


Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics

by GothMoth



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 241,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: All my fics for the 2019 Danny Phantom Phic Phight, the first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Chapter Index

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts in the notes at the top of each piece. Each chapter is a new prompt fill.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so yall can easily find the story you're looking for and see any major warnings before even going to the story.

 Chapters:

1: The Table of Contents - You Are Here! Hello! 

2: Death In Phazes - Genre: Sports Comedy. **Warning: violence, vomiting.** Ships (mentioned in passing): amethyst ocean, savant par, pitch pearl, everlasting trio. 

Ghosts have their own sports...apparently. 

3: A Bottle Of Rum Named Chuckles - Genre: Drinking Comedy.  **Warning: Drinking/alcohol, unintentional self-harm, broken bones, impaling, blood, one instance of vore.** No ships. 

The Fenton parents are out of town so Danny gets his drink on, but he's a laughing drunk and Jazz comes home from university a little too early.

4:  One Night Of Change In A Sea Of Routines - Genre: Angst Drinking Black Comedy.  **WARNING: Angst, references to violence and serious bodily harm, depression, loneliness, drinking/alcohol, underage drinking.** No ships.  

Danny goes to a house party with people he's never met, to break out of his repetitive, lonesome and rather depressing routine.

5: The Lessons A Mother Gives - Genre: Introspection and Education. **Warning: slightly depressing, bullying.** No ships. 

Maddie gives a lesson on ghost powers to Danny's class with Lancer, and Danny is highly intrigued by Gravity Nullification.

6: The Apocalypse Comes To Amity Park In The Form Of...Danny? Genre - Crack Apocalyptic Reveal.  **Warning: excessive swearing, broken bones, violence.** Ships **:** GreyGhost strongly implied. 

 In a time of desperation and spilled ice cream, Danny must use duplication to escape, but things go horribly wrong! When a wild Danny appears!

7: Hope Is In The Clouds - Genre: Introspective healing, angst/comfort. **Warning: Depression, depression recovery, angst, running away from your problems.** No ships. 

The ground hasn't felt like home in a long time and even heroes break. The ground didn't use to feel like home and sometimes breaking creates heroes. 

8: A Ghost And A Hunter Abandoned - Genre: angst/comfort, reveal, romance, hurt/comfort.  **Warning: angst, injuries, mental breakdowns, abusive parents, violence.** Ship: GreyGhost.  **\- VERY LONG**

Danny is alone but Valerie gives him a home, but can secrets be kept? 

9:  Feather Star Bursts From The Form - Genre: body horror transformation. **Warning: body horror, gore, blood, injuries, mutilation, hurt.** No ships. 

Wings to comfort a hero but nothing comes for free.

10: To Chase A Rabbits Tale - Genre: Fuff with a side of mild injury. **Warning: mild injury as a catalyst.**  No ships. 

A new generation of ghost hunter was living right under their nose but their views are so very different. 

11: For Mighty King Nothing - Genre: Introspection and philosophy.  **Warning:** **character death.** No ships.

Why build a kingdom for yourself, when you can just take one away from someone else.

12: The Halfa Goes Dead And The Ground Goes Buzz - Genre: Comedy. No warnings apply. No ships 

Black and yellow

13: Wes Plays Match Maker - Genre: Reveal. **Warning: Mentions of what Dan did**. Ships: GrayGhost 

Valerie steals Wes's binder and has some questions

14: The Cat Who Eats The Rich - Genre: Supernatural Horror. **Warning: Death, depression, alcoholism.** No ships

Ever wonder why Vlad went off the deep end in season 3? A cat has the answers

15: Vroom Vroom Mother Fucker - Genre: Racing Comedy. No warnings apply. No ships. 

Danny has an adrenaline problem

16: Danny Squared Is An Even Bigger Little Shit - Genre: Fluff. No warnings apply. No ships.

Danny’s all grown up but Dani isn’t about to let him act like it 

17: I'm Friends With The Monster Outside Of Me - Genre: Crime drama. **Warnings: character death, murder, torture, violence, drugs, gangs, injuries, gore**. No ships.

Just because he's you, doesn't make him a good friend

18: Goo And A Letterman Jacket - Genre: Fluff with a bit of crack and a side of sports. No warnings apply. No ships. 

Danny finally has to cosplay as himself while trying and failing to seem like a regular human.

19: You Can't Keep A Phantom In Mind - Genre: introspection and reveal. **Warning: mild angst**. No ships

Danny is hard on peoples brains and he’s not ok with that.

20: The Inevitable Crash Of A Mother - Genre: UE rewrite, reveal, horror. **Warning:**   **gore, injuries, blood, assault, mutilation, violence, attempted murder, graphic depictions of death.** No ships.

Parents are our first mentors but does a mother ever really know her son?

21: Gray's A Ghosties Host - Genre: RomCom, Fluff. No warnings apply. Ship: GrayGhost

What to do when the boy who possesses your heart is literally possessing your heart?

22: Death Always Gets Its Views - Genre: Gore comedy. **Warning: gore, blood, serious injury.** No ships.

How many likes is my life worth?

23: God Was A Bad Guy - Genre: UE rewrite, horror creationism religious. **Warning: Dan, serious injury, mass death, human and ghost extinction.** No ships

What's left to do after destroying the world

24: I'll Make That Sacrifice Like Heroes Do - Genre: Angst, Self-sacrifice. **Warnings: depression, self-sacrifice, hurt, angst, blood, serious injuries.** No ships.

My brothers a martyr, save him

 

 25: ClockWork Say What? - Genre: Comedy. No warnings apply. No ships. 

ClockWork is really pushing the limits of what the Observants will tolerate

26: Something Clearly Went Wrong In The Build-A-Ghost Workshop - Genre: Comedy, Ectobiology. **Warnings: mentions of injuries.** No ships

 Why are all your body parts like that Phantom? What cruel god designed you?

27: Cardboard Cutouts For Coffee - Genre: Comedy. **Warnings: mild vore**. No ships

Hey Danny? Why the hell would I want a Vlad for breakfast?

28: A Secret Dog With A Secret - Genre: Fluff. **Warnings: implied ghost dog torture.** No ships

Danny’s got a dog and Jack isn’t quite sure what to think yet

29: Why Am I The Confused One Here? - Genre: Comedy, reveal. No warnings apply. No ships.

Laser Tag has never had a weirder ending

30: I'll Be Free - Genre: angst, apocalypse. **Warnings: suicide, mass death, global death, gore, blood, violence, extinction, depression, grief, hurt, murder.** No ships

You’re not the hero

31: We'll Be Ok, And I Swear, Only One Of Us Is Lying - Genre: hurt/comfort, angst. **Warnings: angst, hurt, depression, gore, blood, violence.** Ships: GrayGhost implied

Sometimes Danny needs help to see the shades of gray between all the black and white.

32: Who's The Better Father Now? - Genre: hurt/comfort, reveal. **Warnings: Angst, hurt.** No ships

Never get between a boy and his clone/daughter

33: In Who's World Is Any Of This Normal? The Fentons' That's Who: Genre: hurt/comfort. **Warning: death mentions**. No ships 

 A brand new Fenton appears

34: Don't Toast This Ghost - Genre: comedy, crack, puns. No warnings apply. No ships

My existence is a joke and you’re going to laugh.

35: I Know No Cold - Genre: survival, reveal. **Warnings: risk of death,** No ships

Ice boy is not about to let her die for his secrets

36: The Devil In The Mirror Part 1- Genre: series rewrite. reveal, action/horror/thriller. **Warnings: gore, blood, body horror, hurt/comfort, mass death, death, genocide, violence, swearing,** Ships: GreyGhost -  **VERY LONG**

Danny Phantom, "who are you?". "I'm you, but fueled by rage"

37: The Devil In The Mirror Part 2 (done)- Genre: series rewrite. reveal, action/horror/thriller.  **Warnings: gore, blood, body horror, hurt/comfort, mass death, death, genocide, violence, swearing,**  Ships: GreyGhost -  **VERY LONG**

Danny Phantom, "who are you?". "I'm you, but fueled by rage"


	2. Death In Phazes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: speedyowl152  
> Prompt: "Y'know, when you mentioned that ghosts actually have their own leagues of non-contact sport, this really wasn't what I had in mind."  
> Summary: Suffering IS the joke and sports equals suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence, vomiting, mild frequent electrocution, gross-out humour, and this is basically a crackfic.  
> also, note: I know nothing about sports.

“Ugh, I hate dodgeball!” Danny groans as he walks out of the boys locker room, all the while rubbing what will surely be a few new bruises. “Dash always thrashes me with the hardest balls he can find!” Tucker chuckles “what can I say, you're his fav. Who knows maybe he wants to thrash you in other ways” Tucker rapidly raises and lowers his eyebrows in an exaggerated fashion. “Dude, pass.” Danny says with a full body shiver.  “What’s worse is that last ball landed square on my rib that had just finally mended itself back together.” Off to the side, some nameless Asian student mutters “What the fuck...??” 

“Please tell me you’re talking about food, not your actual ribs Danny” Sam sighs as she comes up from behind, joining the two boys. “oH yEs SaM, i ToTaLy PaCkEd SpArE rIbS iNtO mY sHiRt FoR eXtRa PaDdInG” Danny replies while smacking both his hands over his ribs making a loud slap and crack sound. “Shit ok that was dumb” poking his chest “yup, look, alrighty then. Definitely broken...again” he groans and tilts his head backwards exaggeratedly. “Oh for Plasmius sake Danny” Sam sighs. “Heh heh well, this time your joke broke you” Tucker attempts to joke but fails miserably, earning deadpan stares from his only friends. “Oh come on” Tucker sighs quietly. Danny looks straight at Tucker and says “well I sure could use some actual spare ribs right now”. “Great idea -“ Tucker starts but is cut off by Sam as she slaps the back of her hand into Tucker's chest. “Dear Plasmius no, we are not replacing Danny’s rib with one from a poor defenceless lamb”. looking to Sam, “Well it would be already dead so I think I could get more use out of it than the dead lamb could” Danny then makes a mock pained expression and pretends to fall to the ground and sprawls out in mock pain. “I mEaN lOoK aT mE! i’M pOoR! i’M bRoKeN! i’M-“ Sam leans down and slaps a hand over his mouth. “If you say defenceless I will steal the Plasmius Maximus and make it so that you ARE defenceless” straightening up Sam walks off chuckling lightly. “But I am still getting a plate of spare ribs right!?” Tuck shouts as he follows her leaving Danny to slowly heave himself up. As one Asian boy, who has still failed to leave the damn gym, simply looks on with mild horror and confusion. “No seriously, what the fuck” 

Tucker lightly pats his now full stomach as Sam shakes her head in disgust. When out of nowhere Danny whacks Tucker’s stomach in a pretend show of mockingly using his full strength, nearly making Tucker vomit. “And that’s for ignoring my suffering and pain” Danny chuckles as he begins to sit back down in their booth after having dumps out their trash. “Hack, dude, Hack, screw you. Must my, Hack, poor ribs suffer too?” Tucker, trying to recover from the choking/coughing fit. “Your ribs deserve all the suffering that lamb felt” Sam glares. “I wouldn’t call safe and comfy in my tummy suffering” Tucker jokes and then promptly belches. Then out of nowhere, literally it came through a damn ghost portal, an ectoball comes flying smack dab into Danny’s face; exploding into a gooey mess. “Whpfwh?! Hghsonlevshrshngmmphddgallowph?!?!!!” comes Danny's muffled cry. “Care to try that again buddy” Tucker snickers as Danny aggressively wipes off the ectoplasm and then shakes his hands dry. “I said” air-quoting “Wtf the fuck why?! Does the ghost zone love thrashing me at dodgeball now too?!?!!!”. Suddenly a pale ginger boy’s hands slam onto the table, with squinted eyes he says “I fucking hope so...I fucking hope so” he then walks away backwards while glaring. “It probably says a lot that we didn’t even flinch from that” Sam sighs. Danny Chuckling, “our fight or flight response is buried so deep not even Pariah could summon up its skeleton”. Suddenly Danny’s ghost sense goes off as Skulker slips through the portal, as all the people but the trio just flees. “Does his name really mean so little to you ghost child!”. Danny just rolls his eyes, slides limply under the table and then dashes out the bottom as Phantom. “Oh relax whelp, I’m just here to invite you to our Death Phazers tournament. So I can thrash you publicly” Skulker dismissively waves at Danny’s fighting stance. Prompting Danny to straighten out, cross his arms and cock his head. “Excuse me, no wait don’t excuse me cause you’re a dick.” Sam shakes her head as Skulker just sighs. Sam continuing “but since when was there even tournaments for ghosts?”. Danny butts in, “Better yet why do you want to do the-“ air-quoting “thrashing” end air-quoting “at some game rather than here and now” Danny chuckles as he shakes his head. “You goin soft on me Skulkie” . Skulker groans and holds the bridge of his nose as he responds “don’t get your hopes up, I wouldn’t dream of it whelp. You will be mine.” 

“So...” Sam says 

“Oh for the love of —“ shaking his head Skulker whips out a paper invite and continues “be there, get pummelled” Skulker blasts off straight through the ceiling but Danny just straight up jumps sideways through the window, shattering it to pieces as he whips out his thermos; successfully capturing the hunter. “Oh come on” is faintly heard from the soup container. “Dude, do you just like get off on making sure there’s always some property damage during all ghost encounters or something?” Tucker just stares disappointedly at Danny who has landed gracelessly on the ground not even bothering to float. “Kinkshamer no kink shaming” Danny chuckles as he stands and cracks his back. Hopping through the broken window while simultaneously changing forms, he lands squarely back in his seat. “Ok, a Dora the Explorer reference is painful even for you” Sam sighs. “Hey now, they’re making a live action of that shit so it’s topical” is Danny’s best attempt at making himself not look any lamer. Grabbing the invite he shakes it off with a quick flick of his wrist. Opening it up he reads it out loud, cause it’s not like anyone is around to hear this bullshit. 

_“Phang Phucking Phantom,_

_Your halfa ass is invited to play some sweet rounds in the Death Phazers tournament._

_This invite says some rounds because your half-life will be pounded out of you brutally”_

“Oh, my Plasmius! Does it seriously say that!” Sam wheezes as she grabs the invite away. Waving his hand around Danny shrugs “I was paraphrasing”. “Does it even say what Death Phazers is?” Tucker asks with a raised eyebrow. Sam glares at Danny “yes it damn well does, if Danny had bothered to read that part out” Danny simply shrugs. “I’m gonna go to this shit regardless of what it is”. “Dude, I think you’ve officially murdered any remaining remnants of your self-preservation” Tucker chuckles. “Tuck pal, I brutally eviscerated that long ago” Danny emphasises the word "eviscerated" for added affect. “Ignoring your questionable state of mind, I’m frankly shocked ghost have any kind of sports. Even more so that this sport is explicitly non-contact”. Tucker just stares at Sam “Plasmius really? They invited Mr-I-hate-all-sports-McGee over here to play, sports?”. Danny leans back and chuckles “guess they figure they’re more likely to beat my ass when there are rules in play”. Pointing at Danny, “Which your hero syndrome ass won’t break of course” Tucker says with a shake of his head. “Dude, You’d think with superpowers you bend the rules a bit more”. Sam points at Tuck “who’s to say there ARE rules Tuck? It’s ghost sports”. “Uh, Sam I’m pretty sure you can’t have non-contact sports without rules. Otherwise, it would instantly become all contact, all the time” Danny replies as he flicks the corner of the invite, still in Sams left hand. “Especially with ghosts involved”. Tucker's second phone goes off loudly playing Spooky Scary Skeletons. It takes him a hot minute to actually find the phone. “Well shit guys it be late and the rents be a callin”. “I wonder why any of our parents even bother at this point. It’s a straight miracle when we actually make it home near on time” Danny sighs, shoving his hands in his pockets as he gets up. “Whelp I guess I’ll see you at my house later for” shaking his head “of all things, sports” Danny flicks he’s toes off the ground shooting himself straight up and phasing through the roof. Sighing as she turns to head out the doors, Sam mutters “at least he didn’t break that too”. One Asian boy sticks his head out of the bathroom and takes in the glass covered nasty burger with a puddle of ectoplasm on the floor “wha-what the fuck...”.

 

— cut to Danny’s lab — 

 

“Well now, I guess this hunk of my dad’s junk is all set for ghostly adventures...Tuck?”...”Tuck!”.....”TUCK YOU SALTED FUCK!”. Tucker bangs his head on the underside of the Specter Speeder. “Dude, yeah shits ready to rumble”, rubbing the back of his head he mutters “I’ll show you salted”. Sam and Danny join him in the Speeder after Danny opens the portal. “The positive of this is I don’t have to hold back” Danny chuckles as he waves around his invite while Sam sits into the driver's seat. “Yeah kinda hard for you to straight murder a ghost with your pure teenage boy strength” Sam rolls her eyes. “EcUsE yOu! I aM ThE dEfInItIoN oF sTrEnGtH!” Danny shouts while flinging his arms around in the air, walking quickly in a little circle. He stops suddenly completely still and just deadpans “though really if I genuinely threw a dodgeball Dash would lose his head, literally”. “Yeah yeah man, we know. Freaky powerful half ghost man, that’s what you are” Tucker waves at him dismissively from the shotgun seat. Danny mutters indescribable things as he slaps his chin onto the dashboard with his legs still standing upright. Sam intentionally guns it so he flys backwards, crashing into the back wall. “Why, oh why, must love hurt” Danny sighs as he rolls on the floor. 

“Hey Danny where are the directions?”

“Heh you’ll have to make up and kiss me for em’” Danny says chuckling as he quickly stuffs the invite into his mouth before either of them notice. 

“Hey Tuck-“

“No”

“Tuck”

“No!”

“But”

“He’s your freaking love bird for Plasmius sake” 

“And who’s the one driving?”

“You know I can!”

“Only if you can wrestle the controls from me” Sam smirks as she knows she’s won, she doesn’t notice Danny also smirking. “The things I do...” Tuck sighs as he gets up and walks over to stare down at Danny; still sprawled out on the floor with a shit eating grin. Danny wiggles his eyebrows up and down. Tucker sighs again, shrugs and applies some lip balm because might as well. But what Danny doesn’t know.....Tucker makes quick work of the kiss, promptly finding and giving an unpleasant surprise. “Dude! Salt limp balm? Who even makes that? And why do you have that” Danny cries as he wipes his lips off. Tucker gags and hacks out the wadded up invite dripping with saliva. “I’m the one who should be yelling dude! What? And why? Was this even in your mouth? That’s like the worst place to store anything!”. “Unless there’s kissing involved” Danny finger guns at Tucker as he sits up. Tucker just glares at him. “Salted limp balm is good for eye stabbing, burns real good” Tucker tries to sound threatening but that’s lost on Danny. Tucker sits back in his place as Danny walks up placing one hand on each headrest. Tucker shakes out the slimy invitation and folds it out. Sam takes one look at it and just shakes her head as she steers the Speeder into the right direction. 

The rest of the trip is mostly silent if you exclude the sounds of Danny physically slamming himself into different Speeder walls out of sheer boredom. Eventually, they arrive at the, frankly, absurd over the top colosseum. “Wow Danny this place is almost more over the top than your need for constant action” Sam jeers. “What can I say the portal gave me a solid dose of adrenaline addiction with a side of pain”. Sam chuckles, “Well Mr.Junkie you should have OD’d two weeks after your portal induced first dose”. “WeLl ExCuSe Me FoR sAvInG yOuR lIfE” Danny drags out his words while slowly moving his head past Sam’s head. “Eh, rather die by ghost than the heat death of the universe” Sam smirks and shrugs. Sighing as he goes to step out the Speeder Danny can’t help but agree “don’t we all, don’t we all...” 

Approaching the massive doors Tucker goes to push it open but just fails miserably, he doesn’t stop trying though. “For Plasmius sake” Sam whips the balled up invite at the wall causing the doors to open and Tucker to fall on his face. “And why couldn’t you mention the invite worked as a key earlier?” Tucker groans as he stands. “Your pain brings me joy” Sam chuckles. “I find it quite delicious myself”. The trio snaps their heads up to the voice of Spectra, seeing her rubbing her right fingers up the side of her face while smiling. “Let me guess the tournament is going to just be a clusterfuck of my enemies wanting to maim me?” Danny says through a smirk as he floats lightly off the ground. “You wouldn’t be wrong about that whelp” Skulker cackles as he steps out next to Spectra. The two step to the side and spread their arms out egging the trio to enter. “Welcome, whelp, to the game room” 

The trio steps inside to the view of 8 large square arenas each surrounded by large walls; positioned in a circle around a larger circular arena that’s akin to a tennis court but round. With rows and rows of seats surrounding the 8 squares and center circle, in a large ring slowly ascending to create the colosseum aesthetic. Each of the 8 areas is split into four smaller squares by glowing ectoplasmic grids as tall as the walls; while the centre arena only has two opposing sections. “Alright, I have no clue what Sport This is supposed to be” Sam says, somewhat in awe. “Why would we ever suffer the indignity of playing a human sport?” Desiree mutters from down by one of the arenas. “Eh can’t really object there” Danny shrugs. “Still being a piss baby about your ribs?” Tucker teasingly jabs at Danny. “If the ghost child lost a rib I’ll gladly take it” Skulker interjects a little too hopefully. “How bout no” Danny finger guns at Skulker as Skulker visibly deflates. Sam turns to Spectra “So anyway what exactly is this shit. What qualifies as a non-contact sport to your ghostly asses?”.

“BEWARE MY BOXY EXPLANATIONS!” Is heard as The Box Ghost is literally flung at the trio by Ember. Danny catches his face in his right hand. Letting go of The Box Ghosts face “boxy buddy you don’t look like the physical activity type”. “We’re ghosts, who cares” groans Skulker. “I CAME WITH EXPLANATIONS SO MY EXPLANATION YOU WILL SUFFER, BEWARE!”. “He’s doing the explanation just so we can suffer” Sam groans arms crossed much to the amusement of both Skulker and Spectra. “FOUR PLAYERS COMPLETE PER ARENA EACH TAKING THEIR OWN PLACE IN THEIR OWN MARKED SQUARE. PLAYERS CAN’T LEAVE THEIR OWN SQUARE.”. “Yeah, that sounds pretty non-contact to me” Sam shrugs. The Box Ghost continues completely ignoring her, “EVERY PLAYER CREATES ECTOBALLS, THROUGH THE DEATH PHAZER CHEST PLATE AND BLASTS THEM OFF AROUND THE FOUR SQUARE ARENA. EACH PLAYERS ECTOBALLS HAVE THEIR OWN COLOUR! USING THE DEATH PHAZER GLOVES EACH PLAYER CREATES AN ECTONET AND USES THE NET TO TRY AND CATCH ANY ECTOBALLS THAT COME THEIR WAY!” The Box Ghost looks pretty pleased with himself even as Sam interrupts again. “So I’m guessing you gain points by catching the balls”. Tucker cuts in chuckling “why are all sports about playing with balls” Sam immediately slugs him in the shoulder. “BEWARE YOUR INCORRECT ASSUMPTIONS! FOR THE AIM OF THIS GAME IS TO DESTROY OTHER PLAYERS NETS!”. “Ahh sweet sweet destruction, my adrenaline junkie senses are tingling” Danny grins. Skulker just sighs “why are you like this” he mutters into his hand. As Desiree floats up and hands Danny his chest plate and gloves; both of which are green. As Danny is strapping the chest plate on he begrudgingly asks “so why do we need chest shit to make these ectoballs and how do I wreck these fools nets”. “I’m actually being paid attention to” The Box Ghost mutters to himself, while Skulker mutters about being called a fool, before The Box Ghost continues “THESE ECTOBALLS ARE NO NORMAL ECTOBALLS, THEY’RE CREATED BY THE CHEST PIECE AND WILL HAVE A STRENGTH LEVEL ASSIGNED TO THEM BASED ON THE PLAYERS LEVEL OF SUFFERING IN THEIR LIFE! THE MORE SUFFERING THEY’VE ENDURED THE STRONGER THE ECTOBALL”. Grinning, “Hooray for suffering” Sam chuckles darkly. “Hey now, for once my life of suffering is giving me a leg up” Danny jokingly scolds. “THE GLOVES CREATE YOUR NET AND ITS STRENGTH IS BASED ON YOUR LEVEL OF DETERMINATION!”. “Hey look at that Danny, hero complex for the win” Tucker snickers as he jabs Danny in the arm. Danny flicks a bunch of snow at him in retaliation then goes to put on the gloves. “IF A ECTOBALL IS STRONGER THAN A PLAYERS NET THEN IT WILL BE HARDER TO CATCH AND HARDER TOO FLING. AS THE STRONGER A ECTOBALL IS COMPARED TO THE PLAYERS NET THE HEAVIER IT WILL FEEL". Danny physically pauses “Wait, fling? We’re throwing stuff with the nets as well as catching or something”. “EXACTLY! CATCH THE ECTOBALLS AND THEN FLING THEM AT OTHER PLAYERS. YOU CAN CATCH MULTIPLE ECTOBALLS IN YOUR NET AT A TIME BUT THEIR STRENGTH WILL COMPOUND! IF AN ECTOBALL OR BUNCH OF ECTOBALLS IS DRASTICALLY STRONGER THAN THE PLAYERS NET, THE NET AND ECTOBALLS WILL BE DESTROYED!". Skulker jumps in “covering them in ectoplasm and pain!”, his words filled with glee. “Pain, of course. Can’t have sports without pain.” Danny rolls his eyes as Skulker smiles deviously. “THE NET WILL ALSO BE DESTROYED IF YOU FAIL TO HOLD ON TO BOTH ENDS OF THE NET, ONE IN EACH HAND!”. “So I’m guessing you don’t want to just hold onto balls” Tucker groans “well there goes a sneaky game plan”.“Tucker, there never was a game plan” Danny sighs. “THAT'S NOT ALL!-“. interrupting “Of course it’s not” sighs Sam. “If that was all then freakishly determined ghosts would have too great an advantage child” Skulker scolds. “Wow, is this Skulker, THEE Skulker; actually caring about fair?” Danny jokes while tilting his head to the side. Earning nothing but a glare from Skulker. “as I was saying. THE SECOND AN ECTOBALL TOUCHES YOUR NET YOU WILL BE ABLE TO FEEL THE PAIN OF THAT GHOSTS DEATH!”. With raised eyes, “Wow that surprisingly fucked up, I’m not sure what I expected though” Danny says mildly impressed though Sam looks rather concerned. “EACH PLAYER IS LIMITED TO 3 NETS BUT HAS UNLIMITED ECTOBALLS! HOWEVER! ECTOBALLS HAVE A 3 SECOND CHARGE UP TIME BEFORE THEY CAN BE BLASTED AND YOU CAN’T CHARGE THEM UP WHILE MOVING!” Tucker still trying to come up with sneaky plans “couldn’t you just dodge balls rather than catch balls?”. “Ha! As if it would that simple!” Skulker laughs. “But I thought you weren’t smart enough for anything that wasn’t simple?” Danny sarcastically quips, earning another glare. “I will end you ghost child”. “Good luck with that” the trio say, in unison.“FAILING TO CATCH A ECTOBAll WILL RESULT IN ELECTROCUTION!”. “Plasmius fuck” Danny breathes. Sam slightly pales, growing ever more concerned “isn’t that, like, overboard?”. “Sam, overboard is practically ghostly motto” Danny shakes his head and jabs his thumb backwards pointing at Spectra “I mean look at miss dominos over there”. Tucker interjects before Spectra can move to mutilate Danny, “so how the heck are you supposed to win this?”. “This is the best moment of my life. JUST BE THE LAST GHOST STANDING! ONCE A PLAYERS THIRD NET IS DESTROYED THEY ARE ELIMINATED FROM THE GAME!”. “Well that’s straight forward” Danny looks out at the 9 different arenas “I’m gonna take a wild guess and say that there will be 8 groups of four competing and the winner of each group will move on”. Sam continues the guess “meaning 32 players who then become 8. And then 2, whom I’m guessing fight it out in the centre ring or something?”. “PRECISELY!”. “But you will never make it that far whelp!” Skulker gloats. “Oh I don’t know Skulker. I pretty much define suffering” Danny says with a smirk. 

As Spectra and Skulker walk away to set up their own gear, Skulker in red and Spectra in purple. She mutters, feeling slightly less confident “Hmmm, he isn’t wrong and while normally I’d eat that up. This might give the child some edge”. “Well no matter! The ghost child has no experience and we have a plan” Skulker grins viciously. 

Meanwhile with the trio, who are now ignoring the Box Ghosts screams of “BEWARE!”. “You know they’re definitely going to gang up on you.” Sam says with a sigh. “YoU dOn’T sAy SaM? gEe I wOuLd HaVe NeVeR gUeSsEd? A rOoM fUlL oF mY eNeMiEs AnD tHeY wAnT tO gAnG uP oN mE? tHe ShAmE!” Danny says unnaturally wide-eyed and with his mouth left open in a manic smile. As Tucker is doubled over in laughter “Nicholas Cage much?!”. Danny snaps his head over to Tucker and screeches “BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!”. “Oh no” Sam knee jerk responds and then face palms at the unintentional reference. “Eyyyyyy” Tuck grins while doing finger guns. The trio, Box Ghost in tow, descend down to the entrance to the arenas. Even The Box Ghost doesn’t notice the Asian boy staring agape from around a pillar “ok? what the fuck and how the fuck did I even get here?!” 

Danny gives himself one final pat down. “No hidden ecto weapons that I always some how manage to forget I had on me, check. Death Phazer stuff on, check. Questionable lack of self preservation and basic common sense, check.” Shaking his head Tucker gives Danny a smack on the shoulder. “Me and Sam will be in the stands, duh.”. “Dude, if they let you and Sam compete I would literally shit out ramen noddles and worms right here and now”. “And that’s our que to leave” Sam states as she just nopes right out of that conversation. To Tucker, as she drags him up a few steps, “let’s just not give the ghosts a chance to take him up on that”. “Do you think a video of that would go viral?”. “Oh sweet Plasmius, Tucker” Sam exhaustedly sighs.

“So whelp, I hope you’d see this coming but we’re in the same arena.”. “CoLoUr Me SuRpRiSeD!” Danny chuckles sarcastically as he sharply tilts his head at a 90-degree angle. “Arena 3 it is for the lot of us” Aragon says with an air of command though he’s largely ignored. “I’ll be there also” Kitty sighs, looking like she couldn’t even be paid to care. “So...I’m guessing this is all just for shits and giggles, to get that sweet sweet ectoplasm following. With a side of pain, obviously” Danny wonders out loud. “I’m starting to think you like being pounded, whelp” Skulker eyes him cautiously but Danny’s mind goes to dirty places. “Don’t you know Skulker? I’m the king of poundtown” Danny says with a smirk and sarcasm. Kitty, who has been absentmindedly filling her nails stops and chokes on her own saliva, eyes wide. Aragon starts up “since when were you a king?!”. Skulker, more used to Danny’s shit than any other, only sighs in defeat. All the while Danny bends over laughing. In Danny’s laughter, he notices that the stands are filling up pretty nicely with people, ecto people but still people. “You’d think for something so popular I would have heard of it before”. “They’re here for your pain and to witness your crushing defeat, ghost child”. “Wow, my pain is like the Kim Kardashian of the ghost zone. 14 seasons strong I bet.” Stopping he puts a finger to his lips “maybe there’s reality television in my future”. “Not gonna lie, I’d watch that” Kitty says as she blows a bubblegum bubble and it pops loudly. “Of course you would, utter heathens like you and the man with the loud machine take joy in mindless pursuits” Aragon dismisses her resulting in Kitty flat out punching him. Aragon, unused to such disobedience doesn’t see it coming. Mean while from Danny “Oh My GoD!” Danny does the sassy hand wave “I am not mindless you half baked tit”. “Watching a teenager get brutally beaten down, violently assaulted, and threatened by his parents daily. All the while dealing with massive levels of utter constant crisis; sounds like a fun time to me”. Is heard as Danny whips around to face the source of the new voice “of course you’d watch that, you already do. On a side note, since when did you get here frootloop?”. “Actually yeah, what’s he doing here?” Kitty spits laced with venom. “Well I certainly didn’t invite him” Skulker grumbles. “Now Skulker I’m deeply wounded” Vlad says dryly with a hand on his chest. “Uh, did y’all miss the whole, he would watch because he already does, bit?” Danny questions with a quirked brow. “He’s here cause he saw the invite or over heard the conversation through a Vladcam” Danny finishes. “I’m pretty sure the heathens thought you were making one of those “quip” things” Aragon supplies. “Wait, you were actually serious about that?” Kitty asks and at Danny’s shrug and nod she looks disgusted. “And I thought he couldn’t get any creepier”. “I’m pretty sure his creep factor knows no bounds”. “You know Daniel, you really shouldn’t spout your slander where the offending person can actually hear you...or hit you”  and with a flick of his wrist Vlad shoots an ectoblast at Danny, or tries to anyway. Prompting Kitty to look pretty damn smug about Vlads confused facial expression. “Can’t do that here, old man”. And like a bat out of Hell summoned by attempted rule breaking Walker steps in front of Vlad “its the rules, now I suggest you either get gone or take a seat. Last I checked you ain’t on the battle roster”. Vlad just glares at him like a defeated child and stomps off, shoulders around his ears. Muttering about how the rules shouldn’t apply to him. He sits down in one of the highest rows of seats, and does the most over acted show of not carrying about anything that’s going on, that Danny has ever seen. Sitting there cross-legged inspecting his hand with his head turned away.

“I’m honoured to know the only halfa you wanna bring to the ball game is me” Danny chuckles.“That was weak Phantom, at least most your jokes make sense. What even was that” Kitty shakes her head. Danny just stares at her and starts enthusiastically singing Take Me Out To The Ball Game. “Would you stop with that inane prattle!” Aragon fumes as Skulker mutters about how Danny is a literal child. Aragon throws his hands up and stalks off to arena 3 and sits grumpily on the ground. Danny chuckles “Wow, seems like Dora has humbled him a bit”. “I wouldn’t know, I care about prey, whelp. And none in Dora’s kingdom are worthy targets”. “So I’m more valuable than kings and queens. I’m just tickled pink” Danny pauses and chuckles to himself “or I guess green”. Sighing “yes, ghost child, yes. I hope your quips in game are better than this” Skulker walks over to arena as well. Kitty does a two finger wave as she spins on her heels heading over to the arena. Danny just shrugs, turns to his friends and does a double thumbs up as he floats backwards to the arena himself.

Up in the stands, Sam shakes her head seeing Skulkers disappointed face and Danny’s I-can’t-take-anything-seriously-for-the-life-of-me goofy smile. “I swear he’s trying to make them hate him”. “Naw, they love it. Did you see how they reacted to Vlad?” Tucker says, without even looking up from his PDA. “Oh, I bet Danny loved that! I guess even the ghosts can tell Vlad is a slime ball”. “Indeed, it takes no more than 5 minutes to discover that fact” comes from a lady hailing from Dora’s kingdom. Tucker whips his head around and strikes a pose, saying with a sultry voice “well hello there M’lady”, his sudden voice crack doesn’t help him though as the lady just giggles. Sam shakes her head but upon noticing that shits finally going down, she whacks Tucker. “Pay attention you womanizing half-wit”. “Hey now the one who’s half anything is Danny”. “You’re a half-wit, Danny’s just...special”. “Oh yeah? And I guess you’d know all about unique and special”. “You damn well know it”. “That better not be the only reason you like my best friend though” Tucker says in a rare moment of seriousness. Though playing with some gaming system distractedly with one hand. “I’m not shallow like that witch you always fawn over” Sam says slightly shocked at Tucker's accusation. “So even if he de-ghosted himself over some totally out of character desire for normalcy and maybe some meteor shit-“ Sam cuts him off. “That would be absurd Tuck, now lets get back to the actual point of this shit instead of your weird fever dreams”. Tucker just shrugs as the two look to the 9 arenas, focusing on what appears to be the third one. Skulker is in the left inside square, grinning evilly while adjusting his gloves. Aragon, still sitting on the ground with a facial expression that screams I’m-above-this-shit, is in the right inside square. Kitty is waving at the stands from the right outside square, soaking up the lime light, as she spits out her gum at the wall. Danny appears to be playing...hopscotch? In the left outside square; with his back to Sam and Tucker. “Wow, I think if he tried any harder to look like he doesn’t care he’d hurt himself” Tucker chuckles.

Danny, being the dumbass he is, winds up tripping over his own feet. But this time he remembers he can float. So instead of falling on his ass he just sorta does this floaty air back flip. Skulker just stares at him and sighs. “Wow, slick moves there Danny” Kitty giggles with a hand hovering in front of her mouth. Amusement twinkling in her eyes. “I’m the smoothest and you know it”. “Yeah, last I checked you only had one chest hair, very smooth” Skulker jeers. Danny’s rebuttal is cut off, thankfully cause really these two could go on forever, by the 3-minute warning horn. A horn which sounded oddly like a horse being slapped mid neigh; Danny can’t help but chuckle at this. “Well whelp, looks like it’s game time. You gonna die, figuratively of course.”. “So I’ll only half lose then since you can only half kill me” Danny shrugs as he then settles into a fighting stance. Legs bent, right foot positioned behind himself; lifting both hands up as he flicks his wrists creating his net. Holding the two ends of it, one in each hand, he checks out the grid-like 1-foot wide band. “Die whelp” Skulker sneers as he to flicks out his own net as Aragon stands up to follow suit. Though he still looks uncaring. “Gladly” Danny grins menacingly which earns a very confused but also concerned look from both Skulker and Kitty. As everyone charges up their chest plates. “You’ve got problems kid” Kitty mutters as she swings around her net; which expands as gravity grabs at the centre of it. All three full ghosts are clearly facing Danny, which is clearly expected by literally everyone as no one seems even slightly confused or surprised. Danny himself just smirks and says “well this is how the cookie crumbles” then shouting wrestling announcer style “SO LET’S GET READY TO CRUMBLE!” As the starting horn goes off, which just sounds like an angrier version of the previous horn. 

Danny just barely manages to get off his first ectoball before two from Skulker, one from Kitty and one from Aragon all come be-lining for him at once. Stopping momentarily to mocking look to an imaginary camera; he shrugs with his shoulders and arms while pulling a face, as all four ectoballs crash into his side full force. Mean while his own ectoball just narrowly misses capture by Skulker. While Skulker gets a quick zap Danny goes flying into the back wall shoulder first, Danny doesn’t even make an attempt to soften the impact. He is also promptly electrocuted four fold. Sam just sighs and rubs her face while Tucker seems slightly shocked. Danny, picking himself up quickly, “well that was quite the shocking turn of events” as another two more come his way; one red and one blue. Fully expecting this and not wasting time trying to charge up an ectoball of his own, he jumps to the side and flings out his net managing to snare Skulkers but getting quickly electrocuted again for missing Aragon’s. “Well slap me and call me cake, I actually caught one”. Up in the stands, multiple people uncertainty and questionably call him “cake?”. Danny grins as he gets smacked in the face by another red ectoball, falling on his back and receiving another zap “well I am utterly delicious” he giggles quickly before flinging himself back up onto his feet and launching up in the air to catch two blue ectoballs. “More like delirious, you aren’t meant to be enjoying this” Skulker grunts as he shoots out two more ectoballs, in rapid succession. Danny summersaulting forwards while floating in the air, he uses the momentum of his spin to fling both blue ectoballs right back to sender. “Sorry I can’t afford return stamps!”. “What does that even mean you fool!” Aragon shouts as he just barely catches his own ectoballs. Danny shoots out to the far left corner just narrowly catching the red ectoballs and snaps his hands apart causing the tension in the net to spring both also at Aragon, who was not so lucky this time due to it taking him a while to fling his own two ectoballs from his net at Kitty. 

In that time Kitty manages to shoot out two more ectoballs but this time aimed at Skulker. Skulker, not being so naive as to assume everyone would go after Danny full time, expected some his way but not quite so early on; thus catching him off guard. One socks him clean in the head and the other just happens to hit into his net. While Kitty swipes her net behind the blue ectoballs and swings her net around effectively redirecting the ectoballs at Danny. Skulker, seeking revenge, shoots out an ectoball in Kitty’s direction. Aragon sees a chance to maybe take out one of her nets and manages to get out two shoots at her himself. Danny takes what will likely be an uncommon reprieve, to charge up another ectoball of his own but aiming for Aragon rather than Kitty. Kitty manages to catch all of them but falls to the ground in the process, unfortunately for her the combined suffering levels of the ectoballs is too great and her net is destroyed almost instantly. Covering her in ectoplasm. “Ha! The only time losing my kingdom has ever done me any favours!” Aragon sneers. But his gloating is swiftly cut off as both a green and a red ectoball go straight into his net with so much force that it yanks his arm so hard that he goes flying into the wall. As both Kitty and Aragon get up there’s a slight pause of surprise by everyone at the sight that Aragon’s net has also been destroyed, from only two ectoballs. Skulker breaks the four-second long pause by firing another ectoball in Danny’s direction, his face wearing a slightly more concerned expression than before. “Suck on those fish sticks! You backwards medieval tit!” Danny quips as jumps up sticking his legs to either side as he swings the net down between his legs catching Skulkers ectoball. Only to be slammed in the side by two blue ones. As he goes sailing to the right he inadvertently flings the red ectoball right back at Skulker. “Wow, I’m makin so many returns I ought to be a damn mailman.” He mutters as he lands backwards on his shoulders and neck, legs going over his head; while receiving yet another quick zap. Mean while up in the stands, Tucker snickering mutters, “Aragon likes fish dicks”. Sam just sighs. 

Danny carries through with the landing by turning it into a roll, righting himself quick enough to catch a purple ectoball. Spinning the net quickly he shoots it at Skulker. Catching the purple ectoball himself Skulker quickly comments “you catch on fast, I do so love seeing that in fine prey. Makes the hunt that much more fun”. What then proceeds is basically a rapid pace game of pass-the-(ecto)ball, as the purple ectoball is caught and throw back and forth between the two. “I’d think you'd want your pelts minus scorch marks and preferably not looking like over cooked bacon!”. Mean while Kitty is ruthlessly going after Aragon, managing to get off many purple shoots at him since it turns out Aragon is pretty god damn slow. “You better step up the pace old man!” Kitty jeers. Ducking to avoid another blast and getting immediately zapped “women ought to be silent, wench!” Aragon shouts. This comment draws both Danny’s and Skulker’s attention away from each other causing the purple blast to lay limp in Danny’s net. Speaking simultaneously “dragon dick-“ “Oh how dare-“ “women can-“ “Ember’s voice would crush-“ “WELL I THINK YOU SHOULD-“ “YOU ARE BUT A PUNNY-“ “AND VOMIT UP YOUR OWN HAIR!” Danny shouts stopping Skulkers shouting, as he just turns and looks at Danny “not that I really object but, what?”. Sam, meanwhile, is laughing her ass off as are plenty other women; especially those from Dora’s kingdom. Even back down in the arena Kitty has fallen on her ass laughing, causing her to accidentally drop her net; destroying it. “I don’t even care” she chuckles as she wipes away some tears from her eyes with both hands just before firing an ectoball straight at Aragon. “Eat ectoplasm, sexist pig”. Danny and Skulker just stare as, a now pissed off, Aragon tries to catch her ectoball. In a rare occasion of cooperation, Danny and Skulker nod to each other and both shoot out ectoballs at Aragon; straight up brutalizing his face. Aragon doesn’t catch shit. 

Skulker wastes no time in going after Danny again, who’s now an easy target since he’s standing right next to Skulker. But Danny’s quick to the draw and promptly swings his net down onto Skulkers' head. But since the ectoball is still inside Danny’s net it doesn’t explode on impact; remaining painfully, for Skulker anyways, solid. Danny uses Skulkers ow-my-god-damn-head time to jump back to a safer distance and starts to make another ectoball. Meanwhile, Kitty has made a new net and has taken it upon herself to just unload ectoballs at Aragon’s net pulverizing it and destroying it. At the exact moment his net is utterly destroyed, Danny shoots off his ectoball slamming it into Aragon’s side just as he’s staggering back up. Skulker, now recovered, shoots another ectoball at Danny. Knocking out Danny’s feet but Danny chooses to stay in touch with gravity letting the pull of his face towards the ground launch the purple ectoball he still has in his net straight at Skulkers' face. With his face in the dirt, he mutters “it’s a pretty handy thing that ghosts can’t get concussions”. Up in the stands, Vlad rubs his temples and mutters “Yeah well I assure you they can get headaches...” sighing and angling his head down, hands on his forehead “all this flashing glowing light is so unnecessary”. A ghostly heavy set woman in front of him snaps her head around and roars “THEN BY ALL MEANS HAVE A SEIZURE AND DIE”. Making Vlad jerk his head back up as the women turns back around. “Fantastic, now it’s worse” he grumbles to himself. 

“You know, I’m kinda surprised none of them are reacting much to that, you know. Feeling each other’s death thing” Tucker says into his right hand which is rested on the armrest. “Well Danny’s been through some shit, hell we probably don’t know everything he’s experienced. And the ghosties well, they’ve done this before so nothing new”. Sam shrugs though shivers at all the possibilities of things Danny’s been through without anyone with him. Tucker just looks to her then to Danny in the arena, who has swung to the left just barely staying on his tippy toes, Tucker softly says “Dan”. “Yeah, Dan” Sam looks out at the arena herself now. Two red, two purple and one blue ectoball all converging on Danny at once, looking a bit like a solid line. Danny kicks off the ground with his left toes bringing his right knee up to his chest, he swings his net over to the left and then swings it down and to the right catching each ectoball. He remains floating in the air though he clearly can feel the weight of all the ectoballs. His body also shivers as it’s racked fivefold by death experiences. Danny, putting both his hands together rapidly swings around the net with 5 ectoballs inside and then launches them all straight at Skulker. Though being free from the weight causes Danny to stumble forwards in the air, he does manage to stay floating, however. “Ok, I know the whelp has determination in spades but this is just plain ridiculous!” Skulker shouts as he futilely tries to catch all the ectoballs. Managing to only get 3/5 and he promptly grunts from the weight and 3 fold death pain. 

With Kitty and Aragon both currently wrapped up in each other, Danny shakes himself off then takes the time to charge up and shoot out another of his own ectoballs. Managing to fire it off just as Skulker finally swings off the 3 ectoballs he actually caught, straight at Aragon. Moving quickly he manages to also catch Danny’s green ectoball and his net instantly vaporises “Oh come on!” Skulker cries. Aragon, unfortunately for him, manages to catch all three flung by Skulker, as well as one from Kitty. Destroying his net as well. However, he like everyone else is too stunned by Danny’s instant death ectoball to even notice Aragon’s destroyed net. Even Danny is taken aback and the crowd starts making ridiculous “Ooooo” and “ahh” and “what the sweet fuck” sounds. No one in arena 3 does anything for a while as the three ghosts just stare at Danny. Danny eventually breaks the moment by giving an awkward but exaggerated shrug “as I said, I’m pretty much the definition of suffering”. He then slowly finger guns at Skulker, who snaps his mouth shut and fixes his face into a grumpy expression; as he flicks his wrist making a new net. The elimination bell sounding is what stuns Aragon out of his shocker stupor. Causing him to look down into his hands, finally realizing his lack of net; groaning as the elimination bell re-sounds. “Now see that one, that one sounds like a giggling horse” Danny mutters as he points to where the sound came from, while Aragon walks out of the arena.

 

          Lives | Kills

Danny:   3   -   2

Skulker: 2   -   3

~~Aragon: 0   -   1~~

Kitty:     1   -   3 

 

Up in the stands, Sam and Tucker are less surprised and less excited than the rest of the crowd. “It’s almost depressing seeing Danny’s suffering getting so blatantly confirmed” Sam mutters. Tucker watching the arena as Danny does a barrel roll to catch 2 red ectoballs and as Kitty tries going after Skulker with hurried vigour. “I could swear Kitty is intentionally avoiding firing at Danny know.” Raising an eyebrow he continues “think she’s trying to avoid getting one of Danny’s apparent insta-death balls”. “Well did you see that shit? Tuck, there is not a chance in hell Kitty has more determination than Skulker and Danny’s suffering completely crushed that.” Shaking her head. “She’s better off avoiding and just taking the electric shock” she finishes though still feeling slightly numb. “Oh, and you think Aragon would have faired any better?” Tucker asks sarcastically, putting an arm on his left armrest leaning toward Sam. “The best, hell the only, shot they’ve got is to make sure Danny doesn’t have time TO fire”. Looking down to the sight of Skulker shooting off as many ectoballs as possible at Danny, while also skillfully catching and flinging the ectoballs from Kitty. “Clearly that’s Skulkers plan and poor Danny’s getting shocked so much he’d set a Christmas tree on fire”. Rolling her eyes “don’t give him any ideas on how to defile Christmas”.

Back down in the arena, Danny staggers back up from the ground only to get smashed by two red ectoballs into the wall. Reeling from yet another shock “you’d think I’mma Hot Dog someone is trying to cook in and new and interesting way at this point”. Quickly catching two purple ectoballs and flinging then at Skulker just before crashing on his left side onto the ground. Only to be slammed in the chest by yet another red ectoball “that someone being SKULKER!” he yelps angrily. “Me thrashing you! That’s the way it should be whelp!” Skulker cheers grinning madly. As Skulker raises his net above his head to go catch the red ectoballs being flung back at him, a purple one plunks into the net. Offsetting his balance causing him to miss the catch and get shocked. Bending over forwards, the midsection of his net laying limp on the ground purple ectoball inside, Skulker turns to her and incredulously says “really?”. Kitty just shrugs and swirls her hair in her right-hand pointer finger. 

In this time Danny shoots off another ectoball straight into Skulkers net, the force of which pulls the net in between Skulker's leg’s dragging his arms with it, flipping Skulker head over heels. His net is yet again destroyed. “Wow Skulkie, I was kidding when I thought you were going soft on me but now you’re head over heels for me?” Danny strikes a mock sexy pose. “What’s next? Love letters”. “All you get from me is death threats whelp” Skulker cries from the ground. “With you, violence is love” Danny rebuttals. From the crowd, after getting eliminated herself, Ember mutters “oh can it, dipstick.” 

Back down in the arena, Danny goes into a sick slow-mo weightless mid-air backflip while using his pointer finger to pull down his left eye and stuck out his tongue. Holding onto each end of his net with his middle and ring fingers as a red ectoball sails over his stomach almost knocking his chin. He flings both his hands over his head, tossing the net out around the ectoball; catching it. Returning to gravity he finishes the flip landing on his feet; swinging his upper body, arms and net from left to right as he catches a purple ectoball. He then finishes his sick move by allowing gravity to fling the net behind him and then springing it forward, flinging both Skulker’s ectoball and Kitty’s ectoball straight at Kitty. Who’s to busy catching a red ectoball to notice the two Danny has flung before they crash straight into her head. Skulker decides to take the shot, squares his shoulders and rapid fires at Kitty’s net, hitting four in; which is quickly joined by one green ectoball. Net destroyed, Kitty just looks down at where her net was. “Well shit”. The elimination airhorn sounds as Kitty walks off, flipping off Skulker over her shoulder. With her left hand, which isn’t preoccupied with insulting Skulker, she digs into her pocket to fetch a fresh piece of gum. 

 

          Lives | Kills

Danny:   3   -   4

Skulker: 1   -   4

~~Aragon: 0   -   1~~

~~Kitty:     0   -   4~~  

 

Squaring himself, Skulker makes a snapping sound with his net. Danny just rolls his eyes and starts making mock scary “boo” noises. While jumping from foot to foot waving his hands next to his head, holding his net ends in his pinkies. Up in the stands, Tucker just shakes his head “Skulker has got to be straight pissed by now.” Sam smirks “well Danny’s got him twice now and no one has gotten Danny even though Skulker has been bombarding him”. Her eyes follow Danny as he does a cartwheel to the right, catching two new ectoballs from Skuller on the upswing. Going with the pull of the ectoball Danny flips backwards bringing his hands together and landing on his feet. Shooting his hands out forwards and apart, springing the two ectoballs back at Skulker. One of which collides with a new red ectoball. The collision blocks Danny’s sight causing him to get his right foot knocked out by an ectoball. “If Vlad pulled that Danny’d make some joke about cheese wheels” Tucker chuckles. 

Back down in the arena, instead of getting up Danny lays still hoping to have a chance to charge up. A red ectoball sails right over his face and earns him a quick zap, which he does stay still through. His stillness is rewarded, as he flings himself up and spins around; he doesn’t fire off right away though. Opting to instead wait for Skulker to shoot at him again, which he does near instantly. Diving to the right he flings the net out and over the two ectoballs. Spinning in a circle he releases them back at Skulker, shooting off his own ectoball at the same time. Skulker just decides fuck it and tries to avoid Danny’s shot. However, it impacts his arm hard enough to tear it clean off. Danny stops short “Well isn’t that just the sauce” as a time-out bell sounds. “You're just going to have to hold off your doom, child” Skulker says as he walks to collect his arm. “What, you making me your lady in waiting now?” Looking at Skulkers removed limb. “Pretty sure Mr.robo hands has an unfair advantage here since your hand is still freaking holding the net end!” Danny glares accusingly. After Skulker gets his arm fixed up, he simply smirks “I always have an unfair advantage over you whelp”. “Then why’s your ass gettin baked like a toenail and piss Creme brûlée”. Up in the stands, a slightly hidden Asian boy chokes on his spit “what the fuck? And I still don’t know how the fuck I got here”.

Skulker just stares at him “your mind defiles your body with sin, child”. As he shoots at Danny again. Danny, far too amused by his own comment, steps forward to go after the ectoball but steps straight on his net-ripping it out of his hands. Looking down at the ground “Oh, well shit” Danny mutters, floating slightly above the ground, arms limp. Skulker facepalms and mutters “you have got to be kidding me”. Then looking at Danny “you will be the death of yourself one day”. Only to be promptly smashed by a green ectoball, slamming him into the ground and earning a shock. “Been there, done that.” Danny rolls his hand “inevitability and all that”. Skulker is getting up while looking highly confused just as a green ectoball lazily rolls onto his net. Glaring down at his final destroyed net he mutters “ok this is just sad”.  The game over horn sounds, sounding like an angry sigh. 

Up in the stands, Sam and Tucker share a look “did he seriously make that reference?”. “Yup and that was easily the lamest win I’ve ever seen”. Shaking their heads they watch as Danny two-finger salutes Skulker with a mocking grin as he walks off goofily. Skulker goes and sits down with Ember in a huff, Ember is glaring at him with disappointment. 

 

          Lives | Kills

Danny:   2   -   6 — WINNER

~~Skulker: 0   -   4~~

~~Aragon: 0   -   1~~

~~Kitty:     0   -   4~~

 

As Danny is toying with his gloves awaiting in the waiting zone, to see who his next opposition will be, he hears an all to familiar voice. “YOUR BATTLE HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN! FOR NOW YOU MUST FACE THE FEARSOME BOX GHOST! BEWARE!” The Box Ghost exclaims as both he and Johnny’s shadow come flying up to Danny. Danny, under his breath, “after this I’m going to be relieved of every piece of misplaced aggression I’ve ever held in my half corpse”. Shadow merely grins and bares it’s fangs, though the effect is diminished by the red chest piece and gloves. “Wow boxy, you like really won something” Danny claps him on the shoulder feeling oddly proud, then making a quizzical face “......how?” Danny asks completely earnestly and confused, eyeing The Box Ghosts blue equipment.

Meanwhile, Tucker and Sam, up in the stands, are still in shock from the utter beat down The Box Ghost dished out. Not too mention realizing that Danny is utterly OP in his suffering. Even Vlad seems rather startled, only by Danny though; he couldn’t give an ounce of cheesy shit about The Box Ghost. Muttering to himself “ok I know the little badger goes through a lot but this seems a little ridiculous”.

Back down to Danny and his ghostly adversaries, The Box Ghost doesn’t even waste time pretending to be offended; he’s used to it. “WHY SHOULD I, THE GREAT BOX GHOST, TELL YOU MY HORRIFYING SECRETS!”. “Doesn’t this buster show up in amity park like every day? That’s got to be a show of determination” Poindexter states as he walks up, wearing green gear matching Danny’s. “You too? I mean at least I get you. You go through tons of utter bullshit in that nightmare school of a lair”. “Buddy, that’s why I enjoy this game thing. The one place where my misery gives me a step up” Poindexter shrugs “Not that you would know anything about suffering; bullies, the both of you” he finishes while shooting a glare up at Vlad in the stands. “Dude, I’ve told you. You’re wrong about that.” noticing Point Dexter’s colours “and which one of us is getting green because if we’re doing callsies then I call green”. “Not from what I’ve seen buster, and you’re not bullying me out of green. You want it, earn it fairly”. “For Plasmius sake” Danny sighs as he tilts his head back exaggeratedly. 

Up in the stands, Vlad is caught off guard hearing his name used as a swear blasted over the speakers. A couple of ghosts within earshot of him chuckle, as he mutters petty nothings under his breath. 

Back down, two ghosts walk to their respective spots in arena 6 as Poindexter and Danny rock, paper, scissor it out for the green equipment. Up in the stands, Sam and Tucker shake their heads, knowing Danny’s atrocious luck with this particular game of luck. In, what is to them, predictable fashion; Danny loses. Begrudgingly Danny goes to put on the purple gear as Poindexter walks off smugly to the arena. Danny, all decked out, heads over to the arena. He retains the same left outer spot he did before, “purple is clearly not my colour, I look like a mouldy flower”. Next to him in the right outer square, Poindexter fidgets with his fingers as his net sparks to life. His confidence with it is just barely platable through his naturally nervous disposition. In the left inside square, The Box Ghost does his damnest to make his net look as square as possible, which is impossible since it’s a rectangle and just gets limp, bending down in the centre, when The Box Ghost tries to reduce its width. Shadow stationed in the right inside square looks Danny up and down, and laughs; clearly agreeing that purple doesn’t suit Danny. Danny sticks his tongue out at Shadow “Oh bleh, go eat someone’s socks”. The warning horn sounds though Danny doesn’t even bother taking a fighting stance this times opting just to smirks at his opponent soon coming shock. He does, however, whip out his net and charge up an ectoball. Lazily bouncing from foot to foot and watching as Poindexter glares at him. The starting horn blares out as all three ghosts predictably turn on Danny. Who instantly shoots out his purple ectoball straight at Shadows net. Being utterly unaware of the previous carnage, Shadow confusedly just lets it go into his net. 

“HOW DID YOU WIN WITH MOVES LIKE THAT!” Box Ghost shouts as he enthusiastically fires at Danny, thrusting his whole body forwards in the process. Danny goes into a slide on the ground as he swings his net from right to left catching both the green and blue ectoballs. Using his momentum he flings his legs to the left and up, swinging his net over his shoulder as he spins around in the air to face Poindexter as he pelts both straight at him. Shadow shoots off two red ectoballs as it makes a new net. No one other than it noticing the nets destruction. Danny lands with one hand and both feet on the ground in a crouch, swivelling his head over to the incoming red ectoballs, holding himself still just long enough to charge up again before snapping his hands out in front of his chest, catching the ectoballs and flying backwards into the back wall. Quickly turning he flings both also at Poindexter and then fires an ectoball as well. Poindexter, knowing himself to not be all the determined opts to go for catching Danny’s one ectoball rather than the two originally from Shadow. Still falsely believing Danny faces little to no suffering, as he smirks and wraps his net around the green ectoball. This time even The Box Ghost notices the instant net destruction. 

“Oh fiddlesticks?! What kind of possible suffering could a bully go through?” Poindexter judgingly cries as he balls his now empty fists up. “Buddy, the government has their own special murder squad just for little ol’ me, my ex literally tortured me and has made it her mission to kill me, I’m the favourite target for actual school bullies, Oh and my parents enthusiastically want to dissect me” Danny rolls his wrist a bunch while speaking as The Box Ghost just nods. “And let’s not get started on all the sweet succulent horse shit my ghostly foes want to do to me” He says with a shrug as he floats up into the air, his whole body spinning slightly to the right.  

Up in the stands, Vlad looks dejected, muttering “he didn’t even acknowledge me”.

“Well my suffering is infamous though out school! There is no chance you have the determination to wield such suffering buster!” Poindexter frustratedly yells. As he shoots at Danny, who doesn’t even bother moving, just letting the ectoball slam into his side. The Box Ghost’s blue ectoball slams into Shadows head, as Danny over exaggeratedly flops around on the ground. Then he suddenly springs up catching a green ectoball earning a glare from Poindexter. “Inconceivable! You must be cheating you bully!” Poindexter shouts floating angerly off the ground. As Shadow manages to get two ectoballs into The Box Ghost’s net in such a manner that it stretches into a circle. The Box Ghost drops his net in horror “HOW DARE YOU TAINT MY LOVELY CORNERS WITH CIRCULAR ABOMINATIONS”. Clearly more bothered by the roundness than the destroyed net. Meanwhile, Danny mockingly jeers “I’ve already said hi to Walker-” Danny jumps to the side catching a red ectoball and rolling with it. “-thanks to Vlad’s self-important dismissal-” Danny whips the ecto ball at Poindexter’s face “-of the rules. He may want my ever so sexy halfa ass in a cell-”

Up in the stands Tucker coughs into his hand “kinky”.

“-but he’ll vouch that I ain’t no cheat.” Danny finishes as Poindexter erratically manages to catch the ectoball. Danny is caught off guard by a blue ectoball hitting his left ear, flipping heels over head; landing hard on his right cheek. From the ground noticing Poindexter’s fuming expression, he mutters “Dex, your blood pressure is going to off you”. Poindexter floats over and, as close as he can, point blank shoots Danny in the face. But then gets promptly slammed by both a blue and a red ecto ball, flying into the back wall; with a second red ectoball ramming his gut. Quickly composing himself he fires at Shadow with, still pissy at Danny, aggression. Danny chuckles as Shadow is utterly overwhelmed by Poindexter‘s suffering levels, net destroyed. “Poindexter sure is my brother in suffer ain’t he” Danny mutters, amused. Shadow angrily goes after Poindexter in retaliation, growling all the while as he puffs out his chest and shoots away. Poindexter vainly flails around catching and flinging the ectoballs in random directions as fast as he can. “He looks like a bean pole monkey having a seizure” Danny chuckles as he pulls his legs up to his chin just avoiding a blue ectoball and slinging his net out to catch 2 red ones. Flinging his net towards the wall he just barely manages to catch the blue ectoball before it hits the wall. Pulling the net back as hard as he can, he lets it careen past him flinging the 3 ectoballs at Poindexter. At that moment Poindexter winds up with too many ectoballs in his net, destroying it. As Shadow cackles victoriously hands to its chest as a purple ectoball flys into his net at breakneck speeds. Simultaneously ripping it out of Shadows hands and destroying it. Shadow looks at his empty hands and angrily screeches as the elimination horn sounds. 

 

                         Lives | Kills

Danny:                  3   -   3

Poindexter:         1   -   1

~~Johnny’s Shadow: 0   -   2~~

The Box Ghost:     2   -   0 

 

“Honestly, I don’t know how Shadow made it that far” Sam mutters. “Eh, everyone has dumb luck sometimes. Especially when Shadows around.” Tucker shrugs. 

Back down Danny, floating in the air, grins “now I’m for sure without a shadow of a doubt” just as he has to throw up his net to catch two blue ectoballs, from the side a green one slams inside the net as well. Danny grunts with the effort but manages to toss the net over his head and send all 3 ectoballs hurtling down at Poindexter. Poindexter just dives out of the way sprawling his hands forwards as he lands in a heap on the dirt. The Box Ghost takes a chance on a cheap shot and fires away at Poindexter who cries incredulously. Danny takes the time to charge up another ectoball and fires it, again aiming straight for a net; this time The Box Ghost’s. “Hey Boxy! Express delivery! One spherical monstrosity of suffering coming right up!” The Box Ghost Springs his net up to block his face still managing to snag the purple ectoball, the weight of which yanks his net to the ground but doesn’t destroy it. “HA! YOUR CIRCULAR SUFFERING IS NO MATCH FOR MY NET OF BOX SHAPED DOOM!” The Box Ghost goes to swing his net and the ectoball but finds he can’t lift it up at all. He quietly mutters “oh ”. Poindexter, grunting, takes the opportunity to shoot a green ectoball lazily into The Box Ghosts Net. All three just sort of watch as the ectoball slowly sails into the net and the net instantly disintegrates. Poindexter smirking to himself fails to take note of the purple ectoball now coming straight for him, getting slammed into the dirt...again. “Careful now, you’ll give yourself a stomach ache if you keep eating the dirt like that”, Danny finger guns at the coughing Poindexter. “Bullies” Poindexter mutters.

“Dude, how many times do I have to tell you. You got shit backwards”. Danny sighs. “Oh yeah, buster? Name one time you’ve ever been the victim” Poindexter challenges. “Well, this mornin Dash-” Danny steps to the side still facing the downed Poindexter, avoiding a blue ectoball. Ignoring the zap he continues “-made me eat three expired puddings. 10 minutes later threw a baseball bat-” sitting down to avoid another blue ectoball. “-at my head. 5 minutes after that I got shoved into a locker for the-” scooting backwards to avoid another blue ectoball “-insult of not being bothered enough by the bat. When I got out he dumped-” Danny gets whacked in the side by a blue ectoball and just rolls with it. “-ketchup on-” he stops and turns to The Box Ghost “dude we are having a moment here”. The Box Ghost visibly deflates “aw”. “-my head...”. Danny continues. The crowd watch as Danny continues on with his tales of today’s bullying escapades with a mixture of confusion, humour and concern. While Vlad just mutters about how Danny could just kill Dash if he wanted. “What the heck?” Poindexter stares at Danny, who doesn’t even seem like he cares. “Either that’s a fabrication mister or I’m made of swiss cheese”. Danny breaks the moment by chuckling “watch out Vlad might try to eat you”. 

Up in the stands, Vlad mutters “I’m not some throwaway boogie monster you can use to scare people Daniel”. 

Poindexter lifts his chest off the ground and shoots straight into Danny’s net, yanking him back. The Box Ghost then unleashes a hail storm of stockpiled ectoballs, tired of being ignored. Suddenly the entire arena is under siege by an absurd amount of blue ectoballs bouncing, crashing and being flung all around the arena. Eventually burying Poindexter under a pile destroying his net. The mass of 20 odd ectoballs explode into a gooey mess at the same time as the elimination horns goes off. Danny floats on his back holding his sides, his own net having also been destroyed in the onslaught of blue hellfire, as he laughs loudly. “It’s like someone attempted to put you into a Jell-O treat!”. “You look pretty blue too, buster” Poindexter points out as he takes in Danny’s blue goo covered form. As Poindexter struggles to stand out of the mass of blue and flicks off bits of it; splattering the walls. Looking around as Poindexter walks off Danny mutters “Wow, it’s like one of those overpriced expressionist paintings.” Smirking he adds “also made out of Jell-O”.  

 

                          Lives | Kills

Danny:                   2   -   4

~~Poindexter:            0   -   3~~

~~Johnny’s Shadow: 0   -   1 1/2~~

The Box Ghost:     1   -   3 1/2

 

Tucker grumbles “ok now I’m hungry”. Sam sighing, pulling out a sandwich and hands it to him. Tucker, noting that it does actually have meat in it “ aw, I knew you loved me”. Sam just leans over to him and chuckles “well with that kiss of passion I thought Danny was the love of your life. I can’t have that now can I” Sam snickers. Meanwhile the ghost in earshot all start whispering to each other. “Think the halfa is dating the boy?”, “no it’s got to be the girl”, “but didn’t she say he kissed him”, “that clearly must be jealousy” and so on. All these whisperings slowly creating some new hot gossip about one young halfa. Vlad spits out some of his drink when he overhears someone relatively near him whisper “so apparently the halfa has two human lovers”. Vlad begins low-key chocking as the other ghost whispers back “naw more like three, I heard from that tech guy that the halfa duplicates himself and that the halves are very fond of each other”. “Why haven’t I thought of that, dating myself sounds so much easier...” the two ghosts trail off amongst themselves as Vlad is left reeling. Meanwhile, one Asian boy mutters the most confused and upset “what the fuck” yet, adding “ Paulina’s gonna be so pissed when I tell her about this”. 

Danny slides to the left sending up plumes of dirt as he avoids yet another blue ectoball, receiving yet another jolt. “I’m pretty sure my hair looks forever like a lightning bolt struck me” he mutters as he cuts off his slide, jumping back to catch two ectoballs; rolling he hugs them to his chest. Righting himself he springs his hands and the ectoballs off his chest, sending them back at The Box Ghost. Who dives to catch them, managing to slam his face straight into the left wall, with a loud thunk. Danny shoots off a purple ectoball as The Box Ghost launches himself at it, pouncing like a cat around it. Jerking his chest up he fires two stored up ectoballs at Danny, as he then struggles to heave up the purple ectoball. Whipping it back at Danny just in time for him to catch his own two return shots. The purple ectoballs flies straight into Danny’s net, looking like an odd form of aggressive trading. It knocks Danny back a bit but he heft’s his own ectoball with far more ease than The Box Ghost did, though it’s clear it still pulls him down. He yanks his net backwards and then full force swings into forwards sending the ectoball blasting off at The Box Ghost. 

“Well at least he can carry his own suffering or whatever” Tuck says with an overacted full-body shrug, grinning all the while. As The Box Ghost uses his net, with the two blue ectoballs inside like a baseball bat and hits the purple ectoball away; exploding against the far right wall. The swing pulls him along though causing him to flip in the air a bit. Danny takes this time to build up yet another ectoball and just as The Box Ghost turns Danny releases it. Hands behind his head he thrusts out his chest while winking. The Ghost wildly flings the blue ectoballs in Danny’s general direction as he moves to catch the purple one. Unfortunately for him the purple one collided with the blues ones in such a way and with such force all three slam right into The Box Ghost’s net. As it explodes from the suffering weight, Danny shouts “FINISHING MOVE! WINKY FACE!” As wind from the blast blows dirt and ectoplasm, as well as his hair, past him. Quickly assessing his dirt and ectoplasm covered form, “So now what” Danny asks, cranking his head to the side. Looking to The Box Ghost as the final elimination horn goes off. 

 

                         Lives | Kills

Danny:                   2   -   5

~~Point Dexter:         0   -   3~~

~~Johnny’s Shadow: 0   -   1 1/2~~

~~The Box Ghost:     0   -   3 1/2~~

 

The Box Ghost looks ecstatic at the informational request. “YOU MUST NOW FACE THE FEARSOME OTHER FINALISTS! WEARING EITHER WHITE OR BLACK EQUIPMENT!”. Danny chuckles to himself “heh, both those are my colours...” raising an eyebrow at The Box Ghost as The Box Ghost turns to leave “you don’t by chance know who the other finalist is?”. The Box Ghost doesn’t even turn around as he shouts “YOU WILL NEVER KNOW! MWAHAHAHAHA!”. Danny chuckles to himself as he walks out and up towards the centre arena, whipping off all the gunk with a sideline towel. On his way to the arena, Desiree hands him black equipment, which he trades for his purple ones and the soiled towel. “Ah, much more flattering” Danny gives his chest a quick smack, as Desiree holds up the towel with both awe and disgust. Then Danny looks around the circular arena, snapping his head over to the other side as footsteps sound. A black fedora is the first thing he sees. “Oh WoW, jUsT wOw, I’m AbOuT tO Be FaCe-FuCkEd By ThE lAw” Danny flings his head back, curving his back and smacking the backs of his hands on the ground. Maintaining the position Danny turns sideways eyeing Walker, who looks highly unimpressed. Sighing “let me guess, AgAiNsT tHe RuLeS!” Danny mockingly imitates with sarcasm, as he flings his arms straight up. While Walker crosses his arms and glares. 

“How did your spineless waste of ectoplasmic space even get here”, Walker says with a frown. “You want spineless eh?”. Danny twists himself in circles making a donut. Then utilizing questionable incomplete duplication tactics, he turns himself into a recreation of the Ursa Major constellation. At least half the crowd makes gagging sounds, a couple even vomits, one Asian boy visibly recoils exclaiming “What the ever loving fuck!”. Elsewhere in the stands, Vlad mutters, barely suppressing a shiver “remind me to never encourage him to do that or call him spineless, ever”.

Back down, Danny is now playing jump rope with his net, looking all too pleased with himself. Walker looks at him with a disgusted grimace, “that display certainly broke both the laws of decency and reality, this is the end for you punk!”. Walker stands tall as he pulls out his own net, slowly separating his hands; clearly finding no humour in the child’s antics. “I wouldn’t be doing my job if it didn’t” Danny cheekily replies, just as the warning horn blares overhead. Signalling for Danny to actually give an ounce of a shit now, he settles into a runners position. “So Mr.Walkman, do you think your embodiment of law can beat this hot bod of childish tomfoolery?”. “At least you know you’re childish” Walker grits out. “I’m 16, I’m allowed to be. Besides what’s the point of powers if you don’t dick around some?” Danny chuckles as he shakes any possible kinks out his shoulders. Just as the starting horn cries out. Immediately Danny shoots off a ball and sprints to the left jumping his net around Walkers white ectoball. Landing on one foot he spins forwards launching the ectoball back at Walker. Doing a semi-weightless backflip he snatches up the second white ectoball sent his way, as Walker took the time to charge up before sending Danny’s black ectoball back at him. Danny slides back a bit by the force after catching his own ectoball aswell. 

Walker, shaking off the effects of Danny’s death experience “remind me to employ more electricity based discipline tools” then remembering the sheer weight of Danny’s ectoball, he smirks at Danny. “I’m glad to feel that you suffer so much. You deserve no rest, filthy criminal” Walker grins as he goes to the side catching the returned white ectoball. He then heaves up his net; slinging it over his shoulder. Flying up he yanks down the net sending the contents flying down at Danny. “Don’t get to cocky copper, you account for very little of it. Heck, the mosquitoes bother me more!” Danny spins to the left throwing out his net in the process. Springing out the white and black ectoballs just in time to engulf the new white ectoball, he continues with his spin sending it quickly back at Walker with even more velocity. “I guess I’ll have to ensure you lick my boots a little more often then!” Walker bellows. The two go back and forth like this for a while, the ectoballs speed picking up more and more. Eventually looking like a high-speed ping-pong game out of hell. 

Vlad looking down extends a hand, palm up, at the battle. “Now this, this is just plain wrong.”. Just as Walker losses the ping-pong game of doom, getting pelted hard enough straight in the net that it yanks him clean off his feet. As dust crumbles off the back wall Danny coughs while steadying himself, shaking a bit. Breathlessly, “now that’s what I call pounding the pavement”. “The wall isn’t made out of pavement, nothing here is. That would be against the rules.” Walker slowly rights himself and forms a new net, having been unable to hold onto the previous one in the onslaught of pure speed. 

Danny fires off ectoball after ectoball as Walker just holds himself still, net behind his back, taking the onslaught. Danny grins knowing the strict piece of ectoplasm is up to something sneaky. His gut is proven right when Walker shoots off four well-aimed white ectoballs landing around Danny’s ectonet pulling the ectonet back past Danny, engulfing him and pinning him to the wall. Walker then blasts two square at Danny’s stomach. “I swear you just want to see me suffer” Danny mutters while coughing as his net is destroyed by the combination of 6 ectoballs. Walker smirks and simply says “always a pleasure, ghost boy”. Danny barely has enough time to lash out a new net before another ectoball slams into his chest. He rolls and wraps his net around the ectoball, twisting the net up. This results in the ectoball gaining a hard right curve as he flings it out. Walker looks highly unimpressed at the fact that Danny has clearly learned what he’s doing. “Or maybe not” Walker mutters as the net doesn’t fully untwist yanking the net along with the balls, coming cleanly out of Danny’s hands.  

Up in the stands, Tucker shakes his head in shock “man! Danny could totally cream everyone in, like, every sport! If he actually tried that is”. Sam nods in agreement adding “though with this display he would reveal himself in seconds and possibly destroy the school simultaneously.” Tucker just shrugs “I could do with school-based destruction and I doubt Dash would ever bully any of us again.”. Sam just looks at him disappointed but unsurprised “have the two of you learned nothing...”. Looking back down she catches the sight of Danny’s new net, 2 white and 1 black ectoball inside, wrapping around his leg with such force that he goes spinning wildly across the entire length of his side of the arena. All the while getting zapped by all the white ectoballs he is completely and utterly missing. Eventually, he lands face down in the dirt as his legs then go over his head, flipping him one last time.  

After Danny flings out his nets contents in a random direction and catches two white ectoballs, Danny turns and instantly vomits straight into the net, splashing all over the two ectoballs. Smirking evilly “Today Walkman, you are the janitor” he chuckles darkly as he springs his hands apart launching the vomit-soaked ectoballs at Walkers face. “I consider this a direct crime against me, you monster!” Walker cries as the ectoballs slam into his face, getting a little of the mess in his mouth. One Asian boy this time does vomit while saying “what the fuck, what the fuck, there is no merciful god”. While both Tucker and Sam laugh so hard they hurt themselves, with Tucker accidentally smashing his forehead on the seat in front of him.

Walker is still so wrapped up in utter disgust that he doesn’t notice Danny catching two more white ectoballs, flinging them at Walker followed by a new black ectoball. Walker with his hands on his face wiping away vomit, gets his hands ripped down his face as 3 ectoballs impact his net; slamming to the ground. Walker doesn’t let go however prompting Danny to mutter “stupid determined bastard” at the ground. Walker strugglingly flings his net up and out at Danny. Who jumps up at an angle catching it, all but his toes completely stiff. Spinning the net around Danny again flings the ectoballs with a right spin (this time not sending the net with the ectoballs), adding a new black ectoball into the mix heading straight at Walker. “That trick won’t work twice!...” Walker trails off as it does, in fact, work twice. The ectoballs all landing in his net, destroying it. Walker simply turns on his heels and walks off, patting away bits of dirt. While Danny shouts “what! Not even gonna dignify me with a response?!”, which is heard clearly over the grand elimination horn. 

 

Finals:  Lives | Kills

Danny:      1   -    4 — WINNER

~~Walker:     0   -    1~~

 

Danny does a little merry jig as he descends the steps, at the same time people begin getting up from the stands, either leaving the Coliseum or going up to different competitors. Sam and Tucker, on their way down to Danny, excitedly flip off Walker as they pass him. Both of whom are wearing giddy open-mouthed grins as Walker just scowls at them. 

Off to the side of the waiting area Skulker, Desiree and Ember shake their heads and mutter amongst themselves. 

“ I can’t believe that, whelp!”

“Me neither and I was never even in the arena with the dipstick!”

“I say be glad for that, that child is a menace”. Desiree tosses Danny’s finals towel at Ember, smirking as Ember gags. 

 

The two friends now walking up to Danny as he unceremoniously dumps his black equipment on the side. “so what wonderful life lesson did we learn today?” Sam jokes. “That my suffering IS the joke?” Danny chuckles with a raised eyebrow. Tucker laughs “well clearly that’s your best joke yet!”. “And I don’t even have to try for that joke, how slick am I?” Danny exaggeratedly rests a hand on his chest as he puffs it out. “Danny, I think it’s more than that. I mean did you hear the crowd?” Sam asks with a raised an eyebrow at him. While Tucker animatedly jumps around Danny like a puppy. “Yeah, dude! They cheered and shit every time you did, well, anything!”. “Or anytime something was done to you” Sam mutters. Danny rubs the back of his neck bashfully, “well I am The halfa...well the one that matters anyway” Danny grins goofily.“Yeah, I saw he was here, noticed he even walked up to you.” Sam gives Danny a questioning look. “Yeah, the other ghosts were all pretty displeased about him being there actually. Was kinda shocked by that.” Shrugging he adds, “you’d think they’d all like or respect him. Being the first and all”. “Don’t forget that he’s one of the few that actually beats your ass regularly”. Sam pinches her nose, “Tucker, phrasing, oh my Plasmius”. Danny makes a disgusted face when he gets what Sam means “I would rather forget that, and I think that shit just ain’t enough for the ghosts.”. “Glad to see they have some standards at least” Sam chuckles. “I don’t know about standards. Vlad’s a pretty damn low bar.” Danny puts his hands behind his head as they board the Speeder. Everyone but Danny sitting down, Tucker shakes his head and mutters, “I still can’t believe The Box Ghost of all ghosts overwhelmed both you and another ghost simultaneously”. “I think we made The Box Ghost entire afterlife today, actually.” Danny chuckles. Turning the Speeder around the trio shoot off back home. Unaware of the Asian stowaway softly muttering “What the fuck... just please, oh please, let me go anywhere normal”.

**End.**


	3. A Bottle Of Rum Named Chuckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: bibliophilea  
> Prompt: A sibling is genuinely disconcerted by another sibling’s laughter.  
> Summary: The Fenton parents are out of town so Danny gets his drink on, but he's a laughing drunk and Jazz comes home from university a little too early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Drinking, alcohol, unintentional self-harm, broken bones, impaling, blood, one instance of vore, Danny is very drunk

Danny glides smoothly down the steps, today’s a day with the house to himself. Jazz? Off at college. Mom and dad? 4-day convention. Sam and Tucker? Well, they’re not really friends anymore. So today’s a day to himself, a rare one at that. So as Danny saunters over to the fridge he sticks his hand straight through the floor pulling out a bottle of rum. Spinning the bottle in one hand as he opens up the fridge and grabs some milk. Placing the bottle on the table, Danny turns around and goes to make himself some cereal, but is suddenly struck by an idea. Spinning back around, bowl of dry cereal in hand, Danny cracks open the rum and pours it into the bowl. “Hey if cheesepuff bacon smoothies are great, this ought to be better.”. 

 

Halfway through his cereal he’s finding it hard to keep eating through his giggling. “It’s just” chuckle “god so” chuckle “like look at the fuck rocks man” chuckle. Rum cereal abandoned, Danny wanders the yard pointing at random rocks and wobblingly arranging them in poorly laid out constellations. Laughing and grinning he flops on the grass surrounded by his rock stars. 

 

Eventually, the hot sun forces him inside as he opts to play some games. Not being bothered enough to move them from his room, he plays up there instead. He doesn’t really play Doom anymore, he’s more into single player stuff now. He does however, take the bottle of rum with him. After a few hours, Danny is solidly fucked up, so much so that he doesn’t hear his sister coming home early. She does however, hear some creepy ass giggling ringing throughout the house. “Christ did someone stuff one of those broken demon Elmo dolls into the walls or something?”. Jazz moves around methodically trying to find the sound just as Danny burst out into another fit of laughs and giggles. He managed to get a famous glitch in his game, one where the characters limbs and head fly and stretch out all over the screen. In his laughter Danny accidentally crushes the rum bottle against his chest, splashing the little remaining rum and glass all over himself. “Aw man....” Danny goes to stand but immediately pitches forwards slamming face first into his wall. Laughing even more erratically, cause he can see himself in the door mirror, Danny just slowly slides down to the floor. Laying in a heap of limbs and laughs. 

 

Jazz meanwhile is standing awkwardly on the other side of his door, somewhat in shock. At first, she thought there was some weird new ghost after Danny but after listening close, “the ghost in you sure shows in funny ways” Jazz mutters quietly. With a soft though unnerved smile on her face Jazz goes back downstairs, looking to make herself some toast but promptly notices the milk jug and very disgusting looking half-eaten cereal. “What the hell was that made with?” She grumbles at the offending cereal, well aware of Danny’s strange taste, as she puts the milk away. “I wonder if his ghost half has anything to do with his tastes” she taps her finger on her chin and shudders, as yet more booming laughter erupts from upstairs. She elects to smell the cereal for clues rather than taste it, cause Plasmius knows what’s in there. Jerking back she realizes that whatever it is, it’s definitely alcoholic. “Where’d you even get that little brother and why” she shakes her head as she goes up to confront Danny. Whom she’s now certain is laughing so much because he’s drunk. And she’s totally right on that part. 

 

Meanwhile, Danny has been intentionally flinging himself around his room, trying to land it the most awkward and absurd positions possible. He’s so utterly plastered that he never even notices all the glass from the rum bottle embedded in his chest, making him bleed profusely. Him flinging himself around isn’t helping either. And his future self will not thank him later for the massive amounts of blood smears everywhere. Not to mention all the knock over things and glass. Eventually, he winds up leaning against the mirror on his door making faces at it and smearing his face around. Resulting in many muffled giggles. 

 

Jazz, standing in front of Danny’s door can actually smell the alcohol through the door now. Scratching her nose she swings the door open, catching Danny totally unprepared as he staggers backwards; straight out the window. Running over to the window she looks down and sees Danny laughing his ass off on the ground covered in blood and glass. She physically shivers from the combination of Danny’s demonic ass laughter and the visuals. 

 

Jazz bolts all the way down the steps and outside, running up to Danny who’s now standing up and wobbling all over the place. Seeing Jazz he shouts “is afff uckin airy! Whooooo!” Throwing his hands up in the air, Jazz runs over and hooks an arm under his right armpit. “Danny what the hell, let’s get you inside before anyone sees” Danny lightly giggles “leds meh to dis lits airy”. Jazz practically has to drag Danny into the house as he flips between muttering about fairies, or “ariy” as he’s calling them, and laughing. Effectively, slowly unnerving Jazz more and more; as well as making her unimpressed with his drunken state. Jazz sets him down at the table and points at the half-eaten rum cereal. “Just how much have you had Danny?” She asks in an unimpressed tone but she’s to creeped out to sound threatening. The only response she gets from Danny is “Is callied it Chuckles” then he sticks his hands out spreading them apparent vertically to about the high of his rum bottle. Jazz isn’t quite sure what he means for a second but then pinches the bridge of her nose. “Christ Danny, and what was it exact-” Jazz gets cut off by the sight of Danny pulling somebody horror shit, spreading his mouth inhumanly wide and straight voreing the entire bowl whole. Rum, cereal, spoon, bowl and all. Jazz having never bared witness to his body horror crap nearly vomits, which causes Danny to go into another fit of laughter. She sickly looks over the counter at him as he laughs himself so hard he falls off the stool. “Ok, now your creepy laugh is also pissing me off. I’m creep out, disgusted, disturbed and angry all at once.” Jazz shakes herself off and tries to push away the lingering shivers Danny’s laugh sends across her skin.

 

Danny starts crawling forwards on the floor but Jazz rushes over and sits him up on his knees. “Don’t do that” she scolds “you’ll rip yourself up more and-” looking down at the floor “-dear god... make more of a mess”. Turning her head away from Danny, arms still on his shoulders, she mutters “how the hell am I going to clean this up”. Danny chuckles slurring “clench ‘n exbird outwash fix erry”. Jazz just stares at him, “ok, I got bleach but the rest is lost on me”. Danny just shouts “exbird outwash!”. “Danny, what even is that?” Jazz sighs exasperatedly, as Danny starts making gargling sounds but then chokes on his spit. Resulting in yet more laughter. “Einstein, lend me your strength” Jazz groans as she jerks away from the sound of Danny’s laugh. 

 

Eventually, she manages to get Danny sitting upright. Slowly pulling out shards of glass, though Danny is not making that easy. Danny’s rolling his head all over the place, occasionally flailing his arms around, and talking mostly gibberish, interspaced with giggles and laughter. “Danny, I will tail you for a week and throw psychology terms at you, if you ever even consider getting wasted around people who don’t know about this ghost shit.”. Finishing her threat with flawless timing as Danny straight up phases through the floor. Jazz, sighing, gets up to walk down to the lab. Looking around she fails to see him till she hears his wild creepy giggles coming from the ceiling. Looking up she sees Danny dangling with one foot still stuck in the ceiling. “Imma uckin chandii!”. Sighing “ yes Danny you are definitely a chandelier, for sure, 100%”. Danny just shouts “yay!” As he swings his hands up towards the ceiling smashing them so hard Jazz hears cracking and Danny, with a chunk of the ceiling, crashes to the ground. She stares at Danny and mutters “you could kill a many without a second thought and I don’t even think you’d notice the impact...”. Just as Danny rights himself, smashing apart the other bits of ceiling. Which suddenly brings Danny’s fingers into view. “Oh my god Danny, you freaking broke your fingers”. Deciding she’s had enough, Jazz digs through the lab until she finds what she’s looking for. An Ecto-shield blanket, “mom and dad say it’s for keeping out mosquito ghost but it should make a fine Danny burrito”. Jazz walks up behind Danny and quickly wraps the blanket around him. Danny just squirms, falls to his side and starts flopping about like a fish. Sighing Jazz grabs the Fenton fisher anti-ghost fishing line. Line in hand she picks up Danny and walks up to his bedroom. “You need to eat more Danny, and real food not junk food. My textbooks weigh more than you.”. Once in Danny’s room, she ties him to his bed headrest with the ecto-line. Danny naws at it while giggling and making exaggerated chewing and biting sounds. 

 

Jazz attempts to study while she watches her brother and waits for him to sober up. But it’s difficult with all the usual sounds, gibberish and increasingly disturbing laughter. “God, it’s like it gets more and more unnerving the more you hear it”. She mutters into her book, trying her damnest to focus without completely ignoring her inebriated brother.  Eventually, she gives up on that endeavour and elects to inspect the glass she’s managed to get out of Danny’s chest. Fully expecting it to be window glass, she’s shocked to find it's from a bottle. Sticking a few pieces together she realizes it’s from a bottle of rum, high proof rum at that. “Danny what the hell?! How did you even get this! Mom and dad don’t even like rum!”. The only response she gets out of Danny is more giggling. “And how long has this glass even been in your chest! Did you drink the whole thing!” Danny giggles enthusiastically which Jazz takes as a yes. “Danny! That would kill a full grown man!”. This time she actually gets a response out of the drunken lad “Tis tooo lats, ta jib allreds don.”. Jazz groans leaning back in her chair, “even wasted enough to kill a normal person you still make death jokes”. 

 

Things continue on like this for a while till Danny eventually starts to slightly sober up. Which takes an impressive, and scary to Jazz, single hour. “Wyys my handz harts” Rolling his head around “and wyts wit blankie?”. Jazz snorts as she walks over to him, “little bro, you smashed your hands into the ceiling”. Looking up at her, his head limp, “wyys i dos dat?”. Shaking her head, “I really don’t know Danny but it might have something to do with thinking you were a chandelier.”. Danny just looks more confused now, but Jazz, noting his limpness unties him from the headrest and lays him down in bed. “I think you best just sleep, little brother and please, no more laughing”. Danny just tiredly sticks his tongue out at her. Jazz falls asleep herself, knees folded on the ground with her head resting on Danny’s bed. 

 

—Next Morning—

 

Danny wakes up to a whole lotta pain. “What the...” He trails off as he pushes his blanket off himself, yanking his hands back hissing. “Fuck me” Danny mutters as he looks at his hands, nearly every bone is broken or chipped and his advanced healing has only fucked his fingers up more. Healing them incorrectly in almost every way, “how did I even? and how am I supposed to fix this?”. Then looking down at his chest he groans “seriously? Did I get into a boxing match with a bunch of mirrors or something”. Swinging his legs out of bed he walks to his mirror. He’s peppered in bruises, some that are extremely weird. He has bits of drywall in his hair as well. Shaking his hair out he turns to take in his room and just stares. Half his shit is on the floor or on the opposite side of the room than where it started. Blood is smeared almost everywhere, bits of glass are stabbed in the walls, his window is destroyed and there’s both ecto-line and an ecto-shield blanket on the floor. “Yeah I’m just not going to deal with this now, or possibly ever” Danny mutters as he opens his door with his mouth, keeping his hands up around his chest not quite touching though. As he descends the stairs he’s already thinking of ways to easily just hide the mess but once he reaches the living room his mind blanks. “Oh fuck” he breathes out, seeing a long blood streak on the floor, some glass and bigger bits of drywall. 

 

Danny stares down at his hands, and that’s how Jazz finds him when she steps out of the kitchen. Mop in hand Jazz watches Danny as he stares at his hands muttering to himself, looking horrified. Danny slowly lifts his head up and just mutters at Jazz “what the fuck”. 

 

Inside his head, Danny is just screaming over and over again, because she should not be here and there’s a massive really bad looking mess and he was completely wasted and -. Jazz cuts off his thoughts as she answers him “I don’t really know Danny, you were so messed up I could barely understand anything you said. You called me an “airy”, ate an entire bowl whole, punched a hole in the ceiling while pretending to be a chandelier I think, flung yourself out your window, and I think you stabbed yourself with a bottle of rum.”. Danny just stares at her, his mouth hanging open, so Jazz elects to continue “you were already covered in blood and glass when I got here and there was a bowl of cereal mixed with, what I assumed was, rum. Seriously Danny what the hell and where did you get rum?”. Danny just mutters “uhhhh from the floor”. Jazz crosses her arms “Danny, that makes about as much sense as whatever-” clearing her throat to attempt the make the freakish sounds Danny made “-exbird outwash fix erry” is.”. Danny shakes his head “Wow, sounds like I had fun”. At Jazz’s highly unimpressed face, Danny goes to run a hand across the back of his neck but winces instead. Eyeing Jazz again, he goes for a more serious response. “I guess I’d need context for those, uh, words? And I literally got it from the floor. The bottle was inside the floor.” Danny looks away sheepishly. “You mean to tell me you hid booze in the floor?” Arms crossed stiffly. “Heh, yeah” Danny shrugs “wasn’t really expecting anyone home so soon.”. He finishes. “Clearly, if that had been anyone who didn’t know about you, you’d be in massive trouble. I’m pretty sure you drank the entire thing, which should have been deadly. That combined with everything else...” Jazz trails off as Danny waves a mutilated hand at her “ya ya I get it, I’m lucky it was you”. Jazz sighs grabbing her mop again, “I would tell to help but I know your injured, are your hands going to heal fine?” She asks laced with genuine concern as she starts mopping the blood streaked on the floor. “Well, first you might want some of my hidden mouth wash”. Jazz stares at him “ok what?...is that what you said earlier?!”. Danny shrugs “maybe, expired mouth wash is pretty good as a cleaner”. Danny jumps up through the ceiling startling Jazz, he returns the same way. Flicking a bottle of mouth wash at her, that he was previously held by the cap in his mouth. Jazz, mixing it on the floor, “oh wow that’s just plain weird and I don’t even want to know how you discovered this”. “Yup” Danny says curtly as he looks around for any other damage. “So, your hands?” Danny snaps his head back to her, “Uhh well I’ll have to re-break, like, everything and place it all back the way it’s supposed to be but it should be fine, I think.” Danny says awkwardly. “Danny, Christ, how are you even ok with doing that, none the less how are you going to do it with both hands messed up?” Jazz glares at him, still mopping. Shrugging “uh painfully?”. “Oh my god, Danny.”

 

Danny sidestepping her gets a bowl, cereal and milk all out with a combination of footwork and his mouth; Jazz watching him all the while as she mops. “That better actually be milk and I’m rather concerned by how good you are at that”. Sitting on the table top Danny pours the milk with his toes. “You’re going to be pissed if I tell you “practice” aren’t you?” Glaring at him as he sits down with his cereal, eating by scooping his tongue around. “Of course, you shouldn’t have a reason to be used to it.”. Danny grunting, “well I do, resident superhero ghost boy here”. Jazz chuckles lightly, which reminds her of something, “hey Danny, has anyone ever told you your laugh is extremely creepy and unnerving?”. Danny coughs on a couple of frootloops, “What? No, why?” Chuckling again Jazz shakes her head “you were laughing, giggling and chuckling like your life depended on it. Genuine laughter too, but for whatever reason, it was spine chilling.” Pausing to look at Danny “you sounded like a demonic broken Elmo doll”. At that Danny chuckles deeply a bit “seriously?”. “Yeah, you even laughed as I tried to fix your wounds and you laughed really hard when you fell out your window and crash into the yard.” Danny chuckling again, Jazz noting that it actually is still slightly creepy but nothing close to before. “Wow that’s got to say something about me, don’t go analyzing me though.”. Rolling her eyes “I’m more focused on fixing your mess Danny, the lab is literally missing a third of its ceiling and I had to tie you to your own bed.”. Danny goes wide-eyed laughing, “so that's why there’s ecto-line on the floor.”. Jazz just shakes her head as Danny continues more seriously “was my laugh all creepy just now?”. Jazz pauses “slightly I guess but nothing like last night. It was like the more you laughed the more completely disturbed I felt. Now your laugh just has the same slight offness it usually does.” Danny looks incredulously at her. Noticing she sighs and stands up, one hand in her hip “Danny, basically everything about you is slightly off or creepy. But it’s so minimal you really have to pay attention to notice at all. And paying attention to you is my sisterly duty.”. Danny rolls his eyes but visibly relaxes some, “geez thanks.”. Jazz sighs as she heads down to the lab to collect the ceiling debris. On her way coming back up she hears cracking sounds. “Hey, Danny what are you doing?”. The cracking stops “uh, fixing my fingers”. Jazz just sighs.

**End.**


	4. One Night Of Change In A Sea Of Routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: Kiinotasha  
> Prompt: Rinse and repeat  
> Summary: Danny goes to a house party with people he's never met, to break out of his repetitive, lonesome and rather depressing routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Angst, references to violence and serious bodily harm, depression, loneliness, drinking, alcohol, irresponsible drinking, excess drinking, morally questionable behaviour, underage drinking (depends on where you live though).

Overhearing about a party happening just around the corner from his house, Danny rubs his sore side and mutters “fuck it, I’ve earned this”. Once he manages to get to his locker, through all the hustle and what not of high school hallways, pulling it open with a sigh. What once was filled with pictures of him and his friends, with the occasional school work; was now smeared with ectoplasm stains and had more weapons than anything school related. Sam and Tucker wave at him as they go to head out, talking amongst themselves. At one time he would have raced to join them but that’s in the past now. At first, after his accident, they were all too eager to play hero’s and sidekicks; but now? They had futures to think about, they were growing up; and hero games were for kids. Still in his own head, Danny sighs, “I can never leave it behind though, can I?” He asks to the empty air. His two once best friends had since distanced themselves from all things ghost fighting, and that included him. Relegating them to nothing more than close acquaintances, as it stood now his enemies and Val were closer to him than Tucker or Sam. Shaking his head as he walks out, “at least Val and Phantom are in good terms now”. 

 

Ducking out of sight Fenton becomes Phantom, invisibly and lazily flying home. Even to this day the skies are where he felt best, wind sailing through his hair. Feeling the pull of it down his back, and the way it flicked lightly off his heels. Filling him with a soft happiness that felt like it could last forever. “Whimsy, that’s one word for it” he smiles softly, gliding down to circle his house a few times. Phasing though his window he lands softly on his bed, legs crossed. Staring off to his closet he ponders what to wear. “Sam always was the fashionable one...” sighing as he eyes his phone. Shaking his head he decides against it, “it’s been too long, that bridge is pretty well gone.”. Standing up he strides over and just picks things at random, eventually deciding on a slightly coffee-stained white wife beater, black PVC pants and an over-sized black leather jacket. Yanking out one of his few pairs of white sneakers devoid of any ectoplasm or blood stains, he heads out the way he came in. He knows his parents won’t bother checking if he’s home, he never is, and they don’t bother asking anymore. Though he’s sure they still worry and he knows they’re disappointed. That’s the way things go, over and over again. He stays out all night playing hero and comes home to disappointment in the morning. Gets sleep were he can, if he can; and does it again and again and again. Eventually, even his parents noticed the cycle and after hearing the same excuses time after time grew tired, they just washed their hands of him; just like everyone else. 

 

Knowing full well this party is a genuine party, meaning alcohol will surely be involved; Danny looks to see if any of the liquor stores are in trouble. Most places have gotten into the habit of offering him free products when he helps them out; liquor stores included. He used to refuse it, being Mr. Hero and all, but now? Well let’s say some of his morals aren’t as tight-laced as they once were. He remembers his first time getting drunk off free alcohol, that Dan incident had certainly called for it. “Well that’s just my luck, when I’m lookin for trouble there’s no trouble” Danny goes to float off but spots some discarded alcohol outside, seeing no one around he decides to take it. Looking in the bag he realizes why, it’s 3 bottles of pumpkin spice liquor from the Halloween special, 2 months ago. “Eh whatever, it’ll do.” 

 

He floats invisibly, having never left Fenton form, in front of the house; slowly watching the different people file in. All are familiar faces to him, he makes it a point to know every face and it’s corresponding name now, but most of these people have never really interacted with him as Fenton; or Phantom really. Which is all fine, he’s sure if they had, they’d all follow the cycle of leaving him behind one day. Looking around it’s clear this isn’t an A-List party since neither Paulina nor Dash are anywhere in sight. With that information in mind, Danny floats behind a car and returns to visibility. Bag of booze in tow he walks up to the door, sliding in with both hands in his pockets. 

 

A few eyes look the uninvited newcomer up and down, but since this was a “plus one” party, everyone just assumed he was someone’s plus-one. Though the people that see him do quickly start gossiping, Danny is rather infamous in Casper high. Not only for his weird parents and extreme reaction to ghosts, but also for the “bad-boy” label he’s earned for chronic tardiness, class skipping, and frequent destruction of school property. Even the genuine trouble makers at school look up to the sheer amount of property damaged he’s been labelled responsible for. Someone off in a corner mutters to his friend “I mean how does someone even manage to burst every single water pipe in the entire school?”, his friends only response is a lose, clearly intoxicated, shrug.

 

Chuckling, Danny places the bag on the counter and pulls all three bottles out, he can drink like the best of ‘em but he’s down to share. Though he highly doubts many will want any, pumpkin spice liquor isn’t known for being good. Smirking, maybe he’ll offer shots just to see peoples slightly displeased grimaces. Some dude, his name’s Todd, comes up and claps Danny on the back. “Dude, nice loot!” Then looking at the label he continues “ah! Halloween shit, still right drinkable I’d say!”. Chuckling Danny smiles loosely, “might as well get what you can get, ‘s not like us highschoolers got cash out the wazoo”. Smirking “plus free is great, can’t go wrong there”. Todd, wide-eyed and clearly more excited than the situation calls for, “Dude! Shit! That’s fuckin great! The world do ya a straight solid tonight!”. Todd immediately twists off the cap, flicking two solo cups up off their stacks, he pours the both of them a cup full. Todd takes his up instantly and nods it at him, while Danny just chuckles and lifts his own up; taking a solid full swig. Todd, eyebrow raised and clearly impressed, follows suit only to cough after. “Dude, you must clearly be used to shit liquor. Fuckin power to ya man.” Danny, grinning wildly “well ‘s not like I can buy it, so frees what I always got.”. Todd shakes his head, “I feel ya man, I feel ya” walking over to the cupboard he pulls out a different bottle. “Try this on for size, guaranty it’s better”. Danny laughs as Todd pours the drink “‘s not hard to accomplish!”. Tossing the quarter-filled solo cup over, Danny catches it one handed without even putting his drink down. Promptly draining all the contents into his mouth, swishing it around a bit. “Some pretty decent cherry whiskey you got” which earns a wide grin from Todd. “Man you really must be a serious baddie, knowin your liquor and ownin it like that. Ya didn’t even flinch from straight shit.” Slapping his hand on the bottle, “shits 45%. Way higher than that 15% shit most folks drink straight”. Pointing at Todd, Danny laughingly says “Eh buddy. Don’t diss the neon coloured sugar drinks. That shits worth it just for the aesthetic alone.”. “True dat, true dat...” Todd grins as he takes another swig of the pumpkin spice drink. Looking over Danny’s rim he realizes Danny’s completely drained it. Todd, impressed, mutters “damn son”. Walking up one lady, her names Jamey and she’s either missing her shirt or chose not to wear one, smiles at the 4 new bottles sitting on the counter. “Oi! Tis the senior baddie! And look at that! He’s already earned a lick of the good shizza.”. Chuckling Todd turns to her, “boy-o here brought three bottles and he downed a full cup straight in the time it took me to get the whiskey out.”. Whistling Jamey turns to Danny clearly pleased, “you are so joining us for beer pong, we’re doin that shiz with cheap watered down vodka!”. Raising an eyebrow Danny replies “that’s, like, completely awful. You guys just looking to forget your entire lives in one night?” With a smirk he continues “sign me the fuck up”. The guy who just followed in behind Jamey, his names Brendon, looks genuinely shocked by Danny’s eager reply. “Pal, you know that stuffs horrible, especially with dirty ping-pong ball slime added in. Only folks who agree to that nightmare either like to suffer or don’t know better?” Danny just smirks, “Well I guess I’m a glutton for punishment then. ‘s not any worse than broke ribs or a collapsed lung” Danny finishes with a shrug. Jamey starts animatedly laughing and Brendon goes bug-eyed. Jamey, catching her breath, “Oi man, you’re a right riot!”. While Brendon just whispers to her “who the hell is this kid?”, however everyone can hear him. Todd laughs “Man here’s Danny dude, as in the Fenton boy” Todd shots Brendon a knowing look. “Oh shit really?” At Danny’s smirk Bredon turns to him “dude, everyone, like, knows you. Well not knows knows but knows of. Ya know?”. Danny, chuckling “yeah I sure do. Be plain fucked if I didn’t.” Todd laughs loudly at that, “that would be one hell of a thing wouldn’t it?”. 

 

Danny, Todd, Brendon and a new guy named Jason; sit lazily around a table, with crackers and tuna sandwiches on it. “Dude, why no pretzels? You gots to have pretezels” Danny waves his hand around the, frankly inadequate, food. Jason jerks his head up off the table “bra, righhh? It’s, like, gotta, like always ya?”. Todd leans over and smacks Jason’s arm, “man did you like pound shit before ya got here or sometin?”. “HA! All dasss erry day” he tries to finger gun but falls out of his chair instead. Danny just watches the guy collapse with humoured expression. “I would catch ya but you practically threw ya self at the floor.” He chuckles. Jason just mock glares from the floor, “likssss youv gets the relexes for da!” Smirking Todd says “I I don’t knows bout tha, boy-o here’s a bucket of badassery” as he slaps a hand on Danny’s shoulder. “I ain’t nottin tha greeat” Danny waves lazily at him. “Man, dude, you drank ones of yas bottles all to ya self in, like, on hooir.”. “Shizza, ya boys already plowed though ta muh?” Jamey calls as she comes over from behind. At the sight of Todd jabbing a finger at the counter she wobbly walks over and inspects the empty bottle, with a new one already half drained. Tapping it, she points at Danny “pong pong time nows. Befor ya dies on us”. Danny just smirks and mutters “to late” as he wanders after Jamey. Todd gets up and shakily heaves Jason up, dragging him across the ground. “Gets up ya lazy git”. But he keeps dragging him as Jason mutters “naw, me’s goods”. Brendon rolls his eyes, “pal we have to see this” as he kicks at Jason’s feet, nearly tripping himself in the process. 

 

As Jamey enters the room she goofily pushes a crying girl off the table. Lily, that’s the girls name Danny notes, just flops unceremoniously to the floor; no break in her tears. Danny notices she’s muttering “my shiirttts jus too comf comf”, he chuckles to himself. Brendon staggering to the side, eyes Lily and looks up to Danny “ya pal she always da way”. Danny just looks at him “wea”. Jason from the ground laughs so hard Todd drops his ass. Losing the weight Todd staggers over, crashing right into Danny, sending them both sprawling across the floor. Someone shouts “dog pile!” In the background, as multiple people descend on top of the downed boys. Turning into a mass of tangled limbs and laughing faces. Danny can’t help but think this is one of the best days he’s had in a very long time. Eventually, the mass gets separated as Jamey yells for “pong timey whimey”. A few of the less inebriated guests help set up as other folks just flop around or attempt to not make asses of themselves. Danny rights himself easily with barely a wobble, earning another impresses look from Todd. “Dude, man you aight uckin solid”. Danny smirks “y’all gots to drown me in shit to make me loss ma feets” from beside him Baron chuckles “maybe we ight do tat”. Danny gives him a mock challenging look, “bring it buckaroo”. “Eh O boys, shizza reds. Gets yas bits over” she points mock angerly at the floor next to her. Danny smoothly glides over as Bredon almost smoothly walks over as well. On the other side is two girls, Lisa and Elle and one dude, Rascal. Rascal angerly yanks the ping pong ball into his own hand and glares at Danny’s team. Danny frowns, immediately not a fan of this guy. Rascal snaps “whatzza the matter jacket, me scary?”. Danny just rolls his eyes, not bothering to respond. Which only serves to annoy Rascal. Rascal violent whips the ball at the cups, knocking two over but managing to sink it in one. Jamey shouts “Oi yaz cunt! Ya drinkz what yaz spillz”. Rascal flips her off and ignores her, which Danny is having none of. Uncrossing his arms Danny drinks the dunked cup down and immediately swishes the ping pong into a cup. Then glaring at Rascal, “I suggest ya do it buddy”. Rascal just sneers as Elle drinks the dunked cup, “was ya gonna makes me?”, leaning forward threateningly. Danny pulls his arms behind him letting his jacket slide cleaning off, “Don’t sees why nots” Danny cross his arm flexing. Todd stares at him from the side lines bug-eyed, “daaaaaaammmnnnnnnn, son!”. Jamey looks over and pokes his arm, “Christ man, wha cha made o? Fuckin steel?”. Rascal suddenly looks less vicious and just puts his hands up “fuckin fine pal, don wanna fuckin die, ight?”. Rascal goes over and has the two cups he spilled filled, placing them back on the table. “And...?” Danny asks with a raised eyebrow. Rascal growls and gets two cups of the watered down vodka and chugs em. Trying to masculinely cover up the coughing afterwards as Danny smirks at him. Both Elle and Lisa look pretty damn pleased. Clearly, they’ve been dealing with the jerks shit all night. During Rascal’s little lesson with Danny a few more shots had been sunk and many had been missed. Eventually Jamey is utterly fucked up and Danny just looks at her “ight no mores for you, I’s gots dis”. She weakly whacks his arm “Oi ya ight, ya ight.”. As she flops down in a beanie bag chair, while another girl, Jasmine, curls up on her stomach. Eventually, Lisa taps out too and by the time the last balls sunk only Elle, Brendon and Danny are still going at it. Brendon gives Danny a wobbly clap on the shoulder for a job well done, “pal, you tru-truely are a best”..... “beast”. Chuckling Danny walks back to the kitchen for a change in alcoholic pace, with Brendon’s arm slung around his shoulders. Rascal and Todd both follow him as well, Rascal leaning on the wall as he walks in an attempt to look less fucked up. For a blowhard mock tough ass he sure is a lightweight. 

 

Plunking Brendon down in a chair, Danny goes to pour himself something new, Todd rushes past him barely staying afoot. “Naw dude, like fuck how are ya not diein ear”. Danny smoothly side steps and ducks under him snagging the neck of a bottle. Giving the bottle a little spin, he brings it to his lips and straight chugs what’s left. Finishing the bottle he plops it down next to the other two empty pumpkin spice bottles. “So, Is jess der few beer?”  As Todd and Rascal just look at him dumbfounded. Brendon, turning his head to face Danny “if I ever neess sa drink drinks buds ta chrush odda uni kissss, I’mma brinssss yas”. Lily, having composed herself walks into the kitchen. “I heards some was sayin beer?” She holds up three beer as Danny smiles wide and sticks both his hands out opening and shutting them rapidly. Lily rolls her eyes and hands him one, “I think I’ll keeps these two, ya drunk honey.”. Brendon smiles up at her, “yous definitely not getting one” as she also slides into a chair. Danny eyes her as he pops the cap of with his finger, “You seems muah bets”. Shaking her head at his little stunt, “I know my limits, not sure you do.” Smirking “says ta girl who was crying on ya tabs over shirts”. She lightheartedly wags a finger at him. As Danny continues “‘sides, I knows my lims. And ta dons exists”. Todd slaps his back “sure man, sure”. Todd sits down and takes one of the beers as Danny decides to stand outside for a bit. Moving so silently no one notices at first. But after a little bit Todd looks back and to the door, shaking his head he staggers over to the door. 

 

Outside, Tucker and Sam had just so happened to decide to take a midnight walk as Danny was outside himself, on the front steps craddeling a beer. Eventually, the two walk past him on the other side of the road, they see him and he sees them. They stare wide-eyed at him, having never known Danny to drink, as Danny just lifts the bottle up obscuring his view of them. Todd comes out to join him on the steps and they clink bottles, both taking a swig as Tucker and Sam shake their heads walking off. Danny sighs as he watches their backs go, “know ‘em?” Todd asks leaning over and nearly falling into Danny’s lap. Chuckling darkly “sorta, ussssed ta be tigh, ya kno? Shits past doe”. “Man tha the piss, man.” Shrugging, Todd continues “fuck erm I guess. Ya cool ya cool. Mmmm I cool?” . Lightly chuckling “ya ya you right ight. I gives ya a thumbsss erup”. Grinning Todd jumps up and almost falls off the steps “sweeeeeet”. Todd walks up one step but turns and grabs Danny’s shirt yanking him back in limply. 

 

Danny gets flopped down at the table with the other three. Jamey waddles in, noticing the table shouts “story times!!” As she slams her stomach into the table causing Brendon to jolt up. Danny leans over the table and quickly wraps an arm around her upper chest just before she falls on her ass. Turning his head to Todd “wants ta gets sa char?”. Todd nods curtly as he pushes a chair under her while giving Danny a slightly surprised looked. “Dude Man, yaint kind bout dems reflex”. Danny just chuckles as he leans back into his chair “I’s pulls quicker moves while bleedin outs likes ta faucet”. Rascal just stares are him unsure if that was a joke or not. Meanwhile both Todd and Jamey say “ok yas we needs stories”. 

 

Just as Brendon is going on about that time he accidentally ate three bees, the door swings open, revealing one Jazz Fenton. Danny cranes his head back over the back of his chair as Todd lifts an eyebrow “Sweet, lassie. Yas bits late. ‘Tis like 3 am?”. Jazz walks up behind Danny and glares down at him. “They told me where they spotted you, you know. And what you were up to” Danny just shrugs head still tilted over the chair. “Oooooooooooo, draaaammmmaaaaa” Jamey whispers to Lily as Rascal smirks. “I can’t believe you Danny, it’s freaking Wednesday mornin! You know who drinks on Tuesday nights?” Danny just shrugs again, with a playful smile across his face. Todd is impressed once again by this kid. “Christ Danny!” Jazz throws her hands up as she turns to the side frustratedly. Brendon comes to Danny’s defence. “Lady, this man ight. Fuckin hands shit likes builds house erry days.”. Todd jumps in “straight man yah, tough mother dis one. Who care what day it be, everybody needs ta load off ya know?”. Rascal mutters to himself about ousting the party crasher but is far to keen on seeing what she’ll do to the guy who one upped him and everyone else. Jazz stares at the lot of them “no, you all are clearly too young to be drinking-“ Rascal cuts in at this “eeey now drinking laws vary so I say straight fuck it’ll. It’s all traaaash”. Jazz looks to the boy “there’s a reason for those laws you know.” She goes to start up again but Todd points his beer bottle neck at her “come now lassie, no need ruinin anyone’s night, ight?” Shrugging “it ya so worried about boy-o ovar der then juss stay put.” Turning back around “we’s ain’t goin no whares”. Danny, head still back just starts chuckling as Jazz sighs. “Someterms ya juss gots spice shiz up jazzypants.”. Jazz looks at him eyes widening she mutters quitely “break the cycle of repetition...I guess maybe a break from doing the same things all the time isn’t such a bad idea for him”. Danny slaps a hand lightly on her head saying loudly “I cans hears ya, ya know”. Causing Jamey to giggle; as Lily eyes Jazz, nodding. Jazz eventually settles in next to the girls, though clearly none to pleased. She grows even more displeased as the story telling goes on. Horrified and bothered by almost every story both Danny and Rascal tell, and by a couple from Todd. She also quickly comes to realize Lily is the mom friend, as Lily hands out slightly drunken advice to the others. 

 

For a bit Rascal and Danny exchange increasingly extreme stories, like a battle of who’s-life-has-fucked-who-more. Rascal is eventually left both stunned and awed as Danny tells the story of the time he literally got disembowelled in the empty Casper high English class (by Skulker but he doesn’t say that). “My god fuck, how’d ya even survive that bullish? And did you say ya fuckin clean up the mess ya self. The fuck pal, even I ain’t gots ta balls for dat.” Jamey smirks at Rascal. “What! I aints fraids to says dat. Even fuckin soldiers aren’t that fucked ‘n ballzy.” Danny just shrugs “dumb fuckin lucks is what” as he finishes off the last of the beer. Eyeing the cabinet where Todd stuck the cherry whiskey. Todd notices “dude fuck, not happenin mate. Ya should bes deads right now.” Shaking his head as Danny makes a sad puppy dog face. Turning back to Rascal, “couldn’ts leave mess ‘n shit for mornin kiddies ta see. Aints the firsts and won’ts be lasts.”. Everyone looks at him slightly shocked, “dude that’s pretty shit, no wonder ya so damn good at bottles. If I was ya I’d be constantly in the bottom of a fuckin bottle.” Todd shakes his head in disbelief. Danny just cheerily smiles “if shit wasn’t so fucks I’d be bored. Ya gets used to livins on ta highwire.”. “I get ya the pal. Life’s a fuckin trash heap of piss and fist fightin. But shits a fuckin right wild ride.” Danny and Rascal come out of the conversation with a new appreciation for each other and the way life has dealt them both some pretty shit cards, so they go about swapping numbers. No one really notices though as Jasmine staggers in asking for a bathroom looking like she’s going to vomit. Jazz, Lily and Danny all rush to help her, though Danny is clearly not entirely balanced and gets glared at by Jazz. Lily goes to tell him to sit back down but he slurs, “not likes seny you’d coulds stopped me”. The girls just sigh and let him help Jasmine to the bathroom. 

“Dude, quite the gent ain’t he?” Todd chuckles. “Ya, kinda fucked really. Life goes roun in fucks ya reals goods and ya still trees errryone rounds ya like der fuckin saints in troubles and ya fuckin soupman.” Rascal mutters. Brendon whacks his arm “‘s juss jell-o, yous Mr. grump grumps and angras bir. While he oft laughin”. Todd nods “man treats sufferin and pain like it’s his personal straight ill joke.”. Rascal points a finger at Todd “an dats fucked pal. No ones can dos that and not fuckin crash. Ight”. Jamey sighs “Oi, lovely boy that mate, fuckin juggernaut too. But yah he’s gonna lose it like dis. I’ve figures outs ain’t no one invited his ass.-” Todd cuts her off “well I’m invits him now so dudes good”. Glaring at Todd, she continues “I ain’t sayin he ain’t. That fuck needs dis shizza.”. Todd shrugs not even willing to look sheepish. While Danny saunters back over, leaving the girls to soothe Jasmine. Rascal smirks “so gots any more wild fuck stores to fuckin wows us?”.

 

The girls come back just after Danny’s finishing up a story about the time he got impaled in the leg by half a light post (actually an ectoproof spear but he doesn’t say that), had his hand ran over (by Technus but he doesn’t say that) and then accidentally setting himself on fire. When his knife, which he was using to cut through the pole (ectoproof spear), became a damn good flint. All in half an hour. 

“Dude, I thinks ta Eiter world hats ya” Brenden mutters, boarderline passed out, to Danny. Chuckling Danny smiles “yah, ya think the world wats me deads”. Which earns him an eye-roll from Jazz. Lily noticing mutters to her “he makes a lot of morbid jokes don’t he?”. Shaking her head sadly she replies “always, sometimes I think it’s a coping mechanism.”. “And other times?” Lily pushes. “Other times I believe he’s just repeating himself, because doing the same things over and over is all he knows and all he’s got”. Lily glances at Danny sadly “then if you asks me, this sitch is good for him”. Looking at Danny’s goofy but genuine grind, Jazz sighs “you may have a point...” she trails off. Lily digs into her bag pulling out some paper and writes her, Jamey’s, Todd’s and Brendon’s numbers on it, pushing it over to Jazz. “You hold on to it, from what I’ve heard that guys dranken enough to kill a horse or two.” Looking at the paper Jazz sends a slightly quizzical look. Lily chuckles softly “in case he ever, you know, needs another break in the cycle.”. Jazz nods stuffing the paper into her purse, “honestly, he needs a break every day. Hell, he deserves a break every day for the rest of his life. But even if everything let him go, he’d never stop.” Looking out the window away from the group Jazz softly says “He’ll be stuck in his loop forever”. 

**End.**


	5. The Lessons A Mother Gives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: bibliophilea  
> Prompt: He’s flying. Or is he?  
> Summary: Maddie gives a lesson on ghost powers to Danny's class with Lancer, and Danny is highly intrigued by Gravity Nullification.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: slightly depressing, bullying, analysis of the human condition.

 

“Alright class, today we have a presenter-“ Lancer gets cut off by slightly enthusiastic cheering, while Danny simply stares out the window to his left. Lancer, coughing to recapture the students' attention “as I was saying, due to all the recent ghost attacks the school board has decided to have a local ghost expert-”. Danny jerks his head over to Lancer muttering “oh no”, as Lancer continues. “-Ms. Fenton.” Lancer walks over to the door opening it to let Maddie in. “Please welcome Ms. Fenton and try to behave like the young adults I know you are.” Lancer sighs as he sits in his corner chair. Maddie stands confidently at the front of the class and gives a little wave to Danny. Who visibly shrinks in his seat, as a couple of jocks snicker at him. 

“Hello class! I’m sure you all know me as Danny’s mom but today I’m here as a professional. So address me as Ms. Fenton not Danny’s mom, please”. Maddie finishes her intro with a soft smile. Walking over to the whiteboard she quickly picks up a green marker and starts to write as she speaks. “So it was decided that you all would get educated on how ghost do what ghost do, meaning their powers. Rather than how to fight them.” Turning around for a second to shrug. “The principal decided teaching teens how to use ecto-weapons was a bad idea, I say pah! To that but rules are rules.”. Turning back to the board she finishes writing out a vertical list of all the main, well-known ghost powers. 

 

Ecto-Blasts 

Ecto-shields 

Invisibility 

Intangibility

Body manipulation 

Over-shadowing 

Duplication 

Gravity nullification 

 

“Miss?” Paulina asks with her hand raised, lowing it when Maddie looks to her. “What’s that last one?” Paulina finishes her question with a few agreeing nods. Maddie smiles, glad to see they’re paying attention; unlike her son. Unbeknownst to her, Danny is actually paying attention. Just with his head in his arms, listening both to her and sneakily watching out the window through his arms for any ghosts. “Well, gravity nullification is probably better known by you as” air-quoting “flying” end air-quoting “ but that’s really the wrong word for it”. Star, looking highly confused just asks “what do you mean?”. “You see ghosts aren’t made out of the same things as you and I, they’re just shells wrapped over ectoplasm.” Maddie doesn’t notice the way Danny faintly shivers at her words and how he grimaces. “And ectoplasm reacts differently to the environment compared to any other substance. Functionally, it is always in a state of weightlessness. Ghosts actually have to force solidity into their ectoplasm to even be affected by gravity at all.”. Kwan shoots his hand up. “Yes?”. “What about that metal one, we’ve all seen him falling and crashing around? Wouldn’t he not be able to do that if he’s weightless?”. Maddie chuckles lightly but quickly scolds Danny’s still slouched down form before answering the question. “Danny dear, please sit up straight. You’ll ruin your back like that.” Maddie scolding is sweet as the class snickers at him more. Danny jolts right up, face red but keeps a hand in front of his mouth, just in case his ghost sense goes off. “Anyways, the metal ghost is an anomaly as it’s actually a small blob-like ghost wearing a suit of armour. The armour, like any armour, isn’t inherently weightless. Meaning the ghost has to extend its natural weightlessness to the suit!”. Maddie is quite pleased with herself hearing the “ooooo”’s and “ahhhhh”’s from most the students. Danny, meanwhile, is wondering just how the hell his mom actually knows about that. Sure, he found out about Skulkers real form right away but he doubts his mom found out the same way he did. And even though he’s not on good terms with Skulker, Danny can’t help but frown at him being called an “it”. 

 

Unsurprisingly, it doesn’t take long for Paulina to ask about Phantom, much to Danny’s dismay and the rest of the classes joy. Maddie shakes her head at the clear display of fondness for the ghostly “hero” but answers honestly anyway. “Phantom as a whole is an anomaly itself, very little about that one makes sense and finding out anything about it has proven to be, more or less, impossible. However, considering Phantom’s lack of any suit or exoskeleton, it’s safe to say it’s as inherently weightless as any normal ghost.”. Danny is kinda shocked by the genuine response and it does get him to ponder about his “flying” ability. Muttering into his hand quietly, “well it’s not like I can really feel wind strongly flying by, and the wind resistance doesn’t change regardless of how fast I go.”. Tapping his chin, “and thinking about it yeah, it feels like being suspended in water...but more floaty. Huh, I used to notice that a lot actually”. Shrugging, Danny smirks “the perks of getting used to things I guess”. Danny is pulled out of his mutterings by Mr. Lancer “Daniel, of all people I would expect you to be paying attention” causing Danny to jolt and look around, earning him more snickers. Meanwhile, Maddie just sighs and shakes her head. “As I said, all ectoplasm has this quality due to its composition. The particles it’s made out of are so densely compact, that it actually has its own gravitational force. That force is only strong enough to negate the earths pull, however, so you don’t have to worry about being pulled into an average ghost” Maddie adds with a chuckle. 

 

Paulina, spring her hand up again, “but what if the ghost is carrying you? Would it make them easier to hold you?” Blushing slightly “I wouldn’t want Phantom to struggle carrying me”. Danny physically groans as his mom frowns, “you shouldn’t be that close to any ghost, especially not Phantom. Regardless of the ghosts act, it is evil and it does not care; just like all other ghosts.”. This earns her almost unanimous glares from the students so Maddie just sighs. “But yes, being that close to a ghost would allow for its ectoplasms gravitational pull to have a slight effect on you, instantly making you lighter. But most ghost will almost instantly extend their gravity nullification to anything they try to carry on instinct. So you’d effectively be weightless yourself.”. Dash grins wide “so that’s why Phantom can lift so much...it’s not strength but some weird gravity thing. Cool man, I would kill for that on the field”. Someone chuckles next to him “you’d have to be killed for it” which earns a couple laughs, even one from Danny; who’s ever fond of dark humour. Sighing Maddie corrects Dash, “not quite true, a ghost carrying something would have to exert adequate strength to extend enough gravity nullification to the item in question to render it weightless.”. Danny mulls over this in his head, things were definitely not as heavy or as hard to pick as Phantom; even from the very beginning. Now that both his halves were physically stronger, due to the constant exercise and fighting he did, most things were freakishly light. Even in Fenton form. Muttering again, “though I guess my ectoplasm is a constant in me so I guess I constantly have at least some of this gravity nullification active at all times. Huh, for once I’m learning something that actually helps me”. Noticing Lancer’s glare he makes a point of following his mom with his eyes, instead of staring into space. As Dash pipes up again “so Phantom really is built then? Awesome! I knew he wasn’t punny”. Maddie looks dumbfounded by this, muttering under her breath; though Danny can hear due to enhanced hearing. “I can’t believe how fooled that ectoplasmic scum has all the children. I’ll have to have an honest talk with Jasmine and Danny about their own fondness of him. At least Danny has a healthy fear of ghosts, even if it is a little overboard.”. Danny internally groans, dreading supper, as Maddie continues addressing the class. “Punny isn’t really possible with ghosts, Mr. Baxter, all of them have dangerous powers and most have unique abilities as well.” Earning a couple raised eyebrows from the students. One band geek asks “but what about that box guy? He doesn’t seem capable of doing much of anything” at this most the class laughs, including Danny. Maddie smiles loosely “that one has some sort of power that lets it get into our world whenever it pleases, which is a threat in and of itself. If it wasn’t for how lacking it is in all other areas, it would be an absolute nightmare”. Danny can’t help but laugh hard at this. The idea of The Box Ghost, even after the Pandora’s Box incident, being a genuine threat is so absurd. Danny earns a few odd looks, including from his mom, over his wheezing laughter. Someone in the back mutters “isn’t Fenton, like, terrified of ghosts?” His friend next to him shrugging “I guess even that scaredy cat doesn’t fear the Box ghost.”. The first boy mutters again “That’s kinda sad for the Box ghost actually.”. “Moving on,” Maddie says over the two boys, still shooting Danny curious looks. “Is there any other main powers you’d like me to talk about first before I go down the list?”. Kwan sticks his hand up at the prompt, “uh yeah, what’s intangibility mean?”. Maddie chuckles sweetly, “why it’s the ability to go through solid objects without damaging them. Both intangibility and invisibility have relatively the same explanation, so I do both”. Turning back to the board Maddie cross off gravity nullification. “Basically, ectoplasm is capable of vibrating at specific frequencies and speeds that nothing else really can. This is excluding ecto-raineum which is why ghost hunters make their equipment and weapons out of it.”. Maddie smirks to herself, “this vibration allows for ghosts to move their ectoplasm at such a rate that they surpass that of all the materials around and/or light itself. Rendering them capable of going through almost anything and blinking out of visible range.”. Maddie paces around the front of the room as she continues, “Some theorize that many animals who can see wider ranges of light can always see ghosts, but this is still hotly contested.”. Danny muttered to himself while she was speaking, “yeah and it’s a hell of a lot harder than it looks.”. Star shoots her hand up asking, “I’ve seen ghost turn people invisible and what not, does that hurt the person? Vibrating the persons' cells or whatever like that?”. At that question Danny makes a mildly horrified face, whispering “I never even thought about that, oh god I’m going to have to ask Sam and Tucker about that.”. “Thankfully, we’re certain it doesn’t hurt, if it did I’m sure many more people in Amity would complain about it; considering how commonly that happens here”. The students nod, all but Danny accepting this answer at face value. Danny’s learned not to fully trust all of his parents “science”, after learning so much for himself. He’d rather verify something that could potentially be inadvertently hurting people, for himself. 

 

 

“Moving on, I’ll talk about ecto-blasts and ecto-shields like I did for the previous two abilities. Both are nothing more than a ghost expelling ectoplasm outside of their manifested form, in a controlled fashion.”. “So kind of like spitting?” Dash jumps in. Maddie, turning to him, replies “That’s about as close as a human can get, yes. Ectoplasm isn’t something ghost can just randomly expel out of their body’s however they please. Ectoplasm is their bones, organs, skin, blood and consciousness. A ghost could destroy itself with over expulsion.”. Paulina makes a disgusted face and pulls her hands up to her chest “so ghost are like? Throwing around their own blood?!”. Maddie grimaces, “in a way, yes, but it’s so vastly different from actual blood that it’s really nothing alike.”. Paulina still looking grossed out, “Well, Phantoms the only one whose ecto-whatever isn’t nasty then”. Danny can tell his mom is restraining herself from going off on a tirade about ghosts. He finds himself rather impressed by her rare show of not going overboard. “Yes well, ectoplasm should always be handled as carefully as possible, you absolutely should not touch it and you absolutely should avoid it; as best you can anyways.” At this Lancer gives a curt nod of agreement. “The last thing any of us want is you, mostly bright, young students getting hurt or worse.” Lancer sighs darkly. While Danny just chuckles to himself “I’ve already done the “worse” option, twice over so...little late for the warning.” Smirking, he can’t help but feel glad for not getting the warning though. He wouldn’t trade his halflife for anything else, though he could do with a break sometime. 

 

“Now duplication is one of the trickier things a ghost can pull. Not a lot of ghost can do it and it’s very difficult for them, but it also makes catching a ghost impossible if you don’t get every duplicate. The body manipulation is similar, being a more basic form of duplication. However, Phantom seems to be one of the few ghosts that actually utilizes body manipulation both offensively and defensively.” At this Paulina grins proudly. Danny’s not sure whether to be creeped out or pleased about her grin. “On one hand she loves me, on the other she’s completely obsessed” Danny sighs. “Yeah, I think I saw him turn his stomach into a freaking donut once” Kwan chuckles. Maddie nods enthusiastically “yes that would be an example of body manipulation, duplication is just body manipulation taken to the extreme. How ghosts manage to control two separate bodies is a bit of a mystery but the general consensus is that since their ectoplasm is their consciousness it’s no different to them than controlling two hands at once.”. Danny has to cover his eyes to keep from boring holes into his mom’s face with his glare. “There is nothing fucking easy about duplication...though I’d have no clue how to explain having 6 heads to a class.”. “I had like 10 bodies once! It was a nightmare, even if it made playing pass more fun.” Kwan shivers slightly as Maddie roles her eyes. “The stories kids spin”. 

 

 

“Lastly, over-shadowing; easily the most unpleasant and evil power ghosts have. I’m sure you already know but it’s the power to take over a real persons body and control it. Over-shadowing is near impossible to detect without special equipment but ghosts can’t maintain it forever.”. One of the students in the back scoffs “I’m pretty sure all of us have had some experience with that trick.”. “Yes and it’s the only way for a human body to have ghost powers. While possessing a human body ghosts can still use gravity nullification, invisibility and intangibility. Though it is much harder to do.”.  Danny can’t help but smirk as he watches his mom talk so self-assured, when a halfa lives in the same house, eats the same food, and talks to her every day. “There’s something hilariously ironic about a scientist living with the very thing that disproves their theories.”. Maddie walks over to the board and draws a red person shaped outline and then a green one just over top. Tapping the drawing with the pen, “this is basically how over-shadowing works. Ghosts layer their own ectoplasm overall a persons internals, including the brain. Allowing it to use its ectoplasm to control all the nerves and access every sense of the body. This is also why no one really remembers what happened. The ectoplasm coats over the brain muting all the synapses and their communication.”. Dash just groans “I didn’t think there’d be so much brain stuff with ghosts.”. Danny, chuckling “what? Your head hurts?”. Dash turns and pelts Danny with a pencil, the only thing he bothered to bring with him to class. “Mr. Baxter! What did I say about behaving!” Lancer crosses his arms staring at the boy, releasing a disappointed sigh as Dash just glares and sits back down. Meanwhile, Maddie has her hands on her hips, clearly not impressed to see even a hint of the bullying she’s been suspecting Danny’s been getting all his injuries from. “Baxter, the only time going on the offence against someone or thing is when that thing is a ghost. People, unlike ghosts, are not inherently out to hurt you. So control your anger and Danny, don’t antagonize him.”. Danny grumbles “it’s called a joke, not my fault he can’t handle being the joke”, at the mild scolding. “Ghosts are the things that lash out violently at the slightest displeasure, you kids aren’t a bunch of ectoplasmic scum.” Danny sighs “and here comes the anti-ghost rant...plus last I checked I’ve still got my healthy amount of ectoplasm so at least one of us here is indeed ghostly.”. In his mutterings, he completely misses the rest of his moms' rant, though he doesn’t miss noting all the unimpressed teenage faces. Even Mr. Lancer seems put off. Maddie, brushing some imaginary dirt of her thighs, “Anyways, I figured to wrap this up, we’d have a little discussion about which of these powers you’re most impressed by and how you’d use them for good; instead of doing what ghosts do.” Looking around at the suddenly very interested students, Maddie nods contently. “We’ll break up into groups of 4 based on seating and you’ll debate amongst yourselves which power’s best.”. Then giving the floor to Mr. Lancer, “I expect written personal reports from each of you, this will count as your creative writing assignment. Worth 20% of your grade, lates will NOT be accepted.” Lancer finishes as he hands out the assignment sheets, all the while glaring at Danny. Danny just rolls his eyes, muttering under breath “hmm an assignment about something I constantly think about and have years of experience with...”. It takes Danny all of two seconds to write down gravity nullification on his sheet, only slightly intending to actually fill the rest out later. 

 

Maddie and Lancer set about pushing everyone into their groups. Danny ends up with Dash, Star and a random band geek. “What’s up Fentit! If you say anything other than that gravity thing you’ll be eating my toenail clippings for a week.” Danny groans sarcastically “oH wOw WhAt A cOiNcIdEnCe, ThAt’S jUsT wHaT i WaS tHiNkInG.”. Star giggles a little while the band geek just stares in awe and mild horror at Danny’s guts. Dash glares at Danny but turns to then glare at the geek who quickly chirps, “gravitynullifcationisbestforsure”. Star sighs, “I was going to say body manipulation but that seems pointless now”. Danny raises an eyebrow at her, genuinely curious, “why that one, it clearly doesn’t have many uses?”. Star rolls her eyes, “for perfect skin of course. Who cares about floating or flying or whatever. When you can make your skin, hair, eyes and everything else look exactly how you want it to.”. Danny sighing, not quite sure what he expected, replies anyways “pretty sure it doesn’t work quite like that and you wouldn’t be able to keep it up forever. Nothing compares to being up in the sky”. Dash rolls his eyes “space nerd much, try caring about something real. You can bench so much with that power. It’s like super strength but better. Gosh, Phantom is so lucky.” Danny smirks, “Well yeah, the strength boost is great but that still doesn’t beat flying. Normal people can be super strong but they can’t fly.”. The geek jumps in, correcting Danny “your mom says it’s not really flying though, just like weightless floating. I think I’d vomit” his face, as if to prove a point, looks like just thinking about it will make him vomit. “Astronauts are weightless most of the time and they don’t constantly vomit.”. Danny rebuttals while painting a hand at the geek. “Yeah well they train for that, I certainly have no training” the geek rubs his stomach. Just as Dash punches him in the arm “that’s pretty obvious wimp.”. Star just rolls her eyes at the boy’s behaviour. 

 

Pretty soon after, Lancer calls everything to a halt and has one person from each group say their piece. Over-shadowing, invisibility and gravity nullification; are the only powers picked by any of the groups. Teams for over-shadowing would use them for politic influence. 

Teams for invisibility would use it to make their own lives easier. 

Teams for gravity nullification are split on using strength to help people and using floating to become a high-class travel system. Listening to all the reasons people give out, Danny can’t help but be glad that he’s the one who actually wound up with the powers. “Sweet Plasmius, things like this really smack me in the face with how much more serious and mature I’ve become; compared to everyone else.”. Shaking his head “literally none of them even considered being just like Phantom. Sure, some talked about helping but not to the same degree at all.”. The last group leader manages to wrap things up just before the end of day dismissal bell rings. 

 

Danny stands, looking out the window, as the rest of his classmates file out; he can see Lancer approaching from the corner of his right eye. “Fenton, I expect to see that assignment tomorrow...”. Noticing Lancer’s slightly less collected than usual demeanour, “ but that’s not really what’s on your mind, is it?”. Lancer sighs “you’re always more intelligent than your work says and you pay way too much attention to everything. But yes, your mothers, uh, beliefs on ghosts are, honestly, quite harsh and even cruel.” Lancer leans his hips against the windowsill, “I’ve had many personal encounters with, including with Phantom, ghosts. I can’t say I agree with her view of them being pure evil. Even more so in the case of Phantom. While I do not envy him, it’s clear to me he’s a good soul.” Lancer looks down at Danny in time to notice his soft smile. “Both me and my sister agree with you Lancer, but my parents would never hear of it. They’re scientist yes, but their theories matter more than the proof.”. Lancer shakes his head at this, “that’s not how it should be even if they know many things, speaking of work. I’d like to know your opinion now, since I genuinely doubt I’ll actually see that paper. I’m hopeful but not a fool.” Chuckling, Danny’s smile widens “gravity nullification, how could it be anything else. Though I do consider it flight even if it’s really not, which is kind of neat to know now”. Lancer raises an eyebrow at him, “you mean to tell me you never learned this from your parents before? I expected that they’d have taught you this before I even met you.”. Danny laughs at Lancer's shock, “I kind of tune all that out, normally their talk about ghost is completely hateful, today was a rare day where she tired to keep her biases out of the conversation. Pleasant surprise really.”. Lancer shakes his head frowning, “Well, I’m glad you don’t carry that hate yourself. So what draws you so much to gravity nullification?”. Smiling, Danny replies in earnest “the sky is a home, a comfy place where you could just be free. You could sail over oceans, hover over a neon-lit fast food sign eating take out, or you could just go up”. Danny motions his hand upward and looks to the clouds, out the window “space was always my dream and with that power I could just go up and up and up. Get to see the stars like I always wanted; drift amongst Ursa Major, Aquila, and Eridanus. There’s a whole lot up there and to be able to just go and see it all on a whim? Nothing could compare.”. Lancer stares in awe at his most problematic student, unsure of how to respond. Eventually though, “you have wonderful dreams Daniel, though I can hear in your voice that you think you’ll never get see them through. The teacher in me wants to say work hard and you will, but I’ve started to realize that for some unknown reason you’re blocked from giving me your best. That hurts to see but I understand.  Life doesn’t always work and a teenager being mature enough to be so introspective and watchful; tells me that something has indeed not worked out.”. Putting a hand on Danny, Lancer asks him one last question, “I could tell you were displeased with the other students reasons and uses for their selected power. Why is that?”. Smirking Danny looks at Lancer square in the face, this boldness takes Lancer off guard a bit. “Because of Phantom, no one, not a single person; aimed to do what he does. Self-sacrifice, leadership, heroism.....none of them aimed for that. They all wanted looks, or political gain, or money, or power for powers sake.” Chuckling, Danny continues “Phantom’s like hope here and none of them wanted to be that hope.”. Lancer is once again shocked but he smiles anyways “even I never thought of that Daniel, that says a lot of good things about you I believe.”. Patting Danny on the back, “go home and sleep, and I look forward to seeing your paper tomorrow”. Danny nods and walks to head out but Lancer just manages to catch Danny mutter “who knows maybe one day hope will fly away and sleep too”. Danny, chuckling heartily to himself “or I guess “nullify gravity or whatever”. 

 

 

Lancer sits down heavily in his chair, just managing to catch a glimpse of Phantom flying by. “I wonder if Phantom even understands what he possesses and how he’s viewed?” Shaking his head he stares at Danny’s seat. “That kids mind is like a supernova shackled by whatever chains it is that keeps him grounded. In all honesty, I’m starting to just want to see him happy and content rather than grandly successful. And as a teacher, I find myself unsure what to do with that.” 

 

 

Up in the sky, Danny fly’s around lazily in circles. “Well today sure was something and I now have a new look and appreciation for “gravity nullification”. Shaking his head with his hands behind his back, facing the sky; he slowly continues to defy earths gravitational pull and floats home. 

**End.**


	6. The Apocalypse Comes To Amity Park In The Form Of...Danny?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: heartbeatslows  
> Prompt: Phantom uses duplication to get Jack and Maddie off his tail.  
> Summary: In a time of desperation and spilled ice cream, Danny must use duplication to escape, but things go horribly wrong! When a wild Danny appears!  
> Things To Note: Vlad becoming mayor isn’t canon here, PP is never canon and Valerie is on a friendly truce with Phantom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: excessive swearing, broken bones, violence. 
> 
> Let Danny say fuck, taking a piss on canon, Danny is a fidget spinner, Danny’s an angry boi, Valarie is an angry gal, teenage superheroes are just the embodiment of anger

 

“You have got to be kidding me!” 

Trash can lid goes flying.

“Of all the lousy timing!”

A duck squawks angrily as it’s almost stepped on.

“Why can’t they just not!”

Car horns blare from people far too used to Amity parks shit. 

“For one fucking day!” 

A loud whack! Is heard as someone’s head impacts a sign. 

“Shit! shit! shit!”

A child cries as his ice-cream cone is knocked to the ground. 

“You know what? Fuck it!” 

Loud crashing, as a running boy launches himself through a window. 

 

“Yeah yeah this’ll work”.

One pale black haired boy pokes at a mirror as he turns to give a thumbs up to a floating white-haired boy. Their bodies would match in every way if not for the glowing and colour inversion. Quickly spinning around they both take in the mess of broken glass and discarded bottles. Then snapping their heads up at the fast approaching footsteps. The black haired one quietly shouts “you hide or anything”, as the white-haired one zips under a pile of wood. Using his ghostly tail to make himself look like a sleeping cat. While the black haired one pretends to be passed out in the corner, clearly visible to any incoming people. 

 

“Danny! Oh my god! What are you doing here!” A women runs up and shakes the black haired boy, Danny. Danny then pretends to groggily wake up due to the shaking, “m-mom? Wha?”. Danny looks around and pretends to be unaware of his surroundings, it’s extremely effective. 

“Danny-boy, are you ok?” A large man in orange asks. “Jack, I think it’s better we get him home” then the lady turns back to Danny “honey you’ve been missing all day, where have you been?”. Running from you, “Uh, can’t say I know”. shaking his head, Jack says “yeah Mads, I think it’s best we just go home. I think Danny boy here whacked his head a little too hard. Whoops.”.

 

Just as Maddie and Jack are getting Danny, who’s still pretending to be groggy, into the Fenton assault RV. The white-haired version slips out of the building just at the wrong moment. “Mads! Look! Phantom! We still got a chance!”. Jack aggressively grabs the wheel spinning it around, sending the RV after the boy. “You’re not getting away this time you ectoplasmic menace!” Oh _come on!_ Danny Phantom mentally grumbled. Jacks awful driving, however, was a problem. Resulting in the vehicle careening off to the side, back doors flying open and sending Danny Fenton flying out. Who’s knee jerk reaction is just to phase through the wall. “Wait shit!” As Danny Fenton spins his head back to the wall, that a human shouldn’t have been able to go through. Just as he’s about to hop right back through a stray ectonet from his parents, flings around him cutting him off from using his powers. “Oh for Plasmius sake”, Danny Fenton groans from in the net. Danny Phantom, on the other hand, flies around and through a bunch of other walls, redirecting his parents away from Danny Fenton. “CRAP! SHIT! What the fuck am I supposed to do now?” Sighing, Danny Phantom gets one potentially stupid idea and he doesn’t know yet just how stupid it will be. 

 

Dropping to the ground to conserve and build up more energy, Danny Phantom makes haste and sneakily works his way to the wall that Danny Fenton stupidly phased through. “I am giving myself a C- for plan creation and execution today” Danny Fenton shakes his head, still inside the net. At that time Danny Phantom just makes it back to the wall, using his stored up energy he duplicates again; failing to notice the sharp jab in his back. Once again white hair faces black hair, and black gives a thumbs up as he pretends to be knocked out, slouching against the wall. Danny Phantom quickly squeezes himself behind a wall and just fucking waits, hoping his parents don’t have a scanner on them. 

 

Jack and Maddie grumpily ball up their fists at the now likely escaped ectoplasmic scum. But quickly run up to Danny when they see him slumped against a wall. Maddie lifting Danny up as Jack flips the RV back over, like a straight beast. Everyone loaded back in again, they finally do indeed go home. Jack and Maddie both feeling highly guilty about the (fake)knocked out teen in the back seat. They don’t even attempt to check the scanner, instead putting their son first as they should have from the start. 

 

Back at the warehouse, Danny Phantom comes out of hiding and removes the weird dart from his shoulder blade; instantly feeling off. “Ok, bad idea” after a couple seconds, “ok, really bad idea” as suddenly there’s a fourth Danny and something about him is not right. Then there’s a fifth, then sixth and then a seventh.“Oh fuck”, Danny quickly sticks the dart back in. Thankfully, no more Danny’s split from him however the Danny’s start teleporting all over the place like a glitching hellscape. Groaning head titled back, with a hand on the dart making sure it doesn’t accidentally fall out. “What did I ever do to deserve this”, at that second one Danny teleports and smashes straight into him. Knocking the dart out. By the time Danny has scrambled to the dart and jabbed himself again, there’s 11 new Danny’s. “Ok now I feel like I’m going to be sick”, Danny watches the hell show of Danny’s bouncing about, occasionally smacking each other, and slowly flips out his phone calling Sam. 

 

“Hey Sam”

“What’s the problem now Danny” 

“You’re not going to believe this but there’s like 17 Danny’s right now and I can’t make it stop, without stabbing myself with this STUPID FUCKING DART! Anyways how’s your day been?”

“Danny, what the fuck? Do you, like, want that suppressor jacket Tuck made? And my day’s been worrying, you dick. You just up and vanished!” 

“Yeah that sounds like a good I-ack!” As two Danny’s slam into him, the dart comes out for only a few seconds before he shoves it back in. But that was enough time to make more Danny’s.

“Danny?”

“GREAT! JUST GREAT! THAT'S JUST WHAT I NEEDED! THERE'S THREE FUCKING MORE NOW AND THEY ALL HAVE THE SAME DAMN FACIAL EXPRESSION!” 

“Okay Plasmius cool down, Tucks on his way to your phone's location. You Pan or Fan?”

“Drying Pan all the way. Can’t be a Screaming Fan with this STUPID FUCKING DART IN ME! And I’ve been running all freaking day, Power bars down the drain.” 

“Wow, well do I need to set up anything for when you get here?” 

“Ectoproof-fishing line maybe, to control these wild Danny’s” 

“Uh can’t you just, exert self-control”

“FUCKING NOPE, APPARENTLY NOT! THEY'RE JUST FUCKING. TELEPORTING EVERYWHERE”

“That’s actually way more concerning, what the hell.”

“Shit looks like Tucks here, so uh talk later?”

“Yeah sure Danny, I don’t know how your life always goes like this”

 

Hanging up the phone, Danny carefully works his way around all the bouncing, teleporting and floating Danny Phantom duplicates. The Danny Fenton who has finally gotten himself out of the net, phases his head through the wall and just mutters “this is so fucked”, walking fully through the wall; Fenton follows the “normal” Phantom. Tucker, then makes his way around a wall staring at his PDA. The two “normal” Danny’s just stare at him as one of the wild Danny’s crashes into him. “What the fuck Danny!” Then Tucker looks around and to the two Danny’s that are just standing. “Uh Danny?”. The two Danny’s nod “yeah, we’re fucking normal, well as normal is I or we can ever be. Welcome to hell.” They finish as another wild Danny slams into Danny Fenton. “Normal” Danny Phantom walks over to Tucker “dude I can’t take this stupid dart ou-” Danny Phantom gets cut off as both he and Tucker are slammed by a wild Danny. “This is like teleportation Danny ping-pong! What the hell Danny!”. Danny Phantom snapping his head over to Tucker “Oh I dOn’T kNoW mAyBe I wAnTeD tHiS fReSh HeLl TuCkEr!!!!”...yanking Tucker over to him. “JUST GIVE ME THE FUCKING VEST TUCK!!!”. Just as another wild Danny crash into them sending the dart flying “OH FUCK ME SIDEWAYS AND UP A FUCKING POLE!”. As more Danny’s start popping up Tucker aggressively shoves the vest at him. Then Tucker takes off after the dart, as Danny gets the vest on and activates it. “OH THANK FUCK! IT ACTUALLY FUCKING WORKED!” Danny flops on the ground as Danny Fenton walks over and helps Tucker avoid the wild Danny’s. Tucker shoves the dart into his pocket and immediately drags both “normal” Danny’s outside. In the process one very exhausted Danny Phantom returns to Fenton form. Tucker, then looking between the two Fenton’s and then through the doorway at the 40 odd wild Danny Phantoms. Turning back to the Fenton’s “how is this even possible? Last I checked you could only do four and that was pushing it and what the fuck is wrong with their faces?” Danny on the left just jabs a finger at him and says “you’re dragging our asses to Sams, crazy wild Danny’s included”. The other Danny cuts in “and all those are that darts fault and that dart is courtesy of my parents and I’ve been missing today also due to my parents and I CURRENTLY WANT TO DIE!”. Tucker just looks back into the room “so what are we going to do? play fucking Pokemon with your hellspawn and again what’s with the faces?” Glaring at Tucker right side Danny says “I fucking guess so and I don’t fucking know, IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE ANY FUCKING CONTROL OVER THEM!”. “Fucking Christ” Tucker breathes. “Dude all I’ve got is 3 thermoses and obviously you don’t have one at all otherwise you would have caught some already”. Tucker looks at the Danny’s as they just stare and slowly facepalm each other. “Danny you have got to be kidding me”   Tucker groans when left side Danny shrugs saying “we were just going tackle them and drag them to Sam’s. Stringing them to ectoline like fucking balloons.” Left Danny then pulls out a, clearly empty, thermos. “You’re a fucking tit, you know that?” Right side Danny glares and then points at other Danny “that FUCKER has been running all FUCKING day, I’ve been stuck inside a FUCKING net and the third one is off pretending to be knocked the FUCK out on the Fenton couch. WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM US!”. Tucker’s jaw drops “there’s another one? Seriously? And man you’ve had one hell of a day.” Both them glare at him and shout “TELL ME ABOUT IT!”. 

 

“Alright, Danny’s let's take some of that, clearly pent-up, anger out on yourselves.” Pausing to think “do you think that counts as self-punishment?”. One of the Danny’s hits him on the head with their thermos as the other says “I can’t feel whatever happens to them others wise I’D BE SCREAMING IN FUCKING AGONY BY NOW”. Tucker is confused until he clues in that the wild Danny’s are straight up crashing into everything, spinning and teleporting rapidly. “Ok, point and I also think you would be vomiting, sweet Plasmius. Uh I think we should do this shit, like, now, dude”. Shrugging the two Danny’s run in, fucking screaming, thermos’s in hand and shooting the beam everywhere. Shaking his head Tucker runs in and joins the fun. Eventually, Tucker has to switch to his second thermos because, sweet fuck there are so many Danny’s. Eventually, they stand, with shaking thermoses and one remaining wild Danny. One of the Danny’s eyes his thermos with a mix of caution and anger “this shit is going to FUCKING EXPLODE”. “Yeah no shit Danny, so I guess let’s tackle? The last one and just like drag it away?”. The other Danny shrugs “yeah, fuck it and then we’ll throw it at Sam. Maybe the balloon idea is still useful.”. Tucker chuckles “that is going to be fucking hilarious”. On that note the three fucking leap on the last wild Danny as it spins in front of them. However, the wild Danny keeps teleporting; dragging the Danny’s and Tucker with it. “HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT NOT HAPPY TIME NOT HAPPY TIME” Tucker cries as one or both? Danny’s scream “OH YOU GOD DAMN FUCK, FUCK ALL OF THIS I WILL FUCK YOU WITH A POLE AND ROLL YOU IN FUCKING CAT LITTER!”. The Danny’s just end up wailing on the wild Danny, teeth bared and basically full on feral. Scaring the living hell out of Tucker, as Tucker just decides fuck it and suck the wild Danny into his over-filled thermos as well. The three get dropped to the ground, both Danny’s completely started and genuinely mad at their opponent's sudden cop-out. “WHAT THE FUCK!” Both snapping their heads towards Tucker, “TUCK! WHAT THE FUCK!”. Tucker just throws his hand up at the two feral ass Danny’s “dude it needed to be done, chill out.”. Lowering his hands “though honestly, I shouldn’t be surprised you’d be so eager to beat yourself up”. The two Danny’s get up and silently stalk over to him, grabbing both his arms as he internally freaks out. They drag him outside the building, Tucker finally rights himself and gets them to let go. Tucker digs into his pockets and throws down a tiny disc creating a tiny self-contained ghost trap and he puts the thermos’s inside. Both Danny’s follow suit, though they do it angrily. 

 

“Dudes, my cars just down there. Like always I’ll ask you, try not to destroy it.” Both Danny’s flip him off but then all three of them burst out laughing. “This is easily the weirdest fucking thing to ever happen to me and whoops” Tucker instantly stops “whoops what Danny?”...”DANNY WHOOPS WHAT?”. One of the Danny’s says “third me joined us in laughing and now mom and dad thinks he has a concussion”. Tucker laughs some more “Wow this day really really hates you”. 

 

Meanwhile, in the Fenton household. “Jazz I’m fine, I swear!” Jazz glares at him “Danny you keep barely containing laughter, jerking randomly and your basically furious for no reason. You are not fine.”. Danny falls back groaning against the sofa as his parents hover around him and Jazz, kicking his legs and silently screaming into the pillow. Rolling back over he growls and stares defiantly at the ceiling.  _I really wish she knew our code terms right about now. At least other_ mes _are off to Sam’s now. This is all just fucking peachy, fucking great._ Jazz snaps her fingers in Danny’s face “there you go being all pissed off again.”. Maddie chimes in “Jasmine, sweetie are you sure he doesn’t need to go to the hospital?”. Both Jazz and Danny quickly say “no, that’s not needed.”. Danny, trying to salvage the situation, “how bout I just take a nap, right here and we can all see how, TOTALLY FINE I AM. Once I’m awake and y’all have CHILLED OUT.” Danny forcibly curls up on the couch pulling blankets over his shoulders. “Fine. But I’m staying here and watching you for anything. And I mean anything” Jazz says with understood meaning. Danny, of course, doesn’t actually fall asleep but he makes a damn good show of it. Jazz eventually shoos Jack and Maddie to bed and as soon as they’re gone Danny snaps his eyes open. Jazz, startled “ Danny what the hell?”. Rolling his eyes “I was waiting for them to go because they don’t know”, Jazz is confused for a heartbeat but then nods. “Ah so ghost thing then?” Chuckling Danny says “I’m a duplicate Jazz, mom and dad spent all day running after me so much so that I had to duplicate to trick them away. But then I had to do it again because they found Phantom me, again and then I entered a brand new fresh hell.”. Jazz stares and then shakes herself “so where’s the real you or aren’t your duplicates real yous as well? And what do you mean by hell?” Jazz quickly looks up checking that Jack and Maddie really are in bed. “The other two are with Tuck and about 40 or 50 other Danny’s” at that Jazz goes completely bugged eyed “what? How?” Danny huffs “like I told Tuck like, 2 hours ago. Parents got me with a weird dart and my duplication powers went fucking nutty. Got Tuck to bring a power suppression vest we designed, shit fucking works it seems, and now we’re heading to Sam’s to try and fix it.” Jazz shakes her head “so what there’s, what 50 or so invisible yous all flying into one house?”. Danny bursts out laughing at this “fuck no, all the duplicates that resulted from the dart thing are completely fucked up. Bouncing all over the god damn place, teleporting and shit. To kick that shit off  I have no fucking control over them at all so they’re all stuffed in thermos’s”. Jazz rubs her temples, “well I can’t let you, or at least this you, go over to Sam’s. That would be too suspicious.” Sighing “so you’ll just have to stay put and try to act normal.”. Danny stares at her “fucking normal? Really and how fucking well has that worked so far. I’m exhausted, been assaulted multiple times by myself, assaulted myself, and did I mention that the stupid vest is very fucking uncomfortable?” Jazz raises her eyebrows so Danny continues on with his rant. “It’s like being fucking pressure cooked inside a pot filled with nails. But if I take it off BAM! More fucking wild Danny’s. Plus so long as it’s on I can’t absorb any duplicates. It’s fucking exhausting controlling three fucking bodies. Being stuck in a net for hours also wasn’t any fucking fun, they’re not made for comfort you know. Oh and both my legs are fucking busted from going out a fucking window and shit-“ Danny bats away Jazz’s hand as she, alarmed, tries to check his legs. “Not these fucking legs, my originals. I don’t even think Tuck’s fucking noticed since I’ve been fucking floating every damn where. But I had to run on them for a bit to conserve energy earlier so they’re probably pretty damn fucked.”. Jazz sits massaging her head, “is there literally anything I can do Danny? And please have your original stay off your or their legs.”. Chuckling “Jazz all you can really do is help convince mom and dad I’m fine so I can go over to Sam’s as soon as possible. The trips going to take about another 10 minutes. So it’d be fucking fantastic if I could focus on the shit going down there, rather than trying to put my effort towards managing mom and dad here.”. Jazz sighs, “I’ll do what I can little brother, for now you can just pretend to be sleeping at least. Think you can tell me what the dart looks like though, so I can check the lab for it?”. Danny facepalms, “yeah, fuck, that’s probably a good idea. I don’t know what colour the liquid or whatever inside was but it’s about the size of my thumb, has a flaming Fenton F on it, and the needle part is really fucking long.”. Jazz pats Danny on the shoulder as she gets up “alright you get some sleep and try to sort this out.”. With that Jazz heads down to the lab with one more look in on her parents, who have both fallen asleep. 

 

Tucker pulls up to Sam’s place and the Danny’s phase them and their cargo straight into her room. “Wow that took you, three? A while. What the hell happened?” Sam asks with a curious smirk. Tucker’s the first to open his mouth “well the Danny’s basically assaulted us, we had to play Pokemon with them and Dannys’ parents think his other duplicate has a concussion.” One of the Danny’s throws his hands up “Yeah because I’m acting fucking nutty because of dealing with these FUCKING THINGS!” he gestured wildly to the thermoses. “Don’t need the ectoline anymore by the way. Oh, also both legs are fucking smashed”. Tucker whips around “dude what! When?”. And Sam aggressively says “sit” while pointing to her bed after putting plastic on it. “When I fucking launched myself out a DAMN window after being smacked in the face by a SIGN and destroying a child’s ice-cream cone.” Sam rolls her eyes “you damn monster”. “I couldn’t fucking float cause my power bar was down the drain. Still kinda is but not so damn bad.”. Tucker shakes his head “dude, again, today hates you.”. The second Danny floats over to Tucker as the first Danny lifts up his pant legs. “You have any more vests? Cause while this shit is horribly fucking uncomfortable it’s better than descending waves of wild Danny’s upon Amity Park.” Tucker shakes his head “no, but I’ll get right on that cause yeah I don’t want to see another one of them.” Sam rolls her eyes “could they really be that bad, basically they’re just Danny but not under his control right?” Both Tucker and the two Danny’s all say “sweet Plasmius fucking no”. Just as Sam exclaims “Plasmius Danny! Did you like walk around on them like this or something?!”. The Danny’s smirk. “You fucking did you moron!” Sam slaps him on the head as she gets to work fixing his shredded legs. After about an hour the second Danny pipes up, “hey, Jazz found some more of what is likely the STUPID FUCKING DARTS that did this. And of course there’s no already made cure for it because WHY WOULD THERE FUCKING BE!”. Tucker waves off the Danny “we’ll just have to make our own. Think other you or Jazz could get it here?” Danny shakes his head “no they’ve basically under lockdown till that Danny’s deemed healthy. But I don’t see why this Danny can’t go.” Danny starts to float but prompt slams back down with an angry growl, both Danny’s suddenly look much worse for the wear. “Uh dude, I think that’s not happening. I’ll just go myself.” The Danny slumped on the windowsill flat out growls “this is FUCKING STUPID!”. Sighing Sam asks the Danny she’s working on “should we be concerned?”. That Danny shakes his head tiredly “no it’s just because of all the duplication and actively maintaining 3 bodies. The fucked up Danny’s don’t seem to be a drain but the two true fuckers are”. The other Danny turns his head over “hey, I take offence to that!”. Which causes for Sam to look quite concerned. “Fuckin chill Sam, I’m stuck with this bullshit for now so I’m going to fucking dick around with it. Plasmius I could use a fucking nap”. Danny flops back in the bed, earning a glare from Sam. “I’m trying to fix your legs you know and I hate to say it but this is a lost cause. You are actually going to have to go get this fixed, Danny.” Windowsill Danny is the one to respond “ha! BeCaUsE tHaT wIlL gO oVeR sO fUcKiNg WeLl! Hey, Mr. And Mrs. Fenton your son came in with his legs straight fucked.” Moving his hands wildly “What do you mean he’s sitting on our fucking couch with a probable concussion”.  Sam sighs “yeah well, Danny only so much can be done without actual major surgical equipment. And they won’t let even me buy that stuff, they’re afraid of start-up serial killers or something.”. This time bed Danny replied, “well then I’ll just wait my legs out and see if they fix themselves”. Sam stands up so she knows he can see her glaring “Danny that’s completely moronic, the sooner you go the better. This isn’t going to magic itself away.”. All she gets out of bed Danny before he passes out is “says you”. 

 

—During that time at Fenton works—

 

Jazz watches as Danny just sorta groans and then suddenly looks like he just ran a marathon. “Danny, you alright there?” Concern filling her voice. “Yeah just tired and drained, by now I’d normally have automatically reabsorbed my duplicates but I can’t with the vest on. So I’m still expending energy maintaining them, oh and Tucks on his way over for the darts.” Jazz nods understanding, “I’ll give it to him when he gets here but you need to actually sleep or let the original you sleep.” Danny just tiredly waves her off and he wiggles in his blankets. By the time Tucker gets there Danny is out cold. “Tucker quick question, just how bad are actual Danny’s legs?” Jazz asks as she gives Tucker the darts she found. Tucker, pulling out the one from his pocket confirms they’re the same before answering “pretty bad, the idiot walked with them all busted up”. Jazz sighs “I know, he mentioned that while ranting. I’m not impressed.”. Tucker, chuckling “I don’t think anyone is but-”

Tucker is cut off by a massive explosion. Tucker sighs but Jazz is the one to speak “I don’t want any of hims going off fighting. I don’t care what it is, Danny gets the night off.”. Tucker chuckles “tell that to Danny not me...” Tucker trials off as he stares at the road “oh no”. “Whatever it is Danny’s not dealing with it”. Tucker just side-eyes her, “Uh actually it’s Danny or a Danny that needs to be dealt with”. Jazz juts her head out the door as she says “what?”. Quickly she spots Danny floating in the street with a strange facial expression when it suddenly is above someone house and then slams into a mailbox. “Dear god, that’s one of the wild Danny’s isn’t it. God that’s weird.” Tucker nods “yeah now imagine 40 of them all doing that in a small room”. Tucker turns and waves bye at her as he runs off back to Sam’s. Leaving Jazz to shake her head at Danny’s sleeping form though she pauses when she notices that he almost looks like he’s glitching occasionally. “Well there’s no way that’s good”. 

 

When Tucker gets back he sees that Sam’s side window and wall have all been blown out, one Danny is passed out in the grass and Sam appears to be carrying the other. Shouting at Tucker “we need to get both them somewhere safe to recharge and holy hell you guys were not kidding about these things being hellspawn.”. Just as she finishes a wild Danny knocks her feet out as it slams into them, causing her to fling broken legs Danny on to the ground. Grunting awake, that Danny goes to get up but Tucker rushes over, “dude, no you are way too drained. Go back to sleep.” Tucker, picking him up yells to Sam “grab the other, well take them to Danny’s house. Mines too far away and we have to deal with this bullshit before they destroy the town!”. “Roger that! He can heal faster in his room anyways!” Sam yells back as she hoists up the lawn Danny. Booking it down the street to Danny’s house. 

 

Jazz is watching the board-cast of the dubbed “dannypocalypse” that just started on ghost watch, as Sam and Tucker burst in carrying two unconscious Danny’s. “How the hell aren’t your parents up?” Sam asks as she and Tucker take the Danny’s to his/their room. Once they run back down as quietly as they can Jazz answers “dad can sleep through anything and mom has special earplugs to sleep through dad.”. The two nod as the rush to the lab, coming back up with many thermoses in tow. Quickly running right out the door, shouting back “take couch Danny to his room!”. Jazz quickly does so, though she’s not sure why, before she shakes her head as she turns back to the screen covered in Danny’s going everywhere like ping-pong balls of doom while also teleporting randomly. One flies face first at the camera with its never-changing facial expression, almost making her scream. Shaking herself off “at least they’re all Phantoms, otherwise Danny would be completely outed.”. Jazz opts to go back to the lab, to see what else she can find. It doesn’t take her too long to find the plans for the darts. “Well, this would have been useful to find earlier. Tucker could use these I’m sure.”. Sitting down Jazz elects to read over the plans herself. Eventually wheezing out “oh Danny is going to love this.”. 

 

Sam and Tucker spend most of the night rounding up the Danny’s but early on they had been joined by The Red Huntress. “What the hell are you two doing?!”. Tucker looking up “what does it look like? Making fine wine?”. Gliding down near them she fires a blast at a wild Danny, making it spin but leaving it completely unharmed “what the hell is up with these things!? They're like indestructible!?”. Tucker chuckles as he catches another wild Danny in his thermos. “For once you really truly can blame the Fenton’s!”. Sam shoots Tucker a warning glare but he just rolls his eyes at her. “What the hell do you mean?!” The Red Huntress asks as she full on drops to the ground walking up to Tucker. Tucker whips out his PDA, scrolls a bit and shows her the image some kid had captured of the offending dart hitting Danny in the back with the Fenton’s holding the weapon. Shaking her head “Jesus Christ what the hell was in that! And you’d think after everything they would have stopped going after him!”. Shrugging Sam says “that’s stubborn grown-ups for you”. Eventually catching up a sizeable amount of Danny’s, The Red Huntress walks up to the two of them; deciding now is a good time to have a relaxed conversation in the middle of the street as the remaining wild Danny’s wreak havoc. “you two have any clue where the actual Phantom is or how to fix this?”. Tucker smirks “well hopefully, his resting because there’s no way this” gesturing at the occasional wild Danny, “isn’t exhausting”. She nods curtly “yeah from what I’ve seen duplication is really tiring but there’s something seriously wrong with these duplicates”. Sam mutters under her breath “yeah no shit”. “Well whatever, I’m going to the Fenton’s to see if I can find that dart thing and tear a new one into those idiots.” The Red Huntress turns to leave but Tucker snatches out to grab her arm. “No!” Composing himself as she eyes him annoyed. Tucker fishes in his pants, producing the empty dart “already done and the Fenton’s are sleeping. Personally, I don’t want them waking up to this and trying to “deal with it” themselves.”. The Red Huntress takes the dart and eyes it “I figured as much, you were probably already hanging out at Danny when this happened. Where is Danny anyways?”. Sam and Tucker both shrug unable to come up with a good excuse. “Figures, that kid runs off at the worst of times. But I AM going to Fenton Works and I AM berating those two. They deserve to experience this bullshit, reap what the sow and all that.” The Red Huntress zips away before either can stop her. “Well fuck” is all Tucker has to say as the once hunter of Danny Phantom flies to Danny’s House, which has two too many Danny’s in it. At that moment another car alarm goes of as the stiff arm of a wild Danny impales it.

 

The Red Huntress speeds over to Fenton works and knocks angrily on the door. Jazz, all too familiar with angry knocks, glares at the door as she walks over “Well look another pissed off basket case, hooray for me.”. Opening the door she’s shocked to find The Red Huntress. Composing herself quickly “let me guess, you want Fenton stuff to help deal with the dannypocalypse?” As The Red Huntress steps in aggressively. “Tucker apparently is already working on the dart thing so no, I’m here to shout angrily at YOUR DAMN PARENTS”. The Red Huntress, quickly stalks up the stairs before Jazz can stop her but just before she gets past Danny’s room one of the Danny’s pitches out the door crashing to the floor in front of her. Both The Red Huntress and Jazz yelp “Danny! Are you ok?”. The Red Huntress momentarily forgets about the Fenton’s in lue of helping Danny. However, one of the other Danny’s was already dragging that Danny by his feet back into the room. Looking up, the second Danny locks eyes with The Red Huntress‘s helmet. Who quickly jerks her head up and down from Danny to Danny as Jazz just stares in shock. “Danny? Danny what the HELL!” The Red Huntress borderline yells but is quickly hushed by Jazz as the floor Danny replies “Uh, hi?” As the third Danny, with still broken legs groans “THIS DAY COULDN'T GET ANY MORE FUCKING PERFECT!”. Causing The Red Huntress to shove her head in the door as Jazz pinches her nose. The Red Huntress, no longer giving a shit, as she takes in the sight of a third Danny, rips off her helmet off. “WHAT THE FUCK!”. Jazz throws her hands up completely giving up on the hope of some peace and quiet. She then follows Valarie, as she storms in. Jazz stops to help second Danny heave the floor Danny off the floor and onto a beanie-bag. Sighing “why can’t you ever just let yourself sleep, Danny”. Valarie paces back and forth. “Why are there three of you? HOW are the three of you? What is going on? WHO ARE YOU?!”. Danny mutters “a lot of fucking bullshit that’s what” before genuinely responding. “Now is like the worst fucking time Valarie, BUT GOOD GOD DAMN FUCK IT!”. The broken Danny flails his arms straight up smacking another Danny in the face. Beanie-bag Danny and just-fucking-smacked-in-the-face Danny turn and glare at broken Danny. “I will hit me IF I DAMN WELL WANT TO!” Broken Danny shouts as the just-fucking-smacked-in-the-face Danny starts weakly smacking him, which then descends into a slap fight. Valarie rips them apart shouting “I’ll repeat WHAT THE FUCK DANNY!”. The beanie-bag Danny stands up and points at her as she turns her head to him, still holding the two other Danny’s wrists in the air. “EVERY SINGLE KIND OF FUCK! EVERY SINGLE ONE! FENTON PHANTOM FENTON PHANTOM! SAME FUCKING THING! NOW PUT ME DOWN!”. Jazz then realized that broken Danny’s actually being lifted off the bed as Valarie quickly drops both Danny’s. Broken Danny rubs a hand down his left leg “fucking Christ FUCK ME SO MUCH!” Jazz runs over, yanking his pant leg up to check for bleeding. Groaning, she runs downstairs to get fresh bandaging. Valarie wide-eyed and worried “what happened to your leg?” And not even half a second later “WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN “SAME FUCKING THING!” WHAT THE FUCK!”. The Danny that was previously on a beanie-bag grabs her shoulders, spinning her around, and just straight up transforms into Phantom in front of her. “HOW THE FUCK!” Valarie jumps a couple of inches off the floor and nearly falls over but standing Danny Fenton catches her. Just as Sam, Tucker and Jazz all run into the room. 

 

“Wow, didn’t know you two? Had gotten back together” Sam smirks with a hand on her hip as she waves around her thermos. Danny Phantom, being closest to the door, looks them up and down; noting their dishevelled appearances. “Ok, what the fuck did I miss?”. Valarie, struggling back to her feet, “we haven’t and how? Seriously how? Did you miss THE FUCKING SWARM OF PHANTOMS OUTSIDE!” All three Danny’s snap their heads to Sam and Tucker as Jazz slips over to broken Danny, getting to work on his leg. Sam noticing “did you fuck your legs up again you moron?”. While Tucker explains “the wild Danny’s all fucking escaped dude”. All three Danny’s shout “WHAT!”. Everyone flinching to cover their ears, Tucker turns to Jazz “how in the hell are your parents still asleep?”. At this Jazz just shrugs. Meanwhile, Sam groans out “yeah and they blew up my damn room, I don’t even have walls anymore!”. Valarie starts waving her hands around “whoa whoa, wait what? You mean to tell me you already captured them all once! And again What. The. Hell. Danny!”. Jazz sighs “ apparently they did and the rundown is basically-” taking a deep breath “Danny is half ghost and Phantom is his ghost form. The basement ghost portal messed him up when it turned on-“ broken Danny cutting in “with me inside it, might I fucking remind you”. Jazz continuing, “-basically half killing him. But our parents don’t know so could you. Stop. Shouting.”. Valarie looks from Danny to Danny, taking in all three. Slightly hurt, “why didn’t you FUCKING TELL ME YOU MORON! I’ve been fucking hunting you and all this fucking time you-! I could have KILLED YOU!” Suddenly one last wild Danny wizzes past the window as Tucker groans running down the steps. Valarie, sitting down finally, “and what the hell danny, how did this and that happen?!” She gestures towards the three Danny’s and then jab’s her thumb at the window. Phantom explaining, for what feels like the 50th time, “parents chase me. Duplicate to escape, twice. Get darted. Wild Danny’s everywhere. And before you ask, I DO NOT HAVE ANY FUCKING CONTROL OVER THEM!”. “And the legs?” Valerie asks. As Sam and Jazz say in unison “he jumped through a window”. Valarie looks at the broken Danny “and why didn’t you just float or whatever you moron.”. Broken Danny crosses his arms “I was too fucking exhausted ok. I’d been running all fucking day. And as soon as my parents found Fenton me they had the FUCKING AUDACITY TO ASK ME WHERE I HAD BEEN ALL FUCKING DAY!”. Tucker coming back in shakes his head “dude, at this point you should just tell them.”. All the Danny’s roll their eyes and broken Danny asks “so have you figured out how to fix this yet so I can take this STUPID FUCKING THING OFF!” Danny points at his vest. Tucker just lets his hands fall limp to his sides “dude, I haven’t even had a chance to look at the darts. I’ve been chasing yous all over town.”. Jazz perks up as she remembers the dart plans, pulling them out of her back pocket she shoves them at broken Danny. “I found this in the lab after Tucker left. Thankfully, it’s not harmful but well...” she trails off as Danny glares angrily at the paper, then Tucker grabs it away . Slowly the paper is passed around as everyone, even Valarie begins to snicker. Not-broken Danny Fenton mutters “I’m going to fucking kill you all.”. Jazz smirks, “Danny, it’s pretty funny. If you had used literally any other power before getting darted you wouldn’t be in this mess.”. Broken Danny crosses his arms and grumbles “I was conserving energy”. “And there lies the irony” Tucker says sticking a finger in the air “in trying to conserve energy you stuck yourself in a way where you expend even more energy”. Earning a glare from Danny, “I will strangle you in your sleep.”.  Jazz smacks his head, “not on these legs you won’t”. Danny smacks his own forehead “I really am a dumbass”. Tucker smirks as he says “that’s what we’ve all been telling you, dude” as broken Danny sits up and simultaneous changes to Phantom and into his ghostly tail. Everyone jerks at the loud snapping sounds that makes. “DANNY WHAT THE FUCK!”, “YOU REALISE YOU’RE A DUMBASS ONLY TO BE A DUMBASS!”, “HOW DOES THIS HELP ANYTHING!”. Broken Danny rolls his eyes as he changes his tail back to legs. Having functionally, reset every piece of bone into its rightful spot. Sam just gapes “how the?”. As she runs over inspecting his still mangled legs but no longer with bones or bone chips out of place. “I’m not sure whether to call you a dumbass for not doing that sooner or call you a genius for knowing that would work.”. Tucker eyes Danny, “you did know that would work right?”. All three Dannys’ just shrug as everyone else sighs. Tucker turning back to the plans and the darts in hand “I’m going to be in the lab actually getting somewhere on this.” He jumps down the steps two at a time. 

 

After a few minutes of awkward silence, “So how the hell have you guys been telling the Dannys’ apart?”. Both Sam and slightly-less-broken-but-still-broken Danny answer “we haven’t been”. Danny, shrugging “they’re all me so it doesn’t really matter which one you talk to”. Valarie shakes her head “yeah well, that’s too damn weird for me today. I’m all maxed out on weird.”. Sam sighs “ok then...how the hell are we going to tell you three apart.” As she turns to face the Danny that’s closest to her, which happens to be broken Danny. “Well doesn’t Original Danny have to wear the suppressor vest, so he’s easy” Jazz supplies. “Well that still leaves two” Valarie grumbles, still rather freaked out at the sight of three Dannys’.  

“You know what? We’ll just fucking wear wrist bands” as broken Danny grabs a white cuff, Fenton Danny puts on a black cuff, and Phantom Danny lifts up a green cuff. Jazz, taking the three in, “yeah, that’ll work. Subtle but noticeable, comfy yet stylish.”. Tucker interjects through Danny’s phone “and in your colours, all you’d need is red and you’d have your entire make up.” White Danny rolls his eyes, “Tuck, I also have blue eyes.”. Everyone can hear Tucker slap his own face as Valarie mutters “are we just going to ignore that Tucker’s on the phone without there being a call”. White Danny rolls his eyes “he fucking hacked it, what’s new... though he SHOULD BE FOCUSED ON OTHER THINGS!” White Danny finishes, shouting. “It’s not like I’m holding the damn phone and you know how I hate being out of the loop.”, to Tucker’s credit they can hear him tinkering away. “If anyone gets to be pissy about being out of the loop it’s me, YOU FUCKS!” Valerie cuts in as black Danny rubs his neck. As white Danny yells,“Well, you spent all your time TRYING TO FUCKING MURDER ME!” She glares at him and huffs “I WOULD HAVE STOPPED IF YOU FUCKING TOLD ME!”. Black Danny throws his hands up, “I AINT NO FUCKING MINDREADER! MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE FUCKING ASKED!” Valerie gaps at him, “HOW THE FUCK WAS I EVEN SUPPOSED TO KNOW THIS SHIT WAS POSSIBLE! NO ONE ASKS ABOUT THE IMPOSSIBLE DANNY!” Sam smirks, “and that right there is why no one has figured you out yet Danny.”. Green Danny glares at Sam, “WELL THAT’S FUCKING STUPID AND THIS TOWN IS FUCKING STUPID!”. Everyone else just shrugs, unable to disagree. Then a realization dawns on Valerie, “you, you fucking dated me even though you knew I was trying to kill you?” Sam nods as does every Danny. “ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE!”. Sam smirks, “that’s what I said. But Mr. Deathwish over here didn’t care”.  “LET ME BURY MY SELF PRESERVATION IN PEACE!”. As both Sam and Valerie groan, white Danny rubs at his chest annoyed that it seems tighter. When suddenly he hears cracking sounds and all the Danny’s look at the vest. 

 

“OH, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!” White Danny cries as he watches the pieces of his suppression vest explode outwards, as if in slow-motion. Instantaneously, over three hundred wild Danny’s’ explode out of him like an absurdist supernova. The grand overwhelming mass of Dannys’ blasts out Danny’s walls, floor and ceiling, destroying half the house and leaving Danny and co. Sprawled all over the blast site. Somehow, through sheer cosmic luck, his parents' bedroom and lab are fully intact; parents still sound asleep. White Danny stands slouching in the centre of everything, wild-eyed and growling. Eventually, as Sam and the two other Danny’s stagger up, white Danny shouts “FUCK ME AND MY VERY EXISTENCE! I AM AN AFRONT TO GOD AND I FUCKING LIKE IT THAT WAY!” before he collapses, unconscious. Valerie rolls over, covered in dirt and a knife? As hundreds of wild Danny’s spin, smack, and crash everywhere. Jazz wanders over to the tv as it springs back to life telling of the dannypocalypse’s sudden return after mysteriously vanishing. Tucker groans “Not again...”. Valarie violently shakes black Danny “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU MORON!-“ only to get cut off by a wild Danny. Suddenly Tucker bolts up fucking sprinting at the lab, being the only one to notice in the mayhem that even more wild Danny’s are being formed at this very second. He doesn’t even bother taking the stairs, just straight flings himself down. Moving wildly to piece together a fix for this bullshit. Chanting, “fuck me, fuck this, fuck everything”. His manic inventing is highlighted by a backdrop of screaming, destruction, thermos noises, and an endless waterfall of swears. 

 

Up above Sam screams “TUCK WHERE’S THE OTHER DAMN VEST!? TUCK!” Looking around unable to find him “FOR FUCKS SAKE! YOU BETTER BE EITHER DEAD OR OFF DOING SOMETHING USEFUL OR SO HELP ME!”. The two Danny’s aggressively slap the hell out of white Danny’s face, “WAKE UP LUETENET!”. Valarie glares at them as she pole vaults over a wild Danny only to get smacked by two others, “THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR VIDEO GAME REFERENCES! HOLY SHIT! IS EVERYTHING A JOKE TO YOU!”. White Danny is slapped into consciousness just in time to hear that last bit. “YOU BET IT FUCKING IS! I DO WHAT I WANT BECAUSE I! AM! GOD!”. A sledgeHammer slams into the white Danny’s feet, “MUST GOD MOCK ME!”. Looking around the trio of Danny’s realizes the wild Danny’s, in their wild workings, are kicking up and flinging around all the contents he’s stored in that part of the house for years. “I THOUGH YOU WERE GOD”, Valarie shouts back as green Danny dive bombs her from behind. “YEAH AND I’M MOCKING MYSELF!”, Green Danny shouts at her as he rolls away from an incoming wild Danny that has two knives sticking out its chest. “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR! YOU MADE ME MISS!” Green Danny just glares and points to the needles stabbed into the ground where she once was. “WHAT THE FUCK! WHY ARE THEY THROWING STUFF!”. Sam slams up against the last bit of inside kitchen wall, the five others running to join her; thermos’s all full. Sam wags her finger at white Danny, “NOT YOU! YOU'LL JUST FILL THE INSIDE OF THE HOUSE WITH THESE HELLSPAWN”. White Danny stops, growls and throws his arms out to the side “FUCK YOU TOO THEN!”. Just as a new wild Danny spawns out of him and collides head-on with another wild Danny, inches away from white Danny. The impact sends him flying into the road. Sam and the others can’t see him but they do hear all three Danny’s, two of which are inside with Sam, Jazz and Valarie, shout “HAVEN'T MY LEGS SUFFERED ENOUGH FOR MY SINS!”. Sam shakes her head and mutters “Jesus fucking Christ. I don’t have any more damn bandages.”. Valarie grabs the black Danny “again, WHY THE FUCK are they throwing stuff!”. Danny shoves her off him with his teeth bared, “their FUCKING NOT.”. Jazz interrupts, “I think what Danny’s trying to say is, their stirring up everything in their path and by sheer velocity sending every piece of debris and random items all over the place.”. Valarie looking outside, “WHY THE FUCK DO YOU OWN SO MANY WEAPONS AND SHARP THINGS!”. Sam just sighs, “blame Danny, he hides things intangibly inside his walls. He probably has enough to supply an army in his room walls alone”. “OF COURSE I FUCKING DO! HAVE YOU SEEN MY FUCKING LIFE!”. Hearing a sudden explosion down the street, “Danny, even I think it’s completely insane to keep FUCKING GRENADES inside the walls”. Jazz jumps in just as a wild Danny head smashes its head straight through the only unbroken window, expression never changing. “HOLY FUCK!...and Danny, why the hell would you make you own room a death trap!”. “BECAUSE DEATH GIVES ME LIFE AND EVERY TIME I NEED SOMETHING IT’S FUCKING MOVED! IF ONLY I CAN TOUCH IT THEN NO ONE CAN FUCK WITH MY SHIT!” both Danny’s spin around and crouch, ready to pounce, as Tucker races up the steps, his glasses missing a lense. Bending over and huffing wildly he sticks his hand out, a funky blue dart in it. Green Danny, straightening up, mutters, “you just had to make it blue to spite me didn’t you.” Everyone can see Tucker’s grin as he tilts his head up, other hand still on his knees “now your fucking complete, dude. And I am redeemed.” Sam just shakes her head as she grabs the dart and shoves into green Danny’s palm. “You’re the one with ghost powers and you’re the one duplicating to hell and back. Go fix your shit.”. Valarie steps up, “oh hell no, this moron is not going by himself.” Black Danny puts his hands on hips, “NO FUCKING SHIT”. Valarie just glares at black Danny “YOU’RE BOTH THE SAME DAMN PERSON! IT DOESN'T COUNT! A MORON TIMES TWO IS STILL A MORON!”. Sam groans, “just go out there you angry babies, sweet Plasmius.”. Both Danny’s and Valerie roll their eyes at Sam as they bolt out. Sam leans over to Jazz, “they’re so getting back together”. Tucker smirks as he overhears, “they’re our atomic power couple, get it? Since their both walking warheads?”. Jazz groans, “Danny has tainted you.”. Sam just shrugs, “well, they are a match made in anger, clearly.”. Tucker flops down onto the ground as the house shakes and a wild Danny comes crashing in and just starts ping-pong bouncing around. The three swat at it with brooms. Jazz shakes her head, “I think I better grab more thermos’s. We don’t know that Danny will be able to reabsorb any of these monstrosities.”. Sam calls to her as Jazz runs over to the lab, lightly stepping over needles, knives, two swords and what looks like a jigsaw trap?, “Ms. Psychology textbook! why is it that teenage super heroes are all so angry and aggressive?”. Jazz yells from down the steps “because the ones who aren’t die!” Continuing as she comes back up, arms full of sweet sweet thermos, “you can’t face the things they do, day after day, carry the responsibilities, and keep deep secrets like that; without being an energetic firecracker. Aggressive anger is like determination on steroids.”. Handing out the thermos’s they prepare for another assault on the wild Danny’s as they hear someone, most likely a Danny shout, “VEHICULAR MANSLAUGHTER YOU FUCKING FUCK!”.  They come out in time to see Valerie, on her board, straight up throw one of the “normal” Danny’s at the white Danny. While the other “normal” Danny is two foot stomping on the face of a wild Danny. The three regular humans blast their thermos’s in random directions other than where the three Danny’s are, because the damn wild Danny’s are literally everywhere. Tucker slams the thermos down on the head of a wild Danny just in time to see green Danny flying jab white Danny in the chest with the dart, as white Danny physically flings himself at the impact. Both of whom are snarling, teeth fully bared as they do so. “WHAT IS HE TRYING TO DO! PIERCE HIMSELF STRAIGHT THROUGH OR SOMETHING!” Tucker cries. Sam winds up rolling through a bunch of used bloody bandages at the same time that three becomes one, again. “Can’t he at least throw this stuff out? Lazy fucker”. Danny, all back together, fucking books it over to Jazz who throws a thermos straight at his face, he lets it slam into his face. Muttering, while laying on the ground “now that tickled my nostalgia bone”. Jazz just sighs as everyone continues catching all the wild Danny’s throughout the night. 

 

“Remind me to never use duplication to escape my parents ever again.” Danny groans, as he slumps against a wall. “the only positive is that this has to be a new Highscore for number of times one of us almost died.”. Tucker exhausted slaps him in the chest, “I say lets beat it next year”. Jazz jerks her head over to the boys “absolutely not and Danny sit down. There’s no way your legs are healed.”. At this Danny starts laughing “what the fuck does healed even mean anymore!?”. Jazz grimaces at this. Sam drags Valerie over to the three, “I say we head back to Danny’s, it’s the only place where we won’t get into serious trouble.”. Danny and Jazz scoff “hell they’d be proud”. Jazz adding, “plus we have to make up an explanation for the house.”. “Fuck that! I ain’t doing that! I say watch the fucking news, that’s the fucking story right there!”. Jazz looks at Danny “you know they’ll blame Phantom?”. “NO FUCKING SHIT! DO I CARE!? FUCKING NO!”. Sam smirks, “you could just tell them everything, Pan Fan included”. Danny glares “FUCK NO! EAT A DICK SAM!”. She just rolls her eyes “I can’t, I’m vegan.”. Valarie groans “Uh guys I’d like a couch right about now. And what’s a Pan Fan?”. Danny goes and scoops her up bridal style and just walks off, “Pan means Phantom, Fan means Fenton” calling back to the others “you fucks coming or what?”. As Jazz trails after him scolding him about walking on his, still, broken legs. While Danny and Valerie mutter about code words. Tucker and Sam watch them go a bit before following themselves. Quickly the yard comes into view, Jazz can’t help but shake her head, “how did you even fit half this into your walls Danny.”. “Fucking creatively that’s how, and now there’s NOWHERE TO FUCKING PUT IT!”, Valerie slaps him, “my ears are right here you moron. I would like to keep my eardrums thank you very much.”. Tucker just chuckles “ears, who needs ‘em”. Valerie kicks him with her foot, still being carried by Danny. “Me, that’s who.”. Stepping over many sharp things, the group heads up to where the door used to be. 

 

Maddie and Jack wake up just as the five walk inside. Jack hardly seems to notice the destruction but Maddie is stunned. Sam just turns on the tv to the ghost news as Danny lays Valerie down on the half-destroyed couch. Maddie only takes in the absurd carnage on tv for a little while before turning her attention to the kids. Who are all varying levels of beat up. Danny and Valerie are technically the worst but Danny doesn’t really count. But being ever the mother and not knowing any better, Maddie runs to her son first and demands he sit down. “Danny! What are you doing! You were in no condition to even be leaving the house!” Danny rubs the back of his neck, “things happened and like I said I. Am. Fine.” Sam can’t help but snicker as Danny has to hold his tongue around his parents, they don’t tolerate swearing very well. Maddie just shakes her head, “all of you are going to the hospital now. No buts, Fenton Assualt Vehicle. Now.”. This time Maddie carries the little hunter and they all head off to the, very overcrowded hospital. On the ride there they discuss what happened and in a surprise to no one, they blame Phantom and thinking he must have messed with their dart somehow to cause this. Regardless they scrap the dart project. 

 

Luckily, Danny’s ectoplasm levels are so low from overexertion that he doesn’t raise any red flags in Amity. So he gets off with only leg casts, yes two of them. “Would you look at that, you wound up in the hospital anyways.” Sam gloats. “Yeah and the best part? I CAN’T ACTUALLY TAKE THEM OFF!” Danny flails his now healed up legs around, though he wouldn’t be allowed to remove the casts for months. Since the doctors don’t know shit about him being a halfa or halfa healing. Tucker raises an eyebrow at Sam, Sam leans over and explains “his parents had them lined with anti-ghost thread so they won’t even come off in ghost form.” At this Tucker bursts out laughing. “OH FUCK YOU TOO! YOU CAN BOTH DROWN IN FIRE!”. Tucker waves a hand at Danny, “oh you love us” as Danny grumbles. 

 

All over town, there’s Danny shaped dent marks, impalement holes and other generalized destruction. But, like always, Fenton Works looks the most absurd. There are hundreds of weapons of increasing absurdity strewn all over the yard, house and road. Most of them are actually Danny’s, though his parents don’t know that. Jazz managed to convince their parents to let them, with Sam, Tucker and Valerie’s help of course, to clean up the outside. So long as Danny swore to stay in a chair the entire time, much to him and his constant-need-for-action’s, dismay. While cleaning Sam raises an eyebrow at an oddly fish shaped knife, “So what are we going to do with all the wild Danny’s?”. Both Valarie and Danny grin evilly, responding with only one word, “Vlad”. Not even two hours later, only managing to not break Danny’s promise by carrying the entire chair with them, a mysterious package arrives at Vlad’s mansion. Being so egotistical that he refuses to believe anything could really harm him, Vlad idiotically brings it inside to open it. He doesn’t know yet just how idiotic that will truly be.

**End**.


	7. Hope Is In The Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: Kiinotasha  
> Prompt: Two sides of the same coin  
> Summary: The ground hasn't felt like home in a long time and even heroes break. The ground didn't use to feel like home and sometimes breaking creates heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Depression, depression recovery, angst, comfort, running away from your problems, Danny plans to run away.

 

“What’s up stranger?”

Danny looks down from the clouds he was staring at, looking for the source of the voice; though he already knew who it belonged to. Seeing her to his right he gives a soft smile, it doesn’t betray much, but sadness could be read between the lines. “I’ll never be a stranger to you” he says with the same softness his smile showed. With a sad sigh, she sits down, next to him. “I can see the bag on the ground, you know.”, she says as she looks up like he was before. With a hollow soft laugh, “really? I could have sworn it was invisible.”. He turns his head back to the skies and the two sit there, quiet for some time. “Do you ever feel like the clouds are the closest thing to home?” Danny ponders, not really to anyone in particular but she responds anyways. “Well, I’ve always got room to keep clouds. So maybe you could grab one and bring it with you.”. Danny looks to her then and though she doesn’t meet his gaze, head still turned to the skies, he knows she means her words. Looking away, “maybe someday.”. He doesn’t know what he means by that but he knows he means it. Nodding she looks to him, “your clouds must be pretty far away. I’ll help you learn to catch them then.” She holds a hand out to him then, Danny looks at it unsure of what to do. “It’s not far I promise, but sometimes you just have to start running before you can walk again”. The two stand as Danny takes her hand, small bag over his shoulder; and they run. It's a soft run, not the kind experienced in the heat of battle or with a goal in mind. Just one that makes you move, pitches you forward with the slight desire to just go. And go they do. 

 

Valerie walks along the winding brick path, free from the eyes of others and the sounds of human life. Seeing a boy sitting, staring up at the clouds. She knows him, knows him well but never well enough. “What’s up stranger?” Valerie asks him just as she gets near, not wanting to startle the paranoid jumpy boy. His smile is a pleasant one, not happy or good, just pleasant. “I’ll never be a stranger to you”, his voice floats on the air but there’s no warmth there. Valerie sighs a sigh of knowledge. She’s seen this face before, in herself, years ago. She wishes she didn’t see it reflected now, she turns her head to the skies to keep him from seeing her watering eyes. “I can see the bag on the ground, you know.”. Valerie hears his laugh but doesn’t feel it, “really? I could have sworn it was invisible.”. She feels his eyes leave her. She’s used to the piercing mistrust and caution they carry but today, today there isn’t anything there. Like a shell with nothing but ghost home. Valerie can’t help but get lost in the clouds, lost back in time; to when she had become a ghost of herself. Smiling sadly, she wonders if his ghost could come back to life too. 

She’s pulled out of her thoughts as he, seemingly to himself, asks “Do you ever feel like the clouds are the closest thing to home?”. She knew that feeling so she replies in earnest “Well, I’ve always got room to keep clouds. So maybe you could grab one and bring it with you.”. Valerie can tell he looks again and something sparks in that look. Making her mind up for her. As he gives the reply she didn’t want to hear, “maybe someday.”. Nodding anyways. Valerie tries to extend a metaphorical hand out to him, “your clouds must be pretty far away. I’ll help you learn to catch them then.”. Valerie offers up her hand to him, then. Understanding his cautious nature all too well, “It’s not far I promise, but sometimes you just have to start running before you can walk again”. The two stand as Valerie lets him take her hand, small bag over a shoulder; and they run. As if in air they move, winding through trees. With feelings of hummingbirds and stars running under skin. It’s a run that pulls you along with the promise of the happier days if you just go. And go they do. 

**End**.  


	8. A Ghost And A Hunter Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creators: lunar--cat1364 and Pipermasters  
> Prompts: (1) Danny gets disowned by his parents for not being "normal", and for being a ghost. (2) Danny reveals his secret to Valerie, either on purpose or by mistake. how does she react?  
> Summary: Danny is all alone but Valerie gives him a home, but can secrets be kept?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: angst, injuries, impalement, burns, amputation, mental break downs, abusive parents, mention of dissection, funeral, gore, blood, violence.  
> Ship: GreyGhost
> 
> danny is shirtless for half the story and this is very long.

“I’ve seen you around a lot lately Danny”. Danny looks up from his milkshake to the face of Valerie. Once enemy, turned lover, turned he doesn’t really know what now. “What can I say, the Nasty Burger’s a great place to be.” Danny leans back, hands behind his head as Valerie rolls her eyes at him. “We both know that’s not true and no one brings two entire duffle bags with them to a fast food joint. So what’s going on Danny”. 

Valerie sits down and, noticing Danny eyeing her name tag, she rolls her eyes “I’m off the clock, Danny. You really should worry less about getting others in trouble and more about keeping yourself out of it.” She finishes with a hard stare at the bags making it clear she won’t give up on that. “But troubles where I get all my kicks?”. The waitress comes over giving Danny his pancakes. “I thought you were a burger kind of guy, what on a budget?”. At this Danny just shrugs as he lowers his hands to eat. “Something like that” he says, through a mouth full of pancake. Valerie looks him over, taking in how his cheekbones stand out more and how his clothing is slightly more loose than she’s used to, even if he’’s still insanely tall and muscular. “You haven’t been eating very well have you?” With a sigh she continues, “look I’m not going to push you or anything but it’s clear somethings up. So either we can kee-” Danny cuts her off. “I’m fine Val, ju-”, its Valerie’s turn to cut Danny off. “No you clearly are not. Even if you feel fine something in your life clearly isn’t fine. Now, I’m getting some pancakes and you’re going to eat them.” 

Valerie points a finger at him as she hails over a waitress. After ordering pancakes for herself, that Danny will be eating or so help her, she turns back to Danny. “That’s really no-” cutting Danny off again, “yes it is, you’ve lost more weight than is probably healthy and no, that jacket is not hiding it.”. Danny rubs his neck at that, not happy to be so easily called out. He’s used to being good at hiding but he guesses it’s not so easy when you can’t shape-shift the proof away. Valerie, knowing Danny’s tells damn well, “that’s what I thought”. Relaxing into the back of the seat, she continues “could you at least tell me why you don’t want to talk about it? I know you have a thing for keeping secrets for others comfort but I don’t need that. So feel free to unload a bit.”. Danny stares at her for a bit before deflating. Shovelling the last of his pancakes into his mouth before speaking. “Handling my shit is what I know, so it’s what I do. And it’s what I’ll keep doing”. Valerie rolls her eyes at this but it’s not mocking, “Yeah well, maybe don’t do that sometimes. Your world doesn’t have to be carried alone and frankly, doing that will be the death of you.”. Danny can’t help but chuckle at that, the knee jerk response spilling out his mouth “ too late for that”. V

alerie chuckles too though shaking her head “you’d think for someone who avoids ghosts like the plague, you wouldn’t have such death focused humour!”. The waitress raises an eyebrow at the two as she brings the pancakes over. Both of them quickly thanking her before Valerie pays. “But really, what is with your love of dark humour?”. Chuckling Danny supplies, “dealing in death every day does that.”. This response only confuses Valerie more, “I know your parents work, Danny, but last I checked you did everything you could to not be involved with ghosts?”. Danny frowns at the mention of his parents, “that’s because my parents have biased opinions and can’t see past their own damn bullshit.”. 

Valerie, a little taken aback more or less realises what’s going or more so what’s happened. But she doesn’t want to force it out of him or call him on it. “I know they’re strong headed in their beliefs on ghosts but considering this is a more literal ghost town, I don’t know why that would be such an issue.” Danny just sighs as he starts eating his new plate of pancakes. The lack of complaining about accepting it, giving away his hunger. 

Watching him Valerie sighs, “you could like, come chill at my apartment? Been a while since I’ve had anyone over for a movie marathon and cheap popcorn.”. Danny shrugs, “I don’t think I’ve got anything to do tonight so I don’t see why not. With Tuck and Sam off at uni, I don’t “just hang” much.”. Valerie smiles at her small victory, “then it’s a date. Do you know where I live now?”. Danny raises an eyebrow at her over the first part but knows she’s making joke. “can’t say I do”, but that’s a lie, he knows where every single resident of Amity Park lives. His ghostly obsession with protecting people, demands he does.

Rummaging in her bag Valerie pulls out a torn up piece of paper and scribbles her address down. Handing it to Danny, she doesn’t expect him to actually stay for more than one night but it’s something. “Cool, date then.” Danny chuckles. 

Danny dips the hard edges of his pancakes, that he’s torn off from the rest of the pancakes, into what’s left of his milkshake before eating them. Earning the always satisfactory grimace from anyone who can see him. “I swear you do stuff like that just to bug people”. Shrugging, “maybe I do, maybe I don’t”. Valerie playfully shoves him while mockingly saying “ooooh so mysterious”. 

The two of them are all smiles and chuckles for a while until Danny’s ghost sense goes off. Danny sighing, “well this has been great, but I should head out.”. Valerie watches him as he grabs his stuff and sticks the paper in his pocket. “Running off to wherever it is you always run off to without warning?”. Smirking, Danny says as he speed walks out the door, running draws too much attention he’s learned, “you know me too well”. 

Valerie, now alone, mutters “no, I really don’t and that’s part of the problem. No one really knows you, Danny. I refuse to let you destroy yourself like that.”. Getting up she puts away the trash that Danny clearly forgot about, and heads home. Completely unaware of the ghost fight going on half way across town, well outside of her radars reach.

 

It takes Danny till ten to actually show, Valerie’s not sure whether or not she expected that. She’s also not sure whether or not she’s actually happy he showed up, when she sees what is clearly blood drip off his jacket. A jacket which is now suspiciously zipped shut. She decides not to question him, in concern that he may just leave. “So you ever gonna tell what the mysterious place is and what’s so great about it that you just have to run off randomly to go to it?”. Danny just smirks as he sits down on the floor, she notes that it’s a forcefully slowed action. She’s all too familiar with the same motions, so she’s even more certain he’s hurt now. “A guy has his secrets”. 

Valerie picks up the humorously poorly made B horror movies she put to the side and waves them at him as she responds. “I’m a pretty damn good secret keeper, you know”. Valerie turns catching his knowing mischievous smirk. Rolling her eyes “Danny, I know you know about the whole Red Huntress thing”. Danny goes wide-eyed at this and even seems slightly frightened. “Chill dude, I barely hid it. What with all my rants in school and all the injuries. I’m much better now though.”. Danny visibly relaxes, “I can tell but how’d you know I knew? That was pretty gutsy, just blurting it out like that”. Valerie rolls her eyes as she sits down gently on the floor not wanting to jostle the clearly injured Danny. “Yeah I guess I wind up on the tv a lot, don’t I”, Both them laugh at that. “You don’t run away from The Red Huntress, But you run away from every other ghost or ghost hunter. Kind of gave you away when I really thought about it. And Danny, I trust you. Even if you are a self-sacrificing dumbass.”. Danny smirks with traces of worry in his eyes, “a dumbass you kissed”. Valerie shakes her head fondly “fair enough, fair enough”. 

With that the pair settle in for a night of movies. However Danny passes out only thirty minutes into the first movie. Knowing full well that Danny will wake up if she unzips his jacket, she instead moves to shine a dim flashlight underneath it. Taking a photo with her phone so she can see the damage or at least she how much has been patched up. She’s not pleased to see that he’s wrapped from armpits past waist. Even she rarely needed that much wrapped, and she fights ghosts. “What the hell have you gotten yourself involved in Danny” she sighs, knowing there really isn’t anything she can do unless he opens up, for once in his life. 

She quickly learns that Danny wakes up every hour, checks his surroundings and passes back out. It’s obvious he’s good at it too, she’s barely able to catch it herself. A less trained eye wouldn’t catch it at all. 

Eventually, Danny wakes up for good around 3am. “Wow I’m genuinely amazed there was no gho-issues tonight”, Danny catches himself as he remembers his surroundings. But Valerie is asleep, snoring lightly. Sighing, Danny heads to her bathroom, no need to bother with the lights because of his night vision. Once in the bathroom he sets to work. Pulling out his first aid kit, which is pathetically low, for what little bandaging he has left. He puts it to the side, hoping he won’t need it. “Alright, lets make quick work of this.”. Danny sits in the shower so he can easily wash down any fluids. Be it blood or ectoplasm. Once he’s gotten all the wrapping off he groans, “crap, that’s still pretty bad.”. Danny glares at what was once a bowling ball sized hole, now about the size of a golf ball, going clean through his stomach. “Well, at least my hips are healed.” He mutters dryly. Forgoing the bandages, to save them for bigger, more urgent injuries; Danny tapes some of Valerie’s toilet paper over each side of the hole. “Hopefully that’ll stay put.” Danny eyes his blood-stained wife beater, which he had been intentionally wearing backwards all day. “Well now that’s officially garbage. I only have two left, thank Phantom this jacket is durable.” Danny goes to put back on the ruined wife beater anyways, just in case he bleeds through the toilet paper. Walking back into the living room he spots some blood droplets by the door. “Shit, well hopefully she didn’t see that yet.” Danny mutters as he quickly goes to wipe it up. Stopping in the kitchen when he notices that Valerie isn’t snoring anymore. Being cautious he pours himself a glass of water to use as an excuse if need be.

Valerie had indeed woken up, just in time to hear Danny mutter about the blood on the floor. But she elects to not get up, again not wanting him to run off. As Danny settles back in, she pretends to have been awakened by him sitting down. Danny splashing a bit of water on her leg helped with that. Though Danny actually did that intentionally knowing she’d “wake up” if she was actually already awake. “Have a nice nap?” Danny chuckles to the (fake) groggy Valerie. “Yeah, what’s it to ya”. “Nothing”, hearing his tone Valerie knows somethings up. 

“You knew I was awake didn’t you?”. Smirking, “you stopped snoring. So yeah.”. Rolling her eyes. Valerie stretches out, “Most people don’t snore constantly you know. You’re just paranoid.”. Danny chuckles at that, “Well I was right, wasn’t I?”. Valerie smacks him playfully for that, “well you need to relax more, you wake up like every hour”. Danny’s silent for a second before responding “no ones ever called me on that before”. “Well I’m the Huntress, I have to notice things or I’d be dead by now.”. Danny chuckling, “join the fucking party.”. Valerie, eyebrow raised, “there’s a few ways I could read that.”. 

Sitting back up she waves the remote, Danny gives a little nod, so Valerie un-pauses the movie; keeping the volume low. They watch the shoddy camera work and painful over-acting for a bit before Valerie speaks up. “I promised popcorn earlier, still interested?”. For whatever reason Danny finds this quite hilarious, laughing heartily and smiling wide as he responds, “sure, I guess even the dead need to eat.”. Valerie doesn’t claim to understand his humour, but smilies anyways. “You know, if you keep making jokes like that the universe might grant your wish.”, Valerie frowns in the kitchen, a bit at how Danny laughs even harder, as if it is already too late. “Everyone’s got to die Val and everyone should, nature’s order and all that.” 

Danny rolls his hand as he grabs one bowl of popcorn from her. “Well, I want both of us to stick around for a lot longer.”. Danny smirking, “you’d think you’d slow down with the Huntress stuff then.”. Valerie playfully bops him on the head with the bottom of her bowl, “it’s called getting better. Living dangerous is fine, so long as you can handle it, Danny. Plus, it makes living more well, you know...” Valerie trails off hoping he finishes the thought for her; and he does. “Genuine and satisfactory? Yeah, you have to take more of life in when you’re always on your toes for the next fight or crisis. You adopt a go-with-the-flow mindset, stagnation doesn’t suit high-wire living. And there’s something to be said about that phrase “helping others to help yourself”. Most see it pessimistically but I’m certain it’s not.”. Valerie nods, “most folks don’t see life past their own front yard.”. 

The pair laugh at that before Valerie sheepishly says, “though I’ll admit helping people wasn’t my reason. Overtime it became a secondary mission, but still. I know you care more about helping people with whatever it is you do, but you need help too.”. Danny looks deflated again and scratches absently at his left hip, “What is your main reason then? Why keep doing it?”. Valerie can sense there’s an underlining question there but noting how he ignored her offer of help again, doesn’t push, “It started for revenge of all things, petty I know.”. Shaking her head as Danny laughs. “Yeah petty for sure”. Continuing, with her own hands behind her head. “Now the thrill of a good fight and winning it, is what gets me up in the middle of the night. The art of exchanging practiced blows and the comfort in my own abilities.”. 

Danny watches her for a bit, an unreadable expression on his face, before nodding and speaking. “It’s the routine of things, I’d say, as well. Something so major in your life and you just stop? Now that, that would actually destroy a person. I’m certain there must be some sort of urge, a pull to it that would tear you up inside if you didn’t heed the call.”. Valerie feels concerned over the slight edge of pleading in his voice, “you’re not wrong. I don’t get upset over fights I’ve missed so long as I didn’t know about them before hand. But it’ll bug me for days if I missed one I knew about. I guess it’s like you said yesterday. It’s just what I do and I’ll keep doing it.”. Valerie feels almost humbled by that realisation, with a new respect for Danny’s thought process. 

And she doesn’t miss Danny’s lost in thought muttering, “yeah well, every missed one haunts me.”. Valerie jolts him out of his head when she actually responds to his muttering. Causing him to jump a little and go wide-eyed. “That won’t do you or anyone any good. Go-with-the-flow includes being able to accept missing out sometimes. I know you’re cool with missing out on anything that actually seems to help just you, like classes.” And a job is left unsaid, as Valerie is certain he doesn’t have one. “But both of us have to accept that we can’t fight or can’t help everything or everyone.”, Valerie gets up to swap the movies out as Danny stares out her window; fiddling with his hands. 

Valerie eats a few more pieces of popcorn before pulling him out his head again. “God look at how bad her flailing is.” Danny turns to watch and can’t help but join Valerie in light-hearted laughter, at the actress who looks more like a screaming fish than a person. “Could you- could you imagine if- if someone you were fighting behaved like that?” Danny’s question makes both of them laugh even harder. “I think- I think I’d have to make a weapon that- god, that utilised my laughter or something!” Both of them picture something like that and laugh hard enough to hurt. Which for Danny it actually does and while he conceals it with practiced grace; Valerie takes note, remembering his wounds. Tactfully she asks, “wanna see all my weapons? I’ve got a pretty crazy looking first aid kit too”. She knows Danny won’t steal anything, but she secretly hopes he does.

 

Danny and Valerie make their way into one of two rooms in her apartment, movie forgotten. Valerie, noting Danny’s slight surprise at seeing weapons lazily hung up in plain sight and another clearly being worked on, sitting on a table, “Since I’m on my own now I can keep everything out as I please. And this is the result of that. Honestly, it’s becoming a bit of a disorganised mess.” Danny chuckles, a question on his lips, “I can tell, again it’s ballsy to just keep stuff in the open like this. Don’t apartments get inspected?”. 

Valerie can tell that’s not the only question on his mind, shrugging she answers “this is Amity Park, Danny. Ectoweapons are almost expected. Though the landlady does eye me cautiously most of the time.”. Turning back to Danny after she straightens out a few of the weapons, “I guess I don’t really care what people think and I can tell you want to ask something else, so spill.”. 

Danny runs his fingers over a few of the weapons, she’s not sure whether to be surprised by his comfort or not. Fenton Works is filled with weapons and she doubts they’re stored neatly. But at the same time this is Danny, the guy who runs from ghosts and hunters alike as fast as he can. “Why’d you strike it out on your own, anyways? It’s not like you make a lot of money?” Valerie can tell that, like always, Danny genuinely cares. That’s part of what she’s always liked about him, even if he cares to the detriment of himself sometimes. “My dad gave me an ultimatum, stop being a hunter or leave.” Sighing, she adds, thick with annoyance “said he didn’t want that kind of thing in his house.”. Shaking her head, “he’s the one who brought me into the world so it should be my house too. Didn’t work out like that though.”. 

Valerie can see the wheels turning in his and she notices the lie on his lips before he even opens his mouth, “don’t lie for an easy explanation, Danny. I’d rather have nothing than a lie”. Danny slowly smiles at that, which is honestly concerning to Valerie. He speaks anyways, “it wasn’t really a lie just..”. “a half-truth?”, Valerie finishes for him. “Yeah, that.”. Shaking his head, “you’d think parents would be proud of something like that? I mean it helps people, why should it matter how you do it?”. Smirking, Valerie claps him on the shoulder as she goes to lift up the biggest gun, “cause they care more about their kids safety and their own “hopes and wishes” for their kids rather than knowing their kids help people.”, she can tell this isn’t just about her parents anymore.

 

Danny eyes what’s basically an over the top bazzoka and whistles a bit. “Made this yourself, huh? Pretty nice.”. Valerie grins proudly, “yup, I’m not surprised you can tell. I bet you’ve cleaned and inspected more than your fair share.”. Danny chuckles as he passes back the weapon, “we’re probably the two most ecto-knowledgable 20 somethings around.”. Valerie laughs as she sticks the weapon back in its case, pulling out her over-sized first aid kit. “Don’t you know it!”. With a smirk she adds, “I know your sister was never one to care for such things. Therapist was always her goal wasn’t it?”. Danny groans loudly as he eyes the first aid, “you have no idea, she took every chance she could to “analyse” me, it was infuriating. And you weren’t kidding about this, I don’t know anyone who has enough for a full-blown military crate. You even have Hagedorn needles and synthetic skin?”. Valerie smiles at Danny’s clearly impressed face, “had to specially order it, got a lot of strange looks from the delivery man. I’m almost concerned that you know what those are but, at this point, I think half of our old highschool class had seen them before.”. Danny laughs, “don’t tell Tuck that, he’ll pass out.”.

 

Eventually, the sun comes up; filtering light in through the windows. And Danny, knowing she has to work, decides it’s time to take his leave. Though he has a sneaking suspicion she doesn’t want to let him go. “Well, I guess that’s my queue to go take in the daily sights of Amity Park, I don’t think I even have to ask but see ya around?”. 

Sighing, knowing better than to push her luck, “always Danny, I don’t think either of us are ever getting out of this town.”. With a smirk Danny heads out the door, both duffle bags in tow, “why would we ever want to? The rest of the world is clearly too normal to handle either of us.”. As the door shuts behind him Valerie knows he’s right, “and you always were the weirder one weren’t you...” she says to nothing and no one in particular.

 

The two go on like this for some time, with Danny showing up at the Nasty Burger and Valerie inviting him over for movies. They talk about everything from sports to why the shrinking middle class will be the death of them. Eventually, Danny starts staying for longer and longer. Days at a time and eventually, to Valerie’s pleasure, his figure fills back out some and he walks with brighter eyes. 

On one of his three day long stays they wind up getting a visit from The Box Ghost, but neither can really be bothered to catch him. Opting instead to bitch about their days to him, never letting him get a word in. The minute his mouth opens, one of them would start ranting again. Eventually, he just runs away to the ghost zone on his own. 

Chuckling, the pair of them wearing goofy grins, “well that’s the absolute weirdest way I’ve even won a ghost fight!” Danny wheezes not even bothering to wince at his slip up. “I’d think you wouldn’t have very many to pick from. But I imagine everyone and their mother has beaten The Box Ghost!” Valerie laughs. Danny can’t help but chuckle even more, thinking about just how many battles he’s fought and won in increasingly absurd ways. “You- you’d think he- he’d just give up the ghost!”, Valerie stops and looks at him before bursting out laughing again. “Danny! That was awful!”. 

Danny just finger guns as he walks over to the cabinets to grab a pop. Valerie, watching from the floor as he makes his way back, “one of these days you’re going to OD on caffeine. How do you even live with that much in your veins?”. Flopping down on the ground dramatically, Danny makes a horrible show of acting dead, “I don’t” sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth.

 

Later that day Valerie gets a call from her dad about a funeral, Danny doesn’t want to be nosey but there’s really nowhere in the apartment he can go, where he won’t hear. “Stupid ghost hearing”, Danny mutters under his breath from the living room while Valerie sits on the kitchen counter.

“What is it?”

“Your aunt Mille died and the funerals tomorrow. Same place as the one for Carl. Be there please.”

“And why didn’t I hear about this sooner dad? Oh I know, because you won’t talk to me.”

“Just be there and no ecto-anything.”

“Yeah sure whatever”

“No “sures”, there will be no ecto-stuff. And no running off. Your family matters, not some battle you insist on fighting.”

“Yes dad, can I go now? I have people who actually want me around.”

Her dad hangs up without so much as a goodbye, “jerk”. Danny watches her come back in with a sad smile on his face, “let me guess bad news and worse parenting?”. Sure his guess is a bit unfair since he heard everything but she doesn’t know that. “Yup, the usual. Funeral tomorrow, feel like joining so I don’t have to suffer alone?”, Danny laughs at that. “Wow, I hope you don’t mean that funerals are the “usual” but sure. No one should have to deal with shit parents alone.”. 

Valerie can clearly see the double meaning there, “and that includes you Danny, you know.”. At that Danny just shrugs, “at least no ones parents are trying to kill them...”. Valerie shouts “what the fuck Danny? That’s dark even for you!”. As she walks off to her room to find some suitable clothing and call her manager. She doesn’t catch Danny mutter, “well at least they don’t anymore.”.

 

Valerie eyes Danny thoughtfully as she walks back in, “you don’t have a suit or anything do you?”. Considering all Danny had in his duffle bags, which were slowly growing more empty, was what he deemed “necessities”; he answered truthfully, though not quite meaning to say everything he does. “Nope. Only Vlad would pack a suit in emergency bags”, he rubs a hand over his neck looking away as soon as he realises he basically just admitted to being in trouble. 

Valerie raises an eyebrow at him, though she’s unsurprised, she already knew they were some kind of run-away or emergency bags. “You’re not wrong, that man cares more about his looks than being even close to a half-way decent person. We do need to grab you something to wear then though.”. Danny rolls his eyes, thankful she didn’t call him on the “emergency bag” comment, even if he knows she heard it. “I’m not borrowing one from uncle Vlad”, Danny says, laced with sarcasm. “Good, owing him anything is bad news, but uncle? Was that a joke or serious? And do you have anyone you could barrow one from? Cause I don’t”, Valerie takes the time to pour herself some tea as Danny responds. “He wishes it wasn’t a joke, but that’ll never happen. And sadly, no I don’t. My only suit is at Fenton Works.”. 

Walking back into the living room, noticing Danny eyeing her tea, “decaf, you should try it.”. Danny sticks out his tongue, “bleh, that would eliminate the entire reason to drink it.”. Shaking her head as she sits on the floor, not using the couch has become something of a tradition for them, “the relationship you have with Vlad is just plain weird. Seeing you two in the same room is even weirder. It’s like he wants to murder you and baby you at the same time, while you just act like he’s either already dead to you or about to be if he doesn’t leave immediately.”. Danny bursts out laughing at this, “that obvious huh?”. Valerie smirks, “yup and I’m shocked no “already dead” jokes. You feeling ok there?” Valerie jokes. While Danny mutters just loud enough for her to hear, “I couldn’t think of one”. Valerie nearly spills her tea from laughing at that.

 

Finished with her tea, Valerie goes to put it away and by the time she turns back to the living room, Danny’s gone. Sighing, “well at least his stuffs all still here so he’ll be back. We didn’t even get to figure out the suit dilemma.”. Valerie is tempted to go through his bags, he’s never leaves both of them at her place, but she decides against it. Knowing full well Danny’s ability to come in out of nowhere startlingly fast, and knowing he has a key now. She then stops and looks at the door, “that’s weird”. Walking over to the door she checks that it is indeed still locked, with the deadbolt closed, “how the hell Danny?”.

 

On the other end of town, Danny finally catches up with Skulker; who is dragging some kid by the neck as “bait”. Danny spends little time with this fight as the kid is in immediate danger, making the kid rather than quips the first order of business. 

“Not one for talk today eh ghost boy?” Skulker jeers as he hurtles the kid at the ground. The only response Skulker gets is a low growl as Danny swoops down catching the kid. In the process a bunch of harpoon-like barbed needles ram into his back, connected to Skulkers' arm by electrically charged cords. Skulker yanks him back as he’s electrocuted. Danny’s not too concerned though, as the kid made it safely back to ground and cover. 

Through gritted teeth and a snarl Danny manages to spin around and, using the velocity of both himself being pulled and his own strength, decks Skulker’s head clean off. He wastes no time in getting him into the nearly filled thermos. As the rest of Skulker’s body plummets to the ground, yanking him with it. Danny has to cut the cords before he can suck in the metal suit, otherwise he’ll get pulled in as well. 

Shaking the thermos a bit as he goes to duck into an alleyway, muttering to himself, “I’m going to have to throw this at Boxy when I see him next.”. Tapping his chin, “I’m amazed he actually returns it after letting the ghosties out, maybe because it’s cylindrical”. 

Once fully concealed in the alleyway, he tries to get out the needles but due to how their made it’s basically impossible to do it without destroying his back. And he does not have nearly enough bandaging to cover even a third of that. “So now what? I’ve got no money, can’t do hospitals and nowhere I can go that would give me fre-“ Danny cuts himself off as he realises that Valerie would in a heartbeat. Sighing, “she’ll ask so many questions I can’t answer but I can’t just leave this alone. I’ll be bleeding for at least two full days if I don’t have bandaging.”. 

Groaning, he sits down and pulls out each barbed needle, yanking them fast and hard by the still attached cords. Turning his head 180 degrees to make sure he’s got them all and taking in the absolute mess that is his back. “Well at least I’m not walking back with ecto-weapons sticking out my back.”. Turning back human, he immediately rips off his jacket to keep it from getting soaked in blood. His wife beater already drenched on the back. 

He heads back completely invisible, only returning to visibility as he approaches Valerie’s door. Fully aware that the hallway cameras are fake, “thank Phantom for cheap living”. Danny unlocks the door but pales as he realises, “Oh fuck the dead bolt, I’m a fucking moron.”. Seconds later the door swings open, to a clearly confused and the shocked Valerie.

 

Hearing a knock on the door Valerie rushes over, muttering “I so want an answer for how he got out or how he locked the deadbolt behind him.”. However, this gets completely forgotten as soon as she takes in Danny’s appearance. 

“Danny, oh my god!”, Valerie doesn’t even move for a second until Danny says “Uh, can I come in?”. She physically yanks Danny in by both and arms and goes to shove him by his back to the bathroom, only to stop when she sees his blood-soaked shirt. “DANNY! WHAT THE FUCK!”, Valerie spins back around and drags him by his hands again. While Danny gives the best excuse he could come up with, “I fell on some anti-homeless spikes”. 

Valerie plops him down in the shower as she runs over to her first aid kit, yelling “shirt off now!”. Danny peels off his soaked shirt and leaves it in the corner of the shower, normally he’d turn on the water to clean it and himself; but with Valerie around that’s probably a bad idea. He didn’t want to make it seem like he was as used to this as he really was. 

Valerie throws a plastic sheet on the ground and dumps all the different items she grabbed. “Turn around”, she snaps, completely unimpressed by what she sees. Danny’s back really does look like he fell on spikes but also like someone jumped on him at the same time. Slowly she washes away the mess with water from a cup and pours antiseptic over the clean areas. 

Danny stays completely silent during the whole ordeal and that worries Valerie. “If you pass out on me I will slap you, Fenton.”. Danny stiffens “don’t”. Rolling her eyes, “Danny, it stings yes but it’s needed.”. Danny finds it oddly comforting feeling her hand gently stitch up the holes, likely being more accurate then he could ever be. It’s not exactly easy to stitch yourself up. “Not that”, Danny mutters. Sighing, Valerie slows a little with the needle and shifts on her knees, “I don’t think I get what you mean.”. 

Danny slouches forwards a bit causing Valerie to accidentally rip out some of the stitching, “Danny!”. Straightening back up he quickly mutters, “sorry”. Valerie shakes her head, ““sorry” ain’t going to cut it right now Danny. I want explanations, starting with my previous question.”. Valerie makes the effort to lean her face besides Danny’s so she can glare right at his eyes, before sitting back on her knees. Sighing Danny softly says, “I’m not “Fenton”, not anymore.”. 

He doesn’t see Valerie’s eyes go wide, he just assumes they do; as her only response is “oh”. Chuckling to break the tension, “just Danny is fine.”. Deciding to go along with the attempt to lighten the mood, “So my guess was right then, more or less.”. 

Valerie quickly washes her hands before reaching over to her sizeable stash of bandages. “Arms up.”, Danny obliges, as he smirks, “what you just assumed they kicked me out?”. Valerie shakes her head as she wraps the bandaging around his torso, “you were hanging out as long as you could without raising suspicion and you have two “emergency bags” around with you at all times”. Sighing, “the only people who do that are runaways and the homeless. And we both know you’re not the runaway type.”. Danny chuckles again, genuinely this time, “yeah, you don’t exactly see either around Amity Park. Most folks without a place to go, stay the hell away from “ghost city””, Danny ends with a smirk. 

Then grunting, “little tight there Val.”. Valerie laughs, “I’d say sorry but your dumbass distracted me.”. Danny rolls his eye, as he stands, finally uncrossing and stretching his legs. “Excuse you, my ass is perfect.”, Valerie has to put her hand to her mouth to muffle her giggles. “Well it’s pretty hard to tell in those ratty pants.”, Danny coughs, which hurts but he doesn’t care. Valerie, however, does. “Don’t hurt yourself more now.”. 

Examining her work, “Turn around so I can make sure I didn’t mess up the front.”. Danny turns around hands on his hips, superman style, and scoffs, “you wouldn’t dare make such an error on my bod”. He almost instantly starts chuckling again. 

Once Valerie really starts looking him over he can’t help but deflate. Here he is with someone else who doesn’t know, trying to fix him.  “I’m awful and this is awful”. Valerie looks away from his bandages to his face then, “normally I’d agree with you after that previous statement, Mr. Superman. But I can feel there’s something more there so, no you’re not awful.”. 

Giving him a final once over, “though I will agree that your wounds are awful, but I don’t quite think that’s what you’re referring to.”. Danny rubs the back of his neck at that, trying for honesty “I guess I’m just not used to the idea of you patching me up. You’ve hardly asked me any question too.”. Danny watches Valerie waiting for an answer. “Well I do want answers for what the hell happened to you, not to mention how the hell you got out.” Danny rubs his neck as she continues, “Yes I did notice the deadbolt. But getting you fixed is more important. And Danny, Amity Park doesn’t have homeless spikes.”. Valerie smirks as Danny goes wide-eyed and facepalms. 

Sitting down on the couch for once, she motions for him to follow suit. “Could you imagine the nightmare if we did have those, Danny? With people getting thrown around and dropped from the sky all the time? It wouldn’t even take a weak for someone to die on those things.”. Danny blushes at this and mutters, “shit yeah, that would be pretty dumb.”. Danny looks out the window as the two go quiet again. Sighing, “so...what kind of answer will you accept?”. Valerie locks eyes with him, “the truth, Danny.”

 

Valerie can see the panic in his eyes, sighing “maybe just give me an easy truth first, I said I wouldn’t push you. And I meant it, it’s, just these wounds are bad, Danny. Anyone else would have dragged you to the hospital and I know that’s why you came here. That and I’m guessing you don’t have much medical supplies left.”, Valerie nods her head towards Danny’s bags. “At least tell me what actually caused the wounds if not the whole situation.”, Valerie watches heavily veiled emotions, barely noticeable, flint over his eyes. “That I- ah. Yeah, I can do that, yeah.”, Danny’s hand might as well be attached to his neck, though he drops it now. “You’re not going to like it, but I guess why would you?”. Valerie smirks, “hell no, I may do what I do for more selfish reason but I still don’t like people getting hurt. Especially people I know.”. 

Danny smirks then too, “yeah I remember that being why we broke up.”. Danny’s eyes go wide as he mutters “oh man she’s gonna-”. Valerie puts a hand on his shoulder, “you’re talking yourself out loud, Buddy. And making me more, not less, worried.”. Danny’s neck rubbing returns, “I actually do that a lot but less stupidly.” Shaking himself he tries again, “it’s just, it was from a ghost and remembering why we broke up, I knew you’d think it was any enemy of yours and thus your fault. But I assure you it wasn’t.” Danny waves his hands back and forth as Valerie goes wide-eyed. “Danny WHAT?!, then who’s fault was it?!”. “Well, ah, there was this kid. Ghost fucking threw him at the ground. And, ah, well, you know me.” 

Danny looks away fully expecting a scolding. “Um, Danny. I know you to RUN AWAY FROM GHOSTS, NOT FIGHT THEM!”, Danny winces at this and remembering that he still basically promised to tell her what exactly hurt him. “Self-sacrificing, remember? Sam and Tuck used to call it my hero-complex. That kid would have died, Val.”. Looking into her eyes again, sheepishly, “besides I went to catch the kid not fight the ghost.”. 

Valerie realises the conclusion she jumped to, and closes her eyes to calm herself. “Ok, that, that makes more sense. I guess, I would hope most people would try to save a kid falling from the sky. And Danny I know not every ghost attack is my fault, heck I know basically none are. Yes I worried about you getting in the crossfire’s back then, but I was stupid. I should have just told you and let you decide for yourself if the inherent danger was worth it.”. Sighing, she leans back against the couch. “So sorry for making you worry about me blaming myself.”. 

Valerie can clearly see Danny’s pretty shocked but he almost looks relieved? “The uh, sorry isn’t really needed. But, thanks.”, Danny goes to lean back but instantly pulls forwards again. “You dumbass. Did you seriously forget?” While Danny looks sheepish something dawns on Valerie. “Uh, Danny? I get hurt a lot, like a lot. I know how painful it is. Why aren’t you crying, in shock or something? If I didn’t know better, and couldn’t see your chest, I wouldn’t be able to tell you were hurt.”. Immediately Valerie can see panic in his eyes, “Christ Danny, just how many secrets do you keep?”. Danny looks to his hands, steadying his breathing and softly says “all of them.”. 

Valerie just stares, “that is not healthy. Whatever, secrets you have I swear I can handle every last one.”. Valerie’s eyes widen with understanding, “that’s why isn’t it?”. Danny looks at her completely confused but also severely paranoid. “Why you’re “not Fenton” anymore. They found out a secret and rejected you for it...” trailing of she says quietly, “just like me”. Danny’s paranoia drops replaced by comradery, “huh, I feel pretty selfish about not even thinking about that.”. 

Valerie pushes him fondly in the shoulder, “selfish doesn’t exist with you, Danny. You just have panic induced forgetfulness.”. Bringing her elbows down on her knees and hands to her mouth, “you going to tell me what exactly hurt you? Cause “ghost” could be an awful lot. Plus if anyone knows ghost related injuries it’s me and I’ve never seen wounds like that.”. Groaning Danny attempts to lean back again, “do I need to make you sit on a stool? You dumbass”. Danny just shrugs, “you don’t own a stool. But, um, hand me my jacket.”. 

With one eyebrow raised she gets up and grabs the discarded jacket off the kitchen floor, walking it into the living room and handing it to Danny. Danny digs into the right pocket and produces one of the barbed needles, electric cord still attached; he thanks himself for washing the ectoplasm from his ghost form off. He holds it up by the cord as Valerie’s face pales. Grabbing it, “Christ Danny, even I’ve never seen something this, this-”. “Cruel”, Danny supplies. “Yeah, that. Was this, was this seriously meant for a little kid?”, Valerie drops it into the palm of her hand like it might explode. “I was in the way, there uh, was 20 or so.”, 

Valerie snaps her head over to him. “WHAT!”, breathing again to calm herself. “Danny, how. How did they all come out because this, this looks like it’s meant to go in and stay in.”. Danny nods at that, feeling more comfortable, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Valerie. “I took them out, by the cord.” Valerie stares at him incredulously. “You mean to tell me, you yanked these things out of your own back in some alleyway, one by one?”, At Danny’s sheepish nod. “Chirst Danny, what the fuck. Even I know I flat out could not do that. One or two maybe, but 20? Can you not feel pain? Because if you can that means pain is something you feel so often that you’re fucking numb to it.”. 

Danny shrugs starting to get panicky again, “I can feel it fine, I just can ignore it. It, uh, usually bothers me only when it first happens and when I’m not having to focus on things anymore.”. Valerie shakes her head, “I get like that in battle myself but what the hell are you focusing on so hard now that you’re forgetting your pain?”. “Uh, panic and trying to figure out what to say. But I’m not really forgetting it, it’s just not at the front of my mind.”, Danny twists his midsection a bit as if to prove a point. Sighing, “you’re always slightly paranoid and panicked, Danny. It’s like you’re a soldier on the battlefield at all times.”. Danny shrugs loosely, like it’s no big deal, “welcome to my life I guess.”.

 

Later that night, Valerie is rolling the needle around on the kitchen table; when she spots some wiring sticking out of the cord. Looking at it she recognises what it is. Dropping her cereal spoon she walks back to the living room, where Danny is laying on his side watching the news. “Um Danny?”. “Hmmm?”. “Were you, by chance, also electrocuted”. Judging by Danny sudden stiffening, Valerie figures she’s right. “Uh, why?”, walking over she sticks the end of the cord in Danny’s face. Seeing the wiring and knowing Valerie would recognise it, “oh, um, guilty as charged.”. Valerie flicks his head, “really Danny? Your first response is an electrocution joke?”. 

Shrugging Danny smiles “what can I say, can’t resist a good pun.”. Danny can’t wait to use that line on Walker whenever he comes after him with a cattle prod again. Groaning Valerie asks him to get up, “your bandages probably need changing and probably more antiseptic.”. Watching Danny get up, “you know, you could have put a shirt back on. It helps now but still.”. Danny looks slightly confused but then explains himself, “well it hasn’t been washed yet so...”. He realises his fuck up instantly as Valerie looks kind of pissed, “you mean to say you were going to rewear a shit covered in blood and holes?! Do you not have other shirts?”. Danny rubs his neck as he walks into the bathrooms Valerie close behind. “Oh my god you were and you don’t. God, Danny we are going to have to fix that.” 

As soon as Danny starts to lift up his hand to wave her offer off Valerie speaks up. “Oh no, you are not getting out of this. You will accept me taking you shopping. Just not till next week.”. Danny stops and looks back at her, Valerie nearly slams into him and looks up at him confused. Danny just whispers, slightly panicked, at her “suit”. Valerie, wide-eyed mutters, “Oh fuck”. 

Shaking herself off she pushes Danny to the door, he goes in of his own accord though. Sitting down again in the shower, with the discarded shirt still in the corner. “Well, whatever. We’ll figure it out, the days not over yet. Just means we have no choice but to get the one from well, you know.” Valerie cringes as she remembers that he’s probably not welcome there. “I’ll go ask for it if you want. Arms up.” Danny lifts his arms up as he answers, “no, if we have to use that suit. You’ll have to steal it, if it’s even still intact.”. 

Valerie pauses her unwrapping of the bandages, “you’re kidding right? They couldn’t seriously be that mad?”. Danny sighs, “I may have intended to sneak back in for” pausing “somethings. But as soon as I saw my room I just noped out. Everything was destroyed, Val.” Shaking his head angrily, “they even ripped up the floor boards, ceiling insulation’s was everywhere and the walls had holes, big holes.”. Valerie whispers, “what the fuck” shaking herself she continues unwrapping the boy saying, “I know they’re a bit overboard most of the time but that is insane. And I’m not even going to allow you to try and get the suit yourself then.”. 

Valerie catches him muttering “it’s not like I could anyways”. “Um what do you mean by that.” Valerie isn’t sure just how concerned she should be but considering what she’s learned she goes with, very concerned. Danny scratches his chest, now that it’s free from its bindings and talks right over Valerie’s shocked gasp at the state of his back. “Uh, you remember how they have an emergency system? Well, like all the locks in the house and everything else. It can be genetically coded.” Shrugging “basically they coded the house to attack me the second it senses me”. “WHAT! DANNY THAT IS SO FUCKED UP!”. Moving to stand in front of Danny, Valerie grabs both his shoulders looking furious. “I AM GOING TO KILL THEM! WHAT THE FUCK! WHO DOES THAT!”. Danny can’t help but mirror her fury, all his pent up anger over them coming out. “and you know what’s fucking worse? I GOD DAMN KNEW THAT WOULD HAPPEN! I never told them shit! Because I knew, I DAMN WELL KNEW! They’d get up and run or turn on me!”. 

Throwing his hands up he continues as Valerie stares at him in shock. “So I always had to be less than me!” He jabs both his hands at his chest, hard. “And after a while of that shit! I guess my damn view of them changed. They went from family to obstacles. Things I had to avoid for my own damn safety!”. Slumping back over he aggressively slams his chin on to his closed fist, elbow on his crossed right leg. Muttering, “And now they’ve made it clear they want nothing to do with the real me. They wanted the truth and they damn well got it. After that, well, I wasn’t worth a thing anymore.” Rolling his eyes he glares at the still stunned Valerie, muttering quietly, “I had been “tainted” in their eyes. And they couldn’t have a “monster” in the family could they?”. 

Silence hangs in the air for a while, until Valerie lets out a heavy breath. “Ok, wow, there’s a lot there I don’t understand but that doesn’t matter right now.”. Sitting back behind Danny, she pours anti-septic on his back gently. “You going to be ok, Danny?”, Her voice is filled with nothing but concern. “What the hell does ok even mean?”, Danny mutters while glaring at the shower wall. “I don't, I don’t think you’ve ever actually admitted to not being completely ok. I’m not sure if that’s a good thing. But I’ll take the honest any day. And I swear, I god damn swear, I will not turn my back on you or hate you for any, and I mean any, secret or craziness you drop on me.”. At this Danny sighs and finally smiles a little, “thanks Val, I won’t lie and say I believe you though.” Valerie nods, tearing up a little, “after what they did I don’t blame you. Especially after hearing you call yourself a monster. You are NOT a monster Danny, whatever this secret is.” Danny shrugs, “I can’t say I believe you on that either.”.

 

Valerie hands Danny a bucket of water so he can wash his shirt while she grabs fresh bandaging. Sitting back down she watches Danny for a bit before speaking up, “now that you’re calmed down, do you think you could explain why your back only looks like some scratched you a bit?”. Danny stops washing for a beat before trying to find the words “I, uh. Well, um. Hmmm. I guess, yeah I guess that it’s because of the, uh, ectoplasmic contamination.”. Valerie pauses unrolling the bandages, “ok, I’m pretty sure everyone has that in Amity Park. Hell, I probably have more than most, but I don’t heal like this. Kind of wish I did though.” Danny lifts up the shirt inspecting it, shaking his head he dunks it back in. “Val, you can’t open the Fenton fridge without a fifty-fifty chance of something coming to life and attacking you. Hell,-“ “Arms up.” 

Danny obliges, unceremoniously dropping the shit in the water with a splash. “-the portal was directly below my bed. Both me and Jazz should be practically charged with it.”. “What do you mean portal! There is a ghost portal inside Fenton Works!?”, Danny chuckles as Valerie then continues to wrap him up. “Yup, been there since grade 9. It has a door though, so it’s not like a constant entry/exist to and from there.”. Valerie shakes her head, “does it at least have a lock or something?”. Valerie doesn’t know why that makes him frown till he opens his mouth. “Yeah and it’s coded so that only a “Fenton” can open it.”. “Oh” 

Valerie, continuing “you can put your arms down now, and at this rate you’re not going have anything over than bruising by tomorrow.” Valerie can’t help but feel kind of impressed and jealous. “Have your parents even tried to apologise? Like is there even a chance they’ll calm down?” Leaning against the shower glass, watching Danny rub at the shirt, “I know when my dad found out about Red he trashed all my ghost hunting stuff. I know it’s not the same but after a while he apologised and we had a talk. I know he was hoping that he could stop me from doing what I do, but when he realised he couldn’t. That’s when I got the ultimatum.”. Sighing, “at first he wouldn’t even talk to me when I left and he did throw all my stuff to the curb. But after a while we got to more reasonable grounds. I’m not saying it’s the same but your parents are known for going overboard and being excitable, so is there any chance? Also, there’s no way you’re getting all the blood stains out of that”. 

Danny shrugged angrily, “Val, they already legally disowned me”. Valerie drops her arms to her sides, “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THEM!”. Pinching her noise and breathing, “that is so messed up. Ok yeah, there’s no chance and no fixing them. Your parents, no the Fenton’s, are dead to me.”. Danny smirks at that “glad we’re on the same page. Cause the thing is they don’t care about me, they just wanted their perfect family. And I don’t fit in it.”. 

Danny lifts the shirt out and flicks some of the water off. Shirt in hand he stands up. Valerie, looking up at him, “most people start with making their kids stop or trying to at least.” Shaking her head she stands up too. After Danny hangs up the, still blood stained, shirt. He sighs, “that’s the thing Val, the big difference between your dads rejection and my parents rejection. Your dad can believe and hope that you’ll “retire” one day, but it’s literally not possible for me to change ever. It’s not something I choose.”. 

Valerie gapes at him from the doorway, “that makes it even more messed up that they’d reject you over it.  Every time I hear something about them from you I hate them more. And the sad thing is? I can tell you don’t hate them, you’re just...disappointed.”. Danny shakes his head as he walks past and sits on the floor, patting the ground. “I’m not someone who hates, Val. They could make it their life’s goal to murder me and I wouldn’t hate them. I know that for sure.” And he really did, he had after all half lived it. “You’re too pure for this world Danny” Valerie smiles as she sits down. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking about that actually. I think this world wasn’t meant for people like us, and I don’t know about you but I’m still waiting around for the day I can stop masquerading.”. Valerie puts her head in his lap and stares up at him, “Danny, that’s, that’s surprisingly deep.”. 

Smirking, “I have my moments, though at this point I’m waiting for the afterlife to give me that freedom”. “Uh”. Danny waves his hand at her, “don't worry I’m sticking around as damn long as possible. There’s just no way I’m keeping any secrets or playing pretend once I join the ghost zone.”. 

Valerie lays a hand on Danny’s cheek and he leans into it gently, “we don’t even know what causes people to become ghosts, moron.”. Danny chuckles throwing his head back, “and there goes the moment! And I have it in good opinion that I certainly will be a full-blown ghost one day.”. Valerie looks to the ceiling, “well you better not mess with people, unless it just puns. And I have a feeling there’s a lot more you’re not telling me”. Danny chuckles again, “you have no idea. No way I can even sort of explain without explaining many other things first. And I’m pretty sure we’re supposed to be getting a suit.”. 

Valerie rolls her as at him, “that was your least subtle subject change ever, Danny. But you are right so, I’m definitely not going to just ask for it. Because, honestly, I think I’d punch them.”. Danny can’t help but laugh hard at that, “you wouldn’t be the first!”. He frowns and sighs then, as Valerie mutters “is this something else that’s going to make me hate them?”. It takes about two seconds for Danny to go from discontent to fuming, “lets just say” Danny grits out “they tried to “fix me”...by force”. “What. The. Fuck. Yup, I hate them more now and for once I don’t want to know the details. I hope you punched both of them.”. 

Danny still mad, “I did more than that, I’m positive I scared them. Made them even more damn certain about me. But what the fuck do they know?! It’s not like there’s any damn research”. Danny looks away and steadies himself, breathing a few times to calm down a little. “The really sad thing is in the beginning I would have let them try. I mean, I was scaring myself! And it’s not like I could do anything about it, cause how do you run from your own body? Back then I just wanted to be normal, you know?”.

 

Valerie sitting back up, “at one point I did yeah, but now I wouldn’t trade being The Red Huntress for anything. What about you?”. Danny instantly brightens up and smiles fondly, “not a chance! I guess in the same way as you, I have my pride about it. Even if I’m keeping it a secret. But it’s the best secret I’ve got, if that’s any comfort.”. She smiles back at him then, “oddly it is and you know one day I’m going to find out, Danny and fully expect me to be proud on your behalf as well.”. Danny stands up and holds his hand out to her, “we’ll see then I guess, and yes you should be proud of being Red.” As she takes his hand and stands, letting go to walk to the door “so we’re, or I’m, stealing this bullshit. How?”. Chuckling Danny walks to the door and they leave together, out with the purpose of petty crime. Though if you were to ask them they wouldn’t call it a crime.

 

As they walk, Valerie holding the straps of the backpack they intend to stuff the suit into. Danny with his hands in his jacket pockets. “Question, just how long do you think I’ve know about Red?”. Valerie kicks a rock down the sidewalk, “I assumed you found out sometime just before I broke up with you, like an idiot.”. Danny smirks, “I might sound like a jerk, but I knew from the very beginning.”. Valerie snaps her head to him, “What! Then why the hell didn’t you tell me that when we first got together!”. Danny shrugs, “knowing about you was one of my secrets and, well, you’ve found out how I am about secrets.”. Valerie throws her hands out a bit, “you really are a dumbass.”. 

Just as Fenton Works gets close, Danny suddenly smacks face first into, something? “Ow, what the hell?”. Valerie, a few steps in front of him turns back looking confused. As Danny taps at, what is now clearly a force field, “Oh you have got to be kidding me. I’m both impressed and pissed.”. 

As Danny slumps against a wall, Valerie walks back to him. “What’s going on and what did you just run into?”, Valerie attempts to touch it but she finds nothing, since it’s made specifically to keep Danny away. Danny grumbles as he sits down on the sidewalk, back still against a building wall. “There’s a force field that is, apparently, keyed into me.” Danny then mutters to himself, “they made fucking anti-Danny shields, god that is messed up.”. Valerie stares mouth open, “that’s utter bullshit, that, that is so many levels beyond extreme. Wait have you seriously not tried coming back, in that long?”. Danny looks up at her, “no, why the hell would I? The way I saw it and still do see it, is they’ll have to apologise to me if they want the rights to be near me ever again.” 

Shaking his head. “You’ll have to go in and get the suit from here, is it really that necessary?”. Valerie shrugs a little, “honestly, it’s partly out of spite at this point. But my dad would be pissed if you came in anything else. And also good for you, Danny. They should have to earn you back after the shit they’ve pulled.” Valerie walks into the nearest alley and activates her suit. Then activating the invisibility, she goes and puts her head next to Danny’s. 

Who actually turns his head towards her, she says “I’ll be back and also I’m damn impressed you’re aware of your surroundings enough to figure out where I am.”. Smirking Danny supplies, “your cloaking isn’t true invisibility. You distort the air and things behind you. Ghosts on the other hand do not”. Valerie completely misses that he’s gloating. Shaking her head, Valerie flys off into the building through an opened window.

 

The first thing Valerie does is head up to Danny’s room. Which is exactly how Danny said it was, things are strewn and destroyed everywhere. Angrily sighing, she gets to work digging through, what is basically debris, in search of a hopefully intact suit. As she searches, she starts to notice an unpleasant pattern. Anything that looks like it was hand built, was a favourite item, or hand to do with space; was the most smashed and heavily destroyed. 

After about three minutes she finds a pile of black fabric. Silently groaning when she realises it’s been torn into ten different pierces. Stuffing the pieces into her backpack anyways, she goes down the steps but decides to check out the basement and the portal before leaving. 

Standing in front of the closed portal she can’t help but be in awe. She goes up and nearly touches the metal doors, but being cautious she doesn’t ever come into full contact with it. Shivering and feeling a little disturbed, she heads back up the stairs and flies out. 

Danny’s still where he was before but now he’s standing, looking at the sky. He looks so peaceful that she just floats watching him for a bit before she sees him smirk and look straight at her. Rolling her eyes she flies into the same alley. After coming out she nearly slams into a still smirking Danny. “Enjoying the view?”, Valerie swats at his chest. “Always have”, earning a soft chuckle form Danny “early grade 9 Val would disagree”. Rolling her eyes again, she grabs Danny’s wrist and drags him into walking. “Grade 9 me was a blind moron.”, Valerie says with a bright smile.

 

Once they’re out of distance from Fenton Works, Valerie swings around her backpack and opens it up a bit; letting Danny look inside. “Can’t say I’m surprised, you were warned.”. Frowning Valerie sighs, “I know and I can’t believe how right you were. But we’re going to stitch this back together and make you the most damn unique suit ever.”. Danny smirks and zips the bag closed, “spite?”. “Spite”, she nods.  

 

As they slip back inside Valerie’s place they immediately get to work on the suit. “Why do you even have a sowing machine?”, Valarie gives him a dumbfounded look. “Because I’m Red, duh, my clothing gets damaged pretty often so I just reware the mended clothing to avoid constantly buying new stuff.”. Danny mutters, “why have I never thought of that?”. Turning to Danny, “how have you kept any secrets when you clearly mutter about them in public?”. Danny’s face goes beat red, “because people are stupid, really really stupid. And blind, that too.”. 

Valerie laughs in agreement as she puts the finishing touches on the suit. Holding up her work, it looks like a patchwork suit. Well made but still very different, at Danny’s request she used white thread. The white undershirt stitched with black. “I’ll give it to you Danny, the white was the right choice it stands out wonderfully without looking strange.”. Looking around she realises Danny is nowhere to be seen. “Seriously Danny?”. Groaning she goes to bed, knowing he’ll be able to get in on his own. Muttering just before she passes out “because clearly, he can get out on his own.”.

 

Danny flies around the anti-Danny shield surrounding Fenton Works figuring out the size of it and pondering how the hell he’s supposed to access the ghost zone of his own accord if he can’t even get near the portal. Plus it would be nice to not need the Box Ghost to empty his thermoses, anymore. If he could just get close he could jerry-rig an override for the locks and maybe a detachable quick deposit to it. But it looks like he can’t pass through as Phantom or Phenton. Shaking himself out of his ponderings he patrols around Amity, like he does nearly every night. 

He winds up helping a lost tourist, signing a little girl’s crayon, and taking a litter of abandoned kittens and their clearly exhausted mommy to the local no-kill shelter. Chuckling as he heads back to Valerie’s, “Sam sure does know how to get what she wants. Kill shelters can’t even come within easy flying distance of Amity.”. He lands easily inside, sighing to himself “it sure is nice most ghosts respecting my territory more, they don’t barge in even half as much as they used too. Though somehow I get the feeling the portal is locked up tight. So I won’t give the ghosties too much credit.”. 

Looking around he hears Valerie’s snoring and after checking she really is asleep, Danny returns to visibility in the bathroom. Flushing the toilet, he walks out and flops down on the oversized couch; passed out in seconds.

 

Valerie wakes up to Danny hunched over one of his bags with some kind of paper. But as soon as he notices her, he rolls it up and sticks it in his bag. “What cha doing there?”, Danny shrugs. “Just reading, I’m guessing we have to go soon?”. Valerie actually laughs, “once again that was not subtle Danny, but yes we’ve got about 2 hours before we have to head out.”. 

Danny stretches out basically all of his body, muscles rippling. Valerie shakes her head, “at this point I’d think you were allergic to shirts and did you even sleep?”. Danny nods, “good 3 hours yeah, and I’m not going to walk around in a dress shirt. But if you want me wearing one that badly...”. Danny trials off as he heads to the bathroom, grabbing the, now dry, wife beater; and putting it on backwards. 

Valerie is sitting eating cereal in the kitchen when he comes out. “You’re wearing it backwards, dumbass. And I can’t believe you’d still wear that.”. Danny smirks, “no shit, my jacket will cover the back so no one can tell my shirts messed up. Instead I just look like the weird scary guy who wears his shirt backwards.”. Valerie rolls her eyes, “I’m the scary one here, Danny.”. Danny smiles, “I’d say we both are, you’re a bunch of muscles with a gun. I’m a seven foot and then some wall of muscle and a leather jacket.”. Valerie waves her hand at him, “but you’re sweet to everyone you meet and I’ve always been rather put-offish, even if you don’t think so.”. 

Danny puts his hands on his hips and leans forwards a bit “excuse you, I’ve been told I’m quite unnerving, that I reek of power, that I am fearsome. So BEWARE!”, Danny shoots his hands in the air and makes a show of baring his teeth. Valerie nearly chokes on her cereal, “honestly that was scarier than him!”. Danny smirks, “glad to know I instill more terror than boxy. That will serve well one day”. Valerie starts coughing, “and there’s the dying jokes again” she says with a smile. “Just to humour you, you will definitely be more fearsome than The Box Ghost.”. Danny with one hand on his hips sticks his arm out and gives her a thumps up while winking, “thanks for the vote of confidence!”. 

As Valerie puts away her dishes and Danny starts on his own bowl, there’s a knock at the door. With his mouth full, “expecting someone?”. Valerie shakes her head as she looks through the peephole. She says “neighbour”, to Danny as she opens the door. “Hey Valerie, landlady wants me to tell you that we’re getting a new neighbour and that if Mr. Leather Jacket wants to stay he needs to sign the lease.”. 

At this Danny coughs but quickly composed himself, raising an eyebrow at the lady as she sticks her head past the door. “Oh hello Leather! Great timing! She gave me the paperwork too!” Walking over she hands them to him as he stares. “Uh, why doesn’t the landlady do her own work?”. The lady replies cheerily “because apparently Valerie here scares her. I think she’s sweet if a bit of a loner.” She pauses for a second before sticking her finger in the air animatedly. “Oh she also thinks you’re scary and asks that you not leave “red” footprints in the entrance way.” 

Both Danny and Valerie pale a little, though the lady can’t really tell with Danny cause he’s already white as a ghost. “I don’t have an opinion about you yet myself, since we just met. But you have a really creepy and powerful aura, so I think I’ll not going piss you off, k?”. Danny looks around her and points at Valerie, “told you I unnerve people” before he turns back to the lady who now looks completely horrified. Danny confused, just says “okay and nice to meet you I guess.”. The lady just books it out of there as she speed walks into her apartment. 

“Well that was odd”, Danny says as Valerie just stares at him before walking up and smacking his head. “What was that for?!”, Danny cries. “She saw the back of your shirt you dumbass. How have you managed to terrify both the landlady and the neighbour before even officially moving in?”. Danny smirks, “because I’m horrifying, and so what I live here now?”. Valerie smiles playfully, “of course, this has been your home since you first came over. You just didn’t know it yet.”. Danny picks up the papers muttering, “Oh you sneaky devil”. Valerie’s calls back as she heads to get dressed, “The one and only!”.

 

“You know what we forgot to do?”, Valerie steps into the bathroom where Danny is putting on what he’s apparently dubbed “evil eyeliner”. “What? To reanimate my corpse? Wait, no that’s already been done.”. She flicks his head, “of course not, you’d never forget that. I’m talking about the bandages”. Danny facepalms, “shit yeah, right. Pretty sure I can handle myself Val, so you just finish getting ready.”. Valerie rolls her eyes, “oh hell no, I want to see just what your so-called ectoplasmic contamination can do.”. 

So Danny sits down, with a groan, on the toilet, shirt off and arms up; as Valerie makes quick work of unwrapping him. “So any mild angry break downs you feel like having? Since that happened both other times.”. Danny rolls his eyes, “I guess I’m more open when my wounds are too. But if you want some more fucked up information; Sam, Tucker and even Jazz, don’t know about what happened with the Fenton’s.”. Valerie stares at him and realising he’s serious, “yeah that’s pretty fucked, how the hell does your own sister not know her parents have disowned, assaulted and chased out her brother. And why haven’t you called any of them?”. 

Danny shrugs as the last of the bandages come off, “didn’t want to drag them down with my shit. Self-sacrificial and all that.” Danny waves his hand around and then gets up to use the mirror to look at his back. Valerie whistles as she sees his fully healed back “damn, now I am definitely jealous. Does this contamination do anything else you?”. Danny chuckles, “besides setting off some ghost technology, it does a few different things.”. Sighing as Valerie grabs her make up, “and let me guess, they’re secret things?”. At Danny’s smirk she continues, “well I’d rather not find out what they are by you getting hurt again.”. Danny chuckles, “well it’s not like I plan on it.”. 

Danny walks out into the living stripping down to get his suit on. By the time Valerie’s done, Danny is checking himself out in the mirror. “Like I tried to say to you last night when you disappeared, it turned out damn nice and the white on black, black on white; was a great choice.”. Danny turns to her grinning like a devil and Valerie really gets to appreciate just how good he actually looks. “What can I say, I know my colours and I wear them proud. I’d say they’re very suiting”. Valerie shakes her head, “I know that means something more but we’ve got get going pretty soon and there’s one more thing I’ve been meaning to do.”. 

Danny tilts his head to the side in confusion as Valerie steps up, pulls his head down and kisses him. He’s shocked at first but melts into it easily and happily. Pulling away she pats his chest, “like I said I was an idiot in high-school.” Danny putts his head on top of hers, his hands on her arms, “funny thing, Sam and Tuck said I was the idiot”. They stay like that for only a little while before Danny pushes her off, “I thought we had to get going?”. Valerie chuckles, “in about half an hour, I kinda also wanted to see what other shirts you’ve got with you. You know see if any are more suitable?”. Danny frowns, “trust me they’re not, but fine.”. 

Danny heads to his bag pulling out three shirts, turning around he lifts them up with an awkward smile. The first thing Valerie notices is that they’re all practically completely red and that they’re ripped to shreds. “Like I said, they’re not.”. “You’re a walking enigma, Danny.” Shaking her head she sits on the couch and pats him over. “So we’re just going to go from bloody shirts to honeymoon cuddling?”. Valerie’s whacks his forehead as she flops down on his chest, forcing him to lay back. “Got to go with the flow, though I can’t say I like the implications. You get hurt a lot don’t you.”. Chuckling, “I’m a damn pin cushion.” He then pokes her head and says “poke” in a tiny voice. Causing both them to burst out laughing. After about twenty minutes Danny groans “we should probably get up”. “Yup”. “So”. “Fine”.

Valerie pushes herself of his chest and stands up. She quickly fixes her hair in the mirror as Danny gets up and smooths out his suit jacket. Turning the pair go out the door, Valerie first with Danny closing the door behind. Just as Danny’s closing the door, neighbour lady comes out. “Oh hello again!” Seeing Danny, “Uh hi to you too.”, looking him up and down. “Leathers a Suit today, occasion?”. Sighing, Valerie tries to fix things “sadly yeah, death in the family and he’s harmless, just a clumsy idiot”. The lady smiles awkwardly and warily, “oh that’s just awful! I don’t know about harmless, and you must be pretty damn clumsy Leather. What’s your name anyways?”. 

Danny smirks as Valerie answers before he can say something stupid, “it’s Danny. Well technically Daniel but no one calls him that” as Danny groans throwing his head back. “That version of my name needs to be deader that I am”. Valerie sighs, “oh and he has a really dark sense of humour and an abundance of bad puns.”. The lady lifts an eyebrow, “well I’m the ray of sunshine he needs then. And what about Dan? That sounds like it fits better. Danny’s kind of kiddy.”. The lady jerks as she sees his aura literally ripple and radiates more power. “No. Not Dan. Stick to Leather.”, even Valerie thinks Danny looks like he’s about to murder someone. So she hurries the conversation along. “It’s always been Danny, but I guess we should get going.” 

Danny walks off almost immediately, as Valerie’s heels click to catch up. She waves without turning around. The lady just stands there staring after them, “I think I just met a god or a devil, and pissed it off.” Shaking herself off, she slowly goes back into her own apartment muttering, “I wonder if Valerie knows that that thing is definitely not human or at least not all human.” She finishes with a shudder.

 

“I’m going to guess there’s a story behind that name?”. Danny practically tries to melt the sidewalk with his glare, “easily my worst secret. Don’t bring him or that name up around Tuck, Sam or Jazz. You’ll give them nightmares.”. Valerie can tell he’s really serious about this so she nods and doesn’t push him about this “Dan” person. 

“It is kind of funny her calling you Leather though”, trying to lighten the mood and avoid bringing an angry boy to a funeral. Danny sighs and shakes himself, still looking bothered but clearly trying not to be, “I kind of like it, myself. Maybe I should make that my new last name.”. Smirking, “I’m Leather Danny! The Danny who wears leather! Who’s last name is Leather!”. Valerie coughs as she laughs, glad the moods been successfully lightened. “I will hit you if you do that! Though Jesse might love you for it.”. Danny pauses, “so that’s her name...”. Valerie laughs again, “yes, I liked how you never asked”. Danny shrugs while they wait at a crosswalk, “just cause I know where she lives doesn’t mean I know her name”. Valerie looks at him, “that’s not a sensical response, Danny.”. 

After getting across, Valerie chimes up again, “so what you’re looking to change your last name? Not that I blame you. But it’ll probably sever any chance of repairing things.”. Danny shakes his head sadly, “oh yeah, it’ll be the nail in the coffin. But I’m pretty sure it’s past the point of repair, they built an anti-me shield. That must have taken days at least. I don’t think we can go back from that. And honestly? I don’t think I even want to.”. Valerie totally gets that, “yeah I feel that way sometimes about my dad and he hasn’t been even a tenth as horrible as yours.”. Smirking, Danny sighs, “kindred spirits that what we are.”. 

Smiling Valerie leans into Danny as the church comes into view, “there you go being deep again.”. “Hey? Think I should pretend to be in horrific pain the minute we walk in? We are a pair of devils after all” Danny says with a playful grin as Valerie pushes off him and slaps his chest. “Don’t you dare!”. As they push through the doors Danny chants “oh, oh, here it comes, here it comes.”. Snickering at Valerie’s Danny-is-an-ass facial expression. “You're just awful.”.

 

Inside the church there are rows of seats set up and food tables across one side. People mull about, making small talk and catching up with old relatives. Some are making the best of the time, others are in tears. All in all it’s a pretty regular funeral, if you exclude the half ghost and ghost hunter couple. 

“Valerie! How are you!” A boy not much older than the pair runs up smiling. “Oh and who’s this? Lover boy hmmmm”, Rolling her eyes Valerie says “Tyler this is Danny and Danny this is Tyler.”. Valerie moves her hand from each boy to the other. “Well hi Tyler, welcome to Amity, try not to die”, Valerie facepalms as soon as the words leave his mouth. Tyler, however, actually laughs, “yeah I heard this place is totally ghostly, can’t say if I believe that-“ Both Danny and Valerie cut in “believe it”. Tyler laughs again, “Wow that’s wild, why would you even stay if that’s true.” 

Danny smirks and Valerie prepares herself of another poor taste joke. “Because we like to hit them.” Even though she prepared herself she was not ready. But Danny continues, “plus I don’t think other towns can handle the ones like us who grew up here.”. Turning to Valerie, “I mean apparently Tucker climbed out onto the window ledge of his dorm to clean it better and was genuinely surprised when people freaked out. And Sam’s roommate complains about all the guns and carnivorous plants.”. Valerie chuckles, “yeah that sounds about right”. Turning to Tyler, who is wheezing pretty hard, “basically we’re all used to crazy and danger.”. Tyler smiles, “you guys are great.”. 

Just then Valerie’s dad comes up “Valerie”, after looking her up and down he mutters “good”. Turning his head to Danny, he frowns, “well I can’t say I’m surprised or pleased. But you treated her well last time.”. Danny frowns aswell, “you care? Well that’s something.”. Valerie looks up at Danny “wow, Danny, if I didn’t know better I’d think you knew how to be civil.”. Danny puts a hand to his chest as he turns his head to her in an over-acted show of mock offence, “this is me being civil. Wait till the puns come out”. Valerie following suit with the over-acting, “oh no, lord save us all! We will be destroyed by lord punnyman!”. 

Valerie’s dad scoffs and walks away. Danny smirks, “thank Phantom he left.”. Tyler with both eyebrows raised, “What don’t get along with your old man and what was that “thank Phantom” local term or something?”. Valerie sighs as Danny grins like an idiot. “My dad’s became a bit of a dick because of differing opinions on ghosts and Phantom is a famous or infamous, depending who you ask, ghost.”. Danny still grinning gives an eager nod, “yup, some call him a hero others a menace. Amity Park is basically his haunt.”. Chuckling, Tyler says to Danny, “I take it you’re a fan? And what about you V?”. Danny grins a bit more, “in a sense yes. I guess you could say I die for him.” Danny wiggles his eyebrows a bunch. As Valerie responds, “that’s just awful. Don’t go building shrines, there’s enough of them. And my opinion is a bit more mixed. I won’t deny that he’s good but he’s still a ghost.”. 

Danny roles his eyes, “honestly dude, a lot of the ones who grew up here, like him. The local highschool is sort of a hot spot, so most of the kids that go there get saved by him at some point.”. Tyler smiles, “local superhero then, even if he’s dead.”. Danny sticks a pose, knees bent and apart, finger on his chin and one eyebrow raised, “or is he?”. Danny instantly returns to a normal pose as Tyler wheezes again. “you sure are something man, maybe I’ll see you around.”. 

The two wave to Tyler as he runs up to other people, shouting their names. “Friendly guy huh?”, Valerie chuckles “yeah Tyler’s pretty great. But do try to behave and not make too much of a scene.”. Valerie looks up to Danny’s face and notices he’s staring off somewhere and frowning. As Valerie goes to follow his gaze he says, “I don’t think that will be possible.”. 

There across the room, is Jack and Maddie Fenton. Making chummy with some other, likely married, couple. Sighing Valerie looks back to him, “let’s just try to avoid them. I know my dad will behave or just avoid us but I don’t think either of us know what yours will do.”. Still frowning he turns back to Valerie, “I’m cool with that. Commence ignoring them unless they start shit with me or you for that matter.” 

Danny jabs his thumb over to the food tables, Valerie nods and they walk over. “Look at you being Mr. Chivalry.”, Danny turns and slowly swallows a carrot whole. “Screw Phantom, You’re the menace”. Danny smirks devilishly, “screw Phantom you say”, Valerie claps a hand over his mouth. “You are not finishing that sentence.” Danny rolls his eyes, Valerie’s hand covering his mouth. And that’s how another of Valerie’s cousins finds them. “Do I want to know?”, Valerie chuckles as she makes introductions, hand still covering Danny’s mouth as he crosses his arms. “Lillian, Danny. Danny, Lillian. Ignore him, he's trouble.”. Dannny rolls his eyes again stepping backwards, Valerie’s hand not moving with him. Turning to Danny, “oh you're no fun.”. At Valerie’s pouty face Danny says, “I created the word”. Lillian shakes her head, “yeah I’ll be going to your wedding someday.”. 

Danny looks past Lillian at Maddie, who’s staring daggers at him. He rolls his eyes as he moves to make sure there’s no one between them to get caught in the potential crossfire. Lillian grabs some food as she waves goodbye, Valerie then notices Danny’s slight panic and increased paranoia, something she’s become all too familiar with. It doesn’t take her long to spot Maddie and the two lock eyes; Valerie makes herself look scary and shakes her head slowly at Maddie. Maddie approaches her anyways as Danny crosses his arms. Maddie doesn’t so much as acknowledge his presence, making a point of looking anywhere he’s not and keeping out of reaching distance. 

“Why would a fine human girl like you be around this thi-” Valerie cuts her off wavering her hand. “I don’t think so, if you're going to be a piece of shit you don’t get to talk, unless you’re going to apologise or be at least not a completely horrible excuse for a person.”. Maddie glares and balls her fists as Danny tenses for a fight. “It shouldn’t even be allow-” Maddie tried to start up again but is cut off again. “Nope, shut it. Frankly, if you keep that up I will deck you. Danny’s probably one of the, if not the, best people in Amity Park. You can choke and die for treating him so cruelly.” Maddie tries yet again, borderline shaking “it is not a “him”, just a mon-” Valerie cuts her off again. “Fuck off and die. The two of you are the monsters of this story.”. Maddie starts up again, “how dare you compare me to tha-” but is this time she’s cut off by a fist. To the face. Danny immediately grabs Valerie’s shoulder to hold back the now furious girl. Glaring at his ex-mom, sprawled in shock on the floor, he says to Valerie, “that waste of space isn’t worth it, Val. And there’s definitely no way for that to be in my life again. Not after this stunt.”. Maddie glares and opens her mouth only for Danny to knock a couple bowls of food on her. “I’m not listening, goodbye and go die”. 

Valerie and Danny stalk off to the other end of the food tables as the crowd just stares at all three of them in shock. Some sending disgusted faces a Maddie, having over heard the conversation and coming to their own conclusion about what it meant. “Well that went well” Danny mutters bitterly. “Even at a funeral they can’t put they’re shitty biased bigotry to the side”. Valerie sighs and rubs her fist, “Honestly, I expected her to be better than that for some reason.”. 

Danny looks down at her hand, “here give me that”. Valerie looks confused but gives him her throbbing hand anyways. Closing his eyes; Danny puts one hand over top and one underneath, sending out a slow light chill of ice to reduce any swelling. He blinks a couple times as he lets go of her hand, Valerie’s slack-jawed. “I, um, thanks, Danny.”. Danny rubs the back of his neck exaggeratedly, as he whispers “I wasn’t about to let your hand hurt all day because of that.”. 

The pair smile at each other as they load up their plates with more free food. As Jack eventually manages to get to his wife and Danny sees them talk out of the corner of his eye; instantly tensing. Sitting down at a table with Tyler and some couple from out of town, Danny mutters through a mouth full, “did I ever mention how much I love free food? I’d die again and go to my own funeral every week just for it.”. Valerie snickers and Tyler speaks up, “you sure do make a lot of death jokes, especially for being at a funeral.”. Danny smirks, mouth still full. “That’s the best time for ‘em. Makes them double puns and thus doubles my power.”. 

Danny stops chewing and suddenly grabs a side plate, spinning around he bats away an ecto-shot with the plate. Sending the shot into the roof. “THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!” Danny shouts, startled. Jack stomping over, “you punched my wife, you scum!”. 

“Actually, that was me, because she was being a piece of shit. And now here you are being an even bigger piece of shit.” Valerie’s glares at the orange jump-suited man. “And that was his doing! He made you do it!”. Even good guy Tyler looks completely furious with Jack. And at last Valerie has had enough, practically jumping out of her seat. 

She shouts and points angrily, while Danny grips the back of his chair hard enough make cracks, “HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! YOU WERE FUCKING BLESSED TO HAVE HIM AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY THE LITERAL BEST PERSON YOU COULD HAVE POSSIBLY EVER RAISED! ARE YOUR OWN EGOS SO FAR UP YOUR OWN ASSES THAT YOU CAN’T ACCEPT ANYONE DIFFERENT FROM YOU! I NEVER! NEVER THOUGHT THE TWO OF YOU WOULD TURN OUT TO BE SO AWFUL! SO HORRIBLE! DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ANYTHING OTHER THAT YOUR STUPID BELIEFS!”. Turning away from him, she throws her hands up, “GOD I CAN’T BELIEVE PEOPLE LIKE YOU EVEN EXIST! HELL! AT THIS POINT I DOUBT YOU EVEN QUALIFY AS HUMAN SINCE YOU CLEARLY HAVE NO DAMN HUMANITY! EVEN THE WORST GHOST IS BETTER THAN THE WAY YOU TWO ACT!”. 

Jack is left completely speechless as security grabs him and Maddie; forcing them to leave. While Valerie, fuming, grabs the rim of her plate and just shakes, trying to not do anything rash. Maddie yells as security drags her away, “THINGS LIKE IT SHOULDN’T EXIST! IT HAS NOT PLACE HERE! IT IS ONLY GETTING WHAT IT DESERVES FROM US! IF YOU WEREN'T BLIND YOU’D DO THE SAME! WE’RE DOING YOU A FAVOUR! THAT THING HAS NO RIGHT TO EVEN EXIST IN THIS WORLD! THAT THING SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN CREATED! IT IS A MONSTER!”. 

At this Danny completely crushes and splinters the back of the chair, the loud crack and crunch making everyone look at him. “Danny” Valerie whispers, still white knuckle gripping her plate “the chair”. Danny looks down and instantly pulls his hand back and weakly chuckles, “heh, whoops”. Most of the room, Valerie include, just starts laughing at the absurdity of a simple “whoops” in this situation. No one can hear the rest of Maddie’s tirade as her and her husband are pushed into the squad car. 

Valerie slumps back down in her chair and runs her hands down the table. Laughing maniacally, Danny slowly starts to laugh as well, tears pricking at his eyes all the while. As things die down Tyler leans over to the two of them, “please tell me those were not your parents. Because if so I think they're the worst people I’ve ever heard.” Danny nods at Tyler as he absently chews on a piece of cupcake.

 

After all the ceremonies are done, Lillian comes up again, “congrats on creating the most interesting funeral ever. Living with you must be like dating a roller coaster.”. Danny smirks, in a much better mood now “in my veins flows chaos, not blood.”. Valerie smacks him, “then stop spilling chaos all over the apartment”. Danny shoves her playfully, “chaos does what chaos wants!”. 

The two descend into giggles and a few people smile at them softly. Valerie’s dad walks up looking sombre, both Danny and Valerie stop and wait for him to say something, “I’m sorry that happened. If I had known I never would have invited them. I don’t know what they were screaming about but no parent should treat their child like that.” Turning to Valerie “I know we’re not on good terms but if I ever yell even slightly like that I want you to punch me too.” Nodding he walks off. Tyler, having watched the interaction, “Wow So both of you guys got fucked in the parent department huh?”. In unison, “you have no idea”.

 

Eventually, everything slows down and people start leaving. While Valerie’s talking to one of her aunties, Danny walks up to the pastor of the church. “I just wanted to say sorry about what happened with the two of them. I didn’t know they’d be here and the person who invited them didn’t know about the problems between us. If anything needs fixing or damages paid, I’ll gladly do what I can but I sadly don’t have any money to give.”. The pastor looks at him kindly, “nonsense, you gave your honest word. That’s worth more than money or a helping hand. You are not at fault for the ill behaviours of others and you shouldn’t take the fall for their outburst. I wish you the best of luck, young lad, and I swear to you that you are not what they claimed you are.”. The pastor squeezes his shoulder and pushes him to go back and mingle. And Danny does, a barely visible soft smile in his face.

 

On their walk back they don’t talk much, emotionally exhausted. But once they get back, they both collapse in a heap on the floor. Not bothering to even change. “Every time they’ve spoken they’ve gotten worse. First I was broken, then cursed, then a monster and now I don’t even get proper pronouns”. Looking to Valerie, “thanks for that by the way. Things would have been really bad if I had been the one to lose my shit first.”. 

Valerie grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze, “don’t mention it, there was just no way I could stay silent though that, is that seriously what you’ve been dealing with from them?”. Nodding solemnly and shifting his feet around some, “not so publicly but yeah. That’s probably why you blew up first. I’m used to handling their bullshit, their biases and their shoddy “science”.”. The two are silent for a bit, rubbing their fingers against each other’s fingers. Small comforts go a long way somedays and this was one of those days. “Hey Danny?”. “Yeah?”. “You’re a really good person.”. “I know”. “Good”.

 

As soon as Valerie falls asleep, still on the floor, Danny is gone. He flies through the sky so fast that he can’t tell if the water from his eyes is from crying or wind. Going in dips, curves and loops, he eventually begins to feel at home. Lazily he floats over to the police station, invisibly of course, as he goes in to see the Fenton’s. Jack looks as if he’s still shell shocked while Maddie just looks bored. 

Floating over to the power box, he shorts it out, back-up lights included. Sending the entire place into darkness. He zips back to his parents holding cell and land himself down in the corner; letting the green glow of his eyes show. Maddie practically growls as Jack just stares. Maddie coldly says “what come to kill us for telling the truth? Of course you are that’s wha-” she’s cut off as Danny flings green ectoplasm around her mouth and then some around her waist, pinning her back to the bars. All the while Jack just stares. 

Danny speaks up finally while Maddie, muffled, screams at him, “I know you have nothing worth listening to Maddie. So don’t waste your breath. I’m not going to kill you, though hell knows you might just deserve it.”. Pausing Danny shifts, his eyes bobbing a little, “no, I’m here with words not fists or blasts. I’ll be honest with you, there’s no fixing us after that. Even if I somehow became all human again, which by the way, I. Do. Not. Want. I know you think it’s some ectoplasmic scum talking or taking me over; it’s not, never was, and never will be. It’s just me. The same me I’ve always been, the only difference now is I have responsibilities and there’s people I have to protect. I can’t really afford for you to distract me when I’m helping someone, people could die. So here I am, making my peace and telling you to either leave me be, accept me or get out of my city. If I have to force you out I will, there are things more important than what you think and your bullshit theories. And just to make things clear, I can’t control people. What happened back there was genuine, no one is on your side in this. Even the Red Huntress won’t be and she became a hunter purely to kill me. Even someone who made it their life’s mission to specifically kill me won’t try to anymore. Because even she was able to see past her false beliefs and realise that she had been wrong. And the thing that makes me sad is it’s not just me you’re hurting here and losing. It’s Valerie, Sam, Tucker and even Jazz. If you think Jazz is going to agree with you, you’re wrong. She already knew, she’s known for years. And she protected me from you, they all have. Tucker’s why none of your stuff could track me, Jazz is why some would disappear and who made so many cover stories, Sam’s the one who patched me up when I bled all over myself. And now Valerie’s here, speaking for me when you won’t listen and understanding rejection like no other can. You know the suit I was wearing? That’s the one you destroyed, she broke in and stole it; spent the night patching it up. All so I’d look good, so my outside would reflect what’s inside. And that’s the thing, no matter what you think or feel. I, and many full ghosts, am good. Your theories are wrong. But I’ll tell you the story, a story you’ve never got to know about. It’s the story of Dan. Dan was me if I was evil. Dan was me if your theories were actually right. If your words were true, you’d being dealing with Dan not Danny. And you would be dead. Along with everyone and thing else. See in his time, being evil and so powerful. He destroyed everyone and everything. Even mutilated or killed every ghost he got his hands on. Amity Park even had a super shield built specifically to keep him out and he destroyed it. He would have destroyed this time aswell if it wasn’t for a good ghosts intervention. So you do not want your theories to be right, because if they were you’d all be dead. I also don’t want you feeling bad, if you ever muster up the decency to do so. Because me becoming this way? Is honestly the best thing that could have happened to me. I can really help people now and yes the powers great and all, but I would and have intentionally weakened myself for the good of others. There’s a reason Sam always calls me a self-sacrificing fool. Why Jazz says I have a hero-complex. Because in the end, if the world began to shatter apart I would give my everything to save it. Can you say the same?”. 

Danny gets up to leave but Jack speaks up, “wait.” So Danny does, as Maddie just glares at Jack. “We’re firm in our science, ghosts are evil monsters. Always and that includes you. That belief will never change and we can’t accept you as a monster.”. Jack pauses as Danny says, “I know, I always did. That’s why I never told you. Because I knew you’d just see a monster, even where there wasn’t one. I hoped for acceptance, yes, but I never expected it. So what will you do now?”

 

“I’m not going to hunt you, you’ll be left alone.” With that Jack looks away from the glowing green eyes to the floor. Danny eyes Maddie for a second before dissolving the gag. “You are ectoplasmic scum and all you say is lies. But I’ll respect my husbands' wishes, you won’t be hunted; even though you deserve to be. Why don’t you just go to the ghost zone where you belong.”. 

Danny smirks though she doesn’t see it, “because I’m a halfa. A being of both worlds. I belong to both. I belong there and I belong here. And Amity Park is my home, so that’s where I’ll be. I expect we’ll see each other again of course but I fully expect you to just ignore me, like I’m not there. I’ll do the same to you unless you address me. Let me just be a phantom of your past.”. With that Danny finally flies off, the workers there eventually get the power and light running again but no one ever figured out what happened.

 

By the time he gets home Valerie is already up and she is not happy. Opening the door, which once again has a magically locked deadbolt, she yanks Danny in. “WHAT THE HELL DANNY! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! I thought you went off and did something stupid! I was literally seconds away from going on my board looking for you!”. Pausing as she takes in Danny smile, “and what the hell are you smiling for?! I’m giving you shit!”. Danny chuckles, “I did  kinda do something stupid but it turned out really well. The Fenton’s aren’t going to bug me anymore.”. Valerie goes wide-eyed just as Danny slaps his own face realising how that statement sounded. “Please tell me I do not have to help cover up a murder, Danny.”. 

Groaning with a laugh at the end, “god no, I busted into jail and had a talk with them, though I had to restrain Maddie.”. Valerie goes even more wide-eyed, “Danny that’s almost worse! Why the hell did you do that alone! You could have gotten me up!”. Danny shakes his head, “no, it had to be just me and well, my secrets. I said what I had to say and got them to agree to leave me alone. To act like I'm not even here. And I’ll do the same to them unless they talk to me first.”. Valerie sighs as she grabs some pop tarts, “I’m glad that it worked out but that was still stupid. And I’m guess the reason you didn’t tell me it cause you knew I’d follow.”. Danny smirks nodding. He couldn’t think of a single reason why she wouldn’t follow him. “Well you could have at least left a note saying you’d be back.” Valerie grumbles, as the pop tarts pops out. Handing one to Danny they sit at the table. 

They both manage to eat a few bites before Valerie asks, “what exactly was it that you did to my hand?”. Danny puts down his pop tart and holds his hands palm up, keeping his eyes opened this time. Valerie watches as his eyes glow blue and a thin layer of frost forms on his hands. “Holy crap Danny, you actually have full on powers!”. Danny chuckles as he offers his hand to her to feel which she does almost frantically. Tracing her finger over the cold frost, almost feeling like fuzz. “Why doesn’t it melt when I touch it. Frost normally does?”. Danny smiles as it all suddenly melts into a pool of water, “because I’m stopping it from doing so.”.Valerie shakes her head in amazement, “can you do this with all ice or just what you create?”. “Just what I create.”

 Danny goes back to eating his pop tart which is now cold, at which Danny grumbles “I can’t however, heat things up.”. Valerie rolls her eyes laughing a little as Danny grumpily eats his pop tart. Valerie, wiping her hands off goes to put away the plate. “I’m going to take a guess that you have more abilities, Danny. And that that’s why the Fenton’s are being so horrible?”. Danny sighs, opening his mouth to speak just as his ghost sense goes off and ghost floats straight up through the floor. 

Valerie instantly summons her suit and aims to fire at the ghost but Danny jumps up, slamming a hand on her chest he shouts “NO! Do not do that!”. Snapping his head over to the floating ghost, “why are you here, Observant.”. Danny asks in a commanding and powerful tone as Valerie looks to him in shock. “Article 9 has been broken. I’m certain you know the implications of that.”. Danny glares at the Observant, “I’m aware. There’s already been punishments and I know you know that. You aren’t needed.”. Valerie is too startled to really say anything as hundreds of confusing questions rattle around her skull. “What’s been done hardly qualifies as enough. However, we believe there to be an easy solution.”.

With that the Observant produces two strange crystals from its cloak and holds them out to Danny. Danny grabs them in his fingers and rubs his fingers over them with a look of mild shock. “I see. I can’t say I agree but I can’t say I disagree. Though I can say it is just, so I’ll accept your request. Now begone.”. The Observant says as he floats through the ceiling, “3 days, though we know it won’t take so long.”. 

Danny stares at the ceiling for a bit, rolling the crystals in his fingers before he slouches back in his chair again. Putting the crystals on the table as he sits and stares at them, pop tart forgotten. Valerie deactivates her suit and turns to Danny, wide-eyed, “I don’t even know where or how to begin Danny.”. Sighing he looks up to her, suddenly seeming older. “I don’t think I even can explain most of that but just, if you ever see a ghost like that. Do. Not. Attack. It. I’m certain you would have been fine this time but think of those guys as something like judge and jury, something like the government but more absolute.”. 

Valerie slowly eases back into her chair, “you mean to tell me that not only is there ghost government but you’ve met them before? And why the hell did you accept that from it?! Better yet why weren’t you afraid! Danny WHAT THE HELL!?”. Danny cautiously picks up the crystals and rolls them in his fingers again. “Yeah there is, they usually only get involved with really big things. But also if one of the Laws Of Ages is broken. Which one has been, that’s what it meant by article 9. I accepted the crystals because they’re the punishment and because they’re for the Fenton’s. They’re the ones who broke a Law Of Ages and they made me so, it’s my right to do it myself.” Danny finishes as he shoves the crystals into his jacket pocket. Groaning Valerie rubs her temples, “what the hell did they do now and this still doesn’t answer my other question. Why the hell we’re you so calm and commanding?”. 

Danny rubs at his neck, “you actually saw what they did, the second Jack shot at me with intent to kill he broke the law. Maddie would be considered complacent. And-” Valerie cuts him off waving her hands back and forth. “Woah woah woah hold on, I think I need to know what exactly this law is and why that’s what broke it? Is it like illegal for ghost hunters to try to kill their kids or something. Which I mean yeah that should be illegal but why would ghost court or whatever be involved?”. Danny puts his hands on the table sighing, “yeah no, that’s not even close. That law has to do with a lot of my secrets but the easiest way to put it right now is that article 9 protects only me in that it is illegal for any human being, knowing a specific secret of mine, to try and explicitly kill me. Which Jack did.”. 

Valerie sits with her mouth open and stutters a bit before speaking, “you’re specifically protected under ghost law? How the hell? Why? When?” Valerie shakes her head as Danny smirks. “Yeah and I can’t really answer that without spilling the dead on that secret. But at this point I might as well, I do trust you.”. Valerie sighs, and scoots her chair next to him. “I’m glad but I need to know first if this is the one the Fenton’s freaked over?”. Danny shakes his head, “Alright so it’s less big then. Which is kind of worrying but I ain’t going anywhere, Danny. So spill.”. 

Danny sighs as he thinks of how to word this right, eventually he decides there is no way and just goes for it. “You remember how I said I had it on good opinion that I would become a full on ghost?”, Valerie nods and elbows him encouragingly. “Well there’s a reason for that. Once I truly do die, which is not happening any time soon. I, well, I’mslatedtobecomethenewghostking.” The last bit comes out rushed in his nervous panic. Valerie’s eyes are large as saucers, “Danny, what, that, you, huh? Why would? Holy hell. So what? You’re, like, what? A, a Prince? Of ghosts? How is that? What?-”. “That’s pretty much how I responded when I was told.” Danny cuts of her rambling. 

Patting her shoulder he tries to give a reassuring smile, Valerie still looks shaken. “This is one of those things I don’t really have a choice in but I’m completely ok with it, ok? So I guess try not to be too be freaked out or look at me different, please?”. Valerie puts her forehead on the table and clasps her hands over her head. Talking into the table, “I’ll try not to be too freaked but I’m definitely freaked. Sounds like the only reason you aren’t is you got used to the knowledge, so I guess I’ll need some time with that information.”. 

Lifting her head up she hugs Danny around the neck, lifting off the chair a bit, “you’re still you though, Danny. Even if your afterlife is going to be crazy. You’re still the same Danny to me, hell, I'm guessing you’ve been a prince or whatever the whole time you’ve been here. Though this time I’m serious, you better not cause trouble as a ghost.” Valerie light-heartedly glares at Danny as she lets go of him, still frazzled. “I don’t intend to” Danny chuckles, “hell even Pariah didn’t cause problems in the human world till someone stoled his shit. And he was a tyrannical mad man.” shaking his head, Valerie let’s him finish before asking her question. “But yeah I have been a prince the whole time, I’m sure you’ve notice over the past years that the amount of ghost attacks has dropped drastically. That’s because of me getting slated as the prince. I was given the position and told the day I turned 18.”. 

Valerie goes a bit wide-eyed but it’s not as shocking as all the previous stuff, “well thanks I guess, that must have been one hell of a birthday present. Also, I’m starting to get the feeling you’re not as fearful of ghost as I or anyone else thinks, Danny? And do you like have to learn ghost history or something? Because I fought against his army and I know nothing about him.”. Danny shrugs and rubs his neck, “you’re not wrong, I was basically shell shocked on my bed for the rest of the day. And I’ve never actually been afraid of any ghosts, well, excluding one. But I can’t really explain why without more corpse spilling and I think you might lose your mind if I do that. And yeah I’m basically expected to know my shit before my arrival or whatever.”. 

Valerie nods and slugs him weakly in the shoulder, “I think I’m going to have to agree with you. This is a lot and I’m definitely sure your main secret is bigger. So save it for another day but I do still want to know. But Danny you’re going to give me a heart attack if you start making a habit of just going up and talking to ghosts like that. So maybe a run down of who’s under you or allies or whatever the right words are.”. Danny can’t help but laugh at that, wheezing as he puts his heads in his arms. Valerie can’t help but laugh a bit too, laughing out her remaining nerves. “Val, everyone will be under me technically. Until then no one actually is. Some just listen out of respect and fear for their future safety or whatever. But yeah there are allies and the Observants, who are dicks but stupid to attack. Clockwork, Frostbite and his entire clan, and Dora plus her people. But they rarely leave the ghost zone so. Wulf, You’re much more likely to see but he’ll runaway if he doesn’t know you’re safe.”. 

Valerie grabs his shoulder, “wait so you’ve been to the ghost zone? Well, ok I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, you probably had to or something. But I’m pretty sure I haven’t heard of any of those ghosts.”. Danny chuckles, “kinda hard to wind up in ghost prison without going there!” Danny pauses and slap his face. “Ok so that just came out. But I’m not surprised you haven’t. They all keep to themselves. But you have actually met Dora. You remember when there was that beauty contest? Yeah, Dora hosted it. Long story. Sam basically got abducted, almost forced to marry a ghost, and liberated a kingdom.”. 

Valerie rubs her temples, “how many crazy stories do you have? God, everyone in our school has been though some crazy bullshit. And prison Danny? What the hell did you do? And yes I still want you to explain the other three allies.”. Danny nods, “yeah, basically real-world items are against Walkers rules so he threw me in his jail, I staged a break out though so it’s ok; though if Walker had his way I’d still be there. And I guess it’s a good thing I showed you the ice thing” chuckling as Valerie raises an eyebrow. “Frostbite and his people all have ice powers. Like mine. Basically the down side to it is if you don’t use it enough you’ll turn yourself into a popsicle. Basically, I nearly froze myself to death and they saved my ass. Oh and just because I want to see your reaction, they worship me.”. 

Valerie bursts out laughing and falls out of her chair. “You’re serious?” Danny nods smiling, “yup they call me the great one.”. Valerie laughs even harder as Danny helps her up. “That- that is insane. I’m glad they helped you though and don’t you dare freeze yourself again, you idiot.”. Danny grins as Valerie slaps his shoulder, “fuck that, that was not fun. Sam still hasn’t forgiven me for killing her plant. I make sure to not let it build up. That’s why I’m so good at it.”. 

Valerie shakes her head, “ lets go to the living room before I hurt myself, again.” Danny smirks as he hops to the kitchen, Valerie can tell he’s happy to have at least some secrets lifted off him. Even if she is nervous about the big one. On the way there Danny quickly explains Wulf, “Wulf, is pretty simple. His a scary looking werewolf who can tear holes into and out of the ghost-zone. I helped him get away from that Walker guy I mentioned earlier. And he helped me save an entire class of kids. Oh and he only speaks Esperanto.”. Danny plops down on the floor just after he finishes. While Valerie says, “I don’t like scary looking but that’s ghost for you, if he helped save kids he’s good in my book. That power is startling though.”. 

Danny puts his arms behind him and leans back into the foot of the couch. “Clockwork is the one I’m closest with, he’s kind of like my mentor I guess. Even if he’s really mysterious about everything.” Danny smiles fondly as Valerie shakes her head, “my boyfriend has a ghost for a mentor, what has the word come to” Valerie’s says teasing. “Oh so I’m your boyfriend now?”, Valerie smacks him and rolls her eyes. “Duh, now how the heck did you come to have a ghost for a mentor.”. 

Danny instantly frowns, “Dan”. Valerie instantly stiffens, “oh, ok yeah you don’t have to explain that.”. Danny shakes his head, “no , I kind of do. It also explains how I first heard of the Observants and has to do with the crystals. I’m sparing details though, because I’m not going there and don't want to overwhelm you.”. Valerie nods, she has a feeling she’s not ready for this but it involves too much. “Anyways, you know how I’m a good person right? Well imagine if I wasn’t and became a full-blown ghost at 14.” Danny watches Valerie for a response verging on panic. “That’s kind of hard to picture, Danny. And you’re talking about like alternate realities, so I’m already kind of confused.”. 

Danny sighs slightly humoured but he’s still tense. “That’s ClockWork for you. He is the ghost of time. So he can see the timeline, past, present and all possible futures. It’s his job to keep the timeline stable. He also does the Observants dirty work for bigger things. And Dan was one of those bigger things.”. Valerie shakes her head, “yeah I’m not picking a fight with anyone like that and I’ll admit I’m still confused.”. 

Danny rubs his neck, “yeah I never really talk about him so. But also you couldn’t pick a fight with Clockwork. He can literally stop time.”. Valerie wide-eyed, “That’s terrifying Danny. I didn’t know ghosts could even be that powerful.” Valerie shudders a bit as Danny continues. “Yeah and if the Observants had it their way he would have killed me. That’s what they tasked him with, destroying me so Dan would never exist.”. 

Valerie starts waving her hands back and forth again, “hold on, the guy who became mentor originally tried to kill you?! The fuck Danny?”. Danny rubs his neck sheepishly, “he had good reasons and he knew what would happen. Basically, in the future; shit happened, bad shit, horribly fucked up shit. And I became evil and full-blown ghost because of it and started calling myself Dan.-”. “Wait, you were supposed to become evil? Again that’s really hard to imagine, Danny.”. 

Danny stares out the window and nods slowly but continues “the Observants summed it up like this, “most evil and powerful ghost in existence”. So whatever you can imagine it’s way worse. I got to see him and what he had done by age 24. Simply put, there wasn’t much left of humanity or the ghost zone.”. At this point Danny is shaking a bit and Valerie is completely still. Valerie whispers “Jesus Christ Danny”. As Danny just nods still looking out the window. “Clockwork and I basically made sure that future wouldn’t happen. Preventing the thing that caused me to turn evil. But since Clockwork actually cheated to do that Dan still exists outside of time, just trapped. Which made me and Dan, his responsibility. And thus, he’s my mentor.”. 

Danny turns his head to the direction of his jacket, slumped over a kitchen chair, and nods his head at it as Valerie watches his face. She’s glad that he is freaked out by his evil self so much, but she also doesn’t like how crushed and shaky he looks. “That’s what’s in those crystals, images of Dan and everything he did. If I understand the Observants right, it’s to completely terrify the Fenton’s from doing anything that might push me too far. That and give them nightmares.”. Danny closes his eyes and rests his chin on his knees pulled tight to his chest. 

As Valerie squeezes her eyes shut, speaking after a few seconds; her voice shaky. “So you, you could still become like that?”. Danny just shrugs, “Clockwork says he can’t see it in any future but I don’t know. It’s easily the thing I’m most paranoid about. I’ll freak out a bit if I even use the same words he did.”. Danny squeezes his knees with his hands before continuing, “it was easier to ignore the possibility of him when I was young, cause we looked so different. But know I’m the same height and build, same voice. Sometimes I’d spend hours looking in the mirror, wondering what the hell I had become.”. 

He feels like he’s practically vibrating now, tears down his face. Even though Valerie can’t see them she knows they’re there, “you are good, Danny. Looks don’t determine anything. Based on what I’ve heard about Clockwork I think you should believe him. I think he’s right.” Valerie leans on him then and squeezes his shoulders as he just nods.

 

Danny falls asleep after that but Valerie can tell it’s not a peaceful one; as he twitches and grimaces. Valerie sits at the table, needing some time to just think and not wanting to disturb Danny. “It’s hard to believe he could ever be evil but with how he reacted I know it has to be true. And to hear that he’s going to be that powerful as a ghost is pretty terrifying, adding in the king thing it’s even more daunting.” Valerie shivers as she takes a sip of her tea. “I don't think there’s anything I could do to stop him if he did go evil. I mean I would still try, see if I could get him to be...” staring down at her tea, “be what? Normal? I don’t think I know what that even is for a ghost anymore. I mean I’ve known that ghosts can be good for a long time now but still.” 

Shaking her head as she finishes her tea. “Regardless, I’m here for him. Good, bad or something in between. Though I’m definitely going to call him on any “evil” behaviour.”. She doesn’t put the cup into the dishwasher, in case the noise wakes him. “I seriously hope he doesn’t have any more stories or secrets that are even close to that.” 

Suddenly, as something is draped over Valerie’s neck, she hears an unfamiliar voice,“Hello, Valerie”. Valerie spinning around instantly activating her suit and pointing it at the newcomer, who smiles playfully as she suddenly can’t move. The strange ghost moves to the side and unfreezes her. But she doesn’t move for a bit after she lowers her arm. 

Retracting her helmet she asks, “you’re ClockWork aren’t you?”. His smile widens, more soft than playful, “Indeed, I’m always glad to hear Daniel speak fondly of me. And you have grown a lot yourself, little Hunter.”. Valerie nods still not sure how someone’s supposed to act around a ghost in such a mundane setting. “He thinks a lot of you. Though you better be telling the truth to him about his future.”. 

Valerie is slightly startled as he goes from an old man to a small child. Somehow that makes his smile look more menacing, “Until his ice was stabilised it was still a more than likely possibility. There was very few futures where he did not become evil. That is no longer the case. His ice being able to stabilise is a reflection of himself becoming stabilised.”. Valerie smiles slightly and tries to force herself to relax, the waves of powering coming off ClockWork doesn’t help though, “was this Dan really that evil?”. 

With a smirk an adult ClockWork replies, “evil is a relative idea. It moves in values relative to the speakers' morals. You could say he is more evil to Danny than to me or tonThe Box Ghost. But the Observants have no such influences. So you decide what the answer you’re looking for is.”. Valerie can’t help but look confused, her mouth opened slightly before she speaks. “I think you fit Danny well, you’re both enigmas.”. 

Shaking her head, “is Danny seriously going to be so powerful without being evil?”. The playful smile returns on the elderly ghost, “that really is the question of the day isn’t it? Why don’t you ask that neighbour of yours.”. Just as Valerie’s going to ask what he means ClockWork vanishes and time starts again. The last she hears of him is “time in”. Looking around she shakes her head and deactivates her suit. Putting a hand on the table to steady herself, “what the hell is that supposed to mean, you weirdass? How does Danny tolerate that? Does he always show up and leave randomly?” Shaking her head again she goes to check on Danny.

 

By the time Danny wakes up, Valerie is on her third cup of tea. He moves so silently she doesn’t hear him come in till he sits a down across from her. Causing her to jolt up and nearly spill her tea. “Shit sorry” Danny mutters as he starts eating a bagel. Valerie shakes her head, “what is moving silently another thing you can do?” Danny smirks at that causing Valerie to sigh. “Jazz always found it creepy but yes. And they always talked about how it would make me a great hunter” Danny rolls his eyes as he picks at his bread. 

“I think being a hunter would be bad for your health in so many ways Danny. Oh and that ClockWork guy showed up and confused the hell out of me. How do you deal with him?”. Danny chokes on his bagel slightly as he snaps his eyes up at Valerie, then with a defeated sigh, “of course the cheeky bastard did, I should have seen that coming. I’m pretty sure he likes to confuse people, so don’t give him the satisfaction by admitting it to his face. I would ask what he said but since he waited for me to fall asleep it was obviously meant for you.”. Valerie eyes his fond smile and chuckles to herself, “you know him that well huh? And thanks for the advice. I don’t think I could handle him alone for long periods of time.”. 

Danny laughs, “the first time I met him he went on about how time moves and then basically insulted me for being a kid. Though I did try to punch him so...”. Valerie nearly spits out her tea, “why the hell would you do that? He literally leaks power! Are you really that unafraid of ghosts? Which, by the way, I’m still curious about that.”. Valerie notices that Danny looks completely confused. “He does? I’ve never noticed that. I mean sure he just seems stronger than other ghosts and has a wise air about him but I definitely don’t feel like I’m standing next to some super-powerful thing.”. 

Valerie just looks at him slacked jawed, “what about other people who’ve been around him? Was he just being a dick?”. Danny shrugs, “Sam and Tuck have but I’ve never asked them what he feels like? And it’s more likely that he was discouraging you from attacking him. Though I guess it makes sense for people to be able to feel or who knows, see, ghostly auras, if it’s strong enough or if the ghost lets you.”. Valerie suddenly goes wide-eyed, “that's what he meant!”. Danny looks even more confused than before, “ok? Now I’m the confused one, but glad to help explain the mystery that is ClockWork.”.

 

The next morning, Valerie watches from the doorway as Danny sits, reading through the lease. “You know I just realised we still need to get you some clean clothing.”. Danny rolls his eyes as he finishes reading the lease and signs away. Chuckling he gets up, waves the lease and says, “there I signed my life away. We can deal with the clothing issue another day. Since I’ve actually got a job I should do. Though I hope I’ve annoyed them thoroughly by reading papers and eating bagels instead of focusing on their all-important duties.”. 

Valerie claps him, “well give it to the landlady yourself to make them wait more. She should still be in. And for crying out loud Danny, don’t just walk down there in a bloody tank top.”. Danny shrugs and flings off his shirt before heading out the door. Valerie calls after him, “thats not what I meant you dumbass.”.

 

As Danny is walking down the hall he bumps into Jesse, “oh hi, for someone I never saw in the first months, I’m sure running into you a lot now.”. Danny doesn’t miss how Jesse puts a bit of distance between them. “Uh, yup! Worlds a funny thing ain’t it.” Looking down she spots the papers, “oh! Finally moving in are we? Well good, even if you’re...odd, Valerie could use the company. Clearly she’s been enjoying it so far! Though I guess I’m not surprised odd found odd. You’re a terrifying kind of odd though. Even if you do seem sweet. Anyways, I’m going to go now”. 

Danny watches with a raised eyebrow, as she retreats to her apartment. “Yeah, well you’re really odd yourself lady.”. Turning Danny heads down the stairs and up to the front desk. With a devilish smirk he bangs on the glass a bit harder than needed, he watches as the landlady? Jolts a bit. “Yes? Oh it’s you. Have the paperwork?”. Danny holds it up before sliding it through the slot. “Good, Good. Now I don’t want anymore messes or they will go on your bill and try not to scare away any new tenets.”. With that the landlady turns back around as Danny smirks. As he’s turning to leave he catches her shiver and side-eye him. 

Walking along the sidewalk, hands in his pants pockets, “like I said, I’m absolutely terrifying”. Danny says with a cocky grin before he comes to a halt and facepalms, “I actually kind of need the crystals.”. Jumping sideways into an alley before turning invisible, he flies home; slipping in quickly he digs the crystals out of his jacket. He also keeps them visible, not wanting to use any ghost powers on them because who knows. 

As he zips back out the open window Valerie stares at the jacket which had just been moving, though she didn’t see the crystals float out. He decides to make a few laps around Amity, seeing if there is any problems. Low and behold, there is. Looking to be a younger ghost that’s never been to Amity, which makes him all the more cautious. “Who knows what this guy will do...” Danny mutters to himself. 

He quickly decides this guy is bad news when it starts trying to eat people, with its freakishly large jaw. As people run away from cannibal ghost, Danny fires off a few shots to get it away from the crowd. “People are friends, not food!”, as the ghost spins around Danny groans as the ghost looks him up and down and licks his lips. “Seriously? I swear I’m horrible on the stomach. And I’m not into vore.”. 

The ghost doesn’t even bother with names as he flings himself at Danny. Flying around Danny moves to just straight up ram him into the wall, which turned out to be a mistake since this guy apparently has a lot of mouths. “Oh come on! I don’t remember signing up for organ or limb donation when I died!” Danny shouts as his hand gets bit off. Thinking quickly, he phases his other hand clean through the ghost yanking his hand back and putting some distance between them. Putting his hand under his armpit, Danny fires blasts into his mouths; turns out that’s pretty effective. As the ghost starts going into coughing fits. 

Danny seeing his chance, sucks the distracted and weakened ghost into his thermos. Floating onto a roof top, Danny uses some scotch tape he found on the ground, to reattach his hand. “Well this bites.”, shaking the thermos with his uninjured hand. “For now I’m calling you Chomper.”. Looking back to his left messed up hand, which had been served at the wrist and is now covered in scotch tape. “This looks like the dumbest bracelet ever but so long as it doesn’t fall off it seems I can still use it. Valerie will freak if she sees this, huh, I guess I could just roll with the bracelet thing and say some kid wanted to make me a bracelet...out of tape.”. Sighing, Danny hopes it works cause he is not looking forward to the possibility of explaining just how different his healing is. Humans can’t reattach their own limbs like this after all. With that in mind he decides to just fly the rest of the way to the shield around Fenton works. 

Returning to visibility in alley, crystals in his pocket. He walks up and taps on the force field. Technically he could just destroy it with a ghostly wail but that was probably a bad idea. Knowing it was close to what had be dubbed “ghost hour”, Danny elected to wait on top of a building for the Fenton’s to go out to hunt. His waiting was not for nothing as they decide to not only go out on the prowl but to do so on foot. “Well my luck could only get better if they weren’t wearing spector-reflectors.”. 

Once they leave the shields radius Danny follows them silently in the air, still in human form to avoid setting of their detectors. He can’t help but thank himself that they haven’t found away to sense human Danny yet. The couple eventually make their way to a secluded park and Danny perches himself on a tree branch. Arms hanging limply with a crystal in each hand, he fiddles with them as he waits to see what exactly they’re up to. 

They don’t speak much but he does catch Jack boast that there’s so few ghost because he’s an amazing ghost hunter. Danny rolls his eyes at this. Maddie mutters about how dare Phantom claim this town is his and how they need to purge ghosts from Amity. Danny makes a mental note that he’s going to have to find away to spy on them. Which makes him shiver because that is just too much like Vlad. Maybe he’ll get Tuck to hijack any current Vladcam’s? 

Eventually, after no ghosts show up around here; the Fenton’s elect to have a snack right at the foot of Danny’s tree. Danny can’t help but smile at the sheer dumb luck of that. Danny knows it would be stupid to just spring down on them so he flies down and leans against the other side of the large tree, returning to visibility and staying in human form still completely shirtless and with scotch tape all over his wrist. 

“Hello, again.”, instantly both spring up and whip around; charging their weapons. “I thought you said you’d leave us alone too”, Jack accuses as Maddie prepares to fire. With a wave of his hand Danny stills her gun with the lingering ectoplasm in the air that naturally built up around the park since he’s been siting here. “Relax, or really you shouldn’t, I’m not here as Phantom but rather Raguel.” Danny clears his throat as they both glare. “For those who break the Law Of Ages the sword must be cast; by name of harmony and by name of justice. As sword in crown it shall be dealt.” 

With that Danny holds up the two crystals and then extends them towards Maddie and Jack. Continuing the required speech, “Grab the hilt or bite the blade, it is your choice to make.”. Jack glances warily at the crystals, as Maddie growls, “why would we take anything from you ghost.”. Danny nods at Maddie and holds the crystal pointed at her back up, looking to Jack as he says, “I’m guessing there’s only two options here and the second one is less pleasant?”. 

At this Danny nods, so Jack grabs the crystal as Maddie gapes at him. As soon as Maddie faces Danny again he waves his free hand stilling her entire body with the ectoplasm in the air. Jack watches as Danny walks up and pushes the crystal into Maddie’s head, it phasing through easily. Danny the nods to Jack, pointing at the crystal then his head. Jack nervously obeys, once both crystals have been inserted, Danny releases the ectoplasm around Maddie. Who immediately yells “WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!”, Danny rolls his eyes as he snaps his fingers. 

Both instantly collapse, Danny using the airs ectoplasm to slow their descent, as their minds entire the visions. “Well that went slightly better than expected. They’re probably going to be pretty freaked when they wake up but it’s not like I can take them to their home.”. With that Danny shrugs and flies off. Eventually, the two do indeed wake up screaming and shaking. Glancing at each other muttering “nope. Nope. Nope.” As they book it home.

 

Meanwhile, Valerie decides to get up after the jacket stops moving and pokes it a couple times. “I wonder if Danny’s contaminated enough to contaminate other things? And when was this thing last washed?”. 

Shaking her head she heads over to her neighbours for a little chat knowing full well Danny’s going to be gone a while. Knocking on the door it takes barely three seconds for Jesse to open up the door. “What’s up girl! I’ll be honest your apartment is starting to freak me out. Care to tell me why there’s a lingering aura that vibrates every time a second passes and a nearly faded one that feels like thousands of eyes? At least I know why there’s the sturdy freakishly powerful one but the others? What is going on there? Cause if it’s a party with a couple weird people, you better be here to apologise for not inviting me.”. 

Valerie just stares utterly shocked before she shakes herself, “that was an awful lot to unload in a doorway. But no we just had some unexpected visitors. One who hopefully won’t be around again, the other’s ok though.” Valerie shrugging gives Jesse the opportunity to pipe up again. “Is your place going to become a ghost hot spot or something?”. Shocking Valerie again, “um why do you say that?”. Jesse giggles, “because they’re all ghostly auras, I assume Leather is a hunter too because of his. Since it’s become pretty obvious he’s not a ghost. Though I’m still positive that guy isn’t all human or something really weird happened in his body.”. 

Valerie’s head is practically spinning off its wheels at this point, “Jesse you have completely lost me, you can actually sense or see ghostly auras or something can’t you? I kinda thought you were just making shit up.” Valerie’s has the decency to look apologetic. “Oh no worries, most folks do, so I expect it. But yes and your boy is loaded, it’s not the same as what’s around the ghosts in town. Those two you had earlier were definitely ghosts but I’m guessing you knew that. Just like you have one too, that’s how I knew you were a hunter. Always found it kinda cool to have The Red Huntress as a neighbour even if I knew you’d probably attract some ghostly attention. Can’t live in Amity without being chill with the ghosties am I right?”. 

Valerie’s jaw might as well be on the floor by now. “How the?-” Jesse laugh cuts her off, “silly! your aura doesn’t change when the suits on or off. Though it does have its own aura and they like flip. It’s easier to see the suits one when you’re wearing it. Easier to see yours when you’re not. But I wouldn't worry about ghostly auras, if you’re around ghost stuff all the time you’re bound to have a stronger one. Nothing like a ghosts but still. Pretty much everyone in Amity has some level of ghostly aura.” At this point Jesse smiles like she just remembered something as Valerie is still trying to collect herself. “Oh that’s right! I made cookies! You might as well come in!”, Valerie nods as she follows her inside and sits at her pale pink table with white lace on top. 

On it is a plate of mint and strawberry cookies. Eyeing them Valerie smiles “Danny would love these actually, he has a thing for weird food combinations.”. Jesse smiles, “feel free to give him some then! So is the boy a hunter? Cause if he is he must be very busy to have built up such an aura.”. Valerie bites a bit of the cookie and it’s tolerable but yeah Danny would love it. “His parents are the Fenton’s though he has nothing to do with them now. It’s probably all over town but they basically assaulted him at the funeral.”. 

Jesse's eyes widen, “that was his parents!? Wow that’s harsh, yeah I heard about that. Didn’t know Danny was a Fenton kid. Explains a lot. That entire place has its own aura! I can’t say I like your boys parents though. From what I heard they were pretty nasty.”. Valerie nods solemnly, “there’s probably a recording of the screaming match I had with them online somewhere. Danny doesn’t consider himself a “Fenton” anymore, he doesn’t even refer to them as his parents. They’re just the Fenton’s now. They deserve it. But is Danny’s aura really that much?”. 

Jesse nods her head enthusiastically and shudders a bit, “good for him! And oh yeah. Frankly, it’s the strongest I’ve ever seen! Even compared to those two ghosties! Sure it’s not the same but if he was a ghost oh boy! Even when we had that weird into the ghost zone incident, Mr. Floaty head was way below what I’m getting off Leather. It’s extremely unnerving actually, even if it has a very sturdy protective quality to it. Kind of like being in the same room as a god. Heck! I’m still not convinced that he isn’t a god!”. 

Valerie stares at her halfway to taking her third bite, “um what?”. Jesse shrugs “with that whole bloody shirt stunt, I wasn’t sure if he was actually a good boy. But I’d say he’s definitely good at this point, which I always believed he would be, but kind of hard to see a guy wearing a bloody shirt like it’s normal and not wonder if he’s nefarious.”. Valerie chuckles at this, “so I’ve told him but that one is the only one that qualifies as wearable that he owns and I made a joke about him being constantly shirtless. I regretted that as soon as you came in that day.”. 

Jesse is laughing and slapping her thigh, “he needs new clothes then! Maybe we could all go! Give me something to do and you two someone other than each to hang out with.”. Valerie smiles and nods finishing her cookie, “I think I’ll take you up on that. Danny has a problem with accepting help from others but he’s less likely to refuse to go if someone else is coming. He doesn’t exactly have any money.”. Jesse puts her hands on hips, “well tell him to get a job then! But tomorrow we shop so he’ll have to accept what’s bought for him.”. 

Valerie chuckles frowning a little, “Danny and jobs don’t coexist, if he got a job it would have to be something he can do and stop doing when and where ever. Considering he’d rather be homeless than have a regular job.”. Jesse replies, “wow that’s actually kind of impressive, so you brought in a lost stray huh? Maybe your softer than I thought girl” Jesse pokes Valerie’s shoulder playfully before Valerie replies. “We actually dated back in high-school but I broke up with him because I was an idiot. But otherwise, he’s a lost dog who was never actually lost, just wandering.”. They both eat a few more cookies never hearing Danny return.

 

Danny comes back through the door like a normal person. And quickly discovers Valerie’s not home. “Ok? I guess I can’t really complain. Though I’m not sure where she’d be, I already patrolled for ghosts. So?”. Walking over to his bag he grabs some scrap fabric and uses Valerie’s sewing machine to fashion himself a poorly made fabric bracelet. Holding it up, “yup, definitely looks like a kid made it. Not sure if I should be proud of that or not.”. Danny then spends time stitching his arm back on with ecto-line and wrapping it up. Phasing the bracelet over it, “yeah, this’ll work and looks less stupid. Plus thanks to the ecto-line, which I’m running low on, I won’t phase the stitching out.”. 

Shrugging, Danny decides to get back to the portal schematics he was looking at before the funeral; as he walks back to the living room and his bags. Pondering where the heck he could actually build this. The last thing he wanted was for Valerie to get caught up in it. Muttering “especially since every time someone makes one a new halfa gets made. Not happening this time.”. Unfortunately there really wasn’t any place other than the weapons room, which actually was cleaner now. 

Wandering over to the room, plans under his arm, Danny starts moving around things to free up the back wall. Sizing it up he nods to himself, “yeah this’ll have to do, now how to build it as low key as possible.....”. Danny taps on his chin as he walks back to his bags. Looking between the map and the parts he’s managed to gather or build himself over the past months, he can’t help but smile.

 

Meanwhile, next door. The two girls laugh but as Valerie looks at how late it is, she decides it’s probably best to head back home. Noticing where her eyes go Jesse jumps up, “nope! You rarely socialise so if you're going back I’m coming with! Cookies are included!”. Valerie just chuckles, nods and waves for Jesse to follow, which she does; bouncing around a little as she goes, cookies in hand.

 

Danny snaps his head around as soon as the door lock starts clicking, shoving the plans and a few parts away, he stands up and brushes off his pants; just as the door opens. The girls are instantly greeted by the sight of Danny wearing just his pants, leaves in his hair and mud on his feet. Valerie looks him up and down, sighing, “did you leave without your shoes?”. Noticing Danny’s smirk she shakes her head, “you could have came back for them you dumbass.”. Danny grins, lifting his hands up he shrugs “these feet were made for walkin’”. 

Jesse chuckles causing Danny to actually notice her, “oh shit a person. Should I wash up or something?”. Jesse burst out laughing from this and nearly drops the cookies. So Valerie shows her over to the kitchen rolling her eyes at Danny. “I think it’s a little late for that, Danny. And you’re cleaning the floor.”. Danny looks at his feet and then, sitting on the windowsill he sticks them out the window; using his intangibility to clean them off. Jesse walks into the living room just in time to see him get off the windowsill and back into the room. “You are very chaotic aren’t you?”. He spins around towards her, “I call it my normal, I was just cleaning my feet off.”. Jesse wheezes a bit, “out the window?”. 

Valerie just manages to catch that as she walks in and whips a cookie at Danny, who catches it with ease. Shrugging Danny takes a bite as Valerie talks, “can’t say I’m surprised. Just don’t fall, at least I have a board.”. Danny raises his eyebrows at her, the question clear on his face. “She’s apparently known since I moved in. I’m learning knew things every day it seems.”. Danny turns to Jesse, cookie now consumed “ok first that was great, maybe you’d like one of my cheese puff and bacon smoothies. Second how?”. Jesse laughs loudly as she sits down on the couch, while Danny’s leaning against the wall. “Wow Valerie! You weren’t kidding about odd food creations! Mines normal compared to that!”. 

Valerie answers Danny while Jesse laughs her ass off. “Jesse can see ghostly auras, apparently nearly everyone in Amity Park has one and their pretty unique.”. Both girls notice Danny looking a bit uncomfortable and panicky, Jesse's the one to speak up, “looks like your boy here knows his aura is freaky. It’s cool though, it’s pretty easy to tell humans with strong ghostly auras, like the two of you, apart from actual ghosts. Though I’ll admit your aura is strange to be around, it’s really odd and super strong. Yours is stronger than basically every ghost here!”. 

Danny rubs his neck knowing full well that his is, in fact, the strongest around. But feeling pretty confident that she doesn’t actually know he’s Phantom. Just assuming his aura changes just like his form. Though he’s going to be careful around this girl from now on. Then he remembers that she said “basically”, “what do you mean by basically?”. While Danny’s wondering just who the hell this girl has met that’s stronger than him, Valerie is staring at him wondering why he’s completely unfazed by being so high in ghost energy. 

“Typical boy, always got to be the strongest! If it makes you feel any better Phantoms the only one, personally I avoid him as best I can. His aura is practically intoxicating, like getting an entire bottle of vodka shot straight into your veins and then gut-punched by pure raw power. There’s also a side of aggressive protectiveness but that might be because Amity Park is his. He’s a good ghost and all but I’m not sure how one being could be that over the top.” She finishes with a shrug while both Valerie and Danny gape at her. “Wow, um, sorry? I guess I’ll just go die then?”. “What do you mean Amity Park is his?!” They both talk at the same time. 

Jesse laughs, curling up a bit. “Wow two very different responses! I have no clue why you’re saying sorry but don’t worry about it, also don’t do that. And yeah of course Amity is his. Bits of his aura coat literally everything, obvious sign of a lair. Though I have no clue how or why a ghost would make a place in the human world his lair. Phantom is a pretty universal mystery to everyone, even if he’s the local hero and a celebrity.”. Danny smirks, “well at least you don’t hate him, some folks do.”. 

As Valerie collects herself enough to speak, “I’m seriously not cool with that. I may agree that he seems like the good guy but on principle I don’t like it.”. Jesse grabs another cookie and sits back down while saying, “of course you don’t, you’re a hunter! But he isn’t causing issues so I don’t see the problem. Hell! He protects us, I know he did that even before this place wound up his lair. Which honestly I don’t think was intentional.”. Valerie shakes her head angrily, “I don’t know how that could be done accidentally but it’s like almost midnight and we have shopping to do tomorrow.” She points and glares at Danny’s shirtless chest, he just shrugs. “Oh yeah! I guess I’ll see you there, let’s go with ten! Toddles!”, as she heads out the door.

Danny asks “does she speedwalk everywhere? And Val, even I could have told you that. Even Jack knows Phantoms made this town his lair.”. Valerie grumbles “well I still don’t like it and I am going to ask him about it whenever I see him next.”. Danny makes a mental note to prepare for that conversation as they both head to bed.

 

Neither actually sleeping, as Danny pretends to sleep he feels Valerie get up and hears her activate her suit. Knowing full well she’s going for Phantom, he invisibly ducks out, changing to Phantom and going to chill in a tree. It takes about one hour for her to find him, “Phantom we need to talk.”. “Ah yes and what would it be Red?”, Valerie glides up next him in the tree and takes in just how big he’s become, insanely muscular and forbiddingly tall. She still doesn’t know why he, unlike other ghosts, changes so drastically and slowly but she assumes it’s because he was young when he first showed up. 

“I’ve heard you’ve made Amity your lair? Why?”, Danny nods as he floats out of the tree beside her, Valerie never takes her eyes off him and he knows it. “Indeed, I live here after all. It happened of its own accord and fret not for I mean no harm. I only knew because I was informed about it by a little birdie.”. Valerie crosses her arms, “so you mean to say it was unintentional? Last I checked ghost can’t live in the human world and how do you know it won’t hurt anyone?”. 

Danny chuckles, “I’m unusual what can I say? I live here and thus it happened simple as that so yes. Because a lair in the human world is nothing more than territorial markings, I can not manipulate anything other than residual and stored up ectoplasm in the air. Which I will admit there is a lot of.”. Valerie spins around on her board as Danny flies in a slow circle around her, on his back. “So you can not harm or manipulate people or buildings because of this?”. 

Danny stills, floating upright in front of her, bent over to be less physically imposing. “Correct. I can give things glows, create rope or gags from the ectoplasm. Levitate things as-well. I could make the sky green but that would be very pointless.”. Valerie nods at him, “I still don’t like it but very well, however this city belongs to the humans who live here not you.”. 

Danny smirks, changing into his ghostly tail and wags it about. “Ghost wise it’s mine, ghosts do not care about human claims to ownership. If it means anything it does reduce the number of ghosts, since so long as I’m here I’m stronger not as strong as I would be in the zone but still.”. Valerie glares, “I’d rather you not be any stronger, Phantom. But I’ve got what I’ve come for, so farewell.”. With that he lazily watches her leave till he knows she can’t see him and zips home invisibly at top speed. Managing to get there and successfully pretend to be asleep before she does.

 

When Danny gets up Valerie is sitting on the counter poking his jacket. “Um, why?”. “You remember how you said hotdogs would come to life and shit? Well I think you should wash or decontaminate your jacket. It was wiggling while you were gone yesterday.”. Danny’s face turns beat red, “Uh yeah I’ll do that.”. 

Valerie nods at him before offering him a bowl of cereal. Which he takes and starts eating while cursing himself for not waiting till she left the room to grab the crystals. “And Danny, you are not wearing that till it’s cleaned or whatever and you can’t wear the shirt. So make your pick, my clothing or this” she gestures at his half-naked form. Danny smirks evilly, already knowing full well he’s not wearing shit. Valerie just sighs, seeing his facial expression. 

Then her eye goes to the poorly made bracelet, “um what’s that?”. Danny blinks a few times confused before it dawns on him, “oh yeah, some kid insisted on giving me a bracelet. I sorta promised to wear it.” Danny rubs the back of his neck awkwardly as Valerie smirks. “God you’re such a softie”, though she’s suspicious, she feels that’s a pretty likely thing Danny would do. 

They make their way to the mall pretty quickly and find Jesse with ease. “It’s pretty hard to miss that giant pink hat.” Danny says with a smirk. “Says the guy who’s shirtless! And did I ever mention that you are completely ripped? How did you even pack on that much muscle?”. Danny smirks, “by dying”. While Valerie rolls her eyes, “Hey it’s Fentoenail!” Can suddenly be heard as Dash starts walking over, Dash’s veiw of Danny is largely obscured by the two girls. 

“What do you want Dash?” Danny sighs. “Oh I don’t know, maybe I just wanted to see how my favourite wimpy punching bag is?”, Dash’s grin is definitely cruel but Danny’s actually taller and drastically more muscular than him now, Dash just doesn’t know it yet. Jesse looks from one to another as Dash gets closer and turning to Danny, “you used to be punny? How? I’d be afraid someone would break their hand if they tried punching you.”. 

Just as Dash gets close and realises Danny’s a solid half foot taller than him, Danny steps out around the girls to be in Dash’s full view. Arms crossed and flexing. Dash stutters out, “h-holy- Uh, w-when did that h-happen?”. Danny laughs relaxed, putting his hands into his pants pockets and leans over Dash, “while you were shoving me in lockers, Dash. I could have torn you apart if I wanted to but I’m not like you.”. With that Danny turns around and walks off, the girls following him, as he gives a two finger wave over his shoulder. It takes Dash a bit to shake himself off from the encounter, but he makes a mental note to never get in a fight with Danny. 

Meanwhile, Jesse whistles “you can pull off scary really really easily when you want to.”. Danny shrugs and scratches his head, “it makes people listen or fuck off”. Valerie just eyes Danny wondering if that was a bit of his evil potential showing through but feeling assured that it’s nothing to worry about. The group hop from store to store. Making Danny try on an assortment of clothing. Eventually they’ve settled on a couple new wife beaters, a few dress shirts, a random band shirt, 3 pairs of military pants, and a matching pair of leather pants and jacket, per Jesse’s demands. 

Heading back Valerie shakes her head, “you sure are a one-note guy with clothing Danny. Three white wife beaters nearly the same as your old ones?”. Danny smirks as he shrugs, “what can I say, I know what I like.”. While Jesse shakes her head, “do you wear anything with colour? I’d almost think you were a goth.”. “Naw, I just know my colours”, the meaning is lost on Jesse and Valerie though, as they wave goodbye to Jesse.

 

“Well that went pretty well, what with you terrifying her the first time you met.” Valerie pushes him on the shoulder as he walks into the living room and pauses. Looking at the floor he completely ignores Valerie as he goes and crushes something on the floor with his foot while growling. “Uh, Danny?”, Danny bends down and picks up the crushed object and lifts it up to her. “What the hell is that?” Valerie asks as she takes in Danny’s pretty pissed off facial expression. “It’s a Vladcam.”, Danny tosses it at Valerie as he starts rummaging through the apartment. 

Valerie grows more worried as she hears more crunching sounds, “what the hell is a Vladcam and by Vlad is that a weird company name or do mean Vlad Masters?”. Danny eventually comes back from his camera destroying rampage with 8 destroyed cameras, and 6 destroyed mini mics. The only room where he hasn’t checked inside the walls, floor and ceiling, being the living room where Valerie is. Dumping them on the couch to Valerie’s shock, she whispers “What the fuck.”. 

Danny puts a finger to his lips as he scribbles on a price of paper, handing it to Valerie. Valerie reads it with confusion,  _this room’s almost positively still bugged, I’m going to do something weird so try not to freak out. He’ll hear._ Valerie nods at Danny looking kind of worried as Danny phases a big stick and his hand straight into the wall and sweeps it across the inside of each wall, the floor and ceiling. Valerie has to clench her teeth to keep from asking a bunch of questions, instead just showing a completely shocked expression. 

Danny winds up finding 2 more, promptly crushing them. Danny stares at the destroyed technology, which all suddenly freeze solid, and then looks to Valerie, “so what do you want to ask first?”. Valerie’s mouth drops, “everything? I’m going to take a guess and say that was another one of your abilities. That makes four now, which is plain crazy. And again what do mean by Vlad? And also why the hell would someone bug our place.”. Danny rubs his neck as he answers, “yeah and I know. And by Vlad I mean Vlad, as in Vlad Masters. He had a tendency to bug Fenton Works and I guess he found out I was here now.” “Danny, WHAT THE FUCK! Why the hell does that asshole millionaire want to watch you?! Does he stalk you or something?!”. 

Danny actually laughs at that, “he has an obsession with me and the Fenton’s. If he had it his way Maddie would marry him and I would call him dad.”. Danny shivers at that but continues, “he, um, also knows that big secret of mine and that’s literally why he wants me. Basically the opposite of the Fenton’s but really really creepy about it. That and he wants me to be a bad guy. Oh he also frequently tries to murder Jack, that’s how we met actually.”. 

Valerie flops down on the couch, “Christ Danny, how many times am I going to have to tell you that something is messed up?”. Pausing, Valerie fiddles with her thumbs. “Do you, Uh, know about Vlad being different?”. Danny tenses, “different? If you mean what I think you mean. You have to say it.”. Valerie gives him a puzzled look, “ok, well he’s a ghost or part ghost or something. I saw him transform or mutate or whatever.”. 

Danny pushes the electronics on the floor and flops down next to her. “Yeah I know about that. The Fenton’s are to blame for it actually. If he hasn’t threatened to kill you yet then he obviously doesn’t know you know.”. Valerie opens and closes her mouth a couple times, “just how many people have those two fucked up? So what they killed him?! And no he hasn’t threatened me, but screw that asshole. I pretty much decided he was another ghost I was hunting after he basically tortured a little girl. And I didn’t think I could dislike him more.” Valerie shakes her head while Danny smirks. “They’ve mess up at least three. Jazz kept a memoir for a reason. Oh, wait no, they also got Harriet fired and turned into a laughing stock, so that makes four. Also pretty sure Jack has scared Mr. Lancer for life. And basically Vlad, Jack and Maddie where university buddies and they practically blew up a prototype portal in his face. Jack got the calculations or whatever wrong.” 

Frowning, “and it’s best to stay off Vlad’s bad side, he views people like chess pieces that he can manipulate to his will. Though if you’re already on it, like me and Jazz, then feel free to mess with the frootloop. He talks a bigger game than he can actually back up. The whole ghost thing is his only real leverage besides money.”. Valerie shakes her head and puts her head in her hands. “I don’t think I care about being on the bad side of anyone who I think is an enemy. So fuck him.”. Danny leans back and smirks, “glad to hear it. But quick question what exactly do you think Vlad is? You seemed kind of confused about that.”. 

Valerie shakes her head and scrunches up her eyebrows, “I really don’t know, obviously he’s at least part ghost. I know half ghosts are possible but Plasmius looks nothing like Masters. Unlike a girl I know. So I don’t know if he’s a half ghost or just a ghost wearing human skin. I know they can do that, well some of them anyways.”. Danny nods, “he’s a half ghost. But don’t ask me why he looks so different. That’s one secret I don’t have.”. Valerie grins softly at this, “finally, I was starting to think you knew every secret there was.”. 

Danny puts an arm around her and whispers into her ear, “wanna know another little secret?”. She pushes his face away, “sure but if you tell me I’m cute I’ll punch you.”. Danny throws his head back and laughs once, “that’s not a secret. But you remember how I told you someone idiot stoled from Pariah and that’s why he came here?” At Valerie’s nod he continues, “that idiot was Vlad, it was one of his dumb plots for power.”. “You have got to be kidding? Geez, that man really is a lunatic.”.

 

A month or so later, Valerie walks into see Danny talking with some weird green haired girl. “So just let him get his ass kicked by a girl. Take his ego down a few pegs...” Danny trails off as both of them look at Valerie standing in the doorway confused. The girl looks to Danny raising an eyebrow in concern, Danny waves her concern off. “She’s fine. Anyways, then you save his ass. If he’s not blind he’ll see you’re not some weak thing to be pushed around.”. The girl smirks, “that’s actually pretty sneaky. You always seem to come in useful with relationship crap. Maybe I really should have stayed your girl.” She finishes with wide playfully grin as she stands up. 

Danny rolling his eyes, “that ship has not only sailed but I’m taken, in case that wasn’t obvious.”. Valerie crosses her arms and glares at this girl as if to prove a point. The girl giggles, “yes and you’re both idiots”. Danny indignantly mutters “hey.”. She waves him off before digging in her bag, “I know you’re looking for stuff like this so here and consider that a bonus, found it with VP.” As she tosses some machinery that Danny can use for the portal and the infimap at Danny, who wide-eyed catches them. “Kitty damn, how does he keep getting his hands on this? Well thanks I guess.”. Kitty waves him off again, “whatever, I take pleasure in fucking that old man’s plans up and I know he shouldn’t have that. Also, I’m not stupid enough to try and keep it.”. 

Thinking for a second, Danny asks “you didn’t happen to see a crown and ring there by chance? did you?”. Kitty goes wide-eyed and steps back waving her hands, “HELL NO! Does he seriously have? That’s bad. Even I know that.”. Danny nods at her before speaking, “yeah, not sure where though.”. Kitty shakes her head, “well I hope you find it before he does anything.” With that Kitty phases straight through the floor. 

Danny rubs his neck as Valerie practically launches herself off the floor. Running over she smacks Danny’s head. “Were you just giving dating advice to a ghost? In our living room? What the fuck?! And what did she give you?”. Danny rubs his head, “Uh, yes? Her and Johnny have a pretty rocky relationship and for whatever reason I’m her go-to quick fix. Both of them are trouble makers but not the dangerous kind. More like the sneaking into movies and driving too fast kind. Johnny is a bit of a dick though.” Valerie sighs as Danny rubs the infimap and continues, “and this is some machinery I’ve been looking for to tinker on. This-“ Danny holds the map up a bit. “-is a ghost artifact that Vlad keeps stealing.”. Valerie looks at it cautiously, “is it dangerous? And I’m guessing she gave that to you because of the prince thing? Also, did she say she dated you?”. 

Danny nods, though to what but he’s saying yes about she doesn’t know, “technically it’s only dangerous if you use it to do dangerous things. Vlad keeps trying to use it to take over different kingdoms in time. Basically, this thing can find any and all natural ghost portals and take you to them. Even portals into different points in time. You could go to the Jurassic age if you wanted. And yeah the prince thing but also the ones responsible for the infimap are Frostbite and his people.”. Danny then rubs at his neck, “and yeah we dated, she was having problems with Johnny so she dumped him and hooked up with me to make him jealous. I didn’t know though, she was over-shadowing Paulina, and wound up in a weird dead love rectangle when Johnny showed up. Johnny then broke up with her and she decided she actually wanted to be with me all in the span of about 3 minutes. I had to stage a bunch of bullshit to get them back together and break up with Kitty.”. 

Valerie sits on the couch and rubs her temples, “so you dated a ghost? Without even knowing it? And yeah I remember when you went out with Paulina, I thought was pretty weird. You being a loser and all that. Also, Vlad’s an ass, glad you got that back though that is kind of crazy that it can do that. I’m guessing you’re going to have to make a trip or whatever to return it?”. Danny smirks, “Naw, the map can send itself home if I tell it to. Besides, I’d have no way to get back without it. But yes, I didn’t know she was a ghost. Easily the weirdest relationship ever.”. 

Valerie shakes her head as she makes herself some tea, “you want anything?”. “Coffee, black.”. Valerie smirks as she makes her tea, “you are way too addicted to caffeine. Sadly even my sensors can’t pick up on that.”. Chuckling as Valerie hands him his coffee, “I’m surprised your sensors didn’t go off. Recharging or something? Which of course means there was a ghost fight.”. Valerie nods as she sits down with her tea, “yup, though at this point if you’re being chill around a ghost I’m not going on the assault because I never know what the hells going on. Also, before you ask I’m fine. Got a bit of a burn on my elbow but that’s it. Just some animal ghosts.”. “Well that’s good. Don’t mean to make your life confusing though.”. Valerie pats his leg, “yeah I know, you just bring crazy with you.”. Just then the phone goes off and it’s an unknown number, Valerie picks it up anyways. Danny, like always feels bad about overhearing everything.

“Hello?”

“Hey, I was told to call here for Danny? I tried calling his house but got major static from his dad and given this number?”

“Oh, Uh this is Sam isn’t it? And yeah he’s here. I’m guessing you want to talk to him?”

“Yes and definitely.”

“Alright, One sec.”

Valerie walks out the kitchen, phone in hand and gives it to Danny saying “it’s Sam, you should tell her.”. Danny sighs as he takes the phone, mic covered, “I doubt I’ll have a choice since she talked to Jack.”. Valerie raises an eyebrow at that but takes her tea to the bedroom to give Danny some privacy, as Danny talks to Sam.

“What’s up Sam?”

“Danny, where are you and was that Valerie? And what’s up with your dad? He sounded kind of freaked as soon as I said your name?”

“Yeah that was Valerie, I’m living with her now-”

Cutting Danny off, “what?! Why?! Since when? Does this have to do with your dad being freaked? Are you two dating again?”

Chuckling, “yeah we’re dating again, but no, Jack, well they found out Sam.”

“You mean the secret or Valerie?”

“The secret, Sam. That’s why I’m here. They kicked me out.”

“WHAT! Why the hell didn't you tell any of us?! Does Jazz even know?!”

Rubbing his neck, “I didn’t want to worry you guys or have you running away from uni. You guys got futures, you shouldn’t drop them just cause the Fenton’s are dicks.”

There’s a pause for a bit, “did, did you just call them “the Fenton’s”? Seriously Danny just what did they do? I am so going to kill them!”

Chuckling, “Valerie already called dibs on that and that was before she stole from them, assaulted them and got them thrown in jail.”

“WHAT! Holy hell, Danny. What did they do?”

“Attempted to murder me at a funeral. Which now that I think about is downright hilarious, if a bit traumatising.”

“Wow, just Wow. That is low. They seriously reacted that badly?”

“Yeah and there’s video proof of it too. Tuck could probably find it. But that was months after they kicked me out.”

“Wait. How long has it been! Danny?”

“Over half a year now. I know I know, I’m an idiot for not telling you. I really didn’t want to get you involved in my shit.”

“Danny we’re always involved in your shit, but I won’t drop out if that makes you feel any better. But when I visit I am flipping them off at least once. How are you living with Valerie and not getting caught? I know she hasn’t hunted you for a while but still?”

“Sam, an Observant literally showed up in the kitchen in front of her. Jack's stunt broke the Law Of Ages”

“Oh my god Danny. We are going to have a lot to talk about when I visit. But seriously how has she not found out.”

“I’m not entirely sure, but at this point, she going to.”

“I hope you know what you're doing then Danny.”

“I think I just might. For once”

“You moron. I really can’t believe you but I’ll let you go and I am telling Tucker. But Jazz, you’re dealing with, she’s your sister”

“Yeah yeah. I’ll try not to die, again.. Alright, bye Sam”

“Bye Danny, don’t be stupid.”

With that they both hung up. Walking over to the bedroom, “Well that went better then expected. She was mad though.”. Valerie rolls her eyes as she pats for him to sit down. “Duh, I would be too if I were her. You really are a dumbass for not telling them.”. Danny shrugs as he sits down, “they would have dropped out to give me a place to stay. I’m not going to let them fuck up their futures like that.”. Valerie shakes her head, “you’re too damn self-sacrificing, Danny.”.

 

Two months later and one angry call from Tucker, Danny’s in the kitchen making spaghetti when Valerie asks, “hey Danny? I remember how you always wanted to be an astronaut back when we were younger, what happened to that?”. Danny sighs as he stirs, “the big secret happened. Tanked all my grades.”. Valerie looks up from her magazine, “that secret sure seems to involve a lot of your life. If I had to guess it’s also where you run off to all the time or why.”. 

Danny nods as he lifts the pot to scoop noddles into their bowls. “Is it cheesy if I say it’s who I am and my everything, that I die for it?”. Valerie glares at him as he gives her, her bowl, “it’s more concerning than cheesy, still cheesy though. But you know, not too long ago you felt like a monster over it. So I think you just have issues”. Danny rubs his neck awkwardly, “eh yeah I get like that about it sometimes. Don’t help that people keep telling me I am. But I meant it when I told you I wouldn’t trade it away.”. Valerie sighs, “yeah and I’ll keep telling you’re not a monster. But who the hell is telling you that besides the Fenton’s?”. 

“Er, well, you see, um, well, every single ghost knows.”, Valerie drops her soon at that, “WHAT!” Pinching her nose, “Danny, just what? Why? How? And for you being so damn secretive about it, that makes no sense.”. “Uh, ghosts gossip a lot, that’s why most know. Hell most knew before I ever met them.”. Danny shrugs as he slurps down the last of his noodles. “So keeping secrets with ghosts is basically impossible. Do they seriously give you shit over it?”. Danny chuckles, almost choking on his noodle, “I not sure I have a single secret from them. Well no, I have one. ClockWork is the only ghost besides the Observants who know about that.”. 

Valerie frowns, “geez that’s ridiculous. It’s almost like you trust ghosts more than humans. Which I guess in death that’s ok but right now that’s pretty messed up Danny.”. Danny shrugs, “well there was this time when the entire world found out but I reversed time to undo it because the government was trying to murder me.”. Valerie’s spoon drops yet again as her mouth hangs open. “Don’t worry I don’t have that ability, it was a weird glove thing that some crazy dude stole and made a circus from hell with. The gloves been destroyed, but I’m still mad at that ass for turning me into jello.”. 

Valerie closes her mouth and then speaks, “Danny, what? The government tried to kill you? Jesus, no wonder you don’t tell people and now I’m even more concerned about what this secret is. I’m not even going to comment on the jello thing. What is you’re life.”. Danny smirks, “the death of me that’s what”. Suddenly, Danny’s ghost sense goes off and there’s a knock at the door. 

Danny jumps up and rips the door open, tearing off the deadbolt. In the doorway is a ghostly mailman holding out a letter, it gives him a curt nod as Danny takes the letter before the ghost flies off. Jesse has her head sticking out of her door, curious about the new ghost aura. They lock eyes, “Leather, you got ghost mail. I’m not sure if that’s an achievement or worrying.” Danny shrugs as they both hear Valerie say, “Danny! You broke the door!”. Danny blinks a few times before inspect the door, blushing. “Whoops.”, Jesse shakes her head “like I’ve said I’m pretty sure you’re a god.” Jesse closes her door as Danny stares. 

Then slowly walking back in he looks to Valerie and points his thumb over his back, “since we had she called me a god?”. Sighing Valerie mutters, “since she met you apparently.”. Danny shakes his head as he closes the door and inspects the deadbolt, “well shit.”. Turning back to Valerie, “we’re going to have to pay for that aren’t we?”. Valerie glares at him. “Ok I’m paying for it.” He groans as she nods at him. 

Sitting down he opens the letter and surprisingly it’s an invite to a Christmas dance. A ghost Christmas dance but still. Danny chuckles, “well I guess I should have seen that coming, it is about that time.”. Valerie raises an eyebrow and she quickly pushes herself up to look down at the letter. Danny smirks as her face furrows in confusion. “What language even is that? I didn’t know you knew multiple languages.” Danny grins devilishly before saying a bunch of random shit in ghost. Valerie looks completely impressed, “well for once your secret is relatively normal.”. 

Danny rubs his neck as he explains himself, “actually it’s ghost. Ghosts have a universal language”. Valerie smacks her forehead, “I spoke too soon. Why are you getting letters in ghost, what is it about time for, and also why did you brutalise the door? You didn’t even check who was there?”. “This Is the point where I mention that I can sense ghosts. You’ve Uh, seen how my breath fogged up? It does that whenever a ghost is near. So I knew it was a ghost at the door.”. Valerie slams her head on the table, “I could have so used that.”. 

Lifting her head up she puts her chin in her palm, elbow on the table. “So not only is it in ghost but also from a ghost? The only reason I’m not going after it is because of that stunt you pulled.”. Danny chuckles, “yeah I think you missed your scanner going off which is almost impressive. Though technically my ghost sense isn’t really a different power, it’s part of the ice thing. And the letter is for the Christmas dance and party.” Danny finishes as he taps the paper. “I’m still adding that to the list of Danny-is-a-super-human. And why are you being invited to a ghost Christmas thing, hell since when do ghosts do Christmas.”. Danny laughs, “that was my thoughts the first time! Basically there’s something called the Christmas truce, happens every year. Ghosts all met up and make merry. Usually they go to whatever party has the most ghosts they know, friend or foe. No fighting is allowed.”. Valerie shakes her head, “that doesn’t explain why you’re invited? You’re not a ghost.”. 

Danny chuckles, “ghost prince for one and for two I am enough to them.”. Valerie looks kind of confused but she also realised she completely forgot about the prince thing. “Yeah, I think I forgot about the prince situation. Not quite sure how though. Let me guess they’ll be mad if you don’t go?”. Danny shakes his head and crosses his arms playfully, “they’ll come looking for me and assume I’m in danger. The very first year, I actually was kind of in danger and they all went to fight the guy responsible. It was a mess. Asshole trapped me inside his damn story book because I blew his first one up. It’s was a poetry book too, so everyone was talking in rhymes. Got out of it by throwing an orange. Every year since I’ve gone, so assumptions would be made.”. Valerie sighs, “I wanted an normal explanation and I got something wild. Your life is a mess. But yes I guess you should go then.”. 

“Yeah I honestly don’t know if my life will be more odd or less odd when my heart finally gives out or whatever.”. Tapping the paper he looks at her kind of nervously, “technically you could come too?”. She gives him a quizzical look, “Uh I’m a hunter Danny, I don’t think that’s such a great idea.”. “Well half the point is for enemy’s to not be enemy’s for a night. And you’ve already met most of the ghosts that’ll be there. Weapons are allowed just no using them on each other.”. Valerie raises an eyebrow at this, “and everyone actually abides by this? That’s actually impressive. I don’t know Danny. I’m not sure I could even feel comfortable but if you’d really like me there, I’ll go. But I’ll be staying by you the whole time, I’ll be pissed if you leave me alone.”. Danny smiles wide and bright, which makes it worth it for her even if she’s nervous. “I’d like that, it is in the ghost zone though and I promise no ones going to even try to hurt you.”. 

Valerie’s nods, “figured it would be” she gets up to put away their dishes when her sock is suddenly wet. Looking down she realises it’s blood and it’s coming from Danny’s leg. “Danny!” Danny jumps. “You’re bleeding! Get on the counter!”. Danny snaps his head down at his leg Valerie notes, clearly he knew about the injury. “Oh shit, I’m a dumbass.”. Valerie glares at him and repeats herself, “counter, Danny.”. 

Danny rubs his neck as he hops up. He cringes at what he knows the wound looks like as he pulls up his pant leg. Valerie glares at him angrily and smacks him over the head as she runs off to get the medical supplies. Muttering to himself, “I think I would have permanent brain damage if she knew just how much I get hurt.”. Valerie aggressively throws medical shit all over the counter. “Danny, I don’t even know how to treat this. How did this happen? It looks like someone rammed poles threw your leg and then yanked on them.”. Danny smirks as he inspects the three large ripped up holes himself. Before replying as Valerie wipes blood off the leg. “You’re pretty close actually, but it was fishhooks. Very big ones. And yeah they were yanked on.” Danny squints his eyes annoyed at the wall muttering, “yanked straight into a wall you dick. I liked that wall”. 

Valerie glares at him, “yeah and I liked your leg intact and you know I want to see your torso now.”. Danny rubs his neck before taking his shirt off, revealing the bandages underneath. Groaning, Valerie starts removing them, eventually revealing multiple bruises, two partly healed puncture marks, a burn, and his back is basically one gaint bruise with what looks like over sized claw marks. Danny thanks him self that nothing bleeds. “Danny, just how many injuries do you hide? There’s no way there’s are all fresh. And I want the truth.”, she emphasises that last part with a glare. “I don’t drill you when you’re hurt? But unless it’s serious I just handle myself.”. 

She puts one hand on hip and points the other at his leg, “is that not serious to you?! Can that even heal?! And Danny every injury I’ve seen from you is worse than every injury I’ve ever gotten. Plus we both know how I got mine without any asking. I don’t know how you get any of yours. Because if it’s this frequent there’s no way it’s coincidence. Now do you know how treat this?”. Danny looks to the ceiling, “all I do is clean it and wrap it. Give it about 24 hours and it’ll be fine. And yeah no this isn’t what I call serious, it’s not impairing me, no major blood loss, and I ain’t dieing from this. Basically serious to me means near or most likely deadly. And a good 80% of the time it’s Skulker’s fault.”. 

Valerie looks like she wants to punch him, “so what you just wrap and ignore anything that won’t freaking kill you? That’s completely insane!”. Valerie starts angrily unrolling bandaging since his legs already been cleaned off. “Yeah I guess that does sound kind of out there. I’m just really used to my healing, ok?”. Valerie glares at him but doesn’t say anything, as she wraps his leg in silence. “I’m going to guess your other shit doesn’t need any thing does it?”, Danny shakes his head looking rather guilty. Valerie sighs, “look Danny, I know your healing is weird but wounds like this are something no one should have to be used to. Especially not enough to just shrug them off.”. Danny shrugs stiffly, “well you’re right but it’s not like my existence even qualifies as normal.”. 

“I didn’t say it was, neither of us have remotely normal lives. That doesn’t change anything though. Hell, I’d be worried even if I saw this kind of stuff on a ghost.”. Danny smirks, “aw you care about them. Though most ghosts would heal within miniutes to hours from this. Depending on lots of factors.”. Still glaring at Danny, “even if you healed that insanely fast I’d still be upset at you and tell you to try to keep yourself out of trouble or learn to fucking dodge.”. Danny actually starts laughing, “I’ve been told I’m a chronic non-dodger or that I dodge in really stupid ways. I have just stood there and gotten stabbed before. The only reason Maddie didn’t succeed in shooting me point blank in the head with a bazooka is cause the charge was dead. It’s was just one that makes portals though so it's not like it would have hurt me.”. 

Valerie smacks him on the head, “what the fuck Danny. You really are a dumbass. Do I need to give you damn self defense lessons? And how are you getting in to situations that get you hurt so damn often?”. Danny is suddenly a fair bit panicked, wondering what the hell is he supposed to say to that. “Uh Val, I don’t think that’s needed. Strength out weighs dodging. And there’s a lot of reasons, I’m usually around when there’s a ghost issue.”. Valerie sits on the table, “so what you’re doing what I am, just like an idiot? Without any weapons or a suit to protect you? I know you got the ice thing but that doesn’t really compare. And Danny no, you should fucking dodge. Though yeah I’ve seen you pull off some freaky strong things which I’m guessing your contamination thing plays into.”. 

Shaking her head, “I never thought I’d see the day where you of all people turned out to be fighting ghost or whatever.”. Danny rubs his neck, “I, Uh, I’ve been doing it longer than you have. That’s where I disappear to all the time.”. Valerie’s stares at him incredulously, “how Danny? How have you been doing that with no one seeing you? I’m literally all over the news, there’s dolls of me for crying out loud?”. Danny realises he’s sort of backed himself into a hole here, “well, I mean that’s why I’d run off. And it is partly because well” at that Danny turns himself invisible. 

Valerie leaps off the table, “Danny holy shit. Your abilities are starting to get very damn suspicious. You’re like ecto-blasts and a glow away from being a flat out ghost. If you start floating around I will slap you.”. Still invisible, “honestly at this point I might as well just tell you the whole darn secret. My shit will make way more sense.”. Valerie sighs, “well don’t be an ass and do it when I can’t even see you. Personally I think it’s about damn time, I’ve been trying to get that out of you since the beginning. You’re too damn secretive for your own good. Though I also can’t say I blame you with the weird shit that happens. I’d just like to think you’d trust me more, you know.”. 

Valerie can hear him hop off the counter, “yeah I know and I do trust you, honest. It’s just I’ve never really told anyone without being flat out caught in the act. That and I’m really used to it being a secret. Especially from people I live with.”. Valerie nods at the air, where she thinks Danny is. “Yeah I get that, I did hide the whole Red thing from my dad after all. And pretty much everyone else. Not that I did it very well. Also could you cut that out now. I feel like I’m talking to myself.”. 

Danny chuckles as he returns to visibility sitting borderline touching her, directly beside her on the table; legs crossed. Valerie jumps sideways, yelps and snaps her head towards him. “You dick!” Danny laughs as Valerie’s face goes from annoyed to amused. “I couldn’t resist, ok! You should see the shit I’ve pulled on Vlad, though blowing up his mansion may have been overboard.”. Valerie slugs him in the shoulder, “yes but he does kind of deserve it. You’re still an ass though.”. 

After a beat, “so split the corpse or whatever you call it.”. Danny snickers as he hops off the table, “it’s spill the corpse, like a spin on “spill the beans”, but that’s way better. Dead joke, autopsy joke, and secrets revealed joke; nice. I approve.”. Valerie glares at him, “oh god you’re corrupting me. But seriously spill.” Just as Danny goes to open his mouth a portal appears and a box flies on to the table, portal closing behind it. 

“Well if that’s what I think it is, this conversation will have to wait just a little bit. Though I’ll also have to crown myself utterly impressed. Vladie better look out, I’ve learned how to play chess.”. Valerie facepalms, “and here I thought we were having a moment, what did you do or get someone to do for you, Mr. prince?”. Danny walks up and pushes his palm against the top, causing the box to unfold and collapse. Leaving a ring and crown, Valerie's eyes go wide in shock; Danny can see her jumping to conclusions right off the bat. “I can see what you’re thinking, you’re wrong. These are artifacts, like the infimap.”. 

Valerie, clearly not entirely believing him, “so these aren’t your prince or king stuff? This isn’t like an omen of your death?”. Danny coughs at that, bit startled “Hell no, the Crown Of Fire and the Ring Of Rage. They were Pariahs before Vlad stole them. Very powerful and dangerous, but you need both and if you’re weak-willed or in general weak, it’ll drive you mad and basically kill you if you keep them on.”. Valerie in mild shock, “so these make ghost super powerful? I honestly want them destroyed then.”. 

Danny nods, “think infinite power, not just stronger; though it’s relative to the ghost, specifically the one it was intended for. They were created by the zone when Pariah became king. Pretty much specifically for him, at the time he was the most powerful ghost there was and thus the only one actually capable of controlling them. Vlad’s an idiot and seems to think he’ll be able use them to gain power and control.”. Valerie shakes her head, “that’s even worse. Are you, are you going to get something like this? How was Pariah even defeated then?”. 

Danny smirks, “the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, he was trapped in there twice. Ring and crown stripped from him because he was a mad man. And I can’t really say for sure but most likely.”. Sitting down, “well at least there’s checks in place. Though if I remember right Jesse said you, in your current not dead regardless of your dead jokes state, were already stronger aura wise?”. Danny blushes a bit, “yeah I remember that, kind of weird. But I can’t say I’m surprised. I kind of figured. ClockWork and the Observants have pretty much implied as much.”. 

Putting her cheek in her palm, “please tell me you don’t want these to use them. Heck, what are you doing with them?”. Danny frowns a bit, “Hell no, I’m not insane or power crazed. Unlike a certain someone. I’m pretty much locking them up to keep Vlad away from them.”. Danny quickly walks to grab his duffel bag and puts it on the table, rummaging through it. Eventually he pulls out an ecto-containment capsule, activating it around the two objects and shrink down to the size of a marble. “Um tada? No one can open it but me so, it’s fine.” Danny tosses the little ball into his bag as Valerie just gapes at him. “This is absurd Danny. But I’m not about to question you on that.”.

 

Nearing around midnight, Danny thinks back on the reveal situation and decides it’s probably best to do it entirely of his own accord, no pushing from Valerie. “You ever plan to do anything else with your life? Any other purposes or whatever?” Danny asks as the two are cuddling watching a crappy horror movie. “Hmm, no not really, I never really had any to begin with. My plan was to marry rich and that was it. This is much better.” Valerie gives him a slightly puzzled look. “That is pretty lame and boring. I don’t think I could imagine you being someone’s trophy wife.”, Valerie gives him a little slap for that. “Ass”. 

“I didn’t say you weren’t pretty Val, I just couldn’t imagine you doing nothing with your life but being frivolous and actually be happy that way.”. Valerie gives him a little pat, “I probably could have before...”. Smiling fondly Danny supplies, “before knowing what it’s like to have a purpose? A drive? Power? Cause don’t lie there’s power with it.”. Valerie chuckles, “true but I never really even pay attention to that. Drive makes more sense with me. I’ve got something that’s mine, that I worked for and excel at.”. Danny nods curtly, “figured.”. 

Valerie turns to Danny and stares at his face, “ok what is it Danny?”. Danny shrugs, “just remembered about the whole astronaut thing and wondered if you lost anything to newfound responsibilities.”. Valerie’s sighs sadly, “If you asked my dad he’d say I lost everything.”. Danny nods with a frown, “Same”. Which makes Valerie furrow her brows, “Uh, I’m not sure if you’re talking about the king thing or the big secret”. 

Earning a smirk out of Danny,  “Technically both, I wouldn’t be made king if it wasn’t for the secret. Hell, everything weird that’s happened to me is cause of the secret. If it wasn’t for it then the Fenton portal wouldn’t work, there wouldn’t be a ghost problem, you wouldn’t be the Red Huntress, Jazz wouldn’t be pioneering a brand new field of psychology, Tuck wouldn’t be on a watch list, and the Fenton’s wouldn’t be ghost hunters anymore.”. Valerie looks even more confused now, and that’s because she is, “I’m pretty sure I made my choice on my own, Danny.”. Danny chuckles, “but ghosts is why you made that choice and they wouldn't be here if not for my secret.”. 

Valerie shakes her head, “what did you even do?”. Danny rubs his neck and shifts a bit prompting Valerie to sit upright, “I tripped.”. Valerie is incredibly underwhelmed, “you...tripped.”. Danny, chuckling, “yup. Accidentally tripped. Accidentally pushed a button.”. Valerie puts a hand over her eyes and laughs at the absurdity of it, “well your accident spiralled out of control. Though I can tell this isn’t the secret but rather what caused it?”. Danny nods, rubbing his hands together, “it’s why I would go after the ghosts and pretty much always do. It’s my fault they’re here so it’s my responsibility. That’s not the secret either though.”. Shaking her head, “self-sacrificing idiot. An accident isn’t your responsibility.”. 

Danny just shrugs which prompts Valerie, “it really isn’t. Danny. That’s like blaming someone because they didn’t see the news yet or were asleep.”. Danny shrugs again, “Well that’s not my only reasoning, I also like to hit stuff and mainly help people. Before I may have had something I wanted to achieve, wanted to be able to do but that’s it.”. Valerie nods, “good, cause you shouldn’t do stuff just cause you feel responsible when you damn well are not. And yeah that’s not even really a drive or any kind of purpose. Just something you wanted, you’re better off in a role where you help people. I think you might actually hate not helping people”. 

Valerie gets up to grab a quick drink, “you want anything to fuel the apparently deep conversation?”. Danny gets up and stretches as he responds, “naw, don’t grab anything breakable for your drink though.”. Valerie puts back the teacup she was going to use and grabs a paper cup instead, very confused “Uh? Why?”. Danny smirks nervously, “well, Uh, people sometimes drop stuff in so-called heavy deep conversations.”. Valerie turns around and leans on the kitchen entrance wall, “I’m not an utter klutz, you know. And what now, the meaning of life?”. Danny chuckles awkwardly making Valerie a bit nervous, not entirely sure what’s going on. 

“Well, about that whole life and living thing...”. Danny shakes himself off a bit and goes for it, “On the edge of impossibility I found my purpose. I may have lost my chance at the stars but now I have this.” Danny transforms right then and there, leaving Danny Phantom standing in the middle of his and the Red Huntresses living room. As Valerie numbly processes the black hazmat suit, clawed white gloves, pointy white boots, wild white hair, glowing green eyes, and flaming DP symbol. She also drops the cup. Danny softly says in a quiet voice, “hey Val”. Valerie stutters out, “I, this, but, you, you’re...Phantom?”. Danny nods as he makes sure to keep his feet planted firmly on the ground, “yeah, Val. Yeah, I am.”. 

Valerie slowly walks up still in shock and touches her right hand to his chest, right over his DP symbol. “You’re, you aren’t blurry anymore.” Valerie whispers earning a confused look from Danny. “What do you mean blurry? I was blurry?”, Valerie’s only response is a nod as she moves her hand across his chest to where his heart is. “That explains why no one could tell, I just thought everyone was stupid or blind.”, After noticing where her hand is, “it’s still there Val, I’m not that dead. I still have a pulse, I still need to breath. It’s all just less or slower.”. 

Valerie puts her head to his chest still not speaking until she does indeed hear his always slow heartbeat, that she had once passed of as being just a quirk. “But, how? You, you’re half ghost? Danny, how?”, Danny smiles softly before asking, “you ok with me touching you? You won’t freak out?”. Valerie looks up to Danny’s face then, “of course you can, I’m just. Just shocked.”. Danny’s smile broadens, as he puts his hand around her landing on her back and pulling her into him more. 

“Just had to be sure, didn’t want to scare you. Yeah, I’m a halfa. The only true one actually, kind of a lonely thing. But you remember the accident we were just talking about? Well, when the Fenton’s first built the portal it didn’t work. That is until I walked inside and accidentally turned it on. With me inside.”. He can both feel and hear her gasp. “God Danny, that must have, hurt. How, how did you not die?”, she can feel his chuckle deep in his chest. “I didn’t, well not completely. Being a halfa means being half dead and half alive. Jazz likes to make jokes that I’m Schrodinger's boy. Alive and dead at the same time. But as for how, well, when the portal turned on I was instantly electrocuted and engulfed by the ghost zone at the same time. Fussing ghost ectoplasm to all the genetic pieces that died but in the process that very same ectoplasm protected my living genetics, saving half my life.”. 

Danny shuffled a little, his body not keen on being grounded for so long when so full of energy. “My human bits keep my ghost bits more sturdy and let me maintain my ectoplasm levels outside of the zone. My ghost bits make my human bits more manipulatable and harder to harm. My human half makes me a stronger ghost and my ghost half makes me a stronger human.”. Valerie can’t help but smile a little, “so you’re over-powered. And, and what do you, um, mean by only halfa? Vlad? Also, you’re really cold and can we maybe lay down?”. Danny furrows his brows in worry, makes sense she’d feel kind of weakened. “Yeah sure.” 

Danny walks slowly over and lays down on the couch, making sure to stay in her line of sight. Valerie curls up on the much larger halfa and he pulls the blankets over them. “I’m glad this couch is so big. And yeah, though I think me being freaking strong has been long established.” Leaning back Danny closes his eyes and rubs absently at Valerie’s hair. “Vlad is called a halfa yes. Anyone who’s part ghost, part human is. We’re our own species in that sense, a species of three. But Vlad isn’t a true halfa, he’s only around a quarter ghost. I’m half and half, exactly.”. 

Valerie rubs her finger back and forth over Danny’s hazmat as she talks, “why? And Dani?”. Smirking, “Vlad got blasted in the face by a portion of the ghost zone. Only the genetics in his face were affected. I was hit all over by the entirety of the zone. And Dani is, complicated. She’s more like 40% ghost and 40% human. Still half and half but not the same. She’s not complete if that makes sense.”. Valerie frowns and shakes her head, “so what she’s only 80% existing? That makes no sense.”. Danny chuckles, opening his eyes back up, “like I said complicated. Her very existence is another secret.”. 

He can feel her frown deepen, “Yeah, I think no more heavy stuff or big secrets. I definitely can’t handle any more for tonight. So think you could stick to more light things, Danny?”. Danny pats her head affectionately, “Sure thing, I’ll warn you if it’s something heavier or big so you can decide if you want to hear it. But do you want me to change back?”. Valerie shakes her head rapidly, “no, no I need to get used to this. This, this you. I want you to be able to be completely you. That means ghost stuff.”. Danny can’t help but smile wide, glad things have gone so well, “that means a lot thanks, though I’ll try to keep it more lively than dead. Ease you in slowly, I tend to be pretty liberal alone or with people who are comfortable with it.”. Valerie smirks, “yeah I noticed that with the ice.”. 

Patting her head again, “yeah and that’s by far not the one I’m most liberal with.”. Valerie looks up at him, though she can only see his chin till he tilts his head down, “oh?”. Danny smirking, “funny enough you said you’d slap me for doing it. But alone, there’s about only a quarter of a chance of me actually walking. So much easier to just float.”. Danny shrugs at that and tilts his head back again, white hair flopping on a pillow. “Well I said I would so I guess I’ll have to, the first time anyways.”. Danny smirks even more, “well then, I guess it'll have to be an occasion then.”. 

They lay like that for a while till Valerie pipes up again. “Um Danny?”. “Yeah?”. “Normally when you’d explain something going on or a secret, then unless you were upset you would pause, be awkward, fumble over your words, be panicky, and all around nervous. But this time you were calm, controlled, cautious rather than nervous. Like you were more confident. The only difference I see is that you were all ghost up or whatever.”. Danny chuckles a bit, “well there’s a difference between the forms. Also ghost form works better but my catchphrase is “going ghost!”, which I tend to shout; loudly.”. 

Valerie laughs a bit, “you’re an idiot for doing that, how has no one caught that? And what’s the difference? Cause it might be a bit much if your whole personality changes, and the Phantom I’ve met before acts really different.”. Danny actually laughs loudly at this, “I have flat out transformed in the middle of crowds, while jumping off cars, directly behind the Fenton’s, while falling off buildings; and so on. Like I said, I kind of thought everyone was either stupid or blind. But I think that people who don’t know literally can’t see it, since you said I was blurry before”. Danny can’t help but laugh again, “as for my behaviour, well when I’m human I don’t have as good of access to my ghost powers, simply put I’m weaker. Being that I’m rather paranoid, as you’ve noticed, having better access to my abilities and being stronger makes me less paranoid, more confident, more assertive and more aggressive. Plus I play up the whole, I’m a hero so here’s my hero voice. So yeah, I’m fond of my own power.”. 

Valerie sighs and rolls over, laying chest to chest on top of him. “I’m not sure if I like you being kind of power focused. Especially since you’re so strong. But I do get it, I do feel more confident in suit then out of it.”. Danny nods a few times, “yes and I imagine you’d rather be in suit then out of it in times of distress or attack. I’m protective of my secrets, and with good reason, so outing them is naturally distressing. Kind of like how it’s easier to say something to someone online than to their face.”. Valerie smiles fondly, “there you go being deep again and yeah I guess you do have a point.”. 

“Yes and it doesn’t help that there has been times where I couldn't use any of my ghost power or even feel it. Not fun. It’s like going from having a normally functioning body to having all your sense cut off and your limbs removed. It reeks of helplessness and weakness, and I don’t like it.”. Valerie looks to his chin judgingly, “Uh sounds like you’re a bit attached there, Danny. Also seems a bit extreme.”. 

Danny shakes his head vigorously, “all my sense are enhanced Val, so it really is like going from 20/20 to practically blind. In the dark, it is blind. Plus it’s in ghost nature to be a bit power hungry, and I’m not going to lie and say I’m unaffected by ghosts nature. Though it is less for me than a full ghost.”. Valerie’s a little frazzled by that, “not sure how to feel about that last bit. But can you actually see in the dark that well?”. Danny puffs his chest out a bit in pride, “in ghost form I see better in pitch black then broad daylight. Though my hearing does make me feel like an eavesdropping creep sometimes.”. “That makes more sense, you’ve been this way for what 14 or so years? You would be so used to it, that it would feel crippling to lose I guess.”. 

Danny sighs, “yeah, me and being fully human again would not end well. I’d probably wind up a bit of a wreck.”. Valerie, slightly worried, “what about the reverse?”. Danny mulls it over a bit before answering, “well I know for a fact I’ll be a full ghost one day so it’s kind of important I make sure I’ll be comfortable with it. Whereas me being full human again is basically impossible. Though I know not having a heartbeat is going to freak me out for a while. That and not being able to look human.”. Valerie smiles, feeling more reassured, “makes sense and good. Though I’m kind of exhausted now, bedtime I’d say.”. 

Danny pats her head, “that’s fine with me. I’m content to stay right here though, care to join me in that?”. Valerie slides up his chest and kisses him, nodding sleepily; before curling back up on her side still atop his chest. Danny smiles wide and pleased as Valerie drifts off.

 

When Valerie wakes up Danny’s nowhere to be seen. Though she figures out where he is when she smells Spaghetti cooking. Tossing the blankets off she walks into to the sound of Danny muttering, “shit shit shit”. Sighing, “did you burn it?”. Danny grumbles as he fiddles with the pot, “I’m a prince not a chef! I’m way too dead for life to be doing me dirty like this!”. Valerie shakes her head a little, “I just realised your half-dead state is literally the butt of 90% of your jokes. You’re not very subtle about it this.”. Danny grins triumphantly as he gets all the noodles out of the pot, “no need to be subtle with jokes. People see it’s humour and just think I’m dark or weird.”. Rolling her eyes, “you’re clearly both and more.”. 

As Danny serves out the soup Valerie notices something, “Uh, Danny? I think you’ve got ectoplasm on your shit.”. Danny tilts his head but then inspects his shirt, “oh well I guess I do. Not from an injury though so don’t worry. Probably from the filtrator.”. Valerie looks puzzled as she stirs her soup. “Why would you have ectoplasm on you from an injury? And filtrator?”. Now it’s Danny turn to look confused, “because injuries usually bleed? And yeah I’m finishing up building one.”. Danny rubs his neck and decides it’s probably better to not hide the nearly done portal, though he is impressed with himself at hiding it well enough that she hasn’t noticed. “That still doesn’t make sense, last I checked you bleed red, normal human red. And why are you building a filtrator, I’m not surprised you know how but it’s not like you use weapons that need it.”. 

Danny facepalms, “I didn’t explain that did I? Um, ok, see I only bleed blood in human form, in ghost form I bleed ectoplasm. As for-”, Valerie cuts him off. “How the heck? Your body’s that fundamentally different in these forms?”. Smirking Danny replies, “yup. All that is universal is my general build, general make up, and my mind.”. Valerie shakes her head, “that’s crazy. Obviously these forms feel different then. Well I already knew they did, just even more different.”. 

Danny shrugs, “they feel pretty similar to me but that might just be because I’m used to it. Just kind of like how I can use my powers on accident and not even notice. I’ve been doing that since day one.” Laughing, “I wouldn’t even realise I was passing through the floor or a soda machine till Tuck or Sam pointed it out. Scared the crap out myself and them a lot in those days.”. Valerie shakes her head in amusement, “how did no one notice that? So what you'd just walk straight through vending machines in the middle of school? I never even considered that you might do stuff like that on accident, honestly I thought you’d have to like focus. You know actually try to use them?”. 

Danny chuckles as he goes to put away the dishes, “you’d think so but no, most are like breathing or blinking. They come very naturally, it’s more like I have to intentionally not use them. Like I would be eating cereal and my hand would turn intangible dropping the spoon. I wouldn’t notice till the spoon landed in the cereal. Or I’d be walking and suddenly fall through the ground. The first few months were wild.”. Valerie’s flat out laughing now, head down. “That-that sounds both horrible and hilarious.”. 

Danny smirks, “the most startling was honestly over-shadowing. I went to grab Dash’s back and got full on sucked inside his body. I did make him look like an idiot though, so there was a plus.”. Valerie blinks a few times, “I forgot about ghost being able to do that, that ability definitely creeps me out. No offence, though that is still rather funny.”. Danny rubs his neck, “yeah, I don’t use that power much, mostly just to get out of tough spots, protect my secrets or bug Tucker. I, Uh, have over-shadowed you before.”. Valerie glares at Danny, “not cool Danny, why?”. “Well I did it that one time to get you out of the ghost zone. The only way out was through the Fenton portal and you’d wonder why Phantom was using a pair of hunters portal.”. Shaking her head, “I guess that’s fair but still not cool.”. 

Danny smirks, “Paulina got the worst of it. Both me and Tuck overshadowed her at once and then had a very public argument while flip-flopping control over her body.”. By the time Danny’s done, he’s wheezing. Valerie’s confused but also finds it kind of funny. “Ok what? How did Tucker overshadow someone?”. Danny blinks but then chuckles, “he got turned into a halfa for almost a full 24 hours by Desiree. He used his ghost powers to steal popcorn, change his grades, tricked nerds into getting punched and then tried to kill me. Then there was the time he became a Pharao and made all the class become his servants and had me fight in a duel to the death. His sphinx also tried to kill me.”. Valerie is bugged eyed at this, “what?! Has everyone close to you tried to kill you at some point?”. 

Danny shrugs and nods, “yup, though Tuck was under evil influence both times and Sam was I guess? Full on evil with the whole taking over all of Amity Park and trying to turn everyone into fertiliser.” Putting a finger to his chin as Valerie stares. “However, I don’t think Jazz ever has, though their was that one time I got shrunk and nearly crushed by her sweat.”. Valerie shakes her head, “what the fuck, Danny? You have been through some seriously weird shit. Though it makes me feel less bad about hunting you.”. 

Danny waves his hand at her, “don’t feel bad at all, I was more bothered by you not believing me when I said the dog thing was an accident. Which by the way it was. Cujo isn’t my dog, even if he does like me a lot. Plus I never would have let you do me serious damage, I’d out myself to you before that. That’s basically what happened with the Fenton’s.”. Valerie raises an eyebrow at this, “I believe you know if it’s anything. Still going to feel bad about hunting you though. And what happened with them? They actually caught you?”. 

Danny chuckles weakly, “I understand and they’ve caught me multiple times. Sometimes it was intentional on my part. But yeah they did and let’s put it this way, they would frequently talk during dinner or supper about wanting to dissect Phantom. That’s basically what they got, I was pretty fucked up when I came to.”. Valerie gags, “DANNY WHAT THE FUCK? They DISSECTED you? And that’s ignoring the sheer stupidity of you letting yourself get captured on purpose.”. Danny shrugs, “I kind of figured it would happen eventually but I did that because Jack was feeling bad about not being able to catch any ghosts, so I figured catching public enemy #1 would cheer him up.”. “Danny you really are a dumbass, a complete moron.”.

 

Valerie’s out chasing after Ember, since she called dibs. So Danny is putting the final touches on the ecto-filtrator. After fiddling for a bit he holds it up in success, “Hell yeah baby and this time there will not be any new halfas or buttons where they really really shouldn’t be.”. 

Valerie comes in through the door seeing Danny hunched over something green and glowing cradled in his hands, while smiling like a loon. “Uh, do I want to know?” Danny snaps his head to her still grinning, “oh hey, it’s just the ecto-filtrator I mentioned earlier. It’s done now. Hooray for me! I can die happy now!”. Valerie grins, knowing how she could get when she finally finished a new weapon. “Well good for you then. Still don’t know what you need it for though.”. 

Danny snickers, which is not a good sign to Valerie. “I’m honestly surprised you don’t already know. It’s kind of big and unique looking.”. Rolling her eyes, “just tell me you devil.”. Smirking, “naw I’d rather you find it, it’s in the weapons room. Good luck and I swear I have a good reason.”. Valerie glares at him as she heads off to snoop. But before she walks off, “since you’re doing me dirty, you can clean and fix this damn thing.”. 

Valerie flings some goo-ball thing at him, instantly after catching he yelps and flings in out of his hand on to the floor. Muttering, “really? I would think it would be obvious to her anti-ghost means painful for Phantom. Aka me.”. Danny glares at it for a beat before slumping down and scrolling through his phone and while watching the ectoplasm move in the filtrator. 

It takes Valerie all of five minutes to find the 6 foot tall unactivated portal and books it back to Danny. “What? Why? Also how? Isn’t this shit what half killed you? Why would you want another? And why is that just sitting on the floor, no way it was that easy to fix”. Danny smirks from the floor, “like I said I have a good reason. Well two actually. You remember the anti-Danny portal around Fenton Works.” Valerie growls showing she clearly does so Danny continues. “Well due to that I can’t even sort of access their portal so I need one that I can access.”. Valerie is slightly pacified but, “why though? Do you need to get into the ghost zone?”. Danny raises an eyebrow at her, “well yeah, if there’s an issue or say a party invitation, I need a way to get there and back. Plus I also need a portal to empty all those thermoses.”. 

Valerie is a bit shocked by that, “I thought you could just empty them on your own somehow, you were just tossing them inside a portal?”. Danny nods, “more or less yeah. Lately I’ve been throwing them at boxy to empty for me. I wasn’t about to just leave them in there till I got a portal working. That would be stupid for so many reasons.”. Valerie shrugs, “ok point and I’m still nervous about that whole Christmas thing.”. Danny smiles softly as he sits up, “Yeah I figured, also I’d rather you not fling anti-ghost stuff at me that can actually still hurt ghosts.”. 

Valerie looks puzzled, “um what? Why?”. Danny gives her a judging but amused look as he shows her his now burnt hand, “anti-ghost means anti-me, Val. All that stuff hurts me just the same as any full ghost. Just only half as much, duh?”. Valerie’s eyes snap wide as soon as she sees his hand, “oh shit, I guess that should have been obvious I thought that was only when you were in ghost-form or whatever.” 

Valerie runs off to get burn cream though Danny knows he doesn’t really need it. “No, anti-ghost shields are pretty much all that loses its effect on me when I’m human. Well ok, all capture devices do too actually. So it’s just things that actually harm ghosts that still affect me. I also set off some ghost detection stuff, it’s pretty much a toss-up there.”. Valerie shakes her head as she applies the cream, “I know you don’t really need this but you’re still getting it. So if one of my weapons accidentally went off and hit you, it would hurt you regardless?”. Danny nods softly, “yeah, but I’m more than a little used to being somewhere filled with anti-ghost stuff. And your stuff actually has safety features.”. Valerie stares at Danny, “that’s just plain irresponsible, wow. But I don’t want my stuff hurting you, so I’ll keep it more organised then.”. 

Danny chuckles as he gets up, “you don't really have to worry just make sure things can’t still hurt a ghost if you’re leaving it around or giving it to me. I’m very used to working on or buil-” Danny stops as he looks at the calendar in mild horror. “Oh shit.”. Valerie jumps in looking around, “what?!”. Danny looks to her sheepishly, “Jazz is going to be back for Christmas break really soon.”. Valerie glares at him and smacks him on the head, “you still haven’t told her? You moron. Well you might as well catch her on her way there then at this point”. 

Danny rubs his neck and nods in agreement as he walks over and picks up the filtrator. Then heading to the weapons room. “Danny I do not want any people in there when you turn that thing on and that includes you! And it better have a damn good lock!”. Shaking his head he responds to Valerie who’s peaking around the door eyeing the portal cautiously, “Val, I’m not in the business of making death or half death. Honestly I don’t really even want you in the apartment when I turn it on.”. Valerie’s stares the now uncovered portal, up and down, “I think I’m alright with that. Should I go out now?”, Danny thinks for a second and starts moving about the portal. Eventually deciding it’s good to go, “Yeah might as well. Sorry about the creep factor of having a portal in the apartment, not really anywhere else to stick it though.”. 

Valerie nods understandingly to him as she leaves. Danny puts on the final touches and flips the switch. He then phases out the room because who knows. The portal comes to life with swirling greens and the soft ghostly hum of the ghost zone. He didn’t really know if normal humans could actually hear it. Phasing back in he inspects the portal carefully before sticking his head through. “Well I’ll be damned, this is a pretty nice location.”, looking around, this portal is a lot closer to the Far Frozen and even Clockwork. Plus it’s the hell away from Walker’s prison. With a nod Danny hops all the way in and turns around to inspect this side. 

Quite pleased with himself, “hah the Fenton’s would have a cow. They’d want me dead with a side of dead and extra dead sauce.”. “What not getting along with your folks no more?”, comes Poindexter’s nasally voice. Turning to face him, “well I mean they did try to publicly murder me, knowing it was me. Amongst other things. I’m amazed you don’t already know this.”. Poindexter looks deflated, “Oh that’s not swell at all. Guessing that’s why it’s always closed now, some have even tried knocking.”. Danny chuckles, “well don’t bother. Consider this Phantoms portal. That other one is the Fenton’s and their biased ghost despising pieces of shit.”. Poindexter floats back a bit, “Wow Buster, I don’t even want to know what they did to make you actually hate them even slightly. You getting down at the party and dance though.”. Danny, smirking, “I’ll be there and likely bringing the lady.”. Poindexter claps him on the shoulder, “good for you buddy! Look forward to meeting whoever the lass is, human I’m assuming though.”. 

Danny nods as Poindexter gives him an awkward thumbs up and floats off. Shaking his head, he inspects his cape a little, been a while since he’s seen it; since it only appears in the ghost-zone. Patting out the black satin with soft white plush lining, white gold stitching, and white flames around the collar. He rubs his finger over the DP silver clasps, connecting the two sides with thick black shadowy chain. With a nod he floats back through the portal. 

Once inside he gives the portal another once over before shutting it. Double checking the locks, he then begins straight out assaulting the locks to try and break them. Not at his full strength though. After a bit he stops, re-inspects and gives the door a find tap. Standing back he takes in the large black and white structure with neon green locking bolts. “Hell yeah, this is perfect. I love you already and thank you for not half offing anyone.”, with a smile Danny heads over to the window and sticks his head out. 

Valerie is looking up at him from the ground so he waves to her and gives a thumbs up. Just as Jesse is coming home. Jesse spotting Valerie waves excitedly, looking up like Valerie did she waves at Danny. Danny grabs his phone and texts Valerie if she wants him to come down and she does. So Danny steps out the window and using a mixture of ledges, his freakishly lightweight and his strength; he climbs the 3 stories down. “You couldn’t take the damn stairs?”, Valerie smacks him as soon as he’s on the ground. 

Jesse is grinning open mouthed, “Wow Leather, I’d ask if you have a death wish but I know you’d make some joke. Also what’s with all the lazy swimming aura, it’s like you had a bath in ghost energy or something? It is a cool effect though.”. Danny smirks, “yeah I went swimming in death, I’m positive I drowned” as he sticks his tongue out. Jesse snickers as Valerie rolls her eyes, “well you’re pretty dry then, Leather. You’re also clearly enjoying the weather. It’s snowing everywhere and you have only pants and a pair of gloves. Now let’s go in before you realise the actual temperature.”

Walking in the, landlady nods to them awkwardly and shakes her head at the shirtless Danny. Walking up the steps, Jesse laughs “I think you’re leaving one interesting impression on the landlady.” Danny finger guns at her before saying, “and it’s the prettiest chalk outline she’s ever seen.”. 

Eventually they’re about to go their separate ways but Valerie stops in front of the door, hand on the knob. “Hey Danny, quick question. Is it actually safe to go in? And also, why did you lock the deadbolt! You dumbass!”. Jesse snickers but is also super curious, “why wouldn’t it be safe? Leather up to sneaky things” she asks as Danny runs down one flight of stairs looks around and phases into their apartment. Opening the door with a goofy grin, just as Valerie’s going to answer. “Wow Leather, you can really move. Again,-”, Jesse pointing a finger at Valerie. “-he’s a god”. 

Danny coughs a bit, “it’s totally fine Val.”. Valerie frowns but trust him as Jesse butts in, “oh no I want to see whatever is going!”. She practically knocks Valerie over in her rush to get in. Valerie mouths “sorry” at Danny, who predictably waves her off. Then saying, “she can literally see ghost stuff, kind of no point in hiding shit.”. Jesse laughs at this as she waits for them, “that’s auras, Leather. But you two are too interesting and fun to not butt in. So...” Jesse leans over eagerly. 

Danny shrugs at Valerie, who says, “yeah well I’m keeping my distance. I don’t care who built it, I don’t trust it.”. Danny makes a sad puppy dog face, “you’ll hurt it’s feelings. Maybe I’ll cuddle with Phantoms Phate tonight.”. Valerie stares at him incredulously, “really? Really? Of course you did.” Valerie sighs as Danny grins like an idiot. Jesse giggles, “naming stuff after the town hero or something? Hope you ain’t planning on hunting him. No offence or anything but he don’t deserve that.”. Danny smirks, “that would be kind of hard to do and I think even I would question my sanity if I did that.”. Valerie can’t help but choke a bit, for once getting the reference. 

Jesse is swinging her hips back a forth now clearly impatient, so Danny heads to the weapons room and opens it up. “Wow I knew y’all would have weapons gallor, but this seems excessive and what does that door even lead to? No way landlady gave permission for that.”. Danny shrugs, “I never asked but it’s not like the walls damaged, this is a flat disk not a deep disk GZ port.” Valerie eyes him from the doorway, “there’s actually an official name for them?”. Danny looks back at her and nods, “indeed and now this is the fourth ever working one. Because I am not a moron in some ways.”. Valerie rolls her eyes, “yeah, you’re only an idiot about self-preservation and not freaking people out apparently.”. 

Jesse goes up and pokes it, while Valerie stiffens. Danny waves her off, “it ain’t gonna hurt her, I kicked and punched it a bunch to make sure the locks worked.”. Both Jesse and Valerie look at him in mild shock and horror. Danny shrugs, “besides once activated there isn’t any danger, you could literally go fish through it.”. Jesse is even more confused, “what exactly is it? And fishing? This is what I mean by you guys are interesting.”. Valerie rolls her eyes but answers for Danny, because at this point there’s no point in not. “It’s a portal into the ghost-zone. Danny can’t access the one at Fenton Works anymore so he built his own.” Then glaring at Danny, “and apparently jumped inside it for a swim”. Jesse starts laughing, “well that’s one mystery solved! That’s pretty crazy though why would you even want something like that? Exploring or something?”. 

Danny shrugs, “who knows, even if I had zero use for it now it’s nice to have. Don’t really need to explore though, I mapped out the whole ghost-zone by 16.”. Valerie starts coughing, “is there no end? To the sudden surprising facts you spring?”. Danny laughs arms crossed, “I have enough to fill a hundred afterlives.”. Jesse shakes her head, “well I’m probably going to know whenever you open this thing up.”. Danny raises an eyebrow in question at Valerie who sighs. “If you’re sure it’s safe, Danny. Though I’m surprised how chill you are with ghost stuff, Jesse. Though maybe I shouldn’t be.”. Jesse smirks, “naw, we’re all weird here and you get used to ghost when you live in a city coated in ghost, when you can see it and feel it anyway.”. 

Danny smirks and opened the locks, then the door itself. Valerie does chuckle a bit at his colour choices. Then there’s a swirling green mass in front of Jesse and Danny. Jesse blinks at it a bunch, “Wow that’s a lot damn, I’m going to say the Fenton’s don’t keep their portal closed often?”. Danny frowns, “they do now.”. Jesse sighs, “well I bet yours looks better even if it’s weird and a little creepy. Suits you through. Creepy Leather god.” With that Jesse sees her self out. 

Danny looks to the portal and back at Valerie, “I swear it’s fine, you could run, jump in and be perfectly fine.”. Frowning, Valerie walks up and tentatively pokes at the surface. “God that’s weird...”. Danny shrugs, “I wouldn’t know anymore.”. Valerie shuffles on her feet, “I’m guessing this is how we’ll get to the party, so I think that should not be the first time I use this thing. I’ll be nervous enough as it is.”. Danny nods, “you going Red or am I carrying you?”. Crossing her arms she activates her suit and says “what do you think? But you’re going in first”. Danny smirks as his white rings come out, transforming himself. Valerie shakes her head, “that’s still weird to see.”. Danny chuckles, “well it was far weirder to feel back in the beginning.”. Valerie shivers as Danny hops backwards in, disappearing inside the swirling green; with a sigh she flies in slowly. 

She’s shocked to not only see Danny sporting a ghostly tail but also a freaking cape. “What’s with the cape?”. “Prince thing, so long as I’m in the ghost-zone it’s on me.”, Danny brushes the flames a little. “So...did you just want to look or?” Danny asks as he lazily flies around her, cape billowing. Seeing his lax contentment makes Valerie ease up a bit. “Maybe fly a little. My one and only time really here was not well enjoyed. And what did you mean back there by it’s just nice to have? I find it kind of the opposite?”. 

Danny rolls into his back next to her, “the soft hum of the zone is comforting and cozy. And the green swirl is pretty, reminds me of space with all its swirling and little bursts of ectoplasm like stars.”. Valerie raises her eyebrows as she swerves to avoid some floating green blob. “Well I don’t hear anything, so not sure if that just cause you have good hearing or because ghosts/part ghosts can hear it. Sounds kind of like the ghost-zone is naturally comfortable to your ghost side though.”. Danny nods, “oh I know it is. That was pretty easy to figure out right from the get-go and it makes sense. This is where ghosts are supposed to be.”. 

Valerie nods but stops causing Danny to look back at her and head back to her, “what’s up?”. She stares at him for a bit, “is it just me or are you suddenly more muscular and a bit bigger, which I didn’t even think you could get.”. Danny blinks but then nods, “yeah that happens. See here there’s tons of ectoplasm everywhere and all ghosts, halfa or not, naturally absorb ectoplasm. For regular ghosts it makes them stable and keeps their ectoplasm levels at their normal levels. But for halfas, it just makes us stronger and a bit more ghostly.”. 

Valerie thinks for a second and snickers, “you don’t just keep getting bigger do you, because that would look absurd. You’re already a huge wall of muscle. You’re like a solid 9 foot now instead of around 7.”. Danny chuckles as he does a little loop, “Hell no, that would be horrible. I won’t get any bigger than this.”. Valerie flies up and pats him though it’s obvious she’s still not fond of this place like he seems to be. Eventually they head back, Valerie quite glad to be back on solid earth ground. Danny flies out and pats the portal a few times before closing it. “Ok yeah, you’re weirdly fond of it.”.

 

A few days later Danny is running around eating and getting dressed in his most presentable clothing. Leather jacket included, as he goes to meet Jazz at the airport. Knowing full well that she’ll be here at least a day earlier than she told the Fenton’s, as always. Just to catch up with him, so they could talk Phantom without them around. “Your fault you’re freaking and trying make yourself look as well off as possible. Should have told her sooner, dumbass.”. Danny rolls his eyes with a bagel in his mouth as he phases out the door. “You could have just used the handle.”, Valerie mutters to herself. She plans to spend her day tinkering with weapons, though she’s still uneasy about the portal next to her.

 

At the airport, Danny waves with one hand in his pants pocket as Jazz comes rushing forwards. She has to jump up a fair bit to hug him properly. “Damn you and your height, little brother who isn’t so little.”. Danny smirks, “well hello to you too, I was about to die of loneliness.”. She pats Danny on the shoulder as she gives him her things to carry. “So you gotten any kind of normal job?”. Danny shakes his head, “I think you may just have to accept that I never will. But who knows maybe I could sell DP stuff or sell ghost hunting gear. Turns out I’m pretty decent at that.”. 

Jazz smiles softly but sadly, “I know but I’m still going to egg you about it and spill it?”. Danny smirking, “corpse coming your way! Well let’s say there’s now four functioning portals that have ever been built.”. Jazz’s mouth drops and she excitedly claps her hands, “Wow Danny, that’s like mom and dads biggest achievement and you pulled it off on your own? Why though?”. Danny frowns, “indeed I did and I pretty much had to, since I don’t have accesses to theirs anymore.”. 

Jazz instantly stops walking, “what do you mean Danny? Did they somehow make it so that even halfas can’t open it? That could be a problem with keeping your secret.”. Danny rubs his neck, “ah well actually no. They, Uh, already know.”. Jazz’s eyes go wide, “since when?! How?! How did they react?! Why didn’t you tell me?!”. Danny shrugs, arms behind his head looking away from her, “I didn’t want to worry you and have you come rushing back from uni. But let’s say I’m not having Christmas or anything ever at Fenton Works again.”. Jazz steps in front of where Danny’s looking to make him meet her eyes, “Danny, no. They didn’t?”. 

Danny sighs dropping his arms, “they did and now they both have assault and disorderly conduct charges on them.”. Jazz walks over to a bench and sits down, looking to her brother sadly. “I never thought they really would reject you, you know. That must have messed you up a bit, you doing ok? Where are you living?”. Danny sits down and fiddles with his hands a bit. “I moved in with Valerie basically half a year ago. We’re dating again too, so that’s new as well. Good kind of new though.”. Jazz smiles a little but shakes her head sadly, “just how long has it been Danny? And I’m glad you’ve found some, again. But what about DP? How are you keeping a wrap on that or does she know now too? And again Danny, how are you doing. You know I’m going to keep pestering.”. 

Danny rubs his fingers through his hair as he responds, “yeah I know. It’s been almost close to a year. And yeah fine I wasn’t doing great, but I’m good now. Valerie knows, only pretty recently though. And I’m also positive the neighbour is going to know, she can literally she ghost auras. Her very first comment at meeting me was about mine.”. Jazz nods, glad that he at least admitted to having some difficulties. “That’s a long time Danny, but you’re right if you had told me you were basically homeless and they treated you poorly, I would have rushed home to yell at them. I’m glad about Valerie, it’s for the best. Though the neighbour is worrying, you sure she isn’t with the GIW or something? And how many break downs did you have? There’s no way you didn’t, especially if you’re admitting to having been in poor shape.”. 

Danny grimaces a bit, “Val already got the screaming part covered, I’m afraid. She also covered the grounds of assault, breaking in and theft. And yeah Val has been great. We’re a good though odd match. Jesse isn’t new to town, eccentric yes but nothing suspicious. She calls me Leather and she’s convinced I’m some kind of god. Probably somewhere around 10, Val’s been there for most of it.”. Danny finishes with a sigh. As Jazz pats him on the leg. “Well I’m glad you weren’t alone. Even if I’m not sure yet if I approve of her actions towards our parents. The god thing means you are definitely not keeping your secret from the neighbour.”. 

Danny nods, “yeah I assumed as much. I’m glad for what Val did, she basically blew up at them and if she hadn’t I would have. We both know that wouldn’t be good. I broke a chair as it was.”. Jazz nods sympathetically, “yeah I know it can be bad when you lose your cool, would have made the situation worse. You know I’m going to talk with them about this so I want your side of the story first. I’d prefer to have you there after I’ve talked to them, have a family discussion. See if they just need the right words said. And with the break downs are we talking crying, anger, violence or any other extreme emotion.”. 

Danny shakes his head, “can’t, I can’t go to Fenton Works not because I don’t want to but because I physical can’t. They have an anti-Danny shield over the whole place. I can’t get close. Also, they’ll assume I’m controlling you if they think you talked to me already. They did that to Val. We’ve already had the whole sit down and just talk. Ended with a mutual agreement to leave each other alone. So I guess don’t waste your breath on them, it’s way too late. And all of the above, mostly angry though.”. Jazz’s clenches her fists around her pants, “I’ll believe that when I hear it Danny. But that shield is already going way too far. If they really have been so bad I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep a relationship with them. For you angry break downs are better than sad ones, sad tends to mean it was traumatising for you. But angry is just that, anger over the sititation. So long as you’re not still having them.”. 

Jazz watches him carefully as he smiles sadly a little, “like I said I’m good now. I seldom think about them, I can bring them up without melting down or anything. It’s more that there’s just a feeling of loss and disappointment. In a way they let me down, but I knew repairing things was likely a lost cause when they disowned me. Things didn’t really shink in till that.”. Jazz puts her hand to her mouth in shock, eyes watering a bit. “No, how could they. That is every kind of not ok, Danny. However, I am glad that you seem better than what you likely were. That feeling of loss will likely never leave though. For that I am sorry little brother. How did you wind up with Valerie?”. 

Danny can tell she’s intentionally trying to light the mood, “she noticed me being at the Nasty Burger constantly, and the emergency bags. So she sat down, ordered me some food and invited me over for movies. She kept doing that till I just stopped leaving. I am on the lease now though, the landlady noticed my lack of leaving.” Danny chuckles hollowly but Jazz can tell he's not done, “her dad kicked her out too, over the Red stuff. I think that’s a lot of what made me comfortable, brothers in arms you know. And things just sort of went from there. It’s not like we had ever actually stopped liking each other. It just got put on hold. Vlad’s already bugged the place once.” Danny’s smirk is a bit more heartfelt. 

Jazz leans against her brother, “that makes sense and I know neither of you really wanted to break up. Glad things got back to the way they should be, even if the catalyst is negative. Do Sam and Tucker know all this?”. Danny nods, “Sam called Valerie after Jack redirected her to our place. So I pretty much had to spill. She then told Tuck, who also called. It went better than I though it would. They’ll be back soon too, Christmas and all. I’m guessing you’ll want to see the place, I know they will.”. 

Jazz smiles at that, it’s clear to her he’s comfortable, and thus safe, there. “First names huh? Well that says it all. And of course, the day hasn’t come to a close just yet. So lead the way, little brother.”. With that Danny picks her up and flies her, invisibly, to his and Valerie’s place. Jazz is glad to see a bit of a soft smile on Danny, it tells her that he will be alright; which means she will be too.

 

When the siblings walking in the door, Valerie is glaring at an ectogun that just does not want to work. “Troubles in huntersville?”, Valerie snaps her head up at Danny’s voice and quickly sees Jazz waving behind him. “It’s refusing to work like it should. I swear it’s trying to spite me. And hey Jazz, I’m guessing you know? Also, welcome to our cozy little space.”. Danny smiles fondly at her as he puts Jazz’s suit cases in the living room and then he goes to lift up the offending weapon. 

Jazz sits down next to Valerie while nodding sadly. “I’d always hoped Danny would be wrong about them but that’s the past now. I’m still going over there tomorrow to talk though. But I’m glad you two found each other again. You’ve always bounced off each other well and your lifestyles mesh. Very healthy.”. Danny rolls his eyes as he fiddles with a few bits of the gun. Valerie blushes a bit, “yeah I was a fool for ending things in high-school, I’ve told him as much. Neither me nor Danny are joining you with the Fenton’s though. They can keel over and die for all I care. At least my dad is civil and can play nice.”. 

Jazz sighs as Valerie holds up some tea looking to Jazz; who nods, “yeah I figured as much. I’m certainly not impressed but I want to gauge their behaviour myself. I particularly interested in regret but I also think I’m going to have to see if there is anything’s there that might be used against Danny. More specifically, ones meant to hurt him specifically.”. Danny nods with a bit of a frown, “as always if you see blood blossoms, destroy them. You might have to visited again once Tuck gets here, he might have a job for you.”. 

Valerie raises her eyebrows but Jazz smirks knowingly, “let me guess, he intends to remotely hack some things and might need me to plug something in?”. Danny smirks, “but of course, don’t know for sure though.”. Then lifting his head up to Valerie, “this is almost routine for them, they’ve all known since high-school.”. Jazz nods elbows up on the table with fingers crossed in front of her mouth, “you get used to the walk through walls, disappear and fly; after a bit. Still startles me sometimes though, especially with being away from it for a while.”. 

Earning a snicker from Danny as Jazz tries to pick up her tea from the table but just goes through it. “Oh cut that out you little shit. If you chill it, I’ll smack you. I do want it drinkable.”. Even Valerie can’t help but chuckle even if it’s a bit weird to her.  Danny grins wide as he lets the cup return to normal, quite pleased with himself. “So where’s this portal? And is it safe?”, Jazz glares at Danny for emphasis. Danny puts down the gun and leads the way, Valerie sticking her head through the door. “Perfectly safe, locks coded for me and I’m not going to sit here opening and closing it for shits and giggles.”. 

With that Danny unlocks and opens up the portal. Jazz pats the framing and nods, rather impressed. “Can’t say I’m surprised by the colours and you could have definitely been an engineer.”, Danny rubs his neck bashfully. Closing up the portal they head back in as Valerie states, “like I said before, Danny, you’d be happier helping people than anything else.”. Jazz raises an eyebrow but says nothing, clearly the two have talked in depth about hopes, dreams and responsibilities. 

Jazz sitting back down and turning to Valerie, while Danny gets back to work on the gun, “so did he actually tell you or did you just accidentally find out? I caught him transforming in an alley, Sam and Tuck caught me catching him. They played it off pretty good though.”. Valerie’s smile is playful, “he transformed in the living room directly in front of me and said hi. Though I already knew about a few of his abilities, just didn’t know the real reason he had them. I found out about the healing when he showed up with a shredded back and no medical supplies of his own.”. Valerie glares at Danny as he rubs his neck sheepishly, still working on the gun. 

Jazz rolls her eyes, “you really do get hurt too much, Danny. I would like to think with the thing ghosts would be less likely to attack you.”. Danny lifts his head up raising one eyebrow but then understanding, “Val knows about the prince thing too. And they do leave me alone more just not entirely.”. Valerie chuckles, “I actually knew about that before the Phantom thing. And Danny I think you’d be mad if they actually left you alone. Heck, I’d be mad. Can’t hunt if there’s nothing to chase.”. Jazz shakes her head, “really Danny? How’d that happen.”. 

Valerie answers for Danny, “an eyeball guy showed up and he had to stop me from attacking it. They had what was at the time a confusing conversation. He didn’t really have a choice about explaining. Basically just told me he’d be king once he fully died, I just thought he was making a bit of a joke by the fully part.”. Jazz stares at Danny, “Danny...why were one of them here? Aren’t they like ghost court? What did you do?”. 

Danny rubs his neck, “it’s not what I did but what the Fenton’s did. They broke the Law Of Ages and I got the job of punishing them.”. Jazz’s puts down her tea, eyes wide. “That is really bad, even I know those are supposed to be hard to break. What did they do?”. Danny sighs, “well they knew about the prince thing and then they tried to kill me. Article 9 and all.”. Jazz closes her eyes, “I can’t believe them. I’m going to guess you probably freaked them out pretty bad with the Raguel thing. Not that they didn’t deserve it.”. 

Danny blushes a bit while Valerie just looks confused. “Heh, oh yeah. Jack actually followed orders and was shaking a fair bit. I haven’t seen anything from them since.”. “Ok I’m lost now, Raguel thing?  Weren’t you just giving them those crystals?”, Jazz gives Danny a judging look as Danny shrugs sheepishly, before explaining himself. “There’s a whole ceremony and speech with it. When punishing someone or doing really anything under the Law Of Ages, Raguel is my title and name. It’s more complicated than I know but there’s speech and behavioural changes along with the name.”. 

Jazz nods as Valerie looks a bit taken aback, “yeah and it is definitely intimidating. You actually act as powerful as you are.”, Danny just shrugs and rubs his neck. Valerie shakes her head, “I don’t even know how that would even look.”. Danny blinks just as there’s a knock at the door.

 

They hear Jesse’s voice yell, “hey! You guys want cookies?”. Valerie raises an eyebrow as she opens the door. Jesse immediately gestures to the very large Rubbermaid tub, “I took Leather up on his idea. Turns out marshmallow, kiwi, frosted flake cookies are damn good but I may have gone overboard. I kind of used the whole box.” She hears Danny start laughing so she takes that as her queue to waltz in, dragging in the Rubbermaid tub behind. Valerie starts snickering as she shakes her head. 

Jazz watches the newcomer cautiously, protective of her brother. “Hey Leather! Don’t shoot, I come with unintentional offerings of free food.” Turning to Jazz as Danny laughs harder. “Hello new person! Man you have red hair, like a little fire. You’re a very protective person aren’t you? That’s cool, these two are reckless. I think a third reckless would be rather crazy. You from out of town? Nothing but Phantom which would be weird if you lived here. But no one can come to Amity without getting some Phantom.”. Danny is wheezing into his arms at this point while Jazz blinks, taken aback a bit. Danny mutters “phrasing dear Phantom, phrasing.” As Valerie hits him. 

“Wow Danny wasn’t kidding about the aura thing, but I’m actually his sister. Just back from uni for a bit.”. Jesse’s mouth drops, “you’re related!?” turning to Danny, “this is your sibling?! You look nothing alike?! And she doesn’t reek of power?”. Danny laughs even harder before answering, “we looked pretty alike when I was younger.” And not influenced by ghost power and constant ghost fighting is left unsaid. Jazz smiles, “we probably still would if you weren’t entirely muscle”. Turning to Jesse, “yeah, I’m Jasmine but no one calls me that, so it’s Jazz.”. Jesse shakes her head, “both of you use kiddy names, figures. I don’t know how I feel about you yet but who knows maybe you’ll scare the landlady too.”.

Jesse looks quickly to her watch while Jazz glares at Danny. “Wow, late. Feel free to stuff you face with wonderful cookies!”, Jesse zips back out the door as Danny shouts to her. “Check the morning news! I’ll be the first case of death by cookie overdose!”. 

Danny smirks to himself as he shots a little ectobeam out of his finger into the gun, soldering some pieces. “Are you shooting my gun? How is that supposed to help?”. Jazz smiles, “he's basically just being a mini blowtorch”. Danny grins as he hands it back to Valerie, “should work now, just don’t pick me as the target.”. 

The three chuckle, enjoy cookies and drinks till Jazz is rather exhausted. Danny, noticing “feel free to sleep on the couch, it’s more than big enough.”. Valerie smiles lightly, “yeah, all the furniture is thanks to someone.”. Danny shrugs as Valerie snickers. Jazz yawns and nods, “I don’t doubt it, I never though I’d know someone taller than dad. Though he’s got you width wise. And I’ll take you up on that.”. 

Jazz watches to see how Danny reacts, his smile wavering a bit but still there all the same. Valerie looks more displeased than he does actually. “Alright, night then and I’ll see how I feel about them after I talk to them myself.”. The couple decide bed is a good idea too, though Valerie doubts Danny’s staying in the whole night. She still doesn’t like not knowing just how much he runs off but she knows she has to just roll with it. That’s the life of a hunter after all.

 

Sam calls in the morning just before Jazz is heading over to Fenton Works. Danny picks up the phone as he waves her goodbye.

“Hey Sam, you two already arrived?”

“Of course Danny. We rushed a bit but you should have expected that. So come down and get us you sleepy ass.”

Chuckling, “fine fine, but I only have so many arms.”.

Danny smiles wide as he hangs up. Poking his head into the weapons room as Valerie is shooting off the fixed gun. “Sam and Tuck are here so I’ll be back shortly. Told you it would work.”. He smirks as he phases up through the ceiling catching Valerie mutter, “smart ass.”. Landing behind a tree he changes back and walks up into the airport. It takes no more than a few seconds for his two best friends to see him and they all start heading to a secluded area. 

“At least you’re easy to find, dude. And here’s the setup.” Tucker pulls a little crazy looking screen out of his pocket for Danny to inspect. “Tuck nice, no need to even hook anything up? The government should fear you.”, Sam giggles a bit at that. “Actually, he got himself on the watch list finally. Accidentally hacked a plane of all things.”. Tucker throws his hands up, “I just wanted the speakers to connect faster and more numerously. But those people should have thanked me for blasting the sweet tunes of Murder By Death.”. 

Danny laughs as he grabs their bags, which is almost too many. While Tuck and Sam grab his arms tightly. Flying back he asks Tuck, “trying to use every speaker on campus in mass?”. Tuck smirks, “but of course. The stuff they play is awful. It’s all country or blues.”. Sam nods and makes a disgusted face, while they all phase through the ceiling. 

Valerie hears him put down their things, in the rather crowded living room. “There is a thing called doors you know.”. Sam smirks, “are you actually trying to get into the habit of actually using them again or something?”. Valerie sticks her head out, “I haven’t known super long so you could say he has” to Danny, “do you really forgo doors that much?”. Danny smiles sheepishly and nods. “Before we get into long-winded discussion and stories, want to see the portal?”, Sam and Tuck both go wide-eyed. 

“Danny what?”. “Dude, you built a freaking portal?”. Sam, with her hands on her hips “did you get it turned on without half or full on killing anyone?”. Danny chuckles as they head to the room, “no one even slightly died, I’m not an idiot who puts switches inside things or uses diet pop in the filtrator”. They all chuckle at that while Valerie mutters, “how have they not be sued?”. Danny shrugs, being the only one that heard as he opens the portal up. As soon as Tucker walks in and sees the colours he starts laughing, “dude really? I’m starting to think you have two obsessions!”. 

Sam just looks pleased as Valerie looks confused. “Obsessions? Danny what?”, as Sam sighs. “He hasn’t gotten to explaining that yet has he?”, Sam replies as Tucker sticks his head in the portal. “Dude this is such a better location!”, Danny smiles as the two bicker about the hell of always being so close to Walker. While Sam explains to Valerie, “every ghost has an obsession, even half-ghosts. Though it’s less controlling or demanding for them. In case it is obvious Danny’s is protecting people. His ghost side took his self-sacrificing ways and amplified them into a full-blown hero-complex. Simply put his ghost side needs to help people and protect them, like his human side needs to eat or drink”. Valerie shakes her head, “that makes a lot of sense actually. Explains why he gets so pissy about anyone getting hurt or not knowing if a fights been handled.”. 

Sam nods and shivers, “it’s basically been established that when he was younger, failing to protect would mess him up really bad. Not the same anymore but still.”. Valerie nods and gets what or who she’s referring to pretty quickly, electing to change the conversation. “I’ll keep that in mind, though now he has back up or can be the back up. Once Tucker is done fondling the portal want some tea? Or are you guys just as caffeine-addicted as he is?”. 

Sam snickers as the boys join them. Eventually all four are impressively gathered in the kitchen, Tuck showing Danny how to work the surveillance. While Sam protectively drills Valerie, “so know that you know you better not be using him to test things.”. Valerie shakes her head rapidly, “Hell no,-”. She gets cut off as the audio on the live surveillance comes on.

 

“I can’t believe the two of you. So what? You expect me to be ok with legally losing a brother for reasons you haven’t even explained?” Jazz has her hands on her hips and looks as close to pissed as Danny thinks he’s ever seen on her. 

“Sweetie of course not, but Phantom is one of those ectoplasmic scum. An it, a monster, we can’t allow that here. I mean just think how dangerous that is, it shouldn’t even be here.” It’s clear Maddie is trying to sound protective and caring, but Jazz is just glaring as she lets her father speak. 

“Danny is dead Jazzypants, and a ghost isn’t family. Ghosts are violent and dangerous, it doesn’t matter who it was. It’d be better off melted down and studied than staying around. Even if it behaves for now it will hurt people.”. Jazz crosses her arms angrily and shoved off the “comforting hand” Jack tried to put on her shoulder.

 

—Meanwhile, all of them sit in silence Sam and Valerie not even looking at the screen. All of them look pissed, Valerie most of all who’s staring daggers into the table. Danny’s expression is harder to read but based off his white knuckle grip of his own hands, it’s clear he’s furious. Sam eyes Danny every now and again to see if he’s going to destroy something or otherwise freak out.—

 

“You two are idiots, you know that? Danny is not an it and if he was going to be a danger he would have been so a very long time ago. That’s something called basic logic and rational reasoning, something you two apparently forgot how to do. If anyone here has been a danger it’s you. You’re the ones who attack without care and without being able to accept that you might be wrong. You are the ones hurting people by rejecting your own son for something, that while he doesn’t blame you at all, is your fault. You’re standing here on your high horses like you have all the answers and like you’re being proper protective parents; but you don’t and you’re not. Danny is the one in the right here and he’s the one in danger, not you.”. 

Jack looks shocked while Maddie is slowly looking more and more displeased. “Jazz how could you think that, I thought we raised you knowing how those things are? The science says so, I’d think you of all people would understand that facts don’t care about feelings.” Maddie tone is slightly scolding but also worried, how could her daughter be rejecting such plain truth? 

“No, mom. What you do, what you’ve done, isn’t science. Science is unbiased. You aren’t coming in with a theory and seeing if it’s right. You’re coming in with a theory and ignoring every single piece of proof that it is wrong. That’s not science, that’s biased opinions. That’s no better than anti-vaxxers or flat-earthers. You’re right facts don’t care about feelings but you’re coming from a place of feelings not facts. Because the facts disagree with you, the facts disprove your lifetimes work; and you can’t accept that even at the cost of your family.”. Jazz hasn’t so much as moved but she looks more dejected and disappointed than angry. 

“What are you saying Jazzypants? Of course the facts back us up. Phantom is just an anomaly, that happens. The only reason it hasn’t harmed anyone is because it’s human side is keeping it in check. That won’t last.”, Jack looks a bit like a kicked puppy but Jazz doesn’t bend, shaking her head at them. “Well then I guess 65% of ghosts must all be anomalies, oh wait that’s doesn’t fit the definition of “anomaly” so you must be wrong; by fact alone. A large portion of humans are plain awful, so that must make us monsters to?”. 

Maddie looks completely shocked, “of course not sweetie, humans aren’t predisposed to evil and violence; all ghosts inherently are.”. Jazz shakes her head again, “there’s no proof for either of those. I should know, unlike you I did actual research with an open mind. Humans natural disposition is hotly contested and while ghost are more keen to fight most just want to be left alone. So again you are not siding with facts.” Jazz sighs and pinches her nose but doesn’t give them a chance to speak. 

“We are going around in circles here, so I’ll just say it. You are wrong, that’s a fact. What you have done to Danny is wrong, that is a fact. You caring more about your research than your kids must also be a fact otherwise we wouldn’t be having this conversation. You know what you should have done? Dropped your research and your beliefs and hugged your damn son. Accepted him like every good parent should and would. But you didn’t and that’s the final straw for me. You don’t even have the self awareness or basic decency to even consider what you’ve done to be wrong. Being there for Danny and being a good sister is more important than appeasing your egos and hate based “research”. So consider me a ghost too, because you don’t have any kids anymore.”. Jazz turns to head out the door as the two stare her. Before heading out the door, Jazz faces them again. “Fenton Works will die with you and clearly it should.”, with that Jazz slams the door shut; leaving Jack and Maddie standing in their living room.

 

The group watch as Jack and Maddie sit down, Jack once again in shock and looking like he just lost the longest fight of his life. While Maddie numbly mutters that Phantom must have done something to Jazz too and that it has destroyed everything. The two never once taking the blame on themselves or questioning their ways. 

Danny’s eyes are practically blazing green and he hasn’t moved the whole time. Valerie slams her head into the table not trusting herself to speak. Tucker limply turns off the device and places it down on the table. Looking up he shares a look of worry for their friend, with Sam. Blood was beginning to run down Danny’s left hand from his own harsh prolonged grip on it. 

The first thing anyone hears is a low angry growl from Danny. Sam slowly pulls an impact disc out from her bag and puts it in front of the pissed halfa. Who promptly punches it full force, breaking a few fingers but uses the pain and satisfaction of hitting something as a release of anger and aggression. The loud sound makes Valerie jerk but she doesn’t lift her head up, “you ok?”. To which Danny just growls “no” before punching the plate again. 

Everything is silent for a beat before Danny mutters through gritted teeth. “How fucking dare they. Melting down like some chemical in a damn beaker.” Danny stops for a second before practically yelling, “if they touch a hair on her I will end them!”. Causing everyone to jump, as the table snaps in half. 

Tucker quickly grabs the device before it crashes to the ground, while the impact plate clatters to the ground. Danny’s chair smashes apart sending him onto his back on the ground, but he just lays there and stares at the ceiling angrily. A note slides under the door, Valerie numbly walks over and picks it up:

_Jesse, I have pumpkin spice and soya sauce ice cream for the angry god whom I’ve decided is more or less harmless._

Valerie opens the door as Danny lays his arm over his eyes. Jesse walks into the destroyed furniture and downed Danny. She whistles faintly as she shoves a scoop of ice cream in his mouth, while Sam and Tucker stare at the stranger in mild shock. The ice cream melts completely in Danny’s mouth before he realises. Danny blinks into his arm a bit before saying “what?” very confused, but it breaks his anger a bit. Jesse softly says, “I find drowning in ice cream the best way to stew over emotions without being consumed by them, you angry god.”. 

She shoves more into his mouth as Sam and Tucker look even more confused. Valerie’s about to close the door as Jazz comes back. Looking down and at the table, “what did I miss? And is Danny ok?”. Tucker looks at her and lifts up the device, “we saw what happened. He saw. I wouldn’t say ok is the right word.”. 

Jazz sighs sadly and sits down on Danny’s left, leaning against his lifted up arm; forearm still across his eyes. “I meant what I said, little brother. Pick yourself up like you always do and we can all walk off into the sunset together.” Between the ice cream, solid floor and Jazz’s cheesy line Danny can’t help but laugh. As everyone still standing sits down around him, eventually they all fall asleep; their heads on Danny’s torso. 

The new neighbour, who hasn’t even bothered to introduce themselves to anyone, walks by the open door and stares at the scene before closing the door. Muttering, “Amity Park just keeps getting weirder.”.

 

Two weeks later, Danny bids farewell to Jazz, Sam and Tucker. “Vlad’s going to be pissed if he ever finds out his cameras have been jacked but what do I care.” Danny smirks at Tucker. “I’d say good, he deserves it but dude don’t keep us out of the loop like that again. Even if it was hilarious seeing Sam glitter bomb and flip off the Fenton’s.”. Jazz shakes her head, “tormenting them really isn’t the best way to go about anything or to heal but I can’t baby you anymore.”. Danny shrugs, “I guess I’ll do what I want but I’m sticking to my guns, if they cause problems then they’re not welcome in my town. Plus I’ve got to get my petty side out somehow.”. Jazz’s rolls her eyes at this and glares at his two friends, “don’t be giving him any more ideas.”. Sam smiles evilly as Tucker sticks his tongue out. 

Sam and Tucker wave goodbye, leaving the siblings alone, “What’s on your mind?”. Danny smiles nervously, “well, I’ve pretty much decided on changing my last name to Phenton with a Ph because I’m me and all, also so people won't be too confused or asks questions. Care to join?”. Jazz smiles sadly, “everything is a joke to you isn’t it? But I will, gladly. Don’t expect this to make them realise they messed up, though. There wasn’t an ounce of regret or even shame in them.”. Danny shrugs, “figured, it’s more that I don’t want to carry on their name or be tired to it. And no this isn’t because of what you said to them, I basically decided on a name change as soon as they disowned me.”. Jazz hugs him, “good, it’s clear you’ve thought about it then. I think it’s for the best in that case.”. 

Jazz then waves goodbye, leaving Danny to head home alone. Or at least till Jesse pops up, “Well fancy seeing you here Leather. Bidding fond farewells?”. Danny smiles happily but with a tinge of sadness, “yeah, they’ll be back of course. Always are and always will be.”. Jesse nods at him as she starts walking to a park, turning to walk backwards she waves him to follow; chuckling he does so. “You have a hell of a family, Leather and I mean the three of them and Valerie; not those other jerks. They’ll get no cookies from me.”. Danny smirks, “I certainly hope not.”. 

Thinking for a second before continuing, “at this point, it would be mean of me to keep you out of the loop. So what to know why the towns resident ghost hunter crazies turned out to be complete jerks?”. Jesse spins around, hands behind her head “at this point I want to know everything about you cause you’re just so weird. But I bet ten bucks on it being something to do with that creepy power aura of yours. What they find out you’re a god?”. Danny laughs heartily, “I’m really not a god unless you have some unusual opinion on what a god is. But I am a prince for one.”. 

Jesse makes a fish face, “is it odd I believe you on the prince thing, cause I don’t think it’s weird. I still say you’re a god, maybe a guy on his to becoming a god. Still a god though.”. Danny shakes his head and smirks, this girl was very easy to feel relaxed around and her already being convinced he was something else made this so much easier. “I’ll be king when the world finally mans up and kills the other half of me.”, Jesse gives him a humoured look. “Well I guess gods don’t actually live amongst mortals so that makes sense.”. Danny shrugs, “more like ghosts but again sorry for the, apparently excessive, aura.”. 

With that Danny transforms infront of her and her eyes go wide, “Hi Jesse”. “Holy shit I’ve been living next to Danny freaking Phantom! How the hell honestly and so what you’re a ghost prince? Makes sense still you are like the most powerful one I’ve ever sensed. So what are you like part ghost or something cause I’ve never sensed someone who’s aura can actually change. Though yours isn’t all intoxicating any more, what’s up with that? And the bigger irony? I actually said to Valerie that I was sure you weren’t a ghost and now you are. And yeah I see how those idiots would freak, they’re still jerks though.”. 

Danny laughs floating in the air, “yeah I’m Phantom, I’m called a halfa. Technically only three of us exist. Half alive and half dead, meet the reason for my humour. I’m not a ghost prince but rather the ghost prince. As in I’ll be king over all other ghosts. As for the intoxicating thing I think that’s like the blurry thing. Apparently, I look blurry to anyone who doesn’t know what exactly I am.”. 

Jesse mouths “wow” before actually speaking, “pretty sure that’s supposed to be against the laws of reality or something. Halfa is super uncreative, Demi-ghost sounds cooler. Whatcha mean by technically? If you’re going to rule an entire dimension I think that still makes you a god. So you’re a god, a ghost god. That’s a really neat form of self-protection, you’re so secretive that it even affects how other people can see you. Those jerks should be proud and are even more jerky for not being so.”. Danny nods, “got to agree, I was disappointed in them to say the least. Well Demi-ghost is actually more accurate for the other two, halfa is more accurate for me. The technically was because I’m the only one that is exactly half human and half ghost while still a full being. The other two, one is only a quarter and the other isn’t a full being, only about 80% of one.”. 

She walks up and pokes him a couple times while he just looks amused, “well halfa is still lazy. Though I imagine you probably have tons of stuff to do constantly in ghost town. Hell you probably want to head home and don’t be surprised when I show up with Phantom shaped cookies. And wow does this ever explain all the black and white, well everything.” Shaking her head she full on hugs the still curled and floating Danny, slapping his back once before running off smiling like a loon. 

“Well, odd as always and she’s clearly way too used to weird.”. Danny shoots off into the sky not noticing Jesse smiling and giggling. He elects to fly about town lazily for a while to ponder everything that’s happened, eventually he’s approached by Ember. “I hear you got a new lair, Phantom. And a new portal, spiffy colours very original.”, Danny laughs genuinely. “What can I say, the colours of life and death become me.”. “Well that’s pretty damn poetic.”, Ember manifests a black and white guitar and offers it to Danny. “Music is the soul put to a tune, so sing dipstick.”, Danny eyes the guitar wondering if she actually new his old one was destroyed but decides he doesn’t really care anymore. 

Taking the guitar the pair fly on to a roof and belt out some angry, some sad and even some love songs; no hypnotising involved. Ember flies off with a wave, “it would be nice if Skulker would learn to play.”. To which Danny just chuckles, guitar still in his lap.

 

Valerie eyes the guitar when he comes back, “is everything with you so damn black and white?”. Danny laughs, “it’s a gift and I’m a mix of the two, clearly.”. Setting the guitar down, “by the way Jesse knows about Phantom, ran into her by the airport. She’s also decided I’m still a god, of all things.”. 

Valerie sticks her head out the kitchen entrance, “Wow that took longer than I thought. Something tells me she didn’t even freak out did she?”. Danny chuckles leaning against a wall, “the closest I got out of her was a mouthed “wow”. But apparently my aura isn’t intoxicating anymore so that basically confirms the whole people can’t see me or feel me right, unless they actually know.”. Valerie nods as she heads back in, “make sense I guess and it’s really good for you.”. 

Danny nods as he goes to recheck the invite to make sure the address is right. “You just wearing your suit? Cause most ghosts don’t exactly dress up. Even I don’t...Well ok I did windup wearing a bunch of tinsel two years in a row but I didn’t show up like that.” Danny finishes as Valerie laughs out some of her nerves. “You’re a joke, Danny. An impressive one but still. And yeah just my suit.”, Danny smirks. “Well it does suit you and it is your trademark look at this point.”, Valerie smacks him as she finishes cleaning up. 

Eventually the couple stand in front of the swirling green, Valerie taking a few breaths before flying in. Danny settles with sitting on the back of her board, ghostly tail waving about as he tells her where to go. They get there relatively quickly and are greeted with merry cheer, with Skulker grinning pleasantly at the front of the group. “Whelp! Brought your own catch I see! Well today there is no quarrel and I’ll always respect a fellow hunter. So drink! Eat! And tomorrow die!”. Danny laughs hopping off her board, “it’s you who will be pelted tomorrow, Skulkie.”. Skulker laughs and shoves a piece of cake into both their hands. Valerie, assumes Danny will tell her if somethings up, so she enjoys the cake. 

Valerie does indeed tail him the entire party but no one seems to care at all. Kitty comes up to talk to her while Danny’s busy with showing Technus the inner workings of a deactivated Vladcam. “The two of you are so ironic you know, specially since Technus is the one who set you two up in the first place.”, Valerie looks at Kitty confused as a Kitty sips her chocolate drink. “When did that happen? Why would a ghost be playing matchmaker? Especially him, he hates emotions.”. 

“He just wanted Phantom distracted, didn’t work out for him obviously. Phantom might have been easily manipulated back then but it would always backfire. Impressive honestly.”. Danny walks up, chuckling, with Technus beside him still marvelling at the strange tech. “It didn’t help him that I knew practically the whole time. I just didn’t care.”. Valerie gapes at him, “you moron.”. While Technus looks insulted, “you knew ghostchild! What am I, the great Technus, a fool?”. All three smirk and say “yup”. 

Danny turns to Kitty, “things work out with Johnny? Haven’t seen him yet.”. Kitty rolls her eyes, “yeah but the jerk is hitting up basically every lady here and you’re no lady Phantom.”. Turning to Valerie, “Phantom here better be treating you well, honey. But I highly doubt he isn’t, Johnny could do with taking some notes.”. Danny blushes green a bit as Valerie responds, “of course he is, plus I’d kick his ass of he pulled something like that. And I don’t think he’s even capable of treating someone poorly.”. Earning a few snickers from the group, some laughing at the idea of Danny getting beaten others at the idea of a human even being able to beat him. 

“HE TRAPPED ME IN HIS CYLINDRICAL OF DOOM FOR 3 DAYS!”, Danny bursts out laughing. “That’s cause you showed up 25 times in the span of 5 hours, yes I counted. You needed a time out.”, everyone who hears laughs at the Box Ghosts suffering. 

Eventually, Valerie finds herself next to Danny on a couch as Danny and some ghost named Betrex, swap worst-or-craziest-injuries stories. “So then I got stabbed in my eye with two arrows right after being crushed.”. “I got impaled by a cardboard cut out which set on fire and then a light fixture fell on my face.”. Valerie tries to not look horrified as Ember cuts in, “Yeah, and then you fought with the lightbox still on your head, honestly that was the best fight I’ve ever had with you, dipstick.”. Danny chuckles, “I actually left that on all day just to freak people out. Sam was both impressed and disappointed with me.”. Valerie actually starts laughing at that, “I kind of wish I saw that!”. 

They continue on like this till it’s time for the dance. Valerie can’t help but chuckle at the absurdity of seeing a bunch of ghosts dancing, some pulling off decent footwork and others waving around their tails. Danny smiles softly, “welcome to my joke of a half-life, I have a feeling you’re sticking around to see it through.”. Valerie leans into him, “and then some future king Phantom.”. 

The two swirl out onto the floor themselves as a love ballet comes on, Danny bets Technus had a hand in that but really everyone did.  Regardless of the fights, battles and rivalries they all wanted their princes happily ever after, it made him even that much stronger after all. 

The two dance in the centre, not floating for Valerie’s sake, surrounded by other swirling couples and some parents with their kids. Danny, with Valerie leaned into his chest, “I love you, Val”. She smiles warming against his chest, “I love you too.”. As the crowd smiles fondly to what will certainly be their future king and his queen.

**END.**


	9. Feather Star Bursts From The Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: Illusn (PurpleIllusn)  
> Prompt: Of all the things Danny was expecting to come with being half ghost, wings weren't one of them.  
> Summary: Wings to comfort a hero but nothing comes for free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: body horror, gore, blood, injuries, mutilation, hurt, graphic injuries, graphic depictions of blood and gore, danny is constantly injured.

The crack and pop stings, as flesh begins to splinter and tear away.

Some blood splattering up only to crash back down across his screaming back.

Screaming that it was too full, that what had grown must make its debut.

 

Thicker blood slowly oozing down from the growing wounds, filling the lavender scented room with a counterpoint of metal and sweet berries; as he sits hunched in the tub.

Hands weakly gripping the faucet as they tear out, each blood coated feather pushing out as he hunches over more and more; as if to curl into the pain running as though it is a wildfire raging through his veins.

Willing it to do what it must as droplets of blood spring from each emerging feather go splattering across him or the surrounding bathroom.

Each new feather that flicks the open wounds, shooting lightning bolts of sharp pain across his back.

With jolt and boom the left one smashing into tiles, cracking and splintering all the little squares.

Leaving the loosened skin to snap back against ribs and spine. The right extends out and flops on top of the countertop. Leaving behind a red streak as it tumbles from the counter to the floor, as the skin sucks back into place.

 

Panting he fumbles numbly for the nob, turning it to spray water down his bleeding torn up back.

He stares down at the drain as red swirls and swirls, down and down.

There’s the occasional bubble or foaming, bursting on contact with the drain itself.

As it washes away forever out of his sight.

The onslaught of water comes with pinpricks of pain and makes his new feathers twitch and grow heavier.

He slides his hands and arms weakly down from the faucet and slumps, chest to knees, in the tub.

While his back slowly meshes itself back together, tingles and pulls as flesh rejoins flesh finding new connections being formed.

He twitches and jerks them as new nerves arrive, connect and spasm.

Bones connecting with pops and a feeling of weight.

 

He lays with his face to the bottom of the tub, bloody water slowly turning more clear rushing around and past his face to its downwards destination.

He stays like that unblinking, watching the blood water rush to and hit his left eye. Any discomfort nothing to previous pain and the now settling ache.

The feeling of muscles having just been ran through by barbed wire, the maddening cry to just move them.

Pieces of tile cascade down into his tub, some to stay where they fall and others to rush down.

Spasming with new muscles that send pulses rattling through his skull, demand to be moved; he groans and moves to put his forehead to the bottom of the tub.

 

Slowing curling in what has sprouted, the size and weight of them surrounding his form as the entirety of them now find themselves pounded with cleansing water.

The water becomes more red as it washes down the previously dried and crusted with blood feathers.

Once stuck together feathers flicking apparently free from the encasing blood.

He shivers as he feels each one frill out and feels feathers on skin for the first time.

Hundreds of wet paint blushes lash against his skin and prick the healing wounds.

Face turned on its side again he slowly inches the peak of one up to his face, letting its feathers lightly brush his nose.

 

Feathers white faintly glowing meet his eyes, his eyes widen as he watches them shimmer and water droplets glisten over the grove of each feather.

Akin to staring into a vast skying of white with twinkling stars, bending and vibrating the new limb to make them twinkle more and more.

He sniffs tentatively, greeted by cherry blossoms and freshly baked bread.

Two scents intermingling like a dance on air made sweeter by the ever lingering reminder of pain.

The falling water grows cold as he pulls his hands over his head and heaves himself up by the faucet.

Slapping an out of focus hand against the nob and spinning to cease the chilled waters descent.

 

He flops his right arm over the tub's side, then his chin and drags himself out. Landing unceremoniously on his back in a tangle of wet skin and heavy feathers.

New connections are yanked by the tumble, sending waves of new pain.

Turning to his right he places his hands into the feathers, pushing them through roughly; the feeling of clouds and soft cotton done a disservice by their wetness.

Water flicks off, splashing to his face as he rubs over the feathers.

Slow at first then more frantically, seeking to touch everything.

To know the unique bend, length or twist of every one.

The left one dragging its point through his hair producing the feeling of static meeting thread, strands of hair catching in the groves of feathers.

 

Exhaustedly he slumps down into the right one on the floor, closing the left over top himself.

The weight of it settling over his side pushing down like the weight of a freshly dried new blanket after too many sleepless nights inside a body wracked with aches, bruises, breaks, cuts and tears.

Letting it pull over his face, the right one that he lays upon curling around the left; cocooning him in puffy feather clouds, darkness and silence.

As his mind casts a drift to stars and skies, lost in the unexpected and unexplained feathery comfort created for a body destroyed by heroism. 

  **End.**


	10. To Chase A Rabbits Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: sparkyfrootloops   
> Prompt: Bonding with the parents, whether they know the secret or not is up to you.  
> Summary: A new generation of ghost hunter was living right under their nose but their views are so very different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild injury used as a catalyst

“Well, this is no fun, no fun at all”, looking back from his chest to the mirror. Snickering at his reflection, “I look like I got jumped on by cleats shaped like rabbits”. Rummaging through the cupboard he quickly finds they’re all out of bandaging and he knows he’s used up his supply. Tilting his head back dramatically he groans, as he heads downstairs for the backup supplies.  

He continues down the stairs like that, head tilted back, Maddie eyes him confused, as he walks straight into a wall. Jerking his head up he also slams that into the wall. Staggering back and rubbing his forehead he’s about to phase through the wall as Maddie chuckles, “this is why you have so many bruises, you really should look where you’re going, sweetie”. Danny blinks at her a few times before sheepishly rubbing his neck. Maddie puts down her cup as she goes to speak, “what you up to so late? Surely not to get food? You ate quite a lot for super.”.  

Shrugging he comes up with the best lie he can on the spot, “just getting a glass of water, dry throat”. 

“Oh well, they’re all up on the top shelf now, needed more room for all that discounted fudge”. Maddie shakes her head fondly as she remembers Jacks excitement. While Danny opens up the cupboard doors and reaches up for a cup, pulling up the side of his shirt thus revealing his injured and unbandaged torso. “Danny, sweetie, do you think you can explain why your side looks like it was set on fire and used as a pin cushion?”.

 

Danny, startled, jerks his hand down smashing the cup on the ledge. Lifting his hand up, still holding the handle, he stares at the cup handle. “Wow, even I think I’m a dumbass for that.”. Shaking his head he turns to his mom. “You know how science classes can be, accidents happen. And you know how accident prone I am”. Maddie raises an eyebrow at him, clearly not entirely believing him. 

“Something tells me you didn’t come down for water Danny. Those don’t even look like they’ve been treated.”, Maddie gets up to grab the spare medical supplies and points Danny to a chair. “Now I know you boys don’t usually like accepting help from a lady but I have researchers hands. I will be patching you up and kissing you all better”.

Danny shudders, “Ew! And I’m sure I can handle it myself. I’m not a little boy anymore”. Maddie shakes her head at the son who’s become so distant and accident-prone over the past years. “Nonsense, I’m your mom and I will fix you up. Now shirt off, no need to be self-conscious.”, Maddie giggles to herself at how he always seemed so aware of anyone’s eyes on him and was never caught bare-chested. Danny reluctantly pulls off his shirt, seeing no way out of this particular mess and knowing full well that by human standards his chest looks awful. Looking to the doorway as he waits for his mom’s response to the damage. “Danny, this is way beyond anything that could happen in class and you’re telling me you didn’t even go to the nurse?”. Maddie shakes her head worriedly as she inspects his skin, slowly dabbing antiseptic on the holes. As she moves on to apply the burn cream she speaks up again, “these are going to need stitching, it’s far too late to get tolerable service from a doctor and I won’t have some sleep-deprived nurse helping you.”. 

Danny snaps his head to her, getting what she’s implying instantly. “Uh, no, I, um, I’m sure it’ll heal on its own or whatever”. Earning a glare from his mom as she grabs a headlamp and medical thread. “No it will not, Danny. This needs to be stitched up, it needed to be stitched up hours ago. You’ll be lucky to not have nasty scars”. 

“Uh”, is all Danny’s able to get out, as she turns on the headlight and sees Danny’s chest for the first time in years. It’s peppered by a myriad of different scars. Varying from what could pass as a cat scratch to angry gashes. Maddie’s hand goes to her mouth as she gasps, “how? How have you gotten all this? You had almost none of this when you started Highschool? How did you get all this in so little time? Danny, what is going on with you?”. 

“Clumsy?”, Danny attempts to save face, weakly, and it’s obvious from Maddie’s don’t-bullshit-me-face that she’s not buying it. Sighing and rubbing his neck, still going for something that won’t completely out him, “there are ghost attacks constantly, I’m not the best dodger”. 

“Sweetie, we get maybe one to three a week. You would have to be at everyone to get this many injuries or be not dodging at all. I’ve seen you out run, out jump and generally out maneuver many things. Ghosts included. You can move like an energetic rabbit so I know you aren’t defenceless, your filling out figure makes that even more clear”. Pulling up a chair, she sits down across from her son; headlight turned off. “So please, can’t you give me the truth?”

 

Danny stares down at his hands and fiddles with his fingers, debating what to do. “I mean, I guess, with the bombed C.A.T. I don’t have much future other than this.”. Danny is mostly muttering to himself but Maddie nudges him to keep talking. “Well, there’s a lot more than one to three a week. It’s more like one to three a day”.

“Danny, are you sure? I think we’d notice that?”.

“Yeah, it’s usually dealt with pretty quickly and uh, well, people just wait on Phantom instead of calling for help”. His mom shakes her head unimpressed with Amity’s fondness for the ghost. “Even if that’s the case, which I’m not sure I believe. That doesn’t explain this, Danny?”, gesturing to his chest.

Danny frowns and shakes his head at her, “I guess the apple really doesn’t fall far from the tree, simply put I’m fighting them”. Maddie looks shocked, worried and proud all at the same time, “Danny, while you know I’d be proud of any Fenton partaking in the family business there’s no way you should be getting this badly hurt. We’ve been-” Danny cuts her off. “How many fights have you fought? I know you and this whole family really have been hunters for a long time. But I’m lucky to go a day without a fight, I know it’s not so frequent for you guys otherwise you’d brag about it. But it’s ok, I guess you could say it’s a calling or whatever”.

Maddie raising her eyebrows at his usual show of boldness “a calling? That is very Fenton of you. Though you never seemed interested in any of our science or weapons before. Hell, you seem bound and determined to ignore it.”. Danny crosses his arms, rubbing against his wounds but not so much as flinching; which shows to Maddie just how used to injuries he is. “That’s because I am, I don’t agree with you on things. Most things actually.”

“Why not? I mean, I’m glad to swap any theories, Danny. But most of our research?”, Maddie is mostly curious and increasingly interested to know just what her aloof son could know that she doesn’t. 

“Um, experience? I never really approach unfamiliar ghosts with anything other than curiosity. I’m just as likely to play fetch with a ghost dog as I am to punch Skulker in the face. Basically ghost aren’t evil, they have feelings; some are just dicks” Danny pauses for a beat as Maddie’s eye bulge out of her head. “And then there’s the Box Ghost, whom I think just likes getting beat up at this point”.

“That’s incredibly dangerous but everything to do with ghost hunting is. I can’t say I agree with you but I’m willing to hear what reasons you’ve found, to make you feel that way about ghost nature”. Danny blinks his eyes in shock at that, “wow a lot sure has changed over the years then”. Shaking his head, “Sorry it’s just I could have never imagined you’d ever be willing to hear it”. Maddie nods softly, “yes, I’ll admit me and your father have been a bit stuck in our ways but you’re our son. You have a good sense in that head of yours and Phantoms’ existence alone has made us both question our work. So we’re both more open to any new perspectives now”. 

Danny smiles fondly, proud to hear her admit to that, “simply put I talk to them, I learn their history, and I pay attention to them. I don’t or didn’t back when this started, go in with any preconceived opinions. I went in treating them as I would any human. There are very little differences outside of powers it seems. I’ve more or less decided people view them negatively out of fear of what’s different and powerful”.

Maddie shakes her head but smiles, “how could you though? They don’t have organs or heartbeats? They’re all so violent”. She then remembers Danny’s injuries, moving to pick up the need and thread, “something tells me you can keep talking as I stitch you up? Because regardless of how tough you think you are you need it”.

Danny laughs lightly, “yeah, and honestly what they’re made of means nothing to me; why would it? As for violent, no most aren’t. It’s just that the violent ones and the ones who like to mess around are the ones who actually leave the zone”. Maddie has already sewn two shut without so much as a jerk or stutter from Danny. “How would you even know that?” Maddie asks as Jack walks in. 

 

“Maybe he found a fudge loving ghost and swapped for information?” Jack smiles goofily as he notices the broken cup. Forgoing cleaning up the mess to instead focus on the ghost conversation his son has never been willing to have before, he sits down. He frowns when he sees how Dannys’ chest looks and what Maddie’s doing, “while I’m ecstatic on hearing Danny boy talk about ghosts, how are you not bleeding?”. Maddie blinks as she realises that she completely forgot that he really should be. While Danny chuckles, “they’re probably over old scars and I’ve healed up a bit”. He honestly hopes Maddie doesn’t notice that they’ve healed way more than they should have while he’s been talking. 

“I’m not sure how I feel about that sweetie, but since you’ve admitted to being a hunter. Which I am proud of. I’m guessing it was a ghost that did this?” Maddie eyes him encouragingly and pleadingly. Knowing full well how often he must have lied to cover all these old wounds, which she now knows is from ghost hunting.

Danny rubs his neck and after thinking for a bit, he shrugs. “Skulker was a bit excitable about his new weapon, he just had to show me and demonstrate it. I’m judging him heavily for the bunny imagery”, he’s genuinely snickering now. 

“Wow our boy laughs in the face of danger! I always wanted to see the day”, Jack claps his hands together gleefully. Which earns, even more, laughs from Danny, since he’s done that every day since the accident. Smirking, “I expect as much from him. Hunters love to show off their new weapons”, which earns confused looks from his parents. While Danny fondly reminisces on how he would get over each new power, aka his weapons. He’ll also admit to honestly feeling a little proud every time Skulker has something genuinely new.

 

“You fought a ghost hunter or a ghost who's a hunter?” Maddie asks and Jack adds on, “a ghost who was a ghost hunter?”. Danny shakes his head, laughing a little, “he’s a ghost who was a poacher in life. He collects rare things and fights what he deems worthy opponents. So the only ones he bothers within Amity is me and Red, I’m his main target though”. Danny puffs his chest out a little, he won’t claim that knowledge doesn’t boost his ego some. 

Though Jack looks genuinely offended by this but Maddie’s the one to talk, “why are you, a child ghost hunter, being the target rather than the adults? Are you really that good at this Danny?”. Jacks eyes go wide and he starts bouncing excitedly, “what’s your favourite weapon! Do you carry good snacks to refuel!”

“There first time we met I tricked him into being beaten by a gorilla. His suit is permanently hacked, making him do random things all the time because of me. And his girlfriend gives him shit for not being able to catch me. We have history”. Maddie and Jack are both shocked, Jacks previous excited questions forgotten. Maddie moves first getting up to put away the threading. She returns with bandaging, which Danny doesn’t put up a fight about; that was what he came down for after all. 

“Yeah, I guess after all that anyone would have beef! But ghost can seriously date? Love?” Jack questions, more open than Maddie who’s starting incredulously at Danny. Danny nods, “he’s with Ember. The Box Ghost has a thing for The Lunch Lady and I have it on good account their kid will be named Box Lunch. Kitty and Johnny are basically joined at the hip. So yeah they date and they can love”. 

Maddie looks a little frazzled, “just how many do you know by name? And kids? That shouldn’t be possible?”. Danny laughs, “I know most by name, all the ones that come to Amity for sure”. Danny starts listing off, on his fingers, the different ghost that frequently show in Amity. Much to his parents' shock, which for Jack quickly becomes glee. 

“He knows so much Mads! He must be a little, or well big, researcher!” Jack grins wide at the idea of getting to do research with his apparently-interested-in-ghosts-now son. But also equally interested to know everything he’s found out on his own. “You might as well tell him your most impressive research thing to appease him.”, Maddie sighs at Danny as she finishes wrapping his chest and tosses his shirt back at him. 

“I don’t really research, I just talk while fighting. Most ghosts are pretty liberal with information if you give them a chance to say it. Mapping is the only real research I’ve done I’d say.” Danny finishes with a shrug and scratches at the base of the bandaging before sliding his shirt back on. Jack tilts his head, “mapping? Mapping what?”. 

Danny blinks and mentally slaps himself, knowing full well that he’ll have to explain the zone now, “the GZ, I guessing in the name of honesty I might as well admit that I’ve, well, mapped out the entire place”. Both of them gape at him, “You actually went inside? What does it look like?”. “Please tell me you were wearing a hazmat at least, sweetie?”, they speak at the same time and Danny snickers to himself. “Yes it’s very green and there are floating doors and islands everywhere. And yes, mom, I’m safe about it. Though if you’re going to go in yourselves, stay the hell away from the big white prison place”.

 

“There’s a ghost prison?!” Jack nearly shouts animatedly while Maddie sighs, “you really do know a lot that we don’t”. Danny nods at them, “the man who runs it has a grudge against me since I staged a prison break. His rules a pretty extreme but it’s not like human prison. He considers anything from the “real world” to be illegal, having them is illegal to him.”

“You went to prison?”. “You break out of prison? Awesome!”, again they speak at the same time. Danny chuckles and nods, “like I said “real world” stuff is illegal in his mind. So if you have “real world” items and he sees, he goes all jerky above-everyone-else cop”. 

 

Danny gets up and stretches nonchalantly as his parents' faces are mixtures of shock and pleasure. Making himself some coffee and offering them some, which they take. Getting him and his dad cups, that he doesn’t break this time, and grabbing his moms off the table. He sits back down, drinks in tow, as Jack pipes up. Having remembered his previously forgotten question, “So favourite weapons? I can’t wait to see your aim! Do you use our stuff or are you making your own?”. Maddie also looks interested in his answer. Problem is, he doesn’t really have one. 

“I’ve used some of your stuff, yeah. And these hands I guess”, Danny does mild jazz-hands hoping they don’t question him about not using “weapons”. Maddie stares at him, partly worried and partly impressed. While Jack is clearly far more impressed, “You punch them? That is so ballsy! Here I thought you were a softy!”. Jack reaches across the table to give Danny's’ muscular arm an impressed smack.

“How could that even work though? You’d need anti-ghost gloves or something?” Maddie is clearly trying to figure out how this would work but Danny is not going to tell her his hands basically are anti-ghosts gloves. “Punching, kicking, explosive hot sauce packets, a lucky rabbits foot. I’m creative and I more or less make shit up.”, Danny says with a shrug. 

“No wonder you get hurt so much!”, Maddie shakes her head. Danny just shrugs, “eh it adds to my overall look at this point. I’m pretty sure I could yank off my shirt and get most folks to just back off”. Maddie laughs, “you shouldn’t be trying to be scary, that’s so ghostly”. While Jack laughs heartily, “maybe he’ll start scaring the ghosts away! Wouldn’t that be something!”.

Danny rubs his neck exaggeratedly, “I already do, actually. Many won’t cause problems while they’re here to avoid catching these hands. Others, it’s out of respect”. Jack seems absolutely thrilled at this news, while Maddie is a bit stunned that her son seems to not only be respected by but also respects ghosts himself. 

“Mads our kid’s a little prodigy!” Turning to Danny, “ghosts afraid of a Fenton! That’s how it should be!”. Danny smiles awkwardly as he knows that it’s because of Phantom, not Fenton. Sure ghost treat him the same way regardless of form but to them, he was Phantom not Fenton. 

“I would have thought all they’d respect is ghostly power not a, apparently skilled, hunter”, Maddie smiles. “Guess you really must have had a lot of interactions with them”, she finishes as Jack goes to interject. “Oh yeah! You must have some crazy decontamination process to get rid of all the lingering ghostly energies?”, at this Danny blinks as a possible explanation that might just reason away some of his weirdness comes to mind.

“Uh nope, I can’t say I even consider it harmful. Though I guess it could be considered annoying around ghost detection stuff.”, both go wide-eyed as Jack internally cheers. “So our stuff isn’t broken? It all works? All the lingering ghost on you just sets it off? That’s fantastic news!”, Jack is borderline giddy while Maddie is just concerned. “Sweetie, how do you know that’s not harmful for you? And it doesn’t bother you registering as ghostly to devices?”, Danny chuckles, as it sure has been a bother but he couldn’t actually change that and he didn’t really want to. “I’m positive yes, I’m not the only kid at school whose turned out to be a good hunter. None of them bother with decontamination either”. Shrugging he continues, “sure it can be annoying but all that decontamination stuff is far more so. Plus ghosts care more about something that’s a little like them than not. So it plays into the whole, they respect or fear me thing”.

Jack is even more excited now, “a whole new generation! Even if you do it differently. Do the others all set off ghost stuff like this too?”. Maddie nods curious as well, because if they do they’ll have to make adjustments to all their equipment. Danny is already excluded but these others will have to be too. 

“I do more than the others but we do work together sometimes. You don’t have to worry about them setting things off though”, Danny opts to go for vague not wanting to reveal exactly who they are. Then, attempting for a reasonable excuse as to why they won’t set off ghost detectors, “the others aren’t so up close and physical about what they do. More distance fighters, I guess”. Maddie raises an eyebrow at him, “well I imagine there does need to be a variety, you can’t win every battle the same way”. Pausing for a beat before she continues, “one of them is that red-suited hunter isn’t it?”. Danny locks eyes with her commandingly to show her he means what he’s about to say, “that’s supposed to be a secret and I’m not in the business of spilling others secrets”. Both of them blinked, caught off guard but nod understandingly. 

“You’ve always been secretive as of late, so it makes sense you would keep others secrets as well”, Maddie sighs but she’s honestly proud and Danny can see that. “With that performance, I can easily see how you could be fearsome! I never knew you could be so bold Danny boy!”, Jack can’t help but imagine Danny barking orders and then combining that with his now physically imposing stature.

“Just don’t start bearing your teeth or using claw weapons”, Maddie laughs a bit loudly before continuing. “Fighting them so physically and carrying their energy already makes you too ghostly like”. Danny can’t help but laugh with her at that, though he'll have to keep in mind to not bare his teeth when he’s feeling aggressive; when they could possibly see him doing it at least. He’s not surprised he’s started doing that but he doesn’t want them more suspicious of him. 

 

Danny smirks as his parents finally decide to go to bed, with promises of seeing just what he can do with a gun in the morning. Leaving him sitting at the kitchen table, glad to be able to talk about this without worry and to have seemingly changed their views on ghosts at least a little. Propping his elbow up on the table, cheek in palm; as he rolls a rabbit's foot back and forth. Chuckling to himself, “excuse you, but I’m the perfect amount of ghostly”.

**End.**


	11. For Mighty King Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: Sailor_toni  
> Prompt: Pariah Dark is free, but he is conflicted. He sits on his throne, and looks upon his ruined kingdom. Thinking back on his life. Does he feel remorse or glee at his actions?  
> Summary: Why build a kingdom for yourself, when you can just take one away from someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: character death

I walk across cracks and decay, bits of rubble tumble away from my feet as I walk along. Each foot landing heavy with a mixture of power and the weight of eons of time long past. Looking to the walls, I trace my fingers across the old designs. Like me it has seen many things come and go, yet has always managed to remain; even if it’s a bit rough around the edges. One thing I’ve always believed, even in my younger years, is that time always corrodes. Whether it corrodes the body, mind or will, always varies though. 

Stepping into my throne room I take in the tattered chair, ribbons and fabric torn; bits blowing from a faint wind. Like always, it suits me perfectly; a show of my right to rule. Standing before it, I can’t help but run my fingers across its arms. Feeling every nick and groove along the way. Every one tells a story, just like the scars that plaster my form. One from the time some weak dragon said no to me, one from when I dropped my sword in my younger years, and this new one; from a king in a boy’s body. 

Sitting down, I feel the dusty air billow off of the cushion; I watch the thick dust swirl in the air lazily. It can do as it pleases, not a care in the world. It goes where it pleases and none can stop it. I once deemed myself the same. My power so grand that nothing could stand against me, not alone anyway. But change is another constant of time, I had awoken to a world that had passed me by; one that had gone so far that it needed not my wars nor my control. There is no more bend and bow, they simply leave. There is no power in my rule if none fall under my control or wrath. 

 

This world has become content in its chaos and now there are no pieces left for me. I could command and control, gain anew, but that would lead down the old paths where only skeletons lie to be controlled. My dominion rendered to nothing without true souls, true creatures to control and to fear me. The creation of fear, the greatest power one can wield, is worthless if they can escape your grasp. But there’s more than one kind of fear and oh so many ways to create it. 

 

I never was like the others, content to their obsessions and forever feeding them. One could say I’m a classic megalomaniac, that’s just fine enough, the accumulation of power always brings change and is always new. There is nothing new about this place anymore. Looking out at cracked and stained glass and down to burnt rugs. I see nothing but final death, a place stopped in time and it will never move again. The power flow under Pariah has drilled to nothing. 

Such that I find I’ve gotten all there is with this path, so I’ll grab for the new. New power and new fear. Reaching out to the ectoplasm that swirls its sickly colour I send out my call, the beckoning for that which I can grasps and use to instil new terror. 

 

“So child hear me for I am the one calling your name.”

“To that whom walks leaving trails of the damned.”

“One who exists beyond death and life.”

“Before you lies the path of fallen kings”

“A being from another world, I bring you up to my level.”

 

My command blasts out across to every corner, seeking out its charge. My past a great splendid thing but this future, the one I will build and push. Will be absolution, the embodiment of power brought forth by my hand and that one impossibility. It was clear as they fled and rallied, as the little king raged and won. That eternal power had come and I will see to it that power bares my mark. For, forever tied to me, my crown shall be; any other who caries it shall permeate my power and name forever more. 

 

My boots stomp and crush the decayed underbrush, twigs snap and crack. Grasping a once empowered and daunting tree, there is no satisfaction in crushing such an empty thing. I sense the power, bold and protective, as he approaches. He came to me out of curiosity and responsibility, not out of fear nor being forced by my power. Casting my gaze only slightly down as he has grown with his power. Before what was nothing but an insolent child now stands raw power, broad muscular shoulders fit for a cape if he had one. I decide he shall have that as well, one of cold fire and black velvet. He will take it, for we are not so different. Two beings of power; standing with the ultimate goal of more power. Even if he will not admit to such.

 

I turn and stomp off to my dilapidated castle, throwing a curt nod over my shoulder. He follows with caution but absolute confidence. Clear knowledge of his power, certainly none could be such without megalomania in tow. In all my times, in all I have done, it was by name of power. Power consumes all and contains all. I say not whether I was right nor wrong. Such things are beneath me, for only the weak contemplate whether they are just by others notions. The powerful, the kings, by their very existence are always simply doing what they please. I exist not by the morals or opinions of any other for such words are meaningless in my grand power. Much like a fly to a lion. It might be noticed by me but I will brush it off like the nothing it is. 

 

Pushing aside the grand doors, creaking as they go; dust cascading down to rest on our shoulders. I step before my throne, the man behind me; his expression one of contemplation and the desire for me to say my peace. I will as I please for even time is naught in the face of true power. Though everything changes, it will change according to my will. My way of gathering and exerting power may have been corroded by time, but my power will remain.  My power which has scalded, scarred and destroyed so much and so many. All that I ever could do and it was nothing but perfection in its time. But in this new time, fear through power is not brought by control or crushing a foe, but rather by words and support. Neither of which fit my name, but it will be tied to my name here and now.

 

Turning to him I grin, say my piece and grant myself a god. For those who become eternally remembered, never to fade into forgotten history, know power eternal. 

 

“I, in the name of rage; sentence you to this crown.”

“One to whom bares no shackles”

“Accept the endless power in your core” 

“Created by ghostly sway”

“To know powers name forevermore”

 

There is shock in him but he does not show it, composure; one of many gifts that power over self gives. A blazing crown of green alights his head as I summon a cape. A blazing P encircled by a crown adorns the back of the cape. For he is king and he is far more powerful than he’s given credit for. Now my power joined to him, granting us both so much more. He understands what this means and while once he may have been shy or rejected this. He does so no more, power always does what it wants and it always wants more. And it is thus, that here I am getting my more in granting him, his more. As yesterday he was the most powerful of beings around and now there is nothing that can ever wield more power. But forever that power shall feed into my name and power, just the same as a child’s accomplishments forever lift up their makers. 

 

I fling the cape across his shoulders, our eyes never leaving; as dust and heavy air is blown away from us. It settles on him as even the universe bends to the will of power. And now with no more power to gain, I slump to sit upon my tattered throne; for I am free to go. 

 

With that, a once mighty feared king turns to dust in the wind. Dancing in the name of power seen absolute, in front of the face of this world’s Phantom king. 

**End.**


	12. The Halfa Goes Dead And The Ground Goes Buzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: 11paruline44  
> Prompt: Danny goes intangible through the ground to avoid a painful impact and discovers something very strange beneath Amity Park...  
> Summary: Black and yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warnings apply.

“So there I was, walking along. When I walk past one of those new buildings, the kind they’re making with my parents patented FentonSteel. When the whole damn thing comes crashing down at me, there are people around so I couldn’t just like fly off-”. Danny gets cut off as Sam sits down, “you almost got crushed by a building today? Is that why you’re all lumpy?”.

Danny glares at Sam while Tucker laughs, “yes Sam, yes it is. As I was saying, since I couldn’t fly off I just phased through the ground-”. It’s Tucker’s turn to cut Danny off this time, “so? You phase through shit all the time?”. Danny glares a Tucker now, “I wasn’t done dude, turns out there’s some crazy shit under Amity”.

Both them eye him to go on, “y’all keep interrupting me so I figured I’d just stop myself this time”. Tucker pushes his extra fries at him, “hmm that will do, the halfa has been appeased”. Earning groans from both Sam and Tucker. 

“Bees”

“Bees?”

“Yes, Bees”

“How many Bees?”

“All the Bees”

“Like a jumbo beehive?”

“Yup goes under the entirety of Amity. Not really sure how the city hasn’t collapsed”, Danny shakes his head. Tucker starts laughing, “so you’re covered in stings? Why the hell didn't you go intangible”. 

“Bees” 

“So you’re telling me that you forgot your powers because of some bugs?”, Sam snickers. Danny glares at her, “I don’t know Sam it’s not every day you find out there are thousands of them under your city”. Tucker pokes him, “and it’s not every day you die either”.

Danny smirks at Tucker, “you know Tuck, they’re pretty close to the surface here”. Danny extends his intangibility to Tucker and yells down at him as he falls, “you’ve got shields! Use ‘em!”. Sam glares at Danny but he waves her off, “don’t worry, I’ve got that telekinesis thing wrapped around him, I can pull him back up whenever I want”. Just then they both faintly hear Tucker scream,

“Oh god, not the Bees!”

**End.**


	13. Wes Plays Match Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: DeredereWrites  
> Prompt: After meeting Dani and finding out Vlad is a ghost, Wes’ theories about Phantom seem less absurd to Valerie than before.  
> Summary: Valerie steals Wes's binder and has some questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of the violence Dan did

 

Danny Fenton is minding his own business when someone slams an overfilled stripped black and white binder with notes, pictures and papers sticking out of it at odd ends; onto the table. Danny blinks at it a bit before putting down his milkshake and lifting his head up. “Uh, hey Val? What’s with the binder? That’s a little disorganised for you”, Danny can’t help but smile at her. Valerie gives him a soft but silly smile as she sits down. She jabs a finger on the cover of the binder and says, “Phantom, you damn moron”.

 

Danny coughs a little bit before composing himself, “um what? Either somehow Phantom turned himself into a kind of sad looking binder or I’m really confused”. Valerie laughs while shaking her head, putting a hand over her face “you are scary good at making up shit in the spot, you know that?”. Then after lowering her hand as Danny chuckles a little, “so I was sitting in class today and that Wes kid is going off with his conspiracy again. But you know what, Danny?”. Danny can’t help but groan and shuffle his feet nervously, “that kid is quite the loony handful isn’t he? And what?”. Valerie smirks, “yeah his theories were pretty crazy and him screaming like a madman doesn’t help. He had a giant bell today to draw attention to himself”. By the time Valerie’s done speaking Danny’s head is on the table and he’s laughing his ass off. Functionally killing his nerves. “I could live with that if he stopped trying to dump white paint and flour on me, he’s wrecked almost half my shirts at this point”, Danny is muffled by the table top. 

 

Valerie nods, “yeah that’s pretty extreme, plus it’s kind of a dick move to be trying to out you like that anyways”. Danny chuckles, “yeah tell me about- wait, what?”. Danny lifts his head up off the table and gives her a puzzled look, just barely concealing his worry. Valerie taps on the binder, “I lifted this off Wes, with all this shit I think the only reason no ones realised is because no one thinks it’s possible”. 

“Uh”, is all Danny can think of saying at the moment, he really has no clue what in all Wes has on him. Valerie chuckles lightly and leans her face down to Danny’s, which is only a little bit off the table, facing her. “After meeting Dani I saw Vlad do his whole transformation bit. And you know what?”

“Uh, what?”, Danny makes a point to sound completely confused. Valerie rolls her eyes at his fake confusion, “well half ghosts are real, Dani looks like and is the cousin of Phantom. So...”. Danny tried to look even more confused and is completely panicked at this point, “pretty sure Phantom doesn’t have a cousin”. Is all he gives as a response hoping that by not lying he’ll seem more believable. Valerie leans back and shakes her head at him while smiling, “pretty sure you both said you’re cousins and you know you could have just told me you moron. You were right, there’s no way I could fight or kill something that’s even part human. You included”.

Danny sits up right and rubs his neck, “well alright then...”. Valerie laughs loudly, “seriously? How was I supposed to not put it together. Danny, the minute I found out half ghost were a thing it was pretty hard not to wonder about Phantom. And then with Vlad? Who doesn’t bother changing his first name? Come on Danny?”. Danny throws his hands up dramatically but whispers, “I was 14, never claimed to be creative”. Valerie rolls her eyes, “so...”.

Danny smack his head as he clues in that she’s trying to get him to admit to it, “I’m not much of one for secret telling, Val. But yeah, ok, I’m Phantom”. Valerie smiles softly as Danny rubs his neck looking away from her, “finally, and Danny? Fenton, Phantom? Those sound so similar, at least Masters and Plasmius sound wildly different”. Danny shrugs, “I’m a punny man, I couldn’t resist. But you’re not mad?”. 

Valerie rolls her eyes, “I’m not happy but no I’m not mad. I wish you had told me on your own, in the beginning I get you lying cause we weren’t friends in any way. But then we dated and the whole truce with Phantom happened, so why?”. Danny shrugs, sipping his drink a bit before responding, “like I said I’m not much of a secret teller, hell I’ve never actually told anyone. All the people who know either knew from the start or stumbled on it on their own”. Valerie looks a little shocked at this but she understands it, “well I would have trusted you once I knew but I do need to know why you attacked my suit. Did you know I wasn’t in there?”. Danny nods at her, “yeah, Technus was.  I knew it wasn’t you Val. I would never fight you full force like that”. Valerie smirks, “good and honestly, I could tell you were never fully trying. I used to take that as an insult”. Danny blinks a couple times before looking sheepish.

Valerie thinks for a second and furrows her brows, “you said from the beginning, earlier, there’s no way you’ve always been half ghost so, like, what the hell Danny?”. Danny raises an eyebrow and laughs, “you’re asking for my superhero origin story?”. Valerie sighs and facepalms, “you can be so awful but yes, yes I am. And I guess you really are, aren’t you?”. Danny shrugs, “well powers, I fight crime, save the city, even the world once or twice. So yeah I’d say superhero fits. Jazz even likes to say I have a hero complex”. Danny shakes his head and chuckles before continuing, “but to put it really simply my parents built a ghost portal, it didn’t work. I went inside it, accidentally turned it on, got half killed. Sam and Tuck where there, lots of screaming”. Valerie looks shocked and a bit disturbed, “that, that was incredibly dumb of you. Also, that sounds horribly painful”. Danny nods frowning, “well the entirety of the ghost zone basically electrocuted me, so yeah. It hurt. I was Phantom when I fell out of the portal, we all thought I was flat out dead till I changed back. And at least I thought the thing didn’t and couldn’t work. Vlad thought the college mini portal would work and yet he still shoved his head in it just as it was turned on”. Valerie facepalms again while grimacing, “ok yeah that’s even more stupid. But that must have been terrifying Danny”. 

Danny nods, “once we figured out I wasn’t actually dead, it was sorta ok. More worried about my parents at that point. Now them trying to kill me or dissect me all the time has just become the butt of a joke!” Danny laughs pretty loudly while Valerie looks horrified. 

“Danny what! That is so very stupid. I’d say you should tell them but unlike me, I don’t think they’ve ever cooperated with any ghost or half ghost”, Valerie shakes her head as Danny laughs a bit more. Danny sighing, “they’ve cooperated with Phantom once or twice. But even though I know they’ll accept me, I’d rather not deal with them going all scientist on me or trying to “fix me” either”. Valerie nods, totally getting it, “yeah I wouldn’t want my dad trying to change me so I guess I get it. That’s why I was so mad when you revealed me that time, not cool by the way”. 

Danny rubs his neck, “yeah, I didn’t really have time to waste and I couldn’t let you take the battle suit. I’m pretty much the only person who could use that thing without dying. Well fully dying”. Valerie responds with an eyebrow raised, “was it really that bad?”.

“Yes, it nearly fully killed me as it was. Any normal human would have died and failed to seal Pairah away again”. Valerie slugs him in the shoulder, “so you almost killed yourself? Christ Danny you dumbass. But I guess there really wasn’t any other way”. Shaking her head, “you’re not all powerful, so maybe ask for help next time?”. Valerie is kind of surprised when Danny starts laughing so hard that he tears up a little, “Val, um you’re kind of wrong on that. If I had wanted to 14 year old me could have destroyed the entire world in the span of 10 years. Hell, that actually happened until I fucked around with the time stream. And that timelines me is actually weaker than I am now, he didn’t even have ice powers”. Valerie is gapping like a fish, “what? You were supposed to destroy the world? What the fuck?”. Danny rubs his neck, “yeah if you want the rundown, because I’m pretty much over the trauma of it at this point. All my family and friends died in an explosion, Vlad adopted me, ripped out my humanity and the ghost me ripped out Vlad’s humanity, the ghost me fused with Vlad’s ghost, murdered human me and then spent the next 10 years mass killing every human and ghost. As well as destroying all the buildings, he threw tanks at people while laughing”. Valerie looks completely freaked out, “what the fuck Danny, that-that is completely awful”. Danny nods looking a little uncomfortable, “yeah and it was a pretty big mind fuck going to that future just as he was trying to destroy Amity. You were there and called young me or me from the past, cute after I saved you from being killed by the evil me. Who’s called Dan by the way”. Valerie shakes her head, “well you are still cute Danny but how the hell did you even stop this future from happening?”. Danny laughs a little, “well Dan came to my, at the time, present and pretended to be me so he could basically murder my friends and family to make sure I became him. But I went and fist fought him, I totally lost but this time ghost saved them and reversed time. He basically pushed restart and thus made it so that I could avoid everyone dying. Dan still exists though, just outside of time having a time out in a thermos”. Valerie shakes her head, “that is ridiculous, well don’t ever go evil”. Danny laughs, “I don’t intend to”.

 

Valerie shakes herself off, “on a lighter note, you really should look”. Valerie shoves the binder at Danny. While Danny flips through the pages he can’t help but shake his head, “I think Sam and Tuck need costumes or something. At least he’s never caught me mid-transformation”. Valerie chuckles as Danny closes the book, “I know most of it is easy to dismiss but you really should be more careful, you dumbass. Also yeah, costumes is a good idea”. While Valerie’s been talking Danny has gotten an idea, “hey Val? Does he know you have this?”. As Valerie shakes her head Danny grins, sticking his hand in the binder he ectoblasts the contents to smithereens. Valerie jumps a little and glares at him before laughing, “I’m not sure whether that’s smart or just petty Danny”. 

 

After Danny finishes his shake the two go for a walk, “so Danny, now that I know my lifestyle isn’t a danger to you and that you’re being honest. Want to try the whole us thing again?”. Danny grins widely, “absolutely”. Then smirking to himself, “Paulina would totally be jealous”. Valerie shakes her head, “I’m not telling her I’m dating Phantom you moron”. Danny smacks her playfully, “Val think. Valerie and Danny date, Red and Phantom date”. Valerie starts laughing and Danny joins in, Valerie says through her laughter, “Wes is going to have a heart attack”.

“Good!”

**End.**


	14. The Cat Who Eats The Rich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: Specter14  
> Prompt: A Cat’s Purrpose - We all know that Vlad eventually gave in and got a cat, but how, when, and why did that happen? Is Maddie the cat just a normal feline, or does she have a story of her own?  
> Summary: Ever wonder why Vlad went off the deep end in season 3? A cat has the answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: death, depression, alcoholism,

A lithe white “cat” sits purring on a dying man’s chest. If you read the report it’ll say he died of accidental alcohol poisoning, but if you ask her she’d tell you how he really died; blind faith and broken dreams. He used to have a wife and kids, but he always pursued his job first. Of course, after they left, he lost his job. Made one too many bad investments. He used to content himself with his money after that, but well, it turns out doing his own taxes wasn’t such a good idea. But at least he could still visit his kids, until they died in a car crash due to the poorly service car he bought the eldest. So here he is, spending his days drinking cheap whiskey in a rundown apartment; with nothing but a cat and a sofa to his name. You may wonder how she knows all this? Well, that’s because it’s her fault. 

 

He believed cats to be good luck, so anything she seemed to suggest he would do. All she had to do was lay on the car that would kill his kids, for him to buy it. She loved humans like that, they were the easiest to manipulate and drain. So she’d always rest her paw on or jump up on whatever may help him a little in one department but hurt him horribly in another. It always helped him short term and in what he was more focused on, meaning he never lost faith in his Snow White “cat”. Meanwhile, everything else was slowly destroyed. Until all that was left was the pleasure at the bottom of a bottle. Knowing there was nothing left to gain from this man, no more suffering she could feed off of, she had lazily curled up with one more bottle in front of the broken man. Like always he followed her lead, her advice, and had just one more. Just one too many. And just like that this little “cat” was free to take his destroyed miserable soul as well. 

 

She’d been doing this for quite a long time, jumping from pathetic human to pathetic human. Helping them to make all the wrong decisions, whichever ones would make them suffer or destroy themselves more completely. That was the only thing she liked about these creatures, the taste of their entire lives falling apart, of all their plans crashing down. Misery wasn’t her preferred flavour though, humans could get back up from that. No, her tastes where more refined; absolute failure in every aspect of their lives. Suffering, but not to the point of making them unwilling to try again. Someone who'll try futilely, again and again, is obsessed to the point of destroying everything and everyone; therein lies the perfect human. The perfect snack, till all that remains is a burnt up husk.

She’d be perfectly content to drain every human if she could. Make them a species of self-destruction and suffering. But, much to her occasional annoyance, some humans are just too good or too kind. Whenever a human like that takes her home, she never sticks around; far more content to walk the streets searching for a new mark. And that’s how he finds her.

 

She knows she wants him the minute she smells the layers of aggressively desired unachieved goals, accented by the stench of vast quantities of success. He walks with arrogance, the belief he could never be wrong. A mindset perfect for her to abuse. His suit is tailored to perfection and his white hair in exactly the right position, vanity is so easy to work with; she’s found. So she strolls up to him, on these beat down streets, and gives him eyes of innocence lined with trickery. She can tell he’s a man uninterested in a charity case but that is why she designed her fur to be fluffy and her form elegant. Nothing like the short curly hair she had worn for the previous dead man. 

 

Her trickery pays off as he goes to touch her soft white fur, that’s always the best mistake any human makes; it makes them hers. Like all the others he’s pulled in by her power and enamoured by her beauty. As he carries her, she can sense this man is more than human. He has power, real power and the ego to use it. Which means there is so much more she can play with, so much more she can push him to do, and there’s so much more she can take from him. And take she shall.

 

Because no one knows yet but she’ll be the one to push aside the meteor samples, so this man doesn’t realise what they are. She’ll be the one who puts a paw on the word “reveal” in a book. She’ll be the one shredding her claws through the coordinates for the right meteor. And in the end, she’ll watch from her place on his cherry wood desk, as he launches himself into space never to return. Then when he finally can’t maintain himself anymore out in that void of space, she’ll get up and smile at the most fantastically long-suffering soul she’s ever grasped and consuming every delectable bite of him. Because it doesn’t matter how long it takes, after that first touch he belonged to her. 

**End.**


	15. Vroom Vroom Mother Fucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: ghostanimal  
> Prompt: Vlad buys Danny a car for his 16th birthday  
> Summary: Danny has an adrenaline problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warnings apply

 Danny wakes up that morning expecting fancy pancakes and unusually flavoured milkshakes. Grinning, he pulls on his heavily over-sized NASA sweater and hops down the stairs two at a time. Unsurprisingly, he is indeed greeted by plentiful pancakes but also Hobson; whose holding a tray with a milkshake on it. “Did you guys really hire him just for my birthday?”, then smiling devilishly to Hobson. “I fully intend to drown in milkshakes today”, at which Hobson looks quite disgusted. 

 

Taking his first of many milkshakes from him, Danny has a sip as his parents give him a plate of pancakes. “Kiwi and fudge? I think I know who’s idea that was”, Danny laughs, as Jack gives a thumbs up at Hobson. 

While he’s chowing down he suddenly hears what sounds like wind being whipped really fast. It takes only a minute or two for everyone else to notice. Hobson already looks exhausted. As the sound gets louder Danny realises it’s a freaking helicopter. “Now what!”, Danny shouts while Jack runs out guns in tow. Looking out the window Danny sees, a car? Placed onto the ground with a massive neon green bow. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”, Danny mutters as Jazz claps him on the back. Getting up the two walk outside to join their parents, who thankfully have lowered their weapons. The last thing the road needs is an exploded helicopter and car. They’ve already plucked the card from the bow and hand it to Danny as he comes out. Danny groans, “Vlad? Seriously?”. Then muttering quietly to himself, “you can’t bribe me into being your apprentice, but I will take your car and check it for bugs you crazy frootloop”. 

Jazz leans over him and looks down at the note, “he really is lonely isn’t he?” They both snicker as Danny actually notices the handwritten letter inside the card. Danny hands the card itself to Jazz as he reads the letter. 

_It’s your 16th so consider this a rare day of rest. I am not so evil as to not gift you appropriately, though you may think I am. In case you wish to brag, it’s a W Motors Lykan Hypersport. This is the 3rd one to be owned by a single person. It has 420 emeralds embedded in its headlights, white gold stitching on the seats and the colour name is Lykan White. Top speed is around 400 km/h and goes 0-100 in 2.3 seconds. Have fun little badger._

By the time Danny’s done reading the letter, his mouth has gone dry from hanging open so long and his sister is poking him. “Danny I think this card is made from freaking silver with gold front. He is really trying hard”, Danny looks at his sister finally closing his mouth. “Jazz, I think this maybe the most expensive car either of us will ever see in our entire existences.”, Danny’s holding the letter like it’s a bomb, but with Vlad it just might be. 

Danny goes up and tentatively pokes the car, when nothing happens he pulls the bow off. Underneath is a fancy looking manual featuring more of Vlad’s handwriting. 

_So you don’t destroy it and don’t worry about a license just turn on the hologram._

Danny rolls his at this, “you are a madman. How would that help, I only have a learners”. Jack comes up and slaps him on the back, “who cares? All Fenton’s are great drivers! I can’t believe V-man would go this all out! Especially when he didn’t get Jazzy anything”. Maddie is highly suspicious of the car just like Danny, but Danny’s the only one who really knows why Vlad would be gifting him. After all you can’t be archenemies without being close and knowing each rather well.

Smiling at Jack and nodding to Maddie, “I think I’ll have a look around inside”. So he flops down on the steps and starts looking through the manual for how to open this thing. Jazz elbows him in the side, “I’m pretty sure you’ll need these, Danny”. Danny chuckles as he takes the absurd looking key from her. It looks oddly like a very pointy triangle shaped usb stick, with a badger tail on a keychain attached to it. “Uh, I’m not sure if that’s supposed to be a threat and Sam’s going to hate it”, Danny chuckles. 

After he figures out how to not only unlock and open it, but as well as how to turn the whole thing on. Danny walks up and opens it up, doors opening backwards since the hinges are by the seats instead of the dashboard. “It just keeps getting more flashy and absurd doesn’t it?”, Danny mutters while Jazz chuckles. 

Danny snoops around the car, climbing in the back sets and poking his head intangibly through the back wall into the trunk. He’s glad for the tinted windows since it blocks anyone from seeing what he’s doing. As he goes he opens every little pocket and looking in any grooves or holes, for traps or anti-ghost stuff. Finding nothing, though he’s sure there must be at least one camera in here, Danny plops down into the drivers seat.

Sticking the key in, Danny starts it up with a low purr. Sitting in the white and black cyber looking seat Danny can’t help but find it incredibly cool. “Dash is going to be pissed,”, he laughs to himself as Jack comes round to the window. “This thing is way to tiny for me, so how about you and Mads take it for a spin?”, Danny nods as he opens the passenger door. Maddie can’t help but run her hands over the dashboard as she gets in. She nods to her son, trusting that he checked the car for anything fishy, buckling up. 

“Vlad was not kidding this thing can go fast, holy shit!”, Danny says as both him and his mom yelp. Getting the car up to 85, well over the limit, almost instantaneously. Luckily, there was no cops around and even if there was, they likely wouldn’t care as soon as they saw two Fenton’s inside. Danny had learned last year that no cops were even willing to pull Fenton’s over, due to multiple ghost incidents. 

Maddie can’t help but excitedly laugh, “now that is power, I wish some of our weapons would kick up that fast! And that wasn’t even with you actually trying to!”. Danny joins her in slightly adrenaline fuelled laughter. Danny takes a few unnecessarily sharp turns to see just how tight this thing can pull. “Danny!”, his mom yells as she’s jerked to the side of her seat by the sharp turn. Danny, meanwhile, just whistles as he does a very sharp u-turn to head home. 

They’re gone for only half an hour and look like they had been on a roller coaster. Jack bounces up to them giddy, “Wow that was fast! Wonder if we could hook any guns up to this baby?”. Jazz immediately shakes her head, “we don’t need any more ghost weirdness at school and-”, with a glare at Danny, “- no one will be chasing ghosts in his car”. Danny 100% intends to though, because if he wants to show this off to anyone it’s Technus. Who will likely stop fighting altogether just to stare at it. Danny can barely contain his smirk.

Eventually, they do actually park it in the garage, making sure nothing can fall on the multimillion-dollar car. So that Danny can go back for more pancakes and milkshakes. Staring out to the street Danny is honestly thankful no one came out since everyone is used to loud noises from Fenton Works. Though them ignoring a straight up helicopter is pretty sad. 

Danny elects to spend the day with the giant green bow attached to his head, because why not. Ordering a skittles, cream cheese and tater tots smoothie from Hobson, “of course sir” being his only response. He picks up his phone to call Tucker. 

“Dude, you are not going to believe this. Vlad sent me a gift and not only does it not suck, the only thing creepy about it so far is the dead badger tail”

“Does that say something about us that that qualifies as not much of a problem?”

“I’m positive it does but that’s a problem for my sister” 

“True dude. Anyways, what’d that nut case get you? That you felt the need to call me right after?”

“Well let’s see it can go nearly 400 km/h and will make Technus drool.”

“Dude! A car! Wow for once he doesn’t suck. I so have to see that when I get there. Also, that sounds insanely fast for a car, what did he even get you?”

“Lykan something, but Tuck dude. A freaking helicopter dropped it in the front yard.”

“Well Vlad is nothing if not extra, though if it’s pink Sam will mock you relentlessly.”

“Hell no, though he was a cheeky bastard with the colours. Can’t say I’m complaining though. Black and white is my thing after all”

Tucker laughs on the other end, “Wow, you’d think your parents would be suspicious by now. Anyways, I’ll see you in an hour or two and you are taking us for a drive!”

Hanging up, he’s tempted to call Sam but he kind of wants to see her face when she sees he’s got a car too now. 

 

Danny goes through six more smoothies and managed to finally make Hobson barf, black licorice with onions and sunflower seeds smells pretty bad apparently. While watching some reruns Sam and Tucker both show up, in Sam’s bubblegum pink hearse. Apparently, she was given the option to either pick the kind of car or the colour, not both. Parking the hearse in the Fenton driveway the two don’t even bother knocking on the door, as they barge in. They are immediately greeted by a grinning Danny with a giant green bow on his head.

 

“Dude what? That’s a little on the nose”, Tucker laughs as Sam rolls her eyes. Danny smirks, “it’s ectogreen, I had to”. Then grinning devilishly, “so want to do something stupid and race cars?”. Jazz glares at them from the kitchen but knows it is rather pointless to stop her brother, who can make himself literally untouchable. All the trio knows is high-wire living and Danny’s self-preservation is beyond brutalised. 

“Danny what? Really? They got you a car too?”, Sam asks rather surprised. “Well my parents got me a person actually”, Danny points over his shoulder at Hobson; who’s now making a gummy bear and seaweed milkshake. “As for the car that was Vlad actually, yeah surprising I know.”, Danny smirks at Sams surprised face. “Sam, the birthday card alone is made of gold and silver. I’m positive he’s trying to butter me up again but the car is very nice”, Danny sticks his finger in the direction of the garage for them to follow.

“Let me guess, green bow for a green car and that it’s too small for your dad to drive?”, Sam snickers while Danny smirks. Opening the garage door, “small? yes, green? no and even your parents would be impressed”. 

 

His two friends stare at the impressive car, even Sam parents don’t have cars this expensive looking. Meanwhile, Hobson brings Danny a cupcakes and horseradish smoothie along with the gummy bear seaweed one. “Dude, Your parents really did just buy you a butler huh?”, Danny nods at Tucker as he pulls out his keys. Sam is standing behind the drivers door as Danny snickers at her, which earns a confused look from her. Then the doors open backwards and force her to stumble back. “What in the? Where did he even find a car that opens like that?”, Danny just shrugs at Sam’s confusion. Opening up the side door he lets both them climb in and flings the manual at Tucker. Sam, noticing the seats, “very cybergoth”. 

Tucker is practically feeling up the electronic dashboard and with neon green holograms on it. Noticing that Danny points out, “apparently there’s also a pop out hologram so that, according to Vlad, I can drive it alone without getting into trouble for not having a license yet”. Tucker immediately jumps out of the shotgun seat as he pushes a green button with a M on it. A Maddie hologram pops out into shot gun and waves at the driver's seat. 

All three jump, “fuck that’s creepy, should have guessed though”. Sam and Tucker both nod at Danny as Tucker passes his hand through it. “It’s impressively real looking though. You actually might not get ticketed with this”, Tucker grins evilly. The two get out and let Danny in, they head outside to wait for him to pull out. Both of them accept, to Hobson’s pleasure, normal strawberry milkshakes from Hobson. 

Danny pulls out of the garage pretty smoothly for a beginner, though all three have driven illegally in Sam’s pink hearse many times. Not to mention Danny has driven all sorts of crazy things. Danny drives the thing backwards and spins it around sharply to drift in right next to the hearse, the car shakes from the sudden stop as Danny shows a cocky grin. Which both Jazz and Jack can clearly see from the window. While Jazz shakes her head, Jack beams with pride, “look at him go, already defying the rules of the road. Just like his old man”. Jack wipes away a small tear from his eye.  

Tucker laughs wildly as Sam glares, “what you watch Fast and Furious again?”. Danny wiggles his eyebrows, “not yet but I am looking for ideas”. Opening up the side door and bending the seat forward. “Now are you two getting in or what. I already gave my mom whiplash, it’s your turn”, Danny turns his head to Tucker. “I wasn’t kidding about 0-100 in around 2 seconds”, Danny smirks as Sam goes wide-eyed as she climbs in the, very small, back. 

“Danny, there is no way you’ll fit back here. Hell, I don’t even think there’s supposed to be a back here”, Sam mutters as her head touches the roof. Danny laughs, “it’s mine why would I be in the back? I’m just impressed the front seats are low enough for me to fit anyways”. The still a short shit Tucker glares, “damn you and your growth spurt”. Sam rolls her eyes, “it’s more than that Tuck. Unlike someone, Danny actually gets a freakish amount of exercise”. Tucker waves her off as Danny smirks slamming the pedal down without warning, just as they buckle in.

“HOLY SHIT! DON’T KILL US!”, Tucker screams as they hit 140 km/h in 4 seconds. Danny slows down smirking as he notices a very startled cop who doesn’t even make an attempt to go after them. Laughing his ass off now with pure adrenaline, as another cop pulls up next to them at a red light and stares. Danny rolls the window down so the cop can both see and speak to him, all the while wearing a crazed grin.

“You’re a Fenton kid aren’t you?”

“Yes sir and it’s my birthday”, Danny laughs loudly. As the cop just tips his hat and drives away once the light turns green. Though Danny can hear him mutter, “fuck that, so long as they don’t kill anyone it’s not my problem”. 

“Wow dude how did you not get pulled over for that? That was like at least double the speed limit”, Tucker shakes his head in amazement, vibrating a little from the adrenaline. Danny smirks as both he and Sam say, “Fenton’s don’t get pulled over”. 

 

Danny drives around for a while, randomly speeding up just for shits and giggles. Eventually, he gets where he’s going and they’re on a long deserted stretch of round. “Oh fuck yeah”, comes out of Tucker’s mouth as he grins like an idiot. Both he and Sam hold on as Danny guns it. “Fuckin Christ yeah! That book was not lying about top speed! Fourteen freaking seconds!”, Danny laughs like a loon as he proceeds to do sharp turns and donuts as fast as he can, in an abandoned parking lot. 

 

Meanwhile, Vlad is watching through a camera; that he knows they’ll find and take out sooner rather than later. “Maybe this wasn’t the greatest idea, since when did he even know how to really drive? And is his self-preservation really this destroyed? The world isn’t a racing movie, boy!”, Vlad shakes his head as Danny quickly snaps the car into the opposite direction. Sending Sam and Tucker slamming into their prospective doors and lifting the tires up a bit. Danny, laughing and grinning all the while. 

 

Back with the trio, Danny is driving home as all three laugh filled with adrenaline. “Imagine if I could fly this fast! I know I’m up to 280 now but still! And the g force!”. Tucker excitedly whacks him on the arm repeatedly, “you can barely even feel that when you fly! Holy shit dude!”.

“I know! Flying is lazy and light, this is like flinging my self at a bunch of walls and liking the impact!”, Danny giddily says as the three get out of the now parked car. Sam smacks him on the shoulder as she’s still catching her breath, “you are so taking this to school”. Danny finger guns at her, “don’t you know it! I’ll get there early and let everyone wonder who’s car it is till the end of the day!”. Tucker flops on the ground once in the house. 

“Dude, that is going to be great! And who are we kidding? You are a menace!”, Tucker laughs from the ground. “A menace with a really nice car”, Danny points to him as he flops the manual on Tucker’s stomach. “You’re the techno-geek, have fun.”, Tucker would glare but he’s too interested. 

Just as Hobson is giving Danny a peanut butter and Laffy Taffy milkshake Tucker starts hitting him. “Dude! This thing is fucking bulletproof! Not only that but I can easily put a ghost shield in!”, Danny laughs. “That frootloop did everything didn’t he? For once I’m glad my arch enemy is filthy rich!” 

Danny has exactly 3 more milkshakes before it’s time to go out to eat. “While you have a car now Danny, I think it would be best if we all went in the Fenton Assualt vehicle”, Maddie basically announces much to Jazz’s pleasure for once. She wasn’t quite sure just what her brother was like on the road without her yet and seeing the stunt he pulled earlier, she didn’t really want to. And to pretty much everyone’s surprise the trio actually agrees. 

Once at the theatre Danny notices the cop from earlier, Danny smirks as the cop approaches. “It’s you again, I’d say I’m amazed you’re in one piece but I’m pretty sure you Fenton’s are indestructible”, Danny laughs since not only is it likely that he might just be indestructible but also because the cops shorter than him. Jazz glares and crosses her arms at Danny, as the officer leaves, “and what did you do?”. Tucker grins goofily answering for Danny, “drove fast enough to give the cops buddy whiplash”. Jazz glares even harder as Danny starts laughs even harder. “Jazz, that thing speeds up freakishly fast, takes just over 2 seconds to get up to a hundred. Vlad knew full well I’d end up speeding with it.”, Danny waves her off as they head into the movies. “Yeah well you still shouldn’t, hell you shouldn’t even be driving without an adult.”, at this Danny just shrugs. But then he leans and whispers to Jazz, “tell that to the Maddie hologram”. Jazz turns her head to him and makes a face that’s mutually horrified and disgusted.

 

After the movie and supper, they all head home, Sam and Tucker staying over for an all-nighter movie marathon. “So obviously we’re watching the fast and furious movies?”, Tucker unnecessarily asks. To which both his friends say “duh”. They manage to get through all the movies before it’s time for school. Danny was grinning wildly the whole time and it’s obvious he was taking notes. As they head out to their cars, Tucker opting to go with Danny while Sam takes her own car. 

Inside Danny’s car, “so I think this thing is getting named The Phlying Phantom, with a Ph. Because I’m awful and own it”. Tucker laughs, “that is awful and the spelling seems like it would be awful too”. Danny one-handed finger guns at Tucker because he’s not quite crazy enough to drive with his knees, yet. 

Unsurprisingly, they get there before Sam and break at least two laws. Danny’s also pretty sure he’s going to get very familiar with seeing startled and scowling cops. “You’d think for being a hero you’d have more respect for the law!”, Tucker chuckles as he gets out. The two just stand there and watch the doors close, still impressed by the weird ass doors. Tucker elbows him, “you should totally open the trunk”. Danny raises an eyebrow but indulges Tucker without asking. The two watch as the trunk splits in two and opens out and upwards in two separate parts like a pair of metal wings. Danny’s jaw drops as Tucker says, “wow that looks way cooler than the manual implied”. And that’s how Sam finds them, after parking next to Danny’s car;  she too turns to gape at the weirdest trunk doors ever. “Now that’s just being extra”, Sam shakes her head as Danny starts to smile. “That’s exactly why I’m putting my backpack in the trunk for my ride home, Tuck?”, Tuck just smirks and fist bumps Danny. 

 

By the time lunch has rolled around half the school is talking about the crazy white and black sports car in the parking lot. Everyone has ruled out every rich kid they know of, mostly due to the colour alone. Well except one kid who knew who’s it was the second he heard the colour. “The sports cars your isn’t Phantom”, Wes practically growls at Danny; who smiles in return causing Wes to toss his hands up. “Of course it is! Are you just mocking me and everyone else?”, Danny shrugs before responding. “Actually, you can blame the mayor for this one”, Danny laughs as Wes practically slams his tray on the table and stomps off. 

Tucker snickers, “he loves you, doesn’t he”. Both Sam and Danny laugh, “well how couldn’t he? After all he knows the fantastical and fabulous Phantom!” Danny sticks his finger in the air for added emphasis. 

 

The group overhear Dash and Kwan before lunch finishes. 

“Dude, I so want to know who’s got that awesome car!”

“I know, I would sell most of my organs for that.”

“Whoever they are, they’d for sure have to be a cool kid or an A-lister!”

“Well it’s obviously not one of us, but dude. Do you want to stick around to see that baby startup and actually drive?”

“Well duh, who wouldn’t?”

The two guys notice the trio, who are all snickering to themselves. 

“Well I guess Fentit and the merry band of freaks wouldn’t!”, Dash shouts. Earning an eye roll from every member of the trio.

“Yeah, dude. What would they even know about a nice car?”, Kwan smirks as they head off. Dash tosses his leftovers at Danny for emphasis, but Danny bats it away with Wes’s tray. 

 

As the three walk out to the parking lot no ones surprised, since not only is Sam’s laughably pink hearse there but they all assume the resident freak trio want to see who owns the car too. Danny notices someone leaning against the driver door before Sam and Tucker do. Quickly he realises it’s Dexter, a 19-year-old held back 12th grader. If he remembers correctly Dexter is or was the only student with a sports car. “Well I guess it’s not surprising to see you being so chill about touching a sports car”, Danny nonchalantly says as he twirls his keys; walking up to his car. “Care to get of my car door, buddy?”, Danny’s tone is slightly unpleasant as everyone in earshot gapes. Some people, who didn’t hear Danny, are pointing to the keys he’s swinging and whispering. 

“Ah, so you’re the so-called cool kid with the new sports car?”, Dexter’s tone is mocking. Noticing this Danny pushes his keys to open the trunk, causing the right trunk door to open straight up blocking Dexter's view; as Danny and Tucker walk up and toss their bags in. Multiple gasps can be heard from the crowd as everyone clues in that the “cool guy” car belongs to one of the loser freak trio. 

Dexter is actually pretty impressed, he hasn’t seen a car like this before and doesn’t know the make off the top of his head. Which makes him think that it must be a more expensive one. He only made a habit to learn the affordable ones; because what kid would have an expensive one? This kid apparently. 

Getting off the door and sticking his head around the trunk door just as Danny signals for it to close and responds to Dexter’s question. “Yup, black and white is sorta my thing in case you can’t tell by my wardrobe”, Danny gestures to his white wife beater, black leather jacket and black military pants; the look finished off by white doc martins. Dexter smirks, “well I haven’t even seen a make like this, so how did you, of all people, get it?”. Danny chuckles and puts his hands in the air, “mayors gift, people seem to think I’m kidding when I say we’re well acquainted with each other. Close family friend and all. And if you must know it’s a W Motors Lykan Hypersport and it has a lot of emeralds and gold in it”. Tucker laughs as he leans over to Dexter, “simply put it’s a sports car on crack”. Danny nods as he laughs a bit, then noticing Dash coming up, he smirks. 

“Why hello there Dash, come to ogle my car as well?”

“No way this is yours Fentoilet!”

“Oh I don’t know Dash, I’m pretty sure a fair amount of people saw the three of us flying around in it yesterday”, Danny jeers as Sam smirks as she leans against her own car. 

Dexter, meanwhile, is both shocked and impressed, “this baby must cost quite the penny then and why don’t you prove it’s yours”. Dexter goes to stand up in front of Danny, as Dash just watches. Even Dash doesn’t mess with a 12th grader known for setting things on fire and breaking people’s noses. Danny however, doesn’t seem to care, “pretty sure I already did”. Dexter laughs cruelly and crosses his arms, “naw man, if you drove it here you can drive it out, can’t ya?”. Danny raises an eyebrow kind of confused, “um duh, that’s half the point of having one”. Dexter smirks, finding himself amused by this kid who’s clearly not as spineless as rumours suggest. “Oh and what would the other half of the point be? Care to enlighten us?”, a couple of people in the crowd snicker. While Dannys’ grin verges on manic, “to go fast, why else would you drive a sports car of any kind?”. 

Dexter throws his head back and laughs, “you really don’t give a shit do you? Well if that’s the case, there’s an abandoned strip of road leading to a deserted mall and parking lot; know it?”. All of the trio can’t help but laugh, since they were just there yesterday. Danny sticks his hands in his pockets and grins wiley, “of course, left some burnt rubber there on more than one occasion”. At this point everyone at Casper high are starting to think Danny is a bit tougher than they thought. Dash’s jaw is completely dropped as he exclaims, “but you just turned 16? You can’t even have a drivers yet?”. A few heads around nod as Dexter raises an eyebrow. Sam laughs, “that doesn’t matter if you’re a Fenton, cops won’t touch them. Too many cops get hurt when they try!” 

Danny snickers, “what can I say, my dad’s driving breaks a few laws of physics” ending with a shrug. Dexter squares the muscular Danny up again, “well then that settles it then, met me by the exit to the abandoned road in an hour”. Dexter then turns his head over his shoulder as he walks away, “Good luck”. 

The trio all laugh as Danny opens the doors and half the crowd makes “oooo”’s and “ahhhh”’s at the weird backwards opening doors. Dash follows Danny around and watches him get in the car, “you’re nuts Fenton”. Danny starts up The Phlying Phantom as he laughs, “what’s new?”. 

Sam hops in her hearse as Danny aggressively swings his car out of its spot and shoots out of the parking lot at a, slow for the car, 50 km/h. The whole crowd gaping as Sam smirks and drives off after them. 

 

“I can’t fucking believe it? That loser not only has a car but a sports car?”

“I know, just doesn’t make sense”, is all Kwan can think to say. 

Meanwhile Wes muttering, “of course Phantom is having a drag race, of course no one thinks anything of the colour choice, of course he has a sports car...”.

 

“Dude! That was awesome! You have a car for two days and you’re already putting it through the ringer!”, Tucker laughs his ass of from shotgun. Danny grins as he heads to fill up and then home for supper. Elbowing Tucker on the way, “Tuck, you are so going to have to put a bass booster in here”.

 

“Hey Jazz, gonna just grab some food and go”, Danny says as he shovels a few of the tater tots in his mouth and grabs a burger. Jazz sticks her head in the kitchen, “Danny you just got back? What are you up to?”. Danny makes a motion that looks like steering a steering wheel, “I guess I can’t blame you but you really should have an adult, an adult like me, with you”. Danny rolls his eyes and waves her off with his free hand. Jazz goes to step in front of him, prompting him to raise an eyebrow and quickly chew and swallow all the tater tots. Which if it wasn’t for body manipulation, would have been very painful; Jazz grimaces. “Jazz I'm fine, it’s not like I haven’t drive alone a bunch of times before”, Jazz sighs and shakes her head disappointedly. “Dont do anything stupid, little brother. But I’m coming with you unless you give me a damn good reason not to”, Danny groans and checks the time. Rubbing his neck, “you hate dad’s fast driving as it is, and well fast driving is what’s happening”. Jazz immediately clues in that Danny’s doing something both stupid and illegal, “Danny! Yes I’m coming with you. At least to watch and make sure you don’t fuck yourself up”. Danny deflates, “Fine, I guess, but you’re in the back and you’re not riding later. Gotta go now though”. Jazz raises a brow as Tucker lets her climb in the back. 

“So clearly something specific is going on, so spill”, Danny groans. While Tucker turns around to answer, “there’s only one other kid, well he’s not a kid but still, at school with a sports car. So now there’s a drag race”.  “What! Danny! That is more than just stupid and illegal!”, Jazz shoves her head forwards as far as her seatbelt will allow. Danny just shrugs as he drives to the abandoned road.  

 

Dexter smirks as he sees Danny’s Lykan pulling up next to the sidewalk before the abandoned road, after looking up this car he knows he’d lose to anyone who was actually an experienced driver, but with this kid he’ll be able to brag about besting the car. Shrugging to himself, he’ll just leave out the age of the driver during his bragging. 

Tucker opens the passenger door to let both himself and Jazz out, a mash-up of every Skrillex song at once can be heard as the two go and stand with Sam and a bunch of other people from Tucker’s grade. 

“I can’t believe Danny actually has a car like that”, Star shakes her head at Tucker. The two had become somewhat friendly to each other ever since their dating stint. Tucker smirks, “you should see the hologram stuff it’s got inside and the seats are literally stitched with gold”. Star blinks a few times, “wait you mean he was serious when he said there was gold and emeralds in it?”. Tucker nods, “there’s something like 400 emeralds in the headlights alone. But that’s what you get for over 4 mil”. Kwan nearby starts cough and staggers up to Tucker, “what do you mean 4 mil? As in million?”. Tucker chuckles, “Yeah, exactly. It’s normally only 3 and half mil but Vladdie got it done custom”. Kwan just stares at him and shakes his head. 

 

Danny pulls up next to Dexter as he cuts the music, “so quick question, you think you can take this easy because you think I’m inexperienced due to my age, right?”. Dexter blinks a couple times and frowns, “you’re only 16 and don’t even have a licence yet, what kind of driving experience could you possibly have”. Danny laughs, “I’ve driven or flown everything from assault vehicles to a jet”. Dexter looks at him mildly concerned as it approaches time to go. 

Danny can’t help but laugh as the, ever so stereotypically scantily clad, lady who’s probably someone’s girlfriend; walks up and signals for them to go. 

 

Danny doesn’t waste any time in straight up gunning it, being used to the fast and crazy life, his head doesn’t even snap back from the g force. He winds up around 380 in about 15 seconds. Laughing his head off as he cranks the wheel around one of the turns in the road. Looking to the mirror he sees how far back Dexter is, so he decides to fuck around and make Jazz regret coming. So he spins around harshly, flying his hair the totally wrong way, and starts driving backwards without even looking behind him. He waves back at the gaping Dexter as he just starts randomly driving his car all over the road, drifting sideways at points and eventually whipping around to face forwards again; grinning like a completely insane idiot. He whizzes into the parking lot and does a couple of random high-speed donuts before parking. Opening his door he goes and lays on the roof, waiting for Dexter to eventually get there. 

 

Meanwhile, Vlad is staring in horror at the screen slowly starting to question the sanity of the young halfa, “What have I done?”. He’d watched as Daniel jerked the wheel around pulling donuts of increasingly tighter loops only to suddenly jerk and go the opposite direction. He could tell by the tilting of the screen that the wheels left the ground multiple times. Listening to the manic laughter of Daniel and seeing his massive grin, all the while. “I’m starting to think Daniel might just be right in the “halfas are either indestructible or immortal” theory. That, or my little badger has a death wish”, with that the older halfa rubs his trembles but doesn’t turn off the device. 

 

Back with Sam, Tucker and Jazz. Sam and Tucker are both laughing their ass off while Jazz looks just as shocked as everyone else at just how fast Danny’s car is. “Holy...”, is all Dash’s two remaining brain cells can put together. 

“I-I think that-that Danny might have a bit of a-a adrenaline addiction!”, Tucker wheezes out while Sam pats him on the shoulder humorously. Jazz decides that if they ever have to flee anything, Danny is driving. 

 

Danny turns his head as Dexter pulls up next to his car, Dexter is shaking his head as he drives. “You are one crazy guy, but mad props for pulling that stunt and not destroying your car”, Dexter tosses a large wad of money at Danny who grabs it confused. Dexter laughs at this, “you won dude, even if you clearly did this for shits”. With that Dexter drives off, leaving Danny to fiddle with the money. “Well ok then, I feel like a tornado attempting to take a nap and now I have money in my winds”, Danny looks around and then phases inside his car. Unwrapping the wad he flings the cash all over his dashboard just to be dramatic, he starts The Phyling Phantom back up. Jerking the wheel harshly sending the car snapping around in a tight circle as he floors it back to his friends, cash flying around inside. He winds up flying past Dexter, again, who just blinks startled by the sudden wind as Danny is grinning widely with his chest pushed up against the wheel. Danny cranks his wheel and yanks the emergency brake to drift sideways and come to a stop about 2 feet from Sam and Tucker, who are the only ones who don’t jump out of the way of the oncoming car driven by a probably indestructible halfa. Opening the door Danny flops out laughing his ass off, with a 50$ stuck in his hair, “god this thing is bloody fun and yes Tuck, I’m totally down to see just how you can soup this up to even more insane levels”.  Tucker laughs, “Just don’t ask your dad! You’ll wind up with it covered in F’s and poor taste guns!”.

Sam and Tuck high-five the grounded Danny as Kwan looks inside the car and sees money all over the place. “I guess there’s no way you couldn’t have won but since when did you even know how to drive?”, Kwan asks what most of the crowd wants to know just as Dexter arrives back. No one even gives Dexter any mocking for losing because of the clearly over powered car his opponent was driving. Danny waves at him from the ground as he answers Kwan, “dude, you can’t be a Fenton and not know how to drive the assault vehicle. It might not speed up as fast but it can go way faster than the average car. It is meant to chase ghost after all”.

Danny’s righted himself by the time Dexter gets over to them, Dash joins them as well. “Well, man you’ve won your first race and own an insane car. Care if I look?”, at this point, Dexter likes this kid and fully intends to laugh at anyone who claims this kid is some weak loser. Dash’s face light up, hoping to get a look too. 

Danny raises his eyebrow at the bully, “last I checked anything that was mine was instantly uncool. But then again it’s not like you were ever informed on many things”. Turning to Dexter, “go ahead dude, you probably know more about it than I do”. While Dexter jumps in, leaving the door open though. Dash pipes up, “Fenton, no one could taint a freaking sportscar, not even the biggest freak in the school”. Kwan taps his chin, “I’m amazed your parents didn’t get pissed at the Phantom paint job though, what with being hunter’s and all”. A couple of people nod in the crowd while Tucker groans, knowing full well what Danny named it. Danny chuckles, “they didn’t even mention it, not like I picked the colours anyways. It does fit me though and that’s also why I named it The Phlying Phantom”. Even Dash seems to be impressed by the name choice and many people laugh, while Jazz pinches her nose. Muttering, “you are just asking for trouble little brother”. 

Dexter sticks his head out the door as Dash sticks his in but not touching a single thing, Dexter rolls his eyes at the blonde before shouting at Danny “dude, this thing’s custom isn’t it? There shouldn’t even be seats in the back and the window tint is complete black out from the outside with a green tint. Is that even legal?”. Danny laughs, “oh yeah it definitely isn’t, cops won’t do shit apparently though. Vladdie even put extra hologram stuff in and I think an under glow. Cost him an extra half mil, apparently”. Dexter shakes his head at Danny before walking back to his own car and slapping its roof, “Well see you at school you wild weirdo”.

 

Eventually, everyone starts taking their leave and Sam takes Tucker home. Jazz follows Danny into The Phlying Phantom, turns to him and practically shouts, “you insane idiot! I can’t believe you’d be so reckless and stupid!”. Danny just waves her off as he buckles up, “my very existence is reckless, your point?”. Danny laughs as Jazz pushes some cash out from under her before she buckles up herself, glaring at him the whole time. 

On their drive home Danny’s ghost sense goes off, he smirks and jerks the car in that direction before Jazz can even say “no”. Funny enough it’s actually Johnny and Kitty, and Johnny’s has clearly souped up his bike again. Danny’s honestly impressed they’ve actually stopped at the red light, so much to his sisters complaining, he pulls up next to them. Johnny eyes Danny’s ride, not able to see who’s inside, and whistles. Even Kitty gives it an impressed smirk as Johnny says, “well guess I’m not the only person in this town with something that’s got some real speed and power?”. Johnny chuckles to himself deviously before asking, “care for a race?”. Jazz slams her head on the dashboard as Danny goes to roll down the window. 

“What’s up Johnny? And I don’t see why not, I could do with winning two tonight”, Danny grins at Johnny’s shocked but then impressed face. Kitty however, looks really damn pleased, “well looks like we won’t be winning by ghostly cheating, Phantom. Hope you’re content to drive straight up some buildings”. To which Danny just laughs as the light turns green and he’s off to the races again. 

Unsurprisingly they indeed wind up driving straight up and sideways on a few buildings, Jazz screams as Danny goes off a damn crane and floats the car down to the park. Johnny pulling up behind, “respect dude, it’s clear us ghostly folks have the monopoly on speed”. Danny laughs maniacally, “well I have a new appreciation for fast vehicles that’s for sure, and this thing has officially lived up to the name of Phyling Phantom!”. Kitty herself laughs at Danny’s on the nose naming before the couple wave off. 

Danny spins the back of the car and peels it out of the park, going a little too fast on the road; getting himself promptly pulled over. Johnny and Kitty watch, smirking from a distance; they picked the most heavily patrolled area for this very reason. “Hey Jazz, climb into the back would you?”, Jazz glares at him but does so. Once she’s seated and buckled, “the fuck is wrong with you Danny and you know I can’t be your adult from the back”. Danny smirks as he pushes the big M button, “I want to see if this will really work”. Jazz doesn’t even have time to be confused as the Maddie hologram springs out and smiles at the drivers seat. “What the fuck Danny? Did Vlad put that in? Because that is either really sneaky and I’m not impressed or that’s really creepy and I’m not impressed”. Danny draws a V in the air just as the officer knocks on his window. 

Rolling his window down, Danny smiles at the officer as “Maddie” waves, “what’s up sir? Just enjoying a night-time drive”. The cop moves his flashlight from Danny to the hologram that somehow actually reacts like a person to the light, and then to Jazz. “Fenton’s huh? Well I hope you were chasing something in that park and I hope you caught it, good night”, the cop spins on his heels and books it away from, what he believes is, one of the two highly destructive Fenton parents and their apparently equally reckless child. Johnny shakes his head as Kitty smiles, “got to hand it to the kid, he’s alway got something up his sleeve”. 

 

As Danny puts the Maddie hologram away Jazz stares in shock, “Vlad has issues for one, for two he has given you too much power. Now let’s go home, at a reasonable speed”. Danny laughs, “death gave me too much power first!”

**End.**


	16. Danny Squared Is An Even Bigger Little Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: sparkyfrootloops   
> Prompt: Danny and Dani bonding! Maybe they go to the park or something fun like that.  
> Summary: Danny’s all grown up but Dani isn’t about to let him act like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply

“Hey Danny!”, Dani shouts sticking her head in through Danny’s wall. Causing him to promptly fall out of his now too small bed. 

Untangling himself from his sheets, “Dani what the hell?!”. Dani giggles as she floats over to him, “so I hear you’re 18 now”. Danny chuckles and shakes his head, “you’re a day too late little lady”. Dani shrugs, “well it’s not like I could join in the family celebrations, so here I am today!”, she sticks her arms out to the side dramatically. 

Danny laughs lightheartedly as he throws on a shirt, “alright, alright”. Dani sits down on Danny’s broad shoulder and he looks her up a down, “sometimes I forget just how tiny you are”. Dani shoves his head for that and makes a point of looking overly angry, throwing in a pouty face for added effect. Danny just rolls his eyes as he transforms and flies out the window, Dani still sitting on him. 

 

With it being so early in the morning no one is really out and about so the two don’t get hassled, as Danny lands by a little lake. “So anything you actually had planned today?”, Danny eyes her curiously. “Do I need plans? Because I never have them”, Danny quickly comes to match Dani’s cheeky grin with one of his own. “Now see that’s how I know you really are me. Just grabbing random shit and throwing it at life, hoping you don’t die too much in the process”. As Danny starts walking, still in Phantom form, Dani wraps her legs around his neck and swings to lay upside down on Danny’s back. “Well at least you don’t have to face all that dying while being permanently 12”, Danny notes that she doesn’t even sound sad about that anymore and that makes him smile. “Eh, to hell with ageing who needs it”.

“That’s easy for you to say, you stopped yesterday. That’s still an adult not a little girl”, Danny can’t help but snort at that. “If I suddenly was a little girl I’d be highly confused, Tuck would laugh his ass off though”, the siblings both chuckle at this. Dani snickers as she swings herself up and flops her arms over Danny’s head, “I bet if you suddenly became an 18-year-old girl, he’d hit on you”. Danny makes a mildly disgusted face, “been there done that and would not recommend it”. Dani snorts but then points at the frisbee someone left on the ground, “hey wanna throw shit and try to pelt each other with plastic hard enough to bruise?”.

“Doesn’t matter how hard you throw it, you’ll never satisfy my, apparently, never-ending need to suffer”, Danny full on leaps for the frisbee sending Dani flying. Just as she turns herself around in the air Danny grins and whips the frisbee at her. She spins backwards a bit as she catches the frisbee and pulls it into her chest to lessen the speed of the projectile. She does a little spin as she sends the frisbee right back at him. He has to reach to the side a bit to catch it and the force drags him back a little. 

Smirking he lifts it behind is back and whips it towards the ground, causing Dani to have to shoot forwards to catch it. After nearly slamming into the ground while Danny laughs, Dani quietly mutters “Oh it’s on cus”. Through his laughing Danny completely misses her throwing the frisbee till it slams into the side of his head, not even dazed he flies back and catches the ricochet disc. “All those times getting slammed in the head by Skulker sure helps some days!”, Danny humorously shouts as flings the frisbee sideways with a curving spin.

The two go on like this for quite some time and never even notice a couple of people taking photos or smiling at their hero having some fun. They also don’t catch the gossip about the kid who looks a lot like Phantom. 

 

Eventually, the frisbee decides it just can’t take the abuse anymore, and snaps apart as Danny catches it while spinning backwards. Dani points and shouts at him while curled up a bit, “ha! You broke it! You lose!”. Danny sticks his tongue out the brutalised frisbee and then at Dani, “it just can’t handle my fearsome power! BEWARE!”. That results in both them floating to the ground laughing. 

 

The two lay on the ground, watching the clouds for a bit before Dani pipes up, “this tiny body of frisbee winning power demands ice cream”. Danny chuckles as he sits up, picking her up with one hand, “well you’re not paying for it, keep your money”. Dani rolls her eyes as she squirms before phasing out of his grasp. 

Dani takes up her spot on Danny’s shoulder as he lands on top of the ice cream stand. Danny sticks his and her head upside down over the top of the ice cream shop scaring the crap out of the ice cream dude. “Fu-holy crow man! Do you really always have to appear out of nowhere?”, the ice cream guy puts a hand to his chest as he shakes his head. “That’s kinda a thing ghosts do buddy, whatcha got for clearance today?”, Danny responds while Dani snickers. The ice cream guy smiles softly as he lifts up 5 tubs of superkid ice cream, “this literally all goes bad in 4 hours. Boss ordered way too much even if it is our most popular flavour. Just take a full one”. Danny tosses a 20$ on the table as Dani snatches up the full tub of ice cream. Both them catch the guy chuckle and say to himself, “you don’t really have to pay for shit Phantom, but thanks. I don’t even know how you get money”. 

The two sit down, open the tub and just straight up scoop the ice cream out with their hands. Which eventually, devolves into her smacking ice cream into his hair and him pushing her entire head into the now heavily melted liquidy ice cream. 

Danny shoves his entire hands in his mouth via body manipulation to lick them clean of the sticky mess. Dani laughs at the absurdity of it and then licks the entirety of his hair, getting the ice cream off of it. “Oh you wanna play that game?”, Dani makes a horrified face as Danny straight up sticks his mouth over her entire head licking her clean. “Oh my god ew! I’m so doing that to the next creepy ghost who insults my size!”, Danny can’t help but fall over laughing, “you damn well better! Make them regret ever bugging you!”. Danny then stops and grins evilly, “hey I wonder what the Box Ghosts is up to”. Upon hearing this Dani grins wide and shoots off into the sky, Danny following lazily behind. 

They really don’t have to look long before discovering him, “you really do always manage to find your way into Amity don’t you?”, Danny chuckles. “BEWARE PHANTOM! AND MINI PHANTOM! FOR-”, the Box Ghosts speach gets promptly cut off by Dani pulling the same shit on him that Danny pulled on her; while Danny spins around laughing. With only one eye open and still clutching his stomach with one hand, he pops the thermos open and sucks in a completely started and slightly terrified looking Box Ghost. High-fiving Dani, the siblings/cousins float up through the ceiling. 

“That was freaking great, maybe for one April fools I’ll fight every enemy that way?”, Danny genuinely ponders doing this, earning more laughs from Dani. 

 

“So what the hell are you to up to? It’s hardly ghost hour?”, Valerie comes in on her board. Dani immediately zooms up to her, “celebrating by screwing around”, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder at Danny, “this oversized idiot is an adult now”. Valerie blinks and turns to Danny, “you weren’t already an adult? Ghost grow up?”. Danny laughs and flicks his ghostly tail around a bit, “no I wasn’t, means I’m done changing. How you see me now is how I’ll always be”. Valerie chuckles but removes her helmet, “well good for you then. This mean you won’t be getting any stronger?”. Danny shrugs, “my physical form is done, as for power levels, who knows”. Valerie shakes her head rather hoping he doesn’t get stronger, “well I guess happy birthday or whatever, Phantom. Don’t cause too much trouble”. Valerie claps him on the shoulder before taking her leave. Danny can’t help but grin as Dani chuckles. 

 

The two fly out of the building and opt to float around one of the trail paths, ectoblasting any leaves that fall down. Weaving in and out of trees, they also scare the crap out of unsuspecting animals and bugs.

 

Danny scoops Dani up onto his arm and flex’s his peck causing Dani to spring up into the air. Dani, forgetting she can float, clambers to grab Danny’s head while he laughs his ass off. “You are to damn strong for your own good!”, Dani indignantly cries. She wraps her legs around his neck and crosses her arms over top of his head as he floats lazily down the path. “Hey now, if I’m strong then that means you are too. Stunted genetics be damned”, Dani rolls her eyes at him but flexes herself anyways before settling her arms back on his head. Chuckling, “you’re the world’s strongest 3 year old”. 

 

It doesn’t take much longer for more regular humans to be out and about, but neither really feel like giving up the ghost just yet. “I know you've got class in, like, two hours but want to go fling ourselves into the freezing ass beach?”, Dani has taken to laying on her stomach on his head, her face nearly blocking his eyes completely. “Don’t you know it, and since it’s still chilly no one will really be there. And it’s not like I’m going to complain about the cold”, Dani pokes him on the forehead with her tongue before talking. “Well aren’t you Mr. Freeze”.

“And you’re a freezie”

The two do indeed fling themselves into the water a bunch and get properly drenched in the ice water. But before too long, “Well I actually have class to attend to, even if it’s useless for me and even if there’s no way I’ll be there the whole time”. Dani throws some more water in his face, “yeah the ghosties don’t exactly care about your school and you really don’t either”. Danny shrugs, “true but I have to have it, apparently”. Dani floats up into the air and as she’s waving goodbye she mutters, “well that’s stupid”. After Danny changes behind a tree and starts his walk to school, he can’t help but mutter “ain’t that the truth”.

 

He’s met by a confusing sight once he does get to school though. Everyone is running around excitedly shoving their phones in each other’s faces and Paulina is crying? “What the fuck?”, he whispers to Tucker as he comes running up. Instantly Danny is pulled into the craziness as Tucker shoves his phone in Danny’s face. Seeing the picture on screen, “Oh come on! I can’t even goof off for one freaking morning?”. Sam comes up and slugs him on the shoulder, “no it would seem you can’t”. Then Tucker snickers and scrolls through a few pages, “so you have a kid now huh?”. Danny glares at Tucker and sees him show a photo taken at the exact moment he got decked in the head by a frisbee, “you know I don’t you shit and she can throw pretty hard for her size”. 

“Danny, she practically is. I know y’all go with cousin most of the time but technically”, Sam stops because she’s snickering too hard at Danny’s overacted exasperated groaning. Tucker snickers too, “we should have a belated baby shower”. Danny actually smacks Tucker over the head, “you will die, painfully”. Then both Tucker and Danny see a new one that’s edited, “oh dear god, how the hell did someone even get that shot without it being blurry to hell”. Sam looks over and sees the offending photo. It’s perfectly timed for when Danny flexed to bounce Dani and it’s edited with the word “stud daddy” and hearts. One response is the “heart eyes mother fucker” gif. Sam can barely contain her laughter. “You both are just awful”.

Once in class Danny overhears exactly what Paulina was crying about, “if he has a kid he must have a girl too! But what about me!”

“Girl, you're better than whoever, maybe they’re not even together”

“We haven’t even seen him be all lovey with any lady so”

“Hell, how do ghost even have kids”

“Maybe they, like, duplicate or do it asexually”

“Well regardless, it is pretty cute he has a little girl”

Danny rubs his temples, “oh dear god this is going to be a long day”. 

**End.**


	17. I’m Friends With The Monster Outside Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: lunagalemaster  
> Prompt: Phriendship or Pitch Pearl- After very long and heartfelt discussions, Fenton and Phantom decided that they would live their lives as their own people. Years later, Fenton has grown up, but Phantom is still 14.  
> Summary: Just because he’s you, doesn’t make him a good friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: extreme violence, violence, torture, gore, mass murder, gang violence, drug trade, abusive friendships, character death, murder, ocular trauma, trauma, stabbing, mature

 

Fenton pours blue wax on the envelope, letting it sit and spread for a second before pressing his stamp into it. Wiggling the stamp out of the dried wax he puts it to the side and taps the envelope on the cherry oak desk. Standing up he smooths out his suit and walks out the large doors. Heading over to his secretaries desk he puts the letter down in front of her and lightly traces a finger across the back of her neck and left shoulder. He doesn’t look at her but he does catch her slight blush out of the corner of his eye. Smirking to himself over toying with the girl, his fake hints of affection always help her to turn a blind eye. As he walks out his lobby he sees the tv playing some clip of Phantom, saving some kids. “Well isn’t that nice of him”, Fenton chuckles at how he used to waste his time with such things. Muttering to himself, “I don’t know why parents even bother with them, they’re not even worth the tax breaks”.

 

Phantom flies lazily, a bit exhausted after the fight and catching that bus. It always bothers him when the more dangerous ghosts show up. Phasing into the apartment Valerie lets him stay at. “What’s up Phantom, you were on tv again”, Valerie calls from the kitchen. “It happens, I’m just glad no one was hurt. Heck, a few kids even seemed to be having a good time!”, Phantom laughs as he floats his way to the kitchen. He plops down in a chair and lazily rests on the table while Valerie sips her tea. “That’s Amity for you, no ones got flight responses anymore”, she pushes a tea to him knowing he likely hasn’t had anything. “You know ghosts don’t need this right?”, Valerie just shrugs and smiles over the rim of her cup. 

 

A few days later, Valerie is tinkering with a gun as Phantom is floating in circles with an ankle over his knee. “I wouldn’t mind actually looking like an adult. Still getting called a child is pretty damn annoying”, he mutters to the ceiling and Valerie grunts at him. She knows the little ghost gets annoyed by his stature, “honestly, it probably makes people trust you more. Looking filled with childish innocents”. Phantom points at her on one of his passes, “and it makes bad guys think I’m some weak pushover”. At that Valerie just shrugs before she remembers the mail. 

“Oh yeah, almost forgot you got mail. Pretty sure it’s from Fenton”, she gets up and grabs the letter sitting to the side and walks to Phantom. “I know you guys split up or whatever, but it’s nice you staying friends”, Phantom laughs and rolls his eyes at her as he eagerly takes the letter. While he’s opening it, “you make it sound like we were dating”. Valerie giggles as she watches him open up the letter, “well, were you? I really have no clue if you two were just secret friends or secret lovers. Still kind of amazing a Fenton being so close with a ghost either way though”. Danny coughs in surprise a fair bit, he had elected not to tell her the full story in case it hurt her but he told whatever he could, “friends, Val. Jesus. Strongly connected friends and nonromantic partners in ghost fighting, nothing more and we still are. Even if he’s moved away”. Phantom can’t help but frown at the letter, for the past while he hasn’t really liked the way Fenton writes. Something about it is just not right, cold or even like thinly veiled insults. It makes him want to drag him back here and go to the movies, or try to get him and Valerie on another date. 

 

Fenton sits at the head of the table and listens to his lackeys plead their cases about what policies should be modified or added. He can’t help but smile faintly as he watches them rip into each other’s ideas, doing everything they can to beat each other down and win. It’s really the only reason he even bothers himself with listening to their ideas, they all sucked after all, but it was incredibly pleasing seeing them fight to appease him. Plus his attention made them feel needed and like he had some kind of loyalty or care for them. People who feel unneeded or unimportant are less controllable, they won’t keep their mouths shut. Some guy who’s name starts with L, Fenton can’t be bothered with names, is the only one with a slightly useful idea. Checking his gold watch, “well, let’s go with the children’s police updates, that one will avoid more losses in the current climate”. They all go silent and nod, instantly falling in line and accepting his choice; as it should be. He lets them see themselves out, chuckling to himself, “I’ll have to give it to Phantom, all his child saving is sure making it easy to scam parents into useless policies. What a useful friend indeed”. Smirking to himself, he fixes his collar as he heads out for coffee and fine cakes. 

Fenton finds himself being approached by a larger man in a black suit, while he’s sitting checking over obituaries and reports for ways out of paying out any or all of their insurance coverages. “Fenton?”, the man asks with authority as he sits down. Fenton smirks, folds his papers over once and crosses his legs. He doesn’t dignify the man with a response. The man pulls out some papers, puts his elbow on the table and holds them out to Fenton. “I think we could be of use to each other”, Fenton grabs the papers with two fingers only, making a show of not really caring. Folding out the papers single-handed, he smiles; faint and cruel, “consider me curious”. 

 

“I think Vlad might be up to his shit again”, Phantom groans at the little camera screen. Valerie laughs, “told you the bugs were a good idea”. Phantom rubs his neck, “yeah well it makes me feel like a creep. Anyways it looks like he’s trying to build nanotech, again”. Valerie rolls her eyes and checks over one of her guns before flying out the window, turning to Phantom, “well I’ve got business in California and we both know you can deal with that loon, have fun”, with a little salute she’s off. Phantom shakes his head as the phone rings.

“Dude, it’s been a while”

“Busy life busier future, it would seem”

“Oh please don’t tell me ghosts are popping up in New York now too?”

“No, but it would seem that Vlad is sticking his nose where he shouldn’t”

“Ugh, what the hell does that frootloop want with New York?”

“Testing grounds I think, he really should learn to sow his pets mouths shut”

“Um ew, even I think that’s pretty dark for a joke. But I’ll come down and check it out. Vlad’s supposed to be my problem, not yours”

“Indeed, you’re the hero. I’m the simple businessman”

“Uh...yeah”

With that Fenton had hung up. 

 

Fenton snickers at the phone as he fiddles with the point of a bloody needle, “who said I was joking”. Behind him, a large man in a now bloodied black suit sits crying with bloody thread stitching his lips shut. 

Fenton folds out the papers again after wiping his hands off with a silk handkerchief. “So Vlad’s getting himself into the drug industry? Well, I’ll be glad to show him the ropes”, Fenton chuckles as he burns the paper; knowing full well he’ll remember it all just fine. “Can’t have Phantom sticking his nose in what’s mine after all”, he slams the large metal door shut leaving the man to die. 

 

It takes Phantom only two days to arrive. Fenton smirks as he sees Phantoms little icon appear on his scanner, “looks like things can get moving now”. Phantom phases into the centre of the room, Fenton chuckles as he turns his chair to face him, “well haven’t you changed”. Phantom rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, “that joke is so old, you want me to start calling you old Man”. Fenton smirks and puts his chin on his hand, elbow on the desk, “38 is hardly old, at least I’m not the one with white hair”. Phantom flushes green, “isn’t there a problem with Vladdie you should be telling me about?”. 

 

Phantom watches Fenton grin, its a warm looking one but seems almost fake. “Of course, I’m not in the business of wasting time. Simply put, he's sent some of his pets here to scout the area for some kind of test”, Fenton says as he straightens up. Phantom's forgotten just how tall he’s grown, “do you have any clue what he’s testing or testing on?”. Fenton shakes his head and sighs leaning back in his chair, “if I did I would have started with that, seems like that would be more important”. Phantom flies over to the side of Fenton who doesn’t even turn his head to acknowledge him but does look at him. Phantom flips out a tablet and powers it up, showing Fenton the inside of Vlad’s lab. “Well, that certainly seems odd. I’m surprised at you,  spying doesn’t become you”, Fenton snickers at Phantoms clearly guilty face. “It’s all Valerie” 

 

“And you’re all complacent, imagine what Vlad would say”, Fenton knows pushing his guilt will keep him up at night enough to not spy on him as well. Phantom glares at him, “I’m nothing like him and we both know that”. Fenton smirks and gives Phantom a (fake) friendly pat on the back, “sure we do”. Looking back to the screen, “well I guess our old friend is playing with some of those samples he got from us back in the day, again”. Phantom blinks and squints at the screen, eventually seeing what his human half already did, “how did I even miss that?”. Fenton shrugs rather amused to see that he still has the unkeen eyes of a child, “I’m certain you were quite busy. You’ll probably want a sample of whatever that is. The fellow I overheard mentioned Dresker buildings”. Fenton clicks open his left side drawer and pulls out some papers as Phantom looks down at them, “I’m not about to let this be a one-sided friendship just because you’ve got the powers. So I went to the liberty of looking them up, new property of DALV it seems”. Fenton taps the company name for emphasis incase his little friend missed the obvious. Phantom nods and grins goofily, “it never will be and I guess I’ll do my hero duties and get this fixed right up”. With that Phantom phases through the roof with a wave, completely missing Fenton snicker and mutter “man, he is still such a child”.

 

It takes Phantom all of an hour to get there and he is disturbed by what he sees. There are people strung up by blue rope all over the ceiling. In varying stages of complete mutilation, and Phantom feels that if he still had a human stomach he would likely vomit. “Sweet Phantom, what the hell happened here? Did Vlad do this?”, Phantom shudders, seriously hoping that Vlad hasn’t become so twisted that he’d commit mass murder like this. Phantom floats about invisibly and cautiously, looking for anything that might be nefarious; other than the corpses. He does find some papers with test results on them, all positive, “so he’s having the nanobots react to something or maybe the other way around? Well whatever it is, it works and that’s not good”. Shaking his head he decides he’s not going to find anything else here, leaving an anonymous call to the cops with one of the desk phones before leaving. 

 

Fenton is spinning some vials in his fingers as he sees Phantom show up on his sensors. Quickly slipping away his new toys, he begins rifling through papers. And that’s how Phantom finds him when he comes through the ceiling. “Back so soon? Should I be saying good job or be worried?” Fenton looks up to Phantom when he doesn’t respond immediately and sees his rather disturbed and disgusted facial expression. Raising an eyebrow, “worried it is, he didn’t create some dissolving clone of us again did he?”. Phantom shakes his head and shivers, “there was a lot of dead people, it’ll be on the news. I just, I really hope Vlad hasn’t gone this far for power or whatever”. Fenton makes a show of looking displeased, grimacing deeply, before shaking his head and pinching his nose. “Well, hopefully, the officials will figure that mess out”, looking back to Phantom, “I’m guessing you’ll be seeing Vlad about this mess of his?”. Phantom nods but floats down to him and hands him the test results he found, “Maybe you’ll see something I don’t and this is your city so I hope you’ll want to be involved in helping it out”.

 

Phantom laces his statement with worry, he’s genuinely unsure of Fenton’s feelings about his own city and that worries him. “I’m not a ghost Phantom, you know humans aren’t so protective over their cities. However, you’re right about me wanting to see this through. That and I’m always available to help out if you really need it”, Fenton gives him a nod before looking through the papers. Phantom can tell he meant what he said, sometimes he does forget that humans aren’t as protective as him but he’s glad Fenton cares. 

 

Fenton, however, does not care. Not in the way Phantom thinks he does, anyways. He wants what Vlad has and this is an easy way to get it, besides he’s the one with the means to distribute the sneaky little obedience drug, not Vlad. Fenton sighs to himself and shakes his head, he’ll let the child think what he wants. “Well, he’s definitely dealing with nanobots based off us or more so halfas. I’d say he used some combination of himself and what he had left from us”, Fenton taps the paper and leans back. Turning to Phantom he continues, “this other stuff though? Can’t tell you there. But the reaction it’s having seems like mind control or complacency of some kind”. Fenton intentionally accents his half-lie with a heavy frown. One which Phantom falsely reads as one of worry and disgust, “I don’t like the sounds of that myself. I’m definitely going to have to pay Vladdie as visit”. Both of them frown then, though the gears are turning in Fenton’s head and Phantom never catches the small smile, as Phantom talks, “we both know I can’t get in there with his ghost shield. So, think you’re up to being the hero again for a bit?”. Fenton makes it a point to sigh exasperatedly, “I can’t promise to be light on my feet but very well. Though really, I already told you I would”. They both grin widely, and Phantom is looking forwards to making some jokes at his others expense. While Fenton’s looking forward to making himself that much more dangerous and in control. Drug-induced complacency is something he can work with quite nicely indeed.  

 

Phantom lays on the cherry oak desk as Fenton dusts off the ectoweapons he kept with him. Phantom mutters to himself while rapidly clicking a pen, “I really wish I knew what happened to all those people, though I’m glad I didn’t see it”. Overhearing Phantoms mutterings Fenton smirks, remembering his little phone call and what came of it. 

 

—Flashback to yesterday—

Fenton flips through the papers his secretary had delivered to him and of course he had made sure to eye her short skirt when she was looking, he had seen her blush and giddly walk as she’d left his office. Sufficiently kept under his thumb. 

“Dresker huh? Well I can work with that”, still flicking the papers, he gets the phone from under a secret compartment and makes a call. 

“Consider yourself busy today”

“Of course”

“Dresker is ready for pick up and needs their paperwork filled” 

“Pick up car or pick up truck?”

“Pick up trucks and no idle chitchat”

“You don’t have to worry about anyone mouthing off sir”

“Indeed I don’t”

Fenton hangs up with a smirk on his face, Vlad might be powerful but Fenton dealt in death.  

He spends about ten minutes finding clients for his secretary to call and give them the bad news, bad for them at least. Then flips on his secure live feed to the cams his lackeys have; courtesy of an unaware Tucker. “The government really should fear that man”, Fenton’s smile deepens as he watches one of his lackeys shove a pair of pliers through some poor pets eye and some other pet gets strangled with her own necklace. “Well, isn’t this quite a lovely mess”.

Eventually, it seems they’ve found what he’s looking for. He pushes a blue button on his screen to indicate to them his intentions. He can see one lackey pick up the vials while another looks at them and smirks, “now I wonder just what these will do”. Fenton watches as the lackeys string up every person in the building, after killing them of course, can’t have anyone talking after all. Turning off the screen, feeling quite content with himself; he waits for White to come make the delivery drop off. 

 

—Return to present—

 

“Ready?”, Fenton asks as he tucks his ectogun into a hidden belt, next to his own specialty one. Phantom springs up off the table, putting away the pen as Fenton humorously shakes his head. “I don’t think you’re ever going to grow up”, Phantom rolls his eyes at that and flies them both through the ceiling. It takes them a bit to get to Vlad’s mansion and Phantom never feels the plasma cutter strapped to Fenton’s back. 

 

Landing on the ground, Phantom hands Fenton a Spector deflector; which Fenton eyes with amusement, “yes of course, don’t want things to get handsy”. Phantom grimaces at what he thinks is yet another off-putting joke, “How is it that your humour is darker than the half of us that literally fights the dead”. Fenton snickers, “Oh I don’t know, I’d say my days are murder”. Phantom rolls his eyes and taps on the anti-ghost shield, “poor taste jokes aside, if you can just find the deactivation switch then I can deal with Vlad. Ghostfight and all that jazz”. Fenton smirks, “yeah, sure thing. While you’re up to that I can snoop for anything questionable”. Phantom holds his fist up for a fist bump and Fenton chuckles but decides to humour his friend. Fenton’s sure Phantom wouldn’t be so keen if Phantom knew just how much blood was on his hands. 

 

Fenton walks casually smirking all the while through the force field, Spector deflector on and both guns charged. Though he has no intention of using the regular anti-ghost gun, because today really is going to get handsy. While he slips inside the door he mutters, “who said I was joking” as he cracks his knuckles. He can’t help but smile, it’s not too often he gets his hands messy so directly. 

 

Heading down to the lab first, as it doesn’t take much more than some cutting to get through the floor into it, “man, Vlad isn’t even trying”. It doesn’t take long to find all the research, samples and machines to make more of both the drug and nanobots. Promptly climbing out of the hole in the ceiling, Fenton cuts a hole in the wall as well to get through the back of the building. Leaving everything but the plasma cutter in a box, which he had stationed years back, outside and hidden from view. White will pick it up come the morning. Waltzing back through the hole, he makes his way to the main objective. 

 

Phantom sits fiddling with his thumbs and shooting leaves with ectorays, “we so have to go for some good New York pizza after this”. Even though he seems relaxed he can’t help but worry about Fenton, “Vlad’s known for violence and even with ghost powers he’s hard to beat or hold off”. 

 

Fenton doesn’t even bother with looking for the deactivation switch, knowing full well it would be in the old man's desk. Muttering as he approaches the man’s office with his hands in his pockets, “it would be pretty foolish to put it anywhere not within his easy reach”. As he’s pushing in the doors Vlad lifts his head up and raises an eyebrow, “Why Daniel, what a nice surprise. I haven’t even seen you in human form for a while. I was starting to wonder”. Fenton chuckles, “don’t waste the effort old man”. Fenton goes and sits straight down on Vlad’s desk earning a puzzled and slightly concerned look from Vlad, as Fenton speaks, “you know I live in New York now and since you can’t seem to keep your little pets mouth shut, I had to sow it shut for you”. Fenton smirks at the clear shock and heavy concern lining Vlad’s face, “Daniel whatever do you mean, I can clearly see you all over Amity news? And while I approve of your suit, I’ve never known you to wear them”. Fenton laughs and it’s a rather cold one, he’s going to enjoy this, “Oh don’t you know? There’s two of us now. One plays hero down in Amity and the other runs the largest life insurance company in New York”. Danny waves off Vlad shocked expression, “as for the suit, well tricking people out of their money is quite lucrative. Though running the entire illegal drug trade helps too”. Fenton slides off the desk, walks around to Vlad’s side and bends forward so their faces are next to each other, “your pet seemed quite eager to please you, thought that I could help with the whole distribution of your little drug. Which is quite true and I do fully intend to do just that. Didn’t really turn out so well for him though, judging by the date on the calendar he’s probably dead by now”. At this point, Vlad gets up and puts some distance between the two of them, while Fenton puts his hands in his pockets and smiles. “If it makes you feel any better the Dresker pets didn’t fair any better. Phantom got to see that for himself”, Fenton laughs as he steps closer to Vlad, “funny thing?! He thinks you’re the one who did that! He’s genuinely concerned you went too far”. Vlad finally speaks up as Fenton shakes his head, grinning, “you’re not Daniel”. Earning a single laugh from Fenton as he tilts his head back, “Oh but I am, I’m full Fenton and he’s full Phantom. The only reason I’m here is because he can’t get through the shield, being full ghost and all. It’s so nice to be needed, not so nice for you though”. Fenton slowly takes off his suit jacket, folds it and smooths it out as he lays it over the back of a chair. Speaking while taking a few long strides towards Vlad, letting his height and muscles show, 

“But I’d think you’d be proud, one half of your little badger manipulating the other half. I turned out pretty damn good at chess”. Fenton has Vlad backed up against a wall, nearly touching him and towering over the skinny older man. “He hardly even knows about the drug, just the nanobots. Doesn’t know that you need both. That the nanobots give a person control over anyone with the drug in them. I sure do though and made sure he didn’t”. 

Vlad phases through the wall and appears behind Fenton, “so that must mean you’re all human then, meaning you’re sorely outmatched here. I’m guessing you want to strike a deal then. Though boy, you should know by now that threats are wasted on me, I know you too well for that”. Fenton turns around casually and grins at Vlad, “you’re right about the human thing. Perfectly normal human living a perfectly normal human life. Your pet was pretty interested in setting up a deal for you, so what makes you think I’m looking to strike a deal with the old man himself?”. Fenton nonchalantly picks at his fingernails not even looking at Plasmius while Plasmius furrows his brows, “a normal human can hardly do anything to me and again you’re all hot air, like always. Why else would you be here?”. 

“All those dead little pets of yours, strung up like puppets, would have to disagree. I don’t do people’s dirty work Vlad, people do it for me. And you will too, you’ll fall in line like a good little dog. Though all I really need from you is for you to be dead”, Fenton smirks as Vlad lunges to grab him. “Your jokes have gotten weak, Daniel”, just before Vlad manages to touch him Fenton laughs. “Oh no, I wouldn’t do that if I were you”, Vlad grabs him anyway and gets promptly shocked. Fenton kicks the downed halfa part way across the floor with a smirk, “Now that wasn’t very smart of you, was it?”. Vlad gets up and glares with a smirk, “I don’t have to touch you to hurt you, you know this so what will you do now; chess player”. Fenton grins and speaks laced with venom, “ooo I’ve earned my own nickname, how special”. Fenton goes and sits in Vlad’s chair before continuing, “well I could just let Phantom in, that was his plan after all. But that would make it kind of hard to get what I want, now wouldn’t it? Well, not really I guess. I already had your little drug so the only other thing I really needed was the nanobots, well that and the tech plus the resources to make more. On that note, you really shouldn’t underestimate humans so much”. His statement is accented by a sudden explosion down in the lab. 

As Vlad spins around facing the direction of the explosion Fenton springs, instantly landing a punch clean to the back of Vlad’s head. That combined with the belt electrocuting him sends him to the floor. Fenton waste no time in slamming his steel-toed dress shoe into his chin, sending Vlad’s head slamming into the wall. “You know I’m impressed that your little nanobots will not only strengthen a halfa but also give a regular human ghost powers, I think I’ll find that quite useful”, Danny says as his footsteps glide towards Vlad. Who quickly manages to phase through the floor, reappearing by his desk looking a little worse for wear. At the sight of Fenton turning his head to him with a playful smile, “unfortunately for you, it won’t be very useful to a deadman”. Vlad, officially deeply concerned for his own safety, slams his hand on the shield deactivation button.  

 

Phantom leans on the shield as he waits, “jeez, Vlad must be getting better at hiding things. Or at least that’s what I hope is taking him”. When he suddenly falls backwards as the shield is deactivated, “spoke too soon I guess”. Phantom launches himself off the ground straight through the front doors and starts his search of the house. Not clueing in that he should have gone to the office first. 

 

Fenton laughs, “not really sure that’s going to help you, old man. We’re both Danny’s after all, and you’re the arch enemy. Pretty easy to see who he’ll believe, if he makes it here quick enough anyways”. Vlad shoots a couple of ectoblasts at Fenton, but Fenton never did fall out of practice. Easily dogging the blasts, he throws a chair at Vlad’s face and immediately jumps at him. By the time the chair is no longer blocking Vlad’s sight, Fenton’s fist collides with his face. “I’m definitely fine with things getting handsy!”, Fenton chuckles as he pulls out the plasma cutter; which just so happens to also be made to cut through ectoplasm. “Phantom might get a kick out of this! A plasma cutter for Plasmius!”, Vlad flies across the room and glares at the crude tool before firing at both it and Fenton. Fenton rolls out of the way quite easily though and kicks a globe at him, Vlad simply flies backwards a bit to avoid it, “you’re wasting your time! You can’t get me long distance and you know it!”. Fenton laughs and reveals the ectogun but instead of grabbing it he pushes a button on the belt and the wall behind Vlad explodes. Sending Vlad flying across the room and landing right next to Fenton, who promptly hacks off his legs with the plasma cutter. 

 

Phantom snaps his head to the left as he hears an explosion and screaming, “Oh Phantom no, is Vlad trying to blow him up?!”. Turning he bolts towards the office, by the time he gets there and phases in. He’s met by the sight of an unconscious Vlad missing his legs and what looks like a weird skinny blow torch in his eye socket. With Fenton holding his shirt with one hand, punching him on the plasma-cutter-free side of his face with the other hand. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!”, Phantom yells, as he is too startled to do anything other than float a few inches in. 

 

At hearing Phantoms voice, Fenton drops Vlad in a heap on the floor. He turns to face Phantom and steps sideways away from Vlad and towards Phantom, blood and ectoplasm splattered all over him. “I could say I used whatever I could find to fend off a psychopathic halfa, but that would be a pretty pointless lie”, Fenton chuckles as he wipes his hands off on his pants. Finding that, since they’re already covered in gore, they aren’t sufficiently cleaning his heads off; he bends down and picks up one of Vlad’s books. Tearing out a few pages to clean his fingers and palms. While Phantom gapes at him, “did you? Did you attack him?!”. Fenton laughs cruelly, “Oh come on Phantom what did you expect, child? You were always the good one, I well”, Fenton chuckles as he pulls out an unusual gun with a faint glow, “I was always the liar”.

Fenton lazily points the gun and shoots Vlad’s slumped body, in the head; never even taking his eyes off Phantom. “WHAT THE HELL!”, Phantom cries as he shoots himself towards Vlad. Fenton shoots him again purely because Phantom had the audacity to question his actions. “You can leave now if you want, he won’t be doing anything anymore. Though I must say, we really are the best friends we’ve ever had”, is all Fenton has to say to Phantom, as Vlad’s heart stops.

**End.**


	18. Goo And A Letterman Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: the-trash-prince  
> Prompt: Danny gets stuck in human form, but can still use his ghost powers. Now he has to find a way to disguise himself while still protecting his town.  
> Summary: Danny finally has to cosplay as himself while trying and failing to seem like a regular human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply.  
> Let Danny say fuck

 

“Oh hey would you look at that. Isn’t this just dandy. I absolutely love it. Just fabulous”, Danny grumbles as he repeatedly tries and fails to transform into Phantom while staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Eventually tossing his hands up he opts to head back to his room.

Grumbling as he goes to fetch his hey-look-it’s-Phantom emergency box. Complete with a well-made jumpsuit, white wig, green contacts and sunglasses. “Honestly, I’m amazed it took 4 years for this bullshit to happen”, he doesn’t even bother trying it all on, knowing full well it all already fits. He tried it all on as soon as he got it all. “My glow is the only thing I can’t replicate, but of all the things why would anyone notice that”, he slips his replica jumpsuit on and then puts his regular clothing over top. Green wife beater, black military pants, black leather jacket and white doc martins. He opts for full black gloves rather than his usual fingerless gloves, to hide his white jumpsuit gloves. Looking himself over in the bedroom mirror, “yeah this'll do”. He shoves the wig and sunglasses in his bag, “it’s not like I can speed put on contacts so just my sunglasses will have to do for any emergency changing”. With that he hops down the stairs to have a quick breakfast before heading to school. On his bus ride there, because it’s just not worth the risk or effort to “change”, he thinks back on how this utter crap came to be. 

 

—flashback—

“Why don’t you give it a rest boxy? This is what? The eighth time today? Do I really have to keep shipping you off?”, Danny sighs as he shoots yet another ectoblast at The Box Ghost. “NEVER GHOST BOY! FOR MY FEARSOME MIGHT SHALL HAUNT YOU ALL!”, The Box Ghost shouts as he throws three boxes at Danny, which Danny easily dodges. Floating sideways, Danny sighs into his hand as he uncaps his thermos, “you need a time out”, as he sucks The Box Ghost in yet again. Not even two seconds after tucking his thermos away he gets coated in green goo. “What in the-”, he gets cut off by Jack excitedly yelling. “Look Mads! I got him!”, Maddie runs up and hugs him before speaking while Danny mutters “Oh fuck”. 

“Congrats honey! Now that filthy ectoplasmic scum can’t bother Amity any more! It won’t even be able to leave the GZ!”, Danny barely hears the end of Maddie’s praising of Jack as he just fucking runs; realising he’s turned back to Fenton unintentionally. He dashes inside a bathroom praying to all high hells that the goo covered his appearance, “holy shit, thank Phantom”. Danny pants as he starts wiping off all the goo. “Well either this doesn’t work or its not supposed to hurt. Which is hella weird for my parents”, shaking his head, he gives himself a pat-down making sure nothing looks wrong. “Ok...other than suddenly transforming, nothing is off. Like at all”, sticking his head out the bathroom, he looks around before ducking into an alley. Peaking around the corner he sees his parents following the trail of goo muttering all the while.

 “I just don’t get it Jack, the ghost boy should have dissolved from that?”

“And I’m sure all the calculations were right! Maybe that one really is different from all the others?”

“That’s the only explanation we’ve got, for now”

Danny watches his mother shake her head as the couple head back to the RV, “they were tying to dissolve me?”. Blinking a couple times he gives himself another pat down, this time looking for even a hint of melting. “Well I guess I’ll chalk this up to the wonders of being a halfa, for now”, he opts to just walk home because he really doesn’t want to risk any possible melting. 

He’s feeling pretty darn good by the time he gets home, so he decides fuck it and tries transforming in his room. Watching himself in the bedroom mirror and still looking completely human, “well fuck me sideways. Fuck me up and down, side to side, and against a wall”. Shaking his head, “well hopefully I can sleep this off, maybe I just need to recharge”. With that he flops down for a nights, hopefully peaceful, rest. 

—return to the present—

 

He’s done his reminiscing by the time he’s at school. Walking up to his locker he sees both Sam and Tucker waiting for him, “well hello guys, isn’t today just fucking peachy”. Sam raises her eyebrow while Tucker snickers, “what happened to you dude? Waking on the wrong side of the GZ? Skulker steal your favourite blankets?”. Sam smirks, “Lunchlady steal all your cereal, again?”. Danny groans and slams his head into his locker before opening it, muttering all the while, “I fucking wish, I got doused in goo stuff and now”. Danny finishes his statement by pulling his shirt collar down enough for them to see his replica suit. “Dude, what? That’s got to be the backup, otherwise you’re are scary fast with hair dye. So what you can’t change? Dude that bites”, Danny groans even louder as he nods, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, after showing them the wig and glasses inside, since he needs to keep it with him for now.

Sam sighs, “well do you even know if you can still use any of your frying Pan stuff?”. Danny shrugs and rubs his neck awkwardly, “I guess that would be a good idea to check but my thermos is fine. So if I got to then I got to”. Sam shakes her head, “just use a damn wrist ray you idiot. Where’d the goo even come from?”. Danny groans again as they start heading to class, “parents, who else? Apparently, it was supposed to dissolve ghosts. Stuff didn’t even sting”. Danny looks around quickly and decides to just shoot Kwan’s laces with an ectobeam. After looking quite content with himself he blows imaginary smoke off his fingertip at Sam, who rolls her eyes at him before snickering, “well look at the bright side then Danny, at least you can still use your powers”. Danny smacks a hand on his chest in annoyance, “Yeah well now I have to go around pulling a damn superman if shit happens during the day”. Tucker scoffs at him and glares judgingly, “dude, learn your superheroes. I’m pretty sure you’ll be putting on, not taking off a pair of glasses”. Danny rolls his eyes as he takes his seat in front of Tucker, “fine, Spider-Man, happy?”. Tucker gives a smug nod as Mr. Lancer walks in. While Danny mutters under his breath, “Oh go eat grass, Tuck”. 

 

It doesn’t take Danny long to realise there’s a bit of a problem, well more of a problem than there already was. As he’s noticing that he keeps having to force himself not to straight up float above his chair, instead of staying sitting in it. By the time first class is over he’s heard basically nothing in lue of focusing on not being a floaty boy and outing himself, which he failed at multiple times but went unnoticed. “So uh, I think this is even more of straight up piss and litter than I thought”, Danny groans to Sam and Tucker. “You aren’t going to just straight up suddenly change in class are you?”, Sam is more genuinely worried now. Danny shakes his head, “I don’t think so but I actually had to force myself not to float. Like how it is when I am frying Pan”. Tucker slaps Danny on the chest, “dude, maybe that shit like gave you full access as screaming Fan”. Danny glares at Tucker, “I fucking hope not Tuck, using shit is way too easy and basically second nature as frying Pan. It’ll be almost as bad as when I first got this shit but with more floating and at full strength”. Sam groans but also snickers a bit, “well hopefully everyone’s just as oblivious as 4 years ago”. As Tucker and Danny sits down for their second class, Danny mutters, “with my luck? Fuck that”. 

 

Again, Danny spends most of the class focusing on not floating and being in general paranoid that his eyes might change colour. He, however, doesn’t get to do this through third class, as his ghost sense goes off half way through. “Oh fuck me, this is just fucking perfect. If this is boxy I will end him”, Danny mutters to himself as he just straight up walks out of class. He stopped bothering putting his hand up or asking to go, 2 years ago; he’d just leave whenever. Much to the annoyance of teachers but they knew he would leave anyway, so this was less of a distraction for the people who actually wanted to be there. Lancer was the only one who even still bothered to write down his sudden leaving, tardies or skipped classes, as he was the only who didn’t consider Danny a lost cause. 

Once out of class Danny books it to the bathroom and speed changes, ripping off his clothing and phasing them into the ceiling. Yanking on the glasses and wig, he easily floats through the ceiling. Looking around he finds its Technus, “alright, I guess you’re my outlet for aggression on this fucking fine day”. Technus can see that Danny is not in the best mood but also notices his lack of glow, “ha! Ghost child you are weakened! You do not posses your healthy glow! But I Technus! Suffer no such weakness! For I-”, Technus is cut off as Danny just punches him in the face. “Hot tip techy, I’m never weak!”, Danny jeers as he ectoblasts apart the old computer Technus is holding, which he's sure is a discarded one from the library. Technus looks at his hands sadly before shouting, “it is no matter ghost child! For I will-”. Getting cut off again as he didn’t even see Danny float up to him and shoot him point blank. “You really should use your eyes”, Danny sighs as he sucks in Technus. 

Danny shakes the thermos as he floats back into the bathroom, “well thank Phantom that was fast, and look at that! Totally god damn empty bathroom, nice”. Danny gets his stuff and changes back, but opts to just sit in the bathroom since there’s only 5 minutes left of class. He decides it’s probably best to test each of his not super destructive powers, to make sure they all work and to what level. “And that’s body manipulation. Well I’m not sure if I should be pleased or annoyed. All my powers seem to be functioning at full Phantom strength”, rubbing his eyes, “which while great for ghost fights, is not great for seeming like a normal fucking human”. Groaning he gets up and walks to the mirror just before the bell rings. Focusing his eyes, he tried to make them green with no luck, “well damn, still stuck with glasses it seems”. Tossing his hands up he phases out the bathroom door, stops and blinks, “Oh fuck”. Looking around he quickly determines no one saw shit and heads to his fourth class before lunch. 

 

By fourth class, he’s feeling rather wiped, “so I’ve learned trying to force myself to be fucking regular while all frying Pan is not god damn fun”. Tucker chuckles as Danny slams his head against the table, “pretty sure you’re screaming Fan dude”. Which earns him an ectobeam to the knee, as Danny mutters into the table, “outside of looks, no I am not, might as well be frying Pan dressed up as screaming Fan”. Danny then snickers into the table, “I’m literally cosplaying myself, in two different ways”.

“Well if it isn’t Fentit? What you need your mommy to sing you a bedtime story so you can have a little nap?”, Dash comes up jeering, but Danny is just not having it so he doesn’t even bother lifting his head up as he flips Dash off. “Wow, you really do need a nap. Maybe this’ll help”, Dash goes to drop a textbook on Danny’s head but Danny straight up grabs Dash’s arm and strong man flings him over the table. All the while never even lifting his head up or moving anything other than one arm/hand, “I didn’t break him right?”. Sam and Tucker pat him on the shoulders, “all you broke was his ego. Which honestly should be shattered at this point”. Tucker nods, agreeing with Sam, “yeah with the number of times you’ve completely owned him, you’d think he’d give up”. Tucker looks down at Dash as he gets up and grumbles. As Dash walks away Danny can hear him bitterly mutter, “Why doesn’t freak turd just try out for football already”. 

 

Thankfully, there isn’t anymore ghost that day as the final bell sounds. Meeting Sam and Tucker by his locker, “so let me guess, you want both of us to come over, help you figure out what slimed you and how to undo it?”. Danny slowly turns his head and gives Sam an over the top no-fucking-shit face. As Star approaches the trio, “ok, I don’t know what your deal is but the boys egos are too far up their asses so I’m just going to ask you”, the trio waits as Star stops inspecting her nails and puts a hand on on her hip before continuing. “Football try-outs are tomorrow, you are clearly packing muscle so be there, kay?”, Danny blinks a few times before responding. “Uh I ain’t much of a sports guy and do you seriously think I know the first thing about that”, Star shrugs as she walks off. Waving and looking over her shoulder, “just be there, doesn’t matter if you don’t know shit”. Once she’s out of sight Danny tilts his head back and groans, “Oh come on, I get it, but come on”. Tucker snickers as he pats his flat but not muscular stomach, “ah the joys of not being completely fucking ripped”. Sam smiles somewhat sympathetic, “I’m amazed it took them so long, you’re over 7 foot and a literal wall of muscle that knows no fear”. Danny throws his hands up, “except one fear! The fear of being caught, which will be kind of hard to avoid if I fucking break someone in a damn game!”. Sam and Tucker can’t help but laugh at their friends distress as they leave school. 

 

They are treated by Maddie as soon as they get to Danny’s, “well hello kids! Always a pleasure to have you over. You’ll have to mind the mess though,  we’re trying to figure out why the Fenton gooster didn’t work”. The three nod as they step over a couple screwdrivers on the floor. “Uh so since there’s such a mess what is it this time?”, Danny asks as he recognises the odd rooster-shaped gun as the one that shot him. He’s gotten a lot better over the years to make it a point to know what anything new is. “Well it was supposed to dissolve ghosts, sweetie. Make it so they can’t hold a physical form and thus can’t leave the GZ. But that didn’t seem to happen with Phantom”, Maddie shakes her head confused before continuing, “but don’t you worry sweetie we’ll find away to keep those scum from coming here”.

Danny gives an awkward nod as the three go to his bedroom, “well shit, no way I can get my hands on it or it’s plans if they’re working on it”. Tucker taps his chin thoughtfully as Sam turns on the tv loud enough that they won’t be overheard, “well I think it’s safe to say you can’t be frying Pan because your ectoform or ghost form can’t physically manifest. Which is probably causing all your frying Pan ectoplasm to be more intermingled or whatever in you”. Danny groans as he flops on his bed, “which hopefully only comes with the negative side effect of having complete access to my ghost everything while still being screaming Fan”. Sam nods a bit worried, “it’s probably best you don’t stay like this for long. Who knows what else could happen from you being all half dissolved”. Danny nods as the three set to work trying to figure out how to get either the plans or the gun.

 

Eventually, they settle on getting them to chase Phantom and hoping they leave everything else behind, like they usually do when caught up in the hunt. “Whelp, this will either be really stupid or you guys have an hour”, with that Danny gets changed, contacts included, and flies out the wall. Making a point to fly right past the kitchen window, “look Mads he can even still fly! Maybe if we trap him we can figure out why?”, Maddie shrugs as she followers her excitable husband out the door. Even Sam and Tucker hear her mutter, “I’m pretty sure he’s uncatchable, untraceable and possibly immune to every anti-ghost thing at this point”. The two wait all of five minutes before racing over to the gun and plans, looking them over with feverish haste. Doesn’t take Tucker long to smirk, “well this won’t actually be all that hard though Danny is going to be pretty peeved”. Sam looks up from the gun she is intentionally rigging to not work, “let me guess, he’s stuck for a while?”.

Tucker nods just as Danny phases up through the floor, “you two better have shit because for once in my life I have the unfortunate pleasure of sports in the morning. And sleep is a thing, so?”. Tucker and Sam make quick work of putting everything back as they found it and bolting upstairs with Danny as Tucker talks, “it’s fixable dude, probably take me an hour at best. Just need a few things from the lab but dude, it’s gonna take sometime to put your ghostliness back together”. Danny groans has he grabs Tucker and phases them into the lab, “well explain and grab shit. How long we talking?”. Tucker quickly moves around the room gathering random things, hoping to be out of here before the Fenton’s come home, “three days, then you’ll be all Phantom again. Well not all, just half; your norm. Till then”, Tucker gestures at the floating Danny dressed up as Phantom, “this”. Danny groans again as he phases Tucker back upstairs. Tucker’s already half done what looks like a cocktail drink by the time the Fenton’s get back. 

 

Tucker has to hide the thing when Maddie comes up and offers them some cookies, “I know you kids are nearly grown but everyone has room for cookies and you two should really head home soon”. The three all thank Maddie as she leaves. The cookies are pretty much all gone by the time Tucker is done, “dude, shits done man. Can’t tell if it tastes good though, so fucking cheers man”. Danny groans as he basically just shoots it, “yeah that was not horrible but I’d rather not. Really I’d rather not with all this”. Sam snickers, “ah the life of a halfa who won’t man up and tell his family”. Earning a glare from Danny as they say their goodbyes, “and Danny dude, you know we will be there. Watching you likely scare some freshmen and break something”. Danny just grumbles as he heads to bed. 

 

Danny gets exactly an hour and a half of sleep before his ghosts sense wakes him up. “Oh for fucks sake”, Danny mutters as he throws on his wig and glasses, flying out the window. 

It is once again, Technus, “dude why?”. Technus spreads his arms out as he summons a swarm of electronic dogs to attack Danny. “Well this is just roof”, Danny spins sideways and then promptly gets his glasses knocked off by a dog. He just sadly watches them fall and get crushed by the wave of dogs, “well shit, dog shit”. By the time Danny has dealt with Technus, again, he’s missing bits of his hair on top of the ruined glasses. Flying lazily into his bed, he doesn’t even bother with pjs. 

 

The first thing Danny does in the morning is check over his powers and try to transform, “Yup, still the same utter bullshit. I lowkey want to fucking die”. Grumbling all the while he puts on basically the same thing as yesterday, having never even taken off his duplicate jumpsuit. “I’m going to have to hide all this shit in the locker room ceiling, pretty sure trying to wear a jumpsuit under gym clothes would be grade A dumb”, Danny shakes his head and hopes that like usual there are no ghosts early morning. Heading downstairs for a quick waffle, Jack spots him, “well you’re up early son, reason?”. Danny shrugs as he puts in the waffles to cook, “pretty much got forced into football tryouts because I’m just too nice to say no when asked, apparently”. Jack beams and pats Danny on the back, “well I can’t say I’m surprised, you’re built for it. I also can’t say I know how you became so muscular”. Danny chuckles, sticking the waffles in his mouth as he leaves; leaving Jack to contemplate Danny’s fitness alone.  

 

Tucker and Sam are two of many people sitting in the stands watching hopefuls and one not-so-hopeful tryout. Danny promptly changes out of his jumpsuit and puts everything into the ceiling; changing into shorts, black under armour leggings, runners and keeping his green wife beater on. Danny knows he’ll get some surprises looks because no ever really sees him uncovered at all, “I’d look fucking stupid if I went out in a fucking leather jacket”. 

Unsurprisingly Danny is the tallest and most filled out guy there, he also does indeed get stared at. Overhearing Dash, who’s scouting the talent, “well damn he actually showed and Christ he’s more muscular then I thought. I’ll have to tell Kwan to thank Star”. The coach yells for everyone to shut up and listen, “all right you scraps of meat, to be frank we need anyone who is capable of actually doing anything and taking hit. So if you aren’t practically dead you’re on the team”. Danny can’t help but snicker and mutter, “I came here half dead”. The coach smirks, “then maybe you’ll take hits better”, then turning to everyone she points behind her and shouts, “now run 40-yards!”. Danny is mildly surprised at it being such a short distance but he can’t say he really cares, “the only reason I’m even putting any effort here is cause it’s my last year and I was asked more or less nicely”. Though he is practically chanting “don’t do anything ghostly”, in his head the entire time. Surprising no one really, except some freshmen, Danny finishes first and doesn’t even look like he’s ran anything at all. As he stands there and gives a lazy yawn, while stretching his arms out a bit. Dash can’t help but stare at the arms that had just yesterday flipped over a damn table, “I seriously want to know how the fuck that happened”.

The test for athletic ability and agility go pretty much the same, Danny doing everything with ease and feeling almost kind of sad at how easy it is. If anything he’s found focusing on not just straight up flying his way over obstacles to be harder. By the time they get to hitting and throwing ability, half have been cut. Danny can’t help but mutter, “ok this is sad, I’m not even striving to get accepted and these guys who are, can’t do shit”. Danny is then reminded how damn good the coaches hearing is, as she replies to him, “yup, it’s the same every year. But if I remember correctly, you used to be one of the worst”. Danny blinks, a little surprised to get a response and praise, before shrugging, “have you seen my dad? I got his height but not his diet”. The coach slams him on the back, “nonsense! You don’t get muscles from genetics! Whatever it is you do, keep doing it”. Danny smirks at this, knowing full well he never will stop. While the coach goes back to addressing the whole, much smaller, group, “all right pipsqueaks and people with actual potential! Time to see if you take a hit or actual throw shit!”. Danny is honestly nervous for this because he’s almost certain he’ll break something or someone. “Now because we have shit for money, you get no tackle bots. So you’ll just be tackling into each other, if you’re going to die leave school property”, which again makes Danny snicker. “Little too late for that”. 

 

Thankfully for the other students, the coach isn’t a complete sadist and pairs Danny up against the other largest guy there. Danny feels rather sorry for the guy because if he can take rockets to the face and hundred foot falls into cement, there’s really not anything this eleventh grader can do. Danny, however, feels less sorry when the ass opens his mouth, “you’re that freak Fenton kid, what you going to do? Ball your eyes out as soon as someone slaps you? Muscle don’t mean shit when taking a hit”. Danny officially feels like being a bit of an ass to this guy so he lifts up his shirt, revealing the peppering of scars on his torso; “pal, I’ll be impressed if I feel the impact at all”. Even Dash manages to catch a glimpse of some of the scarring, “does Fenton fight or some shit? Because seriously, how the fuck did that happen”. As the coach blows her whistle, Danny has to physically restrain himself from straight punching the guy or shooting him, as he charges at Danny. Danny charges back only seconds after, since he’s more focused on not blowing the kids head off than charging. Unsurprisingly, the other dude gets promptly slammed into the ground. Danny blinks a little, he’s not used to opponents going down so easily, turning around, “seriously? That’s it? Okay...”.

The now embarrassed guy attempts to punch Danny in the stomach to at least save a little face, “dude, do you want fucking pain or something?”. Is all Danny has to say as the guy promptly yanks his hand backs and shakes it out from the impact, which Danny didn’t even flinch from. A couple other guys around start laughing but the coach gets an idea, she wants to see just what this once punny kid could take. “I want all of you to tackle Fenton, if you make him go down you’re on the team”, with that everyone’s eyes light up as they turn on Danny. Danny though a little off guard isn’t really bothered, he’s pretty sure a bunch of High-schoolers is easier than a bunch of ghosts. He’s completely right, as he lifts the last guy still trying, up with his peck and flings him off. Rubbing his neck, “Uh, yeah, sorry, not happening”. Tucker and Sam laugh their asses off from the benches, pretty well positive that Danny’s idea of human levels of strength is completely skewed. 

One of the guys shakes his head at the built as hell Fenton kid, “pal, you could crush a man’s head and never notice it”. Danny rubs his neck and shrugs, “you’re not wrong”. Dash comes up all excited and friendly for once, “Why the hell have you been holding out on us, Fenton?”. Danny just glares, “because you guys are dicks? And never asked? Sports ain’t my thing anyways”. The coach shakes her head, “even if you couldn’t throw for shit you’d be worth having to protect those who can throw and to tackle the enemy”. Danny just shrugs, “you’re not wrong but, like, I’ll be more focused on not breaking someone than winning”. Dash rolls his eyes, “that would just teach them not to mess with you? Why wouldn’t you exert that kind of power?”. Earning a harsh glare from Danny, “because I’m not like you and I’m actually a good guy”. Dash just grunts at this as the coach snaps for everyone to start throwing balls. 

When it’s Danny’s turn he has to focus on throwing the ball and not an ectoblast, he does end up ectoburning the ball though, “well shit, hopefully no one questions that”. No one actually does and with that everything is wrapped up and Danny, surprising no one, makes the cut. 

Danny joins up with Sam and Tucker for class as he waves bye to what is essentially his teammates now. “So I’m definitely still fucked up, but no one seemed to catch the burnt ball so whatever. Not my fucking problem anymore, now I’m going to get changed before my luck runs out”, the two snicker at him as he heads to the lockers. 

Danny manages to get his shit and change uninterrupted, but as he’s going to leave Kwan suddenly appears, “dude, that was sick! We’re so going to pummel literally everyone! Anyways, we already made you a jacket because we’re not as stupid as Dash seems”. Danny shakes his head as Kwan leaves, though realising he froze some of the ground when Kwan came out of nowhere, “really? Oh, come on”. Danny quickly melts the ice before heading out and at the sight of the jacket he’s caring, Sam and Tucker’s snickering returns. 

Danny just rolls his eyes at them but knows full well it would be insulting to not wear the thing. So he does change into it when no ones looking, “this looks fucking weird on me, I am impressed it actually fits though”. Sam smacks his arm, “well don’t set it on fire too soon, I doubt they want to replace it every week”. 

First class goes pretty well the same until one of the football players that didn’t watch tryouts thinks Danny’s jacket wasn’t earned, “why you wearing that freak? Think you’ll get accepted just by wearing one?”. Danny just glares down at the boy from his seat, “something tells me you weren’t there, if you really want the story just talk to Kwan. He gave me the jacket”. The dude clearly doesn’t believe him and actually goes to grab Danny, which he reacts to on instinct. Grabbing the guys arm and yanking him to the ground, ectoburning the guys jacket and his own gloves in the process. This gets the teachers attention as she snaps for both of them to sit down. Danny mutters to himself, “huh, didn’t get in trouble. Power of the jacket I guess...god that is so elitists”. However, that was not why, as Danny soon finds out. 

As soon as class is over the teacher asks to talk to him, Danny mutters as he walks up, “well fuck me”. The teacher looks Danny straight in the eyes and asks, “care to explain what was up with your eyes?”. Danny just blinks a couple times, “Uh what?”. The teacher shakes his head, “they were green and glowing. I know there’s some crazy shit at your house so I’ll assume that’s why. But I’d like an actual answer”. Danny blinks again and mutters “oh fuck, of all the shit times for something to come back to my more or less normal” in his head, “hotdogs literally come to life sometimes, so you pretty well said the explanation. Ectocontamination just shows more if someone’s angry or startled”. The teacher simply nods and waves Danny off. Third period doesn’t go much better as he accidentally freezes and explodes a bunch of test tubes. Resulting in multiple girls screaming and running out, a couple of dudes yelp. “Mr. Fenton, I would prefer if only ghosts caused explosions, not my students too”, at which Danny just rubs his neck sheepishly. After that he completely misses the rest of school as he has to pull another emergency Phantom switch. 

 

“Seriously Skulker, what is that? An overgrown hacksaw?”, Danny shakes his head at the unusual and kind of disappointing weapon. Skulker grins as he makes a move for Danny but Danny easily bats away the weapon, however Skulker promptly knocks him on the side of the head. Knocking his wig off which Danny madly scrambles for, “dude, not the hair. For once I actually give a shit about it”. Skulker just stares at him and tilts his head to the side, “ok I know you have not been wearing a wig for the past years, so what?”. Danny shrugs, “parents trying to dissolve ghosts again. So now I get the fun of cosplaying my fucking self. Horray for me!”. Skulker shakes his head and continues his assault, which has gained some onlookers; namely the Fenton’s. 

“How in the hell? It looks as if he was  completely unaffected?”, Jack shakes his head but Maddie slaps his arms excitedly. “No Jack! He’s not glowing! And he’s wearing sunglasses! We must have done something! No clue what though”, Maddie shakes her as she prepares the second model of the gun. “I would really like to know why all our stuff stops working right after using it on Phantom too. It’s really annoying to have to start building duplicates”, Maddie shakes her head while her husband smiles. “At least we know this one works! Tested it on some of those ectopusses!”, he finishes speaking just as Skulker and Danny both get drenched. 

“OH COME THE FUCK ON!”, Danny snaps angrily at the goo before shouting at Skulker. “Don’t get this shit on you! You fucking tin man! Thermos now!”, Skulker promptly just follows Danny’s orders because he’s learned to tell when Danny’s not fucking around. “You’re parents are a problem ghost child!”, Skulker yells as Danny sucks him in. Danny stares down at his confused parents, who really just want to know why nothing works on him, he then throws his hands up in the air angrily as he goes to sulk in a tree. 

“Fuck my entire existence, fuck my life and fuck my death”, after Danny knows Tucker will be home he flies straight into the boy’s bedroom, arms crossed. 

“Sweet fucking Plasmius dude!”, Tucker yelps as he jumps off his bed and then throws a towel at the goo-covered Danny. “Care to take. One fucking guess what this is Tuck? Just one fucking guess?”, Danny just lets the towel smack into his face not even attempting to catch it. Tucker just sighs and digs up a second batch of the cocktail, “looks like your parents have finally learned the rules of making goddamn backups”. Danny just mutters as he cleans himself off, “this is the worst joke of my half-life”. Tucker chuckles as Danny flies home, knowing full well the wig and costume will have to be washed all night. 

 

As soon as Danny gets home he goes straight to the bath and tosses everything in, “thank Phantom I got the expensive kind, this shit I can actually clean”. Lifting the cleaned off suit he shakes his head at it, “it’s been two days and this thing is already shredded, how the fuck is it going to last three more fucking days”. With a new appreciation for his real suits natural healing, Danny promptly goes to bed.

 

Danny’s morning starts out pretty good, he’s well rested and all dressed. As Danny goes to have breakfast, however, his dad barges in with the once again fixed Fenton gooster. “Why does that look like a rooster anyways?”, Danny can’t help but be curious. His dad shrugs, “that’s just what happened son, no need to question creative genius”. With that Jack slams the device on the table causing it to accidentally go off and coat Danny, once again, in goo. Danny sits there with his mouth open about to take a bit of his sandwich, he slowly closes his mouth and puts the sandwich gently on his plate. Danny starts out speaking slowly and calmly, “dad, I mean this with all love and affection. But, could you, stop, FUCKING SPRAYING ME WITH GOO!”, Danny’s sudden angry shout makes Jack jump. Jack blinks at Danny as Danny slowly pulls out his phone, who’s more focused on not crushing it than Jack’s reaction, “hey Tuck, do you, by chance, HAVE A THIRD FUCKING ONE!”. Jack again jumps, not used to ever seeing anger from his son unless it’s Christmas. 

Danny snaps his phone closed slowly, wipes off his sandwich and eats it while glaring daggers at the rooster-shaped gun. Jack stands there watching his clearly pissed off son angrily eat a sandwich, not even bothering to wipe off the goo. “Uh, could I maybe clean your jacket and shirt off? Also, it’s uh, awesome you made the team”, Danny glares harder at the gun, and puts down what’s left of his sandwich. “Fuck it, sure thing, just don’t fucking spray me with goo, fuck me, just like fuck all of me”, Danny just straight up makes his stuff intangible falling off onto the floor, with his clean but ripped replica jumpsuit clearly visible. Danny doesn’t even acknowledge his stunned dad, as he angrily finishes his sandwich. Getting up slowly he puts his plate in the dishwasher, slowly turning to his dad who’s starting to come out of shock, “welcome to the joke of the century”. 

**End.**


	19. You Can’t Keep A Phantom In Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: UnluckyAlis  
> Prompt: After getting hit by his parent’s newest invention, Danny discovers he is trapped in Phantom form and can’t change back.   
> Summary: Danny is hard on peoples brains and he’s not ok with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild angst

“Uh dude, what the fuck are you doing?”, Tucker asks as he and Sam walk up to Danny Phantom, not Fenton, opening his locker door. Danny turns to them, “my parents happened that’s what, this is the last semester of school and I’ve decided I’m just fucking done. But you know what’s fucked? No one has even batted a damn eyelash, no double takes; nothing. Not even Valerie has called me out”. Sam and Tucker look around the hallway and notice that he’s right, “Wow, this is kind of sad actually”. Danny nods at Sam, “I don’t even know if they just think I’m in costume for no reason or if I have some weirdass affect on people”. 

Danny flings his bag over his shoulder and the trio walk to class. On the way there Dash walks up, “hey Fen-”, Dash cuts himself off as he tilts his head at Danny. Blinking a few times and shaking his head, Dash just walks away. “Ok what the fuck”, Danny flat out glares at Dash’s back as he goes up to Dash. Stepping in front of Dash, “did you have a fucking aneurism or something, Dash?”. Dash shrugs awkwardly, “I don’t know dude, I just really don’t want to hit you now. Somethings up with you I think”. Danny just gapes at Dash as he walks off, turning to Tucker, “you have got to be fucking me”. Tucker just shrugs as they rush off to class. 

 

Lancer looks at Danny only once as he enters, he raises an eyebrow but shakes his head. Danny at this point just wants someone to damn call him out, so he doesn’t even bother grounding himself; just floats a bit above his chair and lets his hair float about. By the end of class Danny is just writing his notes with telekinesis instead of his hands, while Tucker and Sam both gape at both him and the rest of the class. As the bell rings Tucker leans over Danny’s shoulder, “dude what?”. Danny shrugs, “I really have no fucking clue dude, but I am so taking to Mr. Lancer. That guy won’t lie to me and he honestly is rather trustworthy”. Sam sighs as she drags Tucker out, “well whatever’s going on, it would have been nice to know this along time ago”. Danny nods at them as they go, before making his way up to Mr. Lancer.

 

“So, I know I’m not the most forthcoming student but do you have the slightest clue why the hell you and the rest of the school haven’t called me out on my appearance?”, Danny leans his hip against the teachers desk, making a show of being non-threatening. Lancer shuffles around some of his papers and studies Danny’s appearance before answering, “well, it’s hard to describe Daniel. As soon as I look away from you I just forget. Then when I am looking it’s hard to even think about it. I’m aware but not quite sure what’s going on with you. I’m curious but not enough to actually ask”. Danny shakes his head, “that’s insane, explains so damn much though”. Mr. Lancer shakes his head and blinks a bit, “now Daniel I know you have other classes as do I so, if I’ve satisfied your question you should get along”. Walking out Danny looks back at him, “Uh, thanks I guess”. 

 

Catching up with Tucker in his next class, “so dude, what’d he say?”. Danny shakes his head and laughs, “apparently he literally forgets when not looking at me and can’t even think about it when he is. Completely fucking absurd and I feel like I’m fucking mind controlling people in mass”. Tucker slaps his back, “fucking sweet man, new power!”. Danny rolls his eyes, “something tells me this isn’t new and dude, it’s fucking invasive not cool. I’m quite literally fucking with peoples heads”. Tucker just rolls his eyes as class starts. 

 

During lunch, Dash walks up to their table fully intending to dump his tray on Danny but just stops when he sees him. The trio watch as Dash opens and closes his mouth a few times and just walks away, “wow dude, anti-bully magic boy, that’s what you are”. Danny slugs him, “it’s still fucking wrong, but I won’t deny it’s handy. I seriously hope this works with my parents”. Sam sighs, knowing how Danny is, “of course you of all people would be bothered, Danny. But I think this is good, just like everything else. Don’t abuse it. You’ve got a reason today, so chill”. Danny just shrugs awkwardly as the bell goes off. 

 

In fifth period Skulker shows up in class, everyone but Danny books it out of there and Skulker stops short of shooting Danny, “Uh whelp I’m not one to question your ways but this seems rather reckless even for you”. Skulker moves his hand up and down Danny’s Phantom form as Danny snickers, “turns out I’ve got some mind control shit, none of them can actually really tell or remember how I look right now”. Danny chuckles as he shoots Skulker, “I really should pay more attention to my parents shit before I touch it”. Danny just shrugs as he lets Skulker pelt him with a ectobomb. While Danny fires back Skulker replies, “you are very reckless ghost child, but that ability is quite impressive. You’re even more desirable now!”. Danny laughs as he kicks Skulkers head off, “I’m starting to think you actually have a thing for me”. Skulkers scowls at Danny as Danny sucks him into his thermos. Danny just shrugs as he straight up phases through the walls and floats into sixth class to avoid being late. 

Star, who sits next to him, jumps and then looks completely puzzled, “can you run really fast or something? Where’d you even come from?”. Danny sighs and rubs his temple, muttering “god this is a mindfuck, literally”, then turning to Star, “came from fifth class”. Star just nods and accepts this answer. 

 

Danny has final period with Lancer again and he can’t help but feel sorry for him. Lancer has made a habit over the past years to stare at him to make sure he’s paying attention and that is resulting in a lot of rapid blinking and head shaking today. Danny mutters to himself, “he’s going to give himself neck cramps at this point”. 

Half way through class there’s another ghost attack, this time it’s some animalistic ghost. Danny just sighs, throws a pencil at it, and slowly floats over to it; while everyone but Lancer flees, since he’s more or less pinned by the ghost. Inches from the ghost face Danny blasts it point blank with an ectobeam. He’s sighs as he pulls out his thermos and sucks in the ghost. Turning to Mr. Lancer, “ok I’m probably going to give you an aneurism or something if I don’t explain, huh?”. Lancer looks from where the ghost was to Danny, who’s floating a solid 2 feet off the ground and just nods. “Kay well, Phantom Fenton, same person. I’m not all dead just half way there, halfas the word”, Danny watches as Mr. lancer blinks once and tilts his head before going wide eyed, “I, wow, so this is what’s been so weird about today. Well this certainly explains a lot Daniel, though I would hope you’re aren’t just walking around school like this to mess with peoples head”. Danny shakes his head as he plants his feet on the ground, “no, I didn’t even know I could have this sorta mind control affect on people. Basically one of my parents things pretty much turned off my ability to change back to Fenton for 24 hours. Not happy about it but I pretty much decided, screw it and didn’t bother even trying to hide it”. Danny helps Mr. Lancer get off the ground, “well I’m glad you help people Daniel but maybe you should be more careful”. Danny just shrugs as he waves goodbye to Mr. Lancer. Lancer shakes his head at the now empty doorway, “I think my most disappointing child became the one I’m proudest of”. Shaking his head as he goes to sit down and stares at Daniels unfinished assignment with a small smile. 

 

“So Mr. Lancer knows now”, Sam and Tucker both look at Danny like he’s lost his mind. “Dude, what the hell?”, Tucker is the first to speak up. “Tucker I literally shot an animal ghost in front of him while floating, and I’m pretty sure his mind was already melting or some shit before then”, Danny rolls his eyes at Tucker. Sam shakes her head, “pretty sure his brain would’ve been fine you self-sacrificing dumbass”. Danny shrugs as he waves goodbye to them. 

Looking to his house door he takes a deep breath and assumes that if he just acts normal the mind thing will work. But at the same time, it’s been years and he’s kind of just done; specially when it comes to hiding from his parents. Pushing the door open, “I’m home! What’s for supper?”. Maddie sticks her head around the door and squints at Danny, who just smiles at her, “Uh, hmm, it’s Spaghetti...Danny?”. She says his name like it’s a question, which in a sense it was, “yeah it’s me and spaghetti is good, uh. Is there like, anything? You want to ask?”. Maddie scratches her head while staring at him, she eventual pulls down her goggles and then lifts them up, then down, then up. Which is confusing the hell out of Danny, “okay? I think I have a question first, what are you doing?”. Maddie blinks, takes off her goggles and shakes her head at them before looking to Danny, “I can’t tell what you look

like but yet I can? What’s going on Danny? And why do you look completely like Phantom through my goggles?”. Danny face palms and mutters quickly, “of course, they’re probably special goggles”, smiling softly he looks at his mom, “yeah been getting that in a sense all day, had a reaction with that weird purple cube thing”. Maddie shakes her head, “I don’t know how all our stuff seems to either be affected by or affect you. Well most things anyways”. Turning her head around she dashed back into the kitchen and shouts, “foods ready!”. Danny sits down at the table and smiles some what sadly at his mom, “um sweet”. As Maddie gives him his food she blinks at him a bit, “sweetie I don’t like that something we made has messed you up. You sure this, whatever, will wear off.  That you’ll be ok?”. Danny sighs and nods, “yeah, I’ll be fine after another few hours. Sorry about the mindfuck”. Maddie glares at Danny who just exaggeratedly shrugs, “sorry I can’t think of a different word to describe it”. Maddie sighs and shakes her head as she sits down. 

“So uh, where’s dad?”, Danny asks as he puts away his bowl. “Hmmm? Oh yeah, he went out to talk to Phantom. Which I’m starting to feel was pointless? Maybe?”, Maddie shakes her head as she looks at her goggles again but doesn’t put them on. Danny chuckles, “not an easy fellow to find unless you really know where to look”. Maddie smiles softly, gets up and kisses Danny’s head. Ruffling his white hair lightly, “well whatever the reason I’m pretty sure I’m glad we came to a truce”. This makes Danny smile and chuckle lightly, saying softly; more to himself, “me too, me too”. 

**End.**


	20. The Inevitable Crash Of A Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator:bibliophilea  
> Prompt: In which a child is able to handle a situation their mentor had no idea how to handle.  
> Summary: Parents are our first mentors but does a mother ever really know her son? - UE rewrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: gore, injuries, blood, assault, reference to mass death, trauma, electrocution, mutilation, violence, attempted murder, graphic depictions of death

Maddie finally hears Danny come home, how he always gets in through his window she’s not sure she’ll ever know. But he is having supper tonight, even if it’s 1 am. Walking up the steps Maddie knocks on his door, “sweetie, I know you’re in there. You haven’t had supper for a week, so come down and eat; okay?”. Maddie waits till she hears moving around and a quietly muttered “okay”, to head back to the kitchen. She nukes Danny’s supper while he scrambles to make himself presentable (and human). 

Danny takes the steps slowly before he heads into the kitchen, watching his mom plate his food, “you really don’t have to, I’m fine”. Maddie shakes her head at him, “nonsense, you need to eat Danny”. Maddie pushes the food to him as he sits down and she sits down with her own food. Danny blinks at this a few times while Maddie smiles, “did you? Wait to eat yours? For me?”. Maddie sighs and nods, “I want to have supper with you Danny, not just Jack and Jazz. But the whole family, family diners are important and if I have to wait around sometimes then so be it”. Danny can’t help but tear up a little and blink his eyes rapidly, “well uh, I’m sorry for making you wait so much”. Maddie just shakes her head knowing full well she won’t get the answers from him that she wants, but she can tell that he doesn’t really want to lie either. He just has to, for some reason. Maddie’s mental ramblings are cut off by Danny’s sudden coughing fit, Maddie can immediately see the concern flash on his face before he hides it. Maddie sees why he was concerned before Danny can move to cover it up, “Danny! Oh my god! Are you coughing up? Ectoplasm?”. 

Danny moves to go to the sink to wash it off but Maddie grabs his hand, pulling it away from his mouth. She can see the ectoplasm puddled in his hand and streaked on his lips and cheek; glowing faintly. Danny blinks rapidly, not quite sure what to do, he slowly moves his head over to the sink and tries to move his hand too but Maddie is gripping too hard for him to get away. “Uh, could I ma-”, Danny gets cut off by more coughing, which he goes to cover up with his other hand. This seems to jolt Maddie out of her shocked stupor, as she moves to help him clean up. She does so silently watching Danny, as he runs his ectoplasm splattered hands under the tap water. Danny completely avoids meeting her eyes as he wipes ectoplasm off his mouth. Only to start coughing more, muttering, “crap, god damnit”. As he washes the new ectoplasm down the drain, leaning both his arms on the sink ledge, he watches it swirl down. 

“D-Danny, why, why are you coughing, ectoplasm? Do I, do you, need to be decontaminated or something? How did, how did this even happen? Why?”, Maddie is shaking slightly, knowing that even with extremely high levels of contamination this shouldn’t be possible. She shakes her head at him freaked out, “how, how could you have pure, pure ectoplasm? Inside you?”. Danny groans slightly from his injuries but looks back at his mom, who can see that he’s feeling weak. “I, uh, the explanation uh, um”, is all he gets out before having to turn back and cough, into the sink some more.

Maddie looks around and quickly gets a chair, forcing him to sit down as she goes and grabs one for herself. Scooting down next to him, “Danny, something, something is really wrong. This, this isn’t normal. But you-you’re acting like, like it is”. Maddie shakes her head harshly as Danny fiddles with his thumbs. Danny opens and closes his mouth a few times before finding the words, “it’s, uh, not. Not normal that is, the coughing. But the, uh, ectoplasm. Is, normal. For me, anyways”. Maddie shakes her head and stumbles over her words, “that, that’s just not. Not possible, Danny. How could, how could that even be? Be possible? It doesn’t make any sense, how? Why? I don’t, get it?”. Danny rubs his neck nervously and gulps, knowing there’s no real way out of this, “it’s a long explanation. Sorta. More like, one I am not or was not, like, ready to give. To you. Or dad”. Danny shakes his head a bit aggressively, “no, that’s not quite true. I did-do want to but, like, how? I didn’t and still don’t know, really. I’m rather secretive and protective of it, I guess. Or maybe it’s reactions, I don’t know. Finding the words?”. Danny shrugs stiffly and mutters, “I’m rambling”. 

Maddie puts her arms up on the counter and stares at her hands, “I don’t understand, you can trust us, trust us with anything. I can’t say how I will, react. But you’re my son, always. I just, this scares me. This can’t be healthy”. Maddie shakes her head though she does notice a small smile on Danny’s face, which makes her worried that he genuinely thinks she might react horribly. So she speaks up again before Danny can, “I swear, Danny, sweetie. No matter what I will not hate you or reject, you. You are my son”. Maddie doesn’t like that Danny’s smile looks sad, “I, can’t say I believe you. But, I’ll try. But-”, Danny gets cut off by more coughing. “Ugh, this is just going to keep going if I don’t-”, Danny cuts himself off as he grabs his stomach and looks to his mom sheepishly, “I’m guessing you, uh, aren’t going to let me go to the bathroom?”. Maddie shakes her head rapidly at him, “no whatever it is you need, to do. You can do it here, right?”.

Danny can see the pleading in her eyes and technically he can, so with a sigh, “I could. I just, will make a bit of a, uh, mess”. Danny winces at Maddie’s deeply concerned and rather horrified facial expression, she tries to compose herself a bit before speaking ,“the counter, it can, afford a...mess”. Danny tries to remember what in all is actually in the first aid kits that regular humans can access in the house, and fails miserably, “err well, uh, I’ll need somethings”. Maddie gets up slowly and a bit numb as she nods, looking to him to tell her what to get, “ok, uh, god this is awkward. Uh, this is going to sound bad so, um, try not to freak. Well, bandaging, Hagedorn needle and ectoline”. Danny internally winces at his own words as he watches his mom look more and more horrified. Maddie eyes are watering a bit and she stumbles over her words again, talking in a soft voice, “stitching, you’re asking for, things to, to. To stitch you, stitch you up. Danny? You’re hurt? How do you? Even know, what Hagedorn needles, are?”. Maddie goes wide-eyed as something clicks, “oh god, you’ve, you've been stitching, yourself. Ectoline? Why? But that makes no-why?”. Danny has visably shrunk in his chair, “regular stuff, doesn't, like, work. On me, anyways. But, uh, yes I have been. Doing that. Err, so could you? Get it?”. Danny asks again awkwardly as Maddie just nods and stiffly walks off to the more serious medical supply box. 

Danny winds up coughing more as he pulls himself up onto the counter, aided a bit by his floating. Though not daring to use it in genuine incase his mom sees and freaks out more, muttering “of all the nights, to get a bad one. It has to be, tonight”. Danny groans as he gets himself settled and as Maddie comes back, stuff in tow. “You are, you are not doing this yourself. I’m the mom, I do it. I do the patching up”, Maddie gives a commanding nod that fails to hide her freaked insides as she sets everything out on the table. While her back is turned Danny takes the chance to lift up his t-shirt and inspect the wound, hoping to be able to get any possible ectoplasm off before she sees it. Looking down he realises it’s actually worse than he thought, still seeping a halfas unique mixture of red and green. “Shit”, he mutters as he realises there’s still something stuck in there.

Maddie spins around at hearing him, worried he’s having another cough fit or worse, she was not prepared for the worse, “Danny! Oh my god, your- your stomach. How did, oh god Danny, how are you? Danny?”. Danny quickly yanks down his shirt, knowing full well this kind of wound would kill a human. He blinks at his mom, not entirely sure what she’s asking, “I, uh, didn’t quite get that and, uh, I’m going to need, some, err. A pair of tongs”. Maddie doesn’t even take her eyes off him as she lifts up kitchen tongs from the drawer titling her head. “Uh, not what I meant but it’ll do”, Maddie shivers as she looks from the tongs to Danny and Danny clues in that she’s pretty much asking what he wants her to do. Instantly knowing there is no way he wants his mom, especially this freaked out, digging around in his insides, “Uh, no, I really should do that. Um, god this is going to sound awful. But uh, I’ll do less damage than you. I can, well, feel where it is so...”. Danny trails off as he holds his hand out for the kitchen device. Maddie looks from him to the tongs again, “are you, are you sure?”. At Danny’s soft but sure nod Maddie hands it over.

Danny takes it gingerly as Maddie just stares, which is really not something he wants her doing, “Uh, I’d rather you not watch”. Maddie makes a show of crossing her arms and shaking her head, making clear that she’s not looking away even if she’s shaking. Danny fidgeting, “well, at least sit down then”. Maddie nods and sits down as Danny shifts around a bit, getting a better feel for where the electrical spike box and metal balls are. He only really needs the rubber ended tongs for the box, as he’d really rather not get electrocuted any further. Danny angles the tongs so that he can shove them just under his right side ribs, only grunting faintly as he rummages a little in his mid torso before getting the tongs around the box. Pulling it out slowly, spikes cutting him up a bit more as he does so, he drops it on the towel he’s sitting on; instead of the metal sink. He doesn’t look up at his mom, whom he’s sure is pale and freaked as he puts the tongs in the sink and fetches out the little metal balls with his bare hands. Placing all 13 next to him as well. Bleeding much more heavily now he looks up at his mom, who is indeed very pale and clutching her chair. “Please don’t pass out”, Danny says quietly to her as he turns on the tap with his wrists to clean his fingers off. 

Turning off the tap, he points to the needle and ectoline, “I, uh, need that now”. Maddie blinks her eyes a bunch, watering hard. As she shakily threads the needle, “I, Danny, you, I”. Maddie shakes her head as she finds she can’t put it into words. Maddie shakily moves her chair close enough to him that she can stitch him up without standing. Danny leans back on his hands and looks away from her face, “I know it’s bad, I know it looks weird. But I’ll be fine, I swear. I just, need to stop bleeding. Stitching does that, helps healing”. Maddie shakily starts and it’s slow going. Stitching up all the holes and she has to stop every so often to force her shaking to lessen. Danny could have done it in a third the time but he isn’t going to push her. Maddie, still shaking, puts down the needle and ectoline as she goes to wrap him in the bandaging. 

Eventually, Maddie stares at Danny’s torso as he pats down the bandaging, “that’s just fine, I’ll be ok. Um, Sorry?”. Maddie looks up incredulously to Danny’s face at the “sorry”, “Danny, what? How did this even? How often have you done this? Why, why is your blood, like that? There’s, ectoplasm? In it?”. Danny nods and slowly slides off the table, getting back into his chair, across from his mom, “I, know. It’s normal for me. It was a ghost, and I, uh, this is worse than the, um, usual”. Danny rubs his neck, glancing at his mom from time to time nervously. While Maddie is shifting in her seat, “Danny, that’s horrible. And how-how could this possibly, be, normal? Do I need to, do you need to cleanse? Or something?”. Shaking her head, “what, what ghost? Are they still out there?”.

Danny can tell she’s more comfortable with the ghost topic, which he’s not sure if he likes, “mom, no. If you or if I remove it or stop my body from making it. Yes my body, it makes it’s own, ectoplasm. Um, I would die, same as if, all my human blood was removed. And the ghost is dealt with. Don’t worry about that”. Maddie shakes her head a bunch, “How? How could that even, be possible? Ectoplasm? And blood? They shouldn’t even be able to, coexists?”. Danny can’t help but chuckle at that, “welcome to my life. I don’t know how to exactly explain it, but. Like, the ectoplasm makes my blood more-”, Danny cuts himself off to clear his throat and steady his courage, “-makes my human blood more mailable and functionally protects it from being destroyed. Like, if something was killing me or technically should, the ectoplasm would basically absorb the impact or problem. Healing me, saving me. That’s why I’ll be ok, even though the wound looks bad. I’ll be fine in about three days”. Danny shifts again and shakes his head at his mom as she opens her mouth, “it’s, uh, better you just let me finish. Um sorry”. Maddie nods as Danny clears his throat again, “so my human blood also helps my ectoplasm, it stabilises it and feeds it nutrients. So you know how normally stuff with ectoplasm, ghosts, ghost stuff etc, can’t exist outside the GZ for long? Well, my blood negates that problem for my ectoplasm. So it’s mutually beneficial”. Danny stops and rubs his neck, nodding at his mom to ask away.

“But, sweetie, that still shouldn’t be possible, how? Ectoplasm, it’s dead? Human blood, isn’t?”. Danny smiles faintly and nods, “that’s true yeah, it’s because of my genetics. My DNA. it’s, well, it’s a fusion. And, this is kind of the part, the thing I’ve been keeping a secret”. Maddie blinks confused and still freaked out, “fusion? Of what? I’m-I’m pretty sure your DNA was normal, when you, when you were born?”. Danny nods again and pats her hand lightly, “Uh, yeah it was but well, um, you remember when I got that little zap from the portal? When it spontaneously turned on?”, at Maddie’s nervious nod Danny continues, “well, I lied. I was inside of it, I turned it on, on accident but, still. When it turned on it basically changed my DNA. It infused me with ectoplasm. To put it, to put it bluntly, I half died”. Danny says the last bit looking away from her, not really wanting to see her reaction. He does hear her gasp and feel that her hand is shaking more, though he’s still looking away from her, “basically, I, me, I am half human and half ghost. We, we’re, my species I guess, are called halfas. There’s not, like, a lot of us. But we exist”. 

No one says anything for a while, Danny simply waits for Maddie, “Danny, our stuff did, did this? But I, this still shouldn’t, this shouldn’t be possible. You, you’re half dead?”. Maddie eyes go wide as she understands, “half ghost, half ghost, that’s why you-you we’re afraid of telling us. Because we hunt ghosts, and you, you’re part one. Oh god Danny, sweetie, I, we would never. You, you’re my son. I don’t understand how, but still. You’re my son”. Maddie can physically see and hear Danny exhale deeply, and sees a soft but shaky smile on his face as he speaks, “that means a lot, to me, it really does. It wasn’t just worried about being hunted, but of you guys, trying to, fix me. I’m ok, I don’t need to be fixed. I’m not a science experiment and the government can’t know, about me. And I don’t blame you for the accident, I’ll be honest, it was my own fault, but I would do it again in a heart beat. Even if it was the most painful thing ever. Even if it changed my life drastically and everything else”. Danny has turned back to face his mom and puts both his hands on hers, as he smiles at her. She looks back at him teary eyed, “are you sure? You really are ok? Happy? Being half ghost? Half dead? And we, we still made the portal”. 

“And I’m glad you did. I’ll admit, I’m fond of the portal, in a way it gave me life or my half life as it is. I wouldn’t have myself any other way. It’s just part of who I am, now and always. While I may get hurt, while I may have enemies now, while the government would destroy me if they knew; I’m happier now than ever before. My life is better too, even if it’s more stressful, tiring and complicated”, Danny sighs fondly and makes sure his mom can see that fondness. Maddie studies his face and can tell he is being honest, that he really means what he says, “god Danny, I don’t get it but, but I’m glad that you, you’re happy”. Shifting she rubs his hands, “I don’t like you saying you have enemies, and the government? What?”. Danny nods and takes back one hand to rub his neck, “I’m glad to hear that and I know, I have more enemies than friends and they kind of know me better than you or dad. Which I know is bad, but, it’s what it is. And yeah, the GIW really wants me either as a test subject or dead”.

Maddie looks completely freaked again, “Danny? How are you? Ok, with that? And what could these enemies know that I don’t yet know?”. Danny shrugs, “it’s just my life? I sort of made enemies out of them by fighting them. Besides we get along well sometimes. The Christmas truce is pretty much the thing that got me ok with Christmas again. Plasmius is really the only one I truely hate. But these enemies know pretty well everything about me. You, well, don’t. You know I’m a halfa now yeah, but there’s so so much more. Uh, sorry”. Maddie sighs sadly, “was the ghost that hurt you? Was it one of these, these enemies?”. Danny nods, “one of my main ones yes. This is going to sound awful but I just find it kind of gross, which might also sound awful. But, well, his big thing is that he wants to skin me and hang my pelt at the foot of his bed because halfas are rare”. Maddie looks like she wants to vomit and is starting to become completely horrified of the life her son is living, “Danny, that, that is beyond horrible. I can’t get how you could be ok, ok with that”.

Danny shrugs, “and I guess I can’t really explain. But I know part of how Sam and Tuck describe it is, that I’m overly self-sacrificial. Content to damn myself to help others. But also I guess, it’s also because I have ghost nature. You don’t”. Maddie blinks but nods after a beat, “so they know too? And yeah, I guess, that makes sense. You must think, think a bit differently”. Danny nods, “they were there, for the accident. So they always knew. And yeah I imagine my brain, like everything else, works a bit differently”.

Danny gets up and puts an arm on her shoulder, “I think we both should sleep, this has been a lot. A lot of nerves for me and a lot of information for you. And I can tell you’re not handling it very well, so I don’t want to over load you”. Maddie nods as she follows him upstairs, she doesn’t like how he leans against the wall as he walks. “Good Night mom and thanks”, Maddie shakes her head at him and hugs him gingerly. “No, I think I should be, thanking you. Even if I don’t know how to handle this”. 

 

The next morning, Danny wakes and stretches out. Hoping down the stairs he stops when he sees his mom, who clearly is still tired. Sighing, “please tell me you slept?”. Maddie smiles softly, “a little, was kind of hard to do though”. Danny nods, “yeah, I’m used to sleeping small amounts or after a crazy situation. You’re not, uh sorry?”. Maddie shakes her head, “you shouldn’t be and I’m glad to know, even if I don’t get it”. Maddie straightens up a bit, “but I meant what I said, you’re my son, no matter what and I won’t hunt you, ever. If anything in the house is hurting you please tell me, okay?”. Danny sighs sadly, “Everything that hurts a ghost hurts me, just less. And well the ghost catcher thing has caused me a lot of headaches. That, the boomerang, ghost grabber and Spector deflector are the ones that have caused me hassle but they’ve also be supper useful. So”.

Danny shrugs exaggeratedly but then gets awkward again, “but I hate to say this, and I don’t blame you, at all. You didn’t know, but you have hunted me”. Maddie goes wide-eyed and stammers, “What!? When? And, god, are you sure there’s nothing, nothing you want me t-to get rid of? Oh god Danny, when have I ever? God, I’m so sorry”. Danny winces a bit as she talks, sighing a little as he pours himself some cereal, “you didn’t know it was me, so there’s no hard feelings; really. Heck, I kind of made jokes about it. So it’s ok. I mean sure I’d rather you not but, it’s not like you’ve ever done me real damage. Couple electrocutions, some burns; that’s it. But pretty much all your stuff is useful in some way. Except the ghost gabber, but that ones harmless just annoying”. Danny sits down with a smile, hoping his mom reads it as him being perfectly fine and genuinely not bothered by being hunted. Maddie looks like she’s going to cry, so Danny speaks up again, “mom, if it ever was bad or I couldn’t tolerate it; I would have told you”.

Maddie shakes her head, “you shouldn’t have had to, god, tolerate it, at all. How could I? Not know, it was you? How does that?”. Danny sighs, “yeah there’s a reason you didn’t, no one really does. It’s a, halfa thing. Basically, my body has two, rather than one, natural state of being. I just call them forms. My human one, that you know. And my ghost one, that you also know but I look different”. Danny manages to finish his cereal before his mom has figured out what to say, “that also sounds, impossible. How? And just how different? I, god, I’m going to need to see this”. Danny nods understandingly, though he’s nervous, “the how is oddly simple. It’s based on which ever species set of my DNA is active or “on top”, so to speak. I have control over which one and can switch on will, but if one side gets to weak I’ll automatically change to the other”, shrugging he continues, “so if say, I lost too much blood or got a really nasty wound my human side couldn’t deal with, my body would switch on it’s own to ghost. Or if I used too much ectoplasmic energy I would change to human”.

Maddie blinks a bit and breaths slowly, “so you, you have two bodies? Or can completely alter your make up on command? That’s insane. Wait, are you saying, that wound. Last night? Wasn’t bad enough? For you to change?”. Danny rubs his neck sheepishly, “at the point you saw it, no it wasn’t. I got the wound in ghost form, and I heal faster that way. So the wound was around a third healed, but no originally my human side couldn’t deal with it but I knew that so I stayed ghost for a while. Didn’t bother trying to change, was just going to sleep as a ghost but then supper happened. And I wouldn’t call them different bodies, just the same body in different states. Like how water can become ice and vice versa”. Maddie shakes her head and stares at her hands, “that’s still insane. I guess, I’m sorry for interrupting your healing? But, ice and water? That just, just sounds so simple”.

Danny can’t help but chuckle a bit, but clears his throat at seeing his moms concerned face, “for me it is that simple. Ice and water, human and ghost, heads and tails on coin. That’s it, like having a switch in your body. And don’t worry, I’m used to interruptions and I still heal fine; just slower”. Reading his mom’s face, “I’m guessing you want to see? My healing or ghost form? Both I guess” he finishes with a neck rub. Maddie nods and points to his abdomen, “I think, I want to make sure you really are, ok. First”. Danny nods, taking off his shirt. Looking at Maddie for a second before deciding to just phase off the bandages, knowing the ectoline will stay put. Maddie jumps as the bandages just seem to fall through her son, making Danny winces a little, “sorry, it’s just easier that way. Pain-free too”. Maddie gets up and walks around to him, he stands up so she can get a good look and see that he’s ok.

Pretty much forgetting his peppering of scars, that would actually be visible to her in the daylight. He’s reminded though, when she traces a finger across a nasty one on his shoulder. “Oh yeah, err, might have forgotten that my chest ain’t the prettiest thing. Before you ask, yeah I get hurt a lot and yes, I’m ok”, Danny looks her right in the eyes so she knows he’s serious. Maddie rubs some tearing from her eyes, “I don’t get how you, how you could be”. Looking down to the wound from last night she gasps, “this looks months old, Danny? You heal? This fast?”. Danny nods and stretches his left arm over his head, “yeah and I’ll have to take out the stitching sooner rather than later. Not for a few hours though”.

Maddie watches as Danny rubs along some of the stitching, clearly inspecting it. Even she knows the stitching wasn’t well done, but Danny doesn’t comment on that. Maddie touches some of the glowing stitching herself, “why did it have to be ectoline, again? It’s creepy seeing glowing stitching that should really be bad, for you. But it’s not?”. Danny blinks and nods, “well, I can’t phase through ectoline. If I used regular stitching it would quite literally fall out of me, like how the bandaging just did. I can be bad for using my ghost powers on instinct or accidently sometimes”. He can’t help but rub his neck sheepishly at that and feel rather embarrassed over his first few months.

Maddie looks confused for a second, “wait, you mean you can, do everything ghosts can? How? A human body shouldn’t be able to? How are you so impossible?”. Danny chuckles, “yes I can, it’s because of the ectoplasm. The ghost abilities are part of it and regardless of form I always have both human blood and ghost ectoplasm. But they’re hard to use and weaker when I’m human”. Danny thinks for a second, “well wait, not all ghosts have the exact same powers. Most have at least one unique one, so far I don’t but I’m not exactly normal”. Maddie nods, knowing he’s right on that, “and these, powers, don’t scare you? I would be terrified if I could suddenly walk through things or float”. Maddie involuntarily shivers as if to prove a point.

Danny just shrugs, “they’re part of me, startling at first yes but they’re mine. Honestly, what was startling wasn’t having them but rather not having control over them. Took a while to get a handle on them. More frustrating than anything else though”. Maddie shakes her head in disbelief, “I’d be terrified”. Danny sighs and nods, “well you already had opinions on ghost, I really didn’t. Plus, it’s kind of like being a superhero and I am a kid”. Danny can’t help but snicker to himself, “with the superpower of death”. But coughs awkwardly as Maddie looks a bit more freaked, “ok maybe that wasn’t the best time for a joke”. Maddie nods her head, “I really don’t get how you can be so okay, but I think I should see how this, ghost you, looks?”.

Danny is instantly more nervous, “you’re not going to be happy but yeah, you really should”. Danny thinks for a second and decides he’ll take it slow rather than just changing all at once, let her see his rings. Maddie just watches her son silently, sitting across from him and kind of terrified of what she’ll see. “Ok, so my change is signalled by these rings”, with that Danny let’s his rings come out of his body and hang around his waist. Not letting them spread apart just yet. Maddie blinks a couple times at the brightness, “is it safe? To touch?”. At Danny’s nod she sticks her hand gingerly in and shivers at the cold. Pulling her hand back, looking from the rings to Danny, “cold, why?”. Danny shrugs, “I don’t have all the answers, anyways, one goes down to my feet and the other goes up past my head. Changing me as it goes”.

With that Danny let’s the rings split apart, not going too fast but not remotely slow either. Leaving Danny Phantom sitting in front of his mom. Maddie has to steady herself on her chair and pretty much can’t think. So Danny runs his fingers through his white hair and talks, “like I said, you won’t be happy. But this is me, always was. So like I said, you didn’t know, that I was me”. Maddie goes to get up but stumbles and Danny has to grab her arms to catch her, “you ok? Well, no obviously not. But you get what I mean, right?”. Maddie nods, grabbing his left arm to further steady herself. She rubs the jumpsuit on his arm and just stares, while Danny talks, “yeah, it’s the jumpsuit you guys made for me, just colour inverted; like my hair. I was wearing it when I went into the portal. So it’s what I half died in, this my ghost clothing. It heals like skin, though I can sort of take it off”.

He proves this by lifting up a hand and taking off his glove, showing the normal ghostly glowing skin underneath. Letting go of the glove, it dissolves into floating ectoplasm and dissipates in the air, Maddie mutters, “just like normal ectoplasm”. Danny nods as he makes a mini set of rings over his hand, reforming his glove. “You ok with me changing back? It’s kind of hard to not float about in ghost form unless I’m weakened”. At Maddie’s nod he changes back. Maddie tilts her head, “it’s the same, both ways”. Danny nods as he helps her sit back down.

“I know this is a lot, especially after last night being a lot. But this is my normal. Flying, fighting ghosts, setting off detectors, trying to stay awake in class, ditching class to be the hero, witty batter, bad puns, letting Dash beat me up even though I could probably kill him, etc”. Maddie flinches at the last bit, “I guess, I guess you really could, couldn’t you?”. Danny nods with a frown, “but I would never. Being able isn’t the same as being willing. Hell, Dash could probably kill most of the kids at school himself. Even if he does like to hurt people, even he wouldn’t go that far”. Maddie hugs Danny then, “good, you’re still my son but this will take some time”. Danny nods and smiles fondly at her, “I’ve had nearly a year to get used to it. Same for Sam and Tuck, so I get it”. 

 

Maddie heads down to the lab for some much needed time doing her normal, working on ghost gadgets. While Jazz pops into the kitchen to have lunch herself. She can’t help but grunt and wince as she watches Danny study or more so guesses, for the CAT. 

 

Maddie is toying away in the lab when she hears a bunch of banging and crashing, running up the steps to the mild disaster zone in the kitchen. Maddie mets Jazz’s frazzled but not surprised face, “Jazz, where’s Danny? What happened?!”. Jazz looks around quickly before answering, “Danny tripped and then said he had to meet up with his friends. I’m going to listen to the news while cleaning up, you can go back to the lab, it’s fine”. She doesn’t head back down though, as Jazz flicks on the tv.

Maddie watches as the news broadcasts the fight between Phantom and all strange child ghost. Maddie can’t help but go wide-eyed as the entire place just explodes. And it takes Jazz mere seconds to clue into why her mom looks worried and a bit horrified, “you know don’t you?”. Causing Maddie’s head to snap towards her, she just nods. So Jazz speaks up again, “well, he’ll be fine. Always is. He doesn’t know I know. You?”. Maddie blinks at her, “he doesn’t know you know? How? He told me, so?”. Jazz looks genuinely excited and happy, “good for him! I’m glad you accepted him, pretty sure it would be bad for him if you didn’t. Don’t worry about him too much, he’s good and I’m proud of him. You should be too, he does a lot of good. But I saw him transform accidentally, he doesn’t know I saw”. Jazz smiles fondly as she watches Danny get up and remove some food off himself before heading to her room. Maddie just nods numbly as Phantom vanishes into thin air. 

 

Danny’s home in about an hour, Sam and Tuck both glaring at him while he looks pretty damn happy with himself. Maddie sticks her head out the kitchen as the three come in, “you all right sweetie?”. Danny blinks a couple times, having forgotten in the heat and weirdness of the previous fight, about his mom knowing, “Oh, yeah I’m fine. Nasty burgers hot sauce is just way more explosive than I thought”. Sam and Tucker now give Danny confused and surprised looks, as he turns to them, “she knows now guys, just very very recently so, uh, don’t unload. Yeah?”. Maddie smiles a bit weakly and awkwardly as Sam and Tucker, who both look even more surprised and then protective.

Sam’s the first to speak, “you better not be giving him shit, Danny’s special and special’s good”. Tucker nods in agreement though less aggressively. Danny pats Sam on the shoulder, “chill, she’s good. Just a bit freaked”. Sam doesn’t seem to really believe him, but Maddie nods anyways, “he’s my son, even if I have no clue what to do with this or how he handles it”. Maddie shakes her head, remembering Danny’s earlier injuries, “you sure you're ok? The stitching?”.

Danny suddenly looks awkward as Sam turns on him, hands on hips, “stitching Danny? Really? When?”. Danny shrugs, “last night, that’s how she found out”. Sam smacks him over the head, “you moron”. While Tucker points a finger at him and smirks, “ten bucks says it was Skulker again”. Danny rolls his eyes and mouths “duh”. Tucker smirks, “got any presents for me?”. Danny blinks and facepalms before turning to his mom, “Uh, you didn’t throw away that spike box and stuff, did you?”. Maddie shakes her head and points to the towel, all 14 things exactly where he left them. Sam glares at Danny as Tucker runs over and starts toying with the devices, “Danny, you just left them out? Really? How many times am I going to have to call you a moron today?”.

Danny just shrugs, while Tucker shakes his head and turns to Danny, “dude, this thing should have been electrocuting you to high hell. How did you not pass out from that? The little balls are nothing though”. Danny shrugs again, “determination and my unusually high tolerance for suffering?”. Maddie glares at him incredulously for that, “Danny? What? Again, I don’t know how, how you can be ok with any of this”. Sam blinks at Maddie, “ok yeah, you’re really freaked out. Danny is a self-sacrificial dumbass and pretty much launches himself at danger. We help him to not mess up or let him forget he’s still a damn human”.

Sam glares at Danny as he heads up to his room. She follows him behind while Tucker sits in the kitchen looking awkward. “Danny’s really damn durable Mrs. F, if you asked me I’d say it’s quite likely he’s near or completely indestructible. I mean he beat freaking Pariah in a one-on-one match, sure he was powered up but still. It took 13 full blown powerful ghosts to do that before”. Tucker shakes his head as he goes to head up the stairs, “to say he’s overpowered is an understatement”. 

Maddie is left with her chin on her hands, sitting at the kitchen table. “I mean, I always knew Phantom was strong, but is Danny really that powerful? That’s insane. I don’t even know how, how he could handle his own body. If he’s really, like that”, Maddie sighs and shakily gets herself some more tea. “Yeah, I’m so not handling this very well. How are three, technically four, kids handling it so well?”.

 

Maddie gets jolted out of her thoughts as there’s now crashing upstairs, jolting out of her seat she goes to run up the stairs as Sam and Tucker start running down. “Now what?”, Sam and Tucker both shrug but look worried. Tucker yells over his shoulder, “it’s another weird-ass ghost from the future or something. Very yikes”. Maddie runs out after them, “does this seriously happen this often? What kind of life do you kids have?”. Maddie doesn’t catch Danny mutter, “life? What’s that?”. She and his friends do notice him plummet from the sky, as Fenton, though. “Uh, that can’t be good”, Sam mutters, as all three run to yank off the metal clamp around Danny’s waist. Sam and Tucker look more annoyed while Maddie is rather panicked. She becomes even more panicked as all of them are suddenly in a weird clock place. 

“Well, I’ve never seen this part of the ghost zone before”, Danny mutters. Maddie looks to him confused, “you’ve been to the ghost zone? Danny? What? Why? Were you safe?”. Danny rubs his neck, “I mapped the place out actually. And half of me belongs here, I’m automatically safe”. Tucker meanwhile, throws necklaces on everyone and gets sad when nothing happens. While Sam mutters, “Uh Danny, you aren’t going to like this. And frankly, I sure as hell don’t. Future you is a jerk”. Danny walks up to the screen/portal and just gets excited over the cool ass power, “is that some kind of ghostly wail? Awesome!”. Both Sam and Maddie glare at him, as his future self impales a man with the front end of a tank, “uh, if it wasn’t being used for evil”.

Sam just rolls her eyes at him, while Maddie is genuinely bothered, “Uh sweetie? Are you power hungry or something? Because, uh, that’s just terrifying, the screen I mean”. Danny blinks a bit startled but Tucker’s the one to respond, “it’s always cool when he gets a new power, I don’t really think there’s downsides”. Maddie stares at him incredulously as Clockwork appears. Maddie only half listens to him go off about time and Danny trying to pick a fight with him, as she watches Dan Phantom wreak havoc on screen. “Oh my god Danny, are you really capable of all this?”, Maddie can’t help but shiver at this man who’s a monster. Just as the trio all fly into her and through the portal. 

 

Maddie looks around the destroyed Amity park frantically and shaking, as Danny gets slammed by a net. Suddenly the Red Huntress is there, shouting about how it’s Danny’s fault. Maddie just flops down on the ground and stares at the sky while Sam and Tucker jump to Danny’s defence. Dan’s cackling and cruel voice is what jolts her out of her stupor. She gets up and spins around to face Dan, only to be frozen in spot by him, along with Sam and Tucker. “Ah, now to what do I owe this little blast from the past?”. Seeing their time medallions Dan continues, “ClockWork, meddling again”. Dan walks over to Maddie and grins, his face inches from hers and fangs showing, “well hello mother dearest, fancy seeing you again. Though I can’t let you stay here, after all I need you dead”. Slowly curling his clawed fingers around her time medallion while Danny practically growls at him, “you’re not like those two, their lives are expendable. But you, you need to die, so he can become me”. With that, he yanks off Maddie’s time medallion. 

 

Maddie staggers out from behind the nasty burger and just slumps against one of the destroyed walls. After sitting for a few seconds she vomits and passes out. And that’s how Sam and Tucker find her, after fleeing from the future. “I think she’s seen too much”, Tucker shakes his head as he starts lightly slapping her cheeks. Maddie jolts and then jerks to get up, Sam and Tucker grab her arms to help her up. “I, thanks, kids”, Maddie mutters, not really wanting to be here. “I think, I’m going to go home and just rest”, the two nod at her. “We’ll make sure you get there and don’t worry about the nasty burger and what not. We’ll get it sorted out, it’s what we do”, Maddie stares at them a bit before nodding her head, letting them help her home. 

 

She doesn’t get to lay in bed long before Danny comes home. Sticking her head out of her room, “Danny! I really don’t know what to say. But, are you ok? Please tell me that, that, isn’t or was you?”. Danny raises an eyebrow at her and grins, “oh don’t worry. Everything is perfectly fine. Future’s going to be quite enjoyable, quite fulfilling”, with that Danny grunts as he goes to his room. Maddie scrunches her eyebrows, “I don’t know? How I feel about that?”. Maddie closes her door slowly and later Danny sticks his head in her room. “Jazz fell asleep helping me study. Don’t worry though, I took care of her. No need to get her up, I’ll be off to school now”, Maddie can tell somethings not quite right and she feels a bit disturbed. Walking out of her room she watches Danny walk to school with a wide grin on his face, “well, everything must be ok if he’s smiling so much. But god that future was disturbing”.

Maddie manages to convince herself everything’s ok, until Jazz wakes up, pretty much freaks out and runs to the lab. Maddie comes down just in time to see the boomerang go into the portal, “Jazz? What’s going on? Why are you throwing things into the Ghost Zone?”. Jazz studies her for a bit, “mom, you said Danny put me to bed right?”. At Maddie’s nod Jazz continues, “that wasn’t Danny, mom. I threw the boomerang in because it’s keyed into Danny, so it will find him and deliver the message I attached. So he can get back here and beat that piece of shit”. Maddie goes wide-eyed and starts shaking a bit, “is he, big? Looks like Danny? Oh god”.

Jazz looks a bit confused but nods, “I’m guessing this has to do with Sam and Tucker basically dragging you home. Well, I’m taking the Fenton peeler and shooting that imposter”. Maddie watches as Jazz grabs the stuff and runs off but just before making it all the way up the stairs she looks over her shoulder, “Danny sure has a wildlife but he’s happy, you just need time to adjust. I can tell you’re pretty much having a breakdown but stopping him is more important right now. Sorry, mom”.

Jazz books off as Maddie stands and stares at the portal that started this all, “I-I don’t know if, if I hate you for changing him. But he, he loves it. I can tell, but god, this is too much, this is wrong. This shouldn’t, be a kids life. Or half life or whatever it is”. Maddie sits on the floor and rubs her head, “this is too much. How? How is he so okay? Joking? Laughing? While he’s half dead! Christ, he’s half dead. And now this? God, how has he been okay”. By the time she’s done wading through the muddy waters of her mind and still not feeling any better or making any sense out of all this, the phone is ringing. 

“Hello Mrs. Fenton. Could you meet me at the nasty burger? And bring Daniel”, Maddie numbly agrees but when Danny comes home and Jazz doesn’t, she’s frankly terrified. It takes everything in her not to flee from this not-Danny in the RV. She full well knows these some kind of trap, but she just can’t do anything. 

 

Dan snickers at the clearly shaken Maddie, being the evil bastard he is, he decides he’ll toy with her before blowing her up. Since it’s clear she knows it’s him, leaning his head over her seat in shotgun he whispers to her, “I’m really going to enjoy this, a whole bunch of sad little toys strutting their time on stage waiting to be toppled over”, chuckling darkly, “and you know what the funniest part is? That child will make it back in time to have our little showdown. And just like when I was his age, he’ll lose, he’ll be too weak to save you and he’ll watch you all get blown to bits”.

Dan runs his hand through Maddie’s hair harshly which Jack doesn’t notice, Dan chuckles again with a wide grin, “he’ll get your blood and guts splattered all over him, watching wide-eyed as his whole life goes up in flames. And don’t you worry your little head about little Jazz, I’ll make sure to blow her up too. Sam and Tucker will be the side dishes of course”. Dan drags his hand down to her throat and squeezes hard enough to hurt but not to kill, while Maddie tears up and grabs at his hand, “and then comes the best part, when the loss is just too much for him to bear and his humanity is torn out. Well that’s when he becomes me, he’ll murder his human half. Tear out all human Danny’s intestines and splatter his flesh across the walls. It’s a grand spectacle, I would know, I was there”.

Dan let’s go of her neck as he pats the whimpering Maddie on the head and sits on the armrest of her seat, blocking Jacks view of her; leaving him none the wiser. Dan side-eyes her, grinning before he leans over, putting his face right up against hers, “my future, his future, it can’t be changed. You created us and I’m sure the world doesn’t thank you for that. But I sure do, maybe I would feel sad about this if I had any humanity left but I killed that a long time ago. But don’t fret too much, I’ll destroy every ghost too. I know how you loathe them, must just tear you apart that you house one. That the most evil, powerful and ultimately world ending one, is your own son”.

Maddie is on the verge off passing out, shaking and crying as Jack finally pulls up to the nasty burger. As Jack gets out first Dan smirks, grabbing Maddie by the hair he tosses her out onto the ground. But Dan is pretending to help her up when Jack looks back, “she tripped, don’t worry. I’ve got her”. Jack looks worried but seeing the pissed off teacher he opts to talk to Mr. Lancer as he’s sure his aloof but caring son will help his wife. Dan can’t help but snicker, “what an utter moron, but he does leave the biggest mess”.

Smirking down at the shaken and slightly out of it Maddie, “you should be glad, for once father is actually good for something” Dan accents his words with a cold empty laugh. Once Dan basically drags Maddie up to Mr. Lancer, he drops her unceremoniously onto the ground. She hits the ground with a loud thunk and can’t bring herself to even move. Lancer goes to open his mouth just as Jazz shows up and yells, “that’s not Danny!”.

Maddie watches numbly and barely in focus as her young Danny is peeled away revealing the monster he becomes. Jack goes to attack him but Dan throws Jack, Lancer and the just arrived Sam and Tucker against the sauce boiler. Promptly doing the same to Jazz as she tries to punch him. “That won’t work I’m afraid”, Dan slams gags against them as he laughs. Walking up to Maddie, he picks her up single-handed and lifts her chin up with the other hand to make her face him as she dangles limp, “a leading ghost expert and you could never even figure it out on your own. You had to be told, you had to see it, isn’t that just so pathetic?”.

Dan licks his forked tongue across her face, watching and grinning at the others all the while. Before speaking again as he walks Maddie’s limp form to the sauce boiler, “god you humans are so easy to break and it really is so much fun”. Dan gets blasted by Danny just as he finishes tying up and gagging Maddie, but Maddie catches Dan’s knowing grin and feels no hope at seeing her Danny come flying up to them with words of comfort. “Don’t worry, I’ll never be like that”, turning to Lancer, “I guess this explains a lot huh?”. Just as he gets blasted by Dan.

Maddie can do nothing but watch and shake as she listens to Danny tell off and insult Dan, and listens to Dan talk about his inevitability. Even when she sees Dan’s shock at Danny using his ghostly wail and Dan winding up in a thermos, she still doesn’t feel any hope and just wants everything to just stop because it’s all just too much and she doesn’t even know what finger to move. She watches with tears in her eyes as Danny trips and fails to save them, knowing Dan’s words to be true. 

 

Maddie suddenly feels very odd as she’s thinking while laying on the floor of the lab, sitting up she feels intense dread and fear ripple through her and then disappear just as suddenly. Maddie glares at the portal, closing it and blaming it for the creepy feelings. Opting to go get started on supper to get away from ghost everything. 

She’s standing at the table plating food as Jazz and Danny come home, “Uh, Danny? You, um, you?”. Danny nods and sighs as he sits down, “everything’s ok mom, I can’t really tell you what happened without messing with the time stream but that future is fully dead”. Jazz shakes her head at Danny’s joke but Maddie just nods as she hands out the food. 

 

Maddie sits waiting on Danny’s bed for him to come home, fiddling with his blankets and smoothing them. Danny shots her a curious look as he phases into his room, “I’m guessing you want to talk?”. Maddie nods but can’t help but feel a little disturbed by his Phantom form at the moment, unremembered trauma affecting her view.

Danny picks up on her discomfort and promptly transforms while landing on his bed, “I know this might be a bit much to ask right now but try to get used to me as Phantom. Phantom’s me and I know the whole evil future thing but that’s not going to happen anymore. I know I’m strong and that my strength is by nature dangerous, but I’m good and I’m staying good. Though I won’t lie and say Dan didn’t freak me out. But I’m sticking my tongue out to him and his everything, so it’s ok”. Maddie shakes her head, “it’s just terrifying Danny, and I just don’t get how, how you could be so. Okay. I don’t know if I can handle your life being the way it is”.

Danny nods and hugs his mom, “it doesn’t scare me because it is me. It’s hard to be fearful of something that is a constant in your life, something you are so utterly used to in every way. My powers, being half ghost, how strong I am; is no different to me than being able to see or walk. Me being freaked out by being a ghost, at this point, would be like me being freaked out by being a human. Halfa is just what I am, why would I fear it? It’s just me? And sure my life is rather crazy, but it’s what I’m used too. I’d probably be bored, antsy and feel horribly guilty if I couldn’t do what I do, couldn’t protect the city or save people. Hell, that’s what I couldn’t handle, that would destroy me. But I get it if my life is a bit much, for anyone really. So I get it if you don’t want to get too involved in what I do, but I won’t stop doing it. So I guess you need to figure out how much you want to know and how much you want to be involved. You'll always be my mom though”.

Maddie’s crying at this point and leaning into Danny’s strong hug, “you’ll always be, be my son. I’ve, Ive got a lot to-to think about. But, I love you Danny and I hope you stay happy”. Danny nods as he rubs his mom’s arm, “I love you too mom and I fully intend to stay happy. I’ll let you into my crazy half-life as much as you want, you just have to ask”. Maddie nods as she falls asleep.

**End.**


	21. Gray's A Ghosties Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: LettdViolet  
> Prompt: During a high-stakes chase, Danny’s parents’ newest invention has shorted out all his powers, except one - possession.  
> Summary: What to do when the boy who possesses your heart is literally possessing your heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings  
> Italics means thinking that the other can hear

 

“What are you doing, Phantom?”, The Red Huntress watches Danny Phantom carefully as he falls out of the sky onto her board. “Uh, not a whole lot of time to explain but you see that”, Phantom points aggressively to the faintly glowing red centipede as he continues, “yeah needs to be stopped and my shit ain’t working, so could I jack your body for a bit?”. Red opens her helmet to gape at him, to which he just sighs, while the centipede draws closer, “over-shadowing, get with the program. All my other powers are fried”. Red throws her hands out to the side, “why the hell would I! I could beat it with my own body better than you could!”. Phantom groans and flails a bit as Red swerves to avoid the centipede, “because you don’t know how to beat the thing and I don’t have time to explain!”. Red glares at him and he makes a pouty face at her, Red facepalming, “fine! But don’t turn off my consciousness or whatever!”. Phantom groans again but nods, quickly slipping inside.

_“You know that unconscious shit happens naturally, pretty damn hard to force it not to”_

_“I don’t care, my body not yours”_

_“Yeah yeah, now how do I use your goo blaster thing?”_

_“Right elbow, twitch like you or I or whatever, have an inch”_

_“Well that’s vague”_

Phantom can feel Red mentally glare at him but he just rolls her eyes. Shooting her board forwards and maneuvering it with ease, as he chases after the centipede; which has unfortunately gotten pretty far away by now.

_“Phantom, how do you know how to use my board?”_

_“Uh, I’ve done it before. That and it’s pretty straight forward”_

_“What! When?! And bullshit I took days of practice to maneuver it this well”_

Phantom quickly jerks to the right as the centipede tries to smash his tail into them. 

_“When I got us out of the zone, when Skulker abducted us. I got you home my way, which yes, meant over-shadowing”_

_“You ass! But fine, good enough reason”_

_“And Red, your board is way easier than my tail and that’s attached to me”_

Phantom manages to use her blaster after a few tries which he can feel her snickering about. Shooting off the goo to melt away some scales on the mid-back of the centipede. Ducking low on the board he flies them in. Phantom’s kind of glad for the full body suit right about now, since this thing is dripping ectoplasm all over them. Red pipes up again as Phantom is flying them through twists and turns of what’s basically a giant maze, all lined with what’s basically egg sacs.

_“Okay this is disgusting, you are helping me get this off my suit”_

_“It’ll be a lot worse if those sacs burst, which will happen if I, or I guess we, don’t find the right one in about 30 seconds”_

_“Well you fucking better, driver”_

Phantom mutters out loud, “that’s what I’m trying to do”. Flying past one of the offshoot hallways Phantom jerks to a stop, flies backwards and speeds down the hall. Smirking the whole time, “found you”.

_“Care to explain why I couldn’t just play scavenger hunt myself?”_

_“One, I could sense about where it is. And two you can’t just shoot it, that’ll make everything way worse”_

Phantom feels quite satisfied with himself at Red mentally grumbling to herself. Phantom starts rubbing Reds hands on the sac and a bunch of lights show up in it. He starts tapping the lights wildly in a specific pattern, that he forced himself to memorise after one too many unpleasant encounters with this thing. 

_“How many times have you had to do this?”_

Phantom completely ignores her, which she mentally glares at him for. But watching the sac turn green and liquify, Phantom grins, “Hell yeah!”.

_“More times than I like and here comes the unpleasant part”_

_“Um what?”_

After about a second or two the entire ghost just liquifies into very wet jello like green ectoplasm. Half climbing and half swimming, Phantom gets them to the surface and sits them down on Red’s board, shaking the ectoplasm off her hands.

_“This is disgusting, again you’re helping me clean my suit”_

_“Try doing that without a helmet. Shit gets into everything. And yeah sure, I’m not an ass”_

_“Well, could you get out of me now?”_

Talking out loud, “yeah yeah, sure”. But before he has a chance Red’s suit electrocutes him and results in him knocking Red out cold, accidentally. “What the fuck!”, shaking her head he tries to actually hop out of her but nothing happens. “Oh fuck”, mentally poking Red back into consciousness.

_“What the hell Phantom!”_

_“Your suit shocked me, or us, lost my grip on the not knocking you out thing”_

_“Fine”_

Phantom shifts a bit awkwardly on her board. 

_“There’s uh, a bit of a problem though. I can’t seem to get out now”_

_“What! Did you even try?”_

_“Of course I tried! I’m not an asshole and no offence but I like my own body. Preferably not inside someone else’s, even if it’s you”_

_“Uh, you’re not half bad yourself but seriously, you can’t get out?”_

Phantom nods her head but tries again anyways, this time Red can actually feel him trying to get out but both can tell that somehow the suit is stopping him. Frowning, Phantom flies them into an alleyway.

_“Okay that’s weird, it would be really dumb for my suit to have a feature like this. I’m guessing we’re in an alley so you can deactivate my suit?”_

_“Yup, not about to reveal you in broad daylight”_

_“I don’t even know how I feel about that, you’ve revealed me before”_

_“Only to your own dad. To stop you from a damn suicide mission”_

Phantom shakes her head and deactivates the suit, or at least attempts to. Talking out loud, “uh, unless this works differently from last time, we’ve got another problem”. 

_“Oh come on! I bet you anything that weird ectoplasm is at fault here”_

Sighing, _“yeah probably, I swear I had no clue though”_

_“I believe you, this doesn’t really benefit either of us”_

With a groan, Phantom summons Red’s board out again and flies them both to her place. Landing in her bedroom, 

_“I’m guessing you have suit repair stuff”_

_“Yeah, though my suit’s self-repairing, usually. Just grab the diagnostic machine from my closet. It looks like a PDA but red and pointy”_

Phantom chuckles as he pulls it out, looking exactly like what she described. Thinking to himself about how Tuck would love to get his hands on this. Flopping down on her bed, 

_“Now open up the panel on the underside of my left arm and plug it in. It’s just a push and pop, I’m sure you can do that”_

_“What do you take me for, a moron? Well, you’re absolutely right”_

_“You’re awful”_

Phantom leans them back on her bed as he waits for the machines results. He can’t help but smirk at a couple of the glow-in-the-dark stars on the roof.  

_“You know, I can fell what you’re doing with my face. What? My stars not to your liking?”_

Phantom can feel the sarcasm there and chuckles almost loudly at that.

_“Red, my ceilings covered in them. Hell, I’d stick these fake ones on everything if that wouldn’t make me look insane”_

_“My knowledge on lairs is pretty small, Phantom. Couldn’t you just make literal stars everywhere?”_

Phantom laughs again as the machine starts beeping, grabbing it as he responds to Red.

_“Pretty sure Amity Park would have problems with me doing that. Might make it hard to drive or live with literal balls of flaming gas everywhere! Even fake ones would make things difficult, for everyone involved”_

_“Wait, all of Amity is your lair?!”_

Phantom nods as he stares at the screen, “Uh, the hell does any of this mean?”. Rubbing Red’s neck, “and yes all of Amity is my lair, though I have my own little room inside Amity as well”. 

_“That’s major contamination, need a system flush. We’re stuck for a bit and seriously? Why is there such a ghost issue then? Shouldn’t you be able to keep them out or whatever? And you better not be messing with people”_

Phantom can feel her glare, though he can tell she’s more curious than genuinely angry. 

_“You can’t just keep ghosts out, all you can do is make your lair a place they really don’t want to go. Tons of humans is pretty well attracting them, looking to mess around with them. Amity would be a very unpleasant place for anyone but me to live, if I went out of my way to make Amity unappealing to ghosts. And there’s nothing wrong with a prank or two”_

Phantom rolls her eyes at Red’s continued glaring, “I don’t mean anything nasty, so chill. You know me better than that, I’d hope”. Sitting up and glaring at the little device, “so system flush?”. 

_“Just push the green button, red one and blue one, at once. And you’re right, I do know you better than to be mean. Thanks, I guess, for not screwing with Amity. Lots of folks live here. You really are as protective of the people as much as the town, aren’t you?”_

Phantom nods and smiles warmly as he pushes the buttons. Jumping a bit at the sudden weird tingling and movement in her bodies veins, but shaking his head a bit amused at Red’s mental laughter. 

_“Trust me having two or four bodies feels weirder, that was just unexpected. I forget your suit is literally inside you and part of you. And what? You gonna sue me for being a protective little shit. I care more about the people than the town. Buildings can be fixed, people just can’t”_

Phantom can’t help but shiver at some old memories. He could feel Red’s shock, though he’s glad she seems kind of happy.

_“I’m not sure I want to know what your sudden disturbed feeling was. But that’s good you care about the people. Man, I really used to be a dick to you”_

_“Don’t worry about it, I don’t really care much about myself getting hurt. And no you don’t, I wish I didn’t. Well, sorta; it’s complicated. Anyway, how long does this take?”_

_“We are both messes, but about six hours”_

Phantom flops them back down on the bed and fiddles with Red’s fingers in front of Red’s face. Blinking her eyes a bit before muttering, “oh well that’s, uh, not actually good, shit”. 

_“Oh now what?”_

_“Well, the stupid weapon that shorted my powers is gonna wear off in about an hour. And they’re going to be a bit squirrely”_

_“So what? You’re just going to use them at random?”_

_“Pretty much, only easy to use ones though. Might fall through the bed a couple of times or start sneezing ice”_

_“That is going to be very weird, it won’t hurt me will it?”_

Phantom rubs her neck and chuckles awkwardly,

_“Uh, can’t say I know for sure. But it is safe to use my powers in someone else’s body. This really isn’t a power I use much”_

_“That’s just great. Well, try not to hurt me”_

_“Of course, and I’m guessing you’ll  need to sleep at some point?”_

Thinking to himself, about how he really needs to himself and he’s not even a regular human. 

_“Duh, which is going to be a whole new level of weird. Do you even know how to sleep?”_

Phantom can’t help but start laughing his ass off, putting Red’s arm over her eyes. “Sometimes I think I don’t, god! But yes, hell yes”

_“Not sure why that’s so funny, ghosts don’t sleep so it’s a damn valid question”_

_“It just is. Just chalk it up as another weird aspect of the enigma that is Phantom”_

_“How do you manage to be so powerful, horrible and cute”_

Phantom coughs, caught a bit off guard, “what was that?”.

_“Uh”_

Phantom laughs playfully at that complete lack of a response, “well then”. 

_“Jerk”_

_“Oh come on, you’re all those things too. I’m just not embarrassed to say it, well, think it; in your general direction. But at least you weren’t 24 years old this time ”_

_“What? What the fuck? You’re less of a jerk now, but what?”_

_“What the fuck is a pretty accurate way to describe time travel. You look pretty good with a buzz cut by the way”_

_“That’s insane, what uh, what was I like?”_

_“Pretty much the same, didn’t really talk much. You realised I was from the past, called me cute and then passed out”_

_“Wow, somehow that feels really lame”_

_“That was the only real highlight of that day. Pretty shit day. Come to think of it, every-time time travel is involved shit gets really messed up”_

_“You really are a mess”_

Phantom scrunches her face up a bunch before lifting her hand to her face, completely invisible.

_“Holy shit, you weren’t kidding. How did neither of us feel that”_

_“My powers are extremely natural to me, like blinking or breathing to you. It can be harder to not use them than to use them”_

_“That’s weird even if it makes sense, I guess it’s like how I don’t notice my suit doing its thing in me anymore”_

Phantom shakes her head but feels a fair bit embarrassed,

_“Even from the very beginning, it was like that for me. Half the time I was using my powers on accident and usually didn’t even notice”_

Phantom can feel her snickering at him

_“Goddamnit that’s adorable, oh hell”_

_“I like how you go from mocking me, to being embarrassed”_

_“Oh shut it”_

_“I don’t think I will”_

Red mentally yelps as the two phase straight through the bed and floor. Phantom has to latch onto a ceiling light to keep them from crashing into the living room. Phantom silently watches Mr. Gray walk from the living room into the kitchen, before phasing then back into Red’s room. “Well, that was eventful”. 

_“More like nerve-racking”_

_“Eh, nothing much phases me anymore”_

_“You’re awful”_

_“Then you must have awful taste in men”_

_“You’re a child!”_

_“So are you!”_

_“You’re a ghost...”_

_“So what? Why care?”_

Phantom sighs a bit as he sits them down cross-legged on her bed, she doesn’t think anything at him for a bit.

_“We’re not the same, you’re literally possessing me right now”_

_“No one is the same, and you have a nanobot suit in your veins. How is that not just as weird as my powers?”_

_“You, you’ve thought about this before”_

_“Like I said, or thought, I’m not embarrassed by my interest. Hell, most ghosts and even a few humans, know how I feel”_

Phantom rubs Red’s neck, “though I’ve been called an insane idiot many times for it. I guess it is kind of absurd and stupid to be interested in someone who’s trying to kill you”. 

_“Wait, so you’ve been, interested, in me since almost the beginning? Yeah that is pretty stupid, I really was trying to destroy you”_

_“Heh, yeah I know. My self-preservation was pretty well butchered by the time you popped up”_

_“Can’t really say mines all that intact either, but this is just so weird”_

_“Red, for as different as we are, we are also very similar. Hell, our “jobs” are basically the same. And we’re both out to lunch compared to the rest of our kinds”_

_“True, I don’t know if this would be more or less awkward face to face”_

_“You’re the awkward one here, I’ve been owning this shit pretty well publicly for years”_

Phantom can feel her embarrassment as he rolls over to stretch out a bit, blinking at the layer of ice they’re laying on, “well there’s an ice breaker for you”.

_“Pft you’re awful, it’s not even broken”_

_“Oh you know better than to tempt me”_

_“Don’t you dare!”_

_Snickering, “I’m the scary ghost boy! I do what I want!”_

Phantom flicks a corner of the blanket, shattering it off, “HA!”. While Red mentally laughs.

_“So, you going to own your shit now too? Or do I need to make more horrible puns for you actually admit you like me”_

_“God damn you, how are you so just out there? With everything? And yes I’m still hung up on the ghost thing, but you really don’t care do you?“_

_“Nope, I really don’t. Two humans, two ghosts, a ghost and a human, or something else entirely; I see no real difference. Though, I’ll never get over Boxy getting with the Lunchlady. They're going to be so confused at the baby shower, I fist fought their kid before they even started dating”._

_“Oh my god, that is really ew. I think this kind of shit is why you are so self exposed. No matter what weird shit you show publicly, there’s something weirder unsaid or did”_

Phantom scratches Red’s head with her hand, “you might just have a point there”. He then flings her hand over the top of the garbage can, clearly seeing the glowing green forming ectoblast. 

_“Well I hope nothing was hidden in there”_

_“Why would I hide stuff in a garbage can? That’s asking for it to be thrown out”_

_“Must you insult me so”_

_“Seriously? What even are you?”_

_“A mess that’s what. A spooky mess”_

_“The spookiest”_

_“A spooky that you likey”_

Phantom puts her hands behind her head and smirks while Red mentally groans. 

_“So...”_

_“Oh my god”_

Red doesn’t get to properly respond as Phantom snaps her head to the side, ghost sense going off. “It’s been all of three hours”, with a groan Phantom flings them up off the bed and sticks her head out the window to look around.

_“What even was that? And what are you looking for?”_

_“Ghost, that was my Ghost Sense. Goes off whenever a ghost is near”_

_“Oh my god, you have built-in ghost radar and ghost tracker”_

_“So do you?”_

Phantom jumps about a bit, making sure he can make her body float reliably, as Red thinks at him.

_“From nanobots, not my own natural body, but point. And you know none of my suit is usable right now, right?”_

Phantom smirks, “yup” as he vaults them out the window. Flying low to the ground, off to where he can sense what turns out to be a snake ghost. 

_“Please don’t crash me”_

_“Flying might as well be my number one skill, Red”_

_“And your powers are being crazy right now, so your point?”_

Rolling Red’s eyes, “oh please, have a little faith”. As he shoots off an ectoblast at the snakes head, “that’ll give ya something to sink your fangs into!”. Only to snap Red’s head towards Skulker as he shoots a capture net around the snake. The two, technically three, float there for a bit while Skulker slowly tilts his head. Until Skulker smirks, tosses his catch over his shoulders and gives the two of them a thumbs up, “well whelp, that’s not how I’d go about snagging a lady but a fellow hunter always congratulates another on a successful hunt”. Phantom, snapping back at the retreating ghost, “I asked first, you metal ass”. 

_“You really weren’t kidding about that either. Am I seriously the only one who didn’t clue in?”_

Snickering as he flies them back to her place, “well most humans don’t know and ghosts are horrible gossips, but I’m pretty sure you knew; sort of”.

_“That makes no sense”_

_“I’m an enigma remember”_

Flopping down on Red’s bed and crawling under the blankets, “comfy”.

_“Glad you approve, not sure how you’ll handle sleeping for the first time in however long”_

_“Like a very scary baby”_

_“More like a cute one”_

_Phantom raises her eyebrow, “Oh is that so”_

_“Alright fine, I like your ghostly ass ok? And not in the just friend's way. The interspecies thing is still a mind trip though”_

Smirking contently into her pillow, “well now I can die happy”.

_“Don’t you dare”_

_“Be happy or die?”_

_“You’re awful and we’re a mess”_

_“Well then, I’ll remind the reaper to bless this mess”_

_“You are an affront to god, now let me or us or whatever sleep”_

_“Oh you have no idea”_

 

Red wakes up after only an hour or two of sleep, thinking to herself, she’s mentally blaming that on Phantom. 

_“You still here, Phantom?”_

_“Yeah, you can’t get rid of me quite yet”_

_“I think I’m ok with that”_

_“Same, but I’m still jumping this body-sharing ship when I can”_

_“Good, cause we so need an out of my body talk, you cute ass spook”_

**End**.


	22. Death Always Gets Its Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: GoingDeceased  
> Prompt: Danny starts a YouTube channel doing extreme stunts and dares, he figures he’s died once already what is a few dares going to do?  
> Summary: How many likes is my life worth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: gore, blood, serious injury, impaling

“What’s up youtube! It’s ya boy D-Pain! Now don’t forget to like, comment, and subscribe! To see me doing more utterly dumbshizz!” 

A camera pans to a bow and arrow set up with sixteen different kinds of arrows, the boy yanking the camera back to his face.

“Now don’t do this shizza at home because, you will die”

Setting the camera down so that it can take in both the overloaded contraption and the boy, “now this week's dare came from ieatmycerealdry69”.

The boy takes off his leather jacket revealing a ripped chest, but leaving on his pure white PVC full head mask. Like always, around 60% of the comments will all be about wondering how the hell he can even see through that thing, with most of the replies going something along the lines of, “I think the better question is HOW THE HELL IS HE ALIVE!”.

 

The boy puts his hands on his hips and makes an overacted show of laughing in the face of death, before stomping down on the fire button. Shouting “GOING DEAD!” as he shoots off the arrows, only five of which actually hitting him. Ripping one out he walks up and wags it at the camera, “hey the barbed one hit! I’ve got a friend who owes me a ten now!”

 

Kwan puts down his phone and shakes his head at Dash, “this guy is completely insane. You think he’s just, like, a reanimated corpse or something?”. Dash shrugs, “there’s no way he’s human. But I’ll take him over some giant wasp or the box ghost, any day. What I really want to know is how he got so ripped!”. 

Kwan starts smacking Dash, “dude! He just posted a new video!”. Dash feverishly yanks at the phone and pushes play.

 

“Guess who’s got a sponsor up in this shizza! That’s right, today’s horrendously dumb life decision is brought to you by a great life decision! Nord VPN protects you online, preserving your internet safety! While my self-preservation and self-protection might be dead and buried, don’t let yours be! Try Nord VPN for free for your first month with the link below!”

D-Pain jumps to the side to show the latest dare, which looks like some hooks attached to ropes hanging from the ceiling in an obstacle course.

“Today’s dare comes from GothMoth! The low down is, I’m going to shove these hooks into my torso, arms and legs!”, he taps on the points and brings them close to the camera before jumping back and swinging his arms to the obstacle course. 

“Then I’m going to run and jump around this obstacle course and let the different tensions from the ropes yank me all over the place! Like an action film Marionette doll on every single kind of drug you should never do!”. 

 

The two boys watch as D-Pain lives up to his name. Jabbing the hooks of varying sizes into himself, they’re both a little thankful that it’s blurred. 

“Now as always, don’t do this; you will die!” he then runs and jumps off the top of one of the cushioned massive walls shouting his catchphrase, “GOING DEAD!”.

Dash whistles as the half-naked mask wearing crazy boy jumps everywhere and gets yanked all over the place. He’s pretty sure that one of the hooks rams straight through the guys stomach as he gets slammed into the wall. Eventually, he’s dangling by the ankle from a hook in front of the camera, waving erratically. “This was oddly more dangerous than most but hella fun! Just remember folks, hooks are for fish not flesh!”

 

Kwan chuckles as the video closes, “I think this guys a freaking immortal and he damn well knows it”. Dash shrugs, “shit still must hurt like hell”. 

Dash and Kwan settle down as the local freak trio comes into class just before Mr. Lancer. Dash goes bugged as he faintly overhears the trios mutterings, “man those damn hooks were way nastier that I expected, wouldn’t have done that right before school if I’d known” - Danny

“Well, your dumbass has to live with it now” - Sam

“Dude, eventually you’re going to have done literally everything that could fucking kill someone” - Tucker

“I’m not sure how exactly I’d record launching myself into the sun or a black hole, Tuck” - Danny

“I’ll make something” - Tuck

“Of course you will techno geek. Stop giving this immortal moron ideas” - Sam

“Hey, at least I have a bunch of ketchup packets I can use to cover up any blood spillage. So I am not an utter moron” - Danny

Dash stares down at his hands and breaths out, “holy shit, what the fuck...Fenton?”. Turning his head to Kwan and just barely above a whisper, “of course it’s god damn Fenton”.

**End.**


	23. God Was A Bad Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: Kiinotasha  
> Prompt: Time heals all wounds  
> Summary: What's left to do after destroying the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dan, serious injury, mass death, genocide, global destruction, human and ghost extinction, religious themes, murder, mass murder, global death, gore, blood, violence, human sacrifice.
> 
> aka: Gods origin story.  
> UE ending rewrite  
> ClockWork didn't exist, The Observants didn't exist, everything after UE didn’t happen, and Danny became Dan.

I run the little Hunter through with her board as I cackle, “I guess out of respect for our shared past I should let you live, but I don’t work like that”. Once the little hunters out of the way the rest is quick work. I spear people through with the barrels of puny tanks, strangle mothers with their infant's intestines, and beat men’s heads in with their own teeth. Lighting fires as I go and wailing down buildings on top of fleeing cars. I stand in the centre of it all, basking in my grand destruction. 

 

Setting my foot back to the land of the dead, I continue my rampage. I bite off their heads, break apart every molecule with my wailing, crush their cores, and ultimately absorb every being. My power grows more as I go, taking with me every piece of power from every ghost and this world of green itself. With a glorious smile, all I leave behind is that sea of green. 

 

—Many years later—

 

I walk this land destroy and decayed feeling my power ebb over it all, still chuckling over each memory. Each feel of a body part crunched under my hands or eye burst and splash inside my mouth. But there is nothing new, it would seem, to do. I fiddle with my hands and brings shapes forth from the energy in this world. I watch as it starts to move on it’s own, nothing but small cells in water. Easy to crush and crush it I do. But I do also find myself tire of that, what joy is there in destroying something that can’t even tell it ever existed? 

 

Things have been quite boring and without the rush of the kill or the hunt for more to destroy I find myself interested in things to come. So I create something more, watching it walk on squirming legs. I find myself chuckling at something I found no humour in before. It stumbles over hurting itself. 

 

The one quickly becomes many, I push them to fight and harm for a show that’s my pleasure to watch. But they all keep being destroyed to nothing, no more fun. For once I’m going about creating prolonged suffering wrong. I find myself stumped by this, what is there but to make them kill and maim for my amusement? 

 

I figure I’ll try with bigger things, mammals of sorts. They make a much bigger mess but yet the results are the same and it’s not so amusing. I almost feel pity. Just almost and who knows what that means, I care not. 

 

It would seem leaving them to their own devices fairs no better, all are inherently inclined to violence, as all life should be. So I think I’ll try to push them to last longer, see what my little game can produce. Sending out my power I let it just create on random, see what happens. 

 

There’s quite a few now and I find myself feeling the same joy from one ripping another’s head off as I am from seeing one cradle a newborn. They’ve taken to using the trees and other creatures I’ve made in so many ways. Weapons, food and games of cruelty. 

 

I smile, both wicked and soft, from afar. Somehow just watching seems more enjoyable now, I give them little nudges to grow here and there. The more there are the bigger the fighting, the more variety and the more hate. But also there’s love and that’s strange, but I find myself interested in the complexity of it. At first it’s just in how much pain the failure of it can bring but as time goes and I watch, the completeness with which they give themselves over is quite glorious. 

 

I smirk as I pick out the threads for a fabric of time, letting my power flow it to them. Creating something completely new, the first of many I’m sure. What is clearly needed to offset so much living things. Seeing the clockwork man I understand something new, something like him needed to exist I think. I know he never did before and maybe that’s why it all had to be destroyed. 

 

I’m receiving gifts from the living ones now, food, blood and even their young. It’s quite something to behold just how much like me these creatures can be. And yet they are also not, love, compassion, weakness; so very different but yet somehow not. I can not help but note my fondness of this all is more than just some game now, and I’m left wondering what exactly it was that love or caring actually felt like? Could it be this maybe?

 

I walk along, disguised by a haggard cloak and eyes more curious than cruel. The pointed ends of my cape show flashes of itself just at the edges of my cloak and I snicker at those who notice and know. I step to a beaten down clay house and watch the collision of energy and power in the air. Through my power I see inside with ease, as I see everything else in this world. 

I watch as a strange little black haired boy screams and screams, with the buddings of strange powers, and I feel nothing but pleased. 

 

This boy carries with him selflessness and kindness, but I can see what cooks underneath. All the other ordinary mammals, in their hand made cloths and fire pit cooked food seem to think highly of the boy. But I watch it break him in every way, yet he’s never changing. I can see the clockwork man interfering, it’s a curious thing. The first interaction between the two sides of this world. From there the boy stands and bares it all, with it he seems to carry the very same joy and laugh I did eons ago. So with something new I go and I smile a real smile, for the first time since I finally got everything I’d ever wanted. Destroyed everything there ever was. I knock on this man’s door and my eyes burn with an all-consuming power as I take him in. But there is only understanding and a thought to the future, lying in my crimson depths. So with understanding of his power, I extend out my hand and play the part of guild. A hand for him to take and forge the world anew, he understands just who I am and that there was once something else. But still steps into my silhouette, he becomes the first of many. 

 

As these powerful children come and go, strutting their time with the living and dancing on the line between life and death, before fully joining the zone. Each dawning their own dark black cloaks to become a council of power. With a man of clocks to watch everything just as I do, though he never knows of my presence for I exist outside of time. 

 

And now I stand here looking down on everything, I’ll give them wars, hate, suffering. So to joy, love and hope. I’ve learned that you really need both to enjoy either. I’ve heard the word they’ve made for me, “god” they say, and I think we’re all really going to be ok. Because I’m just not callous anymore. 

**End.**


	24. I’ll Make That Sacrifice Like Heroes Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: bibliophilea  
> Prompt: Jazz is crying again. Phantom turns from his window and leaves.  
> Summary: My brothers a martyr, save him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: crying, depression, self-sacrifice, hurt, angst, gore, blood, serious injuries, Danny doesn't insta heal from things.

Jazz staggers into Danny’s room, following the trail of red and green. Stubbing towards him as he sticks a leg out the window. Turning himself to her, she can read the pain he’s concealing on his face, long before she spots how he’s cradling his exposed intestines. The two stare for a second, as she traces her eyes over all the open wounds, hardly healed ones, and the myriad of long-settled scars. “Danny, you’re dying”

“I’ve been dead for a long time Jazz”

Jazz collapses on her knees, tears stinging her eyes, “only half! If you keep going like this, if you do, you’ll kill what’s left”.

“Then that’s the way it will be, someday. The life of Fenton is long over, the universe is just waiting for my body to finally realise it”, Danny sits straddling the windowsill, watching sadly, as Jazz’s first tear of the night finally hits the floor. But he never moves a muscle himself, “You should cry no more for me, save your tears. You need not mourn for me”.

Jazz tries to look angry as she aggressively wipes at her eyes, doing nothing to stem the flow that comes so often now. “How could I not? You’re tearing away at your life. You’re walking around in a shell of pain and spilled blood. Stop making yourself a ghost to every thing human! What about your future? How can you have one if you ruin yourself”.

“I have a ghosts life and a ghosts future is their past, my human one is dead and buried. You’ve seen my grades, a normal job isn’t something I’ll ever have. Pulse or not, my human life is dead”

Slamming her palms on the ground, tears splattering the floor, yelling through clenched eyes at the floor, “That’s only because you buried it! You have friends! Family! Danny! Let us help you! Seeing you like this! You’re being cut apart!”

“For that I am sorry but it’s all I am now. And eventually, I won’t have those things anymore”

This makes her snap her head up at him, staring wide-eyed, “So what?! You’re just never going to make another friend! What if I have kids! You’ll have family!”

“Being my friend is dangerous, so yes. If you do, they’ll know me only in passing”

Jazz, standing up and taking a step towards him, “No little brother, I won’t accept that”.

“You don’t have a choice. None of us do, that’s the way of fate. And my fate lies with ghosts”

“So what? You’ll literally become a Phantom to us? Fade away? Danny how is that fair to anyone!”, she speaks with her hands curled up to her chest, as if pleading him to just live.

“That’s the point, safe and fair don’t always mix”

“You don’t have to do all of this for us to be safe! Let us help, stop doing everything!”, she can’t help but notice how he’s spoken this whole time with a motionless body, as if he’s nothing more than a still life.

“I’ve seen what happens if I don’t, you have not. I can’t change, even if you can’t understand. I have a job to do, I have my place in this world. I exist for it and if I must, I shall carry hope within my bloodied hands”

“You’re damning yourself! Killing yourself! Ruining your life! The world doesn’t need your sacrifice!”, she starts weakly running to him as he slips floating out the window, yet never breaking eye contact. 

“I’m a protector, a hero. That’s what we do” 

Jazz reaches out and tries desperately to grab him, pull him inside. With his family, where she’s sure he belongs. Only for her to go right through him, he gives her a soft smile and shakes his head. Speaking as he floats away, “Phantoms always fade away, they exist only in memories and times past. It’s my name for a reason and I’ll follow the path it’s laid”.

**End.**


	25. ClockWork Say What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: LettdViolet  
> Prompt: During a high-stakes chase, Danny’s parents’ newest invention has shorted out all his powers, except one - possession.  
> Summary: ClockWork is really pushing the limits of what the Observants will tolerate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply

Eyeballing the insanely massive corrupted ancient ghost, before turning back to face the ghost who’s become his mentor. “Huh, well ClockWork, looks like you’re the only friendly around. And I know this is probably the most absurd and dumb thing I’ve ever asked you but, mind if I over-shadow you for a time?”, Danny already knows the answer as soon as he sees ClockWorks slight smirk and the glint in his eyes. “Go ahead Daniel, I'm here because this will royally piss off the Observants”, Danny can’t help but chuckle even with the rampaging ghost in the background. “This shit is why you can actually handle my bullshit”, with a shrug and a goofy grin Danny hops inside of ClockWork. 

 

Grinning even more because damn, ClockWork is strong but also surprisingly weaker than Danny himself. Patting himself/ClockWork down and eyeballing the ghostly tail that can’t stop being a tail. “Full-time tail seems like it would be annoying but I guess he’s rather used to it”, hearing the loud distorted roaring Danny snaps ClockWorks head to the side. Eyeing ClockWork staff he grins as he floats aggressively at the growling. 

Watching the massive old ghost for a while before deciding to try out ClockWork’s time power’s, “time out” pushing on the top of the time staff. As everything just stops, Danny can’t help but curl up and laugh his ass off. “God, this is exactly as OP as I expected! Holy shit!”, Danny then blinks as his mind is bombarded by different futures and possibilities, rubbing his hand over his head and under the cloak hood. “Fuck man, wow it’s probably good I can’t do this myself”, he’s natural hero complex automatically seeking out whatever option is the least harmful for everyone else.

“You know what? Fuck it, I have a stick and I can beat you over the head with it! You will be pulverized by time!”, utilising teleportation to get up close and personal to the ancient ghosts face. Grinning like a loon, “time in”. Promptly full force smacking the ghost in the eye with the time staff and teleporting away, snickering as the ghost shrieks and grabs it’s eye. Though he gets a little startled by suddenly being a child, which almost results in him getting hit by an ectobeam. Doing a little backflip as he teleports to the other side before flying right at Its face. Just as he sees the ghost's hand coming to grab him, “time out”.

Danny floats lazily out of the way and laughs at the ghost who’s about to smack themselves in the face. “Time in”, smirking wildly as the ghost does indeed smack itself in the face and remembering his first encounter with the master of time. Danny reverses time and sets it in motion again, and again, and again. Making the ghost smack itself around five times. Danny can’t help but float to the ground laughing his ass off.

Sighing, he decides he really should deal with this. He can after all, see all the ways this ghost could destroy so much and at least two ways to fuck the time stream. “Your mind is a grade A cluster fuck ClockWork”, just as he's going to stop time again he spots Tucker and Sam running over. Muttering to himself, “I don’t think a wrist ray and thermos will do them much good this time”. Shaking his head he teleports straight in front of them, before they can get too close and get hurt; scaring the crap out of both of them. 

“CLOCKWORK! HOLY SHIT!”

“Are you trying to give us heart attacks!?”, Tucker makes a show of putting his hand over his chest while Danny/ClockWork smirks. Sam looks between ClockWork and the giant ancient ghost a few times, “if you’re here this must be bad, where’s Danny?”. Grinning wide as he responds, “oh you could say he’s quite close, followed the corrupted ancient one and he’s been having quite a bit of fun in the meantime”.

Tucker eyes ClockWork strangely, having become familiar with Danny’s punny nature but also knowing ClockWork’s trickster ways, “so what’s is he doing and how can we help?”. Sam nods holding up her wrist ray and a thermos while Danny responds as he changes into an old man, shaking his head, “no, this time you two will just have to wait out the clock”. Smirking as he floats back towards the battle, “just let old-time deal with the ancient timer”. Now even Sam’s looking at him funny as he teleports back to the fight, snickering to himself. 

Smacking the ancient one with the staff because it’s funny to picture some super powerful being just hitting other super powerful things, with a stick, “I’m so going to clean your clock”. The ancient turns to roar at him so he levitates an insane amount of clocks straight into the guys mouth. “Pretty sure eating clocks is a pretty time-consuming endeavour!”, Danny laughs as he turns to a child. Calling a “time out”, for a perfect freeze frame on the ancient with his mouth stuffed with so many kinds of clocks. 

Floating down to Tucker, Danny takes his phone, which has a way better camera than Sam’s. Floating back up to the ancient he takes a selfie and captions it “oh no I’m being vored”. Chuckling as he puts Tucker’s phone back. 

Floating in front of the frozen ancient he flips through all the different scenarios to figure out how to defeat this guy, “how the hell does ClockWork ever make split-second choices? What does he just stop time and think through shit?”. Laughing to himself, “it’s not like anyone would even know! No wonder he can be so calm and logical! He literally has all of time to think out every action and every word!”. Rubbing ClockWorks neck, “my erratic off the cuff way of doing everything is his exact opposite”. 

Crossing ClockWorks arms he elects for option 365, since it seems the most insane and is both absolutely something Phantom would do and will completely infuriate the Observants. It’s not like they can do shit about it, they won’t know if there was other options or if they’d even work. Smirking, Danny leaves this timeline frozen and opens a bunch of portals to different times, jacking all their long pointy clock towers and throwing time medallions on them. Snickering and grinning like a loon as he levitates them all around the ancient one, looking like giant clock tower needles. Nodding at the still frozen scene, “it’s time you got your shots”. Turning into a child as he floats intangibly inside the giant ghost and wraps the chains of pocket watches all around its core, lathered in the serum he just stole from his parents. 

Getting another idea he floats out and changes all the hands on the clocks so that they’ll all gong at the exact time that they pierce the ghost and the serum kicks in. Knowing that combining the mass sound with all the time medallions falling off will yeet this guy straight into oblivion. With a smirk, “I’m about to make everyone’s eyeballs or eyeball, bleed”. Spinning the staff, “time in”. 

Sam gapes at the scene, looking like something straight out of a clock based fever dream, that just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. While Tucker falls on his ass laughing, “holy shit! That has got to be Danny’s doing! How the?”. Tucker then curls up, hugging his stomach and laughing, “oh god! He’s! God! He’s over-shadowing! Over-shadowing ClockWork!”. Sam looks between the scene and Tucker as all the clock towers impale the massive ghost and a loud gong rings out.

The sound jerks Tucker’s head up as Danny/ClockWork slowly floats down towards them, hands behind ClockWorks head. While Sam and Tucker both gape now, as the massive ghost starts flashing a near seizure inducing mix of purple, blue, black and white. While all the clock towers start teleporting back to their times, taking chunks of the ghost with them. 

Danny/ClockWork floats smirking next to Tucker, talking mostly to thin air at this point, “I hope you enjoyed your time on the Phantom Express though I recommend you don’t go back four seconds”. 

 

Somewhere off in the ghostzone, a bunch of Observants rub at their eyes with a couple muttering, “that child should never have power over time”. Another shakes it’s head/eyeball, “and to think, he’s actually stronger than this”. The Observants shudder in unison as they watch Danny/ClockWork grin widely, obviously watching them as they watch him. 

 

Tucker turns to Danny/ClockWork, “dude, just dude”. Danny just laughs as he decides he probably shouldn’t push ClockWorks fondness of him too much, so he hops out of him; with the fight, or job in ClockWorks case, finished. 

Clockwork grins fondly at Danny while he lays on the ground laughing his ass off, Sam is a bit shell shocked because since when could he over-shadow ghosts? Especially one as strong as ClockWork? Sam facepalms as Tucker starts laughing with Danny, talking to ClockWork, “you let him do that didn’t you?”. 

“Time teaches in strange ways Miss Manson”, with that ClockWork teleports away. Sam’s rather confused but for once Danny easily knows what he meant. Transforming back human he helps Tucker get up while talking to Sam, “I can over-shadow any ghost I’m stronger than, Sam”. Tucker gapes at him before slapping him in the shoulder, as both him and Sam get what that means. 

“Dude, don’t the Observants or whatever, already think you’re too powerful to be allowed to exist?”, Danny shrugs. Finger-gunning at Tuck, “it’s not like they can do shit, I’ve literally got all of time in my corner”. Running a hand through his hair, “besides, I’m a force for good so they can’t really complain too much”. 

Sam shakes her head, “so ClockWorks powers huh?”. Danny rubs his eyes a bit, “they are pretty sweet but that seeing everything thing is wild. No way I’d want that all the time”. Sam glares at Danny, “we’re going to have to deal with time puns for the rest of the week aren’t we?”. Danny grins wickedly, “well it was about time Tuck got a new screen saver”.

Tucker instantly looks horrified, knowing full well Danny could have gotten up to all kinds of trouble while time was obviously frozen. Yanking out his phone, seeing nothing out of the norm he checks his photos. Wheezing he does indeed set it as his screen saver, “you are an affront to god!”.

Danny strikes a sexy pose, “more like an affront to time!”.

**End.**


	26. Something Clearly Went Wrong In The Build-A-Ghost Workshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: imdeadtiredTM on Tumblr  
> Prompt: Danny discovers that Ghosts find his mostly human-like appearance (even in ghost form) is, to them, extremely disturbing.  
> Summary: Why are all your body parts like that Phantom? What cruel god designed you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild cannon typical body horror, mentions of injuries, mentions of broken bones

Danny Phantom is just chilling in a tree watching the night stars, as a long black haired ghost pops her head up beside him. “Where the? Uh, do you mean harm lady?”, Danny’s a little startled that she showed up before his ghost sense went off, but decides not to start shit. 

“Naw, I’m chill, just wanted to invite you to scare a bunch of young ghosts”, she props her head and arms up on a branch close to his face. 

“I’m not in the business of scaring and nothing about me is scary anyway? I’m, like, the most inoffensive ghost out there”, for emphasis Danny runs his hand up and down his small friendly form. 

She shakes her head at him but snickers, “you’re thinking like a human. Nothing about you isn’t horrifying, except the eyes and glow. Hairs ok too I guess, kinda fucking hard for hair to be scary”.  

“Um, what? That doesn’t even make sense?”, Danny sits up properly while the other ghost gets herself settled on another branch; looking plenty amused. 

“DP, just last week there was gossip around saying that Skulker managed to snag your glove, and while fighting him you scratched him. But you don’t have claws, so the scratch marks were all blunt and shit. Even heard your freaking nails bent off the nail bed, that is straight up disturbing”, she shivers a bit as if to prove a point. Before wiggling her very sharp and long claws at Danny, “we’re supposed to have claws not freaking nails, and they’re not supposed to bend off”, she’s laughing a little now, even if it’s a bit off. 

Danny rubs his neck a bit bashfully, “hey now, even I though the nails coming off thing was fucked, any human would too. I don’t go around yanking off my nails though and I’m definitely not doing that just to scare some ghostly kids”. Tilting his head curiously as he continues, “though I don’t see how blunt nails is scarier than sharp claws. Claws cut and slice, that’s far more terrifying”. 

The girl shakes her head, “nope, that’s useful, not terrifying. Nails are completely useless and only serve to hurt yourself, ripping them off in fights and shit. Plus, I’d rather be slashed by a sharp knife than a dull one. Claws are a sharp knife, nails are a blunt knife”, she makes stabbing motions at her arm which just makes Danny slightly unsettled. 

“Well yeah, nails, in general, don’t serve much purpose, not everything has to have a purpose. But I can at least see your point there”, Danny nods a little while inspecting the tips of his gloves. “But it’s not like they’re even visible, usually. Literally the only visible things you implied were scary is my jumpsuit and skin, how the hell is my freaking skin scary?”. 

She smacks her cheeks in reference to the fact that the only skin on Danny that’s even visible is on his face, “well, ignoring that you actually have skin under the suit, which is just plain wrong. Your skin colour is bland, it blends into everything. Like some creepy ass chameleon, ghosts are supposed to be flashy things. Our greens and blues are safe colours, you’re like a tan/yellow caution light”. Fiddling with the end of her ghostly tail, which is wrapped loosely around the branch, “then there’s the whole your ghost skin is darker than your human skin, like you’ve been fucking fried or burnt. One of the running rumours is that those rings of yours literally burn your skin when you transform”. 

Danny stares at her incredulously, “what? Hell no that would be awful! My skin’s probably darker because I was electrocuted to my half death. Peach is a warm colour, safe. Blue is pretty sickly looking, so not sure how that’s supposed to be better. And so what none of you have skin under your clothing? If you ask me that’s fucking weird”. 

“Ghosts aren’t supposed to be warm, we’re cold things. Looking warm when you’re not is so deceptive and that’s kind of creepy. Blue is cold”, she then makes a point of yanking off her collar showing nothing but floating semi-solid ectoplasm. “Our clothing is our skin. Zone knows what your “clothing” even is!”.

“Pretty sure it’s just ectoplasm taking a specific and solid form based off what I half died in”, Danny proves his point by yanking off a glove, letting it dissolve into ectoplasm and slowly dissipate away. Promptly forming a set of mini rings to reform it. 

She watches the glove as it dissolves and disappears, “so it’s skin then, you have two sets of skin. That is fucking freaky”. 

Danny blinks a couple times before staring down at his hand, muttering, “I never even thought of it that way before, huh”. 

She nods curtly before bending her body and head down to look him in the face, “that’s not too mention the fact that your suit looks like a ghost hunters suit. Hell, the others who wear the same sort of thing actively try to actually destroy all of us. The flaming DP is cool though, the rest, not so much”.

“Ok yeah, I’ll give you that for sure, especially since that is literally what it is. Originally, it had my dad’s face on it too; so glad that got torn off before I half died”, Danny physically shudders at the thought of having to fly around with that thing stuck to his chest for the rest of his half-life and possible death.

She grimaces in suit, “that’s both creepy and gross”. Danny can’t help but nod and pat his DP symbol affectionately. 

 

“Speaking of shit you shouldn’t have”, she holds up and wiggles her arm about like it’s a ghostly tail, “bones. You still have damn bones. At least half the zone has horror stories of seeing your bones jutting out of your skin or suit. Like what the fuck? Literally everyone comments about how it’s utterly sickening to hear the cracking sounds your body makes”. Shaking her head and shivering, “and like, what’s even the fucking point of them? To hurt you? Is your body just horrendously masochistic? Ghosts don’t need them to be stable so what?”.

Danny doesn’t really have an answer as to why himself, “can’t say I know why but unlike you guys, I can remain stable indefinitely outside of the GZ. So consider that a use. And I can’t say anyone enjoys broken bones but humans have them, I’d be fucking disturbed if my bones suddenly disappeared whenever I’m a ghost”.

She taps her chin a bit, “well at least that sort of makes sense. Still creepy though”. 

 

Snapping her fingers at him before pointing at her ghostly tail, “what about your leg bones or whatever? You have a ghostly tail, I know that for sure”.

Danny blinks at her a bit because yeah he had no bones and shit in his tail, “and there’s something else I never really think about. But yeah, no bones in my tail and thinking of it I can pretty much negate my bones”. To prove his point, he wiggles his arms like a ghostly tail and spins his head around, which earns some laughs from her. 

“Now see that’s some proper ghost shit, that means your bones are just a straight up enigma then”

Returning to normal Danny shrugs, “my very existence is supposedly against the very laws of the universe and nature so”. He can’t help but bring his attention to his impossible, but still there, pulse; showing a small toothy smile.

 

She points at his mouth, “yeah see, that’s creepy too”. 

“Uh what? My damn teeth? If I had extra teeth then I’d get that, but they’re pretty damn normal and average”, Danny runs his tongue across his teeth, never having actually paid any attention to them before and now officially wondering if they were weird. 

She opens her mouth wide at him, showing off her rows of sharp pointy teeth and four large sets of fangs, snapping her mouth shut with a loud clack sound before speaking, “teeth are for biting, so again with the sharp knife verse dull knife thing. You couldn’t even make a clean bite through someone’s arm if you tried, you’d have to like, naw it off”, both of them shudder but she’s shuddering at the feeling of blunt teeth slowly grinding away on her arm until it severed. While he’s shuddering at the idea of biting a part of someone’s body off at all. 

“Who the hell goes around biting people?! Teeth are for biting food, and maybe catching shit when my arms are full, not for biting people!”, Danny stares at her judgingly while she laughs at him. 

“Ghost do, that’s who. Like I said, you think so very human. Plus, not having fangs is like not having fingers on your hands. It’s not horrifying, just very off”

Danny rolls his eyes, “I mean I could see how fangs might be useful but they’re predatory, predatory usually implies scary or threatening”. 

“Ghosts are predators, so be more of a damn predator then. It’s like you’re a lamb behaving like a wolf. Your form screams prey but you’re a predator. Combine that with your power and it’s even worse. You’re a straight up super predator”. 

Danny rubs his neck bashfully, knowing full well he’s easily one of the strongest ghosts out there, “while I won’t deny my power, I think I look more approachable by looking less like a super overpowered being”.

Switching out her tail for legs and crossing them, “That’s only to humans! Which really shouldn’t be comforting to them either, since that makes you quite literally a wolf in sheep's clothing; in a heard of sheep. Your form doesn’t reflect your power at all, strength is supposed to be palpable. Seeing a strong form is comforting and far less embarrassing to lose against, but you just look like a failed predator. The sight of a lamb maiming a wolf is just fucked up and all kinds of disturbing”.

“You keep saying predator but I wouldn’t call myself a predator at all. I’m not running around devour things or some shit”.

“Oh so you don’t prowl the night looking for trouble, getting into fights and protecting your territory? Could have fooled me”, her words are thickly laced with sarcasm while Danny looks rather embarrassed. Smirking at the green glow coming to his cheeks, “that’s what I thought, Mr. Predator”. 

 

Danny makes a pouty face at her while she rolls her eyes, “so party? Literally, you could just show up and throw your gloves at them. Bare your teeth or smile or whatever. And congrats! A bunch of disturbed, slightly terrified little ghost brats. Who maybe learn a little life lesson about not underestimating people for their looks or some shit”. 

Danny groans but decides why the hell not, they’ll all met him eventually at some point. Might as well play around a bit, pointing at her aggressively but playfully, “fine, I am so not breaking a bone or tearing off my nails though”.

**End.**


	27. Cardboard Cutouts For Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: DeredereWrites  
> Prompt: Sam is not a morning person. Danny and Tucker find out the hard way.  
> Summary: Hey Danny? Why the hell would I want a Vlad for breakfast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild vore

“Dude this is gonna be great!”

“I know! Who knew Vlad’s face would ever be so useful”

“I still can’t believe that loon had a cardboard cutout of himself!”

“Tell me about it, and does he think this smile even looks good? Shit’s straight up damn creepy”, Danny holds out the cutout of Vlad and gestures at the insanely wide grin showing off all of Vlad’s teeth. Tucker intentionally shivers for effect while the boys snicker. 

 —Sam’s house 3 a.m.—

“Alright Tuck, just keep a lookout while I float this shit in place”, Tucker gives Danny a thumbs up as Danny blinks out of visibility. 

Danny floats lazily up to Sam’s widow, forcing himself not to snicker in case he wakes her up. Using a bunch of tape and rubber bands in ways they really aren’t meant to be, he secures the upper half of the cutout in Sam’s window. Knowing full well that when the blinds are pulled she’ll be greeted by Vlad’s creep creep face, as the two boys have dubbed it. 

Smirking, Danny flies back down and grabs Tucker, making him yelp as he too becomes invisible. 

“Dude! Fuck, little warning you ghostly ass”

“Now why would I give you that and this ghostly ass is perfect, thank you very much”

“Oh you’re flat and you know it”

“Oh no Tuck, I think I’m losing my grip on you”, Danny snickers as he pretends to start dropping Tucker. Who promptly freaks out.

“Shit! Dude! Fine your ass is perfect”

“Oh and how would you know, got a thing for guys now?”

“I hate you”

The two quite down as Danny phases them into Sam’s room, Danny ties a string from his ankle to Tucker’s so he can maintain Tucker’s invisibility. While they stand on either side of the blinds, waiting for sunrise. 

—6 a.m.—

Danny phases his head back in through the blind and smirks, whispering to Tucker, “the time has come”. 

With that, the two yank open Sam’s blinds, slamming her in the face with the harsh rays of unyielding sunlight. 

Sam jerks up out of bed, snapping her head over to the window she nearly screams and falls off the bed. While Sam starts throwing pillows at Vlad’s cardboard face in the window, Tucker starts laughing immediately and Danny uses the string to trip Tucker loudly onto the ground. 

Hearing the laughing and subsequent sound on the ground, Sam grabs a spray can and sprays Tucker in the face. 

“Oh god, gack, Plasmius no!”, Tucker’s flailing results in him getting a bunch in his mouth and on his hands. Danny just loses it at this, completely losing his grip on invisibility and floating up to the ceiling while laughing. 

Sam smacks Tucker over the head with the can a couple of times before taking aim at Danny and trying to spray his ghostly ass. Which is completely successful because Danny never damn dodges and is far too distracted to use his intangibility. 

Out of paint, Sam throws the spray paint can at Danny who, through the wonders of body manipulation, swallows the whole damn thing; only partly on accident. Sam grimaces at him, “it is too early for your shit, you ass!”. 

While Tucker rolls on the ground gagging, both from Danny’s bullshit and the spray paint, “dude! Oh god”, hack, “did you just freaking”, hack, “vore it?”. 

Danny aggressively wipes off his tongue before finger-gunning at Tucker, “I just call it enlightened eating or eating 2.0”. 

Sam smacks Tucker with a pillow, “what time is it you damn fools!”. Spinning around and pointing aggressively at cardboard Vlad, “and how are you staying so still, you creepy old man!”. This makes Danny laugh even harder and spin around in the air for a bit, while Sam goes up and stares at cardboard Vlad. 

Realising it’s not the real Vlad, she spins around and starts hurling all the pillows at Tucker, “oh you little asses! I hope you choke on your black spit!” 

“Too late for that M’lady!”

“Pretty sure the dead can’t choke!” 

Throwing her hands up in the air at Danny, “you are both insufferable!”. Gesturing to her clock, “it’s not even seven! I’m a goth! Goths don’t do mornings! Or sunlight! You asses!”

Both of them just laugh harder, “pretty sure Vlad’s the vampire here!”. Neither of the boys notices her storm out, climb up a ladder, and storm back in; until she starts smacking Danny with the cardboard Vlad like it’s a fly swatter, and Danny’s the fly. 

“I will not buzz off!”

“Oh shut it halfa! Assaulting you is the required initiation for everything Vlad!”, Danny is rolling just above the floor while Sam is chasing him and smacking him with the cutout. 

Tucker wheezes out, “you’re beating a mother fucker, with another mother fucker!”. Drawing Sam’s attention to him, her eyes borderline glinting as she runs up to him and starts hitting him with the cutout. 

While Danny shouts, “unlike Vlad, I am no mother fucker!”. Sam and Tucker both stop and disgustedly gape at him. Danny laughs harder at this, “Tuck’s the one who said it not me!”. Sam just flings the cutout at him and he shrugs, letting it slice him in half. 

“Hey look at that! Vlad finally got half of you!”

Danny wheezes as he pulls himself back together, “cardboard Vlad is officially more successful than Vlad will ever be!”. 

“Well then show him just how much more and let me sleep!”, Sam hurls another pillow at Danny. And both her and Tucker see Danny’s wicked grin as the pillow slides down his face. 

“Danny, no”

“Danny, yes”

Danny promptly flies out the window with the cutout while Sam pushes Tucker out it, “there’s a ladder! Use it!”.

—8 a.m.—

Danny and Tucker, snicker as a very grumpy looking Sam join them by their lockers. “I hate both of you so much”, the minute both of them blink Sam sprays both of them in the face with more spray paint. 

“Hey now, I haven’t even digested the can I had for breakfast yet!”

 

Meanwhile, Vlad finally wakes up, spreads his blinds and instantly screams like a little girl. While his own face smiles back at him. 

**End.**


	28. A Secret Dog With A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creators: Illusn (PurpleIllusn) and Nikaya  
> Prompts: (1) Jack Fenton thought that all ghosts were evil, until he met a certain ghost dog. (2) Danny gets a dog - Danny decides he finally has time for a pet, but it has to be Cujo for reasons (he's a ghost dog)
> 
>  
> 
> Summary: Danny’s got a dog and Jack isn’t quite sure what to think yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied ghost animal torture

“Uh Danny-boy? I’m pretty sure that dog is not normal”

“Hmm?”, Danny doesn’t even look up as he scratches at the green puppy ears. Besides, he knows full well what Cujo is; he just doesn’t care. Hell, if anything a ghost dog would fair better in this household than a regular one. 

Jack himself is finding it hard to just tell his son that this dog is clearly either heavily contaminated or a flat out ghost. Jack bends down and tilts his head at the tiny green puppy sitting on the floor. The puppy bends his head back and promptly falls on his back, barking once with a goofy grin. “Ok, I’ll admit he’s cute. But son, his drool is glowing”, Jack watches a bit confused as Danny simply shrugs. Clearly not caring at all. Jack looks back down at the puppy and spots the collar, “Cujo eh? Named him already did you?”. 

Danny laughs lightly, trying to not let his nerves show. After all, he’s doing this both for Cujo and to maybe make his family change some of their opinions. “Naw dad, he came with it. Already trained too, so he won’t pee on the carpet or anything”. 

Jack can’t help but find that suspicious but decides that he’ll just have to trust his son, if he ever wants Danny to open up to his family ever again. It hurts seeing how closed off Danny’s become and maybe, just maybe, this will change that. Sighing but putting on a smile, “well I’m still testing his drool”. 

Danny watches but lets his dad spoon some of the drool off the floor into a vial, Danny knows full well it’ll come back full ghost but hopefully, by the time the results come in, his dad will have warmed up enough to not care. “I wouldn’t expect any different dad. Got any balls?”

Jack chuckles as he tosses some out of the freezer, “one great thing about freezers, son. They kill practically all germs, even most ecto ones!”. Jack watches his son as he tosses the ball, not too far though, and Cujo runs off to get it; before he heads down to the lab. 

 

Danny smiles at Cujo, “well here’s hoping he doesn’t see big boy Cujo for a while. Pretty easy to think you’re harmless like this”. Cujo jumps up and starts licking Danny, smearing green drool all over his face. “God, ew, stop that you fiend”, Danny’s laughter doesn’t discourage Cujo at all though. 

 

Down in the lab, Jack sits and contemplates while watching the sample spin, “I will be amazed if that dog isn’t a ghost but he’s just a dog right? An evil dog but tiny, very tiny”. With a nod, Jack decides that he can easily handle something that is barely a sixth his sons size. Shaking his head as he heads back upstairs, muttering to himself, “of all the times for only half the Fenton family to be on vacation”. 

 

Danny’s watching Cujo jump from one chair to the next, it’s clear to Jack that the dog is defying gravity slightly. But he does find it odd that the dog doesn’t seem to be floating around. 

Grabbing some of his fudge and sitting down he becomes almost giddy as Cujo happy runs off with a piece, “Oh! He likes fudge! Well then he’s must be a Fenton!”. Danny has to restrain himself to keep himself from looking utterly stunned. Muttering into his hand while his dad throws another piece at Cujo, which Cujo is all too happy to eat, “seriously? You just accept a ghost? Because of fudge? Really? I, just. Wow”. Shaking his head he decides that he’ll have to eat a piece of fudge next time his dad’s after him and see how he reacts. To Phantom, eating fudge. Muttering into his hand again, “if all it takes is fudge, to get them to call a truce. I will die just a little more inside”.

 

Jack is perfectly content to sit outside and watch Cujo run around if it means getting to spend some genuine time with his son. No him running off to who knows where, no locking himself in his room or the bathroom for hours on end, and no staying over at his friends instead of home. Jack isn’t as much a fool as people like to think and he’s terrified that as soon as his son hits eighteen next month, he’ll walk out the front door and be gone for good. Danny, meanwhile, has been terrified for years that one day he’ll have to do just that. But he’s not thinking about that right now, as he watches Cujo futilely bark and jumps at a squirrel. 

Catching Cujo’s glow starts to wiggle and knowing full well that’s his transformation queue, Danny whistles at him. Jack looks impressed as Cujo zips right over to Danny and barks. “Wow, son. You weren’t kidding, he really is trained and well too”. Snickering, Jack tells Cujo to roll over and run around. Cujo happily does so, earning the reward of eating the rest of Jack’s fudgesicle. 

 

Danny’s feeling pretty good about all of this as he spots Cujo actually sleeping on Jack while he’s knitting. Danny leans over the couch, arms on the back of the couch, “well someone looks pretty comfy”. Jack chuckles and pats for his son to sit, exceptionally happy that he actually does. 

Jack can’t help but look his son over, being reminded of his sons height as he sits, “you sure have grown a lot son, I’m glad to see at least one of you got my impressive height!”. Danny personally isn’t sure if he’s glad or not, he looks way too much like Dan. Though his height and muscular build is well earned, so there is some pride there, and he finds he can’t help a joke, “well I guess it was inevitable that one of us would!”. 

Jack has no clue why that’s funny to his son but he’s happy to just see him laughing. He doesn’t do that as often as Jack would like, especially for once being so carefree and full of laughs. 

Jack looks over his shoulder as he hears the beeping from the lab, signifying that the sample is done. Looking back to the little puppy, he doesn’t really want to move the little guy but at the same time. Danny runs a hand through his hair, “so you want me to take him?”, he really hopes his dad says no. 

Thankfully to Danny, Jack shakes his head, “the results will be there later. It’s not like he’s going to cause issues sleeping, ghost or not”. Jack decides he made the right choice as soon as Danny smiles, it’s clear as day it’s a real one too. Not one of his far too many fakes. 

 

Jack can’t help but laugh to himself when Danny actually falls asleep on the couch, “you really are always tired and I really don’t know why. But get a good rest son, even if that looks uncomfortable”. Jack laughs a bit more as he really takes in Danny’s position, one leg curled up on the couch with the other almost stiffly sticking out, chest turned in the opposite direction, and one arm laying right across his nose. Even so relaxed Jack can still easily make out his sons defined muscles, which he still has no clue how he got. “I wonder if I ate less fudge...naw not worth it”, Jack winces then, as Danny kicks him in his sleep. Rubbing his, definitely going to have a welt, hip, “jeez those muscles are clearly not for show. Impressive, though currently painful”. The movement also seems to have woken Cujo, who stretches out lazily. 

Jack blinks down at the puppy, having not actually been around him more or less alone before. Cujo tilts his head making Jack shrug and go to scratch his chin. Cujo seems to be enjoying himself though it becomes pretty clear to Jack that he prefers Danny. Watching as Cujo starts bitting on his sons toes, “you are clearly a puppy, a trained puppy, but still a puppy”. 

Danny wakes up after a couple of seconds and flicks Cujo into the air with his toes. Snickering a bit as Cujo lands on his chest, “my feet aren’t chew toys, buddy”. 

“He disagrees I’d say!”, Danny moves his arm off his face at hearing his dad’s laugh. Jack pats Danny’s leg as he gets up. Danny asks, “going to check the results now I’m guessing?”. 

“Of course Danny-boy! Pretty well already sure about the results though!”, Jack shakes his head as he walks into the lab and sees the sample results. Completely unfazed that it confirms Cujo’s a ghost, “something tells me this won’t even matter to Danny. But it does matter”. Jack mentally debates for a while before heading up, while he’s no fool he’s also not the best at thinking on the spot. So he decides what he’s going to say well before actually doing it, when it’s something he cares about. And at this point anything that gets his son to hang out with him for nearly a full day is something he cares about.

 

Cujo’s chewing on a little pink bear toy as Jack comes back up. Flashing the clearly positive results at Danny before sitting down. Jack isn’t really surprised that Danny isn’t surprised at all, as he watches his son shrug. “You already knew before you brought him home didn’t you?”.

“Yeah, he's actually been in my room for a few days now. Healing”, Danny still really wants to give those asshole GIW a piece of his mind after the shit they did. 

Jack sighs, partly because he had no clue and because he doesn’t like the way his son said healed, “I’m guessing you want to keep him at this point then. And healing from what? Is he a new ghost or something?”. Jack can’t help but wonder if maybe new ghosts could be influenced to be good, he knows his sons heart is practically made of gold so  in theory...

Danny decides for honesty, because really Cujo’s been his from the start even if he always denied it, “yeah, I’d like him to officially be mine. He practically adopted me years ago and he was new back then. His ectoplasm was all messed up, he was practically a puddle when I found him. Or more so he found me”. 

Jack can tell there’s some anger in his sons' words and it’s officially clear to him that his son is attached to this particular ghost. Looking at Cujo happily gnawing on Danny’s fingers he can’t help but see why. The little guys not so bad, and dare he think it, not remotely evil. “Well you clearly care son and he’s hardly been even a little bad so I guess it’s ok. How’d he adopt you though?”

Danny laughs animatedly remembering how ridiculous those few days had been, “he just walked up to me in a parking lot and dragged me off to help him find his chew toy. After that he’d just show up to play, sometimes I think he thinks I’m a chew toy”. 

Jack notes that Danny’s glare at Cujo, who’s chewing on his arm, looks more amused than annoyed, “he must have blunt teeth for that not to hurt. That’s an incredibly odd thing for a ghost to just do. But he is a dog and that’s very dog”. Jack knows there’s more to the story but he knows there’s no point in pushing it. His son will only tell him what he wants to, no matter how much Jack pushes him. Even if he did push, he knows all he’d get is lies and Danny would walk away from the conversation. 

“Dogs gonna do what a dog’s gonna do I guess”, Danny tactfully avoids the pain question because it absolutely does hurt but he doesn’t even notice it because, compared to everything else, it was so minimal. Danny looks towards his dad, sometimes he still finds it weird that he actually has to look down a little instead of up at him, “so you’re going to be cool with ghost doggy here? Like, you’re really ok with this?”. 

Jack looks at Cujo and thinks on his words, officially deciding that at the very least animal ghosts weren’t pure evil, “yes, son. It’s weird but you’ve got a good head on your shoulders and you’re a Fenton! Every Fenton hs a good ghost sense about them”, Jack has no clue why this makes Danny burst out laughing and laughing hard. 

Once Danny’s calmed a little, “true there. Cujo is a good boy, hmm, yes you are”. Jack watches as Danny scratches at Cujo’s chin who promptly licks his face. “Just no invisible poop, ok?”. 

Now it’s Jack’s turn to laugh, “now there’s an issue I didn’t even think of! There’s a story there!”. Danny nods and grimaces, “stepping in it”. Making Jack laugh more, eventually, Danny joins him in doing so. 

Danny stops laughing groans a little at spotting Cujo’s rapidly wagging tail as he jumps down and bites Danny’s ankle. “This is what I mean boy, by you thinking I’m a toy”, thinking quick Danny extends his intangibility to Cujo knowing damn well the pup might not do it himself, as Cujo drags him off the couch and starts running around. Dragging Danny behind him and startling Jack. 

“Er, son is this ok?”

“Yup! When I said he dragged me off I meant that literally!”

Jack can’t help but laugh into his hand even if this clear show of strength, there’s no way his son is light, is a bit concerning. 

Danny eventually pops his head, with now messy hair, over the top of the couch. “He’s got a fair bit of energy now and I’m fine”, Jack can’t help but snort as Cujo teleports right above Danny’s head and lays in Danny’s hair. 

“I think that’s obvious son. But at least his antics are only freaky not harmful”. 

Danny decides it’s probably best to bite the bullet at this point, it’s probably not best to spring Cujo’s-also-a-ten-foot-monster-dog out of nowhere. Plus his dad clearly can tolerate the dragging Danny around craziness. “Uh yeah about that, Cujo’s size is very deceptive. Deceptive both literally and figuratively. Let’s go outside and he’ll run around some. Burn off some energy”. Danny can tell his dad’s a bit confused but nods anyway. 

 

Cujo instantly starts bolting around the yard as father and son sit on the steps. Danny chuckles as Cujo, once again, notices the squirrel, “that poor squirrel. He’s really going to wish he picked any other yard to live in”. 

“All that yapping might just make him leave!”

“Well once Cujo actually starts barking he just might”, shuffling a bit, “anyways you see how his glow is stronger and wiggling?”. Jack tilts his head and realises that his son is right, “huh? What’s he doing?”

Danny shrugs, “easier to just watch though try not to be too startled”. Jack’s a bit concerned now and then very concerned when the tiny puppy is suddenly a big angry looking tower of green fur. Both of them watch as the squirrel bolts out of the tree and flees. 

Danny, picking up that Cujo will definitely chase it and that’s definitely not a good idea to let him do, “Cujo stay”. Cujo stops in his tracks and turns his massive head back to Danny, rolling his tongue out in the process. Danny can’t help but smile and rolls his eyes. Flicking his fingers, he lets Cujo know it’s cool to run over to him. Which Cujo promptly does, licking Danny from toe to head. 

Jack’s still a bit in shock as Danny grabs Cujo’s collar and yanks himself up, throwing an arm over Cujo neck and hanging off the side of his big ass dog. “Same dog just, uh, bigger”

Danny watch’s, hiding his nerves, as Jack slowly gets up. Jack holds out his hand and watches as the massive dog licks him and wags his tail, “I’m really glad you didn’t introduce me to him like this, but he really is the same dog”. Jack shakes his head but smiles as he takes in exactly how Danny is just hanging off the side of Cujo, “if he’s letting you do that, then he’s got to be ok”. 

Danny smiles warmly and turns his head to Cujo, “down down”. Heeding the command Cujo promptly shrinks down. 

“Oh wow! You even have that trained! You could ride him into a fight like a horse!”

Danny can’t help but laugh, since he’s literally done that before, “yeah I probably could”. 

Jack throws caution to the wind and rubs Cujo’s head a bunch as he hops into Danny’s lap. Judging by the way Cujo’s purple tongue hangs out, everyone’s gonna be just fine. 

**End.**


	29. Why Am I The Confused One Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: DeredereWrites  
> Prompt: Valerie is questioned after a round of lazer tag with some friends because of her ridiculously good aim.  
> Summary: Laser Tag has never had a weirder ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply

 

I can’t help my smirk as I look at the scoreboard, it’s no surprise to me that I have the most points but otherwise I’m damn surprised. Literally, all of us did damn well, I was kind of expecting to do drastically better than them instead of just marginally better. Who came in last is definitely no surprise though, he’s probably the most unfit person in our class. 

That’s made even more obvious by his out of breath remark, “hey Val! That was weirdly good”

“Yeah! You hit nearly every shot you took. You do this a lot or something?”

Turning my head around to my friends, I blink and clue in that maybe, just maybe, actually trying wasn’t the greatest idea. Deciding to just run with the excuse she practically gave me, “well I needed something to do and take my anger out on after that dog shit”. Sam rolls her eyes at me, “yeah sure that’s totally the reason”, I can practically feel the sarcasm in her voice. Whelp, too late to change my story now. 

“Heh, if you want we can have a one on one match. See who’s truly better, being the two higher scores”, I can’t help but smirk at Danny’s cocky challenge. I’m not too surprised he did the best of my friends, no way his parents haven’t forced target practice on him; what with their undying love for ghost hunting. 

Tucker wheezes hard as he catches up to the three of us, “well it better stay one on one, cause I’m fucking out”. As if to prove his point, he animatedly flops on the ground, while we all snicker at him. “Tuck, you really are awfully out of shape”, Tucker only shrugs at Sam’s dig before turning to me, “seriously though, your aim is something else and you dodge damn good too. Unlike a certain someone”. 

“Hey, you don’t need to dodge if you bury your opponent before they can shoot or shoot much anyway”, honestly Danny? What kind of strategy is that? No wonder I got you so damn much. 

“That doesn’t work in laser tag Danny”, Sam rolls her eyes at him but he just sticks his tongue out her. “Well maybe we should have a paintball match then”, Tucker immediately starts waving his hands back and forth while shaking his head. “Hell no dude, you don’t even flinch from being hit. That shit ain’t fair”

Danny’s now sticking his tongue out at Tucker and man it’s obvious they’ve known each other forever. Kind of weird butting into a well-established group of friends but to hell with it, they’re lucky to have me. Even if I’m busy most of the time. 

 

“So why are you actually good at this? Because you just taking the excuse I gave you pretty much proves it’s something sketchy or some shit”, Sam leans into me and smiles wickedly, “so spill”. Oh well, fuck that was really damn sneaky of her, impressive though. Now, what the hell am I supposed to say? “Fine, not much else to do other than paper toss and bouncing little kid balls off the walls. Happy?”, please just accept the excuse, would you? 

Sam lounges against the wall, inspecting her nails as she talks, “ah the old, give ‘em an embarrassing excuse so they’ll assume you’re telling the truth because why would you make up something embarrassing? Care to try again?”, what? Wow ok, I guess I shouldn’t be shocked, pretty sure Sam sneaks around near constantly. 

“Well maybe I like to have some secrets ok?”, I’ve really got nothing else to offer. And I’m almost annoyed that Danny laughs, he’s the most damn secretive person I’ve ever met! 

“You could have pulled at least three more different excuses there. Heck, I can think of four off the top of my head”, I glare at Danny, because really? You’re laughing at me because I didn’t lie more? Seriously? “I’m not super big on lying Danny. Unlike you, I’m not a walking secret”. Apparently, my more or less good-natured insult, needed to be more insulting because he’s just laughing harder now. I opt to just glare at him. 

Tucker pats me on the shoulder, “you should know by now that Danny takes near nothing seriously and is basically insult immune. We just rag him cause it’s fun”. I watch as Danny finger-guns at Tucker and blows imaginary smoke off his fingertip. 

Danny, turning to me, “even if I’m Mr. Secretive, the weirdo trio are probably the three people you could trust most with any secret really. Even if we told, no one would believe our shit”.

Sam nods, “that may be partly because off all the crazy shit we tell teachers. I mean come on Danny, you could have just said you cut your hair up in a dare but no, instead you tell him that toothpaste ate it”. Um, what? Turning to Danny, “I mean I guess points for creativity but really? Why would anyone believe that”.

Danny snickers, “and the great thing? I wasn’t even lying. My parents make some weird shit”. Oh you have got to be kidding me? He’s actually serious, and I thought my injures and what not were hard to explain. Maybe they do have a bit of a point but I’m still not going to spout my shit just cause they want me too. Danny sticks his finger in the air, “however I was lying when I blamed my colour changing shirt on my dad’s latest invention”. Now I’m just confused though Sam and Tucker both look slightly angry with him. Oh, he lied to them, wow. Ok, I guess I can’t really talk but he’s super close to them, “did you really just admit you lied to them? Just like that? No prompting, nothing? That’s pretty gutsy”

“Danny knows no fear. That and he rarely cares about anything”

“Hey now, I care about you guys you ass”, Danny tilts his head to me, “it doesn’t matter if they know now since the times past. And frankly, they probably knew I was lying but just accepted it because that’s how it works with me. If I’m lying to them then they know it’s something they don’t want me to tell the truth about”. That is really messed up and makes me feel like way less of a dick for lying myself. “Well, what about my shit? So that accepting a lie only applies to you”.

Tucker rolls his eyes at me, “we always eventually get the truth from him so it’s different. That or we actually know what he’s lying about as he’s lying” Um what, “doesn’t that defeat the purpose of lying?”.

Danny shakes his head, “naw, that’s just me lying to make them feel better and so they know not to worry”. Man, even when he’s lying his being all self-sacrificial about it. “You really are too good of a guy Danny”. 

 

Danny rubs his neck bashfully as the other two round on me again, “so obviously we’re trustworthy and skilled at secret keeping. So really, spill it”. Something tells me I’m really not going to be able to get out of this. But seriously my hunter shit is a secret for a reason, the last thing I want is them getting caught up in this crap. Sure I wouldn’t trade it for the world now, but I couldn’t even if I wanted to. I mean hell, Danny would get involved in a heartbeat to protect his friends, and that includes me, fearful of ghost or not. 

But also, we’re all adults now. My friends aren’t some dumb kids getting in over their heads like I was. Hell, just being my friend gets them involved in a way. “Why do you even want to know so bad?”

“Because Sam’s nosey?”

Sam glares at Tucker before looking to me, “because we’re supposed to be friends”. Ok ouch, that was just kind of mean but I do get it a little. 

“Because the two of them are heading off to college and want you to finally admit it before they fuck off. Not that I really approve of them borderline forcing whatever it is out of you”, I blink at Danny a bit because damn that’s a hell of a point. And I guess of all people, it would be the embodiment of secrets that doesn’t support forcing others secrets into the light. 

Sam rolls her eyes at Danny, “we really shouldn’t have to force anything Danny. We’re friends and even if things were pretty rocky in the beginning, she’s nearly a part of the weirdo gang”. 

Danny snickers, “well Tuck’s still the weirdest one”. Uh, you sure about that? Tucker seems pretty normal compared to all of your weird goings-on. Danny can clearly see I’m judging him, “hey now, I’m weird by default. Those two are weird by choice. Tuck’s just extra weird, aren’t you Mr. Meat sense”. 

What? Ok there’s a story there. Danny turns his head back to me after sneering at Tucker, “we’ve all got our weird and weird is far more tolerant of weird”.

Sam nods and shrugs a bit, “I don’t think any of us could actually be friends with someone totally not weird”. Honestly, she’s pretty darn right and even I’ll admit, hanging out with average Joe’s is actually really awkward. Even with the questioning, this isn’t really awkward, and I’m starting to feel like a bit of an ass. Crap, something tells me that if I don’t own up, I’ll probably wreck any genuine friendship I’ve got going on here. “You guys aren’t going to trust me very much if I don’t tell you, are you?”, judging by Sam’s smirk, I’m completely right. 

You know what? The hell with it. I know what it’s like to have fake friends and this ain’t it; this hunter shit has already cost me a lot. I deserve genuine friends and I guess that means not being a closed off wall. Heck, Danny is a closed off wall and he obviously tells them his shit. Tells them, not me. “How about this, give a secret get a secret”, I nod at Danny to make my intentions clear. Even if he’s not the one being pushy, he’s also clearly not opposed either. Sam and Tucker both eye Danny, well at least they’re leaving it up to him, while Danny shrugs, “well duh, knowing my shit is the initiation. Can’t be one of the weirdos without it, though Jazz is only an honorary member”. Oh, OH. Ok, there’s more going on here I think, “well fine then, you sure have a weird way of establishing a true friendship though. Which I guess is a bit expected”. 

Crossing my arms at them a bit, fully expecting a bit of a freakout. “I hunt ghosts alright. The red-suited one with a board. Don’t go getting invol-”, I cut myself off as I notice none of them look even slightly surprised. If anything, they’re all smirking. Squinting at them, “you already knew you asses! Didn’t you?”. Both Danny and Tucker laugh lightheartedly while Sam actually responds, “well finally and yeah. I recognised your voice on the very first day, V”.

WHAT!? I know my mouth is gaping open so I snap it shut before opening it again to speak, “THE WHOLE TIME!?”. How the hell haven’t they called me out before? What? Tucker’s basically wheezing and sits on the ground, Danny gives me a goofy thumbs up, “yup, It’s pretty damn hard for anyone to actually keep secrets from the three of us”. Tucker laughs even harder, “dude! That makes us sound like some creepy all seeing eye”. Danny looks to Tucker judgingly, “Tuck pal, you literally hacked the navy while eating grapes this morning”. Um what? 

Danny snickers at my confusion, “Tuck’s a bit of a menace”. Sam rolls her eyes at him, “last I checked, you’re the only one who’s officially called a menace, Danny. Well, at least until Tuck gets himself on a watch list”. Danny puts his hands on his hips mockingly, “hey now, the government only tries to murder me on occasion and they really suck at it”. Um what? I don’t know if he’s kidding or not. He better be because that’s, that’s just absurd. 

Danny smirks at me, which I guess means my confusion is damn obvious again, “Val. My very existence is illegal in the eyes of the gov. I don’t have secrets, I am the secret”. Sam snickers, “yeah, the biggest damn one in the fucking country”. Tucker laughs, “More like the world!”. 

Watching Danny blush I realise they’re being serious here, what the hell? 

“See Val. This shit is why there are not really secrets in with the weirdos. There’s no damn point. Hell, for all accounts and purposes being a damn good hunter, which you are, loses its weight around what’s effectively a bunch of royalty”. What? Are they just going out of their way to confuse me now? To get back at me for lying for years, when they already damn knew?

Gaping at Danny, “what is even going on here? I mean if your goal was to confuse the hell out of me and thus distract me from the whole, you guys knew the entire time but never damn called me out, then congrats on a job well done. The hell?”.

Danny actually looks like he feels a bit bad, “our lives are a mess and weird is our norm. And Val, don’t worry about us getting involved in your ghost shit. We’re more involved than you are and for longer”, what? Well, I guess for Danny that makes some sense. Ghost hunters for family and all but still, what? Danny chuckles and continues, “you’re talking with the only humans who are actually regarded highly by ghosts. In their eyes, we’re princess,  pharaoh, and king. Bunch of ghost royalty, and yes there are long stories behind all of that”. WHAT? That doesn’t even make sense? What? I probably look like my brain is melting or something. Which it kind of is, none of this makes sense. 

Sam rolls her eyes at Danny, “I think you best just let her in before she has an aneurysm or something”. Part of me says it’s way too late but yeah, explain away. 

Danny shrugs animatedly, “not really sure how that will actually help, finding out your friend is practically his own unique species is more of a sure fire way to achieve brain melt”. 

“Ok? Just spit it out you ass”, both Sam and Tucker glare at me for that, which I guess fine. I beat around the bush and tried to wiggle my way out of this so fairs fair I guess. But I’m not even sure what Danny’s saying at this point, this is a mental cluster fuck of dog shit proportions. 

Danny laughs, “blunt corpse spilling it is”. Danny stares straight at me, which is a little unnerving, “I’m Phantom. The world’s one true halfa”. 

“WHAT? I mean what?! I, you ass! You let me hunt you and then befriended me? The fuck a wrong with you?! You insane idiot!”, I can’t really help but smile though. Even if my friend is clearly a loon but hey, I’ve got a nanobot suit in my veins; that’s pretty loony too. And-HOLY SHIT! OK! I officially don’t think anything will ever shock me again after just watching Danny freaking transform into Phantom. 

Danny god damn Phantom laughs as he claps his hand on my shocked shoulder, “welcome to the weirdo gang aka Team Phantom, we’re all fucked”. 

**End.**


	30. I’ll be free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: pseudinymous  
> Prompt: In an alternate timeline, Vlad tears his ghost half from Dan Phantom in order to save the world. But he's too late - everything is already gone.   
> Summary: You’re not the hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: suicide, character death, violence, death, murder, mass death, global death, mass destruction, global destruction, genocide, extinction, blood, gore, guns, angst, depression, grief, loss, hurt, hurt without comfort, injuries, everyone is dead, Dan.  
> TUE ending rewrite

_Grief weighs us down in many ways, but we can never truly escape its grasp. And really, should we?_

 

I run the claws of my gloves through him, through this monster. His ectoplasm sliding down the gloves and staining my tattered dress shirt. 

“HA! You think this will do you any good old man! You’re just a lonely fool!”, I do my best to ignore the words of the beast as I tear him in half. Pitching forwards and collapsing to the ground I can see where my ghost has landed in a heap and I know Phantom’s on the other side. 

I smile weakly, there was no way I could do nothing anymore. This, this was my doing and I had to correct it. My smile falters though as I watch my ghost glitch? But seeing the green goo, I understand. 

I push my self off the ground a bit and try to crawl to my ghost, save half of me. But I watch him fade to nothing but empty air and a puddle. Slamming my hand into the goo, I try to will it back but I get exactly what’s expected, nothing. Turning my head around, I can see the same fate has befallen Phantom. There’s really nothing left of my little badger now but that’s better than the monster. He’d prefer this to that. He was always too good and I corrupted him. 

 

It takes me a while to get off the ground, staggering back to my lonely home, he always joked I was a lonely old man; and I never knew just how right he was or would continue to be. 

 

_That which we deny doesn’t cease to exist, it merely ceases to make sense_

 

I’ve been trying for days, fiddling with the radio and everything else I have. Sending out signals and waiting for responses that, for some reason, never seem to come. I know it might take a while for any other survivors to get their gear running but I should have heard something by now, right? Well, no matter, I’ll get a response eventually, I’m sure. 

After that, it’ll take time but everyone will rebuild and maybe I finally will be able to tell someone the whole story. It’ll destroy any good reputation I have but I destroyed him, so it’s only fair. Even if they come to hate me, it’ll be nice to see another face. It’s been an oddly long while since I last did. 

 

Eyeballing some of my samples, maybe I’ll make another clone. Remake him. It won’t be quite the same but he’ll live again and we can rebuild together. I can mentor him like I always wanted to and maybe he’ll help me be better. 

 

_That which we come at with anger can only ever break, and broken shards are only pretty from a distance_

 

I can’t help but feel good watching my stupid stupid castle blow up. Fuck that place, screw everything it’s done. Everything is Its fault! All my shit is worthless, no ones responding. All the clones nothing but goo, again and again. I kick at trash cans and stomp on any glass I see, as I make my way to the Fenton’s. If I can’t get a damn response here, then maybe the zone will do me better. I’m not a halfa now, so I need their damn Speeder thing. That thing better damn well work.

Walking in I can’t help but glare at every undestroyed thing. No ones even touched this damn place, it’s like some awful stuck in time memorial. I crush up the family photos and break the glasses, how dare everything look so! So damn perfect! Like any of them could actually come home! 

I wind up falling down the stairs, looking around. This part of the house is worse, their stupid ghost research, stupid lab, stupid beliefs; just like my lab. All completely stupid! I don’t feel any satisfaction though, from pushing over all the samples and smashing the beakers. 

 

_That which we must bargain with, will give either nothing or exactly what we do not want_

 

I’m amazed by what the little badge has programmed into this thing. But looking around the zone I find no one, I should have been attacked, where the hell are they? Just come out and start shit with me, you cowards! I’ll take even a single ectopuss or even Walker, but no one comes. 

Eventually, I see this place of clocks and gears. It’s weird and I know something is very off with this place. That’s different which means it will give me what I want. It has to, I’ll make it. 

Staggering in, I inspect a strange staff, avoiding the clearly dissolved leftovers of a ghost on the ground. When I see some sort of screen, using the staff as a walking stick I stagger over. Watching as the screen flips from viewing one location to another to another. 

I can feel my eyes go wide as it pans through every section of the zone and earth. Nothing. No one. Just corpses, puddles and destruction. 

I hit at the screen with the staff, willing it to show anything different. Do something you stupid stick! You stupid screen. Show me what I want. I try smearing my blood on it to change it, I try tears, I push every button I can as fast as I can. 

All I get for my troubles is a view of the past, of the beast ripping into people and ghosts alike. Destroying them and standing alone, basking in his grand destruction. 

 

_That which we carry with depressed minds, only ever weighs us down_

 

I leave the zone with the strange staff in hand. Staring down at it, in my hands, from my spot on the Fenton living room couch; finding that I can not move anymore. Everything is gone, all of it. Everyone. Gone. 

This is all my fault, I should have stayed away. I tainted everything, ruined everything. If I had just never, never gone near the only other like me. We’d all be fine. I don’t deserve the right to save anyone, I don’t deserve a happy ending. I deserve nothing, I should be nothing.  

He should be here instead, with them. He could have saved everyone, he would have done it sooner. But he’s gone, he’s been gone for a long time. It should have been me. 

 

_That which we must accept will grant us our leave, but only if we follow_

 

Villains can never be heroes. Life isn’t a story, this isn’t Disney, and there are no second chances. 

I guess redemption was never an option for me or this world. That only makes sense, after how all of us treated the badger made of gold and long-suffering. 

Walking out of the gun shop and standing in the middle of the destroyed road, I look around. Surrounded by nothing but destruction and loss.  

 

Well, at least we’ll all be free because in the end Death frees all of us.

With that, the last man on earth brings the shotgun to his chin and blows his brains out. The bloody mess splattering across the ground, as he falls into the freedom waiting to finally embrace him. 

**End.**


	31. We’ll Be Ok, And I Swear, Only One Of Us Is Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: Kimcat  
> Prompt: Hero's hero. Phantom always saves the day while Fenton is seen as the wuss and a failure. When the pressure gets to much someone unexpected helps cheer him up.  
> Summary: Sometimes Danny needs help to see the shades of gray between all the black and white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: depression, angst, hurt, hurt/comfort, suicidal, gore, injuries, blood, violence, self-sacrificing, regret, there's a voice in his head and he's listening, immortality is a curse, the kids are not ok.  
> (season three doesn't apply)

He skilfully slides his sweater sleeve over his bandaged hand, as his two friends join him by his locker.

 

“Been pretty quiet ghost wise, huh?”, Sam nods at Tucker before turning to him, “yeah, you haven’t even called us once this week for even the Box Ghost. It’s almost worrying actually”. 

“Well, hopefully, it’s just that they’ve mostly gotten the whole, don’t fuck with Amity or Phantom, message. It’s been two years after all, makes sense they’d slow down”, he gives his friends a loose smirk, ignoring the little voice in his head. 

_That’s a lie, it’s worse than ever._

He knows his sister would worry if she knew just how good he’d gotten at hiding a limp, as he heads to class with his friends. He’s been easing into this slowly, his decision to ease his friends out. Out of ghost fighting, out of danger, and out of all the worrying. It’s no life for normal teens, and the only thing not basically normal about his friends was them playing sidekick to a superhero half ghost. Without that, they’ll get to be normal. Get to have lives and futures outside of his duties. And they should get to have that, so he’ll give it to them; even if they never realise he’s doing it. 

So he’s been slowly calling them up for fights, research or a fix-up; less and less. Only ever bringing them to the easier fights, filled with plenty of puns and witty banter. And never ever telling them about any of the newer ghosts, the ones that seem to feed off death and destruction, that only want to see him hurt. Now he’s hiding most injuries entirely, unless he can blame it on his own clumsiness. Even if he isn’t actually clumsy anymore, he’s sure his friends don’t know that though. There have been over twenty ghost attacks in the last four days and they only know of two. One that was televised and another he told them, because he’s not a fool. Knowing full well there’s no way they’d believe that there had been zero ghosts. Also knowing that if he only told them about the televised fights, they’d clue in that something was up. 

“So dude, want to enjoy the, most likely short-lived, break for a movie marathon?”, he would absolutely love to; Zone knows he could use the break. But he knows full well this marathon will run well past ghost hour, when the nasty ones come out. He can’t afford to not be patrolling for them or having to allow his friends to tag along to the fight. The nasty ghosts actually aim to kill, they don’t want fear or to mess around; like the ghosts his friends know of. These ones are only content with staining their forms with blood and ectoplasm. 

“Naw, I think I’m going to say hi to ClockWork. See if somethings actually up, if he even gives me a proper answer anyway”, he shakes his head and chuckles while Sam rolls her eyes at him. “You should be enjoying the break Danny, but you’re self-sacrificial to a fault. Though, I think we’ll both have to pass on joining you. You two might get along but CW is a bit...much”. Which is exactly the reason he used him as an excuse, knowing his friends would join him on patrol if he said that’s what he was doing. 

_How very manipulative, Vlad would be so proud._

 

He covers his ghost sense up in class but duplicates, keeping his duplicate invisible the whole time. It’s a skill he mastered in his room, he doesn’t really care about people knowing he’s leaving. He just knows that his friends will know what’s up, if he asks to go to the bathroom. It makes him weaker and distracted, but it’s worth it for their safety and eventual easing into a normal, ghost fighting free, life. 

He doesn’t really pay attention to his next two classes as he’s more focused on the fight with some hundred eyes horned cat. He knows Jazz would also worry about him if she knew how tolerant of pain he really was, as he hardly even flinches either bodies as Phantom gets gored. Making sure Phantom keeps the brunt of injury so Fenton does bleed through his shirt. 

Standing next to his locker, his friends never even notice an invisible Phantom phasing his medical supplies out as they talk with Fenton.

“Obviously tell us if CW’s got anything useful. But dude, leave out the riddles. For our sanities sake”, Tucker rubs his temples as if to prove a point. While he laughs at Tuckers’ antics, “yeah whatever Tuck, he’s not so bad you know”. Earning eyerolls from both his friends. All the while, Phantom is stitching up a hole in his chest and wrapping it loosely with gauze.

“It’s not just the riddling, Danny. He’s just so distant, hard to read, and secretive. Even towards us”, Sam frowns and shakes her head almost sadly. 

_Just like you are, they just don’t know it_

ClockWork doesn’t care what they think, so he has no problem coming off as such. Danny, however, does care. So he tells just enough, keeps up with the jokes, and gives the truth as he finds safe. His goal is having them as just friends, Fenton’s friends, not kicking them out of his life altogether. And certainly not having them as Phantom’s sidekicks. They’re just too breakable, like every other one of his regular humans. If he had it his way, Valerie would cut it out too; but there’s no cutting her off from it. Just like him really, so he’s not even going to try. 

Waving goodbye to his friends, as he goes out to do what he actually needs to do. He knows his sister hates it, but being Phantom trumps his grades everyday. He’s honestly happy she’s off at university now, not getting caught up in his everything. She pays way too much attention and there’s no way seeing him injured isn’t hurting her. He’ll feel a lot better when Sam and Tucker head off as well. He’s not really sure what will become of his friendship with them after they go though. 

Flying invisibly at an even pace past buildings, he watches his town and his humans. Everything going about it’s life as it should be, not consciously aware of his current presence. Though, everyone in town knows about their personal ghostly protector. It does sting him a little seeing them live normal human lives, close friends playing with no cares, lovers kissing as they enjoy fine treats, and parents swinging their kids around. All stuff that’s just simply not in his future, his future is this; patrolling the skies, fighting villains, and gettting hurt. 

_Don’t forget lying and hiding. Playing a big game of pretend. Pretend you’re just the vigilant hero. Pretend you’re just a weak timid human. Pretend you’re not hurt. Pretend you're happy. Pretend you’re ok._

 

He watches the sun finally set, before snapping his head to the side as his ghost sense goes off. Flying off to fight another fight, take another hit, and add another scar. He’s not entirely sure how no one ever notices them, as they pepper most of his body now. His face and soles of his feet are two of the few places with very few. Everyone, even him, is instinctually protective of their heads. This rings true as he takes a hit with his forearms to protect his face, slamming into a wall before being pierced through by the ghost's tail. He doesn’t care that his vision becomes blurry for a while, he doesn’t care that his ectoplasm drips down off his foot, he doesn’t care that he ran out of bandaging yesterday. 

_It’s not like your pain means anything, you deserve it._

Capturing the ghost, as he floats softly to the ground; only wobbling slightly as his feet touch down. It’s hard, all of this. But it’s his fate and he accepts that. Even at times like this, when he feels like he’s falling apart into tiny star shaped pieces. In a sense he really is, as he struggles to hold in all the shredded bits of organs. Groaning has he leans against a wall, part of him wants to laugh but that would take energy he just doesn’t have anymore. He reserves whatever he has to things more important than what he wants for himself. 

_Besides, you like the pain. It tells you you’re alive. It’s not like anything else does, even this body says you’re a dead man walking._

 

He gets only seconds of reprieve before there’s another fight to be faced. Taking a bedsheet from inside a ruined store window and wrapping it around him like an over sized belt. Pushing off the ground towards where he’s called. By the time the sun is peaking its face up, 7 more have been fought. He’s not sure if he can really feel his limbs anymore, without the weight of gravity it’s hard to tell if they’re there. 

_Why care anyways? If you’re weak enough to lose them, then it’s your fault._

All that confirms his right legs existence is it getting suddenly yanked on by a long whip-like tongue; sending him smashing into the street below. But the bright flash of purple ectoplasm and the going off of a thermos, tells him there’s no more fight to be had. 

_You know the grounds always comfy so you’ll just wait for the next fight, and the next after that. No need to move now._

 

Staring up at the sky as a shadow falls across him. 

“Are you going to get up?”, Valerie hovers on her board looking down at Phantom. Who’s just laying on the ground, normally she’d love the opportunity at an easy shot; but that seemed really cheap to take right now. He’s missing an arm and leg, and she’s sure that shredded fabric used to be off white. 

“There’s nothing more for me, so just leave me lying here”, he’s not really talking to anyone in particular. And his vision’s not really up to the task of watching her as she moves towards him, and his mind can’t be bothered to care. 

_She likes taking shots at you, and you always give her the pleasure of doing so. You destroyed her life, brought her into this; it’s the least you can do._

Part of her really does want to just shoot him but she can’t help but think he looks like a half-drowned mutt that’s letting itself be eaten by wolves. 

Gliding closer to his face, she can see the blank expression. One she’s not really used to seeing on him, that’s more than enough to tell her something is up. “You look like shit, Phantom”

 

He can’t help but feel she looks the same, she looks more like him every day. Another scar, another poking out bloodied bandage, another clearly sleepless night. 

_Because you didn’t get to the fight first, because you failed to discourage her, because maybe you want someone else to be like you. How selfish._

Letting his eyes move to her battered arm, and the blood he can see leaking out of her helmet. A harsh dark red to offset his toxic bight green. He knows he said he wouldn’t try to stop her, that it was an unwinnable battle. But he’s never been one to turn from a fight, even when there’s no chance left to succeed. “Why? Why do you keep doing this? You could be normal, you have family. A real home. So why?” Looking to the skies as he mutters, “nothing bad will happen if you stop or change”.

_But that’s not the case for you, is it? Everyone will die and you know it. And what will happen then? You know. You’ve seen it._

 

“Because I have to. Because I want to. Because it’s in me to do”, she knows these words mean something to him. She knows these are his reasons too, even if she’s sure his are founded in some ghostly obsession rather than true good.

He watches her suit, knowing how it flows through her veins like the ectoplasm in his.   

_You really did a number on her didn’t you? Just like you, her veins were changed by your foolish mistakes._

 

“No one will die or hurt, you know. I’ll be here, always. It’s my place to take the hits. Not yours” 

_It’s not like you’re breakable, not like her. She won’t be better tomorrow, though are you ever actually better? But why care? The world knows you don’t deserve to be, after everything you’ve done. They’re here because of you, they attack because of you, they hurt people because of you. It’s your fault._

Sometimes he regrets walking into that portal. The gift or curse of half-life wasn’t worth the cost. And it will be costing him, the world, and everything in it; till forever. 

_And you’ll take it all, forever. There’s always another fight, another burden to bear, another life to save. That’s how your world works, the day it stops is the day you crumble apart into nothing. So you’ll keep paying the toll, you’ll keep slipping father; because you don’t have any reason not to._

 

“Pain is no ones place. Especially not alone”, she pauses as she too realises how cut off and alone she’s become. The closest she has to friends are her ex’s friends and her father resents her every choice. She dares not bring anyone near, lest they get caught in her crossfire’s. Clueing in that that’s what he’s doing to her, right now. Trying to push her away and out of his crossfire’s. 

 

“Get up you stupid ghostly hero”, she cups her hand under her helmet to gather and stop the flow of blood from it. Watching him, she knows he let himself be hurt so much and she knows those wounds should kill any living thing. 

As she’s taking in the hurt he's endured, genuinely doubting her belief that he must not feel pain, he lays acutely aware of it. Of each piece of jabbing concrete, the shards of glass in his foot, the organs completely out of place, the sting of fire burnt eyes, the torn ligaments, the wailed raw throat. 

_Pain is always your place. You’ve earned it. What else is there for a ghost in the shell of a_ \- “did? Did you just call me a hero?”, he speaks as her words finally worm their way into his thick, with the numbing syrup of pain, brain. 

“Yes, you moron. That’s what you are. And heroes never stop. So stop stopping”. She watches as he laughs loudly for a few seconds before it turns to tears. While she hovers awkwardly with her hands to her chest. Unsure of what to do with the ghost, no fellow ghost hunter, no hero; who appears to be having a mental break down in front of her. 

Making her choice as she lets him stand, teeter and fall against her left side. The ectoplasm from his torn off arm dripping down her back. She pays it no mind as she slowly slides to the ground with him; his one leg giving out. 

“How long have you been living in the rain?”, she pulls him to sit on her board, noticing how he neither seems to care nor notice. She feels like she’s moving around a ball-jointed doll and in a sense she is. His words are permeated by a hollow laugh, “when haven’t I?”.

Groaning against her shoulder, “no need for you to join me. And yet...”. He’s not about to deny that her warm shoulder and metal board feels like a sturdy island in a sea of hurt. He forgets he’s supposed to be a hero sometimes, not just a shield that can fight back. 

He feels, more so than sees, her shake her head, “you can’t join someone in their rain. It’s a place for you and you alone. I would know. I’m just going to drag you out, like you did for me”. She knows she nearly drowned in her rain when she lost it all. Ghost fighting saved her, and he’s why she did it, even she’s starting to think her blame was misplaced. Seeing him now, she can see he’s crashing; but not even bothering to flail as he’s starting to drown. Reminding her that everyone needs someone, reminding her she can’t push everyone away, reminding her that she’s not a just shield herself, reminding her that she’s a hero too. 

“What? How have I ever made you better?”, he finds it hard to believe that he’s caused her anything but hurt. But maybe, just maybe, he’s to blame for something that’s actually good. Or maybe he’s to blame for a lot of things that are good. 

“You gave me a life worth living and then slapped me back to reality. The reality that we can’t do this on our own. Everybody hurts, it’s ok to take a shoulder, to give a shoulder. Having to let people in and that’s ok. Even heroes, and that’s ok too”, as she speaks he can’t help the slide show of smiles he sees filtering over his eyes. A child holding a balloon he just saved, a old lady aggressively offering him free food just so his face will reflect her smile back at her, a father who’s secretly thanking him for making him late to work, a kitten goofily batting at his nose as he carries it out of a tree, a young teen on a bridge who changes their mind at the sound of his otherworld laughter. A genuine laugh he forgot how to do; that he didn’t even know he’d forgotten. 

Sensing that he’s lost in his head, she speaks quietly, knowing how good another’s quiet or silent presence can be. Sometimes all you need is someone to simply exist in your space, no questions asked and no expectations given. “We’re glowing stars racing through the skies, but even stars never shine or burn alone. And they’re what makes space beautiful, they can destroy sure but they’re peoples guides. When all the world’s vast knowledge and technology fails, the stars are still there; mapping out the skies. Helping is in their very nature and in everything they do. Of course, you helped me be better, it’s not just the people below them that the stars help; but their fellow stars as well. Constellations aren’t completed alone”, she’s always known him to have a thing for the stars. The way he looks at them and can forget all troubles when in their presence, makes that clear to her. 

 

He can’t help but smile deeper, as his mind goes to the night sky. One which he seldom really gets to enjoy between all the fights nowadays. “Well, I’ll never burn out. I am immortal after all, Red. So I’ll always be a little black and white star. I’ve got all of time, for as long as I am needed”, he can feel her deep laugh in her back as he rolls to lean his against hers. Her board hovering a foot off the ground as both their feet dangle off either end. 

“Well, don’t forget there’s a red one up there too. Even if my time is limited. Careening through the skies and space, burning heroes, glowing stars. And we’ll both keeping drawing in more of varying colours, into our constellation. Till it’s so grand that nothing could even dare harm our earth or its people”, she’s not sure he even heard all she said; soft as it was. As she hears him murmuring, while falling softly to sleep. Sleep she knows he shouldn’t need but clearly does and has clearly been missing, “and one day, no one will be left to be my hero”. 

 

As the two sit on Valerie’s board, battered bodies back to back. She slowly goes wide-eyed as she realises something, she can feel Phantoms’ heartbeat through his back. Though never noticing the amethyst star and turquoise star watching as the black and white member of their constellation of three, now truly grown to four, slowly starts to pull himself back together. 

**End.**


	32. Who’s The Better Father Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: ghostanimal  
> Prompt: After discovering the existence of Dani Phantom, Jack and Maddie devise a plan to use her as bait in order to catch her cousin, Danny Phantom.  
> Summary: Never get between a boy and his clone/daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: angst, bad parenting

Danny walks down the steps to the lab and his eyes immediately snap to the containment cube across the room, situated to the right of the portal. A small girl in black and white, huddling inside. 

“Oh! Danny-boy! Don’t worry about that thing! It can’t see us, it’s a one-way viewing containment device! Even if it is some kind of weird hybrid thing”, Jack waves dismissively at Danny’s startled expression with one hand as he’s tinkering on some invention.

Danny, wide-eyed, looks from his dad to Dani. Hybrid? Weird? Thing? It? His mind goes blank as he’s filled with cold fire fury. 

There she is, his clone, who had not too long ago been melting away into a puddle. Who had been nearly destroyed, sitting scared; trapped by his parents. Who were, for all accounts and purposes, her parents or grandparents.

If he was honest, she was closer to being his daughter than a cousin. If anyone ever asks what kind of protective desire was strongest, the right is always that of a parent; and if there’s one thing he was to a fault, it was protective.

“Dad...what do you mean by that”, his words sound more like an accusation than a question. Which goes unnoticed by his excited dad, though his mom looks a bit confused as to why her sons' voice sounds so flat and restrained. 

“Why Danny-boy! Wouldn’t you believe it? Apparently, it’s possible for ghosts to be part human! Scums still scum of course though”

Maddie nods, never noticing the way her son had just flinched, “just like all those filthy ghosts. No feelings and not an ounce of good to be found”. 

Danny clenches his fists and asks the only other thing he really cares to know about right now, “what are you going to do”. This time the accusation is clearly palpable in his voice. And something in Maddie tells her there’s a wrong answer to his “question”. 

Jack plows along with the honest answer, never noticing how his sons body goes from stiff and unmoving to loose and ready to spring, “well It’s apparently Phantoms cousin of all things! Perfect bait!”.

Bait? Again? Danny feels as if he staring at Vlad instead of his father. Turning his head to look at Dani, his other family, the one that needs his protection right now. “You...you have no idea what you’ve done”

Maddie is genuinely concerned now and can read that her son is actually mad? She has no clue why, as this is a great step forward in riding the town of that menace masquerading as a hero, “Sweetie? What do you mean?”.

Danny turns his head slowly and stares daggers at her. His stance is verging on threatening, “what... would you do... if someone were to, say... harm or trap... your child”. 

Jack looks completely confused but both he and his wife know that their son already knows the answer, it’s obvious after all. “We’d protect you of course! And punch the snot out of whoever dared to harm or steal a Fenton! But I don’t get what this has to do with anything, son? Ghost don’t care like humans do and It said they’re cousins”

Danny only moves his eyes towards his father as he speaks, “easier to say that, then explain how a 16-year-old has a child”. Both his parents think on this and fail to notice Danny move silently, putting himself between his parents and Dani, while also giving himself a clean line of fire at the release button. 

He doesn’t give them a chance to properly form a response on the idea he’s put into their heads, because how could a ghost even have a child? A half human one at that? Who would even be the mother? And how does their son know this? His words cut through their thoughts, “So you say ghosts don’t feel. What about her? You said half human yourselves”

“Sweetie, I know you’re a kind heart but the ectoplasm in her would have destroyed any human emotions. Ectoplasm is a ruthless thing”, Danny tilts his head back to look at Dani again. Partly so his parents don’t see his eyes flash green in anger and partly to make sure she really is there. That this isn’t some kind of fucked up illusion, though he wishes it was. 

Talking without looking back to them as he watches Dani shuffle and glance around paranoid, “so your goal is to get Phantom to come here, is it”. His tone flat and unkind but also ever so slightly mischievous. 

Jack’s tone is far less excited and cheery than before, “yes son. Then we can put an end to all these ghost problems that he clearly brought to our good town”. Danny can’t help but let his eyes move to look at the portal, he’d snicker if he wasn’t borderline infuriated. 

“Then we can melt them down and maybe figure out why Phantom’s so strange and how a half ghost could possibly work”, at his moms' slightly cheery and inquisitive tone Danny loses his grip on his anger entirely. 

However, being so used to operating under pressure, he keeps his tone low though filled with menace; while his parents can actually feel the power crackling in the air as he speaks, “he’s a halfa too. And you got your wish, he’s here and he is very very protective”. 

Danny completely ignores his parents confused and slightly shocked expressions, which become even more shocked; as Danny snaps his head around, green eyes blazing with fury and hurt, shooting an ectobeam out of his finger at the release switch. 

 

Dani snaps her head up and whirls around as the containment cube deactivates. Seeing her cousin/father, “DANNY!”. Launching herself at him and securing her arms around his neck. As he jumps backwards, away from his parents, but towards her frantic embrace; his angry protective eyes never leaving his gaping parents eyes. 

Lightly and reassuringly wrapping his hand around Dani’s left arm. His stance is bold and threatening, as if daring his parents to even consider attacking. Snapping at them, his fury fully apparent now, “you said you’d punch out anyone who hurt a Fenton. Maybe you should get to that”. Before launching him and Dani straight through the ceiling. 

**End.**


	33. In Who’s World Is This Normal? The Fenton’s That’s Who.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator:Nikaya  
> Prompt: Meet Danielle - Danny decides after D-Stabilized that Dani needs a home, and his is the right fit. He just has to convince his parents.  
> Summary: A brand new Fenton appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of clone death.

“Alright, you wait right here, ok?”

“Sure Danny”

 

Danny pushes open his front door, “hey mom! Hey dad! What you up to?”

“Just finishing up supper sweetie! Your father’s finishing up some changes to ghost gabber, again”, Danny can’t help but snicker and shake his head. Walking into the kitchen he eyes his parents a little nervously but knowing that what he has to say needs to be said. He won’t risk losing her again because of nerves. 

“Hey, Uh. I know you guys are doing your thing right now but, there’s something I kind of need to talk about. Preferably now”, Maddie near instantly drops what she’s doing and spins around to face him. Worried at first but relaxes when she sees that while he’s clearly fiddling with his hands, he also has on a lose warm smile. Jack is only a beat or two behind his wife, nearly shoving the invention off the table. Danny’s always glad for the reminders that family comes before hunting to them, there’s no way he’d be doing this if family didn’t come first. 

“What is it sweetie?”, Maddie won’t lie and says she’s not ecstatic at her closed off son actively wanting to share something with them. 

“Is it a whole bucket of fudge kind of thing, or just a fudgesicle?”, Danny can’t help but snicker at that too, effectively loosening him up a bit. 

“Try three buckets, dad. But the kind eaten with a, probably confused, smile. It’s nothing bad, just weird”, Danny almost laughs when his dad actually gets a bucket of fudge. 

While his mom sits down with a sigh, “well, sweetie. I’m not sure I’d expect it to be anything but weird. I’ve heard nearly everyone in Amity refer to you and your friends as the “weirdo trio”, including the three of you. Weirds not bad though”. 

“Of course it’s not mom. But I’m definitely the weirdest person in Amity, even if Tuck constantly gives me a run for my money. Sometimes literally”, Danny sits down and shuffles a bit. Hands clasped and in his lap, “anyway, there’s someone I want you to meet and before you ask, no we’re not dating or anything and that would be really gross if we did. For a lot of reasons, which I’ll get to. But more importantly, I’d like her to come live here, with us”.

Maddie looks rather frazzled as Jack speaks up, “oh yeah this is at least one bucket of fudge already. Who is she and why would she need to come here?”

Maddie finds her voice at this, “oh god, does she not have anywhere to go? Sweetie, we’d be glad to let a friend stay if that’s what you’re asking”. 

Danny smiles awkwardly and rubs his hands together, “friend’s not really the right word and she’s never really had a home, at all”. Maddie looks utterly crushed to hear this but Danny continues, “this is where it starts getting kind of weird though. Her name is Danielle or Dani, with an I, for short”. 

Jack can’t help but laugh good maturely at that, “her names nearly the same as yours Danny-boy! That has to be confusing”. Danny nods and laughs a little, “Oh it is, especially when someone is trying to get one of us’s attention. It’s a good thing she’s got a good sense of humour otherwise all of Tucker’s nicknames would probably offend her”. Danny shakes his head remembering that time Tucker called her “gooey Dani”, even he thought that was mean and he makes jokes at the expense of his own half death. 

Being more serious he looks straight at his mom, “with what I’m asking, I’m not seeing it as a for the moment kind of situation. But rather permanently, to be part of the family”. Maddie’s eyebrows raise as far as they can go and Jack shovels ice cream in his mouth. 

“But...but what about her parents? Oh god Danny, what happened to her?”, Maddie looks downright horrified now and Danny grimaces. Which doesn’t make Maddie feel any better. Even Jack has slowly put his spoon down, sensing that this is not a good time to be eating anymore. 

“What happened is, yes, why I want her to come live here. With us. And this is where it gets really weird, the bad kind. As far as parents, she doesn’t really have them in the traditional sense”, Danny can’t help but look a little bit angry and Jack instantly hates what or whoever could make his kind-hearted son angry at just a thought. 

“to put it frankly, her technical father, who will not be called such because he’s a piece of shit, tried to melt her down. Simply put, he almost murdered her three days ago”. Maddie brings her hand up to her mouth, a bit teary-eyed, while Jack clenches his fists and stares down at the table. 

“Son, that is absolutely evil. Please tell me the cops have this man”, neither of the two are happy when Danny sighs and shakes his head. Maddie’s about to speak up as he shakes his head at her. 

“The cops don’t know at all, about anything and they can’t. Legally, Dani doesn’t exist. I said he was her technical father for a reason. She was created, in a lab, by a mad man. Along with four others, all of whom are dead. Melted down, because they weren’t “successful”. Their genetics weren’t stable”. Danny sighs and shuffles, “Dani herself is only stable because I figured out how to fix her before she fully de-stabilised. Which you guys actually helped with, unknowingly but still, so thanks for that. Technically, the right word for her is “clone” but she doesn’t exactly like that and neither do I”. 

Maddie nods, feeling a bit numb, “you-you’re right, Danny, sweetie. This is weird. I can’t even imagine cloning someone and I swear we-we will not call her that. I’m glad you were able to help her, you really always are good to a fault”, Danny doesn’t even have to wait for Jack to make his opinion known as he almost aggressively nods his head repeatedly. “Son, this seems mostly like the bad kind of weird”.

Danny rubs his neck awkwardly, “yeah for only being around for half a year or so, her life hasn’t been the greatest. She’s mentally and physically around 12 though”.

“Well that’s changing right now!”, Danny almost jumps from his dad’s unflinching resolute tone. Maddie nods rather sadly, “yes, of course. She really is welcome to stay, unusual “birth” or not. We’ll have to see how she fits in though, Danny. We Fenton’s are rather strange”. 

Danny smirks and chuckles, “oh I don’t think we’ll have to worry about that. This might make more sense if I just bring her in. You guys ok with that?”. At both his parents nods he gets up and walks to the door, as they stand and busy themselves with trying to look happy and welcoming. 

 

Sticking his head out the door, “hey you. So this has been an interesting reminder in how weird and kind of screwed up both our lives are, to more normal people”, Danny smirks as Dani giggles into her hand. 

“You’re such a mess, cuz”

Danny rolls his eyes at her but smiles goofily, “just remember, no ghost shit for now, they don’t know about that quite yet”. Dani slugs him in the arm as she smirks, before hopping out and goes to walk in the door; Danny in front of her. 

 

Danny barely suppresses as laugh and Dani fails at doing that completely, as Jack and Maddie look back and forth between the two of them rapidly.  

“Danny-boy!? She looks-she looks just like you?!”, Danny nods as he rubs his neck a little. “Yeah, this is sort of the weirdest part of the giant circle of weird”.

Danny doesn’t get to finish as Dani speaks up, with a goofy grin on her face, “yup! Genetically, he’s my daddy!”. 

Danny’s face goes beat red, facepalming as he mutters into his hand, “what happened to calling me cuz?”

“Right now daddy is funnier. And it is technically more accurate”, Danny clearly sees her fingergun at him through his fingers. 

He can’t help but smile and laugh, smirking at her, “you’re awful”.

“If I'm awful, then so are you”

“Have you heard my puns? Me being awful is well established”

“Well, I think they’re spooktacular. In that awful I want to beat a rubber chicken up to hear it scream, kind of way”, Danny snorts loudly at this.

Jack and Maddie watch the conversation still rather stunned, Maddie’s the first to find her voice, “wow, you really are cut from the same cloth. I, um, it’s nice to meet you”. Jack’s eyes go wide with a realisation and he claps his hands excitedly together, “this means you already are a Fenton! Danny-boy was right! There can’t be anything to worry about if you’ve got Fenton in you!”

Danny smiles and smirks at Dani, “told you”. Dani just sticks her tongue at him and runs into the kitchen, waving at Jack and Maddie as she goes. 

“In case it isn’t obvious, her social skills aren’t the greatest”, Danny shrugs just as Dani shouts out from the kitchen, “got any pancakes! I could literally eat my whole arm! I haven’t eaten all day!”. 

Jack and Maddie both notice how Danny looks instantly worried and heads into the kitchen, “you could have said something you know? I would have bought you something”.

“I don’t want you spending your little money on me. You need it”, Danny rolls his eyes at her as he serves her some of the, now slightly burnt, supper soup. Dani doesn’t seem to care that it’s not fluffy batter circles, as she stuffs her face. 

 

Watching Danny doting on her, Maddie leans over and whispers to her husband, “I think Danny might really see her as his child, at least subconsciously anyway”. Jack nods and smiles warmly, “I’m certain you’re right, Mads. And this is certainly the most Fenton way to find out you have a granddaughter”. 

Any remaining tension is obliterated when Dani bumps the ghost gabber as she asks for more soup. And, “my tiny fearsome body demands more soup! Fear me!”, is blurted out of the little machine. Everyone but Dani bursts out laughing, as Dani pokes incredulously at the machine. 

**End**.


	34. Don’t Toast This Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: Nikaya  
> Prompt: Danny comes out - After enough times where his parents show some compassion towards Danny Phantom, Danny decides to sit down and tell his parents his secret.  
> Summary: My existence is a joke and you’re going to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: puns?

Danny smirks down at his bowl of cereal as his mom pushes it to him. He’d let her pick out his cereal this morning, it was either going to be ToastedGhosties or BooBerries. He’d decided that if she gave him the second of the two, he’d tell them here and now. 

So here he was, confusing the hell out of his mother, smiling down at his very purple bowl of BooBerries; like it had just told a great joke. 

 

“So you guys sure have been getting friendly with our local ghosty”

“Hmm? Well, sweetie everyone in town seems to be on his side. So there’s got to be some good in him”

“Ah, so spooky’s not so bad to the bone then, eh?”

“Sweetie, ghosts don’t have bones”

“Pretty sure this one has got a hell of a backbone”

That gets Jack to lift his head up and tilt his head quizzically at his son. Chucking when he sees the playful smirk on his son’s face, “you sure have some sense of humour on you, son”

“Yes, Zone would say it’s downright, deadly. So spooktacular that it might just kill me. That it haunts my half-life”.

Jack is actually wheezing a bit because his sons' humour is just so very odd. While Maddie shakes her head, “Danny, must you tempt fate”.

“Pretty sure fate has already offed me. It kills me every day. So clearly death is my mistress. Ask the grim reaper, he played witness”. 

“Wow you are really in a mood today, son”, Jack can’t help but laugh at his sons' antics. Though it reminds him just how downright weird the youngest Fenton is. 

“You could say I woke up on the right side of the coffin. So I’m living up the half-dead life this morning”. 

Both his parents watch him amused but confused, as he crunches away on his cereal. Muttering halfway through his bowl, “I wonder if this counts as vore, because technically...”. 

His dad’s the one to ask the cursed question, “what even is vore?”.

“Bahahahahaha!”, Danny nearly face plants into his cereal. Wheezing into the table, “a ghost eating another ghost would be vore. And that gets me right down to the core”.

“Sweetie, not only are you not a ghost, but that’s cereal. It’s grains”

“In this house? Everything’s ghosts and I’m the ghost with the most”

Jack can’t help but snort at the reference even if he’s confused. While Maddie's a bit more concerned. 

“You could say this grain is a phantom of its former self. That the grains have gained the ability to become ghostly. But they should feel blessed, shuffling off their mortal coils to sustain a true spook”

“No wouldn’t that be something Mads? A Spook eating ghost cereal?”

Neither of them has a clue why Danny tosses his head black and laughs hard, “I could laugh to death over doing that, and that’s exactly what I plan to do; just laugh the phantom into the open”. 

“If Phantom could actually hear you, son, I think he’d either hate you or lose a fight from laughing too hard” 

“Naw, I’m positive he’s saying them and he loves them to death”

“Honestly sweetie you could actually make ghosts surrender from this”, Maddie shakes her head but genuinely wonders if that’s why Phantom uses so many quips. To distract and discourage the fight?

“Oh, it’s made plenty give up the ghost and who knows! Maybe the portal would like some BooBerries too, it sure could use it for bringing a whole lot of phantoms into the world”.

Even Maddie is wheezing now, but this is just getting ridiculous, “is there’s something you’re trying to say here?”.

“Other than I’ve been half dead for four years? Absolutely”.

Danny’s laughter is the only thing that can be heard now, as his parents gape at him, “I flick the switch between life and death so much I must be giving the grim reaper a seizure”. 

“What? Are you talking about sweetie?”.

“But you know what’s got the real switch between life and death? The portal. I bet even it thought my half death sure was a shocking turn of events”.

“You said you just got a little zap from that, Danny-boy?”.

“What’s a couple hundred thousand volts to someone who defies the very laws of death, every day when their half there heartbeat beats alongside the pulses of their, colder than death, core?”.

Danny smirks as a very confused Maddie puts her hand to his chest and realises that his heart is indeed slow and that his chest is indeed radiating cold. Which he may or may not be intentionally doing right now. Maddie, gasping, “Danny what?”.

“I may have fried but I never fully died”, with a playful smirk, “care to meet the half-ghost you host, you won’t have a phantom of a doubt then”

As they both nod, utterly transfixed with their stranger and stranger son, Danny puts both hands behind his head with a warm smile; and transforms into Phantom. “Life and death, Black and white. Sure makes for one hell of a phantom, doesn’t it?”

**End**. 


	35. I Know No Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt creator: Wolfsongroar  
> Prompt: Snow Warning - Maddie notices how odd it is that her son isn't bothered by the coldest blizzard in history.  
> Summary: Ice boy is not about to let her die for his secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: risk of freezing

Maddie groans at the snow trapping the RV in, part of her is glad it’s just her and Danny. Since that means the other half of her family is safe inside and warm. However, she knows her husband would gladly take their youngest sons place to spare him from the cold. 

She watches her son get up and stretch, “I think I’m going to go for a walk, k?”. Maddie can only watch dumbfounded as he just waltzes outside. 

Maddie watches as her utterly snow covered som walks back in, half an hour later, “sweetie? Did you seriously just walk around in cargo pants and a tank top?”

“Huh? Well... I... it’s not so bad out there”, Maddie stares at her son incredulously as she pulls out her phone and sees the clearly displayed weather warning, “-45C with extreme snowfall and wind. Blizzard warning in effect”, looking back up to her not even shivering son. “You sure about that sweetie?”, she watches him cautiously as he just shrugs at her. 

It doesn’t take long for the RVs heating system to break down and the battery to die. Knowing how bad this situation is, regardless of her sons' tough guy act, she starts pushing any fabrics she can find into cracks. After she’s done all she can there’s nothing left to do but wait. 

 

Over the hours she actually feels more concerned, because at no point has her son so much as shivered or complained.  Checking the indoor temp she sees it’s starting to dip below zero. Frowning she’s decided she’s had enough of Danny’s act, nudging him she tries to give him one of her jackets. “Mom, no. You keep it, I’m fine”, Maddie can hear the sincerity in his voice which just makes no sense. He should be freezing. However, it actually looks like he’s more worried about her being cold than even being cold at all himself. 

Maddie tries repeatedly for him to just take something but he refuses time and time again. And part of her is happy for being able to keep the stuff because she’s starting to shiver rather violently.  

 

“Ok you know what? No, you’re going to freaking freeze to death and I’m not letting that happen”, Maddie watches confused as her son turns away from her, walks outside and just glares at the snow. Suddenly, to her amazement, the snow starts shifting and moving. “Hold on”, Maddie practically jumps to and clings onto her son as a circular sheet of ice solidifies under them and moves like a damn hoverboard. With sheer walls and canopy protecting them from further snow and wind. While not blocking visibility. 

Looking up at her son she can see that his blue eyes are actually glowing blue, “Danny? Sweetie? Your eyes?”. Danny nods slowly, “I know, it’s because I’m doing this”.

“But how?”

Danny looks to her slowly then, “I... have an... affinity... for ice”. Maddie knows that’s not really a thing and knows what he must really mean, “you mean ice powers. As in, like a ghost”. Maddie can feel him cringe next to her and that only makes her more worried. Part of her is afraid that he’ll just close himself off and not answer or tell her lies, like he’s done so often before. But when he opens his mouth to speak she can see the sincerity there, “yes, I have a ghosts ice core in me”. Maddie’s not sure what to do with this information. On one hand she can tell he’s being honest, on the other this shouldn’t be possible, “how? Why? And why didn’t you tell us?”. Danny shifts a bit next to her, “because I was afraid, alright. Afraid of how you’d see me, afraid you’d want to experiment, afraid you’d want to “fix” me. I’m ok, just weird. I developed it after the accident, with the portal, I didn’t even know though for almost a year”. Maddie feels a bit awful but nods understandingly, “we would never do any experiments on you unless you wanted them. Ok? But how do you know this isn’t hurting you? Killing you?”.

“Because, so long as I don’t let my cold build up, I’m fine. I’ll freeze myself if I don’t use it. But otherwise, it’s safe. Plus, it protects me in a sense, it’s how I always just know if there’s a ghost around. I’ll get a chill and my breath will fog up”. Maddie gapes at him, “like a ghost sensor? That is very useful sweetie, but are you really sure it’s fine? Even if you don’t let it build up?”. Maddie can tell by the way he locks eyes with her that he means it when he nods, “I am fine. And it’s why I haven’t be cold. I’m pretty well immune to cold temperatures now, hot ones are worse though”. Maddie realises there back home when Danny nods his head to the house. She’s glad to be home but she’s still got so many questions. Danny sighs as he lands them by the door, “if-if you want to feel it that’s fine. It’s in my chest”. Maddie can tell he's a bit nervous and embarrassed even, she slowly takes off her gloves and puts it to his chest, really paying attention to what she feels and in touching his chest she realises he’s actually colder than the air and he’s radiating cold. 

**End.**


	36. Devil In The Mirror Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: the-trash-prince  
> Prompt: AU where all the ghosts are demons/monsters, and Danny is half demon.  
> Summary: Danny Phantom, "who are you?". "I'm you, but fueled by rage"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: long, swearing, violence, body horror, gore, blood, angst, hurt, hurt/comfort, reveal, death, mass death, mass destruction, dan, stitching up yourself, questionable uses of a staple gun, 
> 
> Let Danny say fuck
> 
> See endnotes for list of events, spoilers obviously.

I touch it and then the fire, lighting and thunder roll through my skin. Tracing  angry red Lichtenberg figures across burnt black skin, that flinker to a glowing toxic green. Hair shocked to a crude white, my suit drips off my skin but never seems to leave. Teeth and ears pull to points, and I grasp my arm with fingers turned claws. Curling in on myself as pain wrakes me, my fingers, claws, scrape down the metal floor. Eyeballs pop and burst, streaming down in a soup of white and blue as black nothingness takes its place. Harsh green light flickers to life inside. I open up my mouth, sharp teeth and fangs dragging across my charred lips as I scream. And I scream as spasms wrack my muscles. And I scream as toxic green power seeps out of me, smashing into the walls and flinging my friends away from me. And I scream as human blood splashes out of me to slowly turn the same toxic green as everything else. My screaming pulls to whimpers as my friends wade through the energy I release. I’m clutching my arms, claws piercing suit and burnt flesh, as they each lay a hand on my shoulders. 

“D-Danny?”

“D-Dude, are you, are you ok?”

The two growing points of pain in my head forgotten in place of anger, as I snap my head up at Tucker,“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK?!”. My teeth bared and mouth set in something between a smirk and a snarl, as Tucker jerks back. I tilt my head back down and place my hands on the ground, claws spread, while I can see Tucker shaking in my peripheral. I curl up my claws forcefully as I stare at them, leaving yet more scratch marks in the floor. “WHAT THE FUCK!”, I growl loudly at these claws that shouldn’t be claws. 

I can feel Sam rubbing my back, her touch is agitating. I feel she has no place touching me, but that makes no sense; she’s my friend, of course she can touch me? Eventually, my agitation grows too much and I roughly push her arm off me, I feel her wince as my claws accidentally cut her but she doesn’t complain. Putting my hands back to the ground I slowly push myself up, both friends grabbing me to help me up. Again, their touch is irritating, they shouldn’t be touching me. What gives them the right? I push both them off me aggressively, making them fall to the floor. Shaking my head more to myself than anyone else, but they’re my friends, that gives them the right. One hand on the wall, I walk to a mirror hanging on the wall and slam both my hands on either side of it, as I look at myself. 

I can see Tuck mutter something and a worried looking Sam smacking him for it in the mirror but I’m more concerned with my face. Staring back at me is pitch black skin with glowing green veining or scarring? I’m not sure which. My eye sockets are even blacker than my skin with two green orbs just floating inside. Those must be my eyes as they move where I look. My lips are split and cracked with yet more green in those cracks. I shake my head a bit watching white smoking hair float? about my head. On one of my shakes I notice my ears, slowing turning my head to the right, to take in the sharp points. Then my eyes fall on the neon green horns, which I’m sure was the cause of my head pain seconds ago. They’re like glowing cartoony upside down lighting bolts. Zigzagging twice off my head. I take a hand off the mirror to stick it in my mouth, remembering the feeling of too sharp and some too long teeth from when I snapped at Tuck. My pointed claw quickly finds and curls around one of my fangs, while I trace my thumb over the sharp points of my lower teeth. Pulling my hand away, I hold it to my chest as I open my mouth wide for the mirror. All my teeth come to sharp points and are a bit longer than they used to be. My canines, both uppers and lowers are easily twice the length; fangs. I mentally blink only, as it seems I have no eyelids, when I spot my nearly black green tongue. Sticking it out I realise is easily 3 feet long and heavily glowing green saliva drips off it. Yanking it back in, I hiss sharply at my reflection. 

With one hand still spread out on the wall next to the mirror, I turn my body and look at my two friends who are now standing close but not touching me. I tilt my head a little as I realise I’m a bit taller than them now, “what the fuck guys?”, I can hear that I still sound threatening but I have no anger laced in my nearly whispered words this time. Tuck shakes his head and blinks a few time before responding though I can see he’s shaking, and I don’t know why I feel oddly content about that. “Dude, I think, I think you just turned into a demon or something. Which is equal parts cool and terrifying”, Tuck shrugs out some of his shaking, “mostly cool though”. I turn my head to Sam as she steps up closer to me and reaches her hand out, letting it hover almost touching my arm but not quite, “you ok with being touched now? Are you ok at all?”. I scrunch my face up a bit, “I don’t know but I’m not hurting anymore. So that’s something”. 

Sam nods and tries gingerly touching my arm with her fingertips to see how I’ll react, instantly I feel that same irritation because again my mind screams, how dare you touch me? You have no place! On something more like instinct than my own will, I quickly snatch her hand in my own, yanking her fingers off me and growl. Shifting a bit I release her hand, “I uh, didn’t really mean to do that”. Sam nods and puts on a weak smile while Tuck looks a bit excited actually, “dude, didn’t your parents say shit about demons or whatever getting pissy about being touched without their say so or something? This just freaking confirms it!”. 

I drop my hand that was still planted on the wall and cross my arms over my muscular? What the? Chest, “Tuck, I look like fucking nightmare fuel. How the fuck does that help anything?”. Turning my head down to look at my definitely muscular chest and arms, “also what the fuck, since when?”. I do catch Sam blushing a bit as she looks at my chest too, I can’t help but smirk pridefully at that which is weird, prides not really my thing. Sam shakes herself before talking while Tuck snickers at her, “it happened when everything else did, though I don’t think any of us noticed since we were too busy taking your freaking horns and teeth”. I just nod, knowing she right as I tap a horn with my claw tip, “that is fucking weird”. 

As Tuck is going to open his mouth, again, we all hear my mom shout from upstairs; “you better not be playing around in the study again!”. Immediately I panic because just fucking look at me! Her shouting makes me jump a bit from being startled and how loud it was, and I feel a sudden blast of cold in me. Suddenly the power, which I didn’t even realise I had been feeling, and the energy in my veins, seems to get yanked deeper inside me and I fall promptly on my ass. 

“What in the?”, I blink a couple times as I look up at my friends who are both wide-eyed. Tuck whispers, “dude, holy fuck. Literally, you’re normal again. Well sorta”. I blink at Tucks a bit confused before I inspect my totally human normal not clawed hands. “Okay. What in hell?”, I can’t help but snort and snicker at my, for once, unintentional pun. While Sam sighs and offers her hand to help me up, talking as I take her hand, “I don’t know, Danny. But whatever it was, it’s left a mark or something”. 

She points down at my left hand and sure enough there’s what looks black vein tattooing all over my hand with a green outline. I yank my arm out of the suit sleeve and see that the markings stop an inch or so below my shoulder, “well this has to be the weirdest way to get a tattoo”. Turning to Sam and Tuck, I realise I’m still taller than them and Tuck is smirking like an idiot, “dude, this also has to be the weirdest way to get ripped”. With that I look down to my chest and it’s just as built as a few seconds before, yanking up the bottom of my dress shirt; clearly defined abs; “again, what the fuck”. 

Tuck mutters “dude”, as he pokes at my stomach. Immediately I get that, how dare you?! feeling again, which Sam clearly picks up on and bats away Tuck’s hand as she speaks, “Danny, it’s going to be a problem if no one can touch you without your say so or whatever”. Tuck blinks a few before seeming excited again, I look at him confused, “Tuck, what the fuck is good about that?”. Tuck smacks me on the shoulder which I growl at him for, “dude, you must still be demon or like part demon now or something?! That’s fucking cool! I mean demon? They’re like sex symbols and shit!”. I facepalm as Tuck grins like an idiot, “dude all the ladies will love you now and by association, me as well!”. Sam glares at Tuck, “you’re such a damn creep Tuck. Our best friend was just screaming in pain and now his humanity is questionable at best. And you care about picking up chics?”. 

I feel a bit put off by enjoying seeing Sam smack Tuck over the head, I can’t tell if it’s the violence of it I’m enjoying or Tuck getting called out. I shake my head as my mom shouts again, making me flinch, “Danny! Where are you! Are Sam and Tucker over?!”. Tuck snaps his head up the stairs while Sam eyes me curiously, “Uh Danny? Are you hearing things louder or something?”. I shrug, not really sure but I think she’s right. While Tuck points a finger up the stairs, looking back to me, “dude, I think we should go upstairs and maybe you should slouch or something. Hide that shit, we’ll be in so much trouble just for being down here”. Sam glares at him incredulously while I chuckle. Feeling oddly interested in pulling one over on my mom and getting away with this shit. At least slouching is something I do normally so it’s not so weird to be seen doing, though I feel oddly put off and like I’m making myself weak. 

Tuck takes me in, “well you’ll need to wear looser clothing, besides even the three of us aren’t weird enough to be lounging around in suits”. Sam groans as I’m assuming she just realised what I did, if my mom sees us all dressed up proper and respectful like, we’ll be caught for sure. Sam steps quietly up the stars and peaks her head out the door and motions for us to follow her, as she quietly runs out the door. I shrug at Tuck as we both follow her out. I easily out pace Tuck, even though I’m trying to be quiet instead of fast. 

We manage to make it to my room and I stick my head out the door and shout, “they’re over, yeah! Sam was just showing me some new music!”. Closing my door and turning to my friends, Sam raises an eyebrow at me, “what? It’s believable”. Sam shakes her head which I’m honestly confused by, “Danny, you’ve never been good at lying and that just rolled off your tongue with ease”. Tuck fingerguns at me while I blink realising Sam’s totally right, Tuck rolls his eyes “dude, I’m failing to see a down side to this”. I put my arms on my hips even though I do eat up the praise, “you’re not the one who might not be human anymore Tuck. But I can’t say I disagree right now”. 

I can hear my mom coming up the stairs and I smell the cookies she’s bringing, freshly baked with cream cheese, so I quickly sit my ass on the floor while tossing blankets at my friends and throwing one over myself. Effectively hiding our clothing, both are totally confused until my mom sticks her head in, “I made you guys some cookies. And sweetie, supper will be in an hour. I’ll be with your dad in the study”. I can’t help but smirk and snicker to myself as my mom goes downstairs. Successfully tricked, this pleases me. I turn my head to Sam as she starts talking, she doesn’t look impressed at all, which kind of annoys me, “um Danny? I think your personality has been messed with or something. Last I checked, you didn’t get joy out of messing with someone”. Ok, now I am annoyed, I saved our asses and she’s questioning me about it?  She looks even more unimpressed now that I’m glaring at her, Tuck speaks up first, “Sam, that was awesome, what you giving him shit for? We would have been so caught if he hadn’t done that”. 

I smirk now, feeling properly vindicated as Tuck turns to talk to me, “Sam’s totally right though, your hearing is better for sure. Now let’s change out of this shit before our luck runs out”. I stick my tongue out playfully at Sam as I throw off my blanket. The three of us all take our expensive tailored clothing off in separate corners of my room. Though I’m rather confused as mine is not even close to the same shape as before. It’s like it’s literally changed to perfectly fit my taller and more filled out form. I shrug as I toss it to the floor and throw on my largest comfy clothing. An insanely oversized NASA sweater and baggy cargo pants, I can see Sam and Tuck smirking at me while I check myself out in the mirror. “Well I’m still taller but eh, whatever”, with that I flop down on the ground next to my friends and have a cookie. 

Tucker slugs me in the shoulder again and he’s really starting to piss me off with that shit, “Tuck, do you want me to punch you?”. Tuck blinks at me a few times so I scowl at him, while Sam shakes her head, “again, Danny. It’s kind of a problem if no one can touch you and last I checked, you didn’t hit people. So that’s a check on your personality being messed with”. I blink a bit and yeah that makes sense. 

Though that also annoys me, how dare anything fuck with my personality? I rub my head, this is fucking stupid I’m getting pissy with myself over myself or is it myself? I don’t fucking know. Sam shakes her head, “maybe you should sleep on all this Danny. And try to sort out your head tommorrow?”. Tucker snickers, “yeah, don’t hurt yourself there”. Which earns him another glare from me, “pretty sure mom will get pissy if I just up and skip super. So sleeps for the weak or whatever”. Sam rolls her eyes at me, I’m not sure if I find that funny or insulting, “well, we’re eating with you, so you don’t say or do anything weird. Because growling is weird, Danny. And if anyone’s going to notice you being demonic or whatever, it’s your parents”. I run my hand over my neck as I know she’s totally right but fuck it, it’s not like I can just avoid them forever or whatever. So I shrug as I respond to her, “hooray for having hunters for parents I guess. This is all so utterly fucked”.

Tuck laughs as he pats me on the back, seriously? Fuck you too then. I punch him straight in the shouder sending him across the room, basically growling at him after, “you were warned”. Sam looks a little freaked while Tuck sits up and rubs his arm, “Christ dude, your muscles are not just for show”. I blink a bit and inspect my fist, I know full well I held back; a lot. “Uh, ok yeah that was a dick move of me. Sorry”, I can feel Sam watching my, likely very confused looking face, as I help Tuck up. I snap my head to the door as my mom yells, “suppers ready!”. Tuck rubs his arm some more as he heads to the door, turning back to me with a goofy grin, “dude, you’re good. We’ll just have to get used to asking before touching, in the mean time try not to break me. Because you know I’ll forget”. With that he heads downstairs and I turn to Sam, “got any ideas on how to get around this? Cause I’d rather not assault my friend randomly”. Sam sighs and I can see pitty in her eyes, which also pisses me off. Why the fuck is everything making me angry?, “well, I think for now we’ll just have to actually ask you first but I think you’ll just have to learn how to read when someone wants to touch you and either touch them first or accept them touching you, either physically or verbally”. She obviously can tell I’m confused since she explains further, “like when I held my hand out and you grab it or when Tucker held his hand out and you grabbed just now. You physically accepted the contact so it didn’t seem to bother you”. Blinking a bit before I nod, “huh, you might be right there I think. Well that’s something at least”. Hearing my mom call again, I stick my thumb over my shoulder to point out the door before we head downstairs. 

 

Supper goes surprising well as I bid my friends goodbye. It’s weird having to be hyper aware of people trying to touch me and I’ve realised my family just isn’t very touchy. Which I’m currently thankful for. Waving behind me at my mom as I head to bed. 

“Holy fuck, that actually worked”, I smirk as I tear off my clothing and give myself a good look over in my mirror. I can’t help but a pose a bit enjoying my muscular and slightly taller physique. Chuckling, “well ain’t I a glorious sight”. I blink at my own words a bit, “well ok, so now I have a bit of an ego I guess?”. Shaking my head, I flop down in bed. 

 

While I’m getting dressed, there’s a loud bang from downstairs and I instinctively drop into a fighting crouch. I blink a bit as that cold feeling explodes in me like before but this time the power and energy seems to be filling and washing over me rather than getting yanked inside. Startled, I jump out of my crouch, “what the fuck?”. Since when do I go on the attack rather than flee shit? Looking down at my hands and seeing the claws again, “oh well fuck. Yeah, definitely still demon or demonic or some shit”. Jerking over to the mirror I shake my head at my black, green and white form; “how the fuck am I wearing my suit again? And here’s hoping I can change back, otherwise I’m pretty much fucked”. I have to slam my hand on the door as dad comes up and slams his knuckles on it, thinking quick “not dressed yet, dad!”. I wince at the weird growling sound in my voice muttering quietly, “dear god let him think that was just gruff morning voice of a growing teen”.

I can’t help but smirk as dad doesn’t even seem to acknowledge my odd voice as he responded, “alright, well it seems the hell portal turned on last night! We’ve finally done it! With proper research and prep we can take the battle to those monsters!”. I instantly bare my teeth at the door and have to restrain myself from hitting it, I’ll show you monster you stupid human! My sudden thought makes me shake my head and blink a bit before I can respond to my dad. “That’s uh, great dad, I’ll be down for breakfast in a bit”, I have to force myself to not flat out snarl and make my voice as non-threatening as I can. Which is still pretty damn threatening, I’m sure.

“Alright, once you’re done you so have to see the portal! Bring your friends over after school, I’m sure they’ll love to see such a great achievement in the war against hell!”, I wait till I can hear dad run all the way down to study. Leaning against my mirror on the door, “well this is fucked, I just nearly assaulted my dad and pretty much just proved myself not human, to myself”.

Sitting down on the floor, I guess I could try that cold thing? See if that’ll change me or whatever? I shift a bit as I try to focus on that cold explosion feeling and jerk, surprised, when it actually works. After the cold explosion thing goes away and my power plus energy sinks back inside, I jump up and turn to the mirror. “Well fuck me, that actually worked? What am I? Some kind of fucking demi-demon or half demon or some shit? Demonic human?Human demon? Some weird ass shapeshifter demon?”, throwing my hands up I put on the same thing I wore for supper yesterday. 

With Sam’s love of all things dark and spooky I’m sure she’ll have some kind of idea and we can bounce ideas off each other or something. God what is my fucking life? Stopping I blink a bit, before muttering to myself, “are demons alive even? Like, it is the underworld or whatever. That’s kind of where the dead go, but aren’t demons like born there? Oh whatever, this is all stupid”. 

Surprisingly, my mom doesn’t call me on rewearing my clothing, too excited about the hell portal I guess. As soon as I put my bowl in the sink, dad yanks me down to the study by the arm. I have to stiffen my entire body to force down the growl and desire to shove him off me. Brushing his touch off my arm as he excitedly jumps around and points at the hell portal glowing on the floor.“Yeah dad, I can see it. Really glowy, is it really so great to just leave it open or whatever?”, I watch the red swirl inside the lines of the strange symbol resembling a pentagram. I can feel a power coming from it and I like it, a lot actually. The low howling sound coming from it is also really nice on the ears, who would have thought a hell portal would feel and sound pleasant? 

“Well just feel the creepy and violent power wafting off of it? You can just tell it’s evil! But of course we’re not going to keep it open!”, dad turns to me and rubs his chin a little while I’m thinking about what the hell he means by it feels evil and violent? I almost feel insulted that he feels that way about it, it’s comforting and empowering. And ok yeah I definitely have a thing for power, damnit. Dad pulls me out of my head when he finally speaks up, “looks like you’re finally starting to bulk up, son! You really are takin after me! I’m so proud!”. Dad pats me on the shoulder and turns to walk back over to the portal to poke it, before he even notices me baring my teeth at him. “Uh yeah, I’ll be heading to school now”, I wave bye to dad while muttering under my breath, “before my body decides it needs to assault you”. 

 

“What’s up guys? My morning has been pretty fucked. My dad is poking the opened hell portal on the floor and I have no clue what the fuck I am”. Tucker chuckles while Sam smiles at me sympathetically as she talks, “what happened now? And I can’t say I’m surprised by your dad. They didn’t clue in about you though did they?”. Tucker blinks worriedly, “Oh shit, they don’t know we opened it do they?”. I shake my head, typical Tuck, focused on avoiding getting in shit instead of his friends weirdness. “Tuck, you being unfazed by weird, has got to be why you’re the only person who can tolerate me and Sam. But no they haven’t figured out shit. But I changed, again. It’s like there’s a damn switch in my body”. Sam sighs, “well there goes the “got infused with demonic energy” theory. Which pretty much settles it in my opinion, you’re part demon”. Shutting my locker I groan, “well thats just peachy, how is that even fucking possible? How are we even sure I’m not just flat out demon but able to look human or something? And of course my weird parents have managed to make me extra weird”. I give Sam a pretty unimpressed face when she rolls her eyes at me, “you don’t listen to your parents do you? I’m pretty sure they said something about demons not being able to sustain themselves for more than a few hours without the fire and ice of hell. So unlesss you’re getting weak or whatever, you’re clearly still human”. I facepalm hard enough to hurt and feel a little agitated over looking dumb, “pretty sure I wouldn’t be in this mess if I listen to them, Sam. But yeah that makes sense, for the record I don’t feel weak or whatever”. Tucker rubs his shoulder while responding, serves him right though; ok no, it doesn’t, my friends should be able to touch me. “I can tell you ain’t weak dude, you gave me a hell of a welt and I think you weren’t really even trying to”, he’s not wrong and I feel both guilty as sin and amused, “I don’t even know what I was trying to do Tuck”. 

“Er, I think we should get a move on before Dash tries to assault you and you do something very public and likely stupid”, I turn my head over my shoulder at where Sam’s looking and sure enough there’s Dash, murder in his eyes and walking straight for me. I almost want him to come up and try to hit me but I know Sam’s right. Nodding to her the three of us book it to class.

 

As we’re leaving class Sam sticks her head around me and whispers, “Dash is going to be a problem, with how you got over Tucker just friendly hitting you there’s no way you aren’t going to assault Dash, when he does his usual”. I shrug awkwardly at her, it’s not like I can warn the guy, heck I don’t think I want to, “you don't say Sam? But there’s no way I can just avoid him, pretty sure shit will go down the second he starts talking shit anyways”. Sam shakes her head at me, “yeah, well we should at least not have it happen publicly so I think we should have lunch outside and away from prying eyes”. I instantly feel impressed over how devious that is, but that’s Sam for you; sneaking around is practically one of her specialities. “Yeah, sounds like a plan and we can talk about my bullshit without others over hearing. Hopefully, Dash will fuck off and leave me be, after I eventually wind up punching him”, and I won’t deny that I will enjoy getting a bit of revenge against that prick. Is it awful I’m looking forwards to this? Probably, judging by the way Sam is glaring at me. “Danny, you’re smiling from ear to ear over the prospect of hitting someone. Stop that”, Tuck smacks me on the chest but before he speaks I fix him with an are-you-fucking-kidding-me glare. “Dude chill, I’m a hands on dude, this’ll take me awhile. Anyways, I think Dash getting what he deserves is a good thing. So why the hell shouldn’t he smile about it. Hell, I’d probably chase Dash down for a fight, if I was strong enough to deck Dash”. I snicker at the pun and at the idea of Tuck decking Dash, while Sam roles her eyes, “Danny shouldn’t be getting joy out of the idea of hurting someone, and neither of you should be abusing power like that”. 

“I wouldn’t call it abuse”, Tuck says as I shrug, agreeing. As far as I see it, me wailing on him would be totally just, guy deserves it. The thought does make me frown a bit though, all these years of Dash’s bullshit and I’ve never actually wanted payback. Now I really really do, and I seriously hope that’s just because it’s something I can actually do now not because my demon part or whatever is fucking with me. 

 

Lunch comes around without incident and the trio sit under a bunch of trees. “Well at least the weathers nice enough, seems more comfortable than yesterday anyways”, I’m not sure why my statement is earning confused looks from them until Tuck speaks up. “Dude, it’s like a solid ten degrees colder today and we’ve got a wind chill. Can you not feel that or is that sweater just super insulated?”. I think for a second and I know my sweater is actually pretty thin, “uh it feels like it’s at least plus nine or ten, but judging by your faces I’d say it’s not”. Tuck starts laughing while Sam shakes her head, though she is smirking, “Danny, it’s nearly negative fifteen out. I know your a dude and run hot and all but, you either run demonically hot or you’ve got a major cold tolerance now. To think it’s that warm”. I blink a bit, “well my insides don’t feel hot or whatever”. Which makes Tuck snort, “dude I don’t think you would, if that’s your natural temp now. One easy way to find out”. I laugh a little as Tuck holds out his bare hands and opens and closes them rapidly, Sam snickers, “wow he’s actually learning to ask. It’s a miracle”. Tuck glares at her while I snicker, not quite sure what to expect I place my hand on Tuck’s. Who process to make a show of feeling it up, “how are you the weird and creepy kid”. Tuck rolls his eyes before nodding, “you feel like an ice cube man, so I’d say you run cold. Hell, you’re colder than the air is, so that’s probably why it feels warmer to you”. I rub my own hand and just shrug, I feel totally normal to me? But I’m starting to think that whatever my normal is now, it’s completely not normal to everyone else. While I’ve been think about what the hell normal even means now, I’ve completely missed Tuck babbling about something to do with ice as I see Sam kick him into silence.

Paying attention to things outside of my own head now I can hear the footsteps approaching, snapping my head around I can clearly see it’s Dash; who grins when he sees that I saw him. “What’s up Fentit, thought you could hide today? That’s an extra wedgie right there”, it takes all of two seconds after he opens his mouth for me growl at him. God this guy is such a piece of shit, his face will look damn good purple and blue. I don’t even have a chance to be put off by my own thoughts as Dash notices my growling, “oh what freak boys even more freaky now? What you think acting like a dog will scare me off? You’re just some weak loser, Fentoenail”. I can hear Sam groan as I get up and cross my arms at Dash. I am not a god damn fucking dog but I damn well will not be the first to throw a punch or whatever, I have self control. Well, I think I do anyways. I can see Dash’s surprise at me actually get up and can’t help the smug smile.

I pretty damn tempted to take off my sweater just for the sake of earning more of that slightly concerned surprise. But he never really gives me the chance to do more than contemplate it, “Oh freak boys standing up to me? Now that just won’t do”. With that Dash bends down a bit as he slams his right fist into my stomach and I’m actually really damn surprised. That felt like he hit me with a pillow or something? I can feel that my smug smile has grown a bit before I bare my teeth and slam my right fist straight down on his left shoulder. Making his bent legs buckle and sending he sprawling on the ground with a yelp. I’m pretty sure I’m grinning widely, showing most of my teeth as Dash backs up and holds his shoulder, which looks really off; while Tuck just laughs. My smile falters as I turn my head back at the sound of Sam’s voice, which is rather scolding, “Danny I think that’s enough. Pretty sure you dislocated his shoulder”. Blinking at her a bit before turning my head back to Dash. Ok yeah that’s why his shoulder looks weird, Dash glares at me, “well looks like you’ve finally manned up. And I’m not that stupid, I can tell that wasn’t full force”. With that Dash turns around and gives a two finger over the shoulder wave with his uninjured arm/hand. I can’t help but raise an eyebrow and laugh as I flop back down. Legs crossed, right elbow on my knee and chin in hand; “that was it? Seriously? Is it bad I feel let down?”.

Tuck is now doubled over in laughter while Sam seems more serious, “I don’t know Danny but something tells me he isn’t going to actually keep shut about your new found strength”. Groaning I rub my neck, “you’re probably right, I wouldn’t put it past him to have me jumped”. Flexing my fist, I can tell I could have ripped his arm clean off and that’s kind of terrifying but I also feel oddly giddy and proud. 

“Ok, changing the subject because what the fuck. We should at least try to figure this demon shit out, think this is even worth trying to fix?”, both them shake their heads at me which honestly I agree. I don’t really think it’s worth fixing either. But at the same time this is fucking freaky and it’s messing with my head. “Dude, I’m still failing to see a downside here. Besides, Sam’s pretty much positive your still at least some what human so I say enjoy having power and shit”, Tuck is grinning like a devil at me and I can tell he’s envious. Which is a hell of an ego stroke, which is funny cause I never used to even have an ego. “Well, you’re unique and special now and that’s good. Even if it is clearly messing with you upstairs. Just don’t straight up maim anyone or go all demon overlord on us”, I can’t help but chuckle at that. I’m pretty damn positive I don’t want to start taking over the world or some shit. “Well, I’m sure as shit not telling my parents about this. I nearly brutalised my door this morning when dad started going off about “destroying those monsters”. Plus god knows what them trying to fix me or whatever would actually do”, I blink a bit as I remember about the whole hell portal problem. “Shit right, he wants you guys to come over and check out the hell portal. So I guess just pretend you haven’t already seen it working”, they nod though Tuck is snickering, rolling my eyes at him, “what is it Tuck?”. Tuck smirks, which I’m not sure if I’m amused by or annoyed by, “I just pretty damn funny that this all happened because you stuck your finger in the centre hole, which honestly doesn’t even make sense. It’s not like there was a button or something”. I can’t help but laugh loudly, “Tuck, yes there was! And it was sharp, so I pretty much cut my thumb on it”. Tuck curls up laughing again while Sam gapes at me, “how dumb could your parents be to fuck up that badly? The button combined with your blood is probably what caused it to activate and fuck you up”. I just nod at her and snicker because it was pretty damn sad but also one hell of an odd how-I-became-a-demon story, or well, part demon anyway. 

“Well dude, while we’re at your house we are so going to have to see this form changing thing. You know, give demon you a proper look over. Maybe Sam will get the hots again”. Sam blushes while I smirk, “Tuck, are you going out of your way to inflate my apparent ego?”. Tuck actually gives me a thumbs up while laughing more as Sam hits him. While running my hand through my hair, “but yes we’ll do that. This morning I was more focus on keeping my dad out of my room and changing back, than getting a good look. And last night we were all pretty much fucked up”. Sam smiles softly, “well if anyone ever calls us out on what we did being hella stupid we can just blame it on the drinking. Though the whole demon shtick pretty well slapped us all sober, well sober enough”. Hearing the sound of the lunch bell I jolt up straight, the heightened sense are still a bit weird and shocking. “Lunch is out so I guess back to the grind?”, my friends follow me inside as we head to our classes. 

 

“I’m so fucking glad no one has called me out on the Dash thing yet. Maybe, just maybe he’s too embarrassed to say shit?”, though if my luck is shit enough to get turned part demon I highly doubt it. Sam just shakes her head at me while Tuck shrugs, “dude, whatever. If anyone else causes an issue just punch them. Worked on Dash’s and he's the worst one”. He’s not exactly wrong but Sam still hits him for even suggesting it. “Yeah well, people have definitely noticed my hand, really should have thought about wearing gloves or something”, both Sam and Tuck go wide-eyed and facepalm. “I didn’t even think about that myself, have people been whispering about it or something?”, I nod at Sam’s question. Though I’m not going to tell her that all the girls seem to think it’s kind of hot, today sure has been filled with a lot of ego stroking, “yeah, everyone’s assuming I gave myself a tattoo or you gave it to me”. Sam smirks at this, “let’s go with I gave it to you, helps my image and makes you look less insane. Because that would be incredibly painful and no way you could do all that to yourself. Once everyone’s shock wears off people are going to ask to see, Danny”. I nod awkwardly and run that very hand through my hair, as we head out the school. 

Moms already got supper plated by the time we get to my place, I can smell it easily though the door. Immediately I blink realising mom will totally see my hand, it’s pure dumb luck she tolerated me having my sleeves completely down last night. No way that’ll happen twice but worth the chance. Sam raises an eyebrow as I yank my sleeve over both hands but then she facepalms, again, and mouths “shit” as I nod. Shit indeed, shit indeed. As I go to grab the doorknob black green energy crackles out my fingers and explodes the doorknob, “what the fuck!”. All three of us jump back as I inspect my fingers and shrug at them. I have absolute no clue what that was but I can feel it was me not the doorknob. “Dude, that’s the third time you’ve done that. Less explosive before though”, I blink at him incredulously. When the hell did I do that before? “What the fuck you talking about Tuck?”, he doesn’t get answer though, as my confused looking mom opens the door. She looks down at the burnt doorknob and tilts her head confused at us, “I really have no clue mom, also no clue if that’s safe to touch. You guys do something to it or?”.  I feel a bit bad about trying to push the blame on her but that’s the best I could think of and she honestly doesn’t seem to know if she did anything to it or not. Mom just shrugs as she waves for us to come in and have some food. 

Well, I was completely right about my luck as mom immediately notices my sleeve, “Danny, sweetie, that’s becoming a bad habit. Be polite and roll your sleeves up or change into something not so baggy”. I can immediately see Sam and Tucker awkwardly look away from me as I roll my sleeves up and continuing cutting up my steak, which unfortunately requires both hands. I don’t even look up at my mom when she gasps, knowing full well she’s going to be pissed. She starts talking, while I’m just hoping she thinks it’s a tattoo not something demonic, “Danny! When and why did you get a tattoo! Better yet how did you?! You’re fourteen! Give me that”. Knowing full well there’s no way around this I let her touch and inspect my left hand and push my sleeve up as I rub my neck awkwardly and stare at the ceiling. “Danny! How far does this go?! And answer my questions young man and look at me, not the ceiling”, this is how I find out I don’t take too well to being order around. I have to physically force myself not to growl, how dare you order me around? I will do what I want, I’ll make the orders! Why should I listen to your commands? Sam speaks up for me as I’m guessing she can tell I’m not cool with being barked at like a damn dog. Like really how is it her place? I’m above that. “It was a dare and I’ve been really into art for a while so things just happened. You know us teenagers, making silly choices with little regard for the future-”, Sam’s rushes explination gets cut off by Jazz running down the steps. “Danny! I’ve heard multiple rumours about you getting a tattoo? Did you reall- oh my god you really did! Why would you do that!”, ok if everyone keeps yelling at me I’m going to hit something, hard. “Would you stop yelling at me! I can make my own damn choices! It’s my body so SHOVE IT!”, I snap my eyes closed as I can feel there’s energy or whatever the fuck there and I’m pretty sure every damn person hears a little explosion beneath us. As I can tell everyone has jumped a little, good, fuck  them. Let them be freaked out, stupid fucks; fucking ordering me like a damn pet and god damn yelling. They’ve got no fucking right! How dare they even question me! I yank my hand back angrily and go back to eating my damn food. Shoving food in my mouth so I can’t say anything questionable or whatever the fuck, in my general anger. Tuck is the only one sitting next to me so he’s really the only one I can see, since my bangs are covering my eyes. I don’t know why he’s staring but I also don’t fucking care. 

Sam’s the first to speak up after everyone sits in awkward silence for a while, “er, like I was saying. There was a dare and it just happened. I guess just be glad it looks good?”. Jazz is the next I hear speak up and I just really want her to shut the fuck up, “seriously? Let me guess you guys were drinking again”. I breath in harshly though my nose and snap the end off my knife because I pushed it down too hard on the plate, dropping both my utensils, “YUP! NOPE! FUCK THIS! FUCK YOU TOO JAZZ”. As I stomp up to my room, still completely able to hear them but at least they won’t see whatever demon weirdness. 

“I’m just going to-” - Tucker

“Oh no young man! You will stay right here, what does Jasmine mean by drinking!?” - Maddie

I’m angrily pacing back and forth, occasionally tossing my hands up in the air because fuck all of this. Angrily whispering, “I didn’t fucking ask for this! Sure it was dumb! Sure we were drinking! But it’s not like I tattooed my fucking self! But I fucking can’t tell you it ain’t a fucking tattoo! Because what the fuck else am I going to fucking say!”

“Our lives are tougher than you think, so what if we want to drink that away sometimes. We don’t usually do something stupid” - Sam

“You’re fourteen! You shouldn’t be drinking ever!” - Jazz

“Oh come on, pretty much everyone does. So long as it’s not constantly then who cares?” - Tucker

“You’re parents that’s who, I can’t believe you guys and Danny would drink! And that’s not to mention the tattoo!” - Maddie

The arguing full humans fail to overhear the small explosions and breaking things above them. 

“While tattoos are manly and I’m glad Danny thinks he’s old enough for one. I’m not happy you guys did this on a whim” - Jack

“Oh wow the biggest one is all fucking calm, how damn nice!”, I pause in my pacing as I see my reflection in the mirror. “What the fuck?”, I step over to the mirror and stare at my glowing toxic green eyes. “Oh well this is just great, I have fucking angry demon eyes! Well thank fuck I’m alone”. Grabbing a plushie off the floor, I fling the thing at the wall; scorch marks left on it from my crackling hands.  

“Well it’s his body! He can do what he wants with it. Could you maybe not scream at him for something that’s already done?” - Sam

Sighing, “I agree with Sam here. I’ve never actually seen Danny pissed off like that before, outside of Christmas. He’s done something stupid but he’s clearly not proud of it. Or at least he doesn’t want any attention on it” - Jazz

“Thank you, yes we messed up. But there’s nothing to fix” - Sam

“Well, he could get it removed”

“NO” - Sam and Tucker in unison 

“Mom, the whole school knows, it’ll do him more harm than good to remove it” - Jazz

“Thank you, we’ve already talked about whether to do anything about it and we’ve or more specifically Danny, have already chosen not to” - Sam

Sighing, “fine, you kids seem certain about this but he’s going to have to get used to wearing gloves when it comes time for him to get a job” - Maddie

“Now can I go and check on my friend?” - Tucker 

When Tuck walks in I’m just pulling my fist out of a hole in the wall and I turn my head to glare at him. I watch Tuck blink a few times at me, “Uh, you going to calm down buddy? And I don’t think being all demon is helping you here”. Looking at my hand or claws I realise he’s right, when then fuck? How did I even miss that? I snap back up to Tuck and bare my teeth as he laughs lightly, “dude, you didn’t even notice? Ok demons must have anger issues then so try to actually calm down”. I glare at him even harder, he better not by trying to order me around too, “calm down? No fuck that. Fucking telling me what to do. Fucking yelling. At me! Why the fuck do they think they can do that! How fucking dare they”. I can feel Tuck watching me as I kick and promptly break one of my desks legs. “Bacon?”, wait what? I turn back to to Tuck who’s holding out a piece of bacon at me, while I’m completely confused, as he shrugs, “there was some left, so bacon?”. Smirking I take it from him and sit on the floor, “how are you the weird one?”. Tuck sits down next to me and smirks, cheeky bastard, “well it worked, meat always works. That’s the glory of it. Plus I’m pretty sure I just appeased you with an offering or whatever”. Rolling my eyes I finish off the, pretty decent actually, bacon. “Well whatever, still pretty peeved though. It’s not like I asked for this shit you know”, Tuck nods at me and holds a fist up next to my shoulder, rolling my eyes I bump my shoulder into it. “You really are learning your place”, Tuck stares at me while I blink before speaking. “Ok that sound really bad, fucking hell”, after a beat both of us start laughing. Nothing like a good pun to fix shit, “I-I guess I should, should probably change” I wheeze out though my laughs. Tuck just nods as he watches me. It takes a bit of concentration to find the cold explosion thing but it goes pretty smoothly. Snickering at my now human hands, “with practice this should be pretty damn easy actually. You’re still the weird one though, at least my shit is physical. You’re just fucked in the head”. I poke Tuck a bit forcefully on the head to accent my comment. 

“Damn I have good timing”, I mutter as I can get the soft steps of my sister coming up the stairs. She knocks but sticks her head around the door before I can even allow her in. Which only sours my mood again, it’s not that hard to just wait for me to let her in. It’s not like I ever say no. I glare at her as she takes in my slightly trashed room, “ok, I’m sorry Danny. I didn’t realise you were already in a bad mood, but I’m not impressed with this or your arm. However, I think it’s best if you come down and we all have a family talk, I guess Sam and Tucker can stay since they’re part of this” she finishes her words by gesturing to my hand. She really always does think she knows what’s best for me doesn’t she? Fuck that. What the fuck does she know. Tuck speaks while I just glare at her, knowing full well I’ll snap at her if I open my mouth. “He’s actually still rather pissed so, uh, think that could wait?”, Sam just straight up walks into the room which is again not god damn cool. “Does anyone know how to fucking ask first? Just fucking leave and ask to come for fucks sake!”, Tuck pinches his eyes as I bacially growl at both of them. Which clearly is confusing the hell out of my sister, fucking good and now fuck off. Though I’m pretty pleased with myself when Sam promptly follows my order and yanks Jazz with her. I can hear Sam tell Jazz to go down stairs “you aren’t helping right now, so maybe just wait your brother out a bit”. I smirk as Jazz does indeed retreat down the stairs and Sam actually knocks. “Yeah come in, today is ending like milk left out too damn long”, both Sam and Tuck laugh a bit as Sam enters. 

As she’s sitting down next to me, “can I lean on you?”. I nod and she does exactly that, I roll my eyes but nod at Tuck too. Sitting there for a bit with both of them leaning on me, which just days ago would have be really uncomfortable for everyone. “So I guess I anger easily now, hooray for me”, I tilt my head back and groan while Sam gives me a pat on the chest. “Can’t say that’s surprising, pretty sure that’s like a common belief about demons. But I think you got angry cause you were feeling like they were insulting you”. I can feel Tuck nod, “definitely, dude was snapping about how dare they tell him what to do. And Danny dude, that comment about me knowing my place is the worst compliment you’ve ever given. I’m not even sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or an insult”. I grunt, it damn well is a compliment since no one else fucking seems to. Well ok no, that’s not right- my train of thought gets cut off by Sam, “I guess that’s not too surprising, but no ones beneath you or whatever Danny”. I scoff at that, “yeah, well, tell that to my brain. It seems pretty content to tell me everyone is”. Tuck flicks my head as both of us snicker, “tell it to shut up then, we’re your friends dude”. Yeah I damn know but this demon crap doesn’t really seem to care, sighing, “I’m fucking trying Tuck. And I know, great ones too; I’m pretty sure most would have just ran after the whole turning-into-a-damn-demon thing”. Sam shakes her head and I can feel her smile a little, “no good friend would run, but I guess we are all kind of weird. So more weird doesn’t really change anything, and I’m sure you’ll get your head sorted out in time. But for now I think you’ll have to be honest with us about what’s going on up there and we’ll have to not be offended by it. Right Tucker”. I can’t help but laugh as Tuck awkwardly agrees. 

We only sit like that for a little while longer, as I decide it’s probably best not to keep my family waiting for this so called “talk”. “Ok guys, up. We can’t just avoid my family forever”, after we all get up and Sam is patting her pants clean, “so what’s the standing cover story for my not-actually-a-tattoo tattoo?”. Sam smirks, which is honestly a good sign I think, “we were all drunk, which isn’t a lie really, some guy on the radio was talking about daring his friend to get a tattoo and that got us talking about tattoos we want. Tucker kept egging you about your kiddy star ideas, so you threw your hands up and threw out the idea for black vein tattoo. I had some drawings like that in my art book and had brought my self made tattoo machine over with me; things went from there. You muttered about adding green because space, so that happened too”. I chuckle as I pat her on the shoulder, wide ass grin on my face, “that’s really damn good and I bet you really do have a hand made one for proof”. Sam’s proud smirk proves me right, which only makes me grin more. “All right fuck it, let’s deal with this shit and hopefully no more of my demon side or whatever getting insulted or pissy or whatever”. With that we all head down to face the fires of hell, while I snicker to myself over way too easy jokes. 

 

Me and my friends all sit on the couch while mom and dad take up chairs and Jazz leans against a wall, looking a bit guilty actually, but still sure of herself. “We’re, or more so I’m, sorry for yelling sweetie but that was really irresponsible of you. You shouldn’t even be thinking about drinking and tattoos at your age. But what’s done is done, the reason why doesn’t really matter but I hope for your sake you don’t regret getting it too much”, mom shifts a bit after finishing her clearly prepared bit. I’m glad she really thought about it, though I’m not really cool with her telling me what I should or shouldn’t do. “Apology accepted though I get you being upset, and I guess I’m sorry too, though I never really intended for this to happen. And yeah I’m aware it was pretty stupid. As for regret, I have no clue”. Sam and Tuck nod awkwardly but Sam’s the one to speak, “we’re sorry too but we’re young, we’re going to do stupid stuff. This was just one of those extra stupid things. Sometimes stupid is good though”. I can tell that last bit is more aimed at me than anyone else, which I still have no damn clue how I feel about this bullshit. But even if it’s only been one freaking day I don’t think I could go back to my old normal after this weird demon shit. Just the idea of being weak like that again makes me want to gag, which honestly has to be a bit of a demon thing. Power-hungry, great; another thing I’m going to have to keep in check. 

“Danny-boy, you think I could see it though?”, I blink at him a bit, having been yanked out of my head. But nod, as I pull my sleeve all the way up and hold my arm out for him to look at. Once again, hoping to high hell that he doesn’t clue in that it’s a demonic marking, not a tattoo. I can see my mom go wide-eyed in my peripheral, I hope that’s about the size of it. “Well you really went for it son, this thing is big but it looks pretty darn good. I’m impressed with you Sam”. Holy fuck am I ever glad my family knows nothing about tattoos, “yeah that just kind of happened, though it would look kind of silly if it was just a wrist band or only on my hand or something”. I rub my neck awkwardly as my mom pinches her nose but tries to smile anyways. Mom walks up and crouches in front of me before speaking, “I’ll be honest, it’s a bit scary and odd looking but at least it’s not something really stupid. So it’s ok, but don’t do it again”. I nod as she kisses my head and gets up, which I’m guess my nod counted as allowance or whatever since that didn’t bother me. After that, pretty much everyone gets up and my dad starts excitedly pointing at the study door, “so hell protal! Who wants to see it and listen to me blather about demons!”. Me and my friends all laugh but follow my dad anyways, my sleeve falling back down and over my hand. 

 

Eventually, mom agrees to let Sam and Tuck spend the night since it’s already eleven at night by the time dad’s done. Though if I’m honest, I don’t think we’ll be sleeping. “So we were supposed to be checking me out? With only a little bit of stroking my ego?”, Tuck flat out laughs as he nods while Sam looks embarrassed, again. Rolling my eyes at Sam, “Sam, at least half the girls in school apparently think tattoos are hot. Combine that with the new muscle, I think damn near every girl and few guys would ogle me”. Sam glares at my smirk, “wow looks like you really have gained an ego, remind me not to encourage you. Now get to the transforming thing”. I chuckle and shake my head as I call forth the cold explosion again, yanking the power and energy to the surface. Blink my eyes open, “um, tada?”. Tuck wheezes and starts laughing as I cross my arms and raise an eye brow at him. Sam waves me off, “tada was pretty lame Danny. But what’s up with the suit?”. I shrug because honestly I have no damn clue, “I thought the same thing this morning, also would like to know why it’s colour inverted”. Tuck walks over and pats my arm while I give him an unimpressed face, “and you were doing so well”. Tuck just rolls his eyes at me, “dude, it works and looks good at least. Completely form fitting. The white under shirt stands out well against your jet black skin and then the black suit over top”. I can’t help but smirk as Tuck nods to himself, of course I look good. I damn well should. Pretty much ignoring Tuck, I walk to my mirror and actually take a good look at myself. He’s not wrong at all, and the white belt over black pants breaks up all the black. The white cuffs on the sleeves and pants help with that too. “Uh Danny? The hell portal symbol is on your back”, quickly spinning around I look over my shoulder into the mirror. Well damn she’s right, what the hell? Am I bonded to it or some shit? “Well, uh hopefully that’s just cause I turned it on or because it “made” me, you know the demon part anyway”. Sam nods and she looks pretty sure of herself so I turn back to face the mirror and start poking my horns.

“You’d be wedding worthy if it wasn’t for everything else and the lack of shoes. Nice claws by the way”, I look back at Sam with a raised brow before looking at my bare and clawed feet. I bounce up on my toes a couple times while Tuck snickers at my antics. I flip him off over my shoulder before going to sit in the floor, Tuck joining after a second. 

“Sorry dude, I guess I’d be doing the same if I suddenly had a new body. Just funny to see”. 

“Yeah yeah yeah, try having a new mindset too”, I try running my hand through my hair but wind up smacking into my right horn. God that’s fucking weird, I have freaking horns. And they damn glow, green of all colours. You’d think it would be red but no, I just have a shit ton of green. Green horns, green veins, green eyes and, “oh yeah that’s right, y’all probably haven’t seen this”. Both them blink at me but Tuck is the one who looks plain up excited. As I stick out my god damn three foot long, black with a green tint, tongue. Curling the pointy tip up in front of my eyes, watching the glowing toxic green saliva drip off it. “Dude, Rockstar tongue much? And Christ, your teeth are huge”, Tuck shakes his head at me as I slide my tongue back in my mouth; flicking a bit of saliva at him in the process. Which earns a bunch of snickering from Sam, “the green glowing is honestly more alien than demon but whatever, you do you Danny. That saliva would make Venom jealous though”. I can tell Tuck’s got an idea by the way his face lights up. As he rummages around a bit till his search produces a cookie. Shoving it in my face, “dude, bite the cookie. Green bite marks, dude”. I blink a couple times before I get what he means and can’t help but laugh, I definitely bite the damn cookie. “Again dude, those teeth are wicked”, Tuck shakes his head in awe and my chest might as well be permanently puffed out over all this ego stroking. “Tuck, you really know how to butter a demon up. Not sure if that’s a good thing though”, Tuck basically ignores me as he inspects the cookie which does indeed have a large glowing green bite mark in it. Why the hell do I make so much damn saliva? Seems kind of messy and unnecessary. Sam shakes her head as Tuck hands her the cookie, “well I’m glad you don’t make this much saliva while human, and you definitely have a larger mouth than before”. Both me and Sam watch as a bit of my saliva drips off the cookie and I can’t help but rub my neck, definitely a bit gross and very messy. I opt to trace my glowing green veining after that, “well at least my skin only looks burnt now, instead of actually feeling that way”. I can see Sam wince at that but this day has been so weird, that I’m not even sure I’m even bothered by the horrid pain shit from yesterday. “I’m ok, Sam. It feels like it happened a long time ago rather than yesterday. Been a little busy dealing with weird body and almost weirder thoughts”. Sam looks a bit worried but smiles anyways, “speaking of weird body, do you remember earlier with the doorknob? What was that? Was that you or did your parents really manage to fuck it up enough to make it explosive?”. I blink a bit but yeah it was totally me, how I have no freaking clue. “That was me, only reason I know is cause I could feel the energy sort of wave out of me. Though according to Tuck I did it at least twice before”, Tuck looks over joyed and clearly thinks this is cool. Again, the ego stroking is enjoyable but chill dude. “Tuck, I explode or burn or whatever, shit without meaning to. Not exactly fun”, I point at a few random charred things for emphasis. This results in Sam finally noticing the hole in the wall, pointing at it, “really Danny? You’re going to have to make sure you don’t get mad like that at school”. Tuck nods and smirks at me, “oh yeah, he was all demon when I came in too. He didn’t even realise it either, till I pointed it out anyway”. I flick him on the head for that, though I’m not pleased by him flinching away, “dude, watch those things. You are seriously sharp”. I realise I actually cut him when he pulls his hand off his head, a little blood on it. “Oh fuck Tuck. Didn’t mean for that. Still deserved the flick though”. Tuck just glares at me while Sam facepalms and digs in her bag. I tilt my head as she throws down some of my dads hunter journals. Why would she grab this stuff? Hell, I’ve never even bothered opening one. Wasn’t interested in being a hunter before and I definitely ain't now. Hell, I’d probably be the target. Sam can clearly see I’m confused since she rolls her eyes before explaining herself, “I know you don’t, and really shouldn’t, want to be a hunter but there might something in it to explain you. Or at the very least make the demon stuff more sensible”. I facepalm while Tuck groans about having to read. 

 

By five a.m. it’s pretty well official that none of us are sleeping. And I’m pretty well sure my demon form can sustain itself indefinitely in the human world at this point, seeing as I don’t feel weak or like I need to change or anything and it’s been hours. Though it is really hard not to damage my dad’s journals with these damn claws, but they are all kind of beaten up anyways. “God, my parents really hate demons. It’s a bit infuriating actually”, well ok I kind of want to hit stuff again but I’m taking most of it as fiction at this point so I don’t destroy everything. Fuck, I definitely have a violent and angry streak now. “Well, you are part demon, so it makes sense you wouldn’t be cool with all the anti-demon shit. Heck, I don’t really like it either. But it does confirm the whole part demon not all demon thing even more”, Sam gives me a curt nod as she snaps another one of his journals shit. “Most of this isn’t very helpful though. But it does make me wonder what kind of demon you are. If that even applies to you”, looking up to Tuck as he speaks, I blink a bit before tapping my chin; I do remember my dad going on about different kinds at some point. Both me and Sam shuffle over to Tuck, so we can look at the journal he’s holding. Sure enough there’s a list of different kinds of demons.

Pride

Wrath

Sloth 

Greed

Lust

Gluttony 

Envy

 

Scratching my head, “well I guess it would have to do with a mixture of personality, behaviour and looks. Who knows if that stuff would be different for me if I was all demon. Cause there’s no way my everything is flat out demon”. Sam nods, while I mentally cross off the bottom three, none of those fit me in any way. Sam adds her two cents, “yeah and since your demon stuff has changed your human form then clearly your human shit must change your demon form. Though I’d say the muscle is all from your demon shit. Other than that I’d say we should just look at what’s changed personality wise”. Tuck snickers, “well you definitely have more pride and ego now. Same with anger or wrath I guess. All of us have always been pretty lazy so that’s not even new, can’t discount it either”. Nodding, “I’ve pretty much crossed off the bottom three and greed I think can be crossed as well. Really not feeling any new greediness or anything”. Though there is the apparent power hungry thing but that seems to be  universal demon bullshit, but then again it seems like all this shit is in all demons according to my dad, so what the fuck? Sam nods and leans back against my bed, “honestly I’d say either this doesn’t apply to you or you are either Pride, because of that ego you clearly have now and how pissy you get over people touching or pushing you around. Or you’re Wrath, with the new anger and aggression you’ve got. Plus you like hitting now and I can tell you aren’t opposed to getting into a fight”. I can’t help but rub my neck at that, she’s very right. It’s kind of weird actually having an ego now and yeah I kind of want Dash to genuinely pick a fight with me. “Well, how do we know that’s not just universal demon shit? Be nice if there was some sure fire way to know”. Tuck groans and throws his hands up, flopping on the ground while both me and Sam snicker at him. 

 

“Well shit guys, it’s like 7 a.m.”, turning to Sam, “I think you should probably get these back to where you found them, before my dad actually gets up”. Sam yawns but nods as she gathers my dad’s journals. Shifting I focus on that coldness again to change back, which works pretty quickly. Smirking down at my human hands as Tuck chuckles, “that is still damn cool man, but I’m not sure we really got much out of tonight other than getting a better look at you and pretty much reaffirming what we already knew. Part demon, anger issues, violent tendencies and an ego”. Shrugging at him, honestly I didn’t learn much either but, “well I think the portal is tied to me. One of the journals had some babble about true gates needing a conduit demon and human. One for each side of the gate, but I think I some how became both sides. Though not sure why dad calls it a portal when his journal says gate”. I spin my head around to Sam as she comes back in speaking, “I think I’ve got the answer for that one, the last journal I was snooping was all about his plans for the portal. Supposed to be a version of a gate, just one that doesn’t need any conduit because and these are his words not mine, “you can’t trust a filthy demon with anything”. And again Danny, I don’t really care for your dad’s views and you ain’t filthy or untrustworthy”. I nod though grumbling a bit, there’s pretty much zero chance of me telling either of them right now. Like they litterally hate, and have filled books with insults towards, what’s basically half of me now. “So they basically built a gate, a fucked up gate but still a gate. Wow they are going to be bummed if they ever figure that out, not sure how I feel about that”. Tuck snickers, “dude, I would hope they’d be more bummed about messing you up”. Sam smacks him while I nod a bit, “Danny’s not messed up Tuck, just different”. Turning to me with a soft smile, not sure if I agree with her on the not messed up thing. I’m pretty sure I’m fucked up a fair bit now. “Hopefully, if they ever do find out they’ll be cool about it and accept you. Or at the very least not be dicks”, well after how they reacted to what they thought was an accidental tattoo. How the fuck aren’t they going to freak out at me accidentally becoming part demon and some weird gate conduit. Blinking a bit as a kind of horrifying thought enters my head, “Uh, with the whole gate conduit thing? What do you think would happen to me if they destroyed it or something?”. Both Sam and Tuck snap their heads at me looking mildly horrified, “I, uh, god Danny. I have no clue. Let’s just make sure they don’t”. With that we all, awkwardly and slightly freaked out, head down for breakfast. 

 

It takes all of ten minutes for someone to ask me about the “tattoo” as Star comes up, “so what you a bad body now, Fenton?”. She pops some bubble gum as she points to my hand, I respond while raising an eyebrow at her, “depends what you’d call a bad boy, but yes it’s real”. Her eyes go wide while Sam rolls her eyes at me, I just lean my left shoulder against the lockers and cross my ankles. I’m pretty well tempting her to start praising me because yes I deserve it and god I have such an ego, so just feed it already. “Wow, you really did it huh? Talk about pulling a tough guy out on us. Maybe you aren’t so lame after all, Fenton”, she waves a little as she walks off. I can’t help but smirk even if Sam is basically glaring daggers at me. Fuck off, let me get my praising in peace. Ok no, I don’t actually want her to fuck off. Shaking my head, me and Sam met up with Tuck in class, who’s clearly having a power nap. Smirking, I poke him a bunch till he wakes up, “dude, fuck off. Unless class is starting, or some crazy shit is happening”. Shrugging I poke him again, “naw, I just wanted to wake you up to be a dick. Though, I have officially been called out on the tat”. Tuck lifts his head up, clearly more interested in gossip than sleep. “Oh do tell? Who? And what’d they say? If it was a lady you damn well better have gotten her number”, ahh typical Tuck and god if he were a demon he would so be lust. “It was Star and sorry to disappoint but no number. She did call me a bad boy and said I’m not as lame as she thought. Which is an improvement”, Tuck lifts his fist up for an obvious fist bump. I happily oblige as he talks, “nice man, score one for the weirdo trio on the social ladder”. 

Kwan’s the second to ask about it, just before the bell rings to start lunch. “Fenton! Dude! I heard you got tatted?”, smirking I lift my hand up causing my baggy NASA sweater sleeve to slide down a bit. “Shit man! You really did! Hell yeah man! How big is that shit? Can I see?”, honestly I’m amazed Star didn’t ask that but I guess girls are more conscious about not invading people’s space. But this is getting me some quite nice praising and shit, which I know it’s probably not best to feed my demon shit but fuck it. So I yank my sleeve up over my shoulder as I talk, “I don’t see why not, I know everyone’s going to ask to Hell and back, so get an eye full”, and bathe me in your praise and envy while you’re at it. Pay the fucking toll for having the privilege of seeing it...Ok ego over board there, that made me sound like a complete ass. Wow. Kwan drags me out of my head as he grabs my arm and flips it over, “damn fuck man! You went balls in didn’t you?! It’s a full sleeve and even your finger tips! Props man, you’ve got some major pain tolerance or something”. Smacking my exposed arm before he continues, “and since when have you been ripped? Dash wasn’t bull shitting when he said you filled out, maybe you should try out for football. Who wouldn’t want to be in the team!”. With that Kwan races off waving at me, which is straight up weird and I’m positive I’d kill someone or beat someone’s face in, if I joined any sport. Shaking my head and letting my sleeve fall back down I race off to meet my friends. Though I have to also intentionally pace myself as I realise I’m moving way faster than I should be able to. I do hear a couple people mutter, “how the fuck?”. “Since when can he run?”. “Oh come on, he’s not even panting”. 

 

“What’s up guys? So Kwan felt up my arm and I really need to watch how fast I move”, Tuck is just wheezing on the table while Sam snickers through her hand, “Danny what? Did you sprint over or something”. She starts laughing full out as I shrug exaggeratedly while sitting down. Looking over to what the cafeteria is serving, “what the hell’s up with the grass on a bun?”. Tuck weakly slugs Sam in the shoulder while she crosses her arms, “everyone needs more veggies so I made our menu proper food not filthy animal products”. Rolling my eyes, “what dealing with my crazy shit isn’t enough to fill your schedule?”. Sam flicks me on the forehead for that, which like always is fucking irritating but more so than it used to be. Thank you demon bullshit. Sam looks a bit awkward now though and mouths “sorry forgot” at me. I want to just wave off her sorry but she should be sorry, so I just roll my eyes and grunt. I’m having my last bite of my homemade sandwich, which I guess I’ll be having for a while because what the fuck Sam? That stuff looks awful. I’m not defiling myself with that shit. As Dash slams his tray down on the table, “so Fenton I hear your little girlfriend ruined the menu. And care to guess who doesn’t have bagged lunch today. Me that’s who, so you’re giving me yours. Now”. Wow fuck you too buddy, don’t order me around you filthy mutt of a human! Do you want me to make hamburger with your face? I can’t help but stomp on his foot, “fuck off Dash, maybe learn to fucking bring your own food and she’s not my girlfriend. Also, you’ll be eating vomit if you want my food, so do you?” My last few words are growled at him as he yanks his foot away from me, wincing. Dash glares hard to conceal his pain, “since when did you get so ballsy Fenton? What think your tough shit now? See how long that lasts after I beat your face in with this fucking mud”. Sam angrily mutters “it’s top soil”, as I slam Dash’s tray into his own face. This fuck thinks he can beat me up? Scuff up my body? Oh I don’t think so you fucking trash, and how dare you even consider being able to do so. I’m about to go to stand up when a chill passes trough my body and Sam pokes my hand.

Snapping to glare at her while Dash angrily wipes his face off, she sneakily points at my hand which is now coated in frost? What the fuck? That’s new, cold anger taken litterally I guess. Well until I see what is definitely a demon in the damn lunchroom kitchen. Thinking quickly, I pick up a bit of Dash’s food off the table and throw it at him yelling, “food fight!”. Completely confusing my friends as I yank them under the table. “Just fucking follow”, I can tell both are annoyed with me as I more or less drag all of us into the kitchen.

But their mouths drop when they too see the damn demon. “Holy fuck Danny? I’m really glad you don’t look like that, Jesus”, I definitely have to agree as I take in this obese lumpy maggot covered blue lady in lunchlady clothing? “Looks harmless though”, is all Tuck has got to say. While the lady? It’s honestly hard to tell, turns around, “do you humans nonwhat happened to the glorious food?”. Well ok this has to be a Gluttony or whatever. “She changed the menu”, Tuck says while pointing at Sam. Which I can tell was a damn stupid idea pretty much instantly, as the demon screech’s and lunges at us. “Wow Tuck! That was totally fucking smart! Fucking hell!”, rolling away I yank them with me while keeping them behind me; because at least I don’t suffer from human weakness. Transforming, because it’s pretty damn obvious I’m stronger in demon form. Crouching protectively in front of them I growl at this other demon who just fucking screeches and starts throwing around flaming food? “You know when I shouted food fight it wasn’t expecting a literal food fight!”, I swat away the flaming food shit pretty damn easily but the lady starts throwing plates and the fucking stoves? I wind up lunging at her and slamming my fist into her squishy face. Just fucking ew but seriously, fuck off asshole food demon. I angrily growl, “FUCK OFF AND GO DIE!”.

While Sam and Tuck run off. “You are the strangest Wrath! But you shall PERISH!”, Wrath? My sudden startledness at being called that earns me a fairly solid gut punch, sending me out the door. But I land feet and one hand against the wall, digging my claws into the cement so I don’t fall. Looking down at the wall, that was way too damn easy to do. Growling and snapping my head back up as the lady screech’s again and charges me. Jumping off the wall I bite and slash at her, earning more screeching but she manages to fling me off. I slide across the floor, my clawed feet scrapping it up as I go. I catch Sam and Tuck watching this all wide eyed as I bare my teeth and do something close to a roar before lunging again. My claws crackling and blasting out explosive green energy as I rake them across her face and turn, punching her oversized gut. She slams into the ground and sends maggots flying all over the place, god that’s fucking disgusting, your mere presence is a god damn offence, so fuck off! “GO AWAY!” I roar as she slams me into a wall. But I bolt after her just in time to see her run off with Sam, “what the fuck Tuck! That was insanely stupid of you!”. I know full well I’m snarling and baring my teeth at him and my attack stance is probably not helping him be less freaked out.

“Dude! How the fuck am I supposed to know what not to say to a freaking super disgusting demon! We so have to follow her and now is not really the time to be fucking human!”, huh? I blink a bit before staring down at myself. “Well shit didn’t mean to do that, and here I thought I was getting the hang of this utter bullshit!”, both of us jump as Mr. Lancers voice booms out. “Twilight boys! Langauage! And my office now!”, I snap my head around and fucking growl at him because fuck you, don’t tell me to do shit! But he doesn’t even see and must have damn shit for ears as he doesn’t hear either. Tuck mutters quickly in my ear, “dude you have to chill. We’ll be in more shit if you assault the damn vice principal. That will not help us save Sam from that thing”. I grunt at him as I drag him after me, following after Mr. Lancer. I’ve more or less managed to calm down by the time Mr. Lancer is looking at us. Dash, however, officially has a healthy fear of me, after seeing me only slightly angry. He looks kind of nervous as Mr. Lancer tells him to makes sure we don’t leave. “Well, we’re fucking leaving”, Tuck jumps over Mr. Lancers desk looking at the screens and I quickly get what he’s doing. Ok yeah I guess knowing where we’re going is kind of fucking important. Taping the screen with all the meat everywhere I grunt, transform and grab his arm, opting to jump out the window than kick down the door: “Danny! Dude! What the fuck!”, Tuck flails and clings to my neck as we slide down the side of the building.

I can’t say I give half a shit about the massive claw marks. And fuck Tuck, would you stop screaming?! “OH SHUT THE FUCK UP AND JUST HOLD ON!”. I’m not even sure if he could understand that, with how harshly I growled it. I send us crashing through one of the lower winds and run though the doors to the basement. “Holy fuck! You really can move fucking fast!”, I can’t help but smirk at the praise of my abilities, because fuck yeah I can. It doesn’t take us long to find Sam, “Tuck! Get her out of that! What the fuck! I’m putting fist to face”. I jump on the demons head sinking my feet claws into her eyes and flipping her over. Snarling, I lunge at her and slam her into the wall. Promptly getting myself slammed into a wall in return. I do catch Tuck eating? The meat around Sam. Are you fucking kidding? Just follow my fucking oders! Me getting tossed past them seems to clue Tuck into moving his ass. Since he just yanks her out and books it out the doors. I get a couple more licks in on the demon before she runs out after them, most likely aiming for Sam. I am so not taking the blame for this shit. Sam fucked with the menu, which is apparently a no-no for this demon. And Tuck fucking told her who did it. 

Pushing off the floor, I bolt after the slower moving obese demon. Now fighting it out in the yard, I have no clue how the fuck I’m supposed to get this fucker to fuck off. So I just go with more snarling and roaring at her while hitting and slashing. Occasionally spiffing it up with bites, “you are so not what I wanted to have for lunch!”. While I’m getting pelted by meat puppets or whatever the fuck they are, one of my parents creations smacks me in the face. It’s the Fenton sealer staff, damn wasn’t this thing supposed to seal up demon? Well here’s hoping it works as I point the crystal tip at the demon, who just screeches angrily, I can feel my own energy seep into the staff and it shoots out a beam of light sucking in the confused but angry demon, sending me sliding back a bit; forcing me to curl my feet claws into the ground to avoid toppling over. Fuck me this thing hs kick back! But it god damn worked! Colour me pleased! Standing back up, Lucheon, pops into my head un an odd old echoey voice. Why that’s fucking I book it around a corner as I hear my parents coming, yelling about destroy demons; aka me. Around the corner I lift up the staff and stare at it, no clue why they threw it at me but thanks? The staff was a dark cherry oak if I remember right but now it’s dark green rather than dark red, with a white crystal on top, black cord wraps around the bottom of the crystal and top of the stick. Two feathers dangle off the ends of the cord, one red and one green. There’s also a bunch of glowing red curves and lines all over the wood, looks a lot like the red swirling glow of the hell gate. Which my parents probably still think is a successful portal. 

Sam and Tuck come running up to me, “dude! Demon where? Also fuck you can be terrifying. That was easily the most horrify experience of my life but also wildly fun”. I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or not, but I hold up the staff, “my parents have their moments and Tuck what the fuck is any of our lives right now. Plus you deserve fear”. Tuck crosses his arms at me and imitates a snarl, getting even his teeth involved in the act. Sam rolls her eyes at him before addressing me, “so what that staff is a capture thing?”. I nod before transforming, as I hear someone approaching very loudly. Probably my dad, glaring at the staff hoping it does something to hide itself. Even I jump as it turns into a bracelet and snaps around my wrist. “Ok that was very unexpected”, I mutter just as dad comes around the corner. “Danny-boy! Did you see a demon!”, looking around and hiding my wrist behind my back because who knows if he’ll recognise it. “I think you just missed him”, is all I have to say to get him to run past me. Breathing out a sigh of relief I look to my friends and start laughing my ass off, then pass out. 

 

“Shit, Tuck I think he’s waking up”

“Finally! It’s been four days!”

Jerking up, I snap my head at Tuck, “WHAT!”. Sam rolls her eyes while Tuck smirks and replies, “naw dude, only a few hours”. Oh that fucking ass though that is kind of funny, if a bit sadistic. Oddly that makes it funnier, “that was just cruel Tuck, amusing as hell though. I’d do the same”. I slug him in the shoulder lightly as I stand up to stretch, noticing the bracelet. “Oh shit, that wasn’t some weirdass fever dream?”, both Sam and Tuck bursts out laughing. Tuck shakes his head at me while replying, “no dude, you straight up fist fought and bit a maggot covered demon and trapped it in a sick. While being a terrifying badass, though maybe you could use practice on how to fight instead of just flinging yourself at shit”. I don’t know whether to laugh or glare at him, “god that sounds so fucked, also how about you trying fighting a morbidly obese food based demon with a basically brand new body, you fuck”. Tuck just rolls his eyes at me and sticks out his tongue, which I yank on. Making him cough and make a disgusted face, “dude! Do you know where your hands have just been?!”.

I sneer at him rather content with myself. It was partly his fault after all. “Hey, Danny? Do you think you can even take the bracelet off? And how did you even do that? Hell, it looked like it was made for you?”, at Sam’s questioning I lift up my left arm inspecting the bracelet. It does not come off when I pull on it, so I figure why not try pushing energy in it instead of out of it. Low and behold it transforms into a staff straight into my hand, can’t help but smirk as both Sam and Tuck jump. “Fuck dude! Cool though and yeah that looks like it was literally made for you. Well, demon you anyways”, Tuck brings his eyes up close but doesn’t touch it. Letting go of it, it changes back into a bracelet around my wrist. “Ok yeah that’s not coming off. And guys, I like pushed my energy into it to make it work, it changed colours and shit to was after that”,Tuck looks hella excited and lifts his hand up for a high five; which I do give him the satisfaction of getting.

While Sam taps her chin before speaking, “sounds like it’s bonded to you, or your demonic energy anyways. Well, at least we’ve, or more so you’ve, got a way to deal with any demons; which I’m almost positive came though your gate”. Rubbing my neck as I have a feeling she’s right,

which she clearly takes as an admission of guilt, “hey woah now, I’m just thinking you’re right. I didn’t, like, allow it or feel it or anything”. Sam sigh and smiles sympathetically, “well I guess that’s not surprising, though you’d think you’d be able to. What with being it’s conduit and all. But I don’t think any of us would be surprised if your parents have just been activating it randomly or leaving it activated”. I chuckle heartily because honestly, my dad has probably sat there repeatedly activating and deactivating it, “yeah honestly, but I imagine dad would be proud of the whole capture a demon thing. No way I’m telling him though, I’ll just release her into the gate or whatever at some point”. Tuck looks at me incredulously, what? Does he think I’ll just, like, leave her in the staff? I’m not an utter sadist. Though it is kind of funny. “Dude, won’t she just come back? Really rather not relive that”, rolling my eyes at him. While Sam smacks him, “well, he can’t just leave her trapped in a crystal even if being force fed meat was awful”. I chuckle as she shudders, oh the irony of her being forced meat after forcing veggies on everyone. 

After playing video games for a bit I remember the demon typing shit, “oh yeah guys, remember the whole what kind of demon am I debate?”. Sam raises her eyebrow at me but both of them nod at me, “well obvious she was gluttony yeah? Well basically the first thing she said to my was to call me a Wrath. So”, I finish with a shrug. Tuck laughs and almost smacks me on the shoulder stopping to eye me, I nod so he continues with his smacking. Sam chuckles as Tuck speaks up, “well colour me not surprised, especially after you being all snarls and aggression in that fight. Also, pretty sure you roared at one point”. I shrug and rub my neck, my roaring is fantastic so shut it and it’s not quite a roar. I have no clue what it really is but still. Sam snickers as we finished up our game and they head home. 

 

I wake up to a sudden chill in my hand around one a.m. Lifting my hand to my face and seeing the frost, “what the fuck? Again?”. But when I turn my head out the window I see a weird demonic looking animal, glancing down at my hand I mutter, “demon sense? Seriously? That’s convenient but weird. I’m pretty well sure I’m some sort of ice demon at this point”. Snapping my head to the window, transforming and flinging myself out. Slamming to the ground, though I really should try to not fuck up literally everything around me, is what first comes to mind when I see the mild crater with claw stab marks in it that I made. Shaking my head, I run after the demonic animal. Launching myself off a few buildings I slam my fist into the rabbit things face, sending it falling off the roof. Jumping over to the edge and clutching it with three sets of claws, I look down as the rabbit demon twitches and slowly gets up. Smirking, I snarl at it as I drop down on top of it. It takes a bit to get the staff out again but I quickly tap the crystal to its head to absorb it, no light show needed. I blink at the staff as the echo voice thing pops up again, beast, ok I guess this thing knows names or something? Looking around I let go of the staff, letting it change back; snapping around my wrist as I run off back home. 

Lifting my bracelet to my face, well that’s two and I really shouldn’t push my luck with how much this thing can hold. With that in mind I sneak down to the study, I seriously hope they don’t have some kind of lock or sensor on the gate. Once in the study I can’t help but be a bit annoyed, why the fuck is the damn thing activated? Summoning my staff, might as well just try stabbing the crystal at random spots. And hey if I stab it a bit aggressively, it’s not like anyone’s around. Low and behold, stabbing the very centre is what seems to release the two demons. 

 

When I go downstairs in the morning mom glares at me, “Danny, could you wear something different? That thing clearly needs to be washed”. Looking down at my NASA sweater, snicker and bolt back up. “All right one problem, everything else barely fits now. No way to hide my physique”, shrugging I just throw on my loosest shit. White t-shirt with a red circle and black pair of pants. Looking in the mirror, “well, my marking stands out more, but it’s form fitting without being tight”. 

Walking quickly back downstairs, I pour my cereal though I can feel mom staring, while I’m making sure to stay slouched; as I sit down to eat. “Um sweetie? I think you’ve had a bit of a growth spurt. Something tells me you knew that”, I chuckle a little while rubbing my neck. Swallowing my food before I speak, “Uh, yeah. Kind of hard not to. A lot doesn’t seem to really fit anymore”. Mom shakes her head at me but she smiles so I know I don’t have to worry about shit. “Well, we’ll have to go shopping this weekend then. Can’t have you wearing just two different tops”, I smile at her. Whatever I get, I will look damn good. More planet tops or maybe something with demons or devils on it. Just because that’s damn funny, a sorta demon wearing demon shit. 

 

Once at school my lock promptly explodes as soon as I touch it, staring at it on the floor I mutter, “oh just man up and off me would you”. Picking it up, I’m just damn lucky no one notices shit unless it’s constantly in their faces. Sam does notice the scorch marks on my lock as I snap it back shut though, “you should just practice with that explosion shit, before you hurt something other than inanimate objects”. Yeah yeah I’m fucking on that, all my damn shit needs practice; your damn point? Shaking my head, “I know, but I have learned something new”. Sam raises her eyebrow as Tuck runs up panting. Sam turns her raised eyebrow at him as I raise my own, “asses trying to play stuff-the-locker again, with you around you can just hit them if they try shit”.

I blink, is Tuck? Using me? Seriously you fuck? Tuck looks up at me confused, “Uh dude, I hope it’s not me you’re pissy at, because you really shouldn’t have a problem protecting your friends?”. I facepalm at this, muttering through my hand “Well, my brain didn’t take it as me protecting you. More so you trying to use me like a cheap weapon”. Both Sam and Tuck pale a bit, “Christ dude, fuck no. I’m weird, not an utter ass. Though, you are a bit of a walking weapon, an awesome one. Who’s my friend not a tool. It’s going to be a while before we all g-”. Tuck gets cut off as both Kwan and Dash come charging up. I glare at them and cross my arms, “the fuck you two up to?”. Kwan backs off pretty much immediately, good knows his place and I’m obviously the dominant one here so buzz off. Sighing, ah lovely lovely ego; not sure if it’s good that I’m starting to get pretty used to it. 

Dash walks right up to me and moves to punch me in the face but I grab his fist slamming it into a locker. Which I might have gone overboard on, as I hear the crack sounds. Watching Dash yank his hand out of the indented locker, shit yeah I broke him; fuck. That was way to easy to do, fuck me. But props to him for not even tearing, up as he and Kwan scurry off. Turning to my friends I physically cringe, “I’m probably going to get in shit for that”. Sam looks confused while Tuck shrugs, “dude why? You just pushed his fist away?”. Wait they didn’t even realise? Fuck right, my hearing is way better than theirs. “Tuck, I broke at least two of his fingers”, both them cringe. Tuck claps me on the shoulder, “shit dude, point there but you had a good reason and I doubt you meant to”. No shit Tuck, no fucking shit. And watch your damn hands, Tuck rolls his eyes as we walk to class and I glare at him. 

 

Once lunch rolls around, “Danny, you said you learned something before Tuck dropped Dash and co. On you”. I smirk remembering last night, “yup, you remember that hand-go-frosty thing? Well I’m pretty much positive it’s like a demon sense. As it that happens if there’s a demon around”. Tuck laughs while Sam asks, “Uh how the hell did you figure that out?”. 

“Rabbit demon at like one in the morning, no worries though”, I shake the bracelet to make sure they get what I mean. Sam puts her hands on her hips while Tuck claps excitedly, clearly proud. “Danny! Don’t make a habit of fighting shit alone. You might be the souped-up one but consider yourself having sidekicks”. Blinking at them, that seems kind of dangerous, they can’t punch for shit or bite or whatever. No weapons, I'm not bringing lambs to the slaughter...ok what the fuck, my friends aren’t little lambs? “Yo Danny, the fucks going on up there?”, Tuck’s snapping fingers and voice yank me out of my head, I grunt to acknowledge him.

“You don’t really have a way to fight and shit though? Even if your not lambs”, Tuck slams his head into he table laughing hard. While Sam looks kind of concerned, “I’m not going to question where the lamb comment came from but I said sidekicks not side by side heroes. Think support squad not fellow soldier. I’m not about to punch a freaking demon unless I actually do have a weapon”, I can tell by her suddenly going wide-eyed she’s not really done talking, “I just realised your parents probably have other shit besides that staff that could be useful if this demon crap keeps popping up”. Damn, she does have a point but my parents' hunter shit is questionable at best. “Their staff didn’t even work till I powered it and no one else can use that, so?”, Sam rolls her eyes. Leaning towards me, “that’s one item Danny, well ok two of you count the gate, but still. It’s worth checking out”. Sighing, I nod. I’m still not sure about them getting involved though. But fuck it aren’t they already involved? Yeah they fucking are. So sidekicks it is. Wait- “so what, now I’m a superhero? A half demon superhero? What am I, fucking  Hellboy? That’s absurd but I guess everything else is, so fuck it”. Now Sam’s laughing too but gives me a thumbs up. With a smirk I start laughing too. 

 

Sixth period clearly isn’t going to end well, as I get all cold handed and promptly freeze a bit of the desk. Well fuck me sideways, I hope everyone at this school is utterly blind. Shooting my other hand up I quickly ask to go to the bathroom and book it out of there before Mr. Lancer even has a chance to say yes. Well, ok I’m pretty sure he was going to say no but fuck that, I do what I want. I transform quickly in the bathroom and follow whatever direction makes my hand colder. Sticking my head around a corner, there’s some tiny weak looking demon fucking wailing on a student. Wow poor fucking Dash, first I fuck his hand up and now this? Demons just love him don’t they? But fuck him, he does deserve it. But no, can’t let him be hurt, not cool. “Hey pencil fuck! Fuck off!”, I know that was weak but whatever; weak joke for a weak looking demon.

He spins around to me and growls but then tilts his head, surprisingly he’s not too growly when he talks, “you’re no human? Why? You defending a bully?”. I don’t even get a chance to respond as he lunges at me shrieking, “THEN YOU MUST BE A BULLY TOO!”. Wow fuck you too buddy, as I slam my fist into his forehead. Ok yeah this fuck is so damn weak. Both of us clearly notice Dash staggering up and I can tell this ass is more interested in hurting “the bully” than me. “DASH MOVE YOU MORON!”, Dash whips around to face me as I yell at him and as soon as our eyes lock I feel more of that energy shit and Dash fucking punches the demon charging him.

Why the fuck? Whatever! The demon is clearly caught off guard so I launch myself on top of him. “FUCK OFF! MY SCHOOL! MY HUMAN!”, clamping my hand over his face I use my explosive energy. Sending him crashing though a wall, turning my head I catch a green glow fade from Dash’s eyes as he passes out. Whatever the fuck that was I’ll deal with it later, this other fucker needs to hurt and fuck off. So I charge after the smaller demon and get promptly slammed in the head by part of a damn wall. Staggering I lose my form for a second but with a shake of my head I’m back and frankly more pissed. Sorta roaring as I charge at him and swing a piece of the wall. Because fuck you for hitting me with a piece of my school. You’ve got no place breaking it, you fuck!

He manages to avoid me as the wall bits smash hard enough into the ground to make me airborne for a bit. Snapping my head over I snarl, teeth fully bared as the other demon yells, “you! You’re the halfa!?”. I’m going to fuckin cre- wait what? The fucked he call me? Insult? Better fucking not be! “What do you mean!? SPEAK!”, I punctuate my words by hurling a brick at him and slamming my claws into the wall next to his head. He growls and bares his own teeth inches from my face, but fuck this guy if he thinks I’m backing off. “SPEAK YOU FUCK!”, I open my mouth wide enough that I’d be able to encapsulate his whole head and snap my teeth shut loudly. This seems to chill out the small demon some, “halfa, that’s you, the halfa. Demon but human. But you defend humans though you are better than them”. He starts hissing now, “defending a bully! SHOULD BE DESTROYED!”. He successfully slashes my stomach open and sends me into a wall. Earning him a growl from me as I lunge at him, “DONT FUCKING HURT PEOPLE, I already broke his hand anyways. SO FUCK OFF”. 

Of course god damn Dash sticks his head inside, guess he didn’t stay out for long. “CHRIST ON A SHIT STICK! YOU MORON! RUN AWAY!”, my angry growling makes Dash jump while the other demon smirks. I catch him mutter, “you were controlling him, I wonder”. This demon is fucking confusing and I don’t like it. Tackling him as Dash? Flings a brick at me. What the fuck Dash you really are a moron. I snap my head to him as I slam my fist into the small demons face. Dash’s eyes are red now? Ok what the fuck, he's actually being controlled? Well fuck me and fuck this little- I’m snapped out of my head as I’m slammed into the ceiling. Crashing back to the ground I have to vault over Dash to get at the other demon again. Crackling my hand an energy blast shoots out. I don’t bother thinking about that as I remember my staff and yank it out. Which apparently pisses him off more, I wind up just beating him over the head with the stick, angrily growling while he claws at me and Dash passes back out. Eventually, freeing himself from me, he skids across the ground. Shooting another blast at his face I absorb him into the staff with a beam of light. 

Dexter

Alright cool, kind of sad name but whatever. Fuck you buddy. Jumping over to Dash, I jab him with the end of the stick, this fuck better not be dead and I have something to test out. He starts screaming as soon as he walks up,  well I’ll take that as a compliment pretty sure I’m supposed to be fucking scary. Walking nightmare fuel and that bullshit. Growling at him, “you are a moron. Why did you run into the fight, you fuck?”. He scoots back against a wall while I remain crouched watching him. “Holy shit! Demon! Holy shit! Fenturd’s parents aren’t crazy! Wait, did you just save me?”, rolling my eyes at him, of course I did you moron. While you deserve shit, lots of shit, I ain’t going to watch you get bludgeoned to death. Shaking off a bit of my lingering anger, I hiss at him slightly, “yes, twice or thrice. Because you are a moron. Why do you run to, instead of away”. Dash just shrugs at me which is damn annoying. Locking eyes with him I try to force that eye energy thing again and low and behold, his eyes turn green.

Well what the fuck? Fucking mind control? Turning my head I sort of push directions at him and he just does it. I can’t help but laugh as he face plants into a locker, “Wow this is so god damn manipulative!”. Hearing the bell, oh fuck? Class is over...shit shit shit. I book it to the bathroom as Dash passes out, that poor kids fucking head. He deserves it though.

I wince a bit as I slip into a stall and look down, “Oh fuck me”. My stomach is fucking torn open, little ass actually got a good one in. No clue if my suit will repair itself or whatever. But holy shit am I bleeding green? What? Transforming back I rip off my shirt before I can ruin it with blood, alright now it’s red. Which I guess is a good thing cause me bleeding freaking green all the time would be a serious issue. Can’t believe that little fucker got me making suck a fucking mess everywhere, how dare you mess my body up! I try smearing away the blood but nope, I’m clearly still bleeding out the wazoo. “Oh majorly fuck me”, I breath out angrily as I tear out the toilet paper form the dispenser. Pressing it against the large bleeding wound. “Fuck”, shit this hurts way more now. Not sure if that’s cause I’m human or cause of a lack of adrenaline. Ok, toilet paper is not so great for this but I’m not about to wreak my shirt. Flipping out my phone, because there’s no way I’m making seventh, I text Sam. Tuck’s no good with medical shit so she’s the only option. 

“Hey, could you maybe sneak into the left wing boys bathroom? And maybe bring literally anything that could work as bandaging?”

Sam replies almost instantly, “What the hell! Yes but why! What happen!”

Shaking my head, “wow, she actually went to the effort of exclamation points”. Looking down at the toilet paper wad as it gets wet against my hand, “oh come on”. I hiss faintly as I stick my head out the door and quickly zip into the next one over. Ripping out the toilet paper there and replacing my soaked wad. Wiping the blood of on some of the unsoiled toilet paper before texting her back. 

“Look at the wall outside of the English classroom. A D happened. Really angry fellow.”

My text turns out pretty pointless as the bathroom door slams open and Sam whispers, “Danny, what the hell? Where are you?”. I wiggle my foot under the door and hope to high hell I don’t have to muffle her screams. I watch her feet quickly shuffle over to my stall and push it open, sticking her head around the door. I wave a bloodied hand at her and try to smile reassuringly as she pales. “Don’t you dare scream, I’m trying to hide you know”, she gives me a major wtf face, scrunching her face up almost painful looking. “Danny what the hell”, she yanks open the first aid as I stuff the bloodied toilet paper into the available paper bags.

Grabbing my shoulder she pushed me to sit up straight, the fuck? Don’t be pushing me around and again with the hands! “Danny, fixing you is more important that the no-touchy rule. This is awful how are you not passing out?”. She blows air at my face while I continue to glare. You could still at least fucking ask first? Is that so goddamn hard? 

By the time she’s patting my wound I’ve stopped bleeding. She’s shaking her head and yeah my stomach honestly needs stitches but obviously that’s not something found in a first aid school kit. Rubbing my neck awkwardly, “they use stables instead of thread sometime right?”. Sam glares at me incredulously, “to hold together freaking paper, I’m not using a stapler on your stomach”. What? No of course that wouldn’t work. I guess I’ll clarify, “no, staple gun. Tuck’s in shop class ain’t he?”. Sam looks even more horrified and exaggeratedly grimaces at me. Glaring at me she wipes off my hand and points at my phone. Wow ok, silent treatment? Not my fault I’m gaping open like the fucking Grand Canyon. 

“So feel like stealing a staple gun?”

“Sure, why? I’m always down for some morally questionable vandalising”

“You’ll have to settle with vandalising my stomach. Left wing boys room”

“Werfdtgf”

I snicker, “well he keyboard smashed so I’m guessing he’s coming”. Sam glares at me as she sits on the floor, while I hold some oversized cotton to my stomach. 

Tuck gets here pretty quick and just kicks the door open, “what the ever loving fuck dude!”. Sam sticks her head out the door and I see Tuck stick his head in and pale. Quickly ducking back out and just pushes the stable gun under the door. “Dear god dude, I figured you’d get hurt but this is a bit much. You’ve got a second mouth!”, wow Tuck is not even trying to be quiet. “Just lean against the door and plug it in. Also maybe shut up, we’re supposed to be sneaky here. We are all fucked if a teacher comes in”, Sam smacks my leg as she sets up the staple gun, shaking a bit. “Oh yeah? And what? No ones going to wonder why there’s loud staple gun noises? In a bathroom?”, pretty sure there not another choice Sam. I think it would be worse to just go to class with a gaping wound. I only roll my eyes at her while she’s shakingly holding the gun to my stomach, while I pinch the edges together.

Okay yeah this is pretty fucked up, I really should be more bothered by this. Instead all the gore is just kind of pretty and I’m kind of proud. I’ve got me some proof of beating that Dexter fucks face. I jerk a bit as the staple gun going off yanks me out of my head, “fuck Danny!” Sam yelps, tearing up a bit. But eventually, she does manage to get it all stapled shut. As she’s going to start wrapping me, someone bangs loudly on the door. To Tuck’s credit he doesn’t make a sound. “What the hell is going on in there!?”, oh fuck it’s Lancer. Whelp we’re fucked, well actually. I grab Sam’s hand to stop her and slip out the stall. Pushing Tuck to the side lightly while he makes gaging sounds, likely at the sight of my not covered stomach. Yanking the door opened I lock eyes with Mr. Lancer, and force the eye power thingy. Seeing the green eyes I full on fist pump, hell yeah! It worked! Pushing commands at him, send him back to the classroom while muttering at him. “Nothing, everything is just fine. Focus on your class”.

I watch him go with a wide grin on my face. Oh yeah baby! Just do what I say and everything is all peachy. Everything is alright. I’m still grinning like an idiot as I turn back to them, though they look freaked out. “Dude what the fuck did you do?”, Tuck whispers at me. Ok come to think of it, mind control is pretty fucked up to do to someone. I basically just robbed him of his self-control. Yeah that’s bad. These thoughts make my smile falter. “Er, mind control. Just learned it. Just now realised how kinda mean that is though”, Sam just points at the ground, clearly wanting me to sit down to finish wrapping me. Obliging her I sit while Tuck just stares. I’ll admit I was looking to see some ego stroking from him over a new power. Even if it’s kind of mean.

Thankfully, the wrapping goes a lot faster and I grab the bags of bloody toilet paper. While Sam washes off the staple gun and wraps it up. “Don’t get hurt like this again”, Sam snaps at me. “Well I didn’t fucking aim to. Excuse me for not letting Dash be flat out murdered. Oh and I guess the correct term for me is apparently Halfa. Half human, half demon”, I just swing the bloody bags over my shoulder and shrugging. Sam flows after me like a god little puppy. Which yeah no that’s fucked. Shoving the bags into my locker while I know Tucks off returning the staple gun. Turning to Sam, I growl under my breath, “cut out the following like a mindless pet thing”.

For once I actually appreciate being smacked on the head out of nowhere, “I think I’m allowed to be freaked Danny. The only reason you’re not is cause of demon shit”. I rub my neck while she sighs, “I think we need to start keeping medical supplies in our lockers, especially stitching because I do not want to do that again”. Yeah I guess I can’t blame her, and it does feel extremely weird. Absently scratching the bandaging as I respond, “yeah that’s a good idea. Going to need something better than just run to a bathroom for a fix up too. Cause honestly, there’s no way I’m not going to get hurt again”. She slugs me weakly in the shoulder which I growl at faintly but she doesn’t seem to notice, “try not to though. And stop scratching, I’m pretty sure that’s bad to do”. Well how about you try having massive stables in your stomach and see how easy that is to ignore? And fuck bandaging is itchy. Shaking my head as we hurry off to last period, “why would I intentionally get hurt? Oh shit, and I have some energy blast thing now”. Sam just shakes her head as we sit down, Tuck comes in still pale only seconds later. “What the hell made you able to seem so chill and normal right now?”, I can’t help but snicker as it makes me feel kind of powerful to be above being freaked out. No human weakness here... “Hell did”. I wheeze over my own joke while putting my head down, only snapping my head up when class starts. 

 

Mr. Lancer is standing outside of class as I walk out, well fuck me did he like remember me fucking with him? “Mr. Baxter had to be sent home with three broken fingers and a possible concussion. Not to mention the fact that there’s a destroyed wall, care to explain Daniel?”. It probably says something that I forgot all about that, what the hell am I supposed to tell him? “Uh he tried to punch me so I swatted his hand away. Little too hard, that was an accident. But uh, that’s it and that was early this morning”. I’ve got nothing to explain destroying a freaking wall, other than the truth and that’s just stupid. And I’m not about to start just mind controlling my way out of everything because fuck that is not right.

“So you had nothing to do with him muttering about demons and the wall being destroyed”, Lancer clearly doesn’t believe me, which I guess isn’t surprising since I am lying; sort of. Plus I’m the resident weird kid with demon hunters for parents. No one would accuse my sister cause she makes the school look good. So I shrug at him, “I’m not my parents, Mr. Lancer, I don’t run around trying to convince people of demons”. Lancer shakes his head at me and points in the direction of his office. Groaning I follow him, texting Tuck quickly.

“Just head home. Lancer’s giving me shit about Dash’s hands. Told you I’d get in shit”

“Ouch dude, we’ll see you tomorrow. Get some damn rest”

“I’ll sleep when I’m in hell”

“Aren’t we already there?”

“Truth”

I click my phone off as I enter Lancer's office. “I’m guessing I’m definitely in trouble?”, Lancer nods as he sits down and motions for me to do the same. At least he’s not flat out ordering me to do shit but I really shouldn’t be punished. I’ve done nothing wrong, he picked a fight with me and then the moron followed the battle! “Daniel, I care about my students and you actually hitting someone is very out of character.  Even for self-defence or someone else’s defence. That’s without even mentioning the tattoo. So what’s going on with you?”, ok that was not what I was expecting. I don’t need your worry though, I’m fine, fucked up to hell and back but fine.

“Uh, I’m a teen. We’re out of character sometimes. Still growing and all that”, Lancer glares at me which I doubt is good. “I’m familiar with teenagers, Daniel. And this isn’t normal teenage self-discovery or rebellion”, you don’t god damn say? Pretty sure most teens aren’t dealing with demons and being half demon. “I’m one of the weirdo trio, we’re not known for being normal”, just accept the excuse man and let me fuck off out of here. I literally have staples in my torso and would like to actually look at that shit in privacy. Lancer sighs, “well it’s clear I’m not going to get a real answer from you. So as for punishment, you’ll be the mascot for a while. Unless you feel like being honest”.

I’d have to be grade A stupid to just blunt my shit out to you. “Well I’m going home then, see you tomorrow Mr. Lancer”, I can hear him sighing as I leave, but let me do my shit man. Besides it’s pretty fucking obvious if my shits a little much for my friends it’ll be way too much for a damn teacher. Again, I can’t help but see that as human weakness but I’m still human so...? 

 

As soon as I get home I head into the bathroom while mom yells that supper will be ready in ten. Stripping down in the bathroom I take in my chest and what? “How the hell is it already just a pink line? With staples? What? Do halfas or demons or whatever, speed heal?”. Shaking my head I sit on the toilet and start yanking out the staples, Sam would probably give me shit for this but obviously, I can heal fine, and leaving this in has got to be a bad idea. “Well fuck that hurt but at least it’s all out, stitching is definitely a better idea”,  gathering up all the large staples I quickly clean up. Smirking at the clean bathroom before hiding the staples and bandaging in my room. 

Hopping down the stairs as I go to join my family. Not even four bites into my spaghetti there’s a loud explosion downstairs and I yank my hand off the table as I feel the cold in it. Here’s hoping no one saw shit. All of us jump up from the table, though I’m looking for somewhere to run off to. I can feel the demons getting closer and just my luck it comes barging into the kitchen. The fuck am I supposed to do with this? Sure Jazz is running off to the living room but both mom and dad are trying to attack it. Oh shit ok, they’ve made more shit that works. Fuck, they’ll just have to handle this shit. I slide out of the way as dad wraps some glowing cord or thread shit around it and starts dragging it around, while mom straight up shoots it in the face...with salt? Glowing salt? Ok that’s weird but hey at least it looks like works. As the gross bloated deer starts screeching painfully and flailing its eight legs all over the place, slipping on its own blood. Suddenly the thing vaporises into the air and the three of us in the kitchen watch, as the smoke floats down the stairs.

“Okay? I’m guessing the food didn’t survive that?”, my question is ignored as mom and dad excitedly high five each other. I glare at them because I fucking said something you should be listening, while dad cheers, “Mads! We’ve finally done it! Fought a foul monster! And we hardly had to try! I knew the new designs were just what we needed!”. They don’t even seem to care about the blood all over the floor which is freaking smoking? Dissolving into the air? Well that’s damn convenient. I watch dad run downstairs and then bolting back up as Jazz comes into the kitchen her hands on her hips. Dad dumps a bunch of stuff on the table as Jazz speaks, “why did you guys trash the kitchen? Let me guess you thought you saw demons again?”.

Dad grins wildly as he turns on something while talking, “we beat it back to hell! Finally we’ve shown them Fenton power!”. I can’t help but chuckle at this as I put away what plates haven’t been ruined. I’m pretty sure I’ve shown them the power of a Fenton or whatever, already. But sure bask in your glory, stroke your egos. I approve and I guess it makes me look good too so. Suddenly whatever my dad has is beeping like crazy and he jerks to face me, pointing the thing at me as well. “What? And why’s that thing beeping so much?”, I watch as he looks back and forth between me and the device. Mom eyes the device too, “Uh? Sweetie, any reason for you to have a demonic aura?”. I blink a bit, Oh fuck that must be a scanner or something. Well that’s just fucking great! I set off my parents shit. Wonderful. “Um, well what’s it supposed to sense? Because shouldn’t we, like, all have some demonic or whatever on us? Cause of all the hunter stuff and the portal?”, mom taps her chin a bit before looking at the screen again. I would really like to know what the hell is on the screen. Like is it flat out calling me a demon? Or just slightly demon? 

Looking back to me mom shakes her head, “while yes we really all have some demonic energy on us that’s not the same as an aura. You’ve got an aura”. Okay shit there goes that excuse, let’s try something else. “Well, pretty sure there was a demon or something at school today and I did kind of punch it. It was trying to murder Dash or something”, Jazz stares at me incredulously with a look of betrayal while mom and dad both go wide-eyed. “There was a demon at school!”. “You punched a demon? Look at that, just like his dad!”, they speak simultaneously. Not wanting to give them too much information I elect to just nod and rub my neck sheepishly. Mom shakes her head though smiling, “that was incredibly reckless of you but I am proud. It’s possible that the skin on skin contact rubbed some of its aura off on you. It should ware off though so no worries, but you both are carrying blasters with you from now on”. I’m pretty damn content but Jazz is glaring daggers at me. Sure having to carry the guns will be kind of embarrassing but it’s actually useful. If these things work, I’m so making sure Sam and Tuck have one. Dad turns off the damn beeping machine though I know I’m going to have to try and avoid the thing. No way they’ll believe the same story twice, especially after making me carry around anti-demon shit. 

Dad excitedly shoves a gun in my hands and one for Jazz as well. “These blasters have Fenton made demon stones powering them. Pull the trigger and the energy from the stones will blast out filtering through blessed water and out the front. It won’t hurt humans so don’t worry”, cool so it just might hurt me, wonderful. I’ll have to check that later. I might as well get some idea about all this shit that’s made to hurt half of me, “demon stones?”. My dad looks flat out giddy that I’m asking while Jazz is pissed. Sorry not sorry, but I need to know this shit before I intentionally shot myself later. Because if he says this shit will kill demons I’m not even going to test it out. Dad bellows, “glad you asked! These Demon stones are made specially by us and from the syphoning off of demonic energy from the Fenton portal! Might as well put all that nasty energy to good use!”. Uh ok not sure how I feel about that, “won’t that, like, destroy it or something?”. Dad shakes his head vigorous, “no worries! It’s basically endless since it just takes from Hell itself. So unless Hell completely runs out, the portal won’t”. Well I’m quite happy about that, still don’t know what would happen to the gates conduit aka me, if it gets destroyed. Mom looks a bit teary-eyed, “aw sweetie, assaulting your first demon and now your first gun”. I chuckle and shake my head as I head to bed, time to shoot myself in the foot. 

I’m just going to do this point blank, putting the tip to my foot I pull the trigger and nothing. Whelp that did Jack shit, now let’s try it all demon. Transforming quickly, which is pretty easy to do now, I fire at my foot again. Smirking to myself, “so the options here are: doesn’t work at all, doesn’t work on halfas, or doesn’t work on me specifically. It is my gate after all, so makes sense it’s energy might not be able to harm me”. Standing up to put away the gun I suddenly realise I feel more energetic and stronger. Seriously? No way? Grinning wide I shoot my foot again. Laughing, “wow now that’s just awesome”. Again, I feel energised and stronger. My parents made a gun that empowers me, that’s great. Here’s hoping it doesn’t do the same to other demons. 

 

Mom actually checks that I have my gun before letting me leave which is amusing but it’s nice she cares. I’m pretty sure my fist or claws do more damage than the gun though. 

Walking up to Tuck, “hey Tuck, feel like getting shot in the foot?”. I lift the gun up in front of his face while he scrunches his face up at me, “dude? What? No”. I shrug, “it’s not supposed to hurt humans so I’d like to confirm that shit”. Tuck pushes the gun to my chest, “I’m not letting one of my best friends shoot me”. I roll my eyes at him as Sam runs up, “why are we shooting Tucker?”

“We are not shooting me!”, Tuck stomps his feet while I laugh at him.

A couple people around make faces at us and slowing inch away, and I here someone mutter “is that a fucking gun?”. Snickering to myself, I really am getting the whole intimidating demon shit. Turning my attention to Sam, “Well I need to see if this actually won’t hurt humans, and Tuck apparently refuses to be the Guinea pig”, Sam snickers at me, “well maybe it’s rude to make someone else do it, since it’s yours. Why do you even have that?”. Tapping the tip of the gun on my head, “it’s supposed to hurt demons and that kind of means me. Doesn’t mean Tuck though. Besides I already shot myself, twice”. Both of them gape at me, while some people around look even more concerned than before. Sam the one to speak up, “what the hell Danny? It’s supposed to hurt you so you shoot yourself with it? Does it not even work?”. I chuckle and shrug, “well I had to test it and it did the opposite of hurt me. Felt like I just drank a ton of coffee. But it’s powered by the Fenton gate so that might just be why”. Sam grabs it and shoots her own foot, which is fucking badass. Props to you, we really are the weirdo trio. Multiple people around jump up and those that haven’t already basically fleed from us, currently are. While the three of us look at her utterly unscathed foot, well at least it doesn’t hurt people. Taking my gun back, “demon got involved in supper and my parents found out I punched a demon yesterday so now I’ve got a parent-approved weapon”. Tapping my chin, “I also have a demonic aura and officially set off my parents new sensor thing”. Sam groans as we sit down in class, “well that’s going to be annoying for you. Better prepare a ton of excuses”. I finger gun at her as class starts. 

However, not even ten minutes in I get called to the principals office, just fucking wonderful. What am I getting in shit for now. 

Walking into the office both Lancer and the principal are here, Lancer is very unimpressed. “Mr. Fenton, care to explain the reports of you not only having a gun but firing it?”, Oh is that it? Just worried about some silly human weapon that can’t even hurt anyone around school. “Mom insisted on it. She heard about the apparent demon thing Dash was going on about. It’s one of their self-made anti-demon weapons. Can’t hurt anyonene though. More of a laser tag gun than anything”.

Lancer pinches his nose while principal forcefully smiles and taps on the desk. Rolling my eyes, I put the blaster on the desk with a loud thunk. I’m honestly glad it looks scary instead of like a toy. Harsh black metal with glowing red specks all over it. It being an anti-demon gun will get me enough shit from people without it also looking like a water gun or something. “Well since it’s not an official gun I won’t get in trouble! So just don’t shot anyone, ok”, sometimes I forget the principal is easily the most selfish person in the school. Why are the highest up people always selfish? Snickering I’ve give her a thumbs up and leave with my blaster, Mr. Lancer is even less impressed. 

 

Things are fine for a few days until I spot and icily feel some giant metal demon. “Ok going for blasts instead of fists because that looks painful to hit”, I mutter as I just walk the hell out of class. Unfortunately, Jazz is on her free class and glares at me as I go past her. Whatever, who are you to judge me? Just cause your ass is smart and shit. But I get to hit shit, so I win. 

Transforming around a corner Tuck nearly plows into me, “fuck dude, well, take the gun and we’ll see if that shit works”. Tuck just nods as I grab him and fucking book it off after Mr. Metal ass. 

“Ah, I heard there was a human loving halfa here”, metal demon grins wide at me as it looks at something on its suit. At least he’s not assaulting anyone yet, so I’ll wait him out. Tuck stands awkwardly behind me as we hear, or at least I do, the metal clanking of gears as he stomps to us; grinning all the while. “Well, well, well. Seems you’re a true halfa too. Perfect prey”.

Well, so much for potentially friendly. “I am no one’s fucking prey, tinman”, Tuck shuffles a bit and grips the gun, as I crackle some energy in my hands. Which seems to make him smile, if this fuck wants a fight he’ll get it I guess. “You will be mine!”, he shrieks as he shoots a projectile at us. I manage to slam it into the ground with my hand but get promptly slammed it the face by another. I can’t help but smirk as tinman gets knocked away a bit by Tuck’s gun. Snarling I charge to the side and blast out three shots at him, with two actually landing. He’s clearly caught off guard by the rocks I throw after though. I snarl and bite down on the net cord tinman shoots out around my ankle but get slammed into a light post. Picking that up I hit him like a baseball and send my energy down the pole. “FUCKING FRY IRON ASS!”, I snarl as he gets electrocuted. And holy fuck Tuck? Looks like he’s attempting to strangle the demon before he shoots him in the mouth. “you are formidable human child!”. I body slam into his stomach while roaring as I catch Tuck attaching wires to him? The hell? Well what the fuck ever. Suddenly all three off us are blasted into the air.

This guys got fucking rockets! You aren’t even man or demon enough to fight with your own natural fucking power? “HOW FUCKING PATHETIC! YOU NEED TO ENHANCE YOURSELF!”, ramming my right claws into the eyes of his suits and stabbing my left into his neck; I push off his chest with my foot and tear his head? Off. “Ahaha! Fucking seriously!?”, summoning my staff I ram it inside the helmet. Absorbing the tiny demon, Skulker,

while Tuck screams, “WE ARE FALLING! DO SOMETHING!”. Retracting my staff, “flying is not something I can do! Just fucking hold on!”. I yank Tuck over to my chest and make sure I land back first and functionally cushion Tuck from the impact. 

I cough a bit, “so how far do you think we just fell?”. Tuck pushes himself off my chest and goes to stand but promptly staggers and collapses. I flip over and catching him, one-handed, and growl at him, “DUMBASS!”. Tuck pushes my face away and goes to shakily stand again, while I lay on the ground. That was definitely painful and I definitely prefer landing on my feet and/or hands. “Dude, that was fucking insane. You fucking decapited a battle suit. Like some anime bullshit. And thanks for not letting me die, how fucked is your back?”, I can’t help but laugh while slowly pushing myself up and unexpectedly transforming back human. Which prompt makes me fall on my ass. Blinking a bit while Tuck weakly laughs. “I think I’m alright, my spine is not an idea landing pad though”, I stretch my back out and hear multiple loud popping sounds. Tuck winces a bunch at that, as I stand up and stretch more. Feels kind of good though, “it’s like I just got a back massage from Hell, which I guess I literally did”. Walking over to Tuck, I slap him on the back, “fucking ballsy dude though what were you even doing to Skulkers suit?”.

Tuck looks at me weird, “Skulker? And I’m sure all three of us are crazy, not going to let some ass try to poach you or whatever. And I highjacked his suit, PDA compatible. Which is sad”. Shit yeah I never mentioned that name shit and I’m not about to be someone’s fucking rug, do you seriously think I could be? That he could seriously actually own me? Do you think I’m weak or some shit? Yeah no fuck that! I opt to just start talking before my head decides to be really pissy, though Tuck clearly can tell I’m being a little pissy already. “Staff tells me names when it absorbs them. Don’t ask me why cause I don’t fucking know. That’s ass couldn’t fucking get me as a damn rug, I’m not weak shit. Also yes, that is pretty sad”.

Tuck facepalms, “that’s weird but I’m not saying your weak dude. You’re my friend and I’m going to be protective. Hell, the three of us are probably the most fiercely protective people of each other”. Oh yeah didn’t even think of that, though I don’t need the protection. I’m not the soft squishy human here? “Dude we don’t even know if demons or me can actually die? So-”, Tuck cuts me off, which like what the fuck dude? “Dude, even of you were an all-powerful immortal or some shit both me and Sam would still be protective of your ass. Welcome to having friends, did your demon ass forget what friends means?”. Oh yeah fuck you, my demon shit is not taking me over or whatever the fuck! I’m not just some demon you fuck! Growling at him, “OH SO WHAT I’M SOME EVIL THING THAT DOESN’T KNOW WHAT A FRIEND IS NOW?!”.

Tuck takes a step back, closing his eyes and waving his hands slowly in the air before responding, while my eyes are making me more annoyed and pissy cause they’re doing that damn angry eyes thing again. “Fuck dude, I'm not saying you’re evil or shit. That is so not where I was going, you’re just being very demon. Sure that’s Part of you but dude, just, I'm your friend. It’s kind of a dick move to tell me I shouldn’t or can’t be protective of you”. Groaning I tilt my head back, but how would you even protect me? I’m not fucking weak?! Growling at the sky, “I’ll just fucking rip it apart. I’M NOT WEAK!”. Tuck smacks his hands on my shoulders which I punch him in the gut for, sending him collapsing to the ground. Oh shit, fuck. Crap, “shit Tuck, fuck man. Uh”. Tuck waves me off as he pulls himself off the ground, “what not even going to apologise? I’m not sorry about ignoring the no touch thing, you needed to be slapped out of your stupid anger. I’m not saying you’re weak, but hell we’ve already protected you a bunch. That’s what friends do. So chill”. Well I can’t say I feel sorry Tuck, you’re pissing me off. Hell, it almost feels like you’re doing it intentionally. And- oh shit yeah I guess they both have been haven’t they?? Sam literally stapled me shut, fuck I’m a moron. Maybe this demon shit is taking me over a bit, “this is fucking stupid. Apologising and anger don’t go hand in hand. Damn this anger crap is annoying”. Throwing my hands up I turn away from Tuck and run my hand through my hair. “Cool if I touch you now?”, I just nod as Tuck grabs and shakes my left shoulder a bit from behind. “You’ll learn to handle it I’m sure, and we’ll all learn to get used to it. Also, I’m ok. So let’s just take your wrathful ass inside so I can sit down”. Sighing I respond, “Yeah, cool and I’ll mentally berate myself for my sins or whatever”. Tuck chuckles and shakes his head at me, while using my shoulder for support as we walk off slowly back into school. 

 

We meet up with Sam after school, though it’s obvious Tuck talked to her in their last class, “so you and Tuck assaulted a mecha?”. I curl up wheezing a bit, arm over stomach, “pretty much! Itty-bitty demon, really big metal suit”. Looking up Sam looks concerned, “Uh what’s with the face?”. Sam past her stomach, “how’s your stomach?”. Tuck goes wide-eyed and face palms, “oh god I hope that sky fall didn’t mess it up”. I blink I bunch before waving them off, “Tuck I’m more worried about yours”. Sam glares at Tuck while I lift up my shirt. Revealing nothing but a faint scar. Both them gape as I smirk, yeah that’s right I’m fucking good. Tuck smacks me on the shoulder which I shove him for, after righting himself, “dude! That is fucking OP! Guess you really don’t have to worry about injuries much. And dude I’m fine”. Sam rolls her eyes and yanks up Tuck’s shirt, glaring at him over the forming bruise. But she drops his shirt as she stares at my torso, which is starting to make me concerned. 

“Uh Danny? Did your body just dissolve the Um, staples or did you?”, I rub my neck a bit. She’s so going to be pissed, “I tore them out, figured it wasn’t a god idea to just leave them in when I was basically totally healed by supper”. Tuck looks impressed and yeah Sam’s pissed, “Danny! That is insane and stupid! Though yes, Tucker, it is impressive. But terrifying too”. Pretty sure most things about me are at least slightly god damn terrifying, at this point. So I shrug, “Sam I’m pretty sure I just fell a solid forty or fifty feet out of the sky, insane is my life at this point. And I think terrifying is literally the way demon shit is supposed to be”. Sam rolls her eyes at me, “well, don’t go out of the way to be terrifying though yeah you still look terrifying”. Tuck smacks her on the arm, “the suit is still fucking slick though. But somehow it’s actually more scary him being angry boy in a fine suit rather than in fighting clothing”. I’m just grinning my ass off at all of Tuck’s ego stroking because fuck yeah I do. I officially kind of love suits. Kind of surreal going from gut punching him to being praised by him. Sam rolls her eyes, “if you start showing up in suits at school I’m burning all of them”. I never would because I have some dignity but I smirk anyways, “well damn there goes that self embarrassing plan that I totally would have done”. All of us chuckle as we head our separate ways home from the Nasty Burger. 

 

About three days later, mom knocks on my door, waking me up. “What?”, I mutter while stretching. I’m not too pleased about mom waking me up, it’s not often I actually get to bed before one a.m. “An old college buddy is hosting a college reunion, his very well off and we weren’t on the best of terms last we saw him; so please dress to impress. Suit up”, oh great someone else I have to not seem like a weird walking anger issue around. Well at least I really do look good in a suit, even if my normal human one is very white. 

It’s honestly kind of weird being in a suit as a human and eating frootloops. I also have no clue why Jazz keeps looking me up and down while squinting, it’s even more confusing when I hear her mutter, “Danny’s gone from weird to impossible”. The hell? “What’s with the looks Jazz? This suit isn’t new or anything?”. Jazz sighs but whispers to me, “Danny, I know that but your suit was literally fitted for you before your growth spurt. It shouldn’t fit at all, and yet it’s like it grew too”. Oh, oh fuck right. I’m a damn moron. Well clearly mom forgot it shouldn’t fit anymore so I hope to high hell she never realises. I know what Jazz is snickering at now is my embarrassed face, which fuck you don’t mock me. I’m above that shit, at least my suit knows it’s place. Making me still look good and shit. Plus god that would be sad if I was the only one not dressed up when we show up. Dad claps me on the back as he comes down for food, I serisouly hope this fucking college buddy isn’t so damn fucking touchy. I’m positive I’m better at not punching people I actually like, over some random rich guy. 

It doesn’t take long to get there and holy hell this Vlad guy is rich as fuck. But I can’t say I’m not rubbed the wrong way by the very obvious dislike for my dad. “You dress up well young man, it’s quite lucky you clearly get more from dear Maddie”, he pats and smooths the shoulders of my suit. Which I glare at him for, hands off pal. He rolls his eyes at my clearly unimpressed face and turns around. One arm behind his back and the other waving for us to follow him. Great, this guys one of those do what I say and I’m better than you all, we’re going to have issues. I do have to say my room is damn nice not me though. If my ego ever gets big enough for me to do my room like this I will have to make Tuck slap me back to my senses.

“Huh, meeting someone with a genuinely huge ego is really damn humanising”, just as I’m enjoying feeling more human and like this demon shit is just completely overriding; my hand gets cold. Lifting my hand up to my face and staring at the frost forming there, “great a working vacation. Fuck me”. Transforming and sticking my head out the door, I instantly punch a bird demon as it’s lunging for my barely conscious dad. I bite the second to keep from yelling at them, because fuck that will make my dad up. I’m just hoping dad makes it to the bathroom, as I’m running after this stupid third bird demon. Why are there so fucking many here? I nearly slam fast first into someone as I’m capturing the third birdie.

“Watch it pal”, I snap as I turn my head over to the fucking demon vampire? And holy fuck is it ever egotistical to pair a velvet cape with a suit. This guys got to be a Pride, he’s intentionally moving in ways that show off the cape and swishes it across the ground as he talks, “so you’re the little demon who hunts demons I’ve heard whispers about. Can’t have that here, so move along”. How about fuck you, don’t tell me why to do and also fuck you for interrupting my vacation. He rolls his eyes as I growl at him, promptly shooting me into a wall. I’m supposed to be the unnessarily aggressive one here buddy. Oh great this fucker can make shields, growling again after slamming into another wall. “What?! Not fucking tough enough to use your damn fists!”, he smirks as he blasts at me a couple times, landing one on my shoulder. While I toss a desk at him, “I’m no brute, I’m above such things”. Oh fuck you buddy! “EAT A DICK!”, oh fuck me, fuck me, this ass is making everything fucking levitate and is hurling everything at me. Wow just fuck me. “you’re just a boy, hardly worth my effort”, is the last thing I hear before passing out under a absurd amount of globes. 

I wake up to Vlad grinning down at me, “well good morning little badger, you gave me quiet the scare for a minute. One of Maddie precision young just laying on the floor? Can’t have that now, I’m sure she’d be bothered. The party will be starting shortly so do make yourself presentable. One can never have enough reasons to wear a proper suit”. I nod at him awkwardly as he leaves with a smile on his face, “fucking weird ass man. But uh, thanks?”. 

I check myself out a bit in the oversized mirror and yeah wearing a suit all the time as a human being would be both embarrassing and way too much ego stroking. Plus I do not want to be like that asshole demon or this rich, but clearly alone, guy. I don’t even think I’ve seen him once without a suit on, and I’m pretty sure the buttons on his are freaking diamonds. Frowning to myself as I run down the steps, I don’t like that I clearly got my ass handed to me. The guy didn’t even hurt me after or whatever from the looks of it? Wait did that guy think so little of me that is sent even worth hurting? Serisouly? Wow just holy fuck you, I’m not some weak ass! Well ok clearly I need to practice more or some shit, but I will find him and beat his ass for mocking me.

By the time I’m in the party room I’m flat out scowling but promptly shove my face with whatever the hell this food is. God, even this guys food is egotistical. I can’t help but snicker at my dad making an ass of himself though I hope no one knows I’m his kid right now. “Yes the man is quite a fool isn’t he? I wouldn’t be caught acting like that and I’m certain neither would you. But his is an old friend and Maddie improves everything she’s near. Being old friends I got him a present, feel like grabbing it for me son?”, I’m not sure how to react to that at all. He’s insulting my dad but praising me and buying him a present. Also praising mom but calling me son? I’m sure my face looks as confused as I feel, “Uh, son’s what my dad calls me but sure. And while my dad’s embarrassing he’s still a good guy, my mom wouldn’t have him any other way. Since you clearly like her I would think you’d not insult what she likes”. I’ve elected to settle on glaring at him, which he’s clearly unimpressed by. Something tells me he’s not actually unimpressed with my behaviour but rather my words. Which is fine by me, you insulted my dad you fuck.

He smiles at me and points me to the basement, Hell this place is huge. Shrugging at the weird little box, “I’m assuming this is the present”, picking it up and oh fuck me, what the fuck! I snarl at the stupid box as it pops open and collar and chain snap around my neck. “I AM NOT A FUCKING DOG!”, growling loudly as i transform and try to yank the chain off. Getting promptly electrocuted back human. “WHAT THE FUCK!?”, suddenly my hand goes cold and I whip around crouched in a fighting stance, I will own your ass so hard whoever the fuck you are. “Wow Skulker I’m fucking impressed actually!”, I snap at him while he grins like an idiot, before popping out a blade inches in front of my eyeball.

I refuse to flinch back, because fuck you pal, I'm better than that. "well that's new", he grins quite wide at this. "you like? it's new", actually yeah it's the same colour as my horns, clearly someone is impressed with my body's colour design. "That's enough Skulker, i didn't pay you to kill the boy", Vlad? what the fuck? Growling while i snap my head around to face him, the chains clanking in the process. fuck this makes me look so god damn fucking weak, glaring at the chains quickly before speaking, "WHAT THE HELL!". Vlad glares at Skulker as looks dejected but does indeed leave.

I'm a bit let down too, kind of wanted to know what that blade even did; which makes me glare and growl at Vlad more. Vlad simply smirks, "oh come now, i couldn't have you interfering again. Take some pride in getting caught by someone who isn't a fool like your father". i growl at him more for insulting my dad as Vlad yanks on the chain to head but me, "WHAT THE FUCK! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!", Vlad takes a few steps back and pats his hair, fucker only cares that his hair still looks nice; ass. But he oddly looks impressed with me, "you stood your ground well little wrathful badger, you'll grow to be something quite spectacular I believe. How is it that your fathers buffoonery seems to keep creating things better than he'll ever be".

Growling at him some more before I'm about to ask him what the fuck he's talking about, he fucking transforms; into that fucking pompous ass Pride vampire demon from before, "you? WHAT THE FUCK!". Vlad smirks while throwing his hands out, sending his cape billowing, "come now boy isn't it obvious? you're only the second Halfa that fool created! But I've got years on you, twenty of them in fact, you're clearly strong even if you're young. think of everything i could teach you and everything we could take for ourselves!". What the fuck? what the fuck? another like me? another Halfa? and it has to be this fucking prick? holy fuck, i hope i never end up like this. glaring at him, "I'M NOT SOME SELFISH ASS AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'D WANT TO TEAM UP WITH A FANGED FUCK WHO KEEPS INSULTING MY DAD AND THUS ME!". Vlad chuckles and shakes his head at me, which is fucking insult you ass. "so much anger little badger, which i guess is understandable having to suffer with having such a moron for family. but you could just reject your father and I'll take you under my cape. just think, Daniel, how much stronger and better you'll be, with out that idiot to drag you down or wound your pride", what the fuck?! no, fuck you! how fucking dare you. I know I've got my angry eyes going on now, "OH GET STUFFED OLD MAN! YOU ARE ONE CRAZED UP FROOTLOOP IF YOU THINK I'D EVER TURN MY BACK ON MY FAMILY! I'M NOT TAKING ADVICE FROM SOME BENT OUT OF SHAPE PRIDE!".

Vlad glares at me now and mutters as he transforms and leaves, "well see how you feel after I utterly make a fool of him, which will be far too easy, and Maddie finally joins me. as she should have years ago". Yanking on the chains] and trying to physically tear it off the ground by flinging myself at a wall. i never make it to the wall as the chain stays attached to the ground, yanking me back to the ground and slamming on to the floor. "GOD DAMN FUCK THIS! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN THEM! FUCK THIS STUPID CHAIN! HOW DARE YOU CHAIN ME LIKE A DAMN DOG!",

I'm biting at the chain aggressively and probably slicing my neck up with my claws, trying to rip apart the damn collar. when this very fat man with a cape made out of cheese and squirming maggots shows up and pushes a button on the console, releasing me. "what?", did this demon just help me? well that's a first. he winks at me before speaking, "not all of us are evil monsters, don'tcha know". well I mean i hoped so, but you're the first buddy, "uh, thanks? I'm guessing you're not the fighting type?". He laughs as he starts to diffuse into the air, "I'm a king laddie! I send people to fight for me!". you better not be implying that I'm working for you or something pal. transforming a bolt up the stairs, because who knows what that fucking loon is doing to my fucking family. how fucking dare he even think he can fucking harm them! I'm going to strangle him with his own fucking pompous ass cape! 

by the time i get up there, Mr. Pride ass hole is fucking mind controlling my dad to assault people and, goddamnit, he is making a total fool of him. Fuck, I hate that this is successfully bugging my ego. mom, however, is being an utter badass. She straight up busted a hole in Vlad's mansion with the RV, hell fucking yeah. 

Trying to stay out of sight, I look around for the caped frootloop. "wow, you're over the top look sure makes you an easy bastard to find", snickering to myself as I toss a damn thick textbook at him followed by an energy blast. this catches him off guard enough to lose control over my dad, smirking to myself as an idea comes up. If he thinks so little of my dad then just how embarrassing would it be for him to beat Vlad up? knowing full well this man has me in experience, i'm not going to let my anger get the better of me. hiding off in one of the rafters. Locking my eyes with dad as Vlad looks around for who  threw shit at him, I smirk as i get control over my dad and straight up plow him into Vlad.

I can tell Vlad knows whats up the second he looks to my dad, I guess the whole glowing green eyes thing gives away this mind control shit. I'm really glad I have access to all of a persons senses when I do this shit because Vlad's face is priceless. He growls low at my dad or more so at me, as my mom drives up behind my dad and takes aim at Vlad. Speaking through my dad, which is god damn weird, "so what you going to do V-man? Pretty sure mom knows this is your doing now. so how about you FUCK OFF FROM MY FAMILY!". Vlad growls and goes to open his mouth but gets promptly shot by my mom With the big ass Fenton Blaster on the RV, "face it, she wants Jack not you. go choke on your damn pride before i strangle you with it!".

Glaring at me from the ground, "the minute you turn him around she'll know it's not me controlling him, Daniel". making dad smirk at him, "oh i know but I'll gladly expose myself to protect them. I'll expose us both, they'll accept me but, well, you attacked Dad. Mom would never talk to you again, so stay the fuck away from my dad!". Oh man seeing Vlad just deflate and look slightly panicked is so damn satisfying, talk about a major ego boost. Growling faintly at me, "very well Daniel, but you and your mother will be mine. I deserve nothing less". Vlad makes a show of disagrating in the air while I relinquish control of dad and book it to the lobby, human again. 

Dad’s pretty bummed about Vlad not even saying goodbye as we leave, I however am extremely pleased with myself. even if it's clear I just made a pretty nasty enemy. Fuck him though and fuck his pride too. Not too mention his greed, because I'm not something for him to fucking own and neither is my mother, you fucking piece of shit. 

 

A few days later, I can tell I’m dreaming as I am greeted by a sea of greens and reds, with harsh black point coating everything. Sticking my hand out I drag my claws through the misty liquid. I can feel power in it and I some how know it belongs to me. Though this is odd, as I’ve never know myself for lucid dreaming. It’s also kind of odd to see my demon self in dream world, guess it really is part of who I am now. Looking at my left hand I can see my veining is glowing far more than usual, leaving tracers in the air or mist as I move it. Shaking my head a bunch of green and red feathers float down, I shake my head some more to confirm that it’s indeed coming off my head. Running my right hand through my hair, only banging into a horn once, I pull my hand back with a fist full of feathers. Opening my hand I let them blow away. Looking around I decide to take a step and the minute I do the same repeating sigil starts appearing all over the place and the word “Raguel” keeps repeating in my head. I recognise the scratchy echoing almost voice as being from my staff. And just as it clicks in I wake up. 

Jerking up, I run my hand through my hair. Smacking straight into my right horn, if horns could bruise my right one would be black and blue. Pulling my hand back I make sure there’s no feathers. Lifting up my left arm I watch the two feathers sway in the air, “I think my staff just gave me a damn fever dream and I guess my demon name is Raguel? Why?” Shaking my head, “Google to the fucking rescue”. Chuckling at the results it all makes sense, watcher who carries out wrathful justice and keeps harmony. Staring at my phone, “well I’m a Wrath and I’m playing hero, keeping the peace and shit. And I’ve taken to patrolling the city, litterally watching out for demonic trouble”. Shaking my head I lift up the bracelet, “well thanks for naming me or whatever, fucking odd having two names though. Even if it makes sense, would also be kind of dumb to call myself Danny in both forms. That would be asking to get called out”. 

 

Stretching as I get dresssed, I think I’ll just crawl out my window today because Jazz just will not leave me alone. She’s clearly caught on to my fucked mental state and like always she wants to analyse me. If she keeps up with this I’m going to assault her and that will just make her even more in my hair. Hell, she’ll use that as confirmation that I need her help. 

Unfortunately, luck isn’t on my side as Jazz spots me outside, “what do you think you’re doing and and did you just scale down the house?”. How bout you just fuck off yeah? Enough with the questioning me, you have no right to do that. I growl lowly at her and bare my teeth a bit before dignifying her with a response, “leaving before you analyse me back to hell”. Jazz glares and puts her hands on her hips before aggressively pointing for me to come in. Which I bare my teeth at her more genuinely for, “I’m not here for you to bark orders at!”. Blowing air out my nose and growling a little, I turn on my heels and stalk off. 

But it seems Jazz isn’t content to let me off the hook, promptly running after me. “I just want to know what’s going on with you, little brother. But clearly, me throwing your anger back at you isn’t going to work. You never used to get angry, so what’s up?”, seriously? Was she just trying to order me around to make me face my anger or some shit? Of course I’m fucking angry! You’re all up in my shit! Shit I’m trying to keep a fucking secret! Just gahhhh! “OH FUCK OFF!” I can’t help but snap at her and I can feel the threat and growl in my voice.

Though I wince in time with her at my words. Fuck that was a dick move. Hissing under my breath, before attempting an apology “Er, fuck sorry. If you want me too not be so pissy then maybe mind your shit”. Seriously though fuck off and leave all of my shit, mental shit included, alone. Jazz steps in front of me basically forcing me to halt and glares at me, which just really makes me want to hit anything. I’m not some damn dog you can command and order around. I know my distaste is palpable by my bared teeth and aggressive snarl. Which I know isn’t winning me any points here, but seriously fuck off Jazz. I know she’s frowning because of my little stunt but she speaks anyways, “Danny, something is clearly wrong with you. You’re acting like a pissed off animal and-”, I cut her off with my hand and promptly growl at her, “I am not a damn mutt and if you don’t shut up I’m going to hit you”. I’m honestly impressed I didn’t yell at her as I shove myself past her. I blink my eyes a bit as I feel power filling them, wow body thanks for the reminder about the angry eyes problem. 

I can hear Jazz shuffling her feet, fucking hope you feel uncomfortable. But of course like always she makes the decision to not relent, which is kind of dumb to do with me now. Her tone is a lot softer now though and that is disarming, plus I don’t really want to hit her. Well, I do but I don’t but I do and it’s stupid. “I’m not trying to insult you Danny. Sorry if I did but I mean it, somethings up and I’m going to find out what. I’m also going to help you with it whether you want me to or not”, I just bare my teeth at the ground while she runs up next to me.

Forcefully shoving my own hands into my pockets to hopefully deter me from hitting her. God this is not something I should have to worry about, and it’s even more annoying because she’s basically forcing my angry demon shit out. Being a Wrath is good for fights, shit for everything else. Well it has made me more confident and has gotten Dash to mostly fuck off. “Being this angry and so easily so, isn’t healthy. And I can’t think of anything that’s happened to cause you to suddenly have such an anger issue. All I can place is that it coincides with your sudden muscle. Which also came out of no where. Even with drugs there’s no way you should have been able to put on so much muscle”. For fucks sake Jazz, why of all people do you have to be the one to notice shit. Well, ok Lancer noticed too but he will back off unless I cause issues. Sighing, “you pay too much attention Jazz. But shove it ok? I’m ok, my kind of ok. Weirdo trio remember”. My kind of ok is grade A fucked though. Demon kind of fucked but still fucked.

Jazz shakes her head, “you’re my brother, it’s my job to pay attention. Especially since mom and dad are so wrapped up in their “work”, which I’m starting to worry you actually believe in. And this isn’t ok and it should not be your new normal”. Throwing my hands out to the side while snapping at Jazz, “well this is me now so deal! And Jazz there was literally an eight legged dear in the kitchen. I’m not about to pull mom and dad’s stuff but I can’t say their wrong. Uninformed maybe but not wrong”. Turning back at Jazz who has, I guess, stopped walking, “what not chasing me down any more?”. Jazz stares at me quizzically, “you didn’t even notice did you? You just smashed this guys mail box halfway across their lawn?”. Turning my head towards the lawn in question and fuck, yeah I accidentally smash off a mail box. “Uh, whoops?”, Jazz pinches her nose as I walk to pick up the mailbox. She waits shaking her head on the sidewalk as I apologise and give the mail box to the home owner. 

“You really didn’t even feel that did you?”, I rub my neck awkwardly as I nod at her. Wow, nothing like accidental destruction to kill off a bad mood. Thankfully the rest of the walk is silent though I’m being eyeballed a lot. 

 

Mr. Lancer mutters at me as I run out, “this is becoming a bad habit Mr. Fenton”. Yeah well, you can shove it too. Dealing with demon crap is more important that your damn poetry. Transforming around a corner it doesn’t take long to find the monkey demon with way too many eyes. And it looks like I have an audience again, great. As the monkey is yanking on Paulina’s hair, “get off me you gross monkey!”. Running up behind I slam the monkeys head between my hands, knocking it out apparently. Also causing Paulina to jump and whips around. Grabbing the monkeys tail I hold it up in the air so the weight of it doesn’t make her fall over. Fuck this thing is so damn tangled in her hair and knowing her there is not a chance in hell I can cut it off. She’ll scratch at me or something and I’ll go all demon on her ass. “Oh my god another freaky looking monster! Don’t touch me!”,

Oh for fucks sake, I’m trying to help you. And I’m not a fucking monster. Growling a bit at her, kind of hard to be mad at such a pretty face though “do you want the demon out of your hair or not? And what just because I don’t look like you, I’m some damn monster?”. She blinks at me a bit before just flopping down on the ground with her back to me. Shrugging I sit down as well still holding the monkey, as I start untangling it. Fucking hell I hope I don’t slice her hair up, fucking claws. I could just absorb it but uh I have no clue what that’ll do to her hair. Plus this is a great excuse to actually be close to Paulina. God Tuck is going to be so jealous.

Thankfully I don’t fuck her hair up, promptly absorbing the demon into my staff, beast, well ok then I guess the animal ones don’t actually have names. Smirking at my staff as Paulina smooths her hair out, “wow you must be cold but my hair is super soft now. Not that it wasn’t already soft. You should totally do whatever to my hair before the upcoming dance! Oh and thank you for saving me, it would be just awful if my hair was hurt”. I blink mentally a bunch at that because what the hell? Is everyone at school insane or a moron? Even I know I’m damn nightmare fuel and the whole demon thing is damn obvious. She was literally just calling me a monster and now she wants me to pay hairdresser? What? “Are you asking, a demon? To, do your hair?”.

I can’t help but laugh loudly with a loose smile, but fuck I should actually get out of here. Paulina playfully pushes me and giggles before running off, which is equal parts infuriating and a major ego stroke. Shaking my head amused, just as the front doors slam open and oh fuck, it’s my parents with fucking weapons. Well this is just greats and of course my dumbass elects to just stand there long enough to get pelted by a salt bomb? Which, damn fuck hell shit god damnit fuck that. That fucking hurts, fuck all of this fuck both of you. I’m just gonna book it off to the side though I smirk though the pain when I spot Paulina smacking my dad and snapping at him, “hey he’s nice!”.

Okay I’m pretty sure I wasn’t being nice at any point but whatever the fuck. Ducking in to the bathroom while shaking off the damn glow salt shit, fuck me. Why couldn’t they have like used one those gun things instead of pain salt or whatever. Fuck this shit actually hurts. Turning to the mirror it’s really obvious my skin is smoking, “oh fuck that can’t be good”. Transforming back to, I guess, protect my demon half or lessen the damage. Looking back to the mirror, “oh fuck, just fuck. That looks damn bad, shit”. There’s literally burn holes all over my face and chunks of my hair is burnt off. At least the pain is way less now I guess, doesn’t look like it’s getting worse either. Looking at my hand and under my shirt and, how lovely, there’s more fucking burn holes. Whelp, my parents shit actually fucking works. Fucking great! Didn’t they just pretty much try to destroy me? Make me dissolve or whatever, sending me to hell? Wow, yeah fuck that. And fuck, this shit still hurts. I’ll take fucking Dexter gutting me over this shit. God fuck, my parents fucking shot me!? With salt, fucking salt.

I go and slump in the bathroom stall, “what the hell?”. Glaring down at my hands I’m actually pretty damn pissed they fucked my hands up, and my face? Like how the fuck am I going to hide this? Also like how dare they? If this shit leaves scars! Scars are kind of badass I guess though but not like this, there’s no fucking pride in this shit. It was just a bunch of fucking salt! Fucking salt! I got hurt this bad from a fucking seasoning! What am I, a piece of meat! So one asks “oh where’d you get all those scars?” and the real answer is, I got salt thrown at me? God fuck that is so pathetic! Growling at the little burn holes, “What the ever loving fuck!”. How dare a fucking seasoning insult me so and how dare my parents support and use that shit! Like what the fuck do you think you are doing! I wind up stomping out of the stall and glaring at the mirror. God damn they made my face look like fucking swish cheese! Fucking hell! I slam my fist into the mirror and shatter it apart. Scoffing angrily at it I go back into the stall and text Tuck. He’s already walked in on me breaking shit so what the fuck will he care. Plus if he fuck bitches about my fucking anger I can distract him with Paulina. 

“Fuck salt, same bathroom” 

“Salt?”

“Fuck salt”

“Well ok then”

 

Tuck is taking his sweet fucking time get here, oh don’t tell me he ran into Paulina and is now swooning or trying to play Raguel’s wingman. Well shit I guess after that hair thing that could actually turn out or some shit. Huh, that’s easily the weirdest way to get her attention. Hearing Tucks footsteps pulls me out of my head and just as he walks up to my stall I quickly jut my head out. 

“Dude, what the fuck!”, Tuck jerks back and puts his hands up over his face. Snickering, “like I said fuck salt. Glowing salt but still fuck salt”. Tuck drops his hands and starts laughing, I’m not sure whether I’m feel oddly proud or annoyed at him for getting joy out of pain. “Yeah yeah I look like fucked up swish cheese. Haha”,

Tuck shakes his head and mouths “no” a couple of times before breathing in slowly to stop laughing. Looking back at me he winces, “the salt is what’s funny, your face on the other hand, is completely horrifying”. God damn it I fucking hate salt now, fuck salt. “Fuck salt, just fuck it-”, Tuck cuts me off as he falls over laughing. “Sorry, dude, it’s just, just. God fuck, man. You didn’t hate the demon who sliced you open but, but you’re taking. God, taking a piss on salt”, well at least Dexter isn’t a fucking seasoning. At least Dexter was actually fighting me. At least he had a reason besides “hey look it’s a fucking demon” for slicing me. At least I can ram his ass with a fucking stick.

“Dude, what the fuck even is that facial expression? It looks like a face fuck of anger, cruel pleasure, and a smirk?”, Tuck claps his hands on my cheeks but the pauses when I bare my teeth at him. “Dude, what the? Look in the mirror”. Batting his hands away and growling, “what fucking mirror?”,  I continue while Tuck turns around and eyes the shattered mirror, “and what’s up with my face is that I can’t ram salt with a stick”. Tuck mildly chokes as he turns back to me, very confused, “the hell does that even mean? Of course you can’t do that. It’s just salt”. Salt that fucking burns you fuck, “that shit was way more fucking painful than Dexter’s slash. And there’s some fucking pride in getting injured by an actual demon. I’d have to be a fucking masochist to get pride from my parents salt bombing me. It’s a damn seasoning Tuck, fucking seasoning”. I shut up and slam my hand over Tuck laughing mouth, and yank him into the stall with me, kicking it shut. Perching on top of toilet just in time, as someone else comes in the bathroom. 

We can both hear them pretty clearly, “what the hell? Who smashed the mirror? And why’s there salt all over the floor?”. Tuck raises his eyebrows at me and gives me a wtf face as I growl at the god damn fucking salt. Screw salt. The person outside obviously hears me too, “okay fuck, I’m out of here. I’m not fucking with whatever that was”. Tuck facepalms while shoving my hand off his mouth as we hear the door slam shut, “dude? Really? If you develop a passionate hatred of salt I will mock you relentlessly”. Well you know what Tuck? Fuck salt. He does have a point though I guess. Having a grudge against salt is beneath me and fuck yeah that’s kind of pathetic. It’s a damn seasoning. I fucking eat it after all. Wait, can I? Slamming my hand on Tuck’s chest hard enough to knock the wind out of him, “Tuck, you got any salt and vinegar chips?”. 

“Um what? No? You having a crisis or something? One second you’re growling at the word salt and then the next you want salt. Also, yeah I guess you can’t really fight your parents. Or at least you really really shouldn’t”, you don’t say Tuck? I would definitely be having a crisis if I assaulted my parents. Especially if I did it all demon because they would be attacking me back. The salt though, “so I can eat it aggressively, make the regular salt suffer in place of the pain glow shit, and see if all salt burns or just the stupid glow shit”.

Tuck stares at me looking almost disappointed, “dude you literally had fries for lunch. Those things are like sixty percent salt”. Oh, yeah, duh. Facepalming I speak though my hands, “wow that was extra stupid. I blame the salt wounds”. Tuck pushes my shoulder, which dude you already know I’m not in a good mood right now do you want me to hit you? He rolls his eyes at my glare as he talks, “what wounds, like I said look in the mirror or a piece of it anyways”. Glancing at him confused before looking my hands over and low and behold there’s not a mark on them, what in the? I healed way fast from that. “Uh dude, what did you, like, get it on your hands too?”, rolling my eyes at him. “I got it all over the upper half of me. Even my chest looked fucked. Even my hair was all burnt up. Like I said, fuck salt”. Tuck goes a bit wide-eyed and shakes his head, “wow dude, that’s actually pretty bad. Obviously you need to avoid glowing salt, though I think everyone should. Cause that’s just weird. I’d say it’s a fair guess to assume it’s anti-demon salt or something close. I’m guessing there was another demon for you to have been all demon around your fam”. I nod at him as I motion for him to follow me out the bathroom, because there’s no way that guy didn’t tell someone about the bathroom and I’d rather not us get caught in there with broken shit. And salt, fucking salt. 

 

Dash approaches our table at the Nasty Burger just as me and Tuck sit down, “alright Fenton, I don’t know what’s up with you and I’m not sure I care. But literally everyone knows your family are into demon shit and since you’re not as lame, spill”. Sam and Tuck instantly look like they’re going to jump him while I stare at him, “Uh what?”. Dear fucking hell let this fucking moron not be the first person to actually put my bullshit together. That would not only be embarrassing as hell but I think my ego would literally start crying tears of pain. Dash crosses his arms, “even low hanging fruit like you isn’t so out of touch with gossip to not know about the two demon attacks. Paulina even saw one of the same ones I did and said your parents attack him. So spill”.

Oh thank fucking hell. Holy shit, fuck you for giving me a mild panic attack you ass. Maybe I should pelt you with fucking salt. “I’m not my parents Dash. Can’t say I know much about demons. I’m amazed you aren’t using this an excuse to talk to my sister. We have the same parents you know”. Seeing Dash’s face go a bit red is very satisfying and I can’t help but snicker at him. “She firmly doesn’t believe. The only reason I do is cause I freaking talked to one. And I’m not asking your damn parents since they apparently assaulted the cool guy demon”. 

Sam chokes “um what?”, as she glares at me. I nod and rub my neck, speaking more to Sam than Dash, “yeah, some fucking salt bomb thing. Quite painful and hurts demons”. Yes I’m still mad about that, stupid fucking salt. But hey at least it healed fast, still fuck salt though. I’d be pretty well fucked if I had to walk around with holes all over me, how the fuck would I explain or hide that. Dash jerkily nods his head, “that’s sounds like what Paulina said. And Tyler said he heard fucking growling in the bathroom with salt and glass all over the floor”. I hope that salt cried and got stabbed repeatedly by glass when the janitor cleaned it up.

Though now Sam’s glaring at me even harder, I’m pretty sure if Dash wasn’t here she’d be drilling into me but it’s not my fucking fault I haven’t had a chance to tell her yet. Glaring at me doesn’t help, so shove it. Rolling my eyes at her I turn to Dash, “what you never got the memo? they hate all demons. Whole mission to eradicate them all and shit, or just keep them trapped in hell. Dude should have have dodged better”. Tuck puts his head down and tries to conceal his laughter, but really I should have fucking booked it as soon as they showed not just stood there like a complete moron. Dash looks like he’s about to punch me and I clue in that holy fuck he’s worried about me. Well Raguel but same thing. Wow, that’s rich, I wave off his concern with my right hand, “dude chill, since you obviously care so much. Dude’s fine, a bit of salt isn’t going to kill anything beyond a basic ass beast demon. He’ll already be healed. Pissed off at the salt but healed”.

I hope Sam got that as Dash nods and walks off. Did he serisouly just bug me to make sure that demon me was ok? Oh my god I have a fan. Two fans apparently, oh god. I start wheezing in laughter and have to slam my head in the table to keep from bursting out laughing. While Sam whispers, “Danny what the fuck happened”. Tuck has to answer for me because I’m quietly laughing too hard, “I don’t have the full story but when I got to him he was covered in burnt holes. Not pretty. Though it was kind of hard to be freaked out, with him going on a verbal and probably mental tirade against salt. He growled at bathroom dude because he said salt”. Through my wheezing, I mutter “fuck salt”. Tuck just starts snickering while I lift my head and aggressively chomp down on a couple fries. I can see Sam’s a bit concerned, “I’m going to take a guess and say it’s not all salt considering” she points at my heavily salted fries, because yes I added extra salt just to spite the salt. But then I blink a bit as something hits me, I don’t even know if that salt shit hurts me while I’m human. Well fuck, I’m going to have to test that. Tuck snaps me out of my head by snapping his fingers in my face, he speaks up as soon as I look at him, “what, go on another angry anti-salt mental tirade?”. Both of them start snickering as I glare at Tuck. 

 

I fully intended to immediately sneak some of that glow salt shit up to my room but my parents have insisted on going off about demons or more specially, about Raguel. “I just can’t believe that girl would protect him, mind control you think? To distract us?”, my dad just can’t seem to fathom that anyone would be ok with a demon. I just find it funny that the girl who sticks her nose up at me also defended me. “Well, whatever that filth did it won’t deter us, we know there’s no such thing as a “nice” demon. All they are is filthy hell spawn”, yeah fuck you too mom. I would fucking love to get out of this shit conversation but they made it clear they wanted to actually talk to me and I can tell Jazz wants to give me her two cents too. Just fucking dandy. “Of course Mads but at least our kids would never fall for such awful things, Danny? Jazz?”, oh god they seriously want me to insult my fucking self, fuck off. How about you try not being fucking blind and maybe not assume everyone is evil. Though shoot, it’s not like I’ve actually met one that wasn’t. Everyone has either been a beast or straight up completely violent or murderous. And it’s not like I can say I’m not violent, cause I fucking am. That’s going to be fucking sad if I’m the only good guy demon. But still fuck you, saying all demons are evil includes me technically, so you’re fucking wrong.

“Danny? What do you think”, oh shit right they did actually ask me to speak and shit, uh fuck, I haven’t actually thought up anything to say. Well other than fuck off, but I can’t actually say that. “Uh, well, um, universally evil seems kind of far fetched”. And completely fucking stupid. Not to mention fucking wrong. It’s pretty clear mom’s not happy with my response. Whether that’s cause I wasn’t even paying attention or because I don’t agree with her. Jazz gives me a look of pity which like no I don’t need your fucking pity and I know the only reason your doing that is because you don’t believe in demons at all. Which is surreal because you’re sitting across from one, well half of one but still. “Sweetie, we’re talking about demons, hell spawn, not humans. Demons aren’t capable of anything other than cruelty and evil. I would hope you knew that”. Hooray back to getting called evil! Fuck this bullshit, do you really want my damn opinion? Or do you just want me to agree with you like a fucking dog?! It takes a lot to keep myself from growling at her when I talk, “can’t say I agree”.

Mom gapes at me incredulously which really no, fuck off. You assaulted me with salt, fucking salt, I’m not going to bend and lie to make you feel better. “Universals aren’t a thing mom. Even if demons were real, which they’re not, there’s no way they’d all be the same”, you don’t fucking say Jazz? But uh thanks I guess. It hard not to snicker at the irony of this though. I wonder what she’d say if she knew. “Well of course some are going to be less evil or less aggressive but they’re still evil monsters. And the fantastic Fenton portal should be proof enough. Even Danny-boy here has fought one!”, I don’t know whether to be pissy about being called a monster, again. Or content with the mild ego stroking since dad is still clearly proud about that punching a demon shit. And pretty sure Danny’s gate or Raguel’s gate is more accurate than Fenton portal.

“Dad that’s just a bunch of glowing lines on the ground, hardly proof. And Danny was just trying to get you off his case and avoid that awful decontamination stuff”, ok now can you shut the fuck up Jazz. Before they get any ideas. “Uh no, I really did punch one, Jazz”, Jazz glares at me while dad smiles. Mom shakes her head at me, “I don’t get how you could have been up close and personal withone and not see that it’s pure evil”. Oh I don’t know, maybe because we’re not. Dex just really seems to hate bullies, understandable. “Half the school wants to beat up Dash if they could, tiny demon dude was just going over board. Not evil”. Mom shakes her head at me disappointedly but if anyone should be fucking disappointed it’s god damn me. “It’s never acceptable for a monster to be beating on a human”.

“Mom he was literally yelling about Dash being a bully and how bullies are evil. He was wailing on Dash because he viewed Dash as an evil monster”, I would know, we literally were yelling at each other. “Son, I think you’re pushing human emotion into it. Just like how that girl thought that one demon was nice. Really, it simply didn’t view her as worth killing. Demons never think much of humans but the Fenton’s will surprise them!”, it? IT?! Ok I know you fucks have been told I’m a fucking dude multiple times. Hell, you fucking saw me? And I’m not looking to kill anyone, you ass. I was genuinely fucking helping, like I’ve been doing this entire fucking time! Sure I break shit in process but who fucking cares? “It? Pretty damn sure that ones a boy and Paulina isn’t the only one who’s a fan or whatever of him. Dash himself went out of his damn way to ask me if he would be ok after the salt thing”, growling a little, “pretty damn sure that if a guy who was actually assaulted and almost murdered by a demon, is cool with this other demon that he’s an ok guy”.

Dad gapes at me a bit before shaking his head, “it must be a trick, something to gain power”. Mom nods while I just glare, sure I’m a little power-hungry bur I ain’t going out of my way for that shit. And how the hell does having groupies help me? I mean I guess it’s amusing and an ego boost but it also resulted in this, going down fucking hill, conversation. “Danny, all demons are an It. Their not people, nor are they innocent animals. Their monsters and don’t deserve any title more than “It”. They exist purely to harm humanity and the world”. Excuse you?! The fuck! No screw that and screw you! Beneath animals! Beneath animals, fucking serisouly? Growling again, “Well excuse me for finding that completely damn mean and wrong”. Mom gives me a concerned look, “you can’t be mean to a demon, sweetie. Rude, yes but not mean. Anything done to or said to demons is just because they’re monsters”.

You, are saying this, about a demon, who’s name literally means “just wrath”. That is so ironic and absurd that it’s almost hard to be mad at. Almost, because fuck you. Get off your damn human-centric high horse because our species ain’t all that fucking great. “That’s just rich, you’re justify being mean with what? Your personal opinions that aren’t even based on ever having any form of genuine conversation or whatever, with one”, shaking my head, “aren’t we supposed to be a family of researchers? Not just demon hunters? Base our opinions and beliefs off what we find not others personal beliefs? Well, as far as I’ve found it, they’re not black and white”. Hell I have tons of fucking green, and my ass is the most black and white demon bastard I’ve seen yet.

“We’ve been doing the research for years, son. We know what we say is true, we-” dad cuts himself off and I realise he’s staring at my hand which, oh fuck me. It’s way too fucking late, judging by my dad’s face, to hide my frosty ass hand. Just fucking great, my body decides now is the best time to be pulling demon shit! But oh shit fuck, there’s probably a demon around, crap. I’m just going to pretend not to fucking notice because running off will be extremely fucking suspisious right now. “Oh what now, dad?”, he looks at me quizzically before glancing back at my hand which is starting to freeze my sweater sleeve. I make a show of shuffling around a little and use that as an excuse to change the position of my arms. Effectively hiding my hand under my arm. Though I catch Jazz mutter, “adding that to the list of extra weird”. Oh great she’s keeping a list, this is not my fucking week. “Son, is there something going on with your hand?”, duh, off course there fucking is. You know what else there is? A fucking demon who’s coming closer. Some times I think these asses are seeking me out or some shit. Which is the case for Skulker but whatever. I’m electing to keep playing dumb, “um what? What does my hands have to do with any of this?”. 

Mom puts her hands on the table and moitions for me to give her my left one. So we’re going from calling me and evil monster to ordering me around? Are they trying to start a checklist of ways to piss me off? I bare my teeth a little though I’m trying to force it to not look threatening because fuck that is so suspicious. Not really seeing much of a choice, I give her my hand though I drag it hard across my sweater to hopefully get off as much frosts or ice as possible. She blinks at my bracelet a bit, which I know she hasn’t had a good look at. She’ll probably recognise it as a hunter thing even if I fucked the colours and pretty sure the staff wasn’t made to transform into an accessory. “Sweetie, your hand is super cold and I think there’s frost forming on it? Did you punch a demon again or something? And I didn’t realise you were actually wearing hunter stuff”, I don’t even get a chance to response as dad yanks my hand to him. He doesn’t even notice me growl at that in his excitement though, “oh! Did you make this! None of our stuff looks like this! Oh look at that Mads, he’s a little inventor to!”.

Well I guess I sort of did, didn’t I? With demon energy but still. But hey guess I was correct on the whole not supposed to be a bracelet thing. Dad drops my hand when it frosts up a lot more, great why could the demon just like fuck off to the other side of town or something? “Whoa-” dad gets cut off by a sudden roaring outside, making all of us jump up. Mom and dad rush over to the door and swing it open while I just stand next to Jazz. “Demon!”, dad shouts as he bolts down to the study and back up with the stupid fucking salt gun, god fuck that thing. He passes one to mom but she turns and looks at me, “what does that bracelet do? Is the cold from it? Like a demon sensor?”. What? No that’s dumb- well wait if she’s considering it then it must be possible to her. Oh hell yeah, hand-delivered excuse. Almost feel like an ass for blaming my staff though, thing named me or told me my name or whatever; after all.

I nod while Jazz practically drags me to the door to look outside. Well, at least it’s just another beast demon, not really a threat. Hell, I don’t even have to actually weaken them to catch them, that part is just fun. Clearly my dad agrees with that, feel kind of bad for the rabbit for having to deal with the fucking salt shit. Jazz is completely wide-eyed, knowing full well why I smirk at her, “the deer looked way freakier. Welcome to hell”. My mild gloating gets cut off as my mom shouts, “look out!”. Snapping my head around just in time to pull me and Jazz out of the way of the fleeing rabbit. I have no clue if this will work but just as the rabbit rumba through the door I slam the crystal of my bracelet on the undersind of my wrist, on the rabbits head. And fuck yeah it works, god I love this thing. I can’t help but smirk as it gets sucked inside. Beast.

“Where’d it go! I wasn’t done yet”, dad sounds genuinely disappointed which fucking good. You don’t get the joy of the catch if you’re going to be all mass demon hating. Mom looks much more impressed which yes is nice on the ego even if it’s going to lead to more questioning, “it’s a capture device as well? How? Everyone we’ve tried making has never worked”. Dad excitedly hops over to me and yanks up my defrosted arm up. Could you like not do that? And oh fuck if they ask me to take it off, oh fuck. Ok give me my fucking hand back, yanking my hand back and rubbing it “dad, you could ask”. Mom chuckles, “you do tend to forget your own strength, Jack”. He didn’t hurt me, he annoyed me. It not fucking weak enough to be hurt by something like that. “I’m fine”, there’s a slight growl in my voice but I don’t think they noticed. Dad acts like he did nothing wrong, which like fuck you. “Oh you do have show us how you did that! What happens to them when you absorb them! How does it make frost!”, well shit. Can’t or more so won’t, don’t fucking know, and it doesn’t.

Hell, I barely know how this thing works other than my demonic energy is why it works and that it’s bonded to me. And there’s the name thing. None of this information is useful right now. “Just absorbed beastie into the crystal”, I flip my wrist over so he can see the crystal on the underside. The two feathers dangling loosely on the side, red for human blood and green for demon blood. Mom taps her chin, “so an amplified purification crystal then. Makes sense, those can absorb demonic energy. Not sure how you powered it up enough to absorb a full demon though”. That would be the work of my demonic energy, thank you very much. Dad nods, “that’s what we’ve been trying to do, but even combining it with everything we could think of it hasn’t worked”. I can see the question on his face, “I was just fiddling around, can’t say if I could even recreate it”. It’s not like I’m lying, I haven’t tried making another. Not really any reason to. Dad just nods like that’s totally normal, “ah how all great inventions are made! With a good look we could probably figure that out”. Well fuck.

Mom nods, “I say looking over it at the table is a better evening that movies for sure”. Yup fuck, I’ve got no choice but to admit it doesn’t come off. I almost think it’s indestructible to be honest. Or maybe it’s just as hard to destroy as me, which that thought alone is a major ego boost. I follow my parents back to the table anyways, “Uh about that. Not really possible”. Rubbing my neck and looking to the side, I can still tell they’re looking at me confused. Jazz is the one to ask though, “ignoring how weird this all is, are you saying it doesn’t come off? How is that even possible”. I shrug at her, it’s not for a lack of my trying. Curiosity and all that. “No clasps or anything. Doesn’t stretch and can’t be cut. So yeah pretty much”.

Jazz sighs and shakes her head, clearly unimpressed. Fuck off yeah? I’m proud of the thing and I don’t want it off anyways. “Jazz, I’m not interested in getting rid of it anyways. In case you didn’t see, it’s rather useful”, she just glares at me as we sit down. Opting to hold my arm out to dad before he tried to yank on it again. Dad looks it over and scratches his head, “Danny-boy here is right. How’d you even get it on?”. I thought about it, pulled it into myself; which I don’t even know how to explain to you. “I was holding it in my hand and then it was just around my wrist. Didn’t put it on at all. It’s bonded to me or something”, it’s pretty clear neither of them have any clue how that’s possible. “Well, there’s got to be something about it that’s out of the norm then. The only things that look odd is the flat cherry wood band, which should be red not green, and the glowing red lines covering the wood. I’m not sure what birds the feathers are from but, outside of colour, they look like dove feathers”. I watch her run her fingers over the cord and feathers, I have no clue if the feathers and what not even serve a purpose. “This is clearly silver rope but blackened”, wow my demonic shit really modded a bunch of shit. Dad claps his hands excitedly, “wow! You can actually see the faint swirling green of the demon in the crystal!”, oh? Looking closely, I find dad’s right. How the hell haven’t I noticed that before? Dad claps me on the shoulder, which I rather aggressively swat off; he looks a little hurt but doesn’t say anything about that, “well at least we know you have something with you at all times, son. Who knows! Maybe you could whip up something sweat acidently with a Fenton Duster next!”.

Oh god no fuck that, I want nothing to do with those salt guns. Well actually, I still need to test something. “I don’t know dad”, dad seems to be god damn ignoring me though and just shoves one into my arms. I can’t help but flinch and growl at the thing but at least touching it doesn’t hurt. “Now I always find it best to invent or try random things in my own space so run along! I believe in you!”, dad starts shooing me upstairs which fine I’m glad to fuck off. 

 

Closing my door behind me, I unceremoniously dump the Fenton Duster on the bed. Flipping it off a couple times before crossing my arms at it, “yeah fuck you, you piece of shit”. Groaning as I sit down and point the gun at my foot. “Oh fuck it”, I mutter as I just shoot the damn thing. And oh fuck me, yup no fuck salt. Fuck salt so damn much. Fuck me that hurt. Tossing the gun across the room I yank up my foot and inspect it. “Oh hooray more burnt holes, but way less severe?”, well, that’s something at fucking least. Hurts less as a human but still fuck me. I’m going to have to be careful about any fucking glowing salt. Glaring at the gun,, I might as well actually tinker with it. Snickering I shoot a blast at it, followed by two more just for shits. I manage to shoot it in such away that it actually lands back on the bed. Shrugging and trying to ignore my god damn foot, I grab the Fenton Duster and try the whole pushing my energy into it. Ok? Leaking purple goo was not the expected result at all? The fuck? Poking it, I’m glad it doesn’t hurt but I’m still very confused. “You know what? Fuck it”, I’m going to just shoot myself again, because why not? I’m just a glutton for punishment. The thing winds up shoot the purple goo shit, which while kind of gross does nothing other than make a mess. “Well I guess it’s possible that it doesn’t affect me because it’s my energy”, no way I’m giving this to my parents if I don’t know what it does though. So with a shrug, I decide now’s as good a time as any for a patrol. 

 

“It’s been two hours and not even a lick of demon to be found”, groaning I sit on top of a water tower. It’s around one and I would like to be able to sleep but I know my parents will ask about the gun first thing in the morning. Where’s Boxy when I need him? I could do with bitching to him and wailing on him a bit. I decide I’ll stick out for another hour before giving up, turned out to be a good call as I spot the little snake demon. “Aw, ok, you’re kind of cute. For a snake”, still going to shoot you though. Pointing just at its tail, I fire and wow this guy is pissed now. Jumping back a bit so the little guy can’t bite me, I tilt my head before laughing. “It’s stuck! To the goo! Oh god, that’s so silly!”, the snake, in its attempts to get free, has only gotten pretty well all of itself stuck to the goo. “Ok litte dude, I’m sorry”, as soon as I touch the goo it loses all its stickiness and the snake prompt bites my hand. Which makes me transform back human suddenly, “Hey you fuck! I was unsticking you and that’s how you repay me? Well ok it was my fault but still, fuck you for marking up my body”, shaking my head I pinch the snakes head and pick it up. Taping my bracelet on his head to absorb him, watching the green swirl of the bracelet become slightly more visible. “Huh, it’s like an indicator for how full or whatever it is”, shaking my head I finally head home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny goes demon  
> Danny gets away with it  
> The portal works  
> Fuck you too Dash  
> Danny doesn’t get away with it - Danny’s “tattoo”  
> The kinds of demons   
> First encounter of the demonic kind - meet Luncheon  
> Staff; because a demon isn’t using a thermos  
> I can’t believe it’s not a ghost sense  
> The word is Halfa - meet Dexter  
> First major injury  
> Danny’s almost pouched - meet Skulker  
> Mr. Lancer has questions  
> Fuck you too Vlad   
> Demon name  
> Fuck you too Jazz  
> Paulina’s a monster fucker  
> Fuck you too salt   
> Mr. Lancer has questions 2.0  
> Parent confrontation and Danny doesn’t get away with it - bracelet and ghost fighting reveal   
> Danny’s a little inventor and Jazz is her brother’s keeper  
> Valerie’s life gets fucked, meet Cujo  
> Danny goes to hell and jail - meet Walker  
> Lairs are a thing   
> Fuck you to Blood Blossoms   
> Parent confrontation and Danny doesn’t get away with it - injury reveal   
> GreyGhost - Meet Johny and Kitty  
> Someone fucking dies, or not   
> Valerie doesn’t get away with it  
> Fuck you too Dan and Danny doesn’t get away with it  
> Staff 2.0  
> Danny gets hurt a lot and he doesn’t care  
> Danny doesn’t get away with it at all  
> “You knew?!”  
> Lair party   
> Meet the Phantom King - meet Pariah  
> Now who’s the Phantom King


	37. Devil In The Mirror Part 2 (done)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Creator: the-trash-prince  
> Prompt: AU where all the ghosts are demons/monsters, and Danny is half demon.  
> Summary: Danny Phantom, "who are you?". "I'm you, but fueled by rage"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: long, swearing, violence, body horror, gore, blood, angst, hurt, hurt/comfort, reveal, death, mass death, mass destruction, dan, stitching up yourself, questionable uses of a staple gun, 
> 
> Let Danny say fuck
> 
> See endnotes for list of events, spoilers obviously.

Waking up in the morning, the first thing I do is make sure I can transform. Thankfully, it goes perfectly fine and looking over my hand and foot; it seems I’m all healed up. “Nice”, transforming back as I kick up the totally-not-a-Fenton-Duster-anymore gun into my hand, resting it on my shoulder; before heading down for breakfast. 

“Mornin’ sweetie, today felt like a pancake day so I made pancakes”, she’s already got at least ten stacked on my plate, which yeah I’m going to eat. I’m even more of a bottomless pit for food than I used to be, but hey I’m fighting shit pretty often so. Leaning the gun against the wall, I’m not going to mention anything about it unless they point it out. It’s pretty obvious I fucked with it; once white metal is grey now, the inside glows purple faintly, and there’s my glowing red lines all over the back chamber. Jazz sees it as soon as she comes down, whispering to me, “really Danny? What did you even do to it? I’d rather not have them going off about weapons and demons first thing in the morning. I still think it’s worrying you having any interest in this hunter shit”. I honestly barely have any Jazz and what I do have is ninety percent self-preservation. Rolling my eyes at her, “Jazz, I would have never heard the end of it if I didn’t fiddle with it a bit. I just poked around a little, dad would have been crushed if I hadn’t”.

Jazz sighs and nods with a soft smile, still whispering, “well at least your issue isn’t stopping you from being decent. You’re still you, just different. Still don’t think your anger is healthy, though”. I chomp aggressively on my pancake and glare at her, because way to fuck up my good mood, Jazz. Would you butt out of my shit. And there’s no way in hell I’d let my demon shit turn me into a crap person, “Oh now what? You think I’m turning into a shit person because I don’t fit into what you’ve decided normal is? Just shove it would you”. Mom gives me a concerned side eye at my snapping, kind of forgot she was there. Jazz looks damn smug but also concerned which tells me she did that on fucking purpose.

Fuck you, god fucking damnit. Not cool, mom better not start commenting on my changed personality too now. God damn Jazz. This time I keep my mouth shut and just glare harder at Jazz. And I don’t give a shit if I look scary, which a probably do. Hooray for muscle and having a more angular face. Plus I’m starting to think people can slightly feel my demonic aura and that it’s intimidating. Can’t help but smirk at that thought. Jazz snaps me out of my head, “Uh Danny? Dad’s talking to you”. Huh? Oh shit. I really should pay more attention to, well, everything. “-not sure how you even got that silver to actually stay blackened? So with all that I think you’re pretty well on your own for figuring out what you even did to make that bracelet”, dad wipes off the last of his crumbs in his pants.

As he’s leaning back he goes wide-eyed and points excitedly at the Fenton Duster I fucked with. I’m honestly not that damn surprised that dad notices it only after he’s done eating. Almost knocking over the table, he runs up and starts inspecting it. I cover my mouth up as I start snickering, he’s going to be so damn confused. It took me all of five seconds to modify that thing and from so little effort will come so much confusion. But hey, at least this one doesn’t seem completely bonded to me. “What even is the purple stuff, Danny?”, I shrug; mouth full. At seeing Jazz’s kind of grossed out facial expression I turn to look at what dad’s doing.

Sure enough, he’s got a bunch of the goo on his hands and is stretching it around. I’m a little concerned he might be stuck to it but watching him let it splash to the ground clears that up. Dad looks to me confused, “what’s it supposed to do?”. Shrugging, “don’t ask me, I just poked it a bunch”. Dad runs down to the study and back up with what I assume is solidified demonic energy, opening it onto the table. You know people are still eating you ass. I glare at him a bit as he shoots the sample. I can’t help but laugh as dad then tries to pull the goo off the sample and table; just failing miserably. “Wow Sweetie, that stuff must be like super glue. Now how do we get it off the table?”, oh right, shit. I’m probably the only one who can, shit. Keeping up my uninformed act I just shrug. Jazz glares at me, “Danny, don’t you think you should actually be informed about your own weirdness”. I am damn informed, I’m just not telling you. The last thing I damn need is dad wondering why the fuck it unsticks only when I touch it. “Jazzpants, figuring out just what something does is half the fun! And it’s a fine addition to our table”, Jazz groans as I head out. Unfortunately I do catch mom worryingly talking to Jazz, “is this anger thing normal for boys his age? You weren’t like this? And you clearly are worried about it”. 

 

School doesn’t seem like it’s going to be going any more normal than breakfast, as an assembly is called. “Hey Tuck, any clue what’s going on?”, Tuck just shrugs, so I figure what not unload on the not so helpful friend of mine. “Oh and my parents know about my demon sense now, blame it on the bracelet and now think I’m an inventor. So how was your morning?”, Tuck coughs a bit and glares at me. Replying to me will I grin my ass off at him, “dude, well you did sort of make it. So long as they don’t make you build or whatever anything else you’ll be fine”.

“They already did that, we now have a gun that shoots sticky goo and a piece of solid demonic energy basically superglued to the table unless I touch it”, Tuck facepalms but snickers loudly through his hand. Sam waves Tuck over but as soon as she spots me she practically falls over laughing, what? I better not have shit in my hair or something. Walking to sit next to the still wheezing Sam, “the fuck is it Sam?”. She waves her hand at me dismissively and says through laughter, “it’s, just Danny. Oh my god. You-you’re either going to be pissed or. Or you’re going to relentlessly mock the entirety of Amity Park”. Ok? I’m definitely confused but I don’t get to ask her about it as the assembly starts, lead by the mayor. 

“Students of Casper high, I’m certain you have all noticed the recent demon problem that seems to be plagueing Amity Park. Many of you have even claimed to have one on one interactions with, or at least seeing, multiple demons. Namely the white haired boy in a suit, whom the counsel and I have decided to call Hellboy for convenience”, oh dear god are you kidding me? That is so insanely lazy, that’s just, god, that’s so pathetic! Whispering to Sam while the mayor goes on about how demons are dangerous and we shouldn’t approach them, “holy hell Sam, yes I am mocking the hell out of the entire town for this. That is so damn lame”. All three of us are snickering now, while I actually do pay some attention to the mayor, “so that concludes my required visit to look good to voters, remind your parents to vote!”. 

In first period pretty much all anyone is talking about is “Hellboy”, and something tells me that name might actually start getting on my nerves. Tuck elbows me and I smack him lightly on the head for that, “dude, you so need a publicist. What do you even want to be called though?”. Sam slides her head up to us, “if you say Danny or any variation of that name, I’ll hit you”. Glaring and baring my teeth a little at her, “you couldn’t hurt me. And I’m not a fucking moron”. Sam rolls her eyes at me, really Sam? I’m not an idiot or weak enough to be hurt by regular humans. And-wait a minute I am a moron, I never fucking told them, did I? Both of them look completely confused as I facepalm, “I can’t believe I forgot to tell you guys this, but I already got an alter ego name. It’s Raguel and before you ask, no I didn’t chose the name”. Sam glares at me and crosses her arms, “well that explains the little flaming R’s on all your suit buttons. Though what do you mean you didn’t chose it? What does that even mean?”.

Tuck snickers a bit, “if a demon or demons named you, I’m going to laugh my ass off”. Rolling my eyes I lift up my wrist and shake my bracelet at them, “you know how this thing tells me the demons names? Well, it gave me the same treatment. Don’t know if it actually just straight up named me, which would be completely crazy, or if that’s always been my demon name from the start”. Tuck slams his face into his desk barely muffling his laughter while Sam flops back into her chair and snickers into her hands. “Dude, fuck, that’s so much more weird. Yet makes so much sense, please tell me you googled the name?”, Tuck is still wheezing into his desk, which yes being named by a bracelet is fucking hilarious even to me. “Of course Tuck, why do you take me for, a fool?”, snickering at him. Mr. Lancer walks in and instantly starts glaring at me, why I don’t fucking know. So I ignore his ass and finish explaining, just a bit quieter, “pretty much means wrathful peace keeper who watches and something about justice”. Sam nods, seeming kind of impressed while Tuck just laughs harder, I’m torn between feeling praised and feeling insulted. Don’t get a chance to dwell as Mr. Lancer snaps, “Great Gatsby pay attention Daniel! And I better actually see your paper today”. Oh fuck that pal, like I had time to actually do that shit. I roll my eyes at him and slouch back into my chair, while he shakes his head disappointedly. 

Turns out today was another one of those days where Mr. Lancer decides he wants to have a talk and “correct” my recent behaviour. Which is apparently getting pretty old to him, “Daniel, I don’t like all these new habits of yours. I’m willing to let some behavioural issues slide, so long as they don’t interfere too much with schooling. But your now chronic tardiness, random leaving and hardly finished work; is interfering. I care Daniel, and I want you to do well. It’s clear whatever is going on with you, you are throwing away your academic future for it. So I’ll ask again, what’s going on? And please, a real response this time”. Part of me hates that he really does fucking care, but dude I can make my own damn choices and they’re not for you to question. I’m not going to fucking tell you old man, so how about you just fucking lay off? “Schooling isn’t the most important thing to anyone, except maybe my sister. And I am not my sister. Why should you care if I’m putting my eggs or whatever into a different basket than school?”, Mr. Lancer shakes his head sadly. Which like fuck you, there’s nothing sad about me doing what I want and fucking saving people and shit. School isn’t the fucking be all end all, man. “Daniel, everyone needs a good education to do anything else in life. Even if your main goal isn’t a job, you still need one to get money for whatever your passion really is. I care because that’s what I’m passionate about, seeing people succeed, better themselves, and thus setting themselves up for a good future. When I look at you, all I see is my own F. I know you can do better, but you’re choosing things in the moment instead of for the future”. 

Yeah because in the moment is way more damn important. Plus all this shit I’m doing is helping my future, I’m might very well be fucked if everyone finds out about my shit. Hell, my dad would probably be fucking dead and Dash too. A lot of other people as well, so me sacrificing schooling is the better option for fucking everyone. Glaring at Mr. Lancer, “grades don’t help shit if the future has been destroyed by ignoring the current everything. If you don’t like that then maybe lower your-”. I get cut off by the sudden cold in my hand and what looks like a monstrous unicorn bulldozing straight through the wall. “Zen and the art of motorcycle maintince, run!”, holy fuck Lancer has got some balls. He just straight up smashed a textbook on the demons nose, fucking props man; but I should probably save his ass. I can tell this beasts a bit too strong to straight up absorb, so I wrap my arms around it’s neck, swing it over top of Lancers head and send it slamming into a wall. Growling at it, “I know you’re horny for some impalement but FUCK OFF!”. Remembering my gun and knowing I can’t just transform in front of my fucking teacher, I fling it out. As I hope to high hell my aim with this is as decent as my natural aiming has gotten. Shooting at the beast demon a couple of times and successfully knocking out its feet, I summon out my staff because fuck I’m not getting close enough to be impaled. No way Mr. Lancer will let me just walk out with a gaping hole in me. 

I spin my staff around a bit because well, it makes me feel powerful, ok? Before shooting out the light beam to absorb the demon, beast, yup a beast indeed. Stamping my staff on the ground and nodding at it before turning my head back towards Mr. Lancer. Whelp, he’s clearly a bit rattled but I guess that’s expected. Kind of weak though, “Uh, I’m going to go now”. Mr. Lancer doesn’t even try to stop me as he stares mouth open, as I return my staff to its bracelet form while walking out the door. Whether that’s cause I just saved his ass or because he’s fucking terrified, I don’t care. Both options are equal parts a nice ego boost and I can’t help but smirk my ass off. 

 

I’m damn thankful Mr. Lancer doesn’t bug me at all for a few days. But I think he’s positive I’m taking over the family business or something, which is actually a pretty damn good excuse I could give him. Shit made my parents rich after all, that plus all the government funding. How they managed to get that I’ll never know. 

My moms talking excitedly on the phone as I come down and thanks to the wonders of being a halfa, I can hear the whole conversation.

“We’d be happy to help with hellhound! But if you need us to stay over night it would be best if the kids could come with”

“Of course, any accommodation can be arranged for the weekend stay. The GIW is glad to get an independent opinion”

“Well I’ll let my family know then, have a good day!”

The GIW? Isn’t that like the government sponsored demon hunting division or something? Not too sure how I feel about going to fucking room in one of their buildings or whatever. Though dad does think they’re a bunch of morons and that does kind of say something. I love my dad but Vlads not exactly wrong about him being a bit foolish. Vlads wrong about everything else though, and fuck him sideways with an anchor. 

“Good Morning sweetie, a government agency called and wants us Fenton's to help them out. So once you're done eating please back your bags”, I nod at her through a mouth full of frootloops as dad comes downstairs. “What was that?! GIW call on us for some demonic help! Road-trip baby!”, mom shakes her head at him but chuckles lightly. Talking as she sits down to eat herself, "no honey, it's in Amity. Down where the Gray's work, they're having an issue with a Hellhound". Dad seems a bit dejected at that but still clearly excited, "well a Hellhound could certainly be a problem. They only show up a lot when there's a demon that needs to be sent back to hell". Oh great is there like a freaky powerful demon stirring trouble or some shit? So much so that even Hell itself demands that demon come back? Mom nods, looking worried, "they're strong creatures but unlike demons at least they do some good. I'm more worried about whatever demon it's clearly after, who knows what that thing could be up to here. Especially, with the major demon problem Amity's been having lately". Dad nods while chowing down on some Fenton toast, not sure how he can be so cool with basically eating his own image. "Yeah, and it's not like we can or even should kill a Hellhound anyways. So we're pretty much just trying to find the demon it's after and send the thing back where it belongs, before the Hellhound causes too much damage". 

Mom nods, turning to me, "you and Jazz don't have to worry about this, Danny. Hellhounds won't hurt humans unless they try to stop it from finding the demon it's after. You two can just sit back and enjoy the accommodations the GIW provide. Though I hope they're not hard headed enough to try and destroy the Hellhound". I can tell mom is genuinely worried about that and that makes me think these guys are fucking morons. Something tells me I don't have to worry about them catching or harming me, much anyway. Hell, sounds like my parents are more of a threat and I live with them. Chuckling, "don't worry mom, at this point I think me and Jazz could handle ourselves if something did go wrong. But it sounds like you already know whats going on". 

Mom seems quite pleased by this and nods to me curtly, "well this will give you a chance to see what a Hellhound really looks like, so you know to more or less leave them alone. They're not demons and thus aren't an actual problem, usually". Dad nods, muttering through a mouth full, "if you ask me I'd say it's that one the city has decided to call Hellboy. It’s sure around an awful lot, no way It's getting in and out of Hell so often". That because I was fucking born here, you ass. Hell both fucking me's were. But shit, what if he has a point and I like, need to go to Hell or something. Well this went from an inconvenience with a side of meeting something from Hell that isn't a demon, to fuck me this is a possible problem. 

It doesn't take long before we're all at Axion Labs, walking through to doors to be greeted by two GIW agents. Yeah, I don't like these fucking guys. Not happy mom insisted on me wearing my suit now, I almost look like one of these guys and they both clearly like my suit. I make my displeasure with that known by glaring at them and sneering a bit. I'd growl if it wouldn't possibly make these asses suspicious of me. "Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and Fenton kids. It's nice to see the kids so well dressed, though it is unnecessary". I can tell that comment is aimed more at me, again really wishing my suit wasn't white right now, even if it is a bit of an ego stoke. 

Mom just smiles proudly, "well, when dealing with anything Hell related or demonic, it's best to look respectful and proper. Last thing we need is a foul demon getting provoked over poor clothing on top of a Hellhound". It's clear by the slight nods that these guys do agree. Two other men, clearly not agents, walk me and Jazz off to some lounge room. I'm both surprised and not, to see Valerie's here. She only glances at us and groans, flipping out her phone.

"Daddy, those Fenton's are here. Do I really have to hangout with them?"

"sweetie, just because they're not popular doesn't mean they can't be fun. Now daddies got to work, so play nice"

Wow, fuck you too then I guess, it's not like I even want to hang out with someone like you. Paulina's really the only popular person I can actually stand. Besides I'm way fucking better than you, so if anyone should be pissy it's me. Hell, pissy is kind of my thing a little, not that I'm proud of that. Jazz elbows me, earning a short snarl from me. "Danny, stop glaring at her like you want to beat her up or something. It's weird and concerning", oh come on, she clearly doesn't want us here so I think I've earned being pissy at her at least a little. Rolling my eyes at her, "if you start your psychobabble in front of one of my classmates I will shred all your blankets". I'm not even sure she heard me as I sit down and continue glaring at Valerie; who just glares right back. Well, at least the displeasure has been clearly made mutual. Groaning, Valerie gets up and walks over to us, oh great she actually has to hang out with us; which means I'm stuck with her. Fuck me and fuck you, I'm above having to be around some shit human against my wishes. "I'm supposed to take you two out to "hang" or whatever to keep you out of daddies hair. You freaking Fenton's are destructive. So lets just get this over with, you do have money don't you", oh fuck you straight to hell! Our family is probably better off than yours, you fucker! Jazz talks over me as I growl at Valerie, which I guess keeps her from noticing just how "freaky" I am, but fuck you for talking over my displays of dominance. 

Sitting in some fancier restaurant, it doesn't take long for something to go wrong, which I guess is just my luck. Shoving my hand in my pocket as I feel the cold. I honestly hope that's just the Hellhound, but how the fuck would I even know if they can set of my sensor thing; they're not actually demons and I've never met one. Valerie promptly screams, as a two-headed snake comes crashing through one of the far windows, after getting hit by a car. All three of us get up Jazz yells at me, "hide in the bathroom or whatever! I'll look after Valerie!". Um what? You know I have a capture device? Splitting up would be dumb if it wasn’t for my demon shit. Well whatever, I'm not going to complain; as this thing is just fucking slithering all over the damn place. No way I can catch that without actually summoning out my staff, the last thing I want to do is do that in front of Jazz.

Hell, it was bad enough Mr. Lancer seeing. Ducking into the bathroom, I transform. Quickly jumping out and snatching the snakes tail, I slam it on the ground pretty damn hard and I know a couple people are snapping photos or whatever. After absorbing the snake demon, I opt to head outside so I can pretend I was outside for some reason. I never get the chance to transform though, as I'm promptly jumped on by a massive dog. "Holy shit! You are fucking huge!", He drops down off of me and just wags his tail a bunch, while panting green saliva everywhere. Well okay? He seems friendly enough. Oh fuck this is that Hellhound isn't it? Ah fuck my dad's guess must be right, oh fuck me. Not cool, but something tells me booking it, is a really bad idea. That idea gets completely thrown away when a fucking dome shield appears, covered in the typical demon trapping sigils, around us and fucking hell, this dog clearly has my anger problem. I guess Hellhounds are broken up the same way as demons. And come to think of it, noting his black and green pelt, this guy looks kind of like me actually. I watch the Hellhound snarl and growl at the approaching humans, a combination of his size and the white smoke billowing out from around his paws completely blocks me from their sight. I join him in growling, because how fucking dare you try to fucking trap me. 

"HA! It was Hellboy!", oh great that's clearly my dad. I'm not interested in getting pelted by salt again, fuck you very much. This results in me actually growling more, which this dog just fucking copies. "Yes, well know we can eliminate it. This one is clearly intent on causing problems in the human world. It's probably why there's such a demon issue in this town", oh hey the GIW tagged along, fuck you too buddy. Let's see if you can even dent me you pathetic piece of shit, and by the way my suit's better than yours. Oh also fuck you again, these demons ain't my fucking fault, blame that on the near constantly active fucking gate. Sure it's my gate but I didn't make it, I just opened it. 

It doesn't take them long to decide to go on the attack at us and the Hellhound just straight up charges through the shield at them. Well, I guess shields don't work on Hellhounds, or maybe these fucking moronic GIW guys don't even have working shields. I decide to be a real ass to them and just side step out the shield. I can't help but laugh, both at the sheer stupidity of these government people and at one of them getting fucking tossed in the air. Though I'm pretty sure this Hellhound isn't very old as it looks like an excited puppy playing with a new toy, getting mud and Hell knows what else all over these guys suits. Fucking right, shit heads deserve it and I'm not going to stand around to get shot again, so I fucking book it. Plus Hellhound buddy is too preoccupied to seem to care, which only makes me laugh more; can't say I'm super keen on going to Hell. 

Transforming back in the bathroom, because no way I'm doing that shit outside now. I met up with Jazz and Valerie a little bit before our parents spot us. "Danny! Jazz! you two alright! Oh, hi Valerie", Valerie just grunts and glares at her ruined shirt. Aw poor rich baby got dirt on her shirt, how horrible. How about getting a bunch of pain salt shot at you and then you can bitch about shit. Thankfully, my parents came in the RV so getting us all back was pretty easy. Plus, it was great fun hearing those GIW asses complain about their muddy suits. My suit insta cleans itself, so HA! I, however, do not enjoy hearing the adults bitch about Raguel aka me, "I can’t believe the shield didn’t even work! Did you see that thing! It just walked right out! Tarnishing the good name of the GIW!”. Well, I can’t say I’m not pleased with myself for successfully pissing on your egos. Use working shields next time, or just fuck off altogether. My mom sighs, “like we said, it’s best to just let the Hellhound do what it came here to. Now we have to hope It finds the demon again”. Turning to look out the back window I do notice a tiny black puppy tilting it’s head at the RV, what is it with dogs today? 

Shit once again hits the fan not even ten minutes after getting back to Axion labs, with the massive Hellhound straight up plowing through a wall, one of the GIW yells, “those walls are supposed to be Hell proof!”. Noticing the sigils all over the walls, I know he’s right but apparently these guys really suck at the whole sigil thing. That or both me and this Hellhound are fucking immune. And while I can’t talk for the dog, me being a halfa does raise the question of if this shit even does affect me. Something else to test out I guess. In the meantime, I’m going to hide; both to keep my parents from worrying and I guess avoid Hell. I have no clue if I could even get back out or how. Big ass Hellhound might not be keen on letting me leave. Looking to quietly slink into the kitchen, which is completely people free, I hear all the noise outside stop. What, did the dog fuck off? Turning my head to scan the room, because honestly they've got to have some decent food.

I look down to see the same tiny black puppy, “Uh, okay? Now this is just weird. How’d you even get here?”. The little guy barks at me and wags its tail playfully, so I shrug and pick it up. As soon as I touch it I can tell somethings up with this dog, sitting down with the strange dog to look at it’s collar. “Cujo huh?”, flipping the tag over to look at the back. “Oh fuck, that’s my name. Well Raguel’s but still, oh fuck”, looking to the tiny puppies face, “you’re that Hellhound aren’t you? Fucking hell, do you like flat out belong to me or something? Oh geez, even my dog is some kind of halfa”. He barks at me and wags his tail happily some more, well that’s as close to a yes as a dogs going to get. Fuck me. 

There’s a bunch of loud banging outside, startling both of us. Which I guess prompts Cujo to fucking transform and yeah that’s, apparently, my fucking Hellhound. Growling at the door he turns around to me and grabs the back of my collar in his teeth. I can tell he fully intends to just drag me out of here, which is not fucking good. “Whoa shit! Boy literally everyone will see us! I’ve got a secret to maintain here! Oh fuck! Crap!”, seeing that he’s not going to stop I just say fuck it and transform, he really is a damn puppy, a big puppy. Better for them to see Raguel, or Hellboy as everyone seems content to call me, than for them to see Danny Fenton; being dragged by a Hellhound. As we barrel through the doors, “THIS IS NOT WHAT I IMAGINED OWNING A DOG TO BE LIKE!”. Valerie jumps back screaming as one of the, once again dirty, GIW agents turns to Mr. Grey and tells him he’s fired. Cujo then straight up jumps down at the ground as a fucking gate opens and drags me inside. 

 

Looking around, “wow there’s a lot of ice here”. Lifting up my hand I shrug, makes sense I guess. Still pretty sure I’m an ice demon or something, what with that hand go frosty thing. Cujo butts his head into my shoulder before licking me from toe to head. Okay I know you’re a dog and all but ew, also I do not want to fucking be here! You’re very hard to be mad at though, “you really are mine I guess”.

“So you’re the punk this trouble maker belongs to”, snapping my head around to face the source of the new, and honestly really fucking stuck up sounding, voice. Crossing my arms at him, “why the fuck do you care”. The large white suited demon follows suit in crossing his arms and fuck that is a shitty hat. “I damn well don’t, you’re clearly new and you’ve already broken the rules. Don’t make a Hellhound come after you, especially a bonded one. Not that a fledgling like you should even have a bonded Hellhound”, oh great there’s fucking rules in Hell. That seems very counterintuitive and also fuck your rules, I do what I damn well want. Rolling my eyes at him, “it’s not like I even fucking knew, fedora. And why the hell shouldn’t I?”. Judging by his deeper frown, this guy clearly doesn’t care for jokes or puns, which means he really must be a piece of shit. 

“Ignorance of the law is no excuse, you must be punished and only the powerful can bind a Hellhound, especially unintentionally, no fledging should be so strong”, snapping his fingers I promptly get another fucking collar snapped around my neck. What the fuck is it with treating me like a fucking dog! I’m not a fucking mutt! How fucking dare you! 

I go to lunge at him, which he clearing fucking expects, as he smirks while I’m promptly shocked into near fucking unconsciousness. Through my gritted teeth, “FUCK YOU! YOU FEDORA FUCK! I’M NOT SOME FUCKING MUTT TO CHAIN AND PUNISH!”.

“Oh great, you’re a Wrath, I hate dealing with Wrath’s. No respect for the law”, grabbing the chain he lets it shock me again. Which once again, majorly fuck you. If only Cujo would be useful and attack this fuck, but he clearly sees nothing wrong with this utter fucking bullshit. As he’s just fucking taking a damn nap, I’m not fucking normal and you know that obviously. I don’t fucking belong in some fucking demon jail or where ever the fuck this ass is dragging me. 

 

Upon opening my eyes I am not fucking pleased, fucking demon jail it is and would you look at that; every fucking demon I’ve fucking wailed on is here. Fuck me, just fuck me so very much. “Well this is the worst kind of fucking orgy, the Raguel-gets-the-shit-kicked-out-of-him kind”, I see a couple demons crack their knuckles and snicker at me. Well, this is going to be just as fucking awful as I’d expect it to be, fuck me. 

“OH YOU FUCKS CAN ALL FUCK OFF! HOW ABOUT YOU DO SOMETHING USEFUL AND FUCKING BLOW THIS SHIT!”, it’s pretty clear my crap is getting read so many different ways; as I earn a lot of different facial expressions. Some which look kind of disturbed and others impressed. I’ll take pride in both those fucking reactions because fuck you, you deserve to feel disturbed but also yes, my constant utter bullshit is impressive. 

Skulker’s the first to walk up to me, “even I’ll admit there is little fun in skinning you when you can’t properly fight back. But you are not good with words, or being sneaky cle-”, I cut him off. “OH FUCK WORDS!”, shuffling a bit because yeah I really shouldn’t be fucking yelling. Managing to talk at a more reasonable tone, because fuck me, I actually have some control over my damn anger; now a-days anyways. “Fine though, just fucking riot and steal shit. Not sure why you even need someone to give you that collective idea”, now pretty well everyone is smirking and yeah, fucking demons are all amoral as Hell. Skulker smirks, “now see that’s more like it, everyone damn hates Walker so welcome to the party”. Wow for once it’s not my bracelet telling me these fuckers names, holy shit. Uh, thanks? I guess? Muttering at him, “why the fuck does Hell even have laws. I’d figure it’d be the damn opposite”. 

Luncheon’s the one to respond, “because sweetie, he’s a dick”. Damn right there, fucker put a fucking collar one me. Which I can’t! Fucking! Take! Off! My aggressive yanking at the collar earns a few snickers and a few others to follow suit. Glaring at the snickering Skulker, “shit starts now you fucking tinman”, as I punch him in the face. I can tell who the Wrath’s are because they all instantly start attacking damn well everything, and the Pride’s all clearly don’t want to be upstaged. Fuck the lazy ass Sloth’s though, bitches be doing jack fuck all. 

By the time half the tables are broken, Luncheon has literally vomited maggots on the way-too-aggressive-for-being-so-fucking-weak Dexter, and I’ve been impaled by a turkey leg; the guards start coming in. I smirk as I shove Technus’s face into questionable looking pudding, baring my teeth at the nearest guard as I launch at him. Biting his neck while jacking his capture pitchfork, I ram it into his eye-socket before tossing him with my mouth at another guard. Spinning the pitchfork around, I use the thing like one of my parents guns. Effectively capturing, or I guess restraining, random ass guards. 

I can’t help but laugh at Skulker, who looks fucking absurd shooting a tiny little pitchfork. While Skulker is bragging about how many he’s restrained, like the greedy bastard he is, as we all slam against the doors of this bullshit place. 

Walker clearly knows shits going down because he’s on the other side of the door and apparently demons fucking fear this fedora wearing fuckstick. Pretty well only the angry Wrath’s like me go to attack his ass. Thinking smart I start randomly insulting every Pride I see.

“YOUR COAT LOOKS LIKE FUCKING SHIT!”

“YOUR HAIR WOULDN'T EVEN BE WORTHY TO BE A DOG TOWEL!”

“GOD WHAT NIGHTMARE DESIGNED YOUR FUCKING FACE!”

It works damn effectively as they all just start wailing on everything. Walker is clearly not expecting this shit, while Skulker is smirking his ass off. “Maybe you aren't so bad with words”, hooray for the slight ego boost. 

Jumping out from behind some cold as fuck big ass demon, I punch Walker clean in the face, “WHATS UP FUCK FACE! I’D GIVE YOU A NASTY LOOK BUT YOU ALREADY HAVE ONE!”. The two of us tumble across the ground, while the others are all too happy to fuck off from this fight and just book it out the damn doors. Technus shakes his head at me, “I’ll give you one thing child! You’re completely insane and know no fear!”. Skulker grabs his collar and yanks him outside, turning his head to me as I’m getting punched in the face by the hard fist of the law, “because I want your damn pelt, take the advice and try transforming you damn moron”. 

Hey now, the only ones who gets to call me a fucking moron is me and my damn friends, you fuck; but point taken. How was I supposed to know that was even fucking safe to do here? It’s not like there are any fucking humans around. Shoving my foot straight through Walkers mouth I smirk like I actually know what I’m doing, but don’t be fooled I have no fucking clue, as he tasers me onto the ground. Promptly transforming, which makes him fucking freak out while my collar explodes, “WHAT! NO! You! You’re the halfa! That is against the rules! You don’t get to be both!”. I promptly flip off the startled demon, “I DO WHAT I WANT FUCK FACE! YOUR RULES DON’T APPLY!”. We’re both growling at each other heavily as I just start beating him over the head with his own damn rule book. “No! Humans grovel! Demons rule! Sheeps and wolves! Destroy your human half immediately!”, I snap my head towards the guy while I’m pummelling the shit out of what I think is highly explosive, “EXCUSE ME! YOU THINK YOU GET TO SAY THAT! MY HUMAN MAKES ME BETTER YOU FUCK!”. What the fuck?! Fuck you pal, fuck you majorly. I’m not offing half my damn self and fuck you for saying I should. And who the fuck do you think you are to be fucking ordering me around, you absolute fuck! Transforming back demon just to piss him off, “GO DIE! AND FUCK YOUR POPSICLE STAND!”, I jump out the doors as the whole place flat out explodes. 

 

I quickly learn I can sense where ever Cujo is now, as I use that as a becon back to where I once was. As I get there I see this honestly well kept looking lady, she turns to me as I slide to a stop, “so you’re the one this dreadful lair belongs too?”. I can hear the insult in her voice but I have not clue what she’s talking about. So I aim for generalised  anger, “the fucks it to you? The fuck even is a lair?”. The lady actually seems pleased about this, which is honestly the weirdest reaction I’ve ever gotten to me snapping at someone, “oh good! So you don’t intend to leave it like this? Well you’re just a fledgling so I guess it can’t be helped”. She smiles sweetly but it has an I’m-better-than-you air to it, must be a Pride then. “Anyways, your lair is your home, child. Manipulate it to make it suit you and certainly don’t leave it like this, it makes my lair look poor by association”, with that she flips her hair and saunters off. 

“Yup, definitely a Pride”, turning my head to look at the slab of ice with some really shit looking trees. Ok yeah, if this place is mine in Hell or whatever than yes, this is fucking embarrassing and sad. Sitting down I cross my legs and Cujo, now a tiny black puppy, curls up in my lap. I guess Pride lady saw this since she bolted right back over and tilts her head at the Hellhound puppy. “That is, incredibly odd”, after a beat she goes wide-eyed, “oh! You must be that Halfa everyone’s whispering about!”. Snapping my head towards her because, asshole you better not tell me to off half myself too, “lady if you start insulting my human half I will run my tongue straight through your fucking eyeball!” I snake out my tongue and crack it like a whip at her for emphasis. 

She recoils back from me a bit, “heavens no, you have your own Hellhound as just a fledgling. Clearly you’re powerful and will become more so. That makes me look good and the Halfa is already famous”. Leaning into me with a bit of a devilish smile, “no, helping you with your little lair would benifit me far greater than mincing words or a fight”. 

Well, clearly she’s just trying to use me but really, I’m just going to use her so... with a shrug, “lady you want to help my shit not look like shit that’s fine by me. Wrath or not, I still have fucking pride. Though I’m fucking off from this joint as soon as I figure that out”. She snickers and points to my back, which yes lady I’m aware of my fucking gate. Doesn’t mean I know how to fucking use the thing, “I’ve never fucking used it, so shove it”. 

Rolling her eyes, which like fuck you but you are possibly useful to me so whatever, “just put your claws on the ground, feel the energy in your lair and move it to how you want it to look. And hot tip, don’t just make it look like a bedroom or all your colour scheme. Red’s also super tacky, I’d pass on oranges too”. Wow lady you are one picky ass, but also I’ll do what I want. Fucking space man, space. Stars and shit, Hell yeah. Though her bedroom comment makes me wonder, cause isn’t that like my space too? Eh, who fucking knows; it’s not like I’m going to ask. 

I slam my hands on the ground aggressively because honestly I need to get fucking home, or to my other home or whatever. Closing my eyes and damn she’s totally right, I highly doubt my ass would have figured this out. I’ve never claimed to be smart, I’m just not an utter idiot. Imagining long dark green grass with soft white lights floating in it like fireflies or tiny stars, massive red weeping willows with branches I could easily sleep on, a reflective sparkling light blue pond that swirls shades like a galaxy, the sky above peppered with soft stars, and a deep royal purple with black trim small castle filled with various things I can straight up smash or otherwise assault; decorated with fairy lights. Shuffling a bit I get an idea, imagining my gate at the bottom of the pond. No clue if this will work but fuck it, might as well try. 

I can just barely hear the lady gasp, “wow, was not expecting this at all. For a Wrath this kid’s got style”. I’m not sure whether to feel annoyed slightly or proud, but since this is a Pride I’m pretty sure it’s hard to get praise from them. Blinking my eyes open and standing, yup this is what I wanted. She smirks at me, “well I understand the suit now, usually only Prides’ wear those. Nothing here even says angry and I must say the red trees actually work, somehow”. 

Snickering at her, “who the hell goes to their room or whatever to be pissy. Besides I got shit to hit in everyday life and the little house is filled with shit to smash”. She actually giggles at that, which is definitely an ego stoke. Though I blink a bit as she once against saunters off, after giving me a kiss on the head. “Uh, I think I just made a very egotistical friend”, patting out my hair, “not sure what to think about that”. But I guess it’s better to have friendly neighbors than one who wants to kill me or some shit. 

I watch Cujo bound around in the grass, attempting to eat the little lights in the grass. Hell man that’s adorable, but I really would like to go home. I take my time walking across to the pond because damn this place looks and feels nice now. Looking down at my clawed feet, I shift the grass around a bit; noticing that there’s actually ice under the grass. I can help but laugh loudly, “Wow that is just plain fucking weird, I guess the laws of nature need not apply. To me or this place”. 

 

Looking over the edge of the pond I can indeed faintly see my gate, not sure if I just duplicated it or straight up moved it from where it once was. With a shrug I slip into the water, water going just up to my shoulders as I stand on the gate. Alright, so how the fuck to use this thing? I try jumping a bit, poking it with my toes and nothing, nada, zip, zilch. “Well fuck me, maybe if I body slammed it with my back?”, after trying that and getting nothing but really wet, I put my hands on my hips and huff angrily at it. Maybe it only looks like it’s here? But isn’t actually? Tapping my chin I try just, like, willing it to work. Because why not? I willed all this other shit and this thing is mine so? I watch as I start turning to white smoke and slip through the lines of the portal, mentally chanting “what the fuck” repeatedly the whole time. 

My smoky self exits out the human side and solidifies with me standing on the gate, “ok...that was a mind fuck”. Snapping my head up I look around, poised to run off if I have to. Seeing nothing and no one around, I relax. Looking back down at the gate, I should probably practice this shit or something. Willing it again and thusly turning to smoke again, as I go back through my gate. Poking my head out of the water, I snicker and look around for Cujo. He appears to be jumping around on branches now, “I have no clue if he even realised I left, but here’s hoping”. 

After going back through my gate, I dust off anything that might be on my suit. Tilting my head, “Huh, I’m completely dry. Odd”. Well I guess once again the laws of nature don’t apply to lair shit. 

Walking upstairs slowly and cautiously, looking out the living room window I can see it’s dark out. Breathing out quietly, “oh fuck, it’s been at least a few hours. They’re probably looking for me. Oh fuck, oh major fuck. If they realise both Danny and the Hellhound disappeared at the same time. Oh god damnit”. I book it out the door and make my way sneakily back to Axion labs, how in the Hell am I supposed to make an excuse for this? What if its been days not hours? Oh god fucking damnit! Please let it be hours, I’m going to have to make sure I spend my time in Hell or something so Cujo doesn’t just, like, randomly abduct me. Muttering to myself, “because it’s obviously fine for demons to come to earth. Since there’s not a massive amount of Hellhounds running around after demons”. 

I transform in an alleyway as I see Axion coming into view, fuck I can move fast but I’m fucking glad for that right now. I opt to climb up a tree, in the outdoor park area and pretend to be napping, hoping they didn’t search this area already. I mean, I doubt the GIW would search in the trees but my sister and mom definitely would. I kick my shoe off so that it falls to the ground, to give away my position if anyone comes looking. 

Sure enough, my sister’s the one to find me, I can see her put her hands on her hips and smile up to me softly, through my slightly cracked open left eye. With a soft sigh she walks up and knocks loudly on the tree trunk, “I’ll never get how you can find that comfy Danny, but everyone’s looking for you. So come down okay?”. I make a show of stretching and grunt down at her, before lowering myself down gracefully. Brushing off the back of my white dress pants, Jazz walks behind me to brush off my suit jacket. Swatting her away, I roll my eyes, I don’t need someone else to fucking fix my shit so hands off. “So what? I have a nap and everyone losses their shit? I thought we were supposed to be enjoying the accommodations or whatever”. 

Jazz sighs as we walk to the doors, me with my hands in my pockets, “maybe because there’s was a loose crazy giant dog and a likely strong demon in the building. It’s been almost six hours, Danny, mom and dad think you got into it with the demon”. It takes everything in me to keep from bursting out into laughter, me chasing myself? And Cujo is hardly crazy, he’s just a puppy; a big puppy. But I certainly am a strong demon, I’ve basically just been told so multiple times today. 

 

Walking into the lobby mom practically assaults me with a hug. Which makes me bare my teeth in a snarl and I can’t help but curl my fingers like claws, instead of hugging her back. I manage to force my snarl to look more like a strained smile as she pulls back from me, arms squeezing my shoulders, “don’t you scare us like that again! Where even were you”. Jazz chuckles and bumps her fist into my arm, making my forced smile falter a little. Would you all just stop fucking touching me, and let go of my damn shoulders! I manage to squirm out of my mom’s grip as Jazz responses, thankfully mom’s looking at Jazz instead of my not so hidden snarl which is starting to become slightly audible. “He was sleeping in a tree”, Jazz and mom both giggle a bit but screw you guys, that shits comfy and I can see the stars better. 

One of the GIW guys looks me over and nods, impressed, “well, you clean your suit impressively well then. Sap is quite the sticky thing, major contamination breach”. I sneer at them, “that’s why I look before I lay, the pleasures of having more than two remaining brain cells. And it’s way worse to get out of hair than clothing”. The agent only nods in response. Something tells me my insult actually went over his head, which is just plain sad. Fuck these guys really are idiots. 

 

I see the two agents give my mom something as we depart, Hellhound issue resolved. Looking at her as she gets into the RV, “what’s that?”. Mom smiles at me as she puts it into a containment area, “special and rare anti-demon flower. It’s a reward or gift for helping out with the Hellhound”. Dad grunts from the drivers seat, “to bad Mr. Gray got fired though, something tells me that demon is stronger than anyone thought. Least the hound got it though”. I watch my mom nod while I’m just confused, “agreed, that one probably needs Its own special sigil to be kept at bay, all the really strong ones do”. Oh, okay that makes sense then. Fucking Hell, everywhere I go today I’m getting smacked in the face by “you’re fucking strong” and while the ego boosting is nice; I’m starting to get concerned. By virtue of being only half demon, shouldn’t I be weaker than the average? Or does being part human literally make me stronger?

 

I’m rather tired by the time we get home, since I didn’t actually nap. But I’ve got something I want to test out, as I head to my room. Sitting on the floor, I try that feel the energy shit again and surprise surprise I actually can. Breathing out, “well then, two forms, two names, two worlds, two friends two homes. What’s next? Two separate bodies?”. I mentally tell the universe I’m joking and to please not actually give me that. Because with my luck, who fucking knows. 

Focusing back on the energy, the first thing I do is imagine my gate inside my closet, no one even goes in there anyways. After that I imagine hiding spaces inside my floor and walls, because I do not want my parents finding my weird first aid or any bandagings. Deciding to leave it at that, because they will so notice any major changes, I check the closet. “Yup, shit worked. Now to see if there’s still one in the study”. Thankfully, everyone else is in bed so I don’t even have to sneak down. All it takes is a quick glance to confirm that it’s still there, “so I’m duplicating it then. Or at least I duplicated the human side one”. With a shrug I decide to actually go to bed. 

 

Chilling with Sam and Tuck down on the beach, “so I have a dog now and if anyone tells me to “go to Hell”, I can tell them it’s not a half bad place. Fuck Walker though”. Tuck is laughing while Sam looks concerned, “Danny what? While the dog is pretty darn normal the rest is very not. What even happened?”.

Smirking at her, “the dog is actually the weirder part, well that or the breaking out of Hell jail part. The dog’s a Hellhound Sam”. Tuck laughs even harder now while Sam looks pretty impressed, “your first trip to Hell and you’re already fighting the man, I approve”. Shaking her head at me, “how’d you even get there though?”. 

I groan, “Cujo, the dog, dragged me there. Apparently, I needed to make a visit or something. Walker then threw me in his shit jail for making my Hellhound come and get me. Walker also apparently hates Halfas aka me, so fuck him”. Then, deciding they ought to actually met Cujo; I whistle the weird ass demon whistle I figured out. Both of them jump and I can see their skin crawl a bit, “dude, the fuck? That sound is horrifying”. I shrug as Cujo fucking flings himself out of a gate in the ground, which closes immediately. The tiny black puppy yaps at me and sits into my lap.

“Aw Danny, he’s adorable and very not what I was expecting”, Sam wiggles her fingers in his face, which he promptly licks. While Tuck snickers, “how did that little guy drag you anywhere, Mr. Big anger demon”. 

I smirk at Tuck as he makes the mistake of poking Cujo a bunch, Cujo growls at him for that. “I’d watch it Tuck, he’s a anger boy too”, I snicker at him as he rolls his eyes at me, still poking Cujo. You’d think with me being able to fucking transform Tuck would clue in that my personal Hellhound might be able to do that too. That or at least realise that looks are misleading, I don’t look like a fucking strong ass demon when I’m human. Well, ok Cujo is way more misleading, I’m not a dozen times bigger as a demon.

I can tell Cujo’s getting genuinely pissy now, so I grab Tuck’s hand, “you really should learn your place with this shit man”. Both of them glare at me for that one, which yes that was a dick comment but it’s true. Rolling my eyes at them I make a little energy ball, dangle it in front of Cujo and fucking throw it, hard. Cujo promptly bolts off and transforms mid-run, making Sam jolt and Tuck go wide-eyed. 

Sam, looking back to me, “ok, we should have seen that coming”. I nod at her while sticking my tongue out at Tuck, just as Cujo bounds back. 

Cujo sticks around for a bit before hoping back through a portal, “so what, he can just make them as he pleases?”. I shrug at Tuck, “don’t know man, but he is definitely a puppy. Basically uncontrollable for the most part, so don’t be stupid Tuck”. 

 

After the beach gets a little to nippy for my friends we head to my place, heading up to my room, I open up the closet and point at the floor. “Dude, how? Makes sense though”.

“I willed it there, still one in the study though. This one’s connected right to what is apparently called my lair in Hell. Which is probably where Cujo spends his time”, Tuck looks straight up impressed and starts pretend smacking me before I nod at him, letting him actually smack my back a bunch. He really has learned, he’s just a smart idiot who forgets or just doesn’t care. It still kind of pisses me off that my friends and family can’t god damn touch me without my say so but at the same time, no one should fucking touch me without my damn say so. 

Sam looks at me quizzically, “how do you even get through a bunch of lines though?”. Rubbing my neck because it’s honestly still fucking weird, “sort of will it to let me through and I turn into a bunch of smoke. Very weird, doubt it’s even safe for regular humans”. Tuck smirks at me and I know full well what this moron is going to ask, “we so have to try it then!”. Sam actually nods so I just sigh, might as well fucking see what happens. No ones ever claimed we make good fucking life decisions. I have a conduit mark on my back and a demon mark on my arm for fucks sake.

It takes me nearly no effort to slip through, clearly hearing them gasp at my smoky ass. I just stand waiting in the pond for a bit to see if they come through, “well, can’t say I’m all that surprised”. With a shrug I go back through, “let me guess, either you didn’t even try or shit ain’t working for you”. 

Tuck groans loudly, “nada dude, I so wanted to be smoke”. Sam snickers at him but looks at me curiously, “well it is yours, maybe you have to actually pull people through?”. Huh, she might have a point there. Smirking at the two sitting on the ground just outside of the gates outermost circle, “well grab my hand then, we’re doing this like a cheesy witchcraft movie”. Both them smile goofily, as they take my hands. Muttering as I try going through and pulling them with me, “this probably looks extra stupid”. 

 

The pond scares the crap out of Tuck as he splashes around a bit and then yanks out all his electronics, which I burst out laughing at. “Dude! Water?! Really?!”, staring down at his gadgets, “my poor babies!”. Sam actually starts glaring at me, “ok that was mean, Danny. Funny but mean”. I wave both of them off as I get out of the pond, almost instantly dry. Sam gapes at me before looking around wide-eyed, “holy shit Danny, did you make all of this? And this water doesn’t work like real water does it?”. 

Tuck looks completely relieved as he turns on every device while I smirk at him, “yeah I did and nope, just like how normal grass can’t grow on fucking ice”. Tapping the ground and pushing over some of the grass, watching as both them raise an eyebrow at the obvious ice.

Both of them hop out and we spend sometime wandering around, resulting in both of them being throughly impressed and my ego becoming  highly inflated. Sam rolls her eyes at my large grin, “I think we should go back before your ego just straight explodes”. Considering I spend the rest of the day pretty well grinning my ass off, Sam might have had a point. 

 

It doesn’t take long for me to find mom messing around with her new plant, right on the table. What’s off putting isn’t the dirt all over the table though, but rather the, smoking and disintegrating rather violently, sample of demonic energy on the table. I look from mom, who’s staring at the sample, to the sample itself a couple of times; whelp that plant is definitely getting fucking avoided holy shit. I’m just going to not eat breakfast this morning, not risking getting anywhere near that. 

Moms so focused on the plant that she doesn’t even notice me leaving, Jazz on the other hand, does. Coming up behind me, she pokes at my shoulder. Turning and tilting my head back to her glaring while slightly showing my teeth.

“The fuck is it now? And stop fucking poking me”, she rolls her eyes and falls instep next to me. Hands behind her back, “can’t I walk with my little brother?”. I don’t dignify her with any response other than a grunt, I mean it’s fine and all just don’t fucking touch me. She smiles a little, “I've decided you’re ok, more less. Weird and different but ok”. Holy shit fucking thank you now fuck off with the mind shit. I go to open my mouth but she shakes her head and just talks over me. Which like no, let me fucking talk if I want to; not your damn place to shush me. If she notices my displeasure while talking, she doesn’t acknowledge it, “but you really should at least rein in your anger and this new obsession with showing your teeth to everything that even slightly annoys you”. Does she still have to pay so much fucking attention? Kind of making it hard to hide shit here. She shrugs loosely, “even with you being weird, you’re still my brother and I’ll be here for you, for anything”. Er, um thanks? Asking for help is kind of fucking weak though so, um no? But at the same time people fucking help me, and I should god damn let them so like also fuck off ego. 

Jazz can clearly tell I’m in my own head a bit, as she promptly rips me out of it by hugging me tightly. “So if you ever need anything or want to talk I’m he-”. Her touching is getting really really fucking annoying so I cut her off, “what I need is for you to stop fucking touching me without asking first! Fucking hell!”. She blinks a bit before dropping off of me, at least she has the decency to look kind of embarrassed and apologetic. She fiddles with her fingers a bit as I angrily stare forward, because once again, enough with the damn touching. Eventually she sighs and looks up to the sky while talking, “you sure have changed a lot over the past months. But I guess that’s life, isn’t it? I hope you watch your mouth better around mom and dad though”. Rolling my eyes at her but smirking a little, honestly I’m watching all my shit around them because they fucking hunt me and shit, “no shit Jazz, I’m not a fucking moron. Weird sure, but not an utter fool”. 

 

I watch as Tuck stretches out and yawns after the movie, “damn that shit was good but way too long”. Both me and Sam can’t help but nod in agreement. Groaning I tilt my head backwards but snicker as I shove my hand down Tuck’s shirt, “dude fuck! Christ you can be so damn cold!”. Both me and Sam are snickering now as Tuck shoves my frosty hand out of the back of his shirt. Glaring at my hand before joining me and Sam, in looking around for whatever demon is setting my shit off. I groan even louder as we all see my parents just running after Ember, who’s missing an arm? What the fuck? 

“Uh is it just me or does she look more like she’s in trouble and fleeing for her life rather than causing trouble?”, Sam mutters at me rather confused. I’m honestly confused too because frankly, my parents aren’t the greatest at the whole hunter thing. Good inventors and researchers, bad hunters. Which while good for me makes this scene really worrying. 

Dad waves at me erratically and swings about some new gun while mom talks, as they both keep running after Ember. And now that I think about it, she should be completely out running them, again what the fuck?

“Sweetie! Seems those Blood Blossoms really work wonders! Don’t worry about this one! We’ve got her!”, Sam aggressively grabs my arm sleeve and yanks me down to her height a little. “Stop fucking growling and listen, fucking Blood Blossoms Danny? Really?”, she lets go of me likely only because I just kept growling. While that shit makes me look fucked, at least it makes folks fucking listen and back the fuck off. Groaning she pinches her nose, “Danny, the flowers. Do they look like skinny red roses with purple and black stems and leaves?”. Ok what, how the fuck does she know that? Ah fuck something tells me that’s really not a good thing, nodding at her she continues. “Danny, those are in both mythology books and your dad’s journals as being horrendously dangerous to flat out deadly, for demons to even be near”, aw fuck. Well good thing I said fuck it to having breakfast. “Well that’s just fucking great, but I really don’t think we should just let my parents, I guess, fucking kill Ember”, both Tuck and Sam nod as I lift both them up by the waist and vault ontop a building. Running quietly after my parents and Ember. “I never thought I’d be fucking saving a demon, particularly one that was likely being trouble”, I can’t help but shake my and feel a bit annoyed with my parents. I know they claim to want to destroy all demons but it’s not like I ever fucking thought they might actual destroy one. Especially since we seem so fucking hardy, but apparently not when faced with some god damn fucking flowers. 

First salt and now flowers, what is it only pathetic ass shit that’s super harmful to us? It’s a fucking plant for crying out loud. Sam and Tuck just grip onto my forearms and wrists as we manage to catch up. “Jeez Ember does actually look kind of like shit, I think you or we really should do something, dude. Pretty sure her blue skin isn’t supposed to turn red and she’d be horrified by the state of her hair alone, enough to send herself to hell. No staff needed”. I can’t help but agree with Tuck, plopping the two down on the roof and thinking quickly I shoot a small energy beam a bit in front of Ember. It successfully gets her attention and for a second she looks straight pissed at me but relieved when she notices me pointing down an alleyway. 

Watching her follow my orders is extremely satisfying but it’s more important for me to just get her out of here, than bask in controlling people. At least when it’s a demon I’m ordering it feels less assholeish to enjoy. 

Transforming and using my claws to scale down the wall into the alleyway, summoning my staff, because that is way easier than picking her up and hauling her off. Seeing her coming I wave my staff around to make my intentions clear and fuck me, she full on nods eagerly. Oh fuck these things must really be fucking bad, shooting out the beam I quickly absorb her and make my way up the wall. I can tell my parents saw because I literally feel what must be the unholy offspring of fire, lighting and pure fucking pain, zip by the right side of my head. 

More frantically scampering onto the roof now, I dash over and grab my friends, “nope, nope, nope, fuck that. Fuck that completely”. I am extremely glad my staff can revert to a bracelet on its own, I’m certain I would have dropped that shit. 

 

Landing us down in the park, while I transform back in a tree, crouching down on my toes and arms resting on my bent knees. Tuck glares up at me while I’m still a little wide-eyed, that shit didn’t even hit me or graze me and it felt like a damn inferno had just been lit on the side of my head and shoulder. While simultaneously ramming my entire body straight into a fucking underground live wire. Doesn’t help that I can sill fucking feel it, holy shit. 

“Dude, did you actually get her?”, Tuck get fucked I am not having a good time here. Sam seems more concerned, “are you ok?”. Glaring down at both of them, while weakly shaking my bracelet, “I feel like I’m simultaneously burning and being electrocuted so how about FUCK NO”. Both of them wince at me but Sam the one to motion for me to hop down. Glaring at her because fuck no, I’m stay right here in this hidden fucking tree and moving as little as possible. Sam sighs and hoists herself upon my right, yanking Tuck up after her. I turn my head a little to face her, while she gasps and Tuck cringes, “fuck dude, just how much did you get hit by?”. Glaring at him, “I fucking wasn’t, flew past my fucking head. Didn’t even fucking graze me and yet fuck that. Fuck all of it”. Sam nods stiffly, “like I said, super dangerous. And I don’t think we can even do anything about the injuries”. Injuries? Oh fucking great, just fucking dandy. It left fucking marks without even touching me. Fuck that stupid fucking flower. I’d fucking check it out if I felt like fucking moving, but I god damn don’t so I just stare at branches angrily. Sam moves herself closer to me and I follow her with my eyes, “it cool if I check you out?”.

God damnit, fuck, yeah fuck. God idea I guess. Fuck this. “Fuck whatever sure. But I ain’t fucking moving”. Tuck looks a hell of a lot more worried now and I catch him muttering, “considering he checked himself out in a mirror and smashed it when the salt thing happened the first time. This is obviously a shit ton worse and that was fucked up. Even if the craved in angry red spider webbing of lines on his face don’t look half as bad as all those holes”. Oh that’s just fucking great, it’s on my fucking face. Fucking dandy that’s ju-HOLY FUCKING SHIT NO. I can tell I nearly break Sam wrist as I aggressively yank her hand off my face snarling all the while. Fucking shit, fuck. God damn no, fucking no. Do not fucking touch, holy fuck. Ow fucking ow. “No”. 

Sam winces as she pulls her hand out of my grasp, “alright, point taken. Hurts more when touched”. Tuck shuffles awkwardly drawing me to look towards him, still not moving the rest of me, “Uh, well at least you’re not bleeding”. Not bleeding? Not fucking bleeding!? I think I’d prefer that you fuck. 

Tuck puts his hands up, “whoa whoa, uh chill. Just trying to point out an upside. Don’t assault me in a freaking tree”. 

I glare a bit at him before closing my eyes and just fucking breathe. Because yeah that would be a bad fucking idea. Sam sighs, “well we can’t just sit in a tree all night. All our parents are likely wondering where we are, it’s nearly midnight”. I. Do not. Fucking. Care. Time can get fucked. My parents weapons can get fucked. That flower can get fucked. I mutter while knowing full well I’ve got angry eyes going on, “Everything can get fucked”. 

“Okay then...tree sleeping it is”, Tuck nods at me and promptly makes himself comfortable while Sam shakes her head and sighs, “well I’m glad you got Ember away, if just being near it for a couple seconds is this shit for you, especially with being only half demon”. Going to have to fucking agree with that. I don’t give a shit what some demon did, that flower is a god damn dick move to pull. My parents kill-all-demons mind set is officially royally bugging me. Didn’t care for it before but now I hate it, and I would have liked to think that my little two cent opinion talk with them would have at least opened them up to not using fucking horrendous suffering as a weapon. 

 

I’m chill enough to stretch out and slide out of the tree come day light, managing to not wake either of my friends. Sitting in the grass I flip out my phone to check my reflection, ok yeah that looks pretty shit and no super speed healing either. Fuck me. Poking at it and hissing, fuck that still hurts; god damn. Nowhere near as bad though. Summoning out my staff, letting my hair fall to cover my face a bit before letting her out. 

“So Ember, how fucked are you? And what’s gonna help?”, Ember looks like shit and has deep angry red lines all over her, but at least she has some blue to her now. Her eyes are completely black with none of her green glowing eyes showing. That’s not to mention her hair looks like she got a buzz cut. 

“Very fucked, dipstick. Where did they even get that. And nothing fucking helps with those things, just send me home; we all heal faster in our lairs, Raguel”, she weakly mouths “duh” at me but it’s pretty well impossible to be angry at her when she looks half fucking dead. 

“The GIW dick heads provided it, how they got it I don’t know. And yes I fully intend to get rid of or destroy that shit. I’m more than a little pissed at them and that plant. And obviously you’d rather I just bring you there via staff”, Ember nods slightly, “good. Fuck that shit and fuck the GIW. Even morons get lucky”. Sighing at her, “well I wish these ones wouldn’t. In the meantime, the lot of you should just stay the hell away or at least away from my parents. I guess I’ll send a signal to some shit when I’m sure it’s all gone”. 

Ember looks a little shocked, “aw you actually care about us. You’re a weird bastard, Raguel. But alright, I’ll spread word”. Nodding at her I wiggle the staff and she nods herself, so I absorb her back inside. 

Glancing up to my still sleeping friends, “probably should get all of us home. We are all in so much shit”. Shaking both their legs and having to catch Tuck as he falls out, “Tuck, you are so not made for tree sleeping”. Tuck pushes my face as he gets out of my grip, which I bite his hand for. “Dude I! Fuck man!...oh shit right, uh sorry dude”, Tuck rubs his hand while glancing awkwardly at my face. Sam glides down the tree with the athleticism of a graceful cat, “well first order of business, your face is still nasty looking so how are you going to explain that?”. I really don’t have a damn clue, other than saying I got into a scuffle with some demon. Shrugging, “blame it on a beast demon and feel asleep in a tree”.

Tuck snickers, “half truth nice and yeah that’s pretty believable. For you, not us”. Sam rolls her eyes at Tuck, “I’ll just tell mine I was at your house, it’s not like they’ll check. You can just say you were at mine. The usual”. Tuck sighs, “you know, they’re going to get suspicious of that shit eventually”. I nod and rub my neck, honestly I know the only reason mine aren’t is cause they’re more focused on their work, “well for now it works and none of us really have anything better”. Both them nod as Sam points at my bracelet, “obviously you’re releasing her at home, but you good to go home alone? That shit is literally in your house”. I nod at her, the faster she gets to her lair the better and frankly I wouldn’t mind some sped up healing myself, “yeah she’ll heal better in her lair, cause apparently that’s an aspect of lairs. But it’ll be more suspicious if all of us go to my place. I’ll text you guys if shit goes wrong”. Sam crosses her arms while Tuck looks at me a bit concerned, “dude, you sure you will? You’ve literally punched me for even implying you need help sometimes”. I know he has a fucking point but I have fucking self control, and I’m not so stuck up on my self reliance to let myself be killed or some shit. Though I know by my warming cheeks they can tell I’m a bit embarrassed, “yeah well I’ll over ride shit, you know I can...just not so well in the moment”. Sam sighs, “that’s part of what we’re worried about but you are right”. As the two turn to go their separate ways Tuck glares at me, “you better fucking text, dude. Serisouly”. I rub my neck sheepishly and just nod at him as they walk off. 

 

I can’t help but stand nerviosily infront of my house for a bit before heading in. Hoping to high hell they either used all of that fucking flower up already or have it sealed away. Because there is zero fucking chance of me being able to explain being fucking assaulted by an anti-demon flower to them, well at least not without flat out telling them I’m half fucking demon. 

Stepping through the threshold, mom promptly bolts out of the kitchen with her hands on her hips. Aw fuck, she’s pissed. Saw that coming but still. “Daniel James Fenton! Where have you been?!”, ah full name, well fuck. “Uh, hard fight and napped in a tree”, half truths always do work better and the I-was-hunting-demons will appeal to my parents hunter side. A side which I am rather pissed off at. Mom softens a bit but she points me to the kitchen, obviously wanting a more in-depth talk; not what I was hoping for at all. And being ordered around does not help with my, a bit pissed at them, mood. 

Sitting down at the table I quickly make sure my hairs still covering that side of my face, not enough mom will call me out on it but enough to hide my injury. Mom puts a bowl of cereal in front of me as she sits down, “while I approve of you following family tradition, you’re just a kid Danny. You should not be doing that in the middle of the night and you should have called, we would have helped and picked you up”. I honestly hadn’t even considered calling them, to give them an excuse for me being out not to come get me. Fuck that, that would have been awful if they’d seen how I was. I didn’t even want to fucking move and I know my face looked like acid burned through my veins. Which is pretty well what it fucking felt like. 

“Yeah I know, sh-stuff happens. It really was just supposed to be a movie night, but well, the hand you know”, I’m almost thankful they know about that, since I can use it as an excuse sometimes. Plus that’s not even a lie. Mom sighs, “I get it Danny, I do. But at that late you should have just let us handle it, it’s not like we weren’t already out. You should have been home before we were”. Oh and why would I do that? If I was actually chasing some other demon, no fucking way I’d call you over to come fucking torture them with pain flowers. I’m not a fucking sadist, even if I can be a bit of an asshole sometimes now. Honestly fucking shame on you, but since I don’t think there’s a way out of this shit conversation I’m just going make opinion clear. Maybe that will get them to fuck off from using pure fucking pain and suffering as a fucking weapon, “um no, sorry but I’ve saw what your new toy does to them and it’s down right cruel. I’m looking to catch them and send them home, not freaking torture them”. Mom blinks at me a bit as I glare before finishing my statement, “or destroy them for that matter”. Mom opens and closes her mouth a bit and then has the audacity to look fucking offended and disappointed. Serisouly? Get fucked. You are in the fucking wrong here and I’m destroying that stupid fucking plant and that stupid fucking gun. Fuck your shit. “Yeah no, you don’t get to look all damn disappointed. That’s my place to be giving to you, not the other way around. You talk about demons being pure evil, which they’re not, but last I checked torture and causing unnessasry suffering was evil”. 

“Danny, demons can’t suffer, they can’t even feel pain-”, I don’t even hear the rest of her stament as I close and rub my eyes, feeling my energy filling them. Holy fucking shit, fuck this and fuck that statement. Don’t feel pain, don’t fucking feel pain! Tell that to my fucking face! A face that spent a night in fucking pain and is still fucking hurting! Tell that to fucking Ember! Fuck You! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck you! Holy fucking shit! Gahhh! Yeah nope, just fucking nope. Fuck this conversation! Fuck all o-, “um sweetie are you even listening?” Not a god damn fucking chance you fuck! Forcing down my energy from my eyes, and gritting my teeth, “NO”, comes out as more of a hiss than words. Fuck I can’t do this shit, if I move I’m going to fucking hit her. If I start talking I’m going to wind up screaming at her and growling. 

I can hear moms feet coming over to me slowly, “MOM!”, Jazz’s shout makes me growl a little and I can tell my mom jumped. The fuck are you faking shouting for Jazz? I have enough fucking bullsht already to have to deal with you fucking running around and fucking scream for Hell knows why. 

“Jazz! Is something wrong?”, would both of you just fuck off!

“Er, uh no just, well I guess there is. Some weird ass looking gaint bug is running around the square”, wait what? No there’s fucking not? That’s well within my fucking range. The fuck Jazz? But whatever got mom fucking running off, “we’ll talk later sweetie!”, how about fuck no. Let’s fucking not, before I fucking maim you. Jazz speaks softly, “Danny?”, oh what the fuck do you want Jazz, just fuck o- oh, OH, that shit she said was to make mom fuck off. Well fucking good fuck off too then. Jazz, sounding a little more forceful this time, “Danny? Seriously, what was going on here? You are clearly not ok”. YOU DON’T FUCKING SAY JAZZ! “JUST FUCK OFF!”, I can hear her jump off the chair. Hearing her shuffling her feet I elect to make soemthing very fucking clear before she does something fucking stupid, “do. not. fucking. touch. me”. Hearing her sigh before speaking softly, you really aren’t going to fuck off are you?, “I hear you loud and clear Danny. Anything I could get you to help calm you down?”. Fuck, god damnit, she really is good to me. Even if she is so fucking nosey. Slamming my face into the table very loudly and raking may hands harshly through my hair. “Ow. Just fuck. Crunch. Crunchy food”. 

Heh, it calms me just to hear that she’s taking my orders, “of course that hurt Danny, you probably dented the table. Bacon and eggs fine?”. I hear the sizzling start just after grunting to the affirmative at her. See this, this is one of those times I could use all that break able and hit-able shit from that castle of mine. I’m not about to fucking ask for something to break, my sister’s being weird about me enough as it is. Lifting my head up a bit to look around, not trusting myself to move much. Eventually spotting the stupid fucking new gun, which just immediately pushes me over the fucking edge. Getting up I stomp over and yank the gun off the counter, I’d be fucking impressed at Jazz not moving and just watching me if I could be fucking bother to fucking care. Storming out of the room where my bullshit will not be seen, hearing Jazz shakily muttering as I drag this thing to my damn room, “oh my god Danny”. 

Slamming the gun to the ground I promptly blast the hell out of it, I don’t care that they’ll be pissed. Hell, I fucking hope they’ll be pissed! You fucking should be fucking pissed at your damn selves! God damn torturing! Think it’s not even! Not even fucking hurting them! Are you all really so god damn fucking dense! So stupid! To think that! That we don’t feel fucking pain! Stomping on the gun a few times before walking over to my portal and just fucking leaving. 

I just fling Ember as far away from my lair as I send her out of the staff. I randomly flip off every single damn particle of air off before storming into my castle. 

 

Returning home after about twenty minutes of raw unadulterated fury, I feel a shit ton better. Though I also think I slightly terrified my neighbor. Grabbing the mangled gun and heading down the steps. “I’m not even going to ask why you obliterated our parents gun, rather that over you starting to hit people”, I toss the gun aggressively at the counter as Jazz plates the slightly burnt bacon. I crunch down on it loudly and aggressively, it’s not the same as Tucks random offerings of bacon but it’ll do. Jazz sits down beside me though I don’t acknowledge her, “mom’s going to be home so and you clearly need to figure out how to have whatever conversation you were having, without becoming so angry you need to make soemthing break”. Yeah I fucking know that Jazz. But this anger shit ain’t fucking easy, even if I’m way better at it now. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I have an anger problem so sue me”. 

“Danny, you seemed like you were going to hurt mom if she touched you. And judging by the way you snapped at me, you definitely were going to hit her. That’s more than just a problem. So figure out what about the conversation made you mad and either avoid it for now or learn some calming methods”, I am a fucking Wrath, anger is my very essence. Well, half of it anyways and I already know the damn calming methods and they don’t do a hell of a lot when I’m royally pissed. Groaning at her, “so the entire conversation then? Cool, like I didn’t already know that”. Jazz sighs and I can tell she has more to say but mom coming home makes her shut up. 

Crunching a bit more angrily through the rest of my bacon as mom stares at the managed gun, I can tell she’s slowly become rather pissed herself. Fucking good, and it’s funny how easy it is to recognise anger in other people now. Deciding that this conversation is just not worth having, I abandon my empty plate and go to my room. Sitting in my bed I can clearly hear mom and Jazz. 

“Mom, what did you say to piss him off so bad?”

“Only the truth! And look at this! He wrecked it!”

Still not the fucking truth. And yeah no fucking shit, that was the fucking point. 

“He didn’t do it for no reason, mom. So what were you guys talking about?”

Mom sighs before explaining, “he didn’t come home till six in the morning, Jazz. Said he got caught up in a harder fight, I’m sure he came home already mad. When I told him he should have called me to help out or bring him home he just snapped at me”

“Snapped how?”

“Saying I was torturing the monsters, but those things can’t even feel pain. After that he seem to just tune me out”

We. Are. Not. Fucking. Monsters. Would you fuck off with that. 

“Something tells me he disagrees with you”

Jazz starts up again after a beat, “Now I’m going to be honest here, I’m going to have to agree with Danny. Even plants can feel pain, them not being able to feel pain crosses the line from weird to practically impossible. Danny’s a kind person, we both know that, of course he’d be bothered by anything being heavily hurt just for the sake of being hurt”

Well at least one fully human member of the Fenton family is completely shit for brains about the damn pain thing. 

“Plus look at the inventions he’s made, none of them cause harm, at all. They all trap or deter. He doesn’t want you helping him because he feels he’ll be responsible for you harming them or causing them pain. He’ll feel guilty about it”

“But why? They’re monsters, evil, a scourge on the earth. There’s no reason to feel guilty or bad about one of those things getting hurt”

Crushing my little stress ball up in ways I’m sure it wasn’t meant to handle. Because fuck, again not fucking monsters. Not evil, not things, not abominations, not scourges, not fucking monsters. 

“Danny clearly doesn’t agree and I think you’re either going to have to accept that and back off or genuinely hear him out without arguing with him at all”

“But the scien-”

“But nothing, mom. I have a feeling he’ll tell you your science is wrong and get angry again”

Damn fuck straight I will, and you know why? Cause it is fucking wrong. 

The two are silent for a while before mom sighs, “I don’t like making him mad and it never used to be so easy to do. Maybe you’re right Jazz. I still want to talk to him now though”

Jazz’s sigh seems a bit defeated, “fine but just don’t argue with him. Let him have his own opinions and maybe hear him out. And yeah I know he’s changed, but that happens sometimes; people grow up. Even Danny knows his anger is an issue, he’s working on it”. 

Er, um, thanks Jazz? I mean I am, sorta. More like just getting used to it and trying to not let it utter take me over. Clearly I’m doing a real fucking bang up job of that, fuck me. 

Turning my head to my door as mom knocks on it, her knocks a little softer than normal which does make me feel less pissy. Walking to the door I spot my injured and promptly hide them under my hair, before opening the door. “Let me guess you want to try round two but calmer”, Mom only nods as she walks down the stairs, occasionally looking back to see if I’m following. Well at least she’s not ordering me around or anything. I guess it’s a pretty good start. 

I notice that Jazz doesn’t get up to leave as we sit down, raising my visible right eyebrow at her, “Danny, I’m playing mediator since you two apparently can’t talk about this like calm adults”. Rolling my eyes at her while we all just sit there awkwardly for a bit. Not a chance in all of Hell I’m starting this conversation back up myself. 

Mom clearly gets that message a she sighs, “ok, I’m sorry about making you angry; again. None of us-”, mom cuts herself off and shakes her head before continuing, “-no, I’m not used you being easy to anger. I know I can be a bit intense, not as much as your father but still, which I’m guessing isn’t meshing well with your new anger”. Well props to you, I guess, for being civil and owning this. Even if you aren’t owning what I actually want it you to. 

“Well, I’m not sorry. At all. My anger is just, you using that Blood Blossom crap is not”, sighing I shake my head at her to make it clear I’m not done and thankfully she listens. “But yes I’m aware my anger is an issue, that it’s hard to deal with and get used to. But I’m getting a handle on it, so you’ll just have to bare with me I guess”. 

Mom nods, “alright Danny, I don’t know how to get used to it yet but family works through stuff”. She shuffles a bit before continuing, unlike her I don’t need to be told to wait. “And you dislike it because you believe it hurts demons?”

Crossing my arms, “I don’t dislike it, I despise it. I want it destroyed. And I don’t believe it hurts them, I know it does. Frankly, it’s petty darn obvious”. Shaking my head rather disappointedly, “even Sam and Tuck thought so, the second they saw you chasing down Ember”. Oh well fuck, didn’t really mean to name drop her but it’s too fucking late now. 

Mom blinks a couple times, “Ember? You, you know their names? And how, how are you so sure it hurts them”. Wow I guess Jazz actually got through to her on letting me just explain shit without her arguing her case. Plus it’s not like I don’t already damn well know my mom’s opinion. 

Rubbing my neck awkwardly, I hear Jazz suck in a breath but respond anyways, “everyone I’ve caught yes, I make it a point to remember because I’m not an-because I’m not going to be rude. And because it’s obvious, and because there’s no reasons to think they don’t”. And not to mention, because I can fucking feel pain just the same as before. If demons couldn’t feel fucking pain then my pain sensors should be at least cut in half or some shit. 

Looking from mom to Jazz I realise they’re both staring at me, what is my hair fucked up now or some- oh fuck my face. I must have moved my damn hair, fuck me. “Uh, care to explain the staring?”, don’t say my face. Don’t say my face. Anything else. 

“Sweetie, what happened to your face”, fuck. Just my luck. Fuck. Jazz nods looking highly concerned as I pretty much have to spill the beans. Responding as I man up and sweep my hair completely out of my face, now this time mom gasps while Jazz cringes. You think that’s bad, you should have seen this bullshit earlier, “like I said, ran into trouble last night, I’ll be fine”. Jazz looks kind of awkward now as mom shakes her head in disbelief, “Danny that looks awful. But fine, since you seem so determined to hide stuff and do things on your own. You’ll have to deal with it”. Um excuse me? Im not sure whether im more happy about you fucking off or pissed at you for basically just telling me to fuck off. 

Jazz clearly thinks this is the time to intervene, “no mom, we talked about this”. Mom rubs at her eyes while I just stare at her, because what? “It’s just you’ve been hiding things and hiding an injury of all things, why? I can’t see that as anything other than you wanting us away”. Oh come on, how am I supposed to explain this! “Er, well I’m a teen, we kind of do that. I’m pretty well ignoring it myself so”. 

All three of us jump as dad storms in, looking around at us, “Uh, what am I missing here?”. Surprisingly, dad being around actually lightens the mood. He’s even proud of my, now, little injure and explains it as a guy thing to mom. But eventually we wind up on the topic of the damn stupid plant again. 

“You really hate it that much, son?”, dad seems more open to my despising of the plant. I nod and grunt at him, “yes. Again, I want it destroyed. Blown to oblivion. Completely obliterated”. Both mom and dad frown, but thy aren’t exactly saying no. Plus I’m going to fucking destroy it anyway, not going to tell them that unless they actually refuse. Dad sighs as he gets up, “well I’d rather a happy family over a plant so alright”. Wait, what? Really? Shit, okay. Didn’t see that coming. Blinking a bit before smiling a little, “thank you and I guess sorry for being the angry problem child”. This earns me some glares and eventual hugs. Finally, I get to go to bed, with a bandaged face though. 

 

I wait until the next night to full on inspect the house for more pain plant. Thankfully and impressively, I find no more plant. I do, however, find the plant extract that was obviously in that stupid gun. Muttering under my breath, “ow fuck, god damnit. Stupid fucking plant. Fuck you so much”. I sit there glaring at the vail in the open cupboard, well I guess I didn’t tell them to get rid of this but still. Should have been fucking obvious, maybe they forgot about it? Oh whatever, using one of those stupid novelty claw grabbers I stick the vial in one of my parents nearly indestructible beakers before energy blasting it all to high Hell. Snicker as I can easily pick up the beaker and shove my hand in it, no problem to be found. Nodding to myself at a problem solved, I slink back to my room. Slipping through my portal I decide to be extra about my all-clear signal. Putting my hands in the grass I will forth a shit ton of fire works in the colours of the damn flower and grin as they go off all over the damn place. “Well, that should be obvious enough”. 

 

Four days later I know it was obvious as everything’s back to normal, well outside of my parents borderline tiptoeing around me. Which on one hand makes me feel powerful and on the other makes me feel like shit. My family shouldn’t have to be carful around me or, even possibly, fearful of me. So I’ve decided to make a genuine effort to be close with them and not perpetually angry. However, this new hunter is making that very fucking difficult. 

Jumping down the side of a building as another energy gun blast slams through a window, “I’m not sure what your fucking problem is, but I’m sure it’s hard to pronounce!”. I’m honestly just trying to find a damn place to transform, so I can get home on before curfew for a change, but this red suited fucker just will not lay off. She whips around the corner on her freaking hover board, which is just plain unfair, “my problem is you! Hellboy!”. Oh for fucks sake, screw this I’m fucking correcting this bulshit before it gets any worse. Clinging to the side of a build I look to her and shout, “IT’S RAGUEL! MY NAME’S RAGUEL!”. Muttering more to myself and I fling over the top of the building and book it, “Hellboy was funny and all, but now it’s just annoying”. Spotting a hole in the roof I dive straight for it, narrowly avoiding another energy blast. You’d think by the fact that I never fucking attack her back or start shit that she’d clue in I’m not a problem demon. Ducking into the buildings bathroom, I finally get a chance to change back. Shaking my head as I walk out and take a breather on the sidewalk, it’s a good thing she waited till now to show up. In the earlier days I wouldn’t have been able stop myself from assaulting her right back. Now I just take it out on the buildings, which I’m sure the mayor and citizens are not happy about. After I’ve suitably rested up I head home, managing to make it just before curfew. 

Mom raises her eyes at me but doesn’t ask, apparently she’s decided I’m the one who has to break the ice all the time.  I really don’t know how to fix this and it seems that every time I try to have one of those talks with them it just devolves into me and my anger. Being a Wrath is a pain in the ass. 

Sighing as I join them for supper, “could we maybe not with the whole acting like I'm a bomb thing?”. Jazz watches me as mom somewhat awkwardly responds, “we’re just trying to give you space, which I guess it’s work either. Is it?”. Shaking my head at her, because it’s unpleasant to come to a silent house and no one talking to me at all. Well, except Jazz but she’s always been the well adjusted Fenton. The rest of us are all wildly extreme little shits, though I didn’t used to be and that’s half the fucking problem. “Its kind of dehumaning or whatever, -”, Jazz laughs and shakes her head at what I’m assuming was my likely butchering of a big word, “-so no, not helping. I’d rather you just ignore the whole anger problem than this”. Dad looks comepletely awkward now so he gets himself some food and offers everyone a bit. I take it with a smile while Jazz shakes her head, “ignore things never works either. I think some ground rules but otherwise go on like our rather weird normal, would be better”. Pointing her finger at me, “and yes Danny, I’m talking about that no touching you without permission thing”. Hey now don’t be calling me out like that, geez. Though my more relaxed mood just results in me blushing a bit instead of feeling pissy. I just serisouly hope my parents don’t realise that’s a very demon thing. 

Dad blinks at me a bit before chuckling, “protective of your personal space are we? Don’t want your look ruffled up?”, laughing heartily now which I’m not sure if it’s a compliment or not, “well I can’t say I’d blame you for that, you’re filling out darn well!”. Alright compliment it is and ego has been thoroughly stroked, really can’t help but smirk warmly at that. Which seems to loosen everyone’s moods, since moms finally speaking up, “yeah I guess know what to avoid would be good, so this is where your really honest sweetie”. Jack nods and prompt smacks me on the back, which like come one we just talked about this. But at least my slight scowl jogs his memory as he looks off guiltily. “Well beside the no-touchy thing, I don’t like being insulted but no one really does so. I just react more harshly”, that gets dad laughing again a bit. “Very true son, my would we insult you anyways!”. 

“Though sweetie how are we supposed tell when your actually angry rather than just bothered?”, oh well orignalynit was just a toss up but I guess I do have tells of sorts now. Specially with my stupid angry eyes issue. Taping my chin to think for a second, “Well, if I’m genuinely pissed I’ll cover my eyes. That or storm off to my room”. Rolling my eyes at Jazz, speaking playfully “and don’t ring me out from running from my problem, Jazz”. Jazz giggles a bit but shakes her head, “no that’s more like taking a breather than running away. Perfectly healthy”. Rolling my eyes even harder at her, “and I’m perfectly healthy as a whole, just weird. Well, weirder”. I can tell neither Jazz nor mom really believes that and honestly, I’m pretty sure there’s no way to tell if I am healthy. I’m literally one of two in what’s basically a brand new species. The fuck even is normal or healthy for halfas? 

 

Thing settle in more or less but this hunter whom I’ve dubbed The Red Huntress, or Red for short, is becoming more and more of a problem. Lady’s barely giving me enough time to actually capture the demons, though I’ll give it to her she’s damn fucking good at dealing with demons. Just sucks that that includes me. Panting my ass off in a tree after having just transformed back human, “fuck me, how am I supposed to do that fitness test bullshit now”. Like I know I’m freaky strong and fast, but I just want to lay in the grass and fuckin hide right now. 

Tuck runs up to me worried at first but then starts laughing as I make exaggerated I’m-dead sounds. “Dude you're gonna be late”. Sticking my arms in the air, “just faking drag me”. Tuck instead just helps me get up though I didn’t honestly expect him to drag me around, funny as that would be. “Dude, do you know how much you weight? Because hint, it’s a lot”, he eyes me a bit before flicking my pecks, which yes absolutely are filling out more everyday because demon biology or some shit. Shrugging we head to class. 

 

“Wow dude, Valerie looks like absolute shit”, looking over to where he nods and yeah, she’s covered in bruises. What the hell? I mean I get after becoming completely dirt poor she wouldn’t look so good, but this seems a bit much. “Yeah I have no fucki-”, I cut myself off as Valerie walks by and I get a good whiff of her scent. Scrunching yo my face a bit before sniffing in her generally direction. Tuck starts snickering into his hand, “dude, your nose twitch’s like crazy when you do that and why the fuck are you sniffing at her?”. I just look wide-eyed from Tuck to Valerie a few times, because holy fuck. It’s not my head or nothing, her scent is litterlay the same. Holy fuck I’m not the teen crazy who’s thrown self-preservation out the window in name of hunting demons. And oh fuck my own classmate is trying to murder me, wow fuck me. Tuck starts snapping his fingers at me, “dude seriously, what mind blowing or possibly infuriating revealation did you just have”. Blinking at Tuck because oh fuck he is so going to have a field day with the girl he almost took to dance being a hunter. “Tuck dude, fuck. You see the bigger one on her chin and neck?”, at Tuck’s nod I continue, “she got that from ramming it on the edge of a roof while chasing me this morning”. Tuck looks completely confused so I lean in and whisper, “she’s fucking Red dude. Scents exactly the same”. Tuck, finally getting it, mouths “wow” at me before snickering, “our classmate is trying to off you, you fucking live with hunters and now you go to school with one too”. I nod at him because just what the fuck even is my life now. Muttering quietly, “she’s damn good too. Which ain’t really great for me, great for keeping the other demons in line though. And for looking so beat down at school all the time she’s more fucking prideful than most Prides’ are”. I can’t help but snicker at a regular human being more demonic than actual demons. Even if her pride doesn’t compare to my wrath. 

 

“Oh come on! Would you fucking lay off!”, I shout back at Red as I’m just trying to get home. I can’t even take the easy way home now it seems. But I damn well should be able to, my fucking town, I go around it how I damn well want to you fuck! Sliding myself behind her a bit so she has to jerk her board to a stop. “Serisouly Red, I’m not the fucking threat here”, I book it off as soon as she gets her board turned around. “Tell that to all the buildings you damage! And people you scare!”, of course I fucking do. Have you fucking looked at me? I look like a dish served extra burnt with a side of fucking radioactive waste with white smoke on top; all rolled up inside a fine suit. “A lot less would get damaged if you stopped going after me FOR NO GOD DAMN REASON!”, I jump across a couple roof tops as she yells back at me. 

“You destroyed my life! That’s reason enough”, wait what? Skidding to a stop I look up at her and give her a very confused expression, “the hell you talking about!”. Just as one of her shots hits me square in the chest, siding me off the side of the building. “Oh like you don’t know! You and your stupid dog! You ruined everything!”, oh, OH fucking hell. I guess we did get her dad fired but it’s not like it was really our fault. “OH FUCK OFF! It’s not my fault his shield shit didn’t work on me! I’M NOT SOME WEAK ASS!”, like really, should have been obvious that regular shit wasn’t going to work on my over powered ass. Though I guess at the time even I didn’t really just how fucking OP I was and still am. “You’re a Demon! Everything is your damn fault! There wasn’t any other demons before you showed!”, she’s not wrong there but that’s also not my fucking fault. “THEN TALK TO THE LOONS WHO BUILT A FUCKING GATE! I DIDN’T MAKE THAT SHIT!”, I’m about to vault over a wall when I clue in that she’s not shooting now and I revealed something that I probably shouldn’t have. The two of us stare at each other, me clinging to the side of a wall and her floating on a hover board, bazooka in hand. She aims at me but doesn’t fire, “what are you talking about!? A gate?! Who!? Where!? Why!?”. Rolling my eyes at her, “I don’t really have time for twenty one questions Red! Gates let demons in and out! The only reason any are even here is because one is active!”. I drop down the wall just before she shoots at me and effectively slink off. 

 

Come tomorrow at lunch though, “Fenton, can I have a word?”, she sounds stern but also soft oddly. Huh, I guess she’s been humbled a bit. Tuck looks at me worried but I wave him off, whispering in his ear before running off to “talk” with Valerie aka Red. “Dude, no suit so chill. She’ll be more suspicious if I tell her to fuck off. Plus I’m positive this is about my gate”, Tuck gives me an awkward nod and mouths, “I hope you know what you’re doing, dude”. Rolling my eyes at him I mutter under my breath as I walk away, “when do I ever know what I’m fucking doing”. 

Valerie sits down at the secluded Picknick bench, the very one where the weirdo trio spent the first few months of my halfa life hiding out. Purely so I wouldn’t assault anyone or do something blatantly nonhuman infront of others. Sitting down across from her, with my hands behind my head, “so why is it that you’d want to talk to the weirdest weirdo?”. Valerie raises an eyebrow at me and I think she’s a bit amused for some reason. She leans in a bit before speaking, “so you’re parents are demon hunters and shit right? Well, I heard there’s, like, some sort of door way between here and Hell. Know anything about that?”. Oh she’s good, framing it to sound like she’s unifnromed but still slightly aware. All without revealing too much and coaxing me for info. Like I’ve said, Red’s more of a demon than most demons. Is it awful that that’s kind of attractive? Probably. 

Shrugging at her, “I don’t make a habit of getting super involved with my parents shit and I don’t really like eighty percent of it. I’ve got no problem with hunters, it’s just that their shit is just overboard or really weird. Plus I trust my own stuff more”. Unlike Red over here, I come from a family of hunters and even Mr. Lancer has seen me basically being a hunter. So I can just flat out admit to doing hunter shit, unlike Valerie. I snicker at her looking a little shocked, “what? My fam have been hunters for generations”. Shaking her head at me before smiling slightly, “so what? You do this hunter shit too? Well, didn’t see that coming. You run away from any demons that show up”. Yeah no fucking shit, so I can transform but I’m not telling you that. Looks like we’ve both going alteregos to hide. Shrugging at her, “I’ve got a knack you could say. You ain’t about to see Danny Fenton running around after demons though. More of a mess with gadgets and capture ‘em if they’re in my area kind of guy. My parents on the other hand...”. Both of us actually groan, because yeah my parents are a little much when it comes to hunter shit but they have their moments and mom is a straight badass when she wants to be. Valerie leans in on the table again, “so would it make sense for there to be some Hell doorway? Does that explain all this demons every-fucking-where shit?”. Ah still playing sly, didn’t fall for the whole I’m-a-hunter-so-you-can-tell-me shtick. That means more fun for me and it’s kind of impressive, “it makes sense yes. Not really anything else would actually make sense. Unless there’s some asshole in Amity who’s flat-out summoning tons of demons all the time”. We both snicker at that but she nods curtly, “well I guess that’s that then, thanks for the stuff to ponder. Won’t tell anyone about the hunter thing and no clue why you just told me that”. Rolling my eyes at her, “I literally backflipped a unicorn demon off of Lancer and captured it. And I always have hunter shit on me, I’d have assumed this would be common knowledge or at least expected”. She blinks at me like I just solved the greatest puzzle ever, before she smirks and walks off. 

 

Plopping down next to Tuck, again, “well that went exactly as expected”. Tuck shakes his head and pokes me, getting him glares at while he talks, “dude, what even qualifies as expected to you?”. Well he does have a point, my head isn’t exactly fucking normal. Rolling my eyes at him anyways, “it was about the gate and no I didn’t tell her where it is or who even made it or that it even for sure existed. But I don’t think she blames R for the demon problem anymore”. Tuck goes for a high five which I grant him, “nice”. 

 

I can’t help but smile a little as Valerie approaches me at lunch again, this time Tuck and Sam are both running late so she just sits down across from me. “Lonely lunch today? Well I’m hiding so you’ve got company now”, um what? Hiding? Raising an eyebrow at her, “hiding from what? And pretty sure sitting with me won’t do you much good”. She jabs her finger over to the doorway and sure enough there’s that guy who’s got a, disturbingly strong and borderline stalker, crush on her. “Yeah, that. Now that I’m not popular he thinks he can actually get with me so he won’t leave me alone. Fucking creep. And yes you’re helpful, your strong and half the school is a bit afraid of you so”. Whoa, whoa what? Since when? Damnit. Blinking at her a bit in surprise, “Uh, serisouly? I know Dash leaves me alone now but really?”. Valerie mouths “duh” at me before actually talking, “Danny, you broke Dash; literally. And everyone’s positive you didn’t even mean to. Plus it’s common knowledge that you fucking growl and shit, why the fuck wouldn’t people be a bit scared. You’re being scary”. Oh come on! I can barely fucking help it! Though clearly you’re not one of those scaredy-cats, “Well, I’m not fucking trying to be, though Dash did have it coming. Shit just happens”, Valerie rolls her eyes at me. 

“Yeah well, you’re also actually assertive and aggressive now. You even walk with an air of confidence and danger. Though I’m getting the same shit from people a bit myself”, blinking at her I actually think about that and yeah I guess I do tend to walk straighter and with purpose. People do actually get out of my way now instead of me having to push through them. And there’s no way I can deny the aggressive and assertive thing, I’m pretty sure I don’t even know how not to be that way anymore. Though thinking about it, Sam and Tuck are more that way too; even Valerie. Huh, demon hunting does wonders for self confidence I guess. Valerie’s snickering brings me out of my head, “what, your two remaining brain cells fighting it out up there? Or did you really not clue in that people are treating you different?”. I glare at her and blush a bit, making her laugh. “Wow Danny, you really don’t pay much attention do you? Well now you know. And clearly we’re in the same fucking boat a little”. Heh, I guess we are and you so totally have some anger issues yourself and hell your mouth is almost as bad as mine. 

Sam and Tuck both plop down on either side of me and glare at Valerie, god they’re good friends but come on guys. She’s being fine and she’s in a good mood, or was anyways. “Tucker, Sam”, Valerie’s tone is flat and clearly unimpressed. Sam glares harder, “Valerie”. Shaking my head, you’d think she was all suited up with all this overprotective crap my friends are pulling. “Guys chill, she’s fine”, Sam stares at me incredulously. Valerie crosses her arms, “well clearly you two don’t like me very much”. Sam snaps her head to Valerie, “of course not. You used to bully us. There’s no reason to like you just because you ain’t a rich bitch anymore”. Holy fuck Sam, you know I don’t actually want her pissed off. And like don’t fucking insult her, no reason for that shit. Rolling my eyes hard at Sam, “oh give her a chance, she’s not being an ass”. Tuck shoves me a bit and I bare my teeth at him, “dude you are too fucking good hearted”, ending his words with a glare at Valerie. My parents would have a fucking field day with someone calling Raguel good hearted, holy shit. 

Oh god damnit, I yank my hand down as I feel the cold spread. To make what’s up clear, I put my cold ass hand in Sam’s knee, she jerks her knee away but nods ever so slightly. While I blurt out an excuse, “oh shit right, I’ve got to finish that stupid poetry assignment, be back. Maybe”. Valerie doesn’t even seem to question that as I bolt off, hopefully Sam and Tuck can be fucking civil without me there. What I overhear is a bit startling though, “you know when I said I didn’t like him, well I kind of like him now”. Well so much for my friends not becoming insanely over-protective. And what she likes me? How so? Oh god. Awkward. But er, same honestly. I’m never going to hear the end of this. 

 

Thankfully it was just some beast demon. Pretty damn easy to deal with those now, even if it was some weird shadow thing. I don’t even wind up late for class, Sam and Tuck aren’t with me in this one but Valerie sure is and she’s taken to sitting next to me now. Her creepy little stalker is here too and he goes to plant his ass right next to her before the seat gets taken, fucker actually came early to get close to her where she can’t run away from him. Fucking asshole, piece of shit, back off. I glare straight at him and growl, “pretty fucking sure she’s told you to fuck off pal”. I know I’m being a bit of a dick and intentionally scary, but fuck you pal. She obviously isn’t interested in you and she’s mine, so fuck off. Oh, er, wow, um, ok. I guess I’m also a little possessive of her now, great. He shuffles away from us to the other side of the room while I blink a bit, clueing in that my new possessiveness or whatever it’s probably because I actually over heard her saying she likes me. And major yup, I’m interested right back. Fuck do I have a thing for people who beat me up or something, she literally tries to murder half of me almost daily. God I am so fucked up. 

Valerie giggles at me, “like I said, you scary. Though, I think you were actually trying to be and thanks. I’d feel like an ass if I did that myself and he doesn’t seem to care what I say anyway”. I can’t help but feel a bit pissed off at that, both because leave my friend or whatever alone and because how dare you ignore her no, you creepy as fucker?! “Yeah well he’s clearly a fucking piece of shit then. Fuck him. And yeah I was aiming to get him to fuck off”, I snicker at her slightly blush which ok yeah by like she meant more than friends. She composes herself a bit, not that she really needed to though, “aw, you care. Well, you’re not to bad yourself Danny”. Uh, thanks? I don’t think I was ever bad but ok. 

By the end of class I am very unimpressed, creep creep is clearly fucking waiting for Valerie to leave so he can chase after her. Muttering under my breath, “fuck that guy will just not give it a rest will he? Fucking hell”. Valerie groans and nods at me, I elect to just follow behind her as we leave. Creep creep is clearly scampering to follow but stops while he realises I’m glaring straight at him. Yeah that’s right, fuck off buddy. Mine. Valerie looks at me funny when I turn my head back to her after glaring down creep creep as he scurries to his next class, “see now you’re just being overboard. Pretty sure you didn’t need to glare at him with murder in your eyes”. Shrugging, I shove my hands in my pockets, “well maybe he’ll leave you alone altogether now. Plus I’m not Dash, I don’t know what’s too much instilling of fear or whatever the fuck”. She giggles and elbows me lightly pretty sure she doesn’t catch my small sneer, “well it’s good you’re not him, he’s a dick. I never would have pegged you for being more damn foul-mouthed than me. My dad rings me out for it a lot”. Well maybe watch your fucking mouth then, you clearly can, “I’m pretty damn good at not swearing my ass off around them. You should try it sometime”. Eventually, things settle into us seeing who can pack more swears in and still have the conversation be understandable, as we laughed our way into sixth period. 

 

I wind up having to book it out of eight because there’s another fucking demon, luck is not on my side right now though as I don’t even get a chance to transform before hearing one very pissed of Valerie or Red, can’t really tell without seeing her, angrily yelling or screaming her head off. Booking it outside because how fucking dare whoever the fuck you are actually managed to do whatever to her. 

And oh what the ever loving fuck is going on here? Valerie is not in suit yet has some obviously demon collar on her pinning her to the ground and is being fucking kissed? By a demon? What? Breathing out very confusedly, “what the fuck?”. As the green haired demon straightens up Valerie just lays their like she’s in a trace. Again, the fuck? Looking to the demon lady, ah ok I think I get it, sort of. Taking in the black leather stilettos, deep green fishnet bodysuit, short red skirt, red leather jacket over an exposed and jewelled black bra; all over top of visibly soft greenish blue skin. She’s a fucking Lust clearly and yeah damn she looks good. Fucking hell, I hope that’s not just because I’m a halfa that I think she looks good. But none of this explains the collar on Valerie, and only slightly explains the kissing. Demon lady bites her lip at me which I don’t know how I feel about, “ah just the man or boy I was looking for. You’re sure filled out nicely aren’t you big boy”. Uh I don’t like how this is going but my ego certainly does. Valerie groans and tries to get up but clearly the collar is pinning her down, which like how fucking dare you collar her, Valerie’s voice is a bit weak though filled with venom, “you leave him alone, demon”. 

The demon smirks seductively down at her, “my you certainly are a feisty one aren’t you”. I really have no clue what to do here and I don’t know whether I’m pissed off or just curios to see what’s she’s going to do. This is the single weirdest demon encounter I’ve ever had. “Uh, if you’re the one who put that on her, you can fuck right off”, she smirks at me. “Oh come now, I’m not up to no good. In fact I’m very good, something tells me you are too. Care to find out”, ok yeah this is getting creepy. Yet interesting, ah fuck. I should put a stop to this, like now. 

I don’t really get a chance to actually fire my gun at her though as she fucking jumps on my shoulders and kisses me. Oh, ok, now that makes sense. Freaky kissing powers it seems, as I get pushed against the now closed doors. I barely manange to hold onto my gun as she kisses me, but like fuck I didn’t agree to this fucking shit so fuck off but also don’t but do but don’t. This is fucked up. Suddenly she’s yanked off me, by Valerie? Who just fucking snatched her ankles and dragged demon lady down the stairs. Damn Val. It only takes me a second or two to blink away my daze, guess it has less effect on halfas than humans. This time I don’t waste time in point my gun at her, “oh no I wouldn’t do that, Danny”. I glare at her as she taps on the easily really damn angry Valerie, who’s trying to choke demon lady. Pretty sure demon doesn’t care though and she better not be threatening Valerie, hands off lady.

I can’t help but snarl at her a little which earns me a smirk from her, “Oh I won’t hurt her, but if you two want it off you love birds are stuck with me. Just how I like it. I don’t mind sharing”. Well I fucking do lady and wait what? Uh, god what the fuck is she implying. But fuck I know how stupid demon collars are, there’s no quick fix to this. She picks up Valerie by the collar and dusts her off, which just what? Smirking at me while she borderline drags Valerie up the stairs with her, “it’s really nice your familiar with demon collars, she’s yours but your mine”. I can’t really do shit as she kisses me again and pushes the ring of Valerie’s collar into my hand. Leaning on me, demon lady whispers in my ear, “don’t worry though, I’m not dumb enough to collar you. And I’m not really looking to cause you trouble but if you want her collar off you’re mine”. She giggles a little before continuing, “the name’s Kitty by the way, lover boy. And man will you ever make Johnny jealous, so thanks for the help”. You have got to be fucking kidding me, your doing this to make someone else jealous? Fucking hell that is so petty and so very demon. Hell, that’s almost impressively petty. Not going to stoke her ego by telling her that though. She steps back from us and smirks, “oh we’re going to have so much fun”. I don’t know what fun entails to you lady but this is fucked up. I’d rather just fist fight or some shit. I don’t think Wrath’s and Lusts are fucking compatible at all. She quickly kisses both of us before straight up disappearing. 

Blinking a bit, “Uh what the fuck?” Shaking my head, “no serisouly what the fuck?!”. Valerie pokes me a bit in the shoulder, which doesn’t piss me off I guess? Odd. “Um do you think you could let go of it now”, huh? Looking down at her I realise my fingers are still curled around the ring on the collar. “Oh shit, sorry. This is all really fucked up”, I quickly take my fingers off it and we both cringe at the clink sound it makes as the ring falls, hitting the rest of the collar. Valerie is clearly still a little dazed but slowly starts trying to tug at the collar, which I know won’t do god damn shit. Frowning, she stops and then glares at me, what? I can’t fucking take it off. “She said you were familiar with these things, what the fuck did she mean?!”.

“Oh uh, I’ve ran into these things twice before. Not the same kind though. Both the others were restraining type collars, this is definitely not”, Valerie sighs and nods. Crossing her arms and leaning against the door next to me, “any clue what this one is and how the fuck to get it off me? Would your parents know?”. I guess I’ll have to ask Sam and Tuck if either of them read anything about demon collars in my dad’s juoirnals, I sure as shit didn’t. Tapping my chin, the first collar I got stuck with just had a button release but that was made to have a easy access release because Vlad’s not as smart as he thinks. And the second one flat out blew apart as soon as I turned human. Neither of these help here. “Hate to say it but unless there’s a button on that thing, I’ve got nothing”, Valerie promptly starts searching every inch of the thing for any kind of button. I can tell by her glare and harsh arm crossing that there isn’t one. Sighing I pull out my phone to text my friends.

“Hey guys, either of you read literally anything about demon collars in my dad’s journals?”

I glare at my phone as I wait for them to get back to me, “let me guess your asking about collars or whatever”. Nodding at her just as my phone goes off. 

“Sorry dude. Do I even want to know though?” - Tuck

“It’s a hell of a story dude way too much for texting. Let’s just say today is extra weird” - Danny 

“Well I guess we’ll both see you in about 10 then” - Sam 

“Also yeah there was a little. There’s like two kinds. Binding and trapping. Hunter made collars always have releases or something like that. And demon made ones require weakening the demon who put it on to get it off. Or tricking the them into intentionally removing it” - Sam

“I’m taking a guess and saying you only really care about how to get one off”- Sam

Rolling my eyes at the screen.

“Duh” - Danny 

Putting my phone away I groan. “Let me guess we’re, or more so I’m, screwed or they’ve got nothing”. Rubbing my neck awkwardly, because this is definitely my fault. Oh fuck that’s weird, I’ve got a weird demon crush who won’t take a fucking no. Nodding at her, “pretty much either have to weaken her enough to break the collar, which is probably a bad idea. Or get her to remove it willingly”. Valerie throws her hands up angrily and stomps down the stairs, yanking the collar a bit, “well that’s just fucking perfect! So I’m stuck with this damn thing! What does it even do?!”. Well obviously it’s the fucking binding ty-oh, OH SHIT. Snapping my head down to my hand and sure enough there’s a little metal ring on my middle finger, “well fuck”. God fucking damn it, That’s what she fucking meant by “she’s yours”, she fucking binded Valerie to me! Oh fuck, this is so not good. I mean I do like her and shit but something tells me this doesn’t just bind her to Danny but Raguel as well. Oh fuck, major oh fuck. I wonder if Kitty or whatever even knows Valerie is Red? 

Valerie comes up and flicks me on the head, which again doesn’t bother me. Ok this has to be the collars doing, one good thing in a sea of shit. “Danny! Shit what? Get out of your head!”, oh shit sorry I guess but fuck man let me think and shit. Shaking my head, “that’s a binding collar and I’m positive she bound you to me”. Valerie looks like she can’t decide between relief and anger, “well fuck, just shit. I guess that’s way fucking better than being bound to a fucking demon”. Uh actually you fucking are bound to a demon, well a half demon. Then she looks at me quizzically, “wait if I’m bound to you shouldn’t you be able to remove it or whatever?”. That would be one hell of a loophole but something tells me that won’t work at all. “Val. That would be the most extra stupid loophole ever but fuck it, might as well try”, nodding curtly at me she jabs her thumb at the secluded bench and we walk off to it. 

Sitting down, it’s obvious to me a collar would just be another just will it off thing but again I’m positive this won’t work. “So how the fuck is this even supposed to be willinglly removed”. Well it’s a will thing but this is stupid and I positive the maker not the owner has to remove this shit, I try the will thing before responding to her. “Everything is sort of will based with demons and yeah no I can’t remove it. No surprise though, journal was pretty explicit about it have to be removed by the maker of the collar”, Valerie groans as she slams her head into the table, I run my one hand through my hair and make sure to keep my other under the table. I really don’t want her seeing the ring. Valerie mutters into the table, “this is stupid. Screw that demon”. She pauses for a bit before muttering louder, “she was after you not me, wasn’t she? Oh man that’s almost funny, you have a crushing creep too. Really fucked that it’s a demon though. How the fuck did that even happen”. Yeah I kind of figured that out. Rubbing my neck a bit, “I’d say so yeah. Fucking weird. But she pretty much told me that she’s trying to make some dude jealous. Um, sorry”.

Valerie actually starts laughing, god is she just super fucking used to weird or something. Lifting her head up with a goofy expression on her face, “that is so very petty. Oh my god. And Danny, you’re not at fault for some demon asshole being asshole”. Oh thank fuck, you’re not wrong but fuck. She’s almost more fucking chill than I am here, which I guess with being a Wrath that makes sense but I’m not the one collared like a fucking dog. “That’s what I fucking thought though I’m amazed you’re not more pissed off. I’d be fuming right now”, hell I’d be growling, yelling and aggressively trying to tear it off. Which I mean I guess she has been yanking on it but I’d still be doing it or hitting stuff. Valerie looks like she just figured something out so I raise my eyebrow at her, “Danny, that makes her even more creepy. She put it on me and bound us because she fucking knew you’d flip out and not bend to her wishes if she collared you. Fuck that’s messed up”.

Well yeah, she literally told me that, so? Oh duh, that’s probably fucked up to normal humans but it’s kind of hard to find that fucked up when I can literally mind control people on will. “And we’re both stuck pretty much letting her use you to, fuck that’s still petty, make whoever jealous”. Nodding at her though honestly where the fuck is Kitty? I’m pretty sure making whoever jealous requires showing off your new “catch”. Can’t do that if you’re not around them. But, I almost hate to say this, I’ll take this weird shit over being collared. God damn that’s fucking selfish. I guess Valerie can tell I’m feeling bad, though she doesn’t actually know why obviously, “still not your fault Danny”.

“What’s not Danny’s fault and-” Sam gets cut off as Tuck falls over laughing. Sam blinks as she stares at Valerie’s neck, while Valerie looks both pissed off and incredibly embarrassed. “Nice assessory Valerie”. I glare at Sam as Valerie snaps at her, “oh can it goth girl”. Tuck manages to pull his laughing ass onto the bench, looking up at Valerie’s collar he starts laughing again. “Tuck shut the fuck I told you today was a fucking weird one and the collar is honestly less weird that the demon lady make out session shit”, that stops Tucks laughter in its tracks as he looks up at me. Slamming his hands on my shoulders and nearly shouting, “holy shit! Spill! Was she hot! Did you get her number! Do demons even have numbers?! Dude! Did you get me her number! Did-” Tuck gets cut off by me punching him in the gut, fucking touching Tuck. We’ve talked about this man and dude why the fuck would I even do that? Growling at him, “Tuck, you damn womanising creep. You have no standards”. Tuck groans holding his stomach with his head on the table, “why should I deny any lovey, ow, lovey lady the chance at all these good looks. Ow”. Valerie blinks at Tuck, “I’m not sure whether to say he deserved that or be shocked that you hit your friend”, shaking her head and looking at me, “again, shit like this is why half the school thinks you’re scary”. Sam glares at me judgingly, what the fucks your issue? I can hang out with her if I damn well want. 

Tuck wheezes into the table, “I see no problem with that”, well I fucking do. I don’t want people fucking afraid of me you ass. Sam sighs and looks back to the collar, “so how did you wind up with that? And kissing demon?”. Valerie groans and blushes a bit, “kissing piece of shit demon is how. Appparently bitch lady want to us Danny to make some ass jealous and is using me to make him. I can’t do fucking shit to her, cause collar. And Mr. It’s-not-your-damn-fault-already, isn’t going to start shit with her either to get this damn thing off me”. I turns to Sam to actually explain the kissing shit, “lady’s got some kind of hypokiss crap. Makes your head all foggy and shit”. Tuck is still grinning his ass off like a creepy little shit, glaring at him, “maybe your ass should take her, you damn creep. How are you always the fucking weird one”. 

I’m the only one who doesn’t jump when Kitty reappears. Reappears lounging across my fucking shoulders, thank fuck my arm/hand is hidden. But get the fu- Oh come on! Again? I...what? 

Tuck actually looks jealous as Kitty full on grabs my face and kisses me. Sam looks almost as pissed as Valerie, considering the collar, that’s kind of a feat. “Come on! We’re going on a date lover boy”, Kitty gives no one the chance to respond as she yanks me, who can’t really put up a fight here because what even is my head?, and yanks Valerie along by her collar. I over hear Sam mutter, “I don’t even think there’s anything we can do with...this. And don’t you dare try tagging along Tucker. This is awkward enough, without you being a voyeuristic creep”. I, er, yeah. Don’t, weird enough. 

Kitty has, I guess had enough of Valerie futilely trying to get out of whatever is going on, promptly kissing me again, “would you be a dear and make your little pet obedient”. Her voice is like butter and my demonic energy seems to just respond on its own, resulting in both me and Valerie finding out just what binded means. 

Valerie yelps a little as I see the collar glowing out of the corner of my eye. Valerie latches onto my arms nd I have a feeling that wasn’t really willing on her part. God that makes me feel like an ass. Kitty drowns my barely riding to the surface guilt, with more kisses and a smirk, “how lovely”. I, er, no. Not really. I think? 

 

It’s really obvious Amity has gotten used to the demon crap when people only give us weird glances instead of straight up fleeing, as Kitty pushes me and Valerie into a restaurant booth; lounging across both our laps, hand cupped around my face and her cheek on mine. The waitress awkwardly spends the next hour shoving free bread sticks at us and looks horrendously guilty about not actually fucking helping. Not like she fucking could, what’s a fucking waitress going to do? 

The rest of the day is closer to a haze of kissing and Valerie getting yanked around. I’m pretty sure my hand spent half the night on the ring of her collar. 

Me and Valerie lean awkwardly against a tree as Kitty is flipping off some dude, damn good looking dude, in a leather jacket.

“Uh Danny? You ok there?”

“Ugh, Uh?”, not fucking really my head feels like a marshmallow. Valerie winces a bit and mutters, “that’s a no”. Kitty’s gone long enough for my head to clear up some and pull my hand off Val’s collar, rubbing my forehead a bit. 

Looking to the arguing “couple”, it becomes pretty clear this guy’s a bit of a dick. Going off about how she’s his and he can’t believed she’d rather fool around with anything remotely human. Which just pisses me off a bit, putting my hands on my hips and glaring at the guy. Though Val having herself pushed into my chest isn’t helping make either of us look threatening. Just seconds after thinking that Val damn near hops away from me, “well at least your mentally here enough to stop making me have to be touching you. I’d almost take mind numbing kissing over being subconsciously ordered around”. Huh? Oh yeah, binding collar. Hell, this is so fucked. “Er, sorry?” 

My attention gets brought back to Mr. Asshole Lust demon as he goes to fucking slap Kitty. I may not be very ok with her right now but what the fuck dude? No wonder she’s fucked off from you, you fuck. Glaring at him, “dude, the fuck is wrong with you? You want her back with you then why the fuck are you trying to hit her, you ass”. 

Kitty looks at me curiously as the douchebag responds, “oh she likes it, but if you like her so much then maybe you should keep her. She clearly doesn’t want to know her damn place”, oh shit that was not my goal. Ah fuck, shit. Val looks both annoyed at me and sympathetic. “Couldn’t keep your mouth shut huh? Not fucking wrong though. Dude’s a prick”, I’m almost amazed Val’s not going after him but something tells me she literally can’t. 

The dude speeds off on a freaking motorcycle, which seems pretty damn extra for a fucking demon to have; Hell I can probably run faster than that thing. Looks like Kitty take this as her queue to leave too, still looking at me funny. 

“Oh thank literally every fucking thing! I actually need to sleep here!”, I can help but laugh as Val complains. “Val, after this shit I don’t I’m even going to be. What fucking time even is it?”, Val flips up her phone, it’s almost one a.m. Well this is done grade A bullshit, Val snickers at me as I tilt my head back and groan. “You my have been basically mentally asleep half the damn fucking day but I have not. And don’t you dare do that collar controlling shit”, I didn’t even know I was doing it at all ok? Lay off. “It didn’t fucking mean to! And I guess fucking sorry for being pretty damn useless with getting this thing off”, again it seems like I’m more pissed about the collar than she is. As she waves me off, “expected, I know what that kiss crap is like too, remember. Besides, I’ve learned that these demon things can feel pretty damn guilty. Spent most of the day fucking guilt tripping her”. I can’t help but chuckle at that, I think Kitty genuinely doesn’t mean to fuck my life up. She’s still doing it though, so kindly fuck off. 

I elect to walk her home because honestly, this shit is really my fault. That and I’d rather get home well after. My parents have given up on waiting for me, because fuck I’m in shit and this will be way fucking worse if they find out what’s actually going on. 

“You know this is not how I imagined our relationship to be. But weird really seems to follow you doesn’t it?”, wait? Relationship? Since when? Fuck what have I missed?. Val rolls her eyes at my likely clear confusion, “I was fully intending to ask you out after school you dumbass. You’ve been playing Mr. Protective, so clearly shits mutual. That or you’re the kindest person in the fucking planet”. I literally punched a guy, demon guy but still, in the eye two days ago. I’m not fucking kind. “Well then, this has been a weird start then. Hey maybe your creep will leave you alone now”, this gets her to groan though I can feel the humour in it. “If it’s you then I don’t think he’ll even try shit, again you scary. Even playing weird ass demon match maker”, excuse me for wanting him to not be a dick so she goes back to him. And oh, OH, I’ve got a fucking idea. “Hey Val, speaking of match making. That prick clearly views women as lesser right?”, at Val’s nod I continue, “well maybe he’ll change his tune if a women pummels him. My mom is pretty over the top and everyone seen that other girl. With the freaking board”. Val raises an eyebrow at me, “I see where you’re going with this but I doubt he’s going to just come back”. Snickering as nonchalantly point across the road, to Mr. Douchebag himself, glaring at us from his bike. Val facepalms, “oh you have got to be kidding me”. Honestly I just want my plan in action so, “maybe I should go egg my mom into demon fight, cause I don’t think me trying to capture his ass is going to actually help. Fucker will just think I really do want his lady or whatever”. I can see the mishevous twinkle in Val’s eyes as I run off, zipping around a corner. There’s no way I’m leaving altogether though, me and Mr. Douche need to talk. By the time I’m transformed and chilling in the roof, Val’s gone Red and is chasing his ass around. He spots me on the roof and looks insanely confused, “dude! What the fuck man!”. This gets Red to actually notice me and promptly blame me aswell, “of course you’re in on messing my life up some more! Are all demon men complete trash!”. Hey now, I’m fucking helping here and you didn’t think I was fucking trash a few minutes ago! I have to jump onto another roof to avoid a blast from her, while Mr. Douche rides up the damn side of the building. Ok I guess that’s not a fucking normal bike. Just my fucking luck. “Dude, serisouly? You like your women roof and I thought Kitty was out of line. This shit takes the cake. No way am I letting Kitty anywhere near little miss murder all demons over there”, I get promptly blasted in the face and he gets flung to the side. Snapping my head to the douche, because really? Now you’re going to be all protective and possessive? “Hey dude I’m not the fucking moron who drove her to leave your ass”, snapping my head to Red, “and I’m not the fucking cause for ALL YOUR FUCKING PROBLEMS!”. 

“Oh don’t play dumb demon! All you do is destroy and most importantly, that means my fucking day!”, both Johnny and me can hear her muttering, “fucking shot what could have been a nice start to a relationship all to hell”. Hey, my over use of Hell is starting to rub off; nice.

“Dude, she doesn’t even know. Wow, she is kind of hot though. You like paling it risky man”, I glare harshly at him because no buddy, she’s fucking mine and I doubt she wants some sleaze bag like you, “do you want me to fucking break you? Or are you going to FUCKING FIX YOUR SHIT AND FUCK OFF!”.

Douchebag Johnny throws his hands up, “dude fine man, you have what’s yours, I’ll take what’s mine. I think I’m getting the better deal here”. No, you’re fucking cat in the bag is not my fucking type pal. I fucking hope he’s racing off to fix his shit with Kitty while I try to fucking book it away from Red, before I accident use her collar or some shit. Can’t say I fucking blame her for wanting to just fucking wail on something, is just fucking prefer if it wasn’t fucking me! “It’s two in the fucking morning! FUCK OFF!”

“I always have time to pelt you demon!”

It takes over half an hour to lose her, but I do. Managing to finally get home, not even ten minutes after doing my arm goes cold, turning around with my head facing the ceiling. “oh for fucks sake!”. 

“You have a really messed up love life you know that?”, I snap my head down to the window at Kitty, who looks both sympathetic and amused. “Says the girl who locked and collar a girl to use me as some fucking jealously ploy”, crossing my arms at the girl because I really can’t do fucking shit to her. But I damn well will make my fucking displeasure palpable, I have no clue if it’s working or if this lady is just a nicer demon. As I watch what almost qualifies as an apologetic shrug, “I really don’t mean harm, Danny. How was I supposed to know you’re naughty enough to pine over someone who’s trying to kill you”. Kitty hops over and grabs my face, eyes half open and a small smile on her face as she talks, “guess it shouldn’t be to surprising that a Wrath so... powerful... would like a little pain with his love. We’re not so different, you and I. Consider this one for the road and a gift for your troubles”. She leans in, kissing me hard and aggressive. Drawing blood from my lip and pushes the collar into my hand as she leaves. 

It takes a few seconds for me to move and look down at the collar. “What? What even happened here?”, she just fucked off? Like that? And what am I even supposed to do with this? Groaning I slide it into one of my hidden floor sections, the last thing I want is my parents knowing about any of this utter shit. 

 

Val is standing awkwardly by my door in the morning, collar free, “hey, um, seems things are back normal now. So uh, I think we should talk”. Blinking at her, oh fuck, I’m not going to like this am I? “Well, I’m glad the collar bullshit is over but, judging by your tone, there’s still some shit”. My dad picks this exact fucking moment to burst out the door, cheerily exclaiming, “oh! Did you finally snag yourself a down lady Danny boy!”. Val awkwardly shuffles, “Uh maybe? I don’t know”. Looking to Valerie dad then shoved me fully out the door and gives me an excited thumbs up. I was going to fucking walk out, you didn’t need to fucking push me, fucking hell. I’m not sure he even noticed my fucking glaring as the door closes. 

Turning to Val, “I can’t say I like the way you said that. I’d have thought after this bullshit we’d be past the whole, I don’t know stuff”. I watch Val wince a little, “I mean I like you and all but I just got reminded there’s other things in my life. That maybe I need to focus on more. And you’re life is clearly weird enough without me adding my whatever in”. Oh come on, I’m pretty damn fucking sure my life is going to be a never ending stream of what the absolute fuck forever more. I don’t care if you throw in your fucking weird. “Val, I don’t give a fuck about weird. It’s been all of a fucking day, maybe try seeing if this shit can fit in with your shit before telling it to fuck off”, I know I sound a little pissy but I mean really, we could at least try this shit. Val blinks a bit, I’m assuming she’s picked up I’m being pissy, “well, my shit is pretty damn time consuming Danny. You clearly get mad from nearly everything and I don’t want you turning out like that demon. So can you even let me go?”. What? I mean I’m fucking possessive for fucking sure and pros it over fucking protective, but I’m not about to fucking collar you down and make you learn your place or some shit. Oh, fuck, Uh, telling Tuck to learn his place is really coming back to fucking bite me. And yeah it’s an utter piss off, her trying to go but I am not some fucking controlling, owning creep. I’m above my demon bullshit, “I can’t say I want to, but why the fuck would I? But I’m not going to fucking hound you if you really want to just throw this shit out”. Sighing I walk down to her level, “and I’m working on my anger, it’s new to me still. So I guess both of us have other shit we need to focus on. But that crap shouldn’t mean we can’t at least fucking try, I’m sure as hell not gonna let my crap stop me. Are you?”. 

“When did you get so strong, alright Danny. But it’s nothing serious and don’t you dare try ordering me around”, she shoves my chest lightly, which I’m officially not cool with again. Nodding curtly to her, “glad to hear it but no kissing or shit for a while. Because just no. If you need to run off and do your shit, then do it. I won’t ask questions. Though I need my just-fucking-walk-away time too”. I know full fucking well she’s going to think I’m talking about my anger but I don’t fucking care. Sometimes I do need to fuck off and deal with that shit anyways, so it’s not fucking wrong. Val gives me a goofy smile as she jerks her head in the direction of school. 

 

Val’s trying to pelt my ass again, after I caught fucking Johnny again. I can’t tell if she’s been more or less determined to destroy me since we started really dating. Does make all of this a bit more fucked though, even if it is kind of fun. She’s a damn good fucking shot and I can’t just fucking wail on her, so I get to be fucking creative and it’s making me way more damn fit. I’m fucking glad mom actually got me some new clothing because even my damn good ol’ red and white t-shirt is uncomfortably snug now, and that thing has been stretched and pulverised to Hell and back over the years. Sliding across the ground and likely getting some rocks stuck in my leg, as she gets me with a energy ball. Where the fuck is Kitty? They literally never go anywhere without each other.

I see it happen out of the corner of my eye, snapping my head towards the human, “NO!”. Completely ignoring Red, I dash off towards the downed human. No, no, no, no, don’t die. Don’t fucking die. As Kitty staggers backwards, wide-eyed. “I-I didn’t know they were so breakable. Raguel, I swear! I didn’t-” I cut her off by absorbing her. Scrambling over the the human, don’t die, don’t die. “DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING DIE!”, shaking my head as I gingerly put my finger to her neck. Oh thank god there’s a pulse, there’s a fucking pulse. Instantly jerking my hand away, as I rush to cover up the bleeding hole in her torso. “Don’t die, just don’t fucking die”, oh god this is bad. How, how the hell do I? They don’t heal like me, this is bad. Don’t die. Don’t die. “Stop bleeding, listen to what I say and stop FUCKING BLEEDING!”, I know well enough to move my hands as little as possible to help her clot but god there’s so much and humans have so very little. Oh god, don’t die. Keep your blood, just stop and, and fucking live. 

I can hear Red stagger up behind me and she kneels down next to me. I don’t even look at her as I’m trying to will this ladies blood to stay inside her, I do catch Red check the ladies breathing and pulse. “She’s not dead, Raguel. Oh man, I, this is my fault”, I don’t fucking care! Just help you stupid fucking hunter! I can tell she’s yanking stuff out of her suit and she starts pushing cotton swaps in between my claws and under them. Fuck! Stupid fucking claws! God damnit! I’m probably cutting her up more, fuck! Fuckiddy, fuck, fuck, fuck, just fuck! Growling low at my hands, “Stupid fucking claws”. 

I feel the lady start to stir so I whip my foot over and hold her head down, making sure to keep my claws off as Red topples over. “NO! Do not get up! Your spine might be broken!”, thank god I know this shit, oh god what if she has other injuries. Fuck! Shit! “Red! Fuck! Is she hurt anywhere else?!”, Red doesn’t give me any answer other than giving the lady a flat out pat down. Let this be the only one, oh fuck just, god. Don’t fucking die! 

Oh shit! Oh fucking shit! I catch my parents RV racing down to us, oh fuck they’ll, they’ll fucking shoot at me. Fuck! Snapping my head to Red, “Red hands on wound now! Fenton’s! They’ll blame me, shoot at me, they might miss!”. Something tells me Red is gaping at me but I don’t really fucking care! Just cover the fucking wound! “RED! I HAVE TO FUCKING GO!”, my borderline roar seems to get my point across as she nearly shoves me away to take my place. “Just go! Just go Raguel! Fuck!”, God fuck I don’t want to but fuck! Snapping my head around I can see my parents approaching and book it off before they can get a chance to shoot at me. 

I know Red can probably see me as I pace in this alleyway, running my bloodied hands through my hair and glancing to Red and the lady occasionally. Don’t fucking die, don’t fucking die. Live god damnit. It-it’s never been this bad before. Fuck! Oh god fuck! No one can fucking die! Not one of my humans! Not someone in my fucking town! God fuck! Now I’m just getting fucking pissed off! I jerk my head over again as I hear Red snap at my parents, “don’t you dare fucking go after him!”. Mom looks from Red to where she thinks I ran off to, I don’t really care if she actually fucking spots me I just want the fucking medics to fucking get here already! “But he did this!”, if Red was a growler I think she’d be growling right now, based off her body position. “NO HE DID NOT! He captured the one who did! He, he was fucking helping! He only ran off so you wouldn’t shoot at him and hurt her more! Fuck!”, I can see she’s muttering to herself as the ambulance finally fucking arrives. I stand completely still as I watch them check her over, put her on a spine board, get her in the gurney, and start hooking things up to her. She’s still alive, she’s still fucking alive! Oh thank fuck! Now just fix her, don’t let her die! I glance from Red to the speeding away ambulance a few times as I’m pacing again. I rub my claws through my hair hard enough to cut myself, fuck! I can’t go after them, I can’t fucking help! I can’t do shit! Fuck! Just be ok, god fucking damnit! 

Eventually, I just fucking leave. Sitting at the base of what’s become my tree I glare angrily at my staff, I want a fucking explanation. Flinging Kitty out rather aggressively, she whirls around to face me but instantly stops when she sees how pissed I am. That or it’s the human blood all over my hands and head. Crossing my arms at her I snarl, while she remains crouched but clearly not looking for a fight. “Raguel, I, I’ve never dealt with one before, a normal one. I, I didn’t know they were so. So breakable. I didn’t mean to kill your human”, she seems to really mean it. Snarling at her, “she’s not fucking dead”. I snarl more as Kitty seems to wear a well-why-are-you-so-pissed-then expression. “She would have died and you, you are fucking apologising to her as soon as she’s better”, Kitty now looks a bit horrified but I glare harder to make it clear, that I damn well will track her the fuck down and force her to do as I say. You will fucking apologise demon! “But, I, fine! That’s beneath me but fine. Only because it’s you who’s demanding it”, fucking good! Fucking listen! And I’m ignore the fucking sultry way you said that. “I’m well fucking aware apologising to humans is beneath us but I don’t fucking care. My human, so you will apologise. I do it pretty damn often so you can own the fuck up yourself”, it’s true and yeah my mind isn’t super fucking fond of apologising to them but thank fuck I had always been good at apologising to people when I was a regular fucking human. I cringe a bit as she bits her lip, “what, what kind of apology is needed?”, oh fuck no. Words you damn Lust, geez. “Not that fucking kind. Just at least somewhat genuine words, pretty well what you said to me”, she nods though seems a bit diaspointed, which you fucking deserve after nearly murdering someone. Standing up, I point a finger at her, “come back before the end of the week and I will send Cujo after you if you don’t”. She’s bitting her lip again which yes nice ego boost but no. Rolling my eyes, I reabsorb her and promptly head home to release her. 

 

I show up at the hospital as Raguel, Kitty hidden away in my bracelet. The desk lady opens and closes her mouth a bunch as I approach her, “how is that lady from the park?”. This is one of those times I’m hyper aware of how disturbing and unnerving my voice is. Watching the lady shiver as she looks stuff up, eyeballing me nearly the whole time. Can’t say I fucking blame her though, there’s a frickin demon standing in the hospital lobby. Sure it’s me and most folks have learned I’m the good guy demon but still. I ain’t exactly a friendly looking fellow. Hell, I’m generally not a fucking friendly fellow. Half the time I’m either pissed or in a fight. And that’s pretty much the only side of me shown on the TVs. Which really makes me question Paulina’s taste in men. 

The lady clears her throat, “she’s ok, going to be fine. Um, I can’t say we even have a protocol on demon visitors but uh, I’m guessing you want to check for yourself”. I nod at her softly, trying to not be scary, which is honestly kind of hard and makes me feel weak so. She hands me the room number and I can feel her eyes on my back as I walk down the hall.

I walk, back straight and left hand in my pants pocket, hopefully that makes me seem less threatening. Not much obviously, as pretty well everyone is steering clear of me and staring wide-eyed. As I’m about to open her room door I stop and look down as a little girl tugs on my arm sleeve, she shuffles a bit and I push a small smile onto my face, past the annoyance of being touched, at her before kneeling down and titling my head at her. “Mister, I wanted to thank you. Thank you for saving mommy”, oh, OH, fuck. This lady has a kid. Oh god. I can tell I look a little sad now but I force my smile back, “no, I thank your mom for surviving. I only did what I knew how to do. She pushed through it and healed herself. If anything, I’m sorry I couldn’t intervene in time so she wouldn’t have had to heal at all”. She nods and hugs my knee, which is super damn strange. I’d pretty well already given her permission to do so, so I’m not mad. It’s just, a little girl is hugging me, hugging me as Raguel. Raguel not Danny. I’m literal nightmare fuel and walking anger, how is this little one not fucking terrified? She squeezes a little tighter and I pat her head gently before she runs back to the man that’s standing, whom I’m guessing is her dad, with his mouth wide and staring at me. Standing up myself, I glance from the door to the dad and daughter. Pointing my thumb at the door and raising my eyebrow at the man, he gulps and nods. God this is fucking awkward, I push the door open and step in. 

The lady goes wide-eyed but smiles a little as she spots me, both hands in my pockets I look away from her a bit, “sorry about not jumping in sooner, was a bit distracted. And Red’s sorry for distracting me, in case she hasn’t shown up yet to say so. She’s a bit more prideful than I am and not so good at admitting when she’s wrong”. The lady shakes her head at me, still smiling, “the hell you saying sorry for? It’s not your fault I was there or got hurt, even if you think I would have been fine if you had gotten there faster. If anything I should be thanking you, not accepting an apology”. Ah she likes hell jokes too I guess, I can’t help but chuckle a bit at that. Which she smirks at me for, clearly the joke was intentional. “Well, I don’t need any thanks. Even if you don’t think I need to apologise, someone else definitely does”, summoning my staff before continuing, “if you’re alright with that anyway”. She blinks at my staff a bit and looks nervous but nods. Tapping the purification crystal to the ground so Kitty comes out standing upright, I’m not looking to embarrass her. 

Kitty glances from me to the lady, who’s definitely nervous now, a few times. Raising my eyebrows at her and crossing my arms, Kitty sighs and turns to the lady. “Demons don’t really apologise to humans so this is gonna sound like shit lady”, I glare at her a bit though the lady looks almost amused, as she glances at me with a raised eyebrow. Kitty noticed and decides to comment on that, “he doesn’t count, he’s weird”. While I roll my eyes at her, “anyway, I didn’t mean to mess you up lady. Was just having some fun”. This lady must be really damn good natured or something because she laughs lightly, talking almost playfully, “you’re right that was pretty shit. You’re not supposed to follow a sorry up with an excuse, especially one like that. But I’ll accept it, not sure what’s so fun about letting some guy wail on you though”. Oh god, muttering under my breath, “I’m too young for this shit”. And hell you're too young for this shit to Kitty. I can hear Kitty snicker as I know I’m fucking blushing, turning to her, “of course that’s what you were doing. I’d be disappointed but you’re a Lust so whatever. Just make up with Johnny again, fucking hell”. Shaking my head at her while she rolls her eyes, lifting up my staff I absorb her again. Turning my head back to the lady as she talks, “um, exactly how old are you?”. I kind of have two answers for that technically, but, “I’ve been alive for fourteen years, going on fifteen”. The lady blinks a bit, looking me up and down before nodding, “well you shouldn’t be swearing then young man. But you’re a demon so I’m not sure that applies. Not to mention that half the time I hear you on the tv, you’re swearing”. 

I respond with a shrug, “pretty much no one watches their mouths when they’re angry and I’m a Wrath, so anger is a near constant”. She shakes her head but chuckles, “well you’re pretty darn calm now for having so much anger”. I shrug again, “I try, anger tends to frighten people and I’m making a point of trying not to be threatening”. I snap my head over to the door as there’s knocking, relaxing when I can tell it’s the dad’s voice, “Uh, can we come in or?”. The lady raises an eyebrow at me, making it clear that it’s up to me, “yeah, it’s fine”. 

As the two come in the lady fetches out a pudding cup and holds it out to me, I can’t help but snatch up the offering. “Well I guess demons like human food then”, I can see her little smirk. Shrugging as I actually examine what she gave me, “we eat the same as humans, it’s more that we like offerings”. Rubbing my neck awkwardly, I guess I should probably leave now. “Er, I guess I should go now”, the lady snickers at me. “Well, I guess we’ll all keep the offering thing in mind and again thanks, Raguel. Even if you won’t accept it”. Just after closing the door I can hear her mutter to her husband or boyfriend, “James, did you know demons can blush of all things? And Raguel, he’s just a kid. Fourteen, barely even a teenager. Yet he’s more mature than my cousin, I know he’s a demon and all but still. I feel kind of bad for him”. Oh so what I’m young? Who cares, life’s life. And even though I’m an anger machine now, I’m actually kind of fucking happy. My life is actually kind of better now. Really weird and fucked up, but better. 

 

I see Val at lunch the next day and she looks completely fucking awful, in the I-can’t-sleep kind of way. “You look like shit, Val. What’s eating you?”, Val shakes her head at me as I sit down. Shaking her head as she talks, “I-I think I might have fucked up. Someone, god, someone got hurt. I haven’t even said sorry”. Serisouly? Some the fuck on? Me, a fucking halfa, fucking said sorry. I’m literally inclined against that fucking bullshit and yet you can’t fuckig man up? Seriously? Growling a little, “well then fucking do that. And how’d you fuck do? Well, outside of not fucking apologising. Because that’s already fucking up as it is”. I watch as she slams her head into the table, talking into the wood, “I know. I just... I've never... had to do this before. And it fucking sucks. But I think, I think that maybe I’ve been wrong. Wrong about a lot of shit”. You don’t fucking say? Raguel could have and fucking did tell you that, multiple fucking times. But fuck I don’t like that she’s hurting, “oh well, do what you should have already and apologise. But at least you, I guess, learned something. Sometimes crap has to happen for us to get the proper kick in the fucking skull we need”. 

Val looks up to me, “who are you? I keep getting constantly amazed at how you can be so angry and them some wise man at the same time?”. Putting her face into the table again, I can tell she’s not quite done, “maybe I should let you help me with this crap. Clearly you’re better at it. Does that make me a shit person?”. I don’t know? Does it? I mean, I’m part fucking demon so I’m inclide to immoral crap and you think I’m more decent than you. Well fuck, so do my friends. Both species are just fucked I guess, demons just own their fucked up. And I’m just a fucking mess, “everyone’s a bit fucking shit. I’m a bit fucking shit, you’re a bit fucking shit. Tuck is a bit extra fucking shit, you get the point. Can’t promise I can be much help, I don’t have all the answers”. 

She groans into the table before lifting her head up and resting it on her palm, “I was doing my shit and I guess I made the wrong fucking judgment. I, god, I hunt demons ok? And I-I was so focused on the this one that, fuck, that this lady got hurt. Danny, she almost fucking died. I think, I think that if the demon-if he hadn’t run over, she would have”. Rubbing her eyes, “I was trying to fucking destroy him and he! He didn’t fucking care! He just helped and god! I’ve been so fucking wrong!”. Holy fucking shit she finally figured that out, took you long- oh, crap she’s crying now. Ok, um, you can go away now stupid fucking demon gloating and ego. Crap it is so much easier to deal with demon shit when I can just replace it with demon shit, namely being angry and hitting shit. Sighing, I shuffle a bit awkwardly, “you’re talking about Raguel aren’t you? The local good boy hero demon or whatever?”. Who is ever lovingly fucking happy that no one calls him fucking Hellboy anymore.  Val pinches her nose and releases a shaky breath, “yeah, him. I-I blamed him for a lot of things. He always said-said that it wasn’t him. But I. Fuck, I never thought he could be right. How could I? He’s a fucking demon! Fuck! I've been so fucking stupid!”. Pretty sure blind and pissed off is more accurate, “you were fucking angry, if anyone can get anger fucking shit up and making you be fucking stupid. It’s my fucking ass. Something tells me he won’t feel any fucking different from me. Just maybe don’t be a dick anymore”, I would fucking know, since I am him. 

Val nods at me but stops and blinks, before staring at me confusedly, “I think you’re right but Danny? I just admitted I hunt demons and you just, you’re not even questioning it. At all?”. Yeah I guess that is a bit fucking suspicious but fuck it, “I’m not about to judge you for hunting them, fuck you know I do that too. I’m not fucking happy you hid it though. And the reason I’m not questioning shit is because I already knew. You’re a good liar but not good enough, I knew from the beginning”. Val looks like she’s torn between anger, shock and relief, “I? What? How? Danny! You ass! You could have told me! But fuck, that would defeat the whole being fucking honest with my boyfriend shit wouldn’t it?”. Yeah no fucking shit but fuck, I haven’t exactly been fucking honest either. But I have a damn good reason, she was trying to fucking kill me! Ah fuck, now that she’s told me her shit I feel kind of bad lying to her damn face. Rubbing my neck, “well I can’t be one to judge, we all hide our shit. But-” my bracelet suddenly going off annoys me so much, in this moment, that I can’t help but glare aggressively at it. Quite a few people know about my arm-go-frosty demon sense now, I’m still fucking impressed that they all think it’s the bracelet. So Val knows what that means as soon as she sees my slowly frosting over hand, both of us groan but she waves me off, “I don’t want to be a hunter today and even if I literally never see how, your handle shit fast and well”. I stare at the fucking child-like demon with too large a smile and maggots spilling out of what looks like stitched shut seams, “Uh Val? For once there’s no chasing involved”. She snaps her head up as this new ghost goes on some tirade, “Brexleon! Daughter of Boxiel and Luncheon! Neonface your doom!”. Oh, OH DEAR GOD WHAT THE FUCK? “WHAT THE FUCK?! THAT IS SO FUCKING WRONG!”, I vault up over the table as Val stands back a bit. Shaking herself and looking a bit nervously at me before summoning her suit. I don’t even bother with my staff, partly cause she will recognise that and partly because come on? Sneering at the demon, my startled disgust replaced by mild amusement, “Oh come on, if that’s really who you are. Which is fucking gross by the way, then you know how this will go”. I’ve never really been one to care about swearing around kids, demon or not, nothing wrong with a foul fucking mouth. The demon child wastes no time in hurling box shaped rotten food around but I just point blank shoot her in the face. Watching her scramble on the ground I can help but find this really damn pathetic, “um serisouly? This is embarrassing”. I’m really tempted to summon out my staff and just beat her with it, because that shit is always funny. But again Red’s right there, she also doesn’t really seem to know what to do with this. That or she’s struggling with the whole I’ve-been-a-shit-person-and-feel-guilty-being-a-hunter, crap. 

“Daniel! This doesn’t look very difficult so please wrap it up and actually come to class!”, both me and Red jerk at Mr. Lancer’s shout. Giving Brexleon a chance to jump back against the school, throwing my hands out at Mr. Lancer who just rolls his eyes. Come one dude, let me do my fucking shit. Schools fucking meaningless for my ass anyway. Groaning, “this would be faster with your board. Stop feeling like a guilty shit, I don’t think any demon really cares if your reasons or what ever was stupid”. Muttering as she summons her board, “pretty sure Raguel would disagree”. You sure about that? You fucking sure? I mean I guess it ducking annoyed me and shit but be fucking help here. No way I haven’t made some fucking bad decisions. “Everyone fucks up noe lets go, before Lancer gets involved”, with that she does blast us forwards and fucking hell this flying or whatever thing is cool! I’d consider making one if I wouldn’t fucking destroy it, not to mention I would probably look fucking stupid. Plus, I like beating fuckers with my own natural fucking strength, that is if anything about me is even remotely natural. 

We wind up in the cafeteria, which is thankfully empty now. Remembering how that one upperclassmen has fucking destroyed the bathrooms with just a tiny bit of our, apparently explosive, lunch sauce; I get a wicked idea. This demon is down right weak and this will be way too much fun to not try. Snickering I hop off Red’s board and book it to the kitchen, Brexleon rushing right behind me. Shoving my hand into the bulk bin and producing a packet of the stuff. I heat up with my energy, spin around and punch Brexleon in the mouth. Letting go of the packet in the process, “haven’t you heard? My personalities quite EXPLOSIVE!”. I fucking book it out of there and drag Red with me, “let’s blow this popsicle stand!”. Pulling Red with me against a wall as the fucking kitchen just blows up, “you should probably de-suit at this point. People are going to hear that”. As she deactivated her suit I can finally she the very wtf facial expression she giving me, “are you insane? What did you even do?”. Rubbing my neck as I shrug, “punched her in the mouth with a really hot sauce packet”. Val apparently can’t help but fall over laughing at that, which yeah I guess that’s a pretty fucking ridiculous way to win a fight. So I wind up joining her in laughing, “Daniel! While I agree with keeping the demon problem in check, I don’t not agree with mass school destruction!”. Aw shit, come on man. Let me have my fucking fun. My snickering clearly isn’t making Mr. Lancer any less annoyed with my shit. Putting his hands on his hips, “I want you and your parents here, tomorrow. At the very least you’re helping fix this up”. Oh fuck you, don’t tell me what to do. But fuck I did make a bit of a mess, like fucking always. I’m way to fucking used to the town jay shrugging off and fixing up all the damage I do to it. Groaning, I nod at him though baring my teeth a bit. 

 

Catching up with my friends at lunch the next day, something tells me Val’s not going to be joining us. Part of me feels bad but also like come the fuck on, you were fucking told you were wrong. But did you fucking listen? No. Humans really should do what I say more, especially my humans. 

“Dude, I can’t believe she just fla tour told you. You didn’t have to walk in on anything or some shit?”, as I shake my head Tuck continues, “so now you’re the only one hiding your double life. Bet you feel like grade A shit”. I growl lowly at Tuck’s stupid smirk. I’ve got more of a fucking reason to lie, my shits more fucking complicated you fuck. I’m my own fucking species for fucks sake! I angrily chomp down in my sandwich as my stupid fucking hand freezes it. “OH FUCK YOU TOO!”, all three of us jump, or in my case try to, as this giant metal clamp snaps around my waist. Promptly electrocuting me to high hell. Whirling around I grab onto the cord that attached to it and start violently shaking around the, what the fuck? “WHAT THE FUCK YOU FUCK! AND-OH YOU FUCK!”, I yank him? around harder, slamming his? face into the dirt as I realise I can fucking transform. “DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I’M SOME WEAK PUSH OVER AS A HUMAN YOU FUCK!”, I can tell my friends are confused but they shoot their guns at him anyways. I mutter, “oh fuck”, as all three of us are suddenly in a clocktower. 

“WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK!”, I whip around as the metal clamp just pops off. “Uh Danny? This is way more what the fuck worthy”, I turn to face Sam as she a jabbing a finger at some screen thing. On it I watch what clear is me, somehow, piercing people through with his, my?, tail? Since when? But that’s nothing conspired to the fucking wings or massive roar that plows down buildings and sends people to be impaled into metal beams.  

“Holy shit that’s fucking cool and is that some kind of demons roar or something?”, at Sam’s glare I shrug, “I mean it’s not like I would use it like that”. Sam puts her hands on her hips, “clearly you would and are”. Hey what the fuck? I haven’t done this shit! Just because it’s on some fucking screen doesn’t make it my fucking destiny. Though my angry growl at her doesn’t help my case. 

“I would say relax, but that would be wasted breath on a Wrath”, I snap my head to the scarred man in a purple robe, stitched with sliver. Growling at him, “who the hell are you?”. 

“Introductions? Fine. I am ClockWork, master of time. And the destroyer of that”, he points a now old and boney finger to the screen we were just looking through. Now showing him, me?, impaling a man with the gun of a tank. The screen then flips though all the destroyed lands of earth and hell a like, nearly no life left. Snapping back to him, “I don’t have to explain to you, I haven’t done any of that!”. I launch myself at him but promptly find my face smashing into a loud ass bell repeatedly, what the fuck? Ok this is not going to work out for me, oh fuck. Jumping back from him, I snarl and yank my friends with me through the screen. 

Crashing to the ground, I’m the first to jump up and the first to get slammed by an energy blast. Both my friends shout, “Raguel!”. As we hear another voice and I smell a familiar and normally welcomed scent, “you! You won’t get away this time! You’ll pay for everything you’ve done! How could I have ever-”. Red, who’s not even wearing a helmet what?, lowers her gun as my friends jump in front of me. 

Looking between the three of us, she drops her gun entirely, “how? How are you alive? It can’t be? You-you’re, you’re from the past aren’t you?”. While Sam and Tuck freak out at being called alive, I stagger up. Since when where her weapons this strong? Nodding at her, “what the fuck is going on here?”. She doesn’t get to answer as she’s blasted in the side by an, all too familiar, green energy blast. I watch her blood splatter out as I realise the blast tore her in half. Holy fuck! Holy fuck! “VAL!”, I go to run to her but something latches around my leg and swings me violently to the ground, hard enough that I can not only feel but hear a couple ribs breaking. 

“How about I answer that”, snapping my head around to the new but familiar voice. I watch as, with a flick of his wrist, my friends collapse motionless. He blasts me lazily into a wall as he inspects his other hands claws, “now to what do I owe this little blast from the past?”. I watch him yank Tuck off the ground by his head and sneer at the time medallion hanging loosely, “ClockWork, meddling again. How dare he involve himself with my games, I’ll just have to crush him too”. 

I snarl and charge at him as he tosses Tuck across the ground, he bares his teeth almost playfully, “oh no, can’t have that”. He moves too fast and slams his fist down on my face, “HA! I’ll hit you like a lowly human. Like the humans that you pretend are your equals. Denying your mind in favour of playing their little fucking hero”. His every word is accented by a cold hiss, as he punches me in the gut. I bite him but he shrugs it off as if it’s nothing, smashing me in the face with a wing. I slide across the ground on all fours, bringing my right hand up to clutch my stomach. “HOW DARE YOU DO THIS! YOU! I’M NOTHING LIKE YOU!”, my ego is battling with everything else in me at the knowledge that I become so very strong. While he spreads his three pairs of wings and seems as if to float in the air, tail lashing about and raging flames dancing off his head. Spreading his arms out, with claws twice the length of mine, he cackles. I dash frantically to my friends as I see him breath ice down at them. “HOW FUCKING DARE YOU HURT THEM!”, managing to scoop both them up, I scratch up their faces in my frantic slapping to wake them up. I get slammed into a wall as another energy blast smashes into me. Seeing Sam sift to sit up, “GET OUT OF HERE!”. Just fucking listen. Fucking listen to me and get out! 

“Oh but where are they going to go?”, I watch in a mixture of awe and horror as he fucking roars at them. In pass out as I’m caught in the cross fires. 

 

I come to, finding myself staring at a pile of skeletons, snapping my body back I promptly slam into his, my?, legs. He laughs loudly at me, “welcome to your dominion. It’s amazing what some highly explosive sauce can do to ruin your whole life”. Grabbing me by the throat, he shoves me to the ground as I claw and snarl at him. “Ah still so young and still so out of control. Where’s your pride? Oh that’s right you do everything you can to squash it like some pathetic human”, I shriek out in pain as he rams my time medallion into my chest. Cauterising the would shut wieith a blast, “can’t have you going anywhere”. 

Snarling at him, “I WILL NEVER BE YOU! I-”, I don’t get to finish as he kicks my teeth in with his foot. “Oh but you will, in time. But for now...”, as I’m clutching my brutalised teeth, how fucking dare you damage my teeth you fuck!, he opens a portal and yanks a many chained collar through it. Slamming the collar around my throat and letting the chains yank me through to portal, grinning and cackling all the while. 

 

Dragged across the floor, I’m yanked into a kneeling position by the tension in the chains. There’s at least forty of them connected to my collar and I am having none of this bullshit, “HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!”. Jerking me head around I see many different demons, all glaring at me with malice and in various states of severe injury. I realise that they want to maim and contain me, but didn’t have the balls to come get me themselves, “HOW ABOUT YOU FUCK ME OVER YOURSELVES YOU COWARDS!”. Spinning my head over to snarl at Ember, “YOU LOOK LIKE SOMETHING I WOULD DRAW WITH MY LEFT HAND! WHAT THE FUCK!”. No one seems to care to dignify me with a response, as they all just glare at me and charge up their attacks. How fucking dare they ignore me. Attack me! “WHAT YOU CANT HANDLE ME WITHOUT BINDS! YOU'RE FUCKING DISGRACES! FUCKING INSULTS!” All this while I’m chained like a fucking mutt! I thrash violently against the chains, snapping and growling at everyone around. I’d try to claw out of it by my wrists are bound as well. How fucking dare any of you! I will fucking shred you! I will rip and tear through all of this place and these fucking chains! How fucking dare they be attached to me! How dare I be fucking collared! I never been so mad that I found I couldn’t speak through the rage. And I can feel my power whelming up inside my chest, my fury and aggression rolling with it like a tidal wave of pure anger. Which all comes rushing out of me as I truly roar for the first time, a demons roar. I can hear the chains and building quake, fucking good it fucking should. Fuck all of this! Fuck all of you! I will never become that thing! The combination of my demons roar and violent thrashing snaps the chains one by one off the walls, floor and ceiling. My arm restraints crack and shatter apart, as the structure containing me begins to collapse. I can’t bring myself to give a single fuck about all the unconscious and bleeding demons scattered around. Staggering out, I rip off any chains still attached to the collar and roar again, this time the force obliterates the cracked collar. Just as an orb slams me in the head, “AND FUCK YOU TOO!”. I snarl aggressively as I pick up, what I recognise as one of Red’s hellfire balls that’s locked into my demonic energy. What in the? Still fucking annoying she got herself something that tracks me and me alone. I’m the fucking anger boy and even I don’t want to beat anyone fucking bad enough to make something like this. Picking it up a little note falls off and I recognise her writing right away. 

“Questions later. What the fuck. Find the “Cheesehead””

Oh of fucking course. Of course he’s involved in this shit and what the hell happened that Val fucking knows what’s going on? Oh god, how much am I or other I or whatever, fucking up earth. 

 

Yanking myself through Vlad’s gate, I storm over to him. “So what? You’ll kill defenceless old humans now too?”, defenseless? Old? The fuck? Glaring at him as he turns around, “the fuck you going on about, you crazy bastard”. I’m worried a bit as he looks sympathetic, “insulting my pride won’t do you anything anymore, you saw to that. If it means anything you sure enjoyed all the death you brought. The only ones that got to perish peacefully were those closest to you”. I restrain myself from slashing at him as he walks down to me, “it was a big tragedy at the time, Casper high blown to bits with the Fenton’s inside. Leaving only you behind. You came to me, because why wouldn’t you? No one else in the world like you and all of Amity blaming you”. Vlad pokes at my chest, “you were all torn up inside, wanted to be free from your weak human emotions. How could I not grant your wish, I had what I wanted”. Vlad staggers over slowly to a bloody stain on the floor, “but ripping out your humanity freed Raguel to tear out mine. Consuming my demon in your rage and you were all to happy to do the same to your human self”. 

Vlad visibly cringes and oh god, I fucking murdered? Myself? What the ever- wait, you did WHAT TO ME?! “You ripped out my humanity?! YOU RIPPED OUT MY FUCKING HUMANITY!? IN WHAT FUCKING WORLD DOES THAT SOUND LIKE A GOOD IDEA YOU FUCKING FROOTLOOP!”, I storm over to him and yank him to face me, snarling in his face with fully bared teeth. Vlad coughs and chokes out, “so what, you going to finish the job? We’re all ruled by our demons in the end”. I violently toss him to the ground, pacing and snarling at my hands. Before stoping and snapping my head at the slowly standing Vlad. Growling, “give me those stupid fucking claw things. So I can fix this crap”. Vlad staggers to a cabinet before he flings the gloves out at me, “you should just destroy yourself, save everyone, especially me, the pain”. I can’t resist it anymore as I deck him in the face, with my fist, like a human. Watching his unconscious form collapse to the ground, I bend over and shove the claws into my own chest. Feeling around for the medallion and tearing it out, in a bloody mess. Snarling at Vlad as I fade back to my time, “you’re not as bad as people say, you’re a whole lot worse”. 

 

I rush to see pretty well everyone from school bound and gagged, along with my family. Red is lying unconscious in the street as he laughs while slamming his fist into my mothers gut. Snarling loudly I launch myself to face him, “YOU ARE NOT ME!”. He cackles louder as he slams me with a wing and rams his claws through my leg. “I’m inevitable! What makes you think you could ever avoid me?”, he’s right I know, but I won’t accept that. Fuck him if he thinks he can tell me what I’ll become, what I’ll do. How dare this world claim this is what I’ll become! “I’LL NEVER BECOME YOU! I’M NO MONSTER!” I body slam him as he brings his fists down on my back, “you don’t get it. I still exist, I’m still real, I’m still killing them. That means you still turn into me. And what a glorious thing that is, for I am a scourge on this world”. Jumping on top of my chest he pins my to the ground, limbs held in place by wings. Shoving my face back to watch as he’s sure everything’s about to go up in flames. So I take to jabbing him I the face with my tongue and slicing his arm up with it. The wet mess of saliva and demons blood lets me get my head free from his grip, as I let my rage and energy build relaeasing my demons roar right in his face. I stagger up as my roaring rips the flesh from him and chrushs his bones. “IT’S NOT POSSIBLE! YOU CAN’T HAVE SUCH POWER!”, I don’t signify the beast with a response as I continue my demons roar. He roars against me know and I know he’s the stronger. I can’t win this, I’m too fucking weak. Too... too fucking human. But maybe, I whip out my staff and slam him across the face with it; absorbing him inside before collapsing. Scourge, “If your to weak to beat me, you’re to weak to save them”. Everything explodes just as my face hits the ground, wait? What? I glance down at the medallion around my neck as ClockWork lifts me up, with me slumping against him. I stagger to stand on my own, summoning my staff to help me do so; to maintain my aching ego and pride. How could I be such a beast, a monster? One word, a name, hits my mind, Scourge. That’s what it called him, not Raguel. Why? I stare at my staff incredulously, as if doing so while make it spill its secrets. 

ClockWork wraps a fine purple silk around the staff before replacing me of it. It does not snap back to a bracelet and can actually feel it being severed from me, I manage to maintain my footing and stand a bit straight. Wheezing out “why? Why did you?”, looking around I see what he’s really done. “Why did you save them?”, he smiles, winks at me and folds my hands around purification crystal with what looks like red lighting zapping about inside. “Times a mystery, and explain would be telling now wouldn’t it?”, I don’t get a chance to ask what he means as he vanishes.

 

I find myself crouched over Val with my hands around her throat. Instantly jerking back away from her, “WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK? VAL WHAT THE FUCK! WHY THE FUCK! WHAT!?”. I look back and forth confused and pissed off at my claws, while Val scoots away from me, looking completely shaken. Val is eyeballing me with caution and squinting, “are you? Are you, you again? Not that monster”. What the fuck? What does that even mean? How the fuck did I get here? What’s going on? What the fuck?! Darting my eyes around I realise I’m in my room, why the heck is Val here? Who even let her in? Better yet, why am I all demon while Val’s in my room? What the fuck is going on? Looking back to her I just whisper, “what the fuck?”. She seems to like this response as she nods stiffly at me, easing her self against the door, “that was my thought when my boyfriend suddenly changed into a hulking winged monster three hours ago. There’s no way that thing was even a demon. But now, you... you’re normal Raguel. Which makes about as much sense as before”. I mentally blink at her, because honestly I’m still horribly confused. Mentally blinking a bit as it dawns in me, ClockWork freaking sent me back in time! Holy fuck! So what? He sent me back to when freaking Scourge was pretending to be me. Oh man that is fucked, holy fuck that asshole was fucking strangling Val! Oh hell fucking no! That piece of fucking shit! 

Val’s shouting snaps me out of my head, “hey you fucking demon! Mind clueing me in here?! The fuck is going on?! And where’s my damn boyfriend?!”. Oh, OH FUCK. Opening and closing my mouth a few times, “I Uh, I barely have a fucking clue how I just got here. So excuse me for not being very fucking helpful with you’re dilemma. I’m a bit busy having one of my fucking own”. Shaking my head to clear it a bit, this would be way easier human; when I’m less susceptible to my demonic ass rage and instincts. Looking back to her, “mind telling me what happened here, why the hell I was just strangling you? I don’t think I can answer your shit without that shit”. Val nods at me stiffly, “I came over to ask Danny why the hell he’d been acting strange all day. He kept muttering weird shit under his breath and smiling wrong. No one else even seemed to really notice, but it wasn’t right. When I confronted him, he fucking grinned and shrugged before transforming into a, like, almost eight foot tall demon monster that looked like you do now, but wings and the fucking definition of evil”. 

Val shakes herself, while I just gape at her, “the monster then went yammering on about how Danny would become him and that he was in Hell ten years in the future. That there’d be no way to stop him once he destroyed the cheese heads protal”. 

I slump on my bed because holy fuck, poor fucking Val and oh fuck there’s no way my demon shit is staying a secret now. Not a fucking chance, while Val pulls out one of her hellfire balls, “I know, I know that these always track him. My Danny, the real one, not that thing. So I set it to find him, in the future with a note about Cheesehead. The monster found out and came back for me and now this”. Val gestures at me weakly while I nod and rub my claws down my face. Well this is just fucking peachy. Just fucking great! Fuck me sideways. Fuck that piece of shit so fucking much! I will never. Fucking. Be. Him. I can feel my angry eyes blazing, which is clearly making Val more freaked. So I close my eyes harshly and run both my hands through my hair. At least I’ve gotten good at not smashing my hands into my horns anymore. 

Putting my arms down on my knees I turn my head to Val, “I’m too pissed to apologise right now, at Scourge not at you. That’s the monsters name, Scourge”, I pause as understanding fills me, “he was given that name because he’s a scourge on the earth. A monster that consumes and destroys all life. A living plague”. Val shivers but nods as it clearly makes sense to her, “but why? Why was it pretending to be Danny? Why did it say Danny would become him? Why are you here suddenly? Where’s Danny?”. I look out the window, taking in the not destroyed town as I speak, “because, god fuck, Danny is Scourge. Or was going to be. That’s not going to happen now though. Fuck me, the school was supposed to blow up today. Only two survivors, you and Danny. It fucked him up, his humanity got torn out and he became Scourge”. Running a hand through my hair again, “GOD THIS IS SO FUCKED UP!”. What the ever loving fuck? What in high hell would even allow me to become such a thing? And for ten fucking years? What the fuck! Yeah fuck I need to not be a fucking demon right now, fuck. I catch Val asking, “then why’d he look like you? Why’d you call me Val? Why are you here not Danny?”. Hell fucking damn it, I, god Val. Fuck I-I’ll make the decision hers, “you’ve got two options. I could give you the answer or you can continue on as if this never happened. He’ll be ok with either choice”. I desperately want her to know now, I think it might ruin us if she didn’t. But I had a choice in getting her to finally tell me she’s Red, she deserves the same option. She should have the choice to back the fuck out. 

Val shakes her head aggressively and sturdies herself, “that’s no choice. My answers obvious, I want to know”. I nod and smile curtly, fuck this is the most fucked up way for anyone to find out this shit. I’m hoping to high hell she doesn’t hate or fear me, I never would have thought her fearing me could be possible but after coming to while fucking choking her... “I’m glad you chose that way. I know you’ve noticed I’m straight up fucked compared to the others. There’s a fucking reason for that. And the answers you want aren’t as simple as just blurting out “I’m a hunter””, standing up I look her over. She’s not freaked out or scared anymore, if anything she looks impatient and like she’ll deck me if I don’t start explaining. I’d almost like to see her try, “I’m certain you’ve never heard of halfas. Half human, half demon. A unique species. There’s technically only two. But Danny is the only true halfa”. Val stares at me incredulously for a bit before she clues in that I’m serious, “how could, how is that? Even possible? You’re saying that, that my boyfriend is half one of the creatures I hunt?!”. She looks like she might just cry, oh man am I fucking this up? She sinks to the floor and looks rather horrified, as she stares at the ground. I walk to crouch down infront of her, “don’t worry about it. If it bothered him he never would have dated you. It’s not like he didn’t fucking know. As for the how, remember that gate? The gate is his, but that gate isn’t normal. The Fenton’s were just trying to create a portal that wouldn’t need a conduit, instead they made a gate that only need one. By fusing the human with demonic energy, making a halfa. One body, one person to be both sides of the gate. A special little clusterfuck of two species”. She looks up at me rather horrified, “that-that sounds awful”. I nod at her and decide for the plunge because it’s fucking mean of me if I don’t at this fucking point, “now please know that I don’t give much of a shit that you’ve hunted me. The only ones who’ve ever really had a major fuss with what you do or did is Sam and Tuck”. She looks completely confused but goes slack jawed as I change back human. 

Speaking with my normal human voice, “halfas, we have two forms. Human and demon. And I meant what I said, I’ve never hated you for anything Red”. I rub my neck awkwardly as she blinks and open and shuts her mouth repeatedly. “I guess this kind of explains my anger issue now doesn’t it?”, Val weakly pushes my arm, which I lean into, to avoid getting pissy. Because being a ball of fucking anger will not help me right now, fuck you very much demon bullshit. Nodding at her, “yeah it’s me Val. I’m sorry for a lot. And yes the gate shit hurt like fucking hell, literally”. My joke seems to get her out of her stupor enough to genuinely hit me, “you stupid ass. I was trying to fucking kill you and you’d turn around and ask for fucking cuddles. The fuck is wrong with you?”. I’m not sure if she’s genuinely mad, “my mind don’t work like yours. Little bit human, little bit demon. Makes for a bit of a mental cluster fuck of bullshit”. Val pokes me before just flopping against my chest, which I see coming a mile away. Patting her head, “it’s ok Val. I’m alright, fucked up but alright. You like being Red right? Even if it’s fucked sometimes. Well, same goes for my Raguel shit, only difference is it goes a lot deeper for me”. Shifting so that I’m actually sitting on the ground rather than perched on my toes, “and I swear, I’ll never become Scourge. I saw to that shit. Though I could do with never talking about him ever the fuck again”. Because seriously? Holy fuck. Ah, that’s why he dropped me at this point in time. Dealing with Val’s shit pretty well stopped me from having a full on freak out. Sneaky devil, but thanks you weird fuck. 

 

We sit/lay on the ground like that for a while, I’m just waiting for her to speak up honestly. I don’t want to overwhelm her, because really? Everything about me is fucking overwhelming. I feel her shuffle a bit, “could you, maybe let me up?”. I nod as I let go of her, she sits herself up but then promptly lays on the floor. Look at me as I stare down at her, “how? How are you even remotely able to pass as a normal human of you’re not. I hardly think I’m doing it and all I’ve got is a suit”. I roll my eyes at her, “you’ve said it yourself, half the school thinks I’m scary. I’m not fucking passing at all, people just aren’t asking questions or making connections. In short, people are fucking stupid and I do have some luck on my side”. Val looks me up and down and raises one eyebrow, I get the message pretty loud and clear, “you want to see me change again? Help solidify the not-so-impossible, impossible?”. At her nod I transform again, “and I know I never really answered how I knew you were Red”, tapping my nose I smirk, “I could smell it”. Well, this has been a bunch of bullshit but we’ll be fine since shes clearly not too fucked up. I know this cause she leans up to flick my damn nose. 

 

As soon as Val falls a sleep I start patting myself down for that weirdass purification crystal, sure enough it’s in my pocket; no clue how it got there from my hand though. Rolling it between my fingers I can feel the energy inside is very similar to my gate. I wonder what this would do with my staff? So I summon my- what? Looking to my wrist confused, I facepalm. That’s right fucking time guy took it, severed it from me. Ok wow fuck, I'm not cool with that. I want my fucking staff, it’s mine, part of me and I fucking need it. What the fuck you a- oh, OH. Ok, I’m a dumbass. Rolling the crystal again, this is giant MAKE ANOTHER FUCKING STAFF sign. That I completely fucking missed. One problem, how? It’s not like I made my old one from fucking scratch. My parents didn’t even make more staffs themselves, because the first didn’t fucking work. 

With a groan, I head down to the study and hope that Val doesn’t wake up in the meantime. 

Thankfully, it doesn’t take long to find the staff plans; hand carved cherry oak stick, two dove feathers, silver rope, and purification crystal. Well, I guess those are common enough, around here anyway. 

It doesn’t take me long to find everything and I just grab the ones that feel right. The right shape, the right feel. Maybe there’s something to be said about making shit your damn self, more personal or whatever. The large chunk of cherry wood is all that’s left and yeah this is literally going to be fucking hand carved, horray. 

Groaning, I take everything to my room, putting the two feathers and silver rope in my nightstand with the crystal. No way in fuck I’m not using the weird crystal, might be some crazy strong shit or something. Transforming I use my claws to get to carving the staffs base, cause man are my claws ever so much easier to use than a knife. 

Val wakes up about half way through my carving, I can tell because her breathing changes and I hear her roll to face my spot against the wall. I imagine some scary fucking demon in a suit, fiddling with a stick surround by wood chips and hunched against a wall is a fucking funny sight, and I can’t help but snicker to myself. 

While Val murmurs from the bed, “this is going to take a while to get used to... What are you even doing?”

“Well, I’m making a new staff. The old one is sealing away fucking bat shit evil Scourge”

“I thought that was just part of you or something. It literally appears out of thin air”, I can’t help but snort at that. I guess it looks pretty fucking wild and damn that means Mr. Lancer kept his mouth shut about me wiping out my staff. Fuck damn right, respect the secret. 

“I know you’ve seen that bracelet around my wrist all the time. That’s my staff, like me it can change forms. Er, same goes for, well, for Cujo. He’s my Hellhound”

“That fucking dog! So it is yours, what the fuck Danny or Raguel or whatever”

Chuckling, yeah it can be totally confusing but that’s me. Fucked up and confusing, “yeah he’s mine and he’s a puppy. A rather uncontrollable puppy with anger issues, he gets pissy if I’m out of Hell too long. Which I did not know when you met him. Hell, I didn’t even know I had a Hellhound”. Chuckling again, “and basically just call me according to my from. So right now, Raguel”. 

I can hear her mutter into the pillow, “of course he’s got anger issues. Well, at least you didn’t mean for him to fuck things up. Can’t say I regret it happening either”. We’re both silent for a bit, “you-you said out of Hell too long. Do you, um, belong there?”.

Sighing because it’s honestly still kind of fucking weird, but I’m not about to say Hell isn't comfy. Comfy as Hell, “I’m a halfa Val. I belong to both sides, I need to be in both sides from time to time. This is just the one I was born in and call home. Least my lair neighbor is fucking decent. Makes some mean ass banana cream pie”. 

This gets Val laughing her ass off, “that sounds so fucking mundane! Well, thanks for ruining the big scary image of Hell I had”, I can tell by the shuffling she’s got another question, fuck I’ve gotten good at reading people. Never fucking telling Vlad that, fuck him, “do you? Have to go there often?”. 

“I usually just go when I want to, which is usually because I’m really pissed off and want to break shit. That shit’s acceptable in Hell, not so much here. Hell’s very... different. Compared to here. Not bad, just different. My first impression was pretty fucked though”, god just fuck Walker, fuck him so much. Pretty sure Val hears me mutter, “fuck you Walker. I’d unplug your fucking life support to charge my damn phone, you salted white suit fuck. Get salted bitch”. 

“God we both must have so many fucked stories and if you hate whoever that is, then same here. He can totally get salted or whatever”, Val snorts loudly, “the fuck does that even mean”. 

Flipping over the stick and inspecting it before fiddling away more. It’s going to be a lot taller than the old one, I’d like for it to actually be much taller than me, “I staged a prison riot my first day in Hell, got collared, got whipped a bunch, made Walker lick my feat, and blew up the damn place while jumping backwards. Fucking action movie style. And fuck salt. Fuck it so very much. Shit fucking burns holes in us, only one specific kind though”. I can’t help but growl, “fuck salt” and continue growling aimlessly. When Val starts snickering, I growl a bit more aggressively. Which she just snickers louder at, now I’m growling more than speaking, “you fucks are getting too damn used to my shit, maybe I’ll call you the next time my hand looks like fucking Swiss cheese”. 

Tilting my head at the stick as an idea hits me, I start craving straight lines down it, giving it this pinstripe effect. Deep dark vertical redlines uniformly around the stick, just a little bit of fucking anger was all it needed. Damn fucking straight, everything needs a taste of Raguel’s fury. Also, fuck salt. Getting up and stretching, I grab the rest of the stuff out of my nightstand. While I’m using the silver rope to secure the crystal Val throws in her two cents, “this one looks very different. Other one matched you better”. I can’t help but smirk, this fucker ain’t done yet. Standing up, I stamp the nearly eight foot tall staff on the ground a few times and smirk. It’s got a heavier feel but it’s exactly what I wanted, it’ll hurt more when I whack fuckers wth it. Smiling loosely at Val, “it’s not activated yet. It’ll change colours when it is”. Val looks at me incredulously and sits up. Making room for me on my bed, fucking rights. Move the fuck over and let my do my damn shit. 

Holding my staff I push my energy into it and surprise surprise, it changes. Reds to green, silver blackens, white feathers become one red and one green, my red gate energy crisscrosses overtop of the green pinstripe wood, and green light shines of the points of the crystal. Smirking as I stand again and spin it in my hand, before letting go of it as it snaps to a bracelet. Nearly identical to how it was before. Fucking Hell yeah, completely fucking self made and I can’t wait to smash a morherfucker over the head with it. 

Val shakes her head at my antics, “demon shit barely make sticking sense, how could mass just fucking shrink like that?”. Energy and my fuck raw ass will is the answer, “Val you have a fucking hover board. Demon hunter shit defies all fucking logic too”. Both of us snicker at that, though I can tell she still feels a bit shit about hunting me. But I really do not fucking care. 

 

 

I elected to wait a few days before telling Sam and Tuck about the whole Val fucking knows situation. “The fucks up Tuck, let me guess your ass still hasn’t found anyone for the dance?”, Sam leans back as if knowing she’ll have to go with him. While Tuck glares at his PDA, “not everyone is slinging it with someone who wants to murder them, dude”. 

“Naw, pretty sure she likes this demon ass”, both them glare at me now. Which normal would be fucking understandable because before Val would only want to kick demon ass not fucking kiss it. 

“Danny, she’s a hunter. A good one, don’t go forgetting that. Even if she isn’t a totally awful person, she still wants you dead; specifically”, holy shit, Sam doesn’t fucking outright hate her anymore. That’s a fucking feat, damn Val; colour me a bit impressed. And I don’t think I could ever forget the hunter shit, it’s kind of fucking noticeable. 

“Damn right my girls good but I’m pretty sure all she wants out of Raguel specifically is cuddles and kisses. Weird fanged kisses but still”, Sam squints at me while Tuck starts enthusiastically slapping his hands on the table. Getting the point I literally move his hands form the table to my shoulder. Which he hits even more enthusiastically, “dude! Fucking shit man! Good shit! She fucking knows!? And she’s chill!? Fuck yeah man!”. I chuckle at his antics but abso-fucking-lutely it’s fucking good. Turning my head to Sam, “Sam, she’s chill. She found out in a pretty fucked way and I’m fucking amazed she didn’t try kill me. No way I wouldn’t try to fucking shred someone who was fucking choking me. ClockWork’s a sneaky son of a bitch”. Sam groans while Tuck laughs into his hand, “dude, you’re life just keeps getting more fucked”. You don’t fucking say Tuck? Not sure how the fuck my bullshit can ever top fucking murder evil bastard from the future though. 

“I’ve fucking noticed, but we had a good talk and I was all demon during most of it. So she’s fucking chill, being a little angsty about being a hunter and trying to off me though”, Sam throws her hands out to the side. Glaring at me and nearly shouting, “she fucking should!”. I just shrug at her as the lunch bell sounds. 

 

“So patrol tonight I’m guessing?”, I nod at Tuck. It’s fucking nice to run around town with them, plus I don’t think I really could stop them. Fucks won’t listen, which is a bit infuriating but it also makes me Hella proud seeing my regular fucking humans beat down demon ass. Especially that stupid lipstick one Tuck seems to love so much. Shoot the fuckers with lipstick and then I hit them, with a literal stick.  

Patrol that night gets pretty fucked right away, because Walker, fucking Walker, apparently wants to start shit again. I can’t help but growl at the random humans fedora is controlling to attack me, but I can’t fucking fight them and his ass knows that. Fucking prick. And of course I can’t make fucking shields and shit because they’re fucking humans not demonic shit. 

Slamming my feet into the side of a building and using my claws to anchor myself, I snap my head around still trying to locate that piece of fucking shit. While Sam and Tuck are both basically have wrestling matches with random humans. You’d think it’d be easy, or at least easier, for Tuck to get a date now. Literally all of us have some major muscle going on now, I’m still the most though. Ack! Oh fuck you! Fucking whipping me! Not only does fucking fedora have to attack me via humans but he gives them fucking whips too? Fuck you buddy! 

Sprinting off the building to avoid more lashings I growl at everything, promptly realising that these fucking whips are fucking salted as my wound burns. Gritting my teeth and doing my fucking damnest to not assault any humans, I book it off across the ground; getting slashed across the arm in the process. Fuck I hate salt, stupid fucking salt. By the time I spot a little white peaking out around a corner the upper half of my suit is pretty well shredded, along with my fucking skin. Launching myself off the ground I snarl at him, “I USED TO WONDER WHY THE FUCK SOME ANIMALS ATE THEIR YOUNG! THE I MET YOU!”. This makes him whip around only to slam his face straight into my fucking fist. Sending him sailing into a wall and breaking his hold on all the humans. Craning my head to my friends, “LOOK AFTER THEM, FUCKSTICKS MINE!”. Spinning my head back to sort of roar in his face, he goes to punch my e in the gut but I grab his arms don drag the back of his head across the ground. Sending him sailing into another wall, and I guess all the commotion caught Val’s attention because Red flies in on her board. I don’t even address her as I snarl and kick Walker in the face, my friends address her for me. Hearing Sam yell, “if you’re going to do anything then get over here and help us with the fucking people!”. Walker body slams me into the ground, I really could just absorb his ass but I don’t fucking want to. What I do want is to wail on this motherfucking piece of fucking shit, snickering as I spot one of the whips next to me. I can tell the handle’s salted but I don’t fucking care, this shit is so worth it. Overhearing hearing Red and my friends as I burn the fuck out of my hand whipping the fuck out of Walkers face. 

“Shouldn’t he be getting help though!” - Red

“No! He doesn’t fucking need it and you’ll probably just insult him by trying!” - Sam 

“Besides! They’ve got history! I don’t know how much you know, but that white suited ass is Walker!” - Sam

“Wow, they really hate each other” - Red

“You have no fucking idea” - Tuck

Damn fucking right, this fucking trash can fucking burn in Hell! I’m the painful way! Walker manages to trip me and growls low at me, both of us crouched on all fours, “you are illegal and must die!”.

“IF I WANTED TO FUCKING OFF MYSELF I’D JUMP FROM YOUR EGO TO YOUR FUCKING IQ! IT’S ALMOST IMPRESSIVE HOW YOU DON’T FUCKING LET YOUR LIFE-EXPERIENCE GET IN THE WAY OF YOUR FUCKING IGNORANCE!” , springing forwards at him I make sure to claw up his suit to Hell and back. Repeatedly, and painfully. 

“This seems excessive” - Red 

“That’s demons for you. Big and flashy, very extra” - Tuck

Flipping Walker onto his back I snap my teeth around his forehead and ran my tongue through his eye socket. Looping it through his other eye socket and wrapping around the flesh inbetween his eyes. Lashing my tongue out, I send him to impale into a light post. I grin and growl as I snap my tongue back in. 

“And in Rag’s case, extra angry” - Tuck

I don’t want to fucking kill this guy so I guess is should, like, fucking stop at this point. Though after summoning my staff I elect to just beat him with it for a beat. Bringing it up and slamming it down hard enough to lift myself off the ground by pure force multiple times. “DID IT HURT WHEN YOU WERE TOSSED OUT OF HELL, BECAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE YOU LANDED ON YOUR FUCKING FACE! FOLLOWED BY MY FUCKING FIST!”, absorbing him as I pant, “I am the danger that breaks the long arm of the law and sends it to Hell. NOW STAY DOWN THERE LIKE A GOOD LITTLE DOG!”. 

Plopping my ass in theground I elect to just fall on the ground and lay there. Probably worrying the fuck out of everyone but fuck it, I don’t care. I know I’m grinning like an idiot when Red hovers over and above me, “what’s up Red? I’m just fucking peachy, bless that man’s cold little heart”. 

“You look like shit, why the hell are you smiling? And congrats on making that unnecessarily terrify and violent”, I shrug scrapping my torn and sliced the fuck up back across the ground. I guess I should probably fix that shit, sitting up and looking at myself. I’m pretty well such a fucking mess of green that I can’t even see the wounds, well fuck me, I might have gone a bit overboard. Chuckling weakly, “heh, you should see the other guy”. Turning my head around as I hear footsteps approaching, I can tell by scent it’s my friends before I even look back. “Raguel you fucking moron, you could have ended that way sooner. But no you have to be a piss baby”, hey! Fuck you, let me have my fucking fun. Angry bullshit fun but fucking still. I poke her in the head with my tongue, making sure not to cut her with it though. Which she disgustedly bats away as I snicker, “dude? What was up with the whips? Looked like that shit did way more damage than it should have”. Fucking salt, god damn fucking salt, growling at Tuck a bit, “fucking salt just fucking salt”. Tuck collapses as he laughs which I growl at him aggressively for, Sam sighs, “well that explains a lot”. I can hear Sam explain to Red as I kick Tuck in the face for all his stupid fucking mocking me. “He really hates salt, pretty much a sure fire way to make him pissed off. That’s why he puts salt on everything, so he can make it suffer by being eating. Which yes makes no fucking sense”, I can hear Red snort so I stick the tip of my tongue out at her. While Sam sits down to clean me off, Red tilts her head at me, “Uh, do you like need any medical shit? I don’t know how the Hell demons, or halfas or whatever, do their wounds or whatever”. Chuckling I mentally assess my injuries, in pretty fucking good at figuring out just what in all’s damaged. I snicker and point to the bandaging Sam pulls out of her bag, Val shakes her head, “you get hurt enough that our friends just carry around medical shit all the time? Serisouly?”. How about you try being a demon and go more than a few days with getting fucked up? Sam nods her head, “after the whole stabling him shut in a bathroom crap there’s no way we wouldn’t. And spill it Raguel”.

“There’s at least forty-eight lashes, four broken ribs and I could do with the rocks being taken out of my back”, I elect to leave out the lung that got torn out my back. Rather not freak my lady out too much, seeing as Red flinches while Sam just shakes her head. And I do catch Red breath out, “what the fuck? How does he get injured that badly?”. Well, I’m a pretty damn physical fighter Red. That and, when it comes to Walker, I like it up close and personal. Smirking lazily at her, “worth it to beat that fuck around. I heal fucking fast so don’t worry. This shit’ll be good by tomorrow, ribs might be sore though”, takes a lot longer to regrow a lung though. But fuck it, I’ve got two. 

Both Red and Sam work on cleaning up my back, while Tuck finishes wiping me off, “dude, at least you fucking cured me of my squeamishness”. Well, I can’t have you fucking vomiting on me every other day. 

Standing up in nothing more than a partially shredded pair of dress pants, not like it fucking matters, my suit will look good as new when I transform again. Parting at the bandaging a bit with the back of my hand, so I don’t cut it up, “well, that’s that. I doubt anymore fuckers are going to come out to play. Especially since everyone fucking hates Walker and will totally take advantage of him being gone and then showing back up beaten to Hell”. Sam snickers, “someone probably blew his prison up again, and you wonder why he hates you”. Oh I fucking hope so, I hope that becomes a fucking trend. “He hates me because of what I am, Sam. Also pretty sure he hates me for beating the crap out of him, everyone else loves it though. Makes the fucker weak enough for all of them to get their licks in too”. Red shakes her head, “Wow, how does one guy manage to get on the bad side of every demon? And you”. There’s no fucking point in trying to separate me from them. I’m human and I’m demon. I’m one of them and one of you. That’s just the fucking way it is, get used to it I guess. “Every demon includes me, no need for the “And you” shit. But as for how, fucking prick tries to police all of Hell and enforce his personal fucking rules on everyone. One of the easiest was to piss us off is ordering us around”. Red crosses her arms at me but I can see she’s feeling awkward, “that does sound dickish and I’m still getting used to this shit Da-Raguel, so whatever”. Tuck elbows Red, “well if you ever get tired of smacking lips with demon ass over here, I’m always available”. I roll my eyes at him as Red recoils, “you’re always available cause you’re a fucking creep, Tuck”. 

I wave goodbye to my friends as me and Red hop into an alleyway to change back to regular, well sort of or not in my case, humans. Ripping off my way-too-tight-to-be-wearing-over-bandaging shirt, “I know the halfa thing is fucking weird but I really am both, I don’t care to view myself as only sort of demon and only sort of human. I’m just a human and a demon. Both, even if I started out pure human”. Val rubs her arm awkwardly, “but you’re still human, you’re different from the-”. I know where she’s going with this and I’m not having it, “no. I am not. I am one of them and one of you. I am not an “other”. Sure, my human shit keeps my demon shit in check but I still have my demon shit”. Val blinks at me a bit before looking to the sky, “I don’t think I could be ok with getting considered a demon myself, if I were you”.

“Val, I was literally raised to fucking despise demons. When I was pure human I would have had the same opinion. But demons like what they are, to a fucking extreme excess, we’re prideful things. Hell, there’s an inherent demons-are-above-and-better-than-humans mind set. So my brain has a fair bit of preference for demon over human, which yeah pissed me off and I struggled with a lot in the beginning”, we walk for a bit before Val speaks up again. I can tell she’s not very impressed, but what the fuck ever. This is me, so what if I love my power a bit, so what if my anger takes precedence over everything, so what if my demon side can be a bit hard to wrangle in. “So what? You’d rather be a demon than human or something, that’s fucked up Danny”, that. That is not what I’m saying. “What? No. I don’t have a preference in that way. I’m saying my brain by its very nature and set up leans towards thinking like a demon. Prideful, aggressive, assertive, fight over flight; all very fucking demon. It’s like how I growl, snarl and hiss now; that’s my demon side and it can’t be helped. I have human nature and I have demon nature. Demon nature is just more instinctual, aggressive and assertive. Like demons”. Val facepalms, which I’m fucking hoping is at her own misreading not fucking mocking me, “I didn’t think of it like that. I guess... I guess I thought you weren’t both at all times up there. Just that like you body, you could like switch it or something”. Oh fucking Hell that, that would probably be awful. God is probably be way more fucked up that or never turn fucking human again, “fuck that would be horrible. I’d probably wind up with one Hell of a messed up personality issue. My head, my mindset, me; doesn’t change regardless of form. I’m just a bit more susceptible to my anger when I’m all demon, more assertive and aggressive too. Because I’m more physically imposing, claws and sharp teeth, not because my brain fucking changes; that and no one knows Raguel is Danny. So I’m free from the expectation to act fucking human”. Shaking my head at her, “that’s what I meant when I said Raguel is still me. We’re not separate people or brains, just separate in name and form. Like you and Red, same person but the suit just makes you bolder”. Val blinks and tilts her head as we stand in front of her house, “I never even thought about that, you’re comepletely right. How did I not notice that in myself?”. Obvious anwser is fuckig obvious, to me at least. Chuckling with a smirk, “you’re around yourself constantly, of course you didn’t fucking notice the gradual change. The I only reason I noticed my shit is because I didn’t change gradually. One second, regular human brain. Then next, human demon clusterfuck. Kind of hard to miss the sudden changes in my head. Plus Sam and Tuck pointed it out whenever they noticed anything slightly different”. It’s almost embarrassing to admit that they sometimes noticed the shit before I fucking did. Val gives me a quick somewhat apologetic kiss before she heads in. Smirking I walk home with my shirt sling over shoulder. 

 

Upon walking in the door I realise that might not have been such a good idea. Moms draw drops as soon as she lays her eyes on my bandages chest, aw fuck. Not only is it super late but I fucking forget my injured are super fucking alarming to literally everyone else who isn’t already fucking numb or whatever to it. As my mom practically runs over to me, like a worried bat out of Hell, “Danny! What happened to you! Are you ok? Who bandaged you? Sit down”. Fuck off, I don’t need to fucking sit down. I just fucking fine. I bare my teeth a little but at her pleading face I deflate. Fucking hell, I so don’t want to drag my fucking friends into this shit. Well, they don’t know who Red is so I’m just going to have to go with that. I unclench my fists, sliding awkwardly and stiffly into my chair at the table, “sorry about the ordering sweetie but, look at you! I’m worried. I’m you mom, I have that right”. I nod at her and rub my neck, I know she’s fucking right but still.

Especially after dealing with Walker’s do-what-I-fucking-say attitude, “yeah I know mom and I’m fine. It’s just easier to have everything wrapped in one go than get a few little bandages”. I’m just fucking hoping to high Hell she doesn’t fucking ask to see, because it’s pretty fucking obvious I actually need the full wrap. “Again with the late night hunting? It’s a school night too. And are you sure you’re ok? Who helped? This is too clean to be down yourself”. I nod at her even if I’m glaring a bit, because I “hunt” when I fucking want to. Fuck school.

“Red did the bandaging and help with civilians. I’m positive I’m fine and it was a demon I have a bit of personal beef with so...”, mom looks a bit confused but also impressed and worried. But she smiles and nods as she sits down, “the hunter with a hover board right? Well, if you’ve already pretty much had a second opinion you must be fine. I’m almost proud you’ve got something like an archenemy, it is worrying though”. Uh I wouldn’t call us that, enemies sure but archenemy? Naw. Vlad’s closer to that, pretty sure the fuck spends at least half his time making shit plans to hurt me or whatever. That, and he RIPPED OUT MY FUCKING HUMANITY. Kind of had for anyone to fucking best that in the being-a-dick-to-Danny/Raguel department. I mean, I know that didn’t get to happen now but still; the fucker still went there.

“Yeah, that’s Red. And Walker’s trash not an archenemy. He’s just a demon I don’t instantly capture”, I’m really trying to frame this so it doesn’t sound like I’m just fucking wailing on the guy. I could do without my family clueing in that my anger is very physical sometimes. And fine, I can be a bit fucking excessive. But- my train of thought gets cut of by what smells like my dad poking me roughly inbetween my shoulders, just above the bandaging.

Snapping my head around teeth bared, and trying to cut off the low growl in my throat as I see why dad’s somewhat freaked expression, “um, sorry son but... but I think you need to take off the bandaging. There’s something in your back”. What the fuck is he touching me for and what the fuck is he- oh, OH Fuck FUCK FUCK fuck FUCK! Shit! FUCK! my stupid fuckin- My thoughts get cut off again as my mom talks from behind me, I didn’t even notice she fucking got up. God damnit, “sweetie, he's right and whatever it is, it’s glowing”. Ah just fuck it all, this is some grade A fucking shit luck. Just fuck, the fuck am I supposed to do? I can’t let them fucking see that? Fuck! Oh just fuck!

Judging by their faces and the fact that my dad can’t decide between giving me a stern commanding stance and folding in on himself like a kicked puppy, I’ve got no damn choice. Fuck! Not only does this fucking suck but I also don’t like getting more or less forced into shit, fuck. My head can’t seem to decide if I should be angry, panicked or sad. Fuck me so much. Trying to salvage this shit, “I’m sure that’s not reall-”, I cut myself off at them looking completely dejected. Just damnit, tilting my head back I groan. What a piss shit way to end my good time of pound Walker’s face in. I am going to so have to hit him harder next time. Slamming my head into the table I mutter into the wood, “alright fine, scissors? ”. Jerking myself back up as I grumpily take the scissors from my mom, who has the decency to look both apologetic and worried. Both the hover awkwardly around me and i avoid looking at them by focusing on cutting off the bandaging, fucking clean fresh bandaging that’s now going to fucking waste, without nicking any of my lashes. I seriously hope I’m healed more than I know I am because fuck this is going to look fucking bad. Moms going to be fucking pissed that I underplayed my injuries so fucking much. Fucking Hell. 

Thankfully, they're both watch my hands and thus chest not my fucking back, as I pull the bandaging off. I can because my mom gasps and comments on my injured not my conduits mark, “Danny! That’s way more than a couple little cuts!”, I can’t help but flinch and bare my teeth at her scolding tone. Neither of then notices though, too focused on the cut up son in front of them, but hey at least the salt shit is all fucking healed and I’m not fucking bleeding. The only good fucking thing about salt, those wounds heal fast as Hell. Rubbing my neck awkwardly, “I’m fine just a little nicked up”. When they don’t respond to me I get both annoyed and worried, “um guys? I’m talking here?”. I jerk myself away from mom’s touch in my back, ah fuck they noticed. I’m so fucked but seriously enough either he fucking touching. But now is really not the time for my demon crap body, so fucking chill. Snapping my head back to my mom I do my damnedest to not look pissy as she looks back and forth from my back to my face. I know there’s no fucking way either of them don’t recognise a conduit mark or that it matches the gate in the study. Hell, three fucking kids figured out what is was. And I was hardly in my right fucking mind at the damn time. Was kind of preoccupied with having a new fucking body and fucked head. 

My dad’s the first to speak up, “son... why? How?”. My dad shakes his head as mom stares me in the eyes worried, “you-you knew this was on you”. Well, I’m fucked if I tell the truth and I’m double fucked if I lie. So maybe I’ll just like get struck by lightening and fucking die? Please? Like any fucking second now? God fucking damnit. Maybe some time stopping? ClockWork? No? Fuck. 

Looking between them I stiffly nod, brushing my hand through my hair as I serisouly hope to high Hell they don’t ask me to explain. But judging by how both of them grab chairs and sit down to my right, that’s not going to fucking happen. I can tell my dad’s trying to read my expression as he stares at me, I know I look annoyed and uncomfortable, before speaking, “that symbol, it’s our portals. But that doesn’t make any sense. Danny-boy how?”. I can tell their just going to wait for me to explain and there’s really no fucking lie out of this bullshit. Shifting awkwardly, “because... it’s not a portal... it’s, well... it’s a gate”. I leave, and gates need (a) conduit(s), unsaid.

Staring almost embarrassed as my mom, wide-eyed, brings her fingers over her mouth, “oh, oh no sweetie. You-you’re a conduit. I-we’re sorry. Why didn’t you tell us?”. Uh because it turned me into a freaking half demon?! I kind of had other fucking shit to worry about, like fucking partially changing species? Like being a practically unique creature? “Er, yeah, yeah I am. You, uh, don’t need to apologise though. It was kind of my fault, I was the one screwing around. Poking what I shouldn’t have been”, shrugging and looking away from them. Hell fuck, what the fuck are they going to do? I mean we all know destroy it is supposed to severe a conduits connection but I’m fucking different. Hell fucking knows what that would do to me! Would it destroy one of my halfa? Tear me in two? Just fucking kill me? Please do not fucking let them want to destroy it. Plus, I kind of, like it so... well actually, I have one in my closet right? So maybe? Maybe fucking nothing would happen if the original was destroyed? But of course then I’d still have my fucking mark and they’d know somethings up. Fucking lose-lose is what this is. I catch the back end of my dad’s words as I pull out of my own head, “-‘nt work, did it? No, there wouldn’t be any conduit if? Son, I’m sorry too”.

I catch my moms eyes somehow get wider, “that-that’s why you’ve been different. The demon conduit, it’s been... affecting you”.  My dad blinks a bit before looking angry while I’m just mentally chanting, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. As soon as my dad jerks up from his chair and glares at the study door I know what’s going on. And one thing about demons, our survival insiticts are fair bit stronger. Snapping at them as I straight up vault over my dad to block him from going down, “don’t! I don’t know what that’ll do to me!”. 

Mom gets up and looks at me confused, with her hands to her chest. While dad come to a stop, “son? No? Why? And what do you mean?”. Mom holds her fingers out almost touching my shoulder, so I lean a bit to let her touch while she speaks, “sweetie we could fix this, you-you’re more important than our inventions or the prot-gate”. She squeezes in my shoulder to let me know that. But would they feel the fucking same if they actually knew? And I don’t need to be fucking fixed, I’m me and I’m happy this way. Fucked up but fucking happy.

Shaking my head at her, “there’s nothing to fix”. I shake my head at her as she opens her mouth, “I’m not done, um sorry”. Turning my head to dad, the rest of me having stayed still, “the gate isn’t normal dad. There isn't another conduit, it’s just me”. 

Mom shakes her head, “that shouldn’t be possible. Gates need one from each side. One of each species. How are you sure?”. God fuck because I belong to both? But I’m trying to not fucking tell you that? So fuck me? Looking back to her, “like I said it’s not normal. You did invent something new, it just only sort of worked”. Mom looks a bit more serious now, clearly picking up that in avoiding the last question, “how do you know? Sweetie?”. Before I even have a chance to formulate any kind of response my dad goes to put his hand on my shoulder and I lean into that too. Make a point of being good or whatever.

This gets a smile out of him, “son, I swear we won’t destroy it if you’re against it. In a way, it’s more yours than ours. Ok?”. Reading my dad’s face I can tell he fucking means it, so I return his smile and relax a bit. But you’re damn right it’s my fucking gate and it’s staying that fucking way. Mom squeezes me again, I can tell it’s to remind me she wants an answer. But I don’t have a good anwser I can give. Outside of me literally being both conduits at once because of the halfa thing, how else do I know for sure? Trying to think of something, anything really, I remember the whole I can sense demonic energy in my environments thing, like with my lair and how I just know what items are run by my gates energy. If, if there was another conduit I would be able to sense them wouldn’t I? I can always sort of my my gates energy in my back so by that logic, I’d be able to sense the same energy in or on someone else’s back. Complicated as fuck but I think it’s actually fucking correct. Damn, but nice, “I can sense the gates energy, in my back, in the Fenton demon stones, and I can sense there’s not another conduit”.

I’m fucking glad mom seems to accept this explanation as she nods. Dad looks past me at the door looking almost sad but very very curious, “the gate, can you control it? Open and close it?”. I’m not really sure where he’s fucking going with this but I nod, “I’d like to see that?”. Oh, well I mean I guess that’s ok. Confirmation I guess. So I nod again and push the door open, half way down the steps I realise my major fuck up. I’m an absolute dumbass, I comepletely forgot my stupid fucking demon mark glows near the gate. Now see this utter bullshit, I just walked right the fuck into and there’s no way to back out without being super fucking suspicious. Well, I just fucked me. Fucking peachy. 

At the bottom of the steps I step to the side so they’re in front of me and hold my arm/hand behind my back. Dad looks almost angry at my gate which I’m not fucking cool with. I like the thing and the howling sound it makes is nice. And being near it always makes me feel stronger and comfy, which at the moment is making me feel more ballsy, “no need to be pissy on my behalf. I don’t hate it at all”. Dad seems confused by this but sighs, “well I guess it is like your first creation of sorts, you made it work. As an inventor I can get that. Even if it has an evil powerful feel to it”. Right I forget it feels that way to literally everyone but me, “uh, not to me. It’s soothing, pleasant. The howling sound it makes when it’s on is comforting too”. Hopefully, by sharing this shit I’ll distract them enough to not notice my fucking arm. Both them shake their heads but smile, so I think this is going okay. Rubbing my neck, “uh so gate opening stuff?”. 

All three of us sit down and I watch them watch the, currently deactivated, gate. So with a little shrug I simply will it open, opening and closing it a few times as they stare and blink at it. My mom nods at it before look up at me, “how is it we keep finding out new things about you? Things you’ve been hiding? We’re your parents, you can trust us with anything. I get hinding the anger because you were getting used to it and it probably crept up on you a bit. The tattoo I get too, but everything else? The hunting? You inventing? This?”. Because it’s all fucking tied together? Tied to me literally being half something you guys hate and dedicated your life to hunting? Because I’ve been fucking focused on other god damn shit? Deciding at this point it would be a bad fucking idea for them to discover my weird as “inventing” and that there’s really no reason to even fucking hide that at this point.

Looking around I spot one of the simpler smaller inventions, one that I’ve fucked with before, a little orange ball device that cleanses demonic energy like a purifier from any room. The one in my room, however, is red with a green tint and fucking floats. And it creates a build up of my energy specifically, touching the thing is like getting shooting a full pot of coffee. Very fucking helpful. Smirking, I go and grab it, to my parents confusion but they just watch. I prefer to do this shit with both hands but fuck no. So with my right hand only I push my energy into it, changing it. Opening my hand it starts floating and my parents are gaping at me, I watch the ball instead of them as I talk, “I don’t really invent. Just infuse it with my energy stuff and it changes. Never know how it will till I try though”. Flicking the ball so it floats across the floor slowly while I talk again, “all this sh-stuff is because of the gate, I kept things a secret to protect another secret. Um, sorry?”. Dad gets up and walks to me, I lean back to keep my arm hidden as he opens and closes his hands to make it clear he wants a hug. “Yeah yeah ok”, I smirk as both them hug me. Hoping to high Hell the ignore my arm. That shit goes at the fucking window as I feel my hand go cold, oh you have got to be fucking kidding me? Who now? It’s like fucking two a.m.? Sensing it’s coming from behind me, I pull myself out of their embrace and spin around just in time to grab at the neck of a snake demon with my left hand. A fucking big ass one, which my dad promptly fucking punches as mom jumps back grabbing a gun. I’m not fucking impressed with this fucking asshole so I snarl at him pretty damn fucking loudly, mom doesn’t even get a chance to aim as I push myself of the ground, flip the beast over and slam it against my gate. Forcing it through the gate with my arm going smoky and partly through the gate in the process. Willing my left arm out and back to normal, this just went from some bullshit to an apocalyptic pile of crap. 

As my parents stare at my arm that was just fucking smoke and is covered in a glowing demons mark. Which they think is a tattoo, which shouldn’t be able to fucking glow. Knowing I’m pretty well fucked here there’s really no damn point, fuck all of this shit. “So I might have some more secrets. Obviously”. 

“Your arm was smoke? It glows?”, dad thankfully just seems confused. Not angry or freaking out. Which like fucking good, I kept my shit secret and but I should be fuckig able to. Not fucking impressed that I currently fucking can’t. Stupid fucking snake. Just as my mom whispers, “that’s not a tattoo”, I can hear Jazz running down the steps. My mom is nearly glaring daggers at me as Jazz bursts in, “what’s going on! What was that! And oh my god Danny!”. Jazz then actually looks around and seems like she’s figured shit out without ever getting answers. Fuck that can be so fucking annoying but she’s better at dealing with my mom, who’s fucking clutching one of those stupid Fenton Dusters, than I am. I do do not want to get fucking shot by that but I am not fucking weak and I will not fucking look it. I know my moms figured out what my “tattoo” is by her distrustful glare, so I take a semi-crouched stance that practically screams go-ahead-and-try-it-if-you-dare; which is probably not what I should be doing but I will not be fucking threatened or intimidated. Stupid fucking salt. 

Jazz steps between me and mom, “okay what’s going on here?”. Dad goes to shake his head but stops halfway through as mom speaks up, “that thing on your arm. That’s a demons mark, not a tattoo. You lied”. Yeah no fucking shit, because I didn’t want to get fucking assaulted or veiwed fucking differently. Or fucking fixed for that fucking matter. 

“Danny-boy, son, is this true?”, well at least he’s still calling me his fucking son so that’s something. I think. At my nod he continues speaking and I can hear the Fenton Duster creak as mom tightens her grip. “How? Only way humans have those is if they absorb large amounts of demonic energy and those fade. Yours... yours hasn’t faded. Only demons have that so... so... it can’t be?”, dad still looks more confused than anything else but they’re both going to jump to some major bullshit conclusions if I don’t just fucking explain this. “Like I said, the gate isn’t normal. You’re not wrong on gates need both a demon and a human. This gate just has one conduit because... because the conduit is both”, there it’s fucking out. Sort of.

I’m not saying a single damn fucking thing till one of them fucking responds but Jazz is fucking weirding me out here. She’s not even fucking reacting at all? Does she care so much more about everyone just being happy and healthy and shit, than how fucked up I am? That’s fucking impressive and makes me feel like I’ve been a fucking ass to her. Both me and Jazz are staring at mom, I think even Jazz is daring her to make a move. I can see the anger in my mom’s face as she borderline snaps at me, which just fuck you for doing. You fucking know I don’t like that shit, but maybe you just fucking don’t care because you’ve already decided I’m some fucking monster.

I blink back my anger as she snaps, “how do we know you’re not just some demon who’s taken our sons place!” Oh I think you’d fucking notice that fucking shit, flat out demons are not fucking good a pretending to be something they are fucking not. But fuck I guess with my fucked up personality and mindfuck, I could be read as being a different fucking person. I mean yes, I’ve fucking changed, but I’m still me. God fucking damn it. I glare at her, “demons, actual full-blown demons, can’t maintain their demonic energy in the human world for long. You know this”.  I’m kind of shocked that mom seems to instantly deflate and she collapses back into the wall but doesn’t fall or drop her weapon. Dad takes a step towards me but stops form going any further, “how? How could you be both?”. Now there’s an award I fucking know, more or less, “the gate infused me with demonic energy. That my body took and made its own, reproducing it and fusing to it. My mark doesn’t fade because my body is making its own demonic energy”. 

“I think what Danny’s trying to say is that his DNA was altered”, you could put it that way I- wait what? Jazz? Okay? Her being this okay is downright freaky, what’s going on? I nod while giving the back of Jazz’s head a very confused look. 

I guess a Jazz just sort of assumed I’d be confuse as she turns her head to me slightly and sighs, “I’ve known for a while Danny” WHAT?! HOW?! The fuck!? I gape at her for about before responding, “how? I know it’s probably hypocritically but why didn’t you tell me? Just what?”. She only mouths, “later” at me before fully facing mom again, “I’m not going to let you shoot him, mom. So you think you can put the gun down?”. Well I guess it’s fucking nice to have someone in my corner here but what the everloving fuck? She knew and didn’t fucking tell me? She knew this thing I’ve been going out of my fucking way to hide? I didn’t give her the fucking permission for that, she doesn’t have the right! The fucking place! I- fuck no. She’s my fucking sister, one who pays way too much fuck attention, fuck me. I should have seen this fucking bullshit coming, fuck. Shaking my head to clear away some of my ridiculously stupid anger, because fuck, her knowing fucking helps me here. So stop being fucking stupid. Sweet, now I’m angry at myself, just fucking dandy.

My dad yanks me out of my head and I’m guessing he’s repeating himself by the loud tone, “so you’re both human and a demon? At the same time? We did this to you?”. Oh fucking great now here comes the fucking blaming themselves shit again which, like, yes it is their fault but not, like, fully. “Dad I'm the one who was screwing around, you just built it. Nothing would have happened and it never would have worked if I hadn’t stuck my finger in it. But yes I’m both, the words halfa. And I’m ok, I don’t need to be fixed”. 

I watch as Jazz nods, “he's different now yes but he’s clearly still Danny and I meant it when I said changing him would mess him up. He needs to stay exactly as he is to be healthy and happy. And that should be everyone’s goal here”. How much as she fucking thought about this? Fuck man. She’s not wrong though, I’d feel so fucking weak and I’d honestly miss the fighting . Hell! Even my anger, I’m too used to this crap. I can’t help but be acutely away of the power in my body, that follows through all of me and yeah I couldn’t bear being weak. I don’t know if that’s my demon pride and powerhunger talking or not but still. Hell, who fucking knows if my brain would even go back to before. I fucking doubt it.

I stand myself up fully straight, shoulders back and head high, because fuck you, I am not ashamed or embarrassed of what I am. I am fucking proud and I fucking deserve to be. I am me. I. Am. Me. I am Danny and I am Raguel. I am human and I am demon. And fuck anyone who’s got a fucking problem with that. Especially Walker.

Repeating myself pushing a bit of power into my voice as I do, “I am a halfa. Human and demon. Now can you accept that?”. I’m not sure if it’s my stance, my voice, or sure words, but my dad gives me a strong nod before we all look to my mom. At some point, while I was in my head I guess, she’d given Jazz the gun. Sliding down the wall to floor, she rests her head in her left hand and looks up to me, “how could you possibly be ok with being part one of those things? They’re monsters, violent and evil. You-you’re not, so what? Does the human you cancel stuff out? I just don’t get it?”.

Oh hooray back to calling demons monsters, back to the fucking insults. I show my teeth a little to make it clear I don’t appreciate her comments before responding, “it is who I am. And I’m going to give you the same shit I gave Red, you insult demons you insult me. You call demons monsters then you call me one too. I am a demon. I am not just a little demon. I am all demon and all human. Both at the same time. Demons are not monsters, they are not evil. Though yeah we’re violent, my “hunting” is closer to a fist fight. My human side does lessen some of my demon stuff yes. But the reverse is also true”. My mom shrinks down but am do feel kind of like an ass, I’m probably fucking scaring her.

Looking to lighten the mood, I turn to me dad, “I know you get pride out of my growth spurt but that’s from me being a halfa not Fenton genetics. Me being a halfa doesn’t just affect how I think and behave but my body as well”. Dad looks a bit dejected at first but has a slight air of excitement, “so you must be really strong then! No wonder you make a good hunter or fighter!”. I can’t help but chuckle at him, enjoying the genuine ego stroking. The fact that it’s from my dad and sort of aimed at my demon self only makes it feel better, “yeah, yeah I am. Hunter’s not really the right word, demons fight each other all the time and nearly all demons see me as a demon first. In their eyes, I’m another demon protecting my territory and a worthy opponent”.

Dad nods, readily accepting this though mom’s clearly having issues. She sets me with a weak glare, “they’re not coming here because of you are they?”. Uh well fuck sort of? They’re only here mostly cause there’s an active gate. But I get what she’s really asking, “there’s only two who come here specifically to starts sh-stuff with me. And one who specifically has beef with the whole Fenton family. The guy whole sliced me up tonight is one of the two that only comes here for me specifically. He really hates the whole half human thing and wants to destroy my human half. Real prick”. Glaring at her to make my point clear, “I don’t like or tolerate anyone trying to destroy either half of me. Human or demon”.

We stare at each other for a bit before she nods and goes to stand up. Looking down at me only a little due to my demonically taller height, as she fiddles with her fingers “you really are set on being this way and you really are ok with it. It’s hard to get but you’re my son, still. I guess... I guess you haven’t changed that much. Though I can’t say I like the changes”. And that’s just fucking fine, they're not for you to fucking like. It’s my body not yours. My mine not yours. I fucking like it, usually, so deal. I nod and smirk up at her playfully because fuck does this mood need to be lightened before I just become an utter angry boy or some shit, but hey at least I’m mostly prideful right now, “yes I really am, I’m still getting used to my everything but I’m happy, happier actually. Even if I’m angry a lot”. Jazz seems to be straight up beaming at this, grinning widely, “and that’s all I’ve ever wanted for you little brother. If it takes some crazy DNA changes then I support them wholeheartedly”. What the fuck did I ever do to deserve her? It’s not like I’m a genuinely good person. I’m too fucking amoral for that shit. But uh, thanks?

“Seriously, how did you know? And just how much time do you spend thinking about my shit?”, Jazz snickers as dad glares at me for swearing which is so awkward. Especially with knowing just how horrendously foul my fucking mouth is now. It’s as fucking nightmarish as I fucking look. Oh, oh right shit they don’t know that yet. Fuck me. Jazz giggles slightly, “you’re my little brother, I care so I think. I think things over while you run around shooting snakes with purple goo”. Um, okay? Oh, OH seriously? Wow.

She snickers as I facepalm, “so what you followed me when I went to test that sticky gun?”. Looking to my parents, “I lied when I said I didn’t know what the gun did. I tested it out that night on a little snake demon I found”. Mom looks completely unimpressed but more comfortable, “and why would you lie about that?”. Well, no it’s pretty fucking pointless, shrugging at her, “anything altered with my energy or the gates tends to react oddly to me. Fenton demon stones are like an energy drink, the purple goo instantly loses its stickiness if I touch it, that ball pretty much gives me a caffeine high if I touch it. And so on. Didn’t want you asking why it reacted funny to me”. Jazz snickers and nods at me, “I was worried about you and there you were sneaking out in the middle of the night. How could I not follow”. Of course, of fucking course. Too damn nosey, that’s what you are. Least she didn’t try fucking following me into Hell. I groan before Jazz speaks up again, “question though, does anyone else even know? I feel like Sam and Tucker do but do they? Because there’s no way you should have been dealing with this alone”. I nod at her, “yeah they do, they’ve known from the beginning. They were here when the accident happened. Val knows too, but that’s it. Though Mr. Lancer is probably suspicious”. Jazz simply nods and smiles, clearly happy I wasn’t alone or whatever. And thinking of that, why the fuck does the only other in the world like me have to be such a piece of shit? Maybe it’s cause he really had no one, that or he’s just a dick. Rubbing my neck, “you know how before you noticed the gate, you came up to me and my friends all wrapped in blankets? Well, we had suits and what not on underneath. The accident happened only half an hour before you came home”. Dad shakes his head and makes an exaggerated “wow”, while mom nods, looking a little sad. 

 

Eventually, we all head upstairs for breakfast and I am not looking forward to school. I’m tired from a mix of no fucking sleep, stress, my flip-flopping anger, and way too much heavy thinking. I also do not want to deal with Cujo right now, as he pops up at just the right angle to send my cereal bowl out of my hand. I manage to catch the bowl and move it around rapidly to catch all the contents as well. Glaring at the pup while dad, both startled and excited, “wow son! Those are some reflexes reflexes you got there! And a puppy?”. Mom turns around because as dad talks and Cujo promptly yaps at me. Damnit, you’re impossible to be mad at. I mutter while outing my bowl on the table, “you’re a problem you know that? A lovable one but still”. I scruff up his head a bit as he dangles his toungue out. Looking up to dad and mom, “yeah he’s a puppy, name’s Cujo”. Cujo yaps at me a bunch more so I give him a full rub down, little guy really is just a freaking dog; Hellhound but still a hound. I’m glade he’s gotten better about being touched because of all the attention Tuck gives him, as dad starts petting him. Mom shakes her head, “how’d he even get in here? Do you have a secret dog now too?”. Well I couldn't just tell you I had a fucking Hellhound. That would be insanely suspicious, fuck though I better just be honest here. Regain some fucking trust and shit, “yeah I do. Before you ask why I hid a puppy, he’s not really normal”. Mom sighs while dad looks confused, “seems pretty normal to me son?”. I rub my neck a bit awkwardly, “dad, he’s a Hellhound”. Both their hes droo and dad looks to the tiny puppy incredulously before looking at me funny. “Yeah yeah, I know he doesn’t look it. He’s bound to me and do I exactly look like a demon?”, mom looks a bit uncomfortable which I’m guess is how me being a demon is going to be around her for a while. Dad looks almost excited, “you have your own Hellhound?! Isn’t that supposed to be reserved for super powerful demons? Though I guess you aren’t the norm”. After giving Cujo a pat on the head he continues, “little small to do his job or whatever though...”. Both of them for wide-eyed as they remember why exactly Hellhounds show up and their jobs, “uh, um, sweetie you- you don’t have to got to hell... do you? Does that even apply... to you?”. 

“I’m just going to go in order here. Yes I do and I have one because I am strong. His size is actually kind of complicated, he changes sizes actually. And he shows up usually just to play, he’s very much a puppy. A puppy from Hell, but still. He does have the same job as any Hellhound though, but since he’s bound his job only applies with me. You’re not about to see him yapping at and chasing random demons. As for the last bit, all demons have to visit Hell. Me included, just less”. Neither of them look happy with that last bit but I can’t say I was exactly happy at the idea of going there at first myself. Hell! I never would have willingly gone if this little or big rascal hadn’t dragged me there. Ruffling his ears around a bit, “that’s kind of how we met actually, he decided it was time I visited so he dragged me down, pretty much”. 

“So you’ve seen Hell? What’s it like? How thick’s the air? Are there demons everywhere? Do they live in houses? Is there an actual hierarchy?-”, I have to cut my dad off because he could probably ask every question under the earth. “Dad whoa, I can only answer so much. Yes I have and it’s not that different. There’s homes yes, but they’re called lairs. It’s Hell, of course there are demons everywhere. And yeah, the stronger you are, the better and more important you are”. I facepalm as I remember that my fucking neighbour had invited me to her Hellfire party. No fucking wonder Cujo is here. Lixiel is probably not impressed that I haven’t checked in. Sure it’s not till tonight but. I can’t just not go, so last minute would be great way to piss off my prideful neighbor. Especially, if she knew I was ditching for a couple of humans. Plus it’s her Hellfire party, is be pissed to if some skipped my birthday party so last minute.

Poking Cujo, who tilts his head back at me, “Lixiel, yes”. Cujo howls to let me know he got the message, jumps up and licks me before running though a portal. “Wow, they really do make their own portals”, my mom shakes her head amazed as I nod. Dad tilts his head at me, “what did that even mean? What you said? And do you have one of these lairs?”. I nod at him as I finish my cereal, before it gets too soggy, “Lixiel is my neighbour, she sort of helped me out when I went to Hell that first time. Kind of forgot she invited me to a lair party. Hellfire party specifically, like a birthday party, realised that’s why Cujo popped up”. Mom waves her hands around a bunch, “wait wait, you mean you agreed to what’s basically a birthday party, in Hell, for a demon?! Why? Why would you do that?”. Oh for fucks sake. I know you’ve got some biases we need to work on but. Jazz butts her head in the kitchen, “mom, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t see it as any different than a human birthday party on earth”. Damn right I don’t, well ok I care a bit more about looking good and there’s genuine potential for me to hit some shit but still. I simply nod at them. Mom looks very awkward now, which fucking serves her right. Fucking questioning my fucking decisions. Dad rubs his neck, “do you, do you need your suit for this?”. What? I always have m- oh, I can’t help but laugh into my hand a bit while Jazz puts her hands on her hips and glares at me. I wave her off, “I forgot alright? This week has been utterly insane. Easily the craziest of my entire life. I’ve been revealed to three people and, jeez, and the whole Scourge thing”. Which got ever so fucking nicely pushed to the back of my head and fucking ignored. God fuck, I hope Jazz doesn’t remember that shit or she’s going to pick my brain to Hell. Which I might actually fucking need maybe, pretty sure ignoring shit doesn't fucking work. “Did Valerie seriously just find out too? Wow Danny, good I guess”. There was a lot at fucking play, Jazz. She was trying to fucking kill me for a while there. Really fucking aggressively too. Dad jumps in, “you must really like her then!”. Well fucking duh, probably mildly traumatised her though. Releasing the time though, “oh school, uh, I probably should go”. Jazz rolls her eyes at me but says nothing, I’m not fucking wrong. We’ll be her for fucking hours if I start up about Raguel. 

Opening the door to find Val, “oh shit! Hey?”. She squints at me a bit before smiling and hugging me. Can’t help but twitch, annoyed, a bit over that. Dad juts his head out, “oh hello little lady! Something tells me you’re way more comfortable with the demon thing than we are”. Dad what the fuck ! I turn my head slowly to glare at him because what the fuck?! While Val chokes and coughs, “um Danny what? When?”. Way to put me on the fucking spot dad. Rubbing my neck, “literally last night”. Val looks from my dad to me, “they don’t remover anything do they?”. Ok now what the fuck Val?! Right in front of him?! Glaring at her a lttle now, “no”. 

“Good”, yeah no fucking shit. Dad looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I don’t have fucking time for this shit and I’m not fucking talking about. Just fucking nope. So I walk out the door basically ignoring my dad. 

 

“Val what the fuck?”

“Sorry, shit dream and I’m still pissed about it”, oh well fuck then. Makes fucking sense, seeing me all angry violent probably did that. And I can fucking understand being pissed. “Fine. Frankly, I haven’t even hand time to properly think about that shit. And trust me whatever you remember, it was fucking worse and fighting a fucked up version of yourself is a fucking mind fuck”. Val shakes her head at me, “you fought him? What?”. Well what other fucking choice did I have? I wasn’t going to just let him fucking murder everyone. “Had to, he was trying fucking murder the entire school and my family. Got my ass kicked. Got punched, stabbed, choked, kicked my teeth in, tore a massive hole in my chest and fucking burned it shut etc. Not fucking fun”. Val looks kind of horrified but she brought this shit so HA. Val shivers, “remind me to never bring him up again. He did way more to you than me. Fucking Hell Danny”. Fucking Hell indeed. 

 

Walking up to my friends at my locker, “so my fam fucking know now, but the my haven’t seen me so get back to you on that one. They saw my conduit mark peaking out of the bandaging. Then saw my demons mark glow, got a gun pointed at me, found out Jazz has known for months, and they don’t hate me. Still got some bigotry issues though”, Tuck waves his hand around as he silently laughs. Sam just shakes her head, “didn’t even think about it being visible but at least they weren’t complete dicks?”. Smirking as we head to class, “yeah, only got accused of not being their son once”. 

 

Walking through the door, dad jerks his head up at me, “hey Danny! Quick question, what do you even wear to a Hell party?”. Well that didn’t take very long, expected though. My parents are pretty damn inquisitive, “demons just were our regular clothing. We never really change outfits or anything”. I’m make a fucking point of not letting them box me off as not being “one of them”. I’m a fucking demon. “Well, what about you? You change clothing almost everyday? So what do you wear? Do you have like a set of demon clothing or something? Oh! That would be so cool! Do you! Can I see!”, ok someone’s their too inquisitive. But at least dads comfortable enough to ask and not be weird about it, “I do dad and I guess but that’s more a you and mom thing, not just you”. He nods at me from the couch, “well, I think Mads is making food soon so why don’t you show us after you get dressed or however?”. This feels a little forced and sort of like an order, which I don’t fucking like but, “yeah sure, I’ll need to explain a bit first though”. Dad nods again as I fling off my shoes and toss down my back pack. Right as I’m stretching my arm goes cold, yanking it down and glaring at it. While dad jumps up looking excited, “oh! Can I watch? I’ve been dying to see how you actual do hunter business! Even more so now!”. Again dad it’s not actually hunter business but whatever. Only problem with this is I can’t go demon with him fucking watching. But it’s coming this way so-oh really? I spot the green hair poking around a corner. Groaning, “dad it’s not a fight. Just a visitor”. Dad looks a bit dejected before perking right back up, “you get visitors! Like their friendly! Can I met them?”. Oh my god, no fucking way. Kitty’s a bit fucki- “Oh! They know now do they? Well it’s about time you sly devil”, for fucks sake. Turning my head around to Kitty’s head poking in the door, while my dad stares wide-eyed. “Yeah they do still got some things to see though”, fuck please let that message get across. Kitty practically purrs, “well they best absolutely adore it. You’re quite the fine specimen”. I pinch my nose because fuck this is already awkward and dad’s looking at me funny. Kitty picks that awkward moment to just saunter her way in, I swear her skirt gets shorter every time. I can tell dad’s a little frazzled by her appearance. She lounges her arm across the kitchen table and pops a bubblegum bubble before speaking, “so Johnny’s being trash again. So no way I’m clinging to him and she invited both of us. So wanna be my hook up for the night? You can push em around if you wanna”. Fucking Hell Kitty, why do you have to say everything like that. And in front of my, now gaping, dad. “Kitty, I’m taken. You know this. And how does he manage to be trash so frequently?”, she shakes her hips and pouts which just makes me glare harder at her. Rolling her eyes at me, “oh I’m a sharer, she had more fun that she lets on last time”. I’m pretty sure I’m beat fucking red at this point and I really hope dad says nothing, at all. It’s a good thing I was keeping my hands close to my face because she straight up pounces at me, I can’t help but snicker as I successful block her from my lips. Making her kiss my palm, she huffs and turns away from me, “Oh come on! Can’t I at least call your shoulders mine for the night?”. What the Hell is it with you and being on peoples shoulders? Well, I don’t want her causing issues with Val again and it is kind of an ego boost. But if she tries to kiss me again I swear to fuck, “you can play scarf sure but that’s it, and only because Johnny’s a complete douche”. And fuck his bike too. Kitty giggles and promptly hugs my face straight into her chest, giggling again as I growl at her; before jump off and racing away, “you’re the best! You gorgeous hunk of demon ass!”. I can’t help but facepalm because god fucking damn it. For an amoral bag of angry I can be too fucking nice.

Muttering into my hand, “demons have no shame”. Hell, I’m over here enjoying my ego stroking more than I’m actually bothered. It’s more embarrassing that my dad saw that shit than the fact that it happened. “Uh son? Did you just get hit on and asked out? And say yes?”, no, fuck no. I would never do that to my girl. Fuck you for implying I would. God how to explain this to a human. “Yes and no. Major no to the saying yes part. Uh, Kitty is a Lust so pretty well everything she says sounds, like that. But yes, she has a thing for me and we sort of dated. I just agreed to let her hang around me to piss off her boyfriend so he’ll stop being a douche. Again”. Dad laughs awkwardly, “still kind of sounds like a date son. But I’ll just go with it and assume it’s not. And you really dated a demon?”. It so fucking complicated, you have nonfucking idea dad. “Sorta, Lusts are a bit hard to resist and they have a sort of brain fogging kiss. She sorta was dating Val too so”. Dad just shakes his head at that and laughs a bit. 

 

I’m standing in front of my mirror, fiddling with my hair. I do actually want it to look fucking decent, get it to move around my horns right. Also don’t want to look like I actually care though, so I let it be a bit unkempt but still with decent flow. I stretch out in the mirror a bit purely to feed my I-look-damn-good-like-always ego, snickering as that pretty much abolishes my nerves, “you are one fine demon. Gorgeous hunk of demon ass for sure”. I can’t help but think to how Scourge looked and is it fucking awful that I look forward to being the ripped. Like fuck, all that muscle and a suit, just fucking nice. Doesn’t help that Tuck loves to make me feel like a good looking guy and, of course, try to use me to get chicks. Which honestly doesn’t piss me off now purely because he always fails miserably. Shaking my head amused as I walk down stairs. I peak my head down first, twisting my head so my horns don’t stick out, to see where they’re looking. Sure enough they’re both in the kitchen door way watching the steps. Leaning against the railing I talk down to them, might as well let them hear me first. My deep, unnerving and distorted voice definitely carries down to them easily, “so with being both human and demon. I don’t just look human. I have two forms you could say. One human and one demon”. I can her mum jump a bit at my voice, but dad’s the one to respond, “I guess that shouldn’t be too surprising son. You gonna let us get a good look at you?”. Fuck this is going so much better than I ever thought. Well, with dad anyway. I’ve give my response by walking down the stairs, smirking at them and putting my hands in my pockets. “Before you ask, yes I’m still me. And yes Raguel is my demon name”, both them are understandably shocked. But hey, they don’t try to fucking attack me so that’s a plus. Dad steps up to me a bit, “can I... touch?”. I nod at him, though I didn’t really expect him to go for the horns. I’m way more touchy about those, but I’ll allow it. Mom shakes her head at me, which is probably a bad fucking sign, “we... we’ve hunted you... how can you be? How?”. Dad freezes at her words and looks down at me. Sighing at them, “you’re not the only one, don’t care. And I just am, it hurt like Hell, my body changing but it’s mine. And I like it how it is”. Smirking I summon out my staff, “plus you’ve been helping me since day one. You just didn’t know it. In fact that staff you made, it saved the world around six days ago”. Dad mutters down to me, “I knew that staff looked familiar, your energy made it work. Didn’t it?”. I nod and smile at him, I’ll fucking eat up this praise gladly, “yes and I’m very attached to my staff. Even if this new one is more personal, since I made it from scratch. I had to sacrifice the one you guys made to seal away Scourge”. Dad looks impressed at my new staff, which yes I’m fucking attached to shut the fuck up. Mom finally walks up to me, “this should be impossible and yet. I will accept this sweetie, even with everything I thought I knew”. 

“Mom, you know a lot. Most is correct, it’s just that demons aren’t evil monsters. Amoral, egotistical, selfish, violent, prideful, power-hungry. Those are all true, they’re just not as bad of things to be as you think”. 

“You sure have grown up little brother”, I turn my head to Jazz, who’s sitting on the stairs, watching me. Yeah you fucking try living my fucking life and not grow the fuck up. I’m a angry batshit odd halfa but I’m also freaking superhero and shit. Just a really violent and slightly dysfunctional one. But I stick my tongue out her to make a point, she rolls her eyes and playfully mutters, “never mind”. 

“Well I’ve actually got to head out so? I’m guess you want to watch?”, all three nod as I chuckle. But they’re all instantly confused as I head upstairs releasing my staff as I go. Standing in my door way, “the gate in my rooms goes straight to my lair so that’s faster”. I get quite the satisfaction at their shock and dad bolts up to see. “You made your own gate! Or replicated it! That’s amazing”. Not really but I’ll take the fucking praise. Popping open my closet, even my mom seems impressed to see it there. Smirking I give them a little wave and promptly turn to smoke and slink through the lines. 

 

“I didn’t fucking ditch ya” I smirk at Lixiel. Who rolls her eyes at me but smiles fondly. She’s become weirdly parental to me but both of us seem to find that amusing. I spend mos rod the night mingling with the various demons and Kitty does indeed lounge across my shoulders the whole night. Purring affectionately into my ear as we both snicker at the pissy Johnny.  

 

Things go pretty fucking well at home for a while, though right about now I’m not too damn sure about the future, “IF I EVER SAID ANYTHING TO INSULT YOU THEN I FUCKING SWEAR IT WAS PURELY FUCKING INTENTIONAL!”. I snarl at Vlad as I slam myself into him, he tries to shove me off with his foot but I bite the fuckers thigh. “Must you have no manners child!”, fuck your manners you fucking fuck! To make my point clear I shake my head aggressively tearing the Hell out of his thigh. Only for him to be yanked out of my mouth by an energy blast, one clearly powered by my gates energy. I laugh as I hop up and down on all fours, energised a fair bit. “Haha! Get a mouth full of that FUCK FACE! HAHA!”, totally forgetting about my dad’s presence till he scolds me for swearing. “Boy! Language!”, I bear my teeth because don’t tell em what the fuck to do but I doubt he ever sees it as a fucking knight demon slams me backwards. Though I land on all fours against a building, leaving a rather large hole and rain down glass. Shaking the glass off myself I snarl and spring at this new guy, “I THINK YOU NEED TO UPGRADE YOUR TIN CAN! YOU CRUNCH LIKE FUCKING ALUMINIUM!”. I prove my point by snapping my teeth clean through the armour and into his flesh. Stabbing him with my claws as well, just for shits really. But I guess that really pisses this fucker off as he uses the butt of his sword like a bludgeoning implement instead of using the fucking blade. Spinning around I kick him in the face repeatedly, before springing off of him and sliding on all fours across the ground. Coming to a stop near my dad, I probably look like more of a fucking nightmare than usual. Licking my chops probably doesn’t help either. I can’t help but wiggle eagerly as I watch the knight get up and glare at me. Not so pleased when he stabs the sword in the ground and I can fucking feel my fucking city is currently in fucking hell. Not fucking cool you fuck. Also, how the fuck? Growling at him, “I DON’T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST DID BUT I’M GOING TO FUCKING SHRED YOU!”. Red comes in and starts shooting at him but I kind of want to tell her to fuck off. My fucking fight, fucker just fucked my city off to fucking Hell. 

Vlad shouts at me before I can’t fucking shred this fuck though, “Raguel enough!”. Spinning around and piping back up in two legs purely to be taller, “DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU LITTLE FANGED FROOTLOOPLY FUCK”. I really do love insulting his tiny fangs, he gets so bothered by it. mine are nice and big so HA! Vlad jumps over and snarls at me but smooths his suit out, “we are not enemies here! That is!”. Growling at him though looking where he’s pointing and just fuck, what the fuck? There’s a scarred to fuck guys face in the sky, “WOW HE LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING BEFORE PICTURE!”. I promptly kick Vlad in the face as he facepalms at my shit. Though I get completely confused as I notice there’s fucking demons hiding all over the damn place? What the fuck is going on? Spotting Skulker and Ember, point my finger aggressively at them, “what the fuck is going on! FUCKING SPEAK!”. I can sort of see my dad gaping at me out of the corner of my eye, yes my mouth is fucking foul and I get into when I’m being all fucking demon and shit. Ember rolls her eyes at me, “oh shove it dipstick but you’ve got guts kid. If you want to pick a fight with Pariah The Phantom King then go ahead”. The fucks that? And why the fuck should I care? skulker gives me a more genuine answer, “I respect good prey and strong creatures, so listen well my future trophy wall mount. That’s the tyrant of Hell, our Phantom King and yeah he’s a piece of shit. He was sealed away for being a mad man and he’s destroying everyone’s lairs now that his ass is free”. I catch my dad mutter, “do all demons just have horribly foul mouths?”.

I am not cool with sky face dude, he can get fucked already. Listening to his booming voice, “CITIZEN OF AMITY PARK YOUR DOMAIN NOW BELONGS TO PARIAH! YOU WILL KNEEL OR YOU WILL PERISH!”. How about go fuck yourself yeah? This town is mine! “YOU WILL MAKE NO CLAIM TO WHAT IS MINE!”.

When with this guys clear fucking power I can’t say I feel even slightly deterred from fighting him. I mean fuck, Scourge was more threatening and destructive. This fucker got sealed away in a coffin while motherfucking evil ass Scourge needed all of fucking time reversed just to catch him. Smirking cockily at Skulker and Ember, “oh I’ve got a Hell of a lot more in my fucking bag of tricks then some guts!”. Skulker seems highly amused and gives me a thumbs up, “You pelt will rest in fucking glory even if you fucking die. Which you will”. Oh get fucked, don’t fucking doubt my utter bullshit. My utter bullshit knows no fucking end. 

“Yours?”. Turning my head to my dad, “er, we can be territorial and possessive but now is not really the fu-uh, the time”. I know I did not get away with that particular slip but I’m fucking busy and shit, and I say what I fucking want to. 

I stand watching from a roof top as my parents go about maintaining the shield, to protect everyone from freaking hell. Not that there’s really anything to fucking worry about, no demons are going to attack. They’ve made that damn clear, Hell they're all staying the fuck away. How can one ducking demon inspire so much fucking fear? None are standing against him and yet they all tried to fucucking chain and destroy me! I can find no fucking reason for this that isn’t insulting to me. 

Red flies over to my growling ass, “for once I’m glad you’re pissed, because if anything calls for it, it’s this shit. So got any plan that isn’t just hit shit?”. That’s always the fucking plan? What’s it to ya? Growling at her a bit, “hit shit harder”. She shakes her head at me, “that’s awful but more than I’ve got, which is fucking sad-”. I don’t hear the rest of her shit as I tilt my head at a fucking idea. I remember my dad had been going off about some super soldier style exoskeleton thing. Surprise surprise it only increases a persons strength a little but if I get my hands on that. I can’t help but snicker and grin rather viciously. “You’ve got some idea don’t you? Well fucking act on it”, I smirk at her as jump off the building, booking it home. 

Sam and Tuck have some kind of fucking sense or some shit as they get there as I do. Fucking works for me, “hey Tuck, think you could finish up some fucking exosuit shit?”. Sam looks at me as Tuck does as he’s fucking told, which is just fucking nice. “Raguel, what the hell are planning on up there?”. Freakish amounts of fucking power added on to already freakish amounts of power, that’s what. “Fucking super suit Sam. Super suit”, she gapes at me a bit. Shaking her head a little, “that’s utterly insane, you moron”. Welcome to my fucking life? Everything involving me is either half insane or completely fucking bonkers. “Fucking works though”. 

Tuck, for once, doesn’t take his sweetass time. Though clearly he made it look more scary, my parents don’t make their shit look like it’s meant for a demon. Tuck and I fucking do. Smirking at him as I eye the pointy sharp edges of the pieces. Clicking on all the pieces, which leaves my hands, feet and head exposed. All the fucking better for, I’ve got claws and teeth for a fucking reason. Sitting down I poor my energy into and hope all it does is make the suit even more over a power up. I can’t help but smirk as I can tell it fucking does, just as Tuck shouts, “dude! Fucking a hundred fold! You’re like a fucking god! Fuck that’s going to be good for the chicks”. Seriously Tuck? Fucking Hell man, but fuck yeah that’s sweet. Checking it over in the mirror. It’s black and spikey, sharp blades coming off each joint with dark green veining all over it. Sam’s mild blush certainly strokes my ego, “like what you fucking see?”. She rolls her eyes at me, “fuck off you stupid knight or whatever. Don’t fucking die you moron”. Yeah no fucking shit. 

“Alright, I didn’t think you could make yourself look more threatening and yet...”, I rub my claws through my hair as I smirk at my mom. I’ll take the fucking compliment though I doubt that’s what that was, “it works, even if my suit looks way better. This is more battle worth though”. 

Looking around I realise literally all six of them are here and just fucking fine group hug it is. “Oh fine all of you come and hug my apparently insane ass, mind the sharp points”, thankfully no one calls me on my fucking language but hugs do ensue. 

 

It really doesn’t take much to get to this so called Phantom King, might have taken a while if I had to go through the horde of flaming skeletons but apparent all the demon fuckers decided to be proper fucking demons and there’s just massive brawls going on everywhere. It’s kind of fucking grand to see and I can’t help my ego welling up, cause this shit is probably my fuckig doing. Just like the fucking prison riots. 

Landing in front of the castle I fucking kick it open and yeah this fucker is huge and the flaming green crown makes it obvious he’s king, but fuck him. Seeing the two sets of flaming black wings and speared black tail, just pisses me off. Too much like fucking Scourge, what? Do all evil over powered demons look like this shit? Or is it just a fucking power thing.

“You are a powerful child and wise to come armed, but you will fall”

“Oh I highly doubt that you giant fuckstick”  

I watch him smirk as he walks forwards, “ah a Wrath, your kind are always the most fun to battle. You fight so much more true”. 

Nice fucking ego stroking, “Oh I’m quite the little fighter and very unique”. I somehow doubt this fuckers faced a halfa before, I think I’m different than what he’s fucking faced before. 

“Is that so child?”

Snickering as I pull to a fighting stance, “halfas the word. Nearly one of a kind”. I bolt towards him and decide to take the punch he’s swinging full force, see what the fuck he’s got. Will he growls, “can’t say I’ve heard! Care to enlighten me!”. I slide across the ground but never topple as he slams me, he seems more impressed than bothered that I took the hit. Snarling as I jump at him, “ HALF HUMAN MOTHERFUCKER!”. 

I latch onto his massive arm as I see him swing at me, blasting energy shots into his arm as rapidly as I can before fucking clue in that this suit thing is super fucking draining. Sprinting away as I pant, alright ok, got to fucking watch it. Not fucking used to that. He slides back a bit and grins, “that much power! It’s a burden isn’t it? Though highly impressive”. 

I push down at my ego so it won’t get in the way, sliding across the ground to swipe and blast at the giants feet. Promptly getting slammed in the chest by both his fist and whipped into a wall by his tail around my ankle. Snagging the end of it with my tongue to yank myself back at him, punching him in the face and blasting his eye with the other hand. He slams me away with his wing, “for all your power it is nothing. Even if you win it will mean nothing! You think any will bow or listen to a half breed?”. How fucking dare you! Snarling, “YOU LAID CLAIM TO MY LANDS AND MY HUMANS! FOR THAT I SHRED YOU DOWN! NOT FOR SOME SILLY FUCKING DOMINION OR POWER!”. I am fucking above that fucking shit you fuck. Flinging our an energy shield to take some of the hit from him, as he speaks, “ah, so you have something to fight for. All the better, you will not flee”. Not a fucking chance in Hell you fuck. I’m not some pathetic weak fuck who fucking flees! 

I slam him with one of the pillars and he laughs, “all of this is mine child! Think you can really destroy everything here!”. I mentally blink and yes, haha yes, that’s exactly what I’m going to fucking do. I forget I can do this sometimes, way to fucking destructive to use my demons roar in Amity after all. So I aim to get completely fucking pissed. Flinging me into a wall, I fucking let him choke me, I let him talk about how fucking grand he is like some fucking god when he’s fucking not. 

Both of us pant, exhausted and bleeding, but I pull out one of those little floating orbs for a massive energy boost. And this fucking worries him as I snarl at him, “YOU THINK YOU’RE SOME ALL POWERFUL GOD! YOU HAVE NEVER LAID WASTE TO THE WORLD SO HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU’RE BETTER THAN SOMEONE WHO DID!”. I try to focus on every shit thought of Scourge as he bellows at me, “I CAN DO SO MUCH MORE AND YOU POWERFUL HALF BREED! UNNATURAL ONE! CAN ONLY BE SCOURGE ON THE NAME OF DEMONS SHOU YOU RULE”. And that, that just fucking does it. I. Am. Not. Him. “FUCKING FALL!” My words are accented by the release of swirling anger, rage, fury and everything else; as I give my true roar. I watch as he goes from woudnered pride to wounded body. Bones, fleshy and metal cracking, breaking and being torn into oblivion. The energy of my demons roar tears away the building and pulls the rest into its force like a blackhole of pure rage. By the time I’m on the verge of passing out there’s nothing left and I think there way even be a joke in the fucking fabric of Hell. I watch as it seems to patch itself up as I pant, but I can see some utterly fucking stunned demons around. And I hear their whispers. 

“Holy fuck”

“How in the?”

“He’s serisouly that powerful?”

“The halfa sure is something else”

“Yeah no fuck that, I’m not fucking with that”

I chuckle to myself, pretty sure I heard Vlad in there, and look around completely exhausted. I’m fucking off from this shit before I pass out and look fucking weak. Promptly clueing in that Amity is back where it should be so I head to my gate.

Flopping onto my bed as I fling off the suit and pass out.  

This time I really am out for four days, as I clue in that it’s fucking Monday. Muttering, “well, there’s no fucking way school is happening”. Stretching out and over to my mirror, oh man I look like fucking shit. I look like I was in one Hell of a battle. Which I damn well was but whatever. I’m peppered in bruising and burns. I can tell by some of the patterning that the suit actually was hurting me. Scratch off using that again, fuck me. Though holy fuck was that fucking nice. 

Pushing my door open, I stagger down in a house coat. Not going to fucking bother with clothing because fucking Hell. My mom greets me, startled, in the kitchen, “you up! You, sweetie, i really don’t think you should be”. I’m well aware I look like fucking shit mom, no need to point it out. I want some damn food though, fuck I’m hungry. Mom shakes her head at me, “I can get it, I can still hardly believe you actually won”. What you think I’m fucking weak or some shit? Scourge was fucking worse. That fight I couldn’t win, not even kind of. He just couldn’t out right kill me. Mom puts cereal in front of me as she continues, “are you really this strong? That was literally the devil, Danny. And you beat him, alone”. 

“Yes, yes I am. I’m not going back to bed just cause you’re buttering my ego up though”, mom frowns a bit at me. Shaking her head at me as I eat, “I’m not trying to, I don’t intentionally feed your demon side. It maybe half of you but I still can’t say I like it. I do accept it though and that sometimes you’ll be more of a demon”. I’m not too ducking bothered by that, at least you don’t fucking hate it or me. Plus my ego does not need to be fucking bigger, “well Tuck sure seems to go out of his way to feed it. He gets jealous actually, which is downright weird”. We chuckle and talk for a while. Which is just kind of nice, I don’t want my fucking family treating me like some over powered creature or hero worshiping or something. I get enough of that crap from Paulina. 

I wind up falling asleep on the table and dad’s loud sitting is what wakes me, though I can tell by his guilty face he was trying to be fucking quiet. Waving his guilt off, “my head is way stronger than yours. Pretty well no way you wouldn’t have woken me”. Stretching my arms out I pause, serisouly? I don’t even get to complain as my dad speaks up about my frosted arm near instantly, “oh no, we’ve got this son and I swear no salt weapons”. I mean thanks for fucking off with the fucking salt but I do what I fucking want to and- oh. I blink a bit as I see a a smirking ClockWork, well I’ll be damned. Was starting to thing this fuck went out of his way to literally never see or talk to anyone unless the world was fucking ending. I smirk and wave off my dad, “you can go ahead and try to fight if you want. Won’t do you any good though. Kind of hard to fight Father Time”. Dad looks comepletely confused.

“Well that certainly didn’t stop you, now did it? But then again, you are not one to let pesky things like reality and the laws of nature stop you”, both my parents jumonat the new voice and snap their heads around to old man time. Mom immediately looks like she’s going to fight him and she does try but stops still inches from his face. ClockWork takes his time in walking over to me and leaning next to my ear, as he releases his hold on my mom; who nearly tumbles to the floor. 

“Lots of things change with time and a Phantoms rule is one. This is no gift but a earned right. Yours and yours alone”, god fuck do you have to be so fucking cryptic. He hands me a coin with the symbol of a crown on it and by the time I figure this shit out he’s gone, because holy fuck i beat the freaking Phantom King and phantoms fucking change and there’s a fucking crown on this and oh holy fuck. I’m not one to question the fucking possible because I’m literally a walking impossibility but what? I don’t even spend half my freaking time in Hell. I’m part fucking human! How the fuck is this my right? 

I rub the coin a bit as mom speaks up, “what just happened to me and who even was that?”. Looking up to her I can’t help but laugh, “that, mom, was ClockWork. An immortal demon with control over the fabric of time itself. Capable of seeing past, present and every possible future. He knew what you were going to do right now before you were even born. As for what he did, he stopped time around you, freezing you in time. You can’t fight him”. Fiddling with the coin again as my parent gape at me, flicking the coin up because fuck this is absurd. “And I guess if you beat a king, you take his crown. Apparently”. 

I can’t help but feel insanely egotistical right now. As I stand before a grand mirror with a freaking cape, black velvet with white smoke around the collar, a thick black chain connecting the two ends with flaming R’s on the pins. Spinning around to look at the symbol of a flaming R with the end of a flaming P stabbed through the loop of the R; stands out boldly on the back of the cape. Turning back around I shake my head and fiddle with my hair, before walking out. 

Unsurprisingly, pretty well every demon is here. Only the still severely injured aren’t and the really young. As I stand in the centre of a colosseum on a raised platform. ClockWork grins approvingly, which yes is a fucking ego stroke because ClockWork never fucking does that. ClockWork spins around and spreads his arms out, “everything moves a long with time and with time comes new Phantoms. Here and now is one of those times!” The fact that most actually fucking cheer or show approval in their own demonic is wild to me. I’m still a fucking halfa for fucks sake, you just don’t give a fuck. Fucking damn right, you fucking should care. I’m fucking glorious. 

“All hail and fear the Phantom King! All hail and fear Raguel! For mighty king of Hell he be!”

With that he turns to me and grants me my crown of cold fire, blazing a pale blue. 

“With fury that blazes, ice that watches and a spirit that protects, you shall bare your crown”

As ClockWork stands to the side I know well enough to go with my fucking instincts when it comes to demon shit, so I tilt my head back and fucking roar. It’s not my demons orator or my usual shit, but one filled with power and pride, complete domination. Which I guess makes fucking sense. It only takes a few seconds befor efucking everyone just starts fucking roaring with me. Which, fuck yeah, is a super powerful feeling. 

It’s fucking weird being back at school now, especially with no one being the wiser to who exactly they’re going to school with. Random people still ask about my “tattoos” of which there’s actually two now. The white tattoo of a crown of thorns on my head is frankly a bit egotistical even for me. Mr. Lancer is still giving me shit about missing homework but hey at least most demons generally only show up to fight me instead of start shit now. Well ok, fighting me is kind of starting shit but that’s different. That’s all in good fucking fun and tests of skill. Pulse I don’t think anyone wants me going soft or something, like I ever fucking would. I’ll fucking beat any motherfucker. And I’ll beat them with a fucking stick, aggressively. 

Sitting down with my two friends, and Val leaning against me. “So dude, you know you’re literally the devil now. Like fucking Lucifer?” Yeah? So fucking what? Rolling my eyes at him, “my demon name is still Raguel Tuck. Just Raguel Phantom, instead of just Raguel”. 

Val snickers at me, “well, I get more of a kick out of your human name. And clearly so do you”. I can’t help but snicker, I do so love a good joke and it really does sound so much like Fenton. Like it was fucking fate. Smirking at her, “the name’s Danny, Danny Phantom”

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny goes demon  
> Danny gets away with it  
> The portal works  
> Fuck you too Dash  
> Danny doesn’t get away with it - Danny’s “tattoo”  
> The kinds of demons   
> First encounter of the demonic kind - meet Luncheon  
> Staff; because a demon isn’t using a thermos  
> I can’t believe it’s not a ghost sense  
> The word is Halfa - meet Dexter  
> First major injury  
> Danny’s almost pouched - meet Skulker  
> Mr. Lancer has questions  
> Fuck you too Vlad   
> Demon name  
> Fuck you too Jazz  
> Paulina’s a monster fucker  
> Fuck you too salt   
> Mr. Lancer has questions 2.0  
> Parent confrontation and Danny doesn’t get away with it - bracelet and ghost fighting reveal   
> Danny’s a little inventor and Jazz is her brother’s keeper  
> Valerie’s life gets fucked, meet Cujo  
> Danny goes to hell and jail - meet Walker  
> Lairs are a thing   
> Fuck you to Blood Blossoms   
> Parent confrontation and Danny doesn’t get away with it - injury reveal   
> GreyGhost - Meet Johny and Kitty  
> Someone fucking dies, or not   
> Valerie doesn’t get away with it  
> Fuck you too Dan and Danny doesn’t get away with it  
> Staff 2.0  
> Danny gets hurt a lot and he doesn’t care  
> Danny doesn’t get away with it at all  
> “You knew?!”  
> Lair party   
> Meet the Phantom King - meet Pariah  
> Now who’s the Phantom King


End file.
